


Possibilities

by Lyco



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Comic books - Fandom, Doctor Who, From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Girl Meets World, Power Rangers, Robyn Hood - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, Supergirl, The Flash (TV 2014), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen The Luchador, F/F, F/M, Gen, Matthews family - Freeform, McCall Pack, More Peacekeeepers, Other, PTSD issues, Queen Family, Secret Identity Reveals, Sontarans being problematic, Strange Dreams, The Allens - Freeform, The Wests, Time Travel, Yamashiro Family, arrowverse, mccall family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 140
Words: 238,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: Various ideas and one-shots.





	1. Arrownominal!

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing but the story idea you see within this story. As I'm sure most of you know there's been a big craze lately with that Power/Rangers fan film that got made. That got me to thinking, then thinking about the ending of The Green With Evil saga got me to thuinking even more. And thus, this bit of fun craziness came into life. Enjoy! Also, welcome to the first of many one shots I intend to place all in one area rather then separately!**

**Summary: Binge watching with Felicity leads to some interesting results for Oliver.**

* * *

The battle had been long and hard, if a bit brutal at times. But in the end Oliver 'The Arrow' Queen, leader of the Morphin' Arrows was victorious in freeing his beloved sister from the evil spells of Malcolm 'The Magician' Merlyn. Who had sought to use Thea Queen in his evil plans to destroy Oliver and the Morphin' Arrows and finally take over Starling City. From which there he would begin to make attemps to control all of the world in the name of the Merlyn Empire. The same Empire that his own son Thomas had betrayed as he had those blasted things called morals within him. Something the elder Merlyn had been sure of that his mother was responsible for. Bless that woman's soul.

After having managed to knock his sister to the ground, Oliver used a special arrow laser to purify the bow that helped to control his sister. A glow soon surrounded it and then a black mist left the bow and evaporated into the air. Also causing Thea to de-arrow as well, Oliver quickly de-arrowed as well and raced over to his sister to help her get up. Who had been feeling rather dazed after having been freed. Thea looked at her brother as he helped her stand up. "O-Ollie?! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to do any of that!" She cried out, near tears at all of what she had been forced to do thanks to that tyrannical nutjob who claimed to be her true father.

Oliver hugged her to show that it was alright while the team in front of them stood watching in silence in their civilian forms but happy over the turn of events they were witnessing. "Shh Speedy, its okay now. None of that was your fault, it was all on him." Oliver told her consolingly.

"Yeah little sis, its all on that maniac!" Tommy called out with his own words that were meant to re-assure her.

That got a smile from the girl in question. Which made him happier then what he was currently at in succeeding in what he had been aiming for.

Oliver stared at his sister for a moment, considering what he was going to do next. Logically he knew that having her on the team would be good for them due to Merlyn's increasing hostility. But the brotherly side of him didn't want her involved at all. However, he finally made a decision. "Speedy, while I'd rather not have you anywhere near this, would you join us and fight by our side?" Part of him hoped she would say yes while another part hoped she said no.

Thea looked at him in surprise and shock, but inwardly happy he wanted her with him and his team. "You really want me with you guys?"

The team quickly surrounded her and Oliver, all voicing their approval of her joining them. Causing Thea to smile gratefully at them all. "Okay, if anything it'll get dear ol' dad in an uproar!" Her statement received a chorus of happy exclamations with lots of hugging.

"Guys, as the fair Felicity would say. This is simply arrownominal! Called out Ray 'The Atom' Palmer quite happily.

Oliver merely rolled his eyes good naturedly at his team mate. "Alright guys, let's do this." He called out as he stepped in front of them. The others quickly lining up behind him, grins all present on their faces.

"ITS ARROW TIME! ARROW!" Oliver morphed into his Arrow suit with added poses and the like. Finishing off with his bow having an arrow loaded up and pointed at the sky.

"FREELANCER!" John 'Freelancer' Diggle called out, and was soon covered in a light green outfit you might see from SWAT members or Special Forces members. Doing his own fancy moves in the process, followed by crossing his arms to complete it.

"CANARY!" Sara 'Ta-er al-Sahfer' Lance called out. Morphing into her black outfit, complete with domino mask and blonde wig. Bo staff in hand as she did her own poses before finishing it with her staff going behind her back.

"BIG SPENDER!" Tommy 'Party Boy' Merlyn called out with a smirk on his face. His suit merely consisted of a well designed armani suit and money falling down around him with a spotlight from somewhere shining down on him and that smirk still present on his face with his own arms crossed as well.

"THE FLASH!" Barry 'The Fastest Man Alive' Allen called out, spinning in a circle and soon being donned in his red outfit. A red backdrop behind him as he posed in mid speed.

"ARSENAL!" Roy 'Abercrombie' Harper called out, quickly being covered in a red outfit with all sorts of weapons on him. He made a menacing pose by swinging escrema sticks.

"ATOM!" Ray 'The Atom' Palmer called out, red and blue armor flew on to him to complete his morphing sequence. His pose was merely him hovering a few inches off the ground.

Thea taking her cue next, brought her bow out in front of her and yelled out "ARTEMIS!" She was soon covered in her own outfit, but instead of all black it was both black and purple. She fired off an arrow soon after in a random direction, choosing to simply stand where she was with one leg put up to have her knee put outward. Her bow in front of her.

Once this was all done, the whole group posed together as one. Each with their own added uniqueness to it. "Separately, we're strong. But together.. WE'RE UNSTOPPABLE! Oliver called out.

And then as a group, "TEAM ARROW!" And behind them as they posed proudly different colors of smoke went up behind them in an explosion that did nothing to harm them.

From their base of operations underneath Verdant, Felicity 'Lady of Wifi' Smoak and Lyla 'Argus' Diggle watched on. Happy with how things turned out. "Oh yeah! That jerk is in trouble now!" Felicity called out very happily. Lyla smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm but said nothing.

It was then that Oliver woke up with a yelp on the very couch he and Felicity had been on earlier in the night watching some of her old favorite shows on Netflix.  _Jesus, remind me to never binge watch with her again!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that concludes that random bit of fun! Hope you all will enjoy! And now back to your regularly scheduled programming!**


	2. Some Chili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's time away for 5 years has brought on quite a few noticable quirks that he hasn't exactly been able to hide. None more so then the way he liked to make his special chili. Could be set anytime during season 1 or afterwards but with Tommy still alive.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see for the story. And now, let's do it to it!**

* * *

Oliver 'Ollie' Queen's 5 years away and presumed dead during it had instilled a few odd quirks in the young man. And for his family and friends, they wound up easily noticing them. But never really said anything to him about it. Especially since it wasn't really even meaning any kind of harm and they just figured it was his own special way of dealing with things. Although Walter had been the one to sensibly suggest that perhaps therapy was a good course of action as there was no telling of the amount of damage to his physche his time away had wrought on him. But as per usual it tended to be ignored in favor of pretending everything was okay even when it wasn't. Today however would blow that entire notion away, and it was all thanks to Thea when she went to find out where the Gregorian chants she kept hearing in the manor were coming from.

Her search eventually led her to the kitchen, thuogh why Raisa would be listening to that sort of thing is beyond her since she really didn't seem the type to do so. But when she took a look inside, what she found within shocked her a whole heck of a lot. For it was her big brother himself who had the chants playing. And playing rather loudly at that and waving his arms around in time to the music with a bit of a sway of his body along for the ride. Not to mention the cooking spoon that could be seen in one hand that looked to be covered in some kind of red sauce.  _Maybe he's finally snapped? Maybe Raisa got him to do this for some weird reason only she knows?_  Were just some of the things Thea had wondering about in her head.

Thinking quickly however, she began to record the scene with her phone to later send to everyone she knew. Including the bodyguard and the IT girl her brother had wound up becoming friends with and only had their numbers in case of an emergency. Something Oliver had been oddly insistent on, but she went with it anyway. The fact he wasn't sleeping with the blonde girl was something of a shock to Thea, but she chalked it up to him possibly taking his time. Or that the IT girl in question for whatever reason wasn't interested. She resolved however to get to the bottom of that when she could. For now though, she needed to get her brother's attention.

"Ollie!" Came and went try number 1.

Trying again for a second time produced the same results, same for the 3rd and 4th time which both included yelling. But the chants were pretty much keeping her from being heard. So finally getting the bright idea to shut it off. She was then met with a response she sure as heck wasn't expecting, but grateful as can be she was still recording the whole thing. She also placed her phone in a good place to able to capture the whole thing on its camera function.

Oliver paused in what he was doing, annoyed that his preparations and spiritual meditations were interrupted. "Whomsoever hath ended the healing balms of the Gregorians, I command thee! To bring them forth again to mine ears once more!" Thea was torn between shock and wanting to laugh.

Waiting a moment to see if the intruder would listen, and seeing that they had yet to do so. He turned around in annoyance to see who the interloper was. The fact it was his baby sister surprised him and had him feeling slightly embarrassed.  _And I thought I had the place to myself!_  He lamented to himself, a bit annoyed as well at having been caught.

"Ah, lovely sister of mine! W-what are you doing here?" He whispered, not wishing to disturb the chili.

Something his sister didn't seem to catch on too. And left her wondering how much longer he might keep on speaking to her like this despite her catching him in the act. "Well I wanted to know where the sounds were coming from and I found myself here. Where you are." Though it was likely pointless to point that out, she still felt the need too.

"SHHH! Your words must be but a whisper whilst the chili is being prepared!" He told her seriously with his own whispering and looking as serious as possible about it in the process.

Thea just raised her eyebrows at him at that, slightly baffled at how seriously he was taking things. But decided to play along for now as she figured it would be well worth the blackmail she would have on him later. After all, a sister has to have some kind of way to get a sibling to agree to something if they are being difficult about it. Like not having John Diggle tail her and Roy on dates anymore. Something she KNOWS Oliver has to be behind but he's kept silent on it no matter what she's tried so far.  _Hah, not anymore! No more tails! I have the upperhand big brother and you don't even realize it!_  She thought gleefully.

"Okay, so why the whispering?" Feeling slightly silly now herself for even doing any whispering.

"Because... Because my Master commanded it during the times the chili was sought to be made. The chants however, were my idea." He told her with a grin on his face. Though unknown to him, anytime Tatsu had made the chili she had only told him to stay quiet so that she could focus on making her special chili. Of course had she known what that would result in she would have made sure to explain why she wanted him to stay quiet in the first place. Course if she also knew that Oliver saw her as the mother he never realized he actually needed. She might have also hugged him. Or hit him, he wasn't entirely sure of that outcome.

"Oh... Okay... If you say so Ollie. So, can I have a taste?" Thea found herself very, very curious about this supposed 'master' of his and really hoped he hadn't been sexually messed with to a point he'd call anyone that. She had to repress the shudder at the idea.

"No, no tasting can be allowed at this time. For the chili is not yet ready and to taste it now would ruin it!" Was his firm response, and strongly believing every single bit of it.

_Ohh yeah! Blackmail big time baby!_  The girl thought quite happily again.

"Aww, well if you say so Ollie. I guess I'll come back by later to see if its ready." She finally said, trying hard not to break into a fit of giggles right in front of him.

"Yes, that is very good! Perhaps when we next gather about for dinner hmm?" He nodded like it was a done deal. Making Thea want to laugh even more.

Smiling at him, she started to walk away and made sure to grab her phone from where left it. "Okay Ollie, see ya!" Not even bothering to whisper that time to see if she could get a rise out of him. But apparently didn't seem to work. And quickly took off.

Oliver harrumphed at the impudence of his sister before walking over to the music player and turning it on again. The sounds of the chants instantly making him tilt his head upwards with his arms spread and eyes closed. Basking in the radiance of its soothing sounds. Meanwhile Thea was already sending the video to those they knew with the tag line of 'You Have Got To Watch this!' The reactions soon led to all sorts of messages on Oliver's phone, but the music kept him from hearing it. One such text from Moira however read like this.  _Oh dear, perhaps Walter has been right this entire time..._

One from Tommy however was a bit more on the positive side.  _Hey man, I definitely want some!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that concludes that! Heck I might even re-visit this later on to include more chili fun. Or to show another of his little quirks he might have likely gotten during his time away. R and R!**


	3. The Next Generation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 20 years later and the next generation of heroes is starting to rise up.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see in this chapter. In this little version of the future for the Arrow/Flash universe, Sara did NOT die and simply was comatose for a good long while after Barry managed to successfully save her before she hit the dumpster as he had simply been in the right place at the right time after he headed away from Oliver. Also the idea of Oliver being one of the trainers/mentors for the next generation of heroes has been an idea in my head for awhile now that I wanted to explore a bit. Also, I'm gonna play around with the timeline here a bit. Bruce's parents are killed during the 3rd year Oliver had been believed dead. Could be considered from the Gotham show if you want to see it that way. Admittedly, I haven't seen that series yet myself. So basically Oliver is the more older and experienced Veteran while Bats isn't, but he still has a spot on the League Council. And so far only has the first Robin with him. So here we go!**

* * *

In the past 20 years that has passed, much had changed and some things just didn't. Like Slade Wilson being a pain the butt for a lot of heroes for example. One thing that had certainly changed was Oliver's attitude towards a lot of things. And wasn't as dark and broody as he used to be. And had even lectured Batman on that many times. Something that had seriously irked the Dark Knight for the longest time. The Gotham Knight really didn't care if the Veteran knew what he was talking about or not and just felt the older man needed to butt out. Something that many in the League and the Council all knew quite well. Which sometimes made Council meetings a bit tense as they were never quite sure if the two would get into it with one another. The Council itself was comprised of ten men and women and had originally been set up by what Cisco Ramon still liked to call Team Flarrow to this very day. Even Palmer had a spot at the table for some time until he chose to vacate it. Sara, despite no longer being in active duty as she had retired still chose to keep her spot in the group.

Sara was another person that the Batman just didn't care for. And it all came down due to her past connections with the League of Assassins. That and the fact she's been happily married to Nyssa for years didn't help either. Batman had also made the mistake of challenging Sara and it was well known it hadn't ended well for him. And as such, wisely kept his mouth shut when it came to her. As for why Nyssa had gone off and married Sara and had yet to be hunted down, all anyone really knew is that she had challenged her father and came out the worse for wear cause of it. But in the end he had agreed to allow his daughter to do as she wished. Some speculate it might be down to due to him still wishing to retire after Oliver had refused his offer and hoped that Nyssa and Sara could possibly provide him an heir somehow. Of course there was always Talia, whom had certainly been a surprise to the centuries old man.

That was another issue Batman had too when it came to the Assassins bunch. And currently while brooding, he was waiting on the rest of the Council members to come inside the meeting room so that they could discuss current issues. Aside from Batman and Sara having a spot at the table, Oliver, Roy, Felicity, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen, and John Stewart also had positions too. John Diggle years earlier had refused as things were getting even weirder for him and was quite happily retired from the crime fighting life with Lyla. Ted Grant was another who stepped down from the Council for various reasons. Sara 'Freebird' Diggle however had decided to become one of the next generation of heroes, much to her father's dismay. Of course he was also secretly proud of his little girl. Lyla however was just happy that her daughter was spending her time constructively rather then destructively.

When Sara Lance had eventually learned that the Diggles had named their daughter after her, she had honestly felt truly touched by that and swore to be the most coolest aunt that there ever was. Even deciding to train the girl when she got older. She had even trained Sin too after she finally managed to talk the girl into it. And now Sin proudly carried the mantle of The Canary. Something that still slightly irked Laurel Lance a bit to this day. As at the time when her sister was in a coma, she had been getting pretty good at the whole crime fighting thing. At least until her father and sister put down their foots and told her to stop and stick to being a lawyer. As in Captain Lance's words 'One daughter running around doing this insanity is all I can really handle.' And the lawyer grudgingly agreed to stop.

After several more minutes of waiting, the room soon filled up with the rest of the Council. But Oliver was nowhere to be seen. When asked why that was, all Felicity had said is that he was currently dealing with something he couldn't get away from and left it at that. And before Batman could say anything to that, Superman managed to beat him to it. "Ahem, we can worry about that later. But for now, let's get started."

It had long been decided several years ago that every 3 months that the Council would have a different head of it. And currently Superman was that head. This was done so as to avoid burn out and any fallout that might cause. So far it was working rather nicely too. Wonder Woman decided to speak up next. "I believe it is time we discussed the younger heroes who are now active on the field. While several of them are side kicks to some of us for one reason or another. I think it would be ideal if they were to form their own group and be around one another more."

Many at the table nodded their heads in approval of this. But the Batman had his own reservations about the idea. Especially since he didn't quite feel that Robin was ready to fully be on his own just yet. Of course the idea that maybe he had trouble letting go never entered his mind. Felicity chose to speak up next. "I think that would be a great idea actually. As a few of them have worked together before pretty well and doing this would be beneficial for them. We could even have someone to help out with training programs." Nods of approval were seen yet again.

Over the years Felicity had finally managed to get a hang on her lack of a brain to mouth filter. Although it still happened from time to time. Especially if she happened to be annoyed with Batman and knew it would bother the crap out of the brooding man if she babbled. She was another that the Dark Knight didn't much care for as he felt she was a civilian and really had no place in the Council. The fact she liked to mother hen and called him out on a few things were factors too. "I think I would be best for something like that." He called out gruffly.

Barry however, had something to say. "Yeah, man I really don't think they need to learn how to brood. You brood enough for everyone as it is!"

The Bat tried not to feel too annoyed by the Speedster's words. "Oh? And I suppose you think you would be best for that?" He asked him archly.

"Who? Me? No way! Oliver maybe but not me." Was the laugh filled response.

"Didn't he once put two arrows into your back when he first started your training with him?" Diana asked uncertainly, as she was a bit concerned about a man who if he would do something like that. Then would likely do so with teenagers.

Barry laughed a bit again at that. "Oh yeah, but I highly and I mean HIGHLY doubt he would do that to them though. After all he's mellowed out a lot since then." Felicity had to smile at that, as it was quite true.

While Diana looked less uncertain about it now, Batman could be heard scoffing at the idea. He didn't particularly want the archer giving lessons to Robin. Nor any kind of crazy ideas either. And the archer had certainly gained a few of those over the years. Like deciding on actually using a boxing glove arrow in his arsenal. Something he had actually been on the receiving end himself a time or two. Roy spoke up next. "Hey Oliver trained me and I turned out just fine!" Sure part of his arm was now cybernetic after it getting cut off in a fight but over all he really had turned out pretty well.

Batman looked over at the red clad archer for a moment before speaking. "Forgive me if I don't take you at your word considering a certain mishap of yours." He told him coldly.

The mishap being that Roy had slept with the villianess known as Cheshire. Though he never regretted it as it had given him the most cherished thing he'd ever gotten in his life. That being little Lian who was now 4 and currently having play time with Thea at their home. Where he'd much rather be then here. "Oh like you really have room to talk considering a certain cat lady in Gotham." Roy finally said with a smirk easily seen on his face.

The Bat however didn't take the bait and let it be for the time being. The last Martian hoping to ease the tension in the room spoke up next in his usual calming manner. "As I believe a majority of us are in approval of the young ones forming their own group. Should we call them in now or simply wait til all our business is finished?"

Stewart then added his own two cents saying that they should just go ahead and get them to come up and then handle more business afterwards. Which got many a nod of approval for. "Very well, let's get them up here then." Called out Superman, who silently wished he had his own protege who could join in on this.

Sara winced as she knew exactly where they were at the moment. "Uhh... About that. We kinda can't right now."

Everyone aside from Roy turned to look at her, all of them curious about that. "And why is that?" Batman gruffly asked.

Roy jumped in next, saving Sara from having to say anything herself. And she swore she'd buy the man she considered like a little brother to her a beer after this was done. "Well you see that's the thing. Oliver's actually got them all out on a training exercise right now." Was his calm explanation, though on the inside he was enjoying the looks he got for his answer.

"WHAT!?" The Dark Knight roared out unhappily. As again he didn't want the archer anywhere near his protege and possibly giving him ideas.

"Whoa man, no need to yell. I'm right here! Their totally fine, he even took them to Lian Yu for the training." That maddeningly calming way he spoke was really starting to annoy The Bat now. But before he could say anything, Felicity beat him too it.

"WHAT!? He better not have taken my daughter to that place!" Felicity's Loud Voice had come out in fine form. And the Martian Manhunter could be seen rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Roy hesitated there, something Sara quickly spotted and had to hide a smile at the sight. Even after all these years he still couldn't really stand up to Felicity and her Loud Voice. "Um... He might have?" The red clad archer said hesitantly.

"OLIVER JONAS QUEEN!" Could pratically be heard through out the whole Watchtower.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's that for now! And yes, I will be doing more with this! Hopefully the way I've set up things here will make sense. R and R!**


	4. When The Parents Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zay's view of an arguing Lucas and Maya comes to light with interesting results.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I did own a 3DS charger til the puppy chewed it up though. So I've decided to do up something similar to my Arrow/Flash Possibilities fic for the Boy/Girl Meets World fandom (primarily for GMW). Hopefully this will prove to be as liked as Possibilities is. With that said, let's get on with the first chapter of Girl Meets Possibilities! This one was inspired by a Tumblr post.**

* * *

It was during the sophomore year of college for the High Five that a view point of Zay's came to light. One Riley wouldn't exactly be happy with as he would come to find out soon afterwards. Now one might think they would have all gone to separate colleges but the group had made a decision to stick together for the next step in their education. Something Stuart Minkus and Isadora Smackle hadn't been too happy about as Smackle had the belief that Farkle only did it to stay close to Riley, leading to a break up for the Genius Couple no matter what he tried to do to convince her otherwise. On Stuart's part, he felt his son was wasting his potential by not pursuing more advanced schooling but Jennifer had gotten her way about ensuring the man would support their son in whatever he did if it made him happy. The separation between the Genius Couple didn't last long thankfully due in part to Riley's interference that also involved a cat fight between the two girls.

A fight that only really started cause in a moment that was rare for Riley, she got highly annoyed with the other girl for being so damn stubborn to even really listen to anything she said. Riley would also be the one who wound up surprising her friends and family by being the one to experiment early on in college since everyone else thought that it'd be any of her friends instead who'd do it. Something Maya gave people an earful about when she heard about that particular line of thinking. Although nobody knew that Farkle and Isadora were up to some interesting things until their junior year of college. Now the thing that led to a revelation about Zay's view point all started one day at Topanga's when Maya and Lucas got into another of their arguments that one could probably set their watches by since the two had a love for bickering with one another that had been going on for years.

"Oh come on Ranger Rick! You were looking and you know it!" Yelled Maya with a finger pointed at him as she'd caught him earlier in the day at lunch staring at Mary Kraler's particularly lovely self.

He gaped at her in shock over that as his eyes had never strayed from the Blonde Beauty as she had proven to be more than enough for him to even bother thinking about looking elsewhere. "For the last time, I was not looking at her! Why would I!?"

"How should I know how your mind works!?"

"That's like asking how I should know how yours works!" Retorted Lucas, who'd yet to figure her out fully. A feat he believed only Riley had accomplished but refused to share the secret due to some pact she made with Maya.

Farkle and Zay believed he was being paranoid but he knew better! Especially when he had confronted the two girls over it at one point and they gave him this little smile implying they knew what he didn't know. Unfortunately for him, Lucas had yet to figure out they had only been messing with him that day. Maya honestly thought it'd be way more fun for him to figure her out fully with as little help as possible. Something that had gotten an eyeroll from Riley more than once as well. "Men aren't supposed to know how a girl's mind works! If they did, the universe would unravel."

Lucas rolled his eyes over that one. "Riiiiiight."

"So just admit you were lookin' at her and then we can move on." Really, its not like she hadn't looked at other guys a time or two as it was only natural. But its not like she would have done anything about it as she was with Lucas and intended to keep it that way. She figured that maybe he thought it would hurt her if he had been looking, which while sweet was so not the case at all.

Her boyfriend pinched the bridge of his nose before responding. "For cryin' out loud, I was lookin' at her chili cheese fries okay!?" He couldn't help it! He'd just been so damned hungry and the line had already been pretty long when he got there!

Zay couldn't help but chuckle over that one. "Don't you just love it when the parents argue? Its amazing none of us need therapy yet from it."

That got him a glare from not only the bickering couple but Riley as well but the couple didn't keep their focus on him for long though as Maya couldn't help but ask him with her voice filled with incredulousness if he was being serious. "Of course I'm bein' serious Shortstack, I was hungrier then two pigs at feedin' time when I got to the lunch room."

One of the things Maya couldn't help but love about the guy was his use of farm life references, even if he knew she was going to likely use any of it against him. But then again, that made things more fun that way for the two. Before they could get their argument going again, a clearing of the throat happened. Making the two turn to the source of it and seeing Katy Hart with her arms crossed while looking right at them. While her and Shawn hadn't been able to make it work as a couple due to his work, they were able to be good friends and the man continued to be a good influence for Maya. Even tag teaming with Cory when they grilled Lucas about his intentions towards her. Despite how things worked out between her mom and Shawn, he was the only man other than Cory Matthews she would even think of as a father figure and even call 'dad' right to his face.

"Now you know I love the both of you very much, but I still have to ask for the two of you to leave if you both insist on continuing your argument as its making the customers a bit uncomfortable." God, these two were just so weird but they made it work somehow.

After a quick look around the room, they noticed that the customers really were looking a bit uncomfortable and unhappy with their arguing. "Oh, sorry Ms. Hart." Apologized Lucas while looking guilty and making Maya want to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry mom. We'll take this outside."

And with that, the two quickly took off to continue their argument outside. Leaving Zay on his own with Riley and Farkle who'd been trying to ignore everything around him in favor of studying. The ballet and hip hop dancer chanced a look in Riley's direction and thrown by the fact she was glaring at him! "Whoa! Why the glare!?"

"You know full well why." She told him sweetly in response and making him feel pretty confused.

Farkle had to keep himself from smiling or laughing as he knew his friend was about to get read the riot act! As anytime Riley got that sweet tone going, it usually meant some bad, bad things for anyone she used it on. Their old class mate Dave from John Quincy Adams Middle School, along with Charlie Gardner had found that out the hard way after a prank had gone wrong. "Uhh… No sugar, I sure don't." Replied Zay while trying to figure out where the heck the girl was going with the whole thing!

"Lucas and Maya are the parents of our group? That ring any bells in that head of yours?"

The way his eyes went wide in realization showed that it had done exactly that. "Oh! Well, yeah, I mean its obvious with them two isn't it?"

The look he got from Riley told him that she really didn't agree with that at all. "No! Its not obvious at all! I mean, wouldn't Farkle and I be the ones best qualified for the parent roles of this group!?" The look of disbelief Farkle shot her showed even he didn't believe that line of thinking.

"Actually… I see you two as the grandparents that everybody comes too when anything Lucas and Maya suggests happens to not work."

Riley's crossing of the arms and giving him a very unhappy look quickly clued him into the fact she really didn't think highly of what he'd just said. "GRANDPARENTS!? Are you saying I'm old!?"

Zay backed up while throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa! I'm not sayin' that at all Sugar!" He looked to Farkle for help but the genius was no help considering he was pretty much finding the whole thing funny as can be.

"Zay?" Came that sweet tone of voice yet again that had the dancer worried.

"Yeah?"

"You should really start running right now."

Young Mr. Babineaux could tell just how serious the girl was being and the memory of what happened with the last guy she used the sweet tone with came to mind. "Yeah, I'll.. Just uhh..." Instead of finishing what he was about to say, he was gone and Riley was soon after him and leaving a still laughing Farkle behind.

The two ran past Lucas and Maya who were quite occupied with one another in the form of making out after having settled their latest argument. One that had earned the good Huckleberry a new nickname in the form of 'Chili Friar'. "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Yelled out Riley as she chased after Zay.

The kissing couple broke apart in confusion and watched their friends. "Should we do somethin' about that?" Asked Lucas to his girlfriend in confusion.

"Hmm… Nah." With that settled, the two got back to what they'd been doing before their two friends had come by.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Shouted Zay and making for muffled laughter from the happy couple.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all will have enjoyed this and I am willing to accept prompt ideas if you have any. And I seem incapable of writing something short, but I think that stems from the fact I dislike reading short stories and love long ones. I'm weird for that probably.**


	5. A Walk Home Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk to Riley's involves an event neither Riley or Lucas were expecting to happen.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place during the New World episode after Riley and Lucas leave Topanga's.**

* * *

Despite the awkwardness of the whole thing involving the new status between him and Riley, he was at least grateful it was with her and not someone else he didn't know. It made him wonder how in the heck Yogi and Darby were pulling off the whole relationship thing months later since most young couples their age didn't exactly last very long for one reason or another. He seriously considered talking to them about it to see what kept them going and if maybe he could somehow apply it to his relationship with Riley. But a part of him thought it would likely be for nothing since even holding hands felt awkward as Hell and he really wished he hadn't given into the peer pressure everybody had heaped on him and Riley. Which considering it had even been a factor to get to this point was a clear warning sign for him and he wondered if the Pretty Brunette even realized that herself. Hell, considering who he used to be back in Texas, a little peer pressure shouldn't have been a problem but apparently it was!

Riley herself was wondering if it really truly was supposed to be this awkward and honestly, she wasn't liking it. This is the boy she's crushed on for months now for crying out loud so it shouldn't be like this at all! Heck, she kissed him on that train too and it had been really nice for her since it was her first kiss as she would forever deny what Farkle did as being her first kiss. Even if it had unexpectedly given her a feeling of butterflies in her stomach more so then the kiss with Lucas. The daughter of Cory and Topanga realized she was going to have to talk to her parents very soon about all this, or at least talk about it with her mom instead of her dad anyway. Especially since he would be liable to freak out over the whole thing! She wondered how Yogi and Darby were even managing to pull off this whole relationship thing as a boyfriend and girlfriend.

She'd probably laugh if she knew Lucas was thinking along those same lines about those two. She could only hope and pray this whole awkward thing would soon pass so they could be all couple like with one another and be just like her parents. The sounds of whistling and cat calls brought to the two to a standstill as several people came their way and Riley felt a shiver of fear go down her spine at the sight of them. They looked like teenagers but they certainly looked like the type of people her father had warned her about. But surely they couldn't be all that bad right?  _Here's to hoping they are nice!_

The six teenagers were wearing green vests with no shirt, red gloves, ripped black jeans, brown boots, and green bandannas around their heads and Lucas had a very bad feeling about them. "Well, well, well. Lookit what we have here fellas! Two lil cutie pies out enjoyin' this nice Sunny day hand in hand! Makes you wanna puke!" The words from the speaker caused the others to start laughing and Riley honestly thought the guy was just joking around so she smiled at them but couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped from her.

"Well I would hope it wouldn't make you puke as that would be bad." She told them as they came up to her and Lucas.

She was surprised however when Lucas got in front of her as if he was trying to block their view of her for some reason. "Aww, lookit here fellas, he's tryin' to protect his girlfriend! Isn't that just sweet?"

"The sweetest thing ever boss!" Called out one of the vest wearers with a laugh.

"Yeah, probably sweeter than a candy bar!"

Lucas' bad feeling about these guys was getting stronger and he was really hoping he wouldn't have to do anything as he did NOT want Riley to see that side of him. A side of him he hoped to have buried back in Texas. A side he knew Riley wouldn't like at all and likely make her feel afraid of him while Maya probably would be a bit more accepting of it knowing her. "Look guys, we don't want any trouble okay? We're just on our way to her house is all."

He'd try the Southern Gentleman thing first to see how things would go. "Heh, he sounds Country or somethin' boss!"

Laughter could be heard after that. "I think you're right about that Mick, I think you're right. So where ya from Country Boy?"

"Austin, Texas."

A chorus of moos and other cowboy related things erupted after that and Lucas frowned in annoyance at it while Riley was starting to get really worried about all this. Especially with how Lucas had an arm extended as if to try and block any of those guys from attempting to get to her. "Well hot damn Country Boy! Never met me a Texan before until today!" The apparent leader of the bunch responded after stopping with the moo's and the like.

"Happy to help, but would ya kindly please move aside so that Ah can git muh girlfriend home?"

Anytime he started dipping into his Texan Roots and talked like that, it usually meant bad things were about to happen unless the thing making him angry was stopped before it could escalate into a fight. Riley was a little surprised and concerned to hear her crush and boyfriend's speech patterns change like that and part of her wondered how Maya would react since she liked to try and annoy him a lot any chance she got. No doubt mock him until he did something that wasn't going along with their game and she would shudder in annoyance over it. Laughter could be heard again from the teenagers and the leader got right up in Lucas' face. "Ooh wee! Gettin' a little Country on us are we!? And what if we don't want to move aside?" To emphasize his point of not wanting to do as asked, he pulled out a switch blade and flicked the blade out and put it between him and Lucas.

The sound of that made Riley look over Lucas' shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the knife!  _Oh God, he has a knife! Doesn't he know how dangerous those things are!?_

The appearance of the knife didn't even so much as make Lucas blink, not even when the guy's friends pulled out switch blades of their own. Instead, it only made him that much more angrier. "Then if ya don't, yer gonna be in fer a world of hurt." Came the response from Lucas in a cold but calm voice that actually scared even more Riley then what she already was feeling as that was not something she ever would have thought to hear from him!

And quite frankly, she never wanted to hear it again. The six teenagers all laughed again as if what they heard was the funniest damn thing ever. "Hot damn Country Boy! I needed that laugh! But tell ya what, hand over any money you two got on you and we'll let you both go about your day. Easy as pie."

"Ah'm afraid Ah can't agree tah that request."

"Lucas..." Tried Riley, as really giving any money they had to these guys would be a lot more preferable to potentially getting hurt.

"Aww, I think that cutie pie of yours would prefer if you agreed!"

The boy from Texas knew that his old fighting days were about to come back but at least it was for a good cause. As he was not about to give in to what these yahoos were wanting from him and the Pretty Brunette. "Riley, Ah'm sorry fer what yer about tah see." Lucas said with a look over his shoulder at his girlfriend who was quite confused by what he meant by that.

She'd get her answer soon afterwards in a most shocking way as the leader was in the middle of saying something that was probably going to be mean when he got knocked in the jaw. And it was enough to knock him to the ground and make his friends look on in shock! "Deeks! You alright man!?"

The now known as Deeks looked up at Lucas with an angry look on his face as he wiped blood away from his mouth. "Yeah, I'm just peachy, but Country Boy here won't be for long. GET EM!"

His pals obeyed and charged at Lucas as Riley backed up in fear. Fear of seeing this happen, fear for Lucas getting hurt by these guys, fear of what they might do to her. It was honestly the most scared she'd ever been in her whole entire life and if she never felt that way again, she would be happy with that. Lucas however proved to be more then any of them thought he would. Even when they managed to cut him with their knives he still kept going. Soon, all of them including Deeks were on the ground in pain and more then one broken bone as well. The cut and somewhat bloody Lucas was holding Deeks by the top of his vest with a fist cocked back ready to him one final time. "What… The… Hell?" Got out the battered gang leader.

"Da thang 'bout me is dat Ah'm as strong as a Horse and easily as angry as a wild chargin' Bull when those Ah care 'bout are threatened." Came the response from Lucas in that same cold but calm sounding voice.

Young Riley Matthews could hardly believe what she had just seen happen right in front of her. She never in a million years would have thought Lucas Friar capable of such a thing. And it gave her a scary image of what he might would have done to Billy if Maya hadn't jumped on his back to keep him from doing something he would regret to their fellow classmate. "L-Lucas?"

The sound of a frightened voice brought the Huckleberry out of the angry haze he was in and he looked to where it had came from. Seeing a highly frightened Riley Matthews made him drop Deeks quickly as he rushed over to her. "Come on, let's get you home." He told her softly and flinched when she pulled away from him.

Thankfully however she let him take her the rest of the way home as she knew he needed something for those cuts. Once they got into her apartment, he was quickly patched up as Cory called the police to let them know what had happened. His mother was also called and she got over there pretty darn quickly and was frightened and worried by what she had been told. Thankfully Lucas wasn't punished as he had been protecting Riley from those with bad intentions. Both Cory and Lucas' mother were quite proud of him for what he'd done even though both felt something else could have been done but didn't voice that opinion. The two teenagers wound up breaking up as Riley was having trouble in dealing with the whole thing. Plus the awkwardness of the whole thing was also part of the reason.

Lucas was somewhat relieved but also hurt at the same time as he was feeling rejected by the girl now after seeing what he did. Cory and Topanga had quickly reassured him however that she would just need time to come to grips with it as not everyday you saw something like that. And that soon things would be okay between the two of them. Lucas hoped they were right about it as he didn't want to lose Riley from his life. But her view of him was unfortunately forever changed and it'd be awhile before she could wrap her head around it. It certainly wouldn't help any when Zay showed up two weeks later and rocked her world even more where Lucas Friar was concerned. Maya and Farkle not treating him any differently helped out a great deal for the young Texan as well. Especially since a majority of his classmates had walked around on eggshells where he was concerned until Maya said something about it and they stopped.

No one was really sure of when things would get better between Lucas and Riley since there would be moments where it seemed like things would be okay until Riley would remember what happened. But the fiasco with the yearbooks would start to help bring the two back into a good orbit after Lucas got all fired up over how she and the others were acting.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this and or at least didn't curse my name all that much! R and R!**


	6. A 4th Of July Miracle! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A miracle on the 4th of July makes for a very happy Riley.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Tiramisuspice and the Jackie Bags Hyde episode from That 70's Show inspired this one. Also, Tiramisuspice writes some AMAZING stories so check em out! Even if you aren't Team Lucaya. Also probably one of the few times I may write Rucas, course I could always be wrong.**

* * *

Riley Matthews first met Lucas Friar on the subway train one day on the way to school alongside her best friend Maya Hart back in the seventh grade. He'd quite frankly been a little scary to the girl considering just how angry he was. Not to mention the rebellious streak he had in him that saw him get into trouble more than once. She and her friends would later learn he moved to New York to live with his aunt Rachel after his parents had been killed in a car wreck while his Pappy Joe had been hospitalized and wouldn't be expected to recover for a good long while due to the wreck. Rachel as Riley would learn was an old friend of her parents from college who had been in the Peace Corps for years until she decided to leave and move to New York. This revelation would show Riley and her friends just why he was so darn angry a lot of the time and the brunette had naively thought being around them would make it go away. But sadly as time went on, that anger just never seemed to go away but he would have moments where he was happy. And those would be moments she would love the most.

Zay's arrival would also to some degree help show a side of him any of the group rarely saw as well. And while she long had a crush on the guy, something that freaked out her father a lot much to the amusement of her friends. He never would let anything happen as he felt he'd just ruin her happy innocence no matter what she said. So she would date other guys to try and get over her crush on him while he dated various girls and each one never lasting long with him. He and Maya would even date here and there at times too with both declaring it wasn't even anything really serious between the two. Those two would continue to have a fairly odd friendship that Riley saw as something special between the two since they could relate to one another in ways her, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay really couldn't.

Lucas and Maya would fight tooth and nail for one another and for their friends. Even quickly giving up pot shortly after trying it after Riley accidentally walked in on the two smoking it. Their reasoning being that a three hour lecture from her really wasn't worth the high they would get from pot. Something Zay had laughed his head off about later on when he heard the story but he couldn't say that he didn't warn the two. It got him a couple of bruises in the end but he had considered it to be worth it. Lucas would also be something of a teacher to Riley in the ways of Zen, something Maya had raised an eyebrow about considering how often he himself had been willing to use violence. The former Texan native would admit that it was something his aunt Rachel had got him started on as a means to control his anger and to use alternate methods for when someone would try to goad him into doing something.

Which honestly had explained to the two girls on why he seemed to be somewhat more cooler headed around the middle of their Freshmen year of high school. Riley would also be one of the very few who'd be witness to the more softer side of Lucas on quite a few occasions that had the effect of making her long lived crush on him grow even stronger. And near the end of their Sophomore year of high school, the daughter of Cory and Topanga would decide she had enough of him keeping something beyond friendship from happening between the two of them. He'd fight against it as hard as he could using every reason in the book to try and make her see his way of things and even try to enlist Maya to help him out. Not that it would do any him any good since even the artist was a bit tired of him ducking Riley's feelings for him.

It wouldn't be until the 4th of July that things would come to a head during the party Mr. Matthews' parents threw in Philly for the holiday. A party that saw Riley bring a guy over that she had met at the mall in the city while claiming there was no ulterior motive for the whole thing when Zay, Smackle, and Maya called her on it. Said guy would get the crap knocked out of him when Lucas hit him in the jaw and Riley was instantly convinced he did it out of love for her. Topanga and Amy would quickly usher him in to the kitchen to ice his hand and have a little talk with him as well while Alan and Cory made sure Riley's little guest left the neighborhood with no intention of coming back to start trouble. Of course had Lucas known what the two Matthews women were really up too, he wouldn't have let the two drag him in there.

"Look… I don't like Riley like that okay!? She's a goody little two-shoes while I'm nothing like that! I'm hate and anger and she's love and happiness in a bubbly little package!"

Topanga and Amy looked at one another for a few seconds before looking back at him. "I think someone's protesting a little too much!" Sing songed Amy and causing Topanga to nod in agreement with a smile on her face.

"Lucas, I have seen my daughter with other boys and I have seen her with you. She's at her happiest around you and its clear as day to anybody else that you are more at ease with her and pretty happy too then you are with anyone else."

Lucas paced a little and rubbed his head in agitation at what was said to him. Then, turning to the two ladies of the Matthews clan with a finger pointed at them. "I think you two are nuts, cause if I like her… Then shoot me."

The two looked at one another and then as one, they turned to him and mimicked a gun shooting him. Causing him to groan over it before walking back outside and leaving the two to smile at one another over a job well done. An excited squeal could be heard thanks to the window being open and they both knew then and there that the young man had asked Riley out. "THAT'S MY BOY!" Shouted out Maya and causing the two to laugh.

Nearly an hour later would see the two happy kids at a park sitting on the hood of Cory's minivan since out of the two only Lucas had his license. She was leaning up against him as he sipped on his drink and not even feeling bothered by the fact she was on him. Which made him deny any reasons for why he wasn't bothered by it as he was still fighting against the whole thing. Little did he know that Riley had no intention of letting him have his way this time around where they were concerned. "Mmm… This has been really nice." Spoke up Riley with a contented sigh.

"I don't hate it." Admitted the young man, even though he would have rather not have even said anything.

"You do know we could have been doing things like this long before now right?"

"Riley, can we not do this right now? Heck, normally I'm the one who ruins moments like these."

She slapped him on the arm after moving away from him. "Oh please, this moment is SO not ruined and you know it! After all, I'm on a really great date with the guy I've wanted to be with for years. So how can anything ruin that?"

_Huh, well… I'm pretty sure I could come up with a few ways._

"Besides, if you even try to ruin this really great date, they will never find your body." He looked at her in surprise over that but she acted like nothing had just happened as she stared at the darkening sky that was starting to have some fairly amazing light shows from all the fireworks.

"Damn Grasshopper, I think you've surpassed the master." He told her with a smile only to get a light smack on his arm again.

"Language?" She nodded with a beaming smile as she was not a fan of bad language, plus the fact he'd just gave her such a compliment like that made her really happy.

A few minutes of silence aside from the exploding of fireworks would see Lucas speak up again. "Riley..." He began and causing the girl to look his way.

"I'm not gonna lie, this has probably been one of the best dates I've ever been on. I mean its been peaceful and quiet so what's not to love?" She pinched him in response to that.

Riley then moved off the hood to stand in front of him with her hands on his knees. Something he liked the feeling of even though he had no intention of mentioning that anytime soon. "I'm really happy you think that." She told him with a smile.

Lucas could probably look into her eyes forever if given the chance. But he knew he'd lose himself in her eyes and that was something he wasn't sure he could do. "But the fact is Riles-" He never got a chance to continue that line of thinking as Riley moved forward and kissed him since she knew full well where he was about to go with that line of thinking and wasn't about to have any of it.

And it wasn't long before he was kissing her back and it was perhaps the most passionately intense filled kiss either of them had ever experienced. After what felt like an eternity between the two, they parted from one another and leaned their foreheads against the other's in silence. For Riley Matthews, that kiss proved exactly what she had been saying about herself and Lucas and what they could have together. And she was now more determined than ever to get him to see that and allow her ray of sunshiney happiness to fill him up and not be so gosh darned gloomy all the time. As for Lucas? He knew full well what that kiss meant and it honestly scared him as it proved anything Riley had said to him to be right. A part of him wouldn't mind kissing her again cause damn! It had proven to be one Hell of an experience for him.

But could he really allow himself to give into her? His gloominess as she put it made him worried he would ruin her and potentially make the happy girl as jaded as he was. Lucas knew she believed that by their being together it would help him become less angry but he doubted it as he knew it would take something monumental for it to happen and he doubted that ever would happen. Now he realized he was likely just making excuses but he could live with that if it meant he didn't ruin what was so special about her. "Now you know I've been so very right about us." The girl said after what seemed like years of peaceful silence between the two of them.

He couldn't deny he felt some measure of peace around her as Topanga Matthews had mentioned earlier. Especially now after that kiss between the two of them. "Riley..." He began but she put a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"No Lucas, don't fight this. Let yourself be happy and give us a chance. The more you fight the more I fight against your fight."

The determined look in her eyes showed Lucas she wasn't playing around at all and he just sighed. He considered what he could do to resist but the likelyhood of it hurting her in the process bothered him more then he cared to admit. Especially if he caused her to cry and Lucas knew how far into the deep end he'd be if that happened. Plus he really didn't want to get chased after with shovels by Matthews and Hunter. "You really aren't gonna leave this alone are ya?" He asked in a slightly defeated tone.

"Nope!" Replied the girl while popping the 'p' with a big smile on her face.

Leting out a breath as he knew then and there he wasn't going to win as when he really thought about it, fighting her on this would just get really tiresome after awhile. Especially when he himself knew he liked the girl as much as she liked him. His Zen Therapist and his aunt Rachel would probably have a field day with this whole thing once they found out. Plus the chance to see Matthews' face when they got back and announced what they were would be pure gold for him too. "Alright Grasshopper, if you want an angry rebellious mess, you got one." Lucas said at last and the reaction he got from the girl made him realize that was the right way to go about it.

The kiss she gave him soon afterwards was another big clue about it as well. He couldn't help but pull her back to him for another kiss though as he quickly realized he just couldn't really get enough and the fact she wasn't fighting that was a really good sign. The cute sounding giggle she gave out while they kissed had him realizing he was probably going to become a goner very quickly. But a part of him really didn't mind that possibility. After they stopped kissing, though both wouldn't have minded continuing to do that. The two placed their foreheads against the other's again and stayed that way for awhile and just generally enjoying the presence of the other as the fireworks went off. Eventually they headed back to Riley's grandparents place to enjoy the evening's fun and when Cory saw the two hand in hand he completely freaked out.

Which had Lucas running away from both Cory and Shawn, much to everybody else's amusement. The whole thing made Maya wish she had a camera to record the whole thing but she would definitely be inspired by it to paint something a lot of people would love as she had created a piece showing Riley at the center of it with two nets with the names of Cory and Shawn on them trying to catch a bull dog named Lucas. Lucas himself was torn between loving and hating the painting while being proud of his blonde friend for creating it to begin with. Riley would prove to be a very good and calming influence on the young man and he would in turn help her be less gung ho about the rules though he could never quite get to her ease up about the language, and to not be as naive so that others wouldn't be able to take advantage of her.

His true healing however would finally begin when Cory started up the Forgiveness Project near the beginning of their Senior year of high school. Something that would take him back to Texas for the first time in years despite Pappy Joe's attempts to get him to come back after the older man started to really heal. His confrontation with the graves of his parents however and the healing that resulted from it is another story however.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it! Will try to have the last chapter for Wild Times In Texas up tonight as well. And Merry Christmas everyone! R and R!**


	7. Delirium Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point during his 5th year on the island, Oliver is ill and pretty much out of his mind because of it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea you see within this story. Presenting one way Oliver could get off the island, and seeing as how we yet don't know how he wound up back on Lian Yu. I decided to do this.**

* * *

It was a rainy night in Starling City and Moira Queen unfortunately had to be out in it due to being called up to the precinct that Detective Lance worked at. The reason for her having to come there is cause her daughter had wound up in trouble again, but due to her age they had decided not to place her in a cell just yet. Instead having her sit near Lance until she could get there. To say Moira was angry is an understatement. Though she had to thank Quentin in her mind for watching over her daughter until she could get there. And despite their differences since the sinking of the Queen's Gambit, the man had wanted to see Thea grow into a responsible adult. If anything so that at least he wouldn't have to deal with another trouble making rich kid. Something that Moira honestly had to smile at despite his words. She quickly made her way inside the precinct and nicely managed to find Quentin and her daughter rather easily.

Quentin it seemed was trying to ignore any attempts made by her daughter to annoy him. Which left the young Queen a bit unhappy herself as it left her bored. "Alright now, I'm here Quentin. Thea, you and I are going to have a talk young lady." The only response she got to that was a scoff from the young girl. Quentin could relate seeing as how Sara was something of a wild child herself. Despite what Laurel thought, he wasn't completely in denial about how his daughter could be at times.

"Yeah, we'll see about that mom." The young girl honestly doubted anything would come of it. After all they had such a sweet deal going between the two of them.

The glare she got actually made her back down a little as it wasn't often she got that sort of reaction from her mom. "Kid, for cryin' out loud. Just listen to your mother alright?" Lance told her exasperatedly.

Thea could only roll her eyes at the older man. Surprised he would even try considering how she knew he disliked her brother very much because of Sara. And of course Laurel before the Gambit. But before anything else could be said, Moira's phone rang and in her haste to answer it she accidentally turned on the speaker portion of the phone so that everyone could hear who it was. Something she'd later thank whoever was watching over them for that mishap. "Hello, Moira Queen speaking." Came her polite tone of voice. Hoping it wasn't business.

" _Mom? Is that... Is that you? Or is that just me being hopeful again?_ " Moira's eyes, along side Thea's and Quentin's widened in shock. As it couldn't possibly be who they thought it was!

Gathering her wits about her, she responded to the man. "I think you have the wrong number sir."

A crazed sounding laugh could be heard next. " _Oh ha ha ha... I kinda hoped I wouldn't have done that. My bad. Guess even when I'm out of it I'm still doing the wrong thing. That's what I do after all, the wrong thing is me. Should be my name instead of Oliver. Wait... Is it Oliver? Lady do you know?_ " His crazed ramblings was beginning to scare Moira a bit. But the more he spoke, the more she began to realize that maybe, just maybe it truly was Oliver.

"Y-yes, I believe I do know. You're my son!" Thea could be seen with tears in her eyes while Lance sat there in stunned disbelief.

" _Whoa! I am!? That's, that's totally cool! I always wanted to be a son! Ya know, I think I was a brother once. His name was Wilson too but he left me alone. Aloneness sucks you know._ " He then giggled a bit madly, as if laughing at a joke only he was privy too.

Lance managed to shake himself out of his stupor and quickly got someone to start tracing the phone call as well as recording it as a just in case kind of thing. Moira had her own tears now that could be seen. Worried deeply for her son. "Oh sweety, this is a miracle!"

Laughing could be heard again. " _Miracles? Oh no no no no... Miracles are bad ya know. They also come in the form of Mirakuru. And that stuff makes ya nutty! Made my friend Wilson that way it did. I think I mighta poked him in the eye or something like that. I honestly no remembers now. I wish I could spins around and around. That would be a ton of fun. Do you ever do stuffs like that?_ "

Moira had a hand covering her mouth, barely being able to hold back the sob she wanted to let out at how her beautiful boy was sounding. Thea just wished she could hug him or something to help make the bad stuff go away.

" _Hellooooo? Did youse hang up on me's? Wait... I'm talking to nothin' aren't I? Oh well, at least I have the rain drops to talk too!_ " More crazed sounding laughing could be heard.

"Oh no sweety! I'm right here! You're mother is right here I promise! We're gonna get you home soon okay?" She hoped her re-assuring words would help him. But the state he seemed to be in likely hindered that.

" _Home!? But I thought I was home? I mean yeah, there's lots of trees and stuffs like that. I think there was lots of buildings too with people speaking weirdly. Oh its hard to remember, I feel funny. Maybe that's why I no remembers?_ " He started to make whoosing noises to amuse himself for whatever reason that only made sense to him.

Moira tried to compose herself a bit more before speaking again. "Oliver sweety, do you know if there's a name for where you are? Is there anyone there with you?" And if there was, why weren't they looking out for her baby!? Or where they responsible? If they were, there would be Hell to pay!

" _Uhh... I theenk its Purgatory or sum such like that. Or maybe Lian Yu? Oh its hard to 'member for little Ollie. Little Ollie's head hurts. And no one here but little Ollie. Been 'lone long time I has. Peoples go bye bye and even go under da ground too. Just leaving poor little Ollie by his lonesomeness. I founded raydeeooooooh stuff to mess withs, was kinda fun. I tink._ " He went off on another round of laughs and giggles, complete with more whoosing noises.

Loud thunder could be heard in the background. Making those who could hear the phone call guess that maybe it was storming right now. Thea despite her tears, was texting Tommy to let him know that Oliver is alive. But that maybe he should get to Detective Lance's precinct pretty quickly if he wants to hear he brother's voice. "Oh sweety, I'm truly sorry no one else is there with you." Moira murmured softly to him.

" _S'okay... Means no one here to hurt me's. Except for Shado. Shado was pretty and very, very, very nice. Hated water bowl slapping, dat was boreded stuffs. But she say I do it or else!_ " Moira wondered if this Shado person was real or not and if so, what she had in mind if he didn't do like she asked. And why would she want him to slap a water bowl anyway!?

"Oliver, we're going to get you home okay? Don't you worry anymore sweety, you're coming home!" And she believed what she said too.

She could hear movement and guessed it was him stumbling about. Likely in the darkness. " _Okie dokey mokey okey! But I dink I go bye now. I tired of talkin' to nuthin's and want to shut eyes for 'while. Or maybe dey are and I just don't know it? Oh well... Hee hee, bye bye._ " A crashing noise could be heard and then complete silence.

"Oliver!? OLIVER!" Moira called out frantically, Thea rushed to hug her mother.

Mrs. Queen then looked over at Quentin with a hopeful expression in her tear filled eyes. The Detective then looked at the guy he got involved to help record and trace the phone call. Receiving a small nod, he glanced back at Moira with a small smile on his face. "Well, it looks like you're getting that boy of yours back." He hoped he hadn't sounded petulant or anything like that. As at least one of them finally had their kid back.

Quentin had wanted to ask the kid about his daughter, but that aloneness bit made him decide against it. Thea rushed to hug him as her mother had to sit down in a nearby chair in shock of all that happened.

It'd be two weeks later however when a rescue team finally made it to Lian Yu to track down the missing Oliver Queen. And when they did find him, it would turn out to be him who found them. Confused but happy they had even found him. And soon enough, he was on his way home.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there we are folks! I have no plans to continue this but if anyone wants to take a crack at it. Feel free but let me know you're doing it! Hopefully I made a believable delirious Oliver here. R and R!**


	8. Adam's Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is chosen to lead the team following Tommy's departure.

**Disclaimer: And welcome to some Ranger goodness! I figured I'd start this one off with Adam Park to get things going. Because personally, it seems like he was a missed opportunity to lead the team way back in the day during Turbo since Saban and crew decided to remove everyone just cause JDF and Kat's actress wanted to leave. So this explores Adam being a leader. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Adam had been greatly surprised by the fact Dimitria had decided to choose him to be the new leader of the Turbo Rangers following Tommy's departure for College and Racing. Allowing for him to become the new Red Turbo Ranger while new found friend T.J. Johnson took his place as the new Green Turbo Ranger. Adam was honestly nervous for awhile in his new role but it helped to have advice from Jason on occasion about the whole thing. Rocky's support was pretty great as well and the new Red Ranger still missed having him on the team. Dimitria's advice was helpful too when she wasn't necessarily being cryptic and he would always end up taking a few deep breaths to settle his nerves when needed. But as time went on, he grew into his new leadership role as Dimitria knew he would. Though there would unfortunately be a few changes along the way as time went on. Such as Kat leaving for Australia for a Ballet opportunity over there, allowing for T.J.'s friend Cassie Chan to be personally chosen by Kat to take her place as the new Pink Turbo Ranger. Unfortunately for the team and Adam's mind set that nearly saw him step down, Tanya was greatly injured sometime later in battle with a monster known as the Flamite.

Forcing her to step down due to her injuries and personally choosing Ashley Hammond to take her place. Leaving Adam to wonder at one point if this is how Billy, Kim, and Tommy felt at one point or another about team changes. Two weeks after having Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster join the team's Zords saw Justin choosing to step down and leave with his recently returned father with Storm Blaster occasionally along for the ride when not needed by the Rangers. Carlos Vallerte was handpicked by Adam to become the new Blue Turbo Ranger following Justin's departure. Something Adam was a bit relieved by as it honestly bothered him to have a kid on the team who could get severely hurt due to how dangerous things could get. And as time went on and Adam proved just how capable he was as a leader and his new team steadily improved individually and together, along with gaining a new ally or two and the ever increasing ire of Divatox, Adam grew even more comfortable as the leader. No longer hesitant about it and even having a clandestine meeting or two with Scorpina. Who loved the idea of him as the Red Ranger and leader as even she had been able to see the potential he possessed despite the short time she'd been around him.

Though both largely kept 'shop talk' out of their little thing that was more then likely very frowned upon and probably forbidden for that matter due to their opposing sides. And because of his influence, she'd later join the side of Light when things were heating up following the destruction of the Command Center and the four Rangers he had come to know and trust chose to head out into Space and stop Divatox from doing whatever Dark Specter needs of her on the Cimmerian Planet. Adam would have gone with but felt his place was to remain in Angel Grove in case he was needed since he was still about the only active Ranger in the area and could still make use of both Turbo and Zeo powers, along with the Zeo Zords that weren't destroyed. He'd even try his hand at fixing the Command Center with Rocky and Tanya's limited help and the surprise addition of Billy, who'd chosen to return after a few secret quests of his had been completed while under the ruse of choosing to remain on Aquitar. His help would be invaluable to restoring the Command Center and thusly, being able to keep an eye out on the city and outside of it.

Interestingly enough, Billy had even brought home a new friend named Chida Nikku who was known as a Buddyroid. Making Adam feel like they had a new Alpha with them. Only, a bit more mobile with his secondary form unlike either Alpha he had met. Naturally, a computer made monster would end up being created and because Billy had been thinking ahead as he figured something like this could happen one day, he had already been in the process of crafting something together that could handle this kind of threat. Something Scorpina immediately jumped at the chance to try out and despite some reluctance, would win them over. Though she would be mildly disappointed with the fact the Cyber Tech Force Ranger suit as Billy called it was blue. As it had been the only one he'd been able to fully make by that point in time. But regardless, she managed to kick ass and take names and all were relieved the computer monster hadn't grown larger since Adam wasn't sure he could take it on his own in his Zeo Zord. And Scorpina, or Serena as she preferred to be called, would even hand back Billy the suit once all was said and done.

But did request he make a gold version as she rather did love gold being on her outfits after all. Something that had gotten a slight catty remark from Tanya but Serena didn't let it bother her any. As in her view, she was much too old by that point to let something like that get to her! Things would thankfully be a bit calmer after that aside from older Rangers dropping by and having an issue with Serena at first and Adam teaming up with Carlos at one point. At least until Dark Specter and his United Alliance of Evil began their attack on Earth and the rest of the Universe. Primarily targeting Angel Grove, California since it was the most likely place real true resistance would spring up from. And thanks to Billy, those who were no where near Angel Grove would be able to get there quickly to help combat against the UAE's forces. And when the Space Rangers gave their speech and Morphed, Adam, Jason, and Tommy appeared along with the others right besides the trio. "And they aren't alone!" Shouted Adam firmly.

Causing everyone to look their way. "We're taking you down here and now, Astronema! Cause this is our home and we aren't about to see it destroyed after all we've done to protect it!" Added in Jason just as firmly.

"Hmmph! None of you have any real power left to be a threat to us!"

Tommy smirked at her. "And that's where you're wrong!"

The trio looked at one another and nodded to one another before looking to their friends and nods were had by all afterwards. Adam then took another step forward. "ITS MORPHIN' TIME!"

Shocking quite a few like Bulk and Skull over the fact that they were also Power Rangers! And apparently the originals in some cases! Billy's little sidequests would reveal the fact that he had even been able to restore the Power Coins that Goldar had destroyed once upon a time. Which would definitely be helpful for him and Aisha since Jason, Trini, and Zack still had their own Power Coins and the others had other powers. Astronema glared at them and ordered the minions to attack. Giving every Ranger present quite the hard fight on to deal with until Andros was forced to take Zordon's life in order to save the Universe.


	9. Blowed Up Real Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When stuff blows up, one particular Blonde Beauty is insanely happy about it. Maybe a little too happy in Lucas' view

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by Maya's enjoyment of stuff blowing up on the STEM episode.**

* * *

In all the time Lucas Friar has known Maya Penelope Hart, there has been few things that has honestly scared the daylights out of the boy when it came to her. Like when she was as angry as a bee hive after getting hit by something or when she seemed so insanely happy when she caused something to blow up. Sure he loved blowing up stuff too as it always made him pretty darn happy but she seemed to take it to another level entirely! Such as one particular time when he brought his friends back to Texas during the Summer after eighth grade. During the ride to his Pappy Joe's house, a demolition had happened and it sparked something in the girl that reminded her of how she got such a huge heaping of joy in relation to things blowing up.

And ever since then she'd been hankering for the opportunity to blow up something. Now many attempts had been made to keep her occupied off of it and had succeeded in some way but every morning she still made the remark about the hope for getting to blow up something for that day. The Huckleberry couldn't help but find it hot where she was concerned even if it was a little worrisome. Riley hadn't really been much help either after the Shortstack of Pancakes had vehemently told her outright that her desire to blow up something real good wasn't going to go away until it happened. And Riley had pretty much been unable to see a way past her best friend's stubbornness.

Things would come to a head one particular afternoon when Cletus over heard Maya talking about it and figured he'd indulge her since it was the polite thing to do. That and the man loved to blow up stuff too whenever he got the chance! Plus it finally gave him a reason to blow up the old rickety barn on his family's property that no one really wanted to mess with for whatever reason. So Cletus brought the kids and Pappy Joe to the old barn and Maya got to learn a valuable lesson about dynamite and the huge smile on her face made Lucas feel pretty happy over it. And once everything was ready to go, Cletus asked the artist if she'd liked to do the honors and the girl happily said yes.

"Huckleberry, this is what dreams are made of." Said the girl happily as she looked down at the plunger just waiting to be pushed down.

Lucas merely rolled his eyes in fond exasperation but good lord if he didn't already like Maya so much as it is, this would certainly do it! "I think you're right about that ma'am. But would you be willin' enough to allow me to help you push that there plunger down?"

She looked at him in surprise as she hadn't expected that at all. And then the memory of that time with the volcano in the cafeteria came to mind and the reaction he had to it had been funny to see. "You know what? I think I'd like that very much."

And if her heart fluttered when he put his hand on top of hers? Well… He didn't have to know that just yet. Course had she known he was feeling something very similar she would have been quite happy to know of it. "One, two, THREE!" And together the Huckleberry and his Blonde Beauty pushed the plunger down and seconds later the old barn exploded loudly.

"WOW! HA HA HA HA! I LOVE IT!" Cheered Maya and Lucas was doing some similar hooting and hollering as well while Pappy Joe just laughed his head off over the sight of it while Cletus did a little dance of his own.

Zay just shook his head at the two with a smile on his face and he couldn't honestly wait to see his two friends become so much more. Riley and Farkle were both amused by the whole thing, although the genius wanted to be involved in the next thing to blow up since it looked so darn fun! But for Riley however, seeing her two friends dance around like a couple of crazy people and even singing at the top of their lungs. It was yet another moment she was witnessing between the two and a part of her felt jealous over it since she didn't exactly have that with Lucas. Yet seemed to at times with Farkle and that kind of confused her.

The daughter of Cory and Topanga could only hope that things would happen as they should. Even if she didn't exactly have a full on idea of what those things were lately. "And we burned it all to the ground cause it blowed up real good! Cause fire and blowing up stuff is fun, fun, fun!" Sang out the two dancing teenagers as the fires went on in the aftermath of the explosion.

As Maya had said, this was definitely something dreams were made of. And would always be a fond memory that the two would have together until the very end. Course for Lucas, there was always a smidgen of concern for just how much his favorite blonde loved to blow up stuff. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh that was fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Course my lyrics writing as you can see isn't all that great but that's okay. R and R!**


	10. The Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's been working on a secret project of her's for some time now, and with Lydia in the hands of the Nogitsune, feels now is the perfect time to bring it out.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Though if I did own Teen Wolf, I wouldn't have killed off Allison, Erica, Boyd, and Aiden. Also Allison and her father would have been smart cookies and would have gotten the bright idea to start wearing armor. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

Some time after returning to Beacon Hills, Allison had an idea come to mind that only Deaton and Ms. Morrell were aware of since they had been people she consulted with on her idea. Research had also been a vital part in her idea and over the months since returning she had put a lot of focus on it anytime she was able to do so. And all the dangers she, her father, and her friends faced really gave that focus additional drive too. Her idea was a set of armor made in three different layers: Tungsten being the first, Silver being the second, and the last being Titanium and each of them having Rune symbols that allowed things to be light when applied carved into each layer of the armor. Each layer also had Mountain Ash and other means of protection laced within its layers as well, something that had proven to be quite the trial all things considered.

But highly worth it in her view despite the fact it had yet to be tested. It'd been ironic that her father had decided later on to have her graduate from her hunter training with the Silver Bullet test. Or rather Silver Arrow since the bow was her weapon of choice as her set of armor would have probably guaranteed immediate graduation. Well, after it was tested of course. But Allison had every faith her months long project would do the job it was meant to do. Such as providing protection from bullets, knives, arrows, claws, teeth, swords, and any other Supernatural form of harm. Though so far she only had the chest and back piece made but if it was a proven success, she would start working on more armor parts to better protect the body.

Granted, no other hunter except for the Argents and anyone who allied with the McCall Pack would have access to the armor. A decision she felt was for the best since no doubt there was other hunters who probably would have preferred a Werewolf or any other Supernatural being dead without just cause. And when her best friend Lydia Martin was kidnapped by the Nogitsune who now had his own Stiles body, she knew then and there that it was likely high time her armor was brought out for a field test as getting her best friend back would no doubt be dangerous as Hell.

She made certain to hide it underneath her outfit and hoped like crazy that her work proved to be a success. And during the fight with the Oni who were now under the Nogitsune's power, Allison would find out first hand about whether or not the armor worked when one of the Oni proceeded to try and impale her with its sword after she had killed one of its own with one of her Silver Arrows. A scream of 'no!' had been heard when the Oni went to stab her, only for the sword itself to shatter when it hit her armor and left a nice little hole in her top. Which the young Huntress wasn't minding all that much since well yeah, her baby worked!

Everyone stood where they were in a state of shock and surprise over what they had all witnessed. Isaac though soon found himself grinning largely over the fact his girl had obviously done something to protect herself.  _God that girl is great!_

The Nogitsune however was not happy at all and decided that a retreat was in order and walked off before anyone found him. His Oni soon vanished as well, leaving the stunned group behind. Allison was the first to speak however. "I can't believe it! It worked! It really worked!" Exclaimed the girl happily as Isaac forced himself over to his girl and hugged her tightly.

And once everyone fully learned of what she had done after getting Lydia and a weakened Stiles out of the area, pride was in abundance over her work that she had put so much thought into. Lydia had even suggested finding a way to somehow replicate the idea with clothing since it would probably save on having to buy new clothing after it got ripped up from fighting or whatever. It got everyone to laugh but they had to admit it was a damn good idea to try out. Though those of the Supernatural variety would likely be out of luck considering what was used to help make the armor. But Allison, her father, Deaton, and Ms. Morrell figured that something could be eventually worked out.

Something that got some focus on, along with more of the armor being made after the Nogitsune's defeat and Stiles' full on recovery. Though the project would gain some interesting aide when not only Noshiko provided input, but also Stiles as well when it was discovered that the demented Fox had left a few things behind that the young man put to good use for the Pack and those they protected.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this! Them wearing armor really is a smart thing to do and would have probably prevented a few problems from happening too.**


	11. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa, curious about just what the heck her son's been up too, decides to follow him and gets more then she bargained for.

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. This takes place during season 2's Ice Pick episode.**

* * *

For some time now, Melissa McCall had been growing increasingly concerned and curious about what all her son was getting up too and when she saw him heading out, she figured now was a good time as any to see where he was going. A part of her wondered if she was over reacting as it could just be that he was going to see Stiles or perhaps Allison despite the break up they had. And when he arrived at the Ice Rink, that particular line of thought about Allison was only re-inforced in Melissa's mind. A frown came across her face though when she saw that there was only one other person besides herself and her son in the building as she quietly snuck around to a good position that would allow her to hear the conversation between the two boys.

Melissa was quickly confused by the conversation that followed between Scott and the other teenager who's name was Boyd, though her heart broke a bit for the boy who obviously felt very lonely. But at least Scott was trying to convince him of another path instead of whoever this Derek person was that had evidently offered the young man something he was wanting. The Derek in question made his appearance, along with two other youths and it was quickly made clear that her son and this man had differing opinions about certain things and she quickly had to stiffle the horrified gasp when the blonde girl sprouted fangs and growled.

"Okay, hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Yeah, no kidding on that one!

"Then go home Scott." Derek told her son and then looked towards the two teenagers who immediately started to advance towards her son.

Something that worried her greatly as there was no telling what they would do to her boy! But then Scott let out a growl as he got down on one knee and somehow shattered the ice with a fist before looking back up. "I meant for them." And then let out a blood curdling growl that honestly terrifed the absolute Hell out of Melissa.

Was her son somehow like the blonde girl!? And if so, why never tell her!? She was his mother damnit and had every right to know! Especially if there was something that could be done to help reverse whatever had happened to him and the girl known as Erica. One thing was clear however, while they clearly had the advantage of numbers, her son obviously had more experience then they had. And it made Melissa wonder just how long he'd been involved. Especially since she didn't think Scott even knew how to fight that well! Once they were down, her son started to speak again. "Don't you get it!? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power okay? Its all about him. He makes it feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is TURN YOU INTO A BUNCH OF GUARD DOGS!"

The passion in her son's voice surprised her greatly as the man known as Derek just smirked at Scott's words, as if he didn't give a damn at all about what was being said about him. And what Melissa didn't know however is that Derek knew she was there as he'd spotted her during the fight. But he was leaving her alone for the time being as he had no desire to cause more trouble at that point in time. Especially when he was still wanting Scott on his side. Melissa watched as her son slid the two teenagers across the ice towards Derek like it hadn't taken an ounce of effort and part of the mother wondered why his asthma wasn't even acting up as surely it would with all the exertion he'd done during the fight!

"Its true…" Began Derek as he looked straight at Scott while Melissa wondered what was going to happen next.

"It is about power." Finished the man as he opened his hand and his nails became claws as he walked towards her son with his eyes somehow becoming red instead of the yellowish golden color the others had.

The nurse and mother was starting to feel very worried in that moment for her son as Derek advanced on him as he moved his head and menacing fangs made an appearance and he let out a growl. It was clear however that while her son may have had some experience, this Derek clearly had even more while Boyd looked a little scared while Melissa herself had tears coming down her face. When her son was underneath the man's shoe, she could no longer stay where she was and rushed over to her fallen son, screaming at the asshole who was cutting off his air supply to remove his foot. "Melissa, trust me when I say I have no desire to permanently harm your son." The man told her and she had a hard time believing that.

"You'll have to excuse me if I don't buy that at all."

Derek chuckled in response, but thankfully took his foot off her son and walked away while giving a look in Boyd's direction. Boyd jumped off the machine he'd been sitting in as her son got up to his elbows while she stayed right near him. "Don't, you don't want to be like them." Tried her son to the young man.

"You're right." And Melissa had hoped with all her heart that meant he was actually listening.

But when he raised up his sweater and shirt to reveal a nasty looking bite with blood on it, there was a feeling in her gut that said it was already too late. Especially with how Scott was looking in that moment. "I wanna be like you." Boyd told him with a small smile on his face before walking away to join the others.

"Scott! We need to get you to the hospital sweetheart!" Spoke up Melissa frantically after realizing he was bleeding.

"What? No! I'll be fine mom." Replied Scott as he struggled to get up with her reluctantly helping him to do so as she was highly worried his injuries would only get worse.

His response though definitely did not make Melissa happy as she felt he was just being stubborn! "This is not the time to be stubborn!"

Had the situation not been so serious, Scott would have been asking why the Hell his mother was even there to begin with. But he definitely would find himself doing so later when things had calmed down. "I'm not being stubborn! It'll heal on its own just fine okay? And when it does, I'll show you its all better."

She wanted to argue against that as she could hardly believe he'd be fine after what he'd endured in that fight. But the conviction in his voice told her she should give him the chance to prove it despite her instincts to do otherwise. Finally, she gave him a nod and helped him get out of the building. "Mom, I don't know why you're even here right now and I'll ask about it later, but please just stay away from them okay? Even if they act friendly just stay away until I say otherwise."

Melissa quickly nodded in understanding as she wasn't exactly in a hurry to be around them anytime soon. Though she hoped that didn't make her a horrible person in some way. "I have so many questions for you mister." She said in the end as they got into her car.

"And I'll answer the, just… Just not right now."

She could accept that, even if she hated it a lot and drove him to Deaton's as he requested while he made a call to Stiles. And Melissa couldn't help but wonder if that boy knew of what was going on. One way or another though, she would get answers!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that was certainly one fun way to do the reveal for Melissa. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	12. A Very Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the plan to try and trap Jackson goes awry, Scott decides its finally time everybody just sat down and talked before one of them wound up dead.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I honestly think had the groups just sat down and talked, things with the Kanima could have been resolved a lot quicker. Along with the likelyhood that Gerard's plans would have been found out about much sooner too. This takes place after Raving and ignores Victoria getting the bite, though she does get a little clawed up.**

* * *

Two hours after Scott had recovered from Victoria's Wolfsbane Vaporizer attack on him, he started to have an idea form in his head and even discussed it with Deaton. The man thought it was a good idea but told him to be cautious regardless while Derek was totally against it. Deaton even offered the clinic as a neutral meeting place where no violence would be allowed. Something Scott wondered about but all Deaton would say is that he had something in place and the young man reluctantly left it alone after that. Scott quickly told Derek to get his Pack to the clinic while he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles to get there as soon as possible before starting with Allison.

_Scott: Allison, we need to talk. Tell yourparents and your grandfather to meet me here at the animal clinic as its time everyone started talking with one another._

Allison was understandably confused by her boyfriend's text message to her but never the less relayed the message to her family as she too agreed that everyone just needed to sit down and talk for once instead of trying to kill one another. For some reason though, her mother seemed to be a little worried about something and it couldn't be over the scratch marks she had on her shoulder either. Marks that came from Derek Hale supposedly attacking her for no real reason other then that she's an Argent and a hunter. But agree to the meeting her family did and the four headed out to the clinic as no way in Hell was Allison going to be left out of it.

Once they got there, it was apparent to her family by just what Scott had really meant by everyone talking with one another. As Stiles' jeep, along with Derek's Camaro were parked in the lot. "Are you sure this isn't some sort of trap?" Questioned Gerard before swallowing one of his pills.

"I'm certain of it, Scott wouldn't do such a thing."

"Hmmph, he's a damned Werewolf who's possibly capable of anything." Hissed her mother and Allison sent a glare at her for it.

"You don't know a single thing about Scott McCall. Even dad despite his views towards Werewolves knows Scott is far better than that."

Victoria didn't bother to reply to the words of a naive girl as she knew sooner or later her daughter would come to realize that that Wolf was no better then any other. Chris wisely kept his mouth shut on the subject but he knew his daughter was right. Hell if Hale hadn't been an asshole, that boy would be human again. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure that particular myth even had any real grounds to begin with and Derek perhaps just used it to get Scott to cooperate with him. Shaking off those thoughts, he opened the door up for his family to go inside and once they were in, let himself in as well and made sure to close the door good. Deaton was already waiting for them in the waiting room and was quick to lead them to his examination room.

Allison was quick to go over to Scott and Stiles' side, though the interesting thing was is the fact Scott was holding a baseball bat for whatever reason. Plus he seemed to be looking right at Victoria too and his hold on the bat was tightening up pretty good as his knuckles were going white.  _Something tells me my wife has done something to make him pretty nervous._

And from experience, he knew his wife could be an intense person to be around when the need called for it. He also noticed that Derek Hale was tensing up too as he stared right at Victoria who merely glared right at him after giving a sneer to Scott. "Well, well, I see the whole gang's here." Commented Gerard with a chuckle.

Deaton would have made a remark concerning certain events with Deucalion but decided to stay quiet. As there was no need to dredge up old memories and spark an issue at this point in time. "I don't know about that, maybe get if Peter and Kate were here it'd be a done deal." Spoke up Stiles sarcastically and getting himself more than one glare for it in return but not really even giving a crap about it.

"You should learn to watch your mouth young man."

Stiles sent Allison's mom one of his more infuriating grins. "Nah, its part of my charm after all. And it'd be a crime if I lost that."

Allison would have laughed in that moment over that but knew she would have been in trouble for it. Granted, her being with Scott was going to get her in trouble anyway but she didn't want to worsen it even more. Erica and Isaac could be seen smirking over the whole thing while Boyd just remained a stoic statue while grinning on the inside over the scene. "Threatening him never works." Added Derek offhandedly.

"See!? Even the Sourwolf knows how true that is!"

Victoria started her way towards the otherside with the goal of slapping the crap out of the disrespectful teenager when a growl came from Scott as he slammed his hands on the examination table. "ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at him in surprise over that one.

"Mrs. Argent, stay right where you are. Stiles, now's not the time to antagonize. Same for you Derek." He gave a pointed look in the direction of his fellow Betas who only nodded at him in return to show their understanding.

Although, both Allison and Erica privately found his act of command to be hot while Deaton just nodded in approval of how Scott was handling the situation. Reluctantly, Mrs. Argent did as requested and went back to her husband's side. Scott let out a sigh before speaking up again. "its clear we have too much going on related to the Jackson/Kanima situation and not enough communication go to around."

"And it really doesn't help when you've got parents acting out vendettas either." Added Scott a few seconds later with a pointed look towards Allison's mother.

Victoria for her part merely shrugged her shoulders with a smirk present on her face. "I'm not sure what you mean by that Scott. I really don't."

Chris narrowed his eyes as he had a feeling his wife knew EXACTLY what Scott was talking about and he wasn't the only one for that matter either. Scott for his part decided to leave it alone for the time being as there was more important things to be discussing then her attack on him. "We had a plan in place tonight to trap Jackson at the Rave and later move him elsewhere to prevent his being a danger."

"And how were you going to pull that off I wonder?" Asked a curious Gerard.

"With a supply of Ketamine that Deaton here loaned us to use. Isaac and Erica were to lure him in close to them and use it on him. Admittedly, had I thought to tell Allison what was going on, the gunfight between you guys, Derek, and Boyd could have been avoided."

Allison agreed whole heartedly on that one. "Yeah, definitely should have thought of that one." She muttered in annoyance and Scott had the grace to look sheepish over that one.

Granted, it also meant she could have tried to talk Matt into going somewhere else instead of to the Rave. "Sometimes, even the best made plans have blind spots to them." Threw in the old man and Chris had to agree on that one.

"Unfortunately I uhh.. I used up all the Ketamine when I drugged Jackson." Informed Isaac with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Erica rubbed his shoulder as a form of comfort and he was grateful for it as he placed his own hand on her's and squeezed it in thanks. "But we did learn that whoever is controlling Jackson was apparently murdered." Supplied Stiles and making those besides him, Erica, and Isaac feel slightly confused by that.

"Murdered? Are you certain the master said that?"

Stiles nodded. "As certain as can be when it was said as loud as day."

Everyone was silent after that as they tried to figure out that particular clue. Chris was wondering if there was an attempt made that the master managed to come back from thanks to medical aide. Though there was numerous ways the attempt could have been made and for all any of them knew, the master could have been an accidental target for a prank gone horribly wrong. Allison cleared her throat as she wanted to also speak up about Matt and his clear stalker tendencies. Her throat clearing caused everyone to look at her and wonder if she had any theories. "Something on your mind Allison?" Gerard asked, figuring that her young mind could have a viable theory.

"Umm… Yeah, actually I do. Not about Jackson's master but about something else."

She rubbed her arms for comfort and many in the room could tell she was bothered greatly by something. Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she gave him a tentative smile for it and using the gesture as comfort, she spoke up. "After the rave, I took Matt home and I learned something about something I really did not want to know."

Looking around at the gathered group, she pressed on. "He's been… He's been stalking me… Taking pictures of me at various times..." Tears were starting to come down her face as she told the group this and Scott was quick to pull her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. Not even giving a damn if her family had an issue with it.

Feelings of anger and disgust were soon felt by everyone present. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him." Muttered Stiles angrily.

"I think this Matt needs a visit paid to him." Muttered Chris as he tried to contain his rage from breaking free.

Erica was definitely on board with that. Hell, she may not be a hundred percent cool with Allison but no girl deserved that garbage. "I'm willing to help out."

If Allison was surprised by that, she didn't show it but she would make the effort to show her appreciation later. "Sorry for taking this off track..." Mumbled the distraught teen into Scott's chest.

"Hey, its fine. Its important that you told us that. Who knows what the Hell Matt would do next if nothing got said." Scott told her soothingly as he tried not to imagine what the little bastard would try in his obvious obsession with Allison.

Isaac spoke up and informed everyone that he knew where Matt lived. "Good, you can lead us there then." Said Gerard as he went to head back up front.

While he may have something of a hate towards Werewolves, pervertic little bastards like this Matt boy was something he hated a whole Helluva lot more then what he did Werewolves. "I'll stay here with Allison and Scott." Spoke up Victoria as she had a feeling the boy wasn't going to leave her daughter's side anytime soon despite the very real likelyhood of his wanting to beat the ever loving Hell out of this Matt boy. She also had a feeling she was going to have to re-think her views about Scott McCall and she wasn't entirely sure she liked that either.

Everyone else aside from Victoria, Allison, Scott, Derek, and Deaton left the clinic with one goal in mind. And Deaton honestly couldn't find it within himself to pity the boy for what was coming his way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Kind of took a left turn there but I think it works well enough.**


	13. Wedding Reception... Interrupted! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Shado never died and Waller, after a timely intervention on her part. Pretty much pressganged Oliver, Slade, Shado, Anatoli, Sara, the Yamashiros, and later Nyssa Al Ghul into working for her. The group is finally free to leave and Oliver and his friends arrive just in time for a reception of a wedding.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see here in this story. I'm going to play around with the timeline here a bit where Moira and Walter had yet to marry until now.**

* * *

The group who had come together in various ways after 5 years and now pretty much saw one another as family were currently coming up the drive way to the Queen mansion. The group had finally won their freedom from the near tyranical Waller after a rather explosive fight in Hong Kong that involved a particularly giant robot. And even though there had been film of it, Waller had absolutely made sure that none of it got out. They were all intent on seeing Oliver re-unite with his family. Well most of them aside from Nyssa anyway, she and Oliver were often at odds with one another for various reasons. Something that Slade at least often found to be amusing. The group quickly noticed the amount of cars that were in the drive way. Not to mention the streamers and balloons also hanging about. Which was making Oliver especially curious as it seemed he was about to come home in something close to style. Coming up to the front doors and seeing a lone African American man standing guard. Oliver spoke up.

"Uhh hi there, what exactly is going on?" The man gave him a look, one he learned to recognize as someone sizing up another.

"A wedding reception sir." Honestly, didn't this guy watch the news!? The thing is though, while Oliver didn't much care for it. The others did and knew full well what was going on. They just thought it'd be amusing to see how he'd react once he finally found out.

"Wedding? For who?" It better not be his sister, she was way too young for that kind of thing!

The man sighed again, as if annoyed by the newcomer. "For Moira Queen sir." The widening of the eyes proved rather comical for him.

"WHAT!? MY MOTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!?" He yelled out, shocked as can be.

The man looked over at him in surprise, and recognition was finally dawning on him that this newcomer was more than what he appeared to be. Just that he was a lot more hairier compared to any pictures or videos that was out there of him showed. "Yes sir, to a Walter Steele. You can go around to the back if you want." He didn't have a problem at all with letting the apparently not dead Oliver Queen do this. As after all, how often does one come back from the dead to learn about their parent or otherwise is now married?

"Yeah, yeah I'll do just that!" He responded and then took off around the mansion to get some answers.

Nyssa let out a chuckle at the Queen scion's misfortune. "Perhaps if he watched the news, he would know these sorts of things." Sara nudged her in her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"Oh Nyssa, be nice!" She lightly chided her lover.

Nyssa regarded her Canary with a smile of her own. "One day perhaps, once the Robin Hood wannabe acknowledges I am the superior of the two of us." Sara only rolled her eyes while Slade gave a raspy chuckle.

"Come on, let's go keep Oliver from making a fool of himself." Called out Shado as she began to walk in the direction Oliver had gone off too.

"I am Russian, not a fool preventer!" Anatoli good naturedly grumbled as he began to follow the girl.

The others followed suit, reserving comments for later. The African American man watched it all with amusement on his face before raising a hand to his earpiece to speak to his brother. "This is Army Man Diggle to Man of Security. We have surprise guests inbound. One being a missing son."

Meanwhile in the backyard of the Queen Mansion, spirits were raised rather high due to the happy nature of the gathering there. And as Malcolm Merlyn stood up to deliver a speech and good will to the newly married couple. He was soon stopped however when a rather shaggy man in green suddenly appeared. "WAIT A MINUTE! HOLD THE PHONE!" He called out while waving his arms about madly as he jumped onto a table.

Off to the side, Man of Security could be seen talking to his brother via his own earpiece. "Yeah? Well that just made this a whole lot more interesting. And boy does he need a shave." He muttered jokingly.

"Who the hell are you to dare interrupt this very happy occasion?" Asked Malcolm, ready to do damage if need be.

Oliver looked at him for a moment. "Well Mr. Merlyn. I would be the long thought to be dead and the one and only Oliver Queen. That's who I am. That answer your question?"

Malcolm's eyes widened in surprise, as did the eyes of everyone else. Moira's hands were covering her mouth as tears started to come down her face at the sight of her long thought to be dead son. "OLLIE!" Cried out Thea, ecstatic as can be to see her big brother alive and in serious need of a shave.

The girl rushed up to the table and gave her long lost brother a tight hug. One he happily returned as he let out a sigh of relief. "Speedy, you have no idea how happy I am that its not you that's getting married." He muttered to her.

His comment caused her to look up at him in shock, and seeing the seriousness on his face made her laugh. "Oh! Ha ha! Oh God no! Not anytime soon for me!" She managed to get out while laughing. Even though Roy is shaping up rather nicely in her view.

"HEY KID! YOU DONE MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF YET!?" The raspy voice of Slade called out jovially.

His sudden appearance, alongside that of his friends quickly grabbed everyone's attention. Although quite a few were shocked that Sara Lance was among them. Considering they thought her dead as well as Oliver. "Ollie? Is dad with you too?" Thea asked, though she was afraid of what the answer might be.

Oliver shook his head no, and Thea buried her head into his chest. Saddened but happy that at least he had managed to come back to her. "And he wonders why I do not take him seriously?" Nyssa muttered to Sara who laughed a bit.

While his sister saught comfort in his arms, he looked over at his mother and the black African American who looked slightly familiar to him. "I don't know why, but you seem familiar. And since you seem soooo close to my mom and all. I'm guessing you're the new step dad?"

The man gave a nod to him. "Quite right, I have no intention of taking your father's place Oliver. As for why I am familiar. I am Walter Steele and a long time friend of your father's."

Oliver nodded at that and nudged Thea to let go for a moment so that they could get down. Coming over to the man and shaking his hand while congratulating him. He looked at his mom, the conflict obvious in his eyes at seeing her with someone new. She stood up and took in his appearance. "Oh my baby boy!" She cried out happily and wrapped him in a hug, one Thea quickly joined in on.

Everyone present aside from Oliver's bunch had tears in their eyes. And those watching via a live broadcast were also in tears too. Like Laurel and Quentin Lance for example. And while Tommy is present at the reception and seriously wanted to welcome back Oliver, he knew that for the time being, the family being re-united and together was pretty important. And besides, all the girls who showed up with him were pretty hot!

"This is why you should watch the news Queen!" Nyssa called out, knowing that her taunt would annoy the archer.

"Wait, you mean this was on the news!?" He asked, confused on what she was talking about.

Nyssa could be seen smirking at him. "Well yes, it pays for one to watch the news after all."

"You suck!" Was the genius response he could give to that.

Shado walked up to him with a smile on her face, one she had perfected during the times when he was proving rather difficult and or silly about something. "Oh Yuchun, we tried to tell you numerous times to watch the news."

The fact she had fallen in love with him and caused him to grow up amazed Sara. Who thought the former Playboy would never grow up at all. She knew Slade was still smarting from a shot she sent his way some time ago about the fact he's still married and that going for another wasn't all that cool. The fact that Oliver even called him out on something he'd said previously really didn't help much either. But at least he had backed off from Shado, something that made everyone immensely happy. Though he still liked to mess with Oliver from time to time when the kid was being pig headed about something.

As for Nyssa, she found herself grateful that Amanda Waller had managed to get her captured. Sure Queen had accidentally ensured it happening and it would always be a sore point for her. But the life she was beginning to get accustomed too outside of the League was rather refreshing. She was also rather happy that her father had agreed to the terms Waller had set. Even if he wasn't too happy about it, but even he knew it was wise not to challenge the woman when she had access to certain weaponry that could easily end him and all he stood for.

As for the others, they were finally glad to see Oliver re-united with his family. The years of Hell they had to endure together to witness this moment between the Queen family was well worth it in their eyes. Shado herself was grateful for how things had turned out, as otherwise things for Oliver or for any of them could have been so much worse.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I definitely intend to explore this a bit more in future Possibilities updates. Like that whole big robot incident for example. Look forward to your thoughts!**


	14. The Busted Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years of the Riley Committee and its effects on Riley herself finally explodes out into the open.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And warning, this one does not put Riley in a good light at all. And no, before anyone says it, I am NOT a Riley hater. This is just one way I could see things going even though its not likely too on the show.**

* * *

For years, there had been a thing known as the Riley Committee. A group made up mostly of Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart to help protect Riley Matthews' innocence and happiness. Later on Lucas and Zay would join it even though they really didn't think it was needed. Of course had Maya herself known how out of hand things would get she likely wouldn't have kept the damn thing going for very long. And she wasn't the only one who suffered from its effects either. It'd be the Summer after their final year of high school when things would pretty much go to Hell in a handbasket when Maya finally had enough of Riley's spoiled crap and let loose on the girl. Something that had pretty much been years in the making since Lucas had come into their lives for that matter.

Not to say that it was primarily his fault as it wasn't as he was just one part of the catalyst of the issues regarding Riley and the Committee. It'd be a particularly warm day in New York when it all went down at the popular hang out known as Topanga's as Maya had told everyone to meet there as she had some great news to share while knowing it was going to cause Hell to happen from Riley as she knew the girl had been expecting her to come along to NYU with her. The fact Riley had openly scoffed and whined over the idea of Maya going anywhere else had been a big clue to what the brunette's way of thinking was. About two months before they all graduated, Maya had received an art scholarship thanks to her paintings, Ms. Kossal, and Mr. Gerdi.

Who had been Maya's teacher in the arts for the entire four years of high school with some additional input from Ms. Kossal from time to time. And with guidance and encouragement from both Mr. Matthews and Shawn Hunter, Maya applied to her choice of college that she felt would fit best for her advancement in the ways of art. And today she finally got a letter in the mail that she prayed had good news for her and wanted to open it up at Topanga's with her friends and family. Once everyone was there, it'd be Shawn who would speak up. "Well here we all are Kiddo! What's up?"

One of the things about Shawn is that he'd never outgrown calling her that nickname and she honestly had grown to love it and she had a feeling he knew that too. Despite things not working out like she hoped between him and her mom, the fact they turned into great friends had made the blonde artist pretty darn happy. Of course she had a feeling things were about to go into a more than friendly way wit those two considering how they'd been acting around one another lately. Smling at him in appreciation, she got down to business. "As you guys know, about two months before we graduated I won an art scholarship that I decided to use and today I got a little something in the mail!"

"That's great to hear Shortstack!" Commented Lucas 'Huckleberry' Friar happily as he never stopped encouraging her when it came to her passion for the arts.

Despite the fact the two were never able to really and truly come together thanks to a certain brunette, the two had developed a fairly solid friendship that Riley often felt jealous of but neither of the two had really given a damn about it since she'd already done so much as it is that wasn't agreeable on. "Now we can go to NYU together!" Squealed Riley happily and making Farkle cringe at the volume of the squeal due to his being near her.

Maya laughed but didn't say anything in response to her friend's words. "Don't keep us waiting baby girl, open the letter!" Spoke up Katy Hart excitedly.

Something a certain Blonde Beauty was all too happy to comply with. Opening it up, she pulled out the letter inside and quietly read it while trying not to show any reaction in order to mess with everyone. "Hey now girlie, don't keep us in suspense!" Called out a blue haired girl named Shelly who had originally been from Kentucky but had moved to New York during the kids' sophomore year.

And Lucas Friar had wound up instantly smitten with her and she him. Something Riley had and still does to this day hates a great deal since it meant the blue haired girl had his attention instead of her having it. The daughter of Cory and Topanga had honestly thought she'd have an ally in Maya but had been proven to be very wrong when the blonde wound up coming to like the girl and even being friends with her. "Ok! Calm down Shells!" Maya replied with a laugh.

" _Dear Miss Hart, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the University of California, Los Angeles. It is our hope that your passion for the Arts will be made stronger with the classes UCLA has to offer you. If financial aide is required we are most happy to provide any assistance you may need and we look forward to having you on campus in the coming year._ "

Loud cheering erupted as everyone crowded Maya in absolute happiness aside from Riley who was just honestly shocked as can be. As this was NOT in the plans at all and she was about to make her feelings on this known very quickly. "I'm sorry… BUT WHAT!?"

The cheering died down at that and Maya rolled her eyes at the reaction from the girl she once considered to be her best friend and sister in all but blood. "You're not going right? We're supposed to go to NYU together remember?"

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay all groaned and got frowns for it from Riley. Course for Farkle, that was nothing new lately since he came out as Bi earlier in the year and she was always frowning at him and or making remarks. Which was odd since otherwise she was pretty damned open minded with anything else. Well, aside from Shelly anyway even though Riley thought she was keeping that little fact a secret. "Umm… Of course I'm going. I'd be stupid to not do it after getting accepted. And I'm sorry but I never intended to go to NYU with you. Hell I even said as much but as always you didn't listen!"

Riley had become the kind of person who heard one thing and did another entirely since she felt she was in the right as it had to be a certain way. Something her parents had tried to get through to her about but she'd proven to be difficult on it. "You know I don't like cussing! And of course I listen but I thought you were joking! We're sisters and going to NYU is what we should do together."

Honestly, why didn't Maya see that!? Would a newer pair of glasses somehow help with that any?  _I should bring that up!_

During their Freshman year of high school Maya had wound up needing to have eye glasses and it had done a lot to improve things for her and her studies. It also attracted even more guys to her since they all felt her having the glasses added another level of hotness. The thought of contact lenses didn't sit well with the blonde either as something that darn close to her eye ball just didn't seem right at all. "Aww… Riley… You're pretty much an adult now and you need to learn how to deal with cussing as its gonna happen whether you like it or not."

Even Mr. Matthews knew that and had even used a cuss word a time or two. "And secondly, I don't want to do that. Something I've been pretty clear on awhile now. Even our friends are going to other colleges to pursue their dreams!"

Lucas and Shelly were going to one of the best Vet schools outside of New York in Colorado, Zay was actually headed to California himself to further his dance skills, and Farkle and Isadora were going to MIT in Boston. A few facts that had yet to be told to Riley as they all knew she wasn't going to be very happy about it since she had a very, very clear view of how things would be for their college years since she wanted to repeat how things had been for her parents and their friends. While the thought was a nice one, it wasn't practical for what any of them wanted for their lives. That and they were all tired of Riley's attitude and had been slowly defying her desires. Shelly and Farkle had even teamed up during Junior year and sabotaged Riley's spot on the Cheerleading Squad. An event that prevented her from re-joining the following year much to her disappointment.

It had been hoped it would help improve her attitude but sadly it didn't work in the end. "WHAT!? No they aren't! It was agreed that we'd all go to the same college together so that we wouldn't lose sight of our friendships!"

"Actually Riley we agreed it was a nice thought to have. Nothing more." Remarked Farkle.

"Well that's just ridiculous!"

"No, what's ridiculous is us doing what you want in order to keep you happy which only served to make you spoiled and expectant. A fact I sure as Hell regret being part of. Hell I gave up what could have been a damn good thing with Lucas in order to please you! I gave up trips with mom and Shawn and only went when you decided to go, I gave up a lot and I am 100 percent DONE with that garbage."

And if Riley thought Maya was done, she would soon be proven very wrong. "You know how I claimed I had to go visit my dad and his family for a bit? I actually lied, I was with mom and Shawn that time. Your uncle Josh was one the reason that one time I was walking around a bit sore and tired and I don't think I need to say why that is!" It was a risk to even mention losing her virginity like that since she knew Cory and Shawn would go into over protective father mode and she'd be proven right in that when the two men simultaneously shouted out 'WHAT!?'

"Well anybody would be sore and tired after helping out someone." Riley replied in an unhappy tone and completely missing what Maya meant.

The fact she had lied to her about a few things did not please the brunette one bit. Lying was not good at all darn it! "Ugh! That's not what she meant you naive ass little girl!" Threw in Shelly with a face palm.

"They failed you horribly by keeping you ignorant of a lot of things." She added seconds later in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, trust me Shells, we're all regretting that now."

"I am not naive! And if that's not what she meant, then what did she mean!?" As really, what else could have happened!?

"If my theory is correct, I believe Maya is referring to losing her virginity to your uncle."

Riley looked at Isadora in wide eyed shock and growls could be heard from Cory and Shawn over that as both envisioned a sit down with the boy in question in the very near future. "Ding ding! She wins a prize!" Called out Maya in her Gal Sally voice.

"How could you do something like that Maya? You're going to forever regret doing that!"

"Actually Honey, I'm not ever gonna regret it. It was a really good time between him and I." Said the Blonde Beauty with a pleased smile on her lips and she certainly wouldn't turn down Josh if he wanted another go. They might not be together anymore but they still cared a lot for one another.

Now Riley had done a few things with boys over the years but she had never gone that far as she wanted to be just like her parents and wait til marriage. As that was the proper thing to do when it came to your own virginity. And the fact Maya refused to see that was just appalling for the brunette. "I don't even get how you are going to be able to afford UCLA since going to NYU would be much cheaper and I could keep an eye on you to make sure you don't sleep with anybody else until you get married!"

An urge to slap the crap out of the girl was very high in Maya now after that. Remarks about her home life had never stopped coming out of Riley's mouth despite the fact things weren't even bad anymore. But she somehow failed to see that and had broken promises to stop doing it. That was also a factor that had been leading to friction between the two girls and everyone else had already chosen sides when it came to the two. And I don't think it needs to be said where the most support is either. "Okay, way to slap me in the face there Riles. I'm not a slut and I'm honestly offended you would think I'd just open my legs up to any guy. Secondly, HELLO! Financial aid? My art scholarship? Your dad and Shawn helping me out if needed? Any of that ring a bell in that little head of yours?"

"Why would they help you out? They don't want you to leave anymore than I do!" Plus they were her dad and uncle thank you very much!

Maya and everybody else knew what else she hadn't said with those words. "They are actually ENCOURAGING her to pursue what she wants Riley. And them two have been more like fathers to her then ol' Kermit ever was." Broke in Lucas before Maya could reply in what he figured might be an unpleasant response judging by the annoyance radiating from her.

The last time Kermit had rolled into town wound up being an outright disaster when he brought along his daughter and Maya did not get along well with her at all. Lucas had wound up with a black eye, Farkle got his pinkie broken, and Zay suffered a mild concussion when the three tried to get in between the two girls and Shawn had told Kermit the next time he decided to try and visit he'd best come alone to prevent another problem like the one he'd caused without meaning too. Nina seemed to have a stick up her butt and felt she was better than Maya cause she had Kermit in her life where as the Blonde Beauty didn't. Shelly and Isadora surprisingly enough had helped put the girl in her place

Naturally that had led to a little teasing for the boys since they weren't able to handle two girls but Riley had quickly put a stop to it since she felt it wasn't nice to do. There was the theory it had a lot to do with the time she got bullied in the eighth grade more than it being some naive nice girl thing on her part. "Hmmph! Well I just don't like it and don't want it to happen."

"Folks in Hell want ice water but it ain't happenin'." Threw out the Huckleberry from Texas and getting a mild glare from Riley afterwards.

There was a watery gleam to be seen in Riley's eyes along with the glare and perhaps once upon a time Lucas would have been bothered by it but the way she had become over the years just didn't make him care anymore. Her judgemental attitude and actions towards Shelly, Farkle, and himself at times was not the way to be all that endearing to someone. And it was high time she got put in her place as was happening now. "So there's nothing I can say or do to make you guys see that going elsewhere is the wrong thing to do? Does the years of friendship between us all mean nothing to any of you!?"

Farkle sighed as he knew what the girl was trying to do with the guilt trip but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. "The fact you don't care about what we want to do with our lives tells us a lot Riley. It shows us that you only care about you and nothing else. And perhaps if you were still the old you we all knew and loved, this wouldn't be an issue. We screwed up in keeping you in a bubble and now we're paying for it." His younger self would probably be appalled by his older self for going against the Beloved Riley in the fashion he was.

Maya decided to do something then and there that she'd been wanting to do a long while and walked up to Lucas. "Shells, I hope you'll forgive me for this one girl." Shelly raised an eyebrow at that while wondering what the blonde was talking about. Something everyone else was wondering as well.

They'd all get their answer when she pulled Lucas to her and laid one on him. "Oh, well, that explains that." Remarked Shelly glibly and not at all bothered by the fact the two were pretty much making out now.

She had long been aware of how the two felt about one another, even if the feelings weren't as strong as they used to be. "Aren't you going to make her stop!? Cause that's just not right at all!" Protested Riley unhappily as in her mind the only girl who should be kissing him was her!

But he had long refused her on anything much to her annoyance. Lucas had also been the one to start encouraging the others to do what made them happy and not worry about Riley's jealousy and spoiled habits. Shelly just looked at Riley and shrugged at her. "Nope, I'm completely fine with it. Besides, its not like the two are gonna run off or anything and hump like bunnies."

Although… The blue haired girl would be totally open to the idea of a threesome if Maya was willing. Hell, its not like Farkle was the only one of their group who was doing a little exploring and the like. After several minutes had passed between the two making out teens, they finally parted. "Hot damn!" Got out Lucas stunnedly. As that was perhaps one of the best damned kisses he'd ever had!

"I'll say." Breathed out a blushing but very happy Maya Hart.

Shelly leaned over with a smirk to her blonde friend. "If you ever want to go further than that, I'm totally open to a few things."

Riley gasped in indignation over that as Maya turned to look at the blue haired girl in mild surprise. And if she was honest with herself, the idea was pretty appealing. "I'll uhh… I'll definitely keep that in mind." Replied the blushing blonde and actually being serious about it.

Had Lucas not been off in la la land he would have been surprised his girlfriend was suggesting what she did and would have been more then happy to go for the idea too. As it was he wasn't ever really quite sure if there was ever any jealousy on her end due to how he and Maya acted at times. But then again, since she liked girls herself that probably should have been a clue for him. Riley could honestly think of nothing to say that would help her cause in all this and promptly ran out of her mother's bakery. If they wanted to leave her behind then that was on them but she knew they would come crawling back sooner or later once they realized the huge mistake they made.

She'd later learn how very wrong she would be and it'd prove to be one Hell of a hard ass time for her during the next four years of college. The experience would prove to be a learning experience that turned Riley into a better person and quite ashamed of herself for how she'd been. And what she and everybody else didn't know is that Maya did in fact take Shelly up on a certain offer a few days before she left for California via Shawn and her mother. That night would prove to be a whole lot of fun and somewhat emotional since it finally allowed Maya and Lucas to be together, even if only for a short time. It'd also bring Shelly and Maya closer together and the Blonde Beauty would be forever thankful for what the girl had allowed to happen.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think this turned out a little differently then what I had envisioned in my head but I like what I wound up doing here regardless. Normally I would steer clear of turning straight characters (males mostly) gay or bi unless its been shown to be canon so me having Farkle as Bi in this was me attempting to expand my horizons a little. Even though I didn't exactly touch on it too much. R and R!**


	15. Revival Of Corinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Venjix's attack on Angel Grove, Billy and Trini set out for the planet of Corinth to see if answers from the past could help lead to victory for Earth and the Rangers.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few weeks after Zeo's end and if it was possible, I'd be tying this to Eirenical's 'Taking Root' fic from a few years back. But alas, that won't be happening. I will be making use of RPM for this story too and some Go-Busters elements as well much like I did in the first chapter.**

* * *

It had been a trying few weeks since Emperor Venjix of the Machine Empire had arrived to gain vengeance for what had happened to his son Mondo. And even had some of his forces looking for wherever Zedd and Rita were as well. His attack on Angel Grove had been brutal with a good portion of it being destroyed. Jason ended up in a coma as well after his attempt to take on Venjix by himself while Bulk and Skull got people to safety in a bus. Those two had even tried squashing the Emperor with a vehicle as well but it had failed to do anything except annoy him somewhat. Jason's identity had even been exposed in the chaos of everything to Bulk, Skull, and those they had on the bus with them. Leading to a few furious people like his parents for being involved in the whole mess since day one. Billy had chosen to return from Aquitar to help where he could and even Trini and Zack had returned as well to provide some additional help. Despite the fact their powers weren't enough to face Venjix's stronger minions and monsters, but they didn't care either way. Zordon would even tell the Rangers of the story of Corinth. A planet in a distant galaxy that had unintentionally been the start of Venjix's rise to power some 80 years ago.

Though it certainly was combated against by the RPM Power Rangers that the creator of Venjix had made to combat against him in an effort to redeem herself for having unleashed him on the people of Corinth. And despite their best efforts to try and stop him, even bringing over the one known as Tenaya 7 to their side, they were ultimately defeated when he chose to do something none of them had expected. Which had been to cause the planet to enter into a never ending freeze. Thusly, allowing him to gain victory and move beyond the frozen planet of Corinth and extend his hand everywhere and build an empire for himself as he did so. An empire that Mondo himself wanted to one day be in control of as it was his birth right so to speak. And had thought that by taking Earth, it would be his gauranteed ticket to an early rise to the throne. Shortly after being told the story, Billy would get an idea that maybe they could unfreeze the Corinthians and gain their help. Zordon wasn't too sure of it since nothing anyone else had done had been able to work. But did have to admit that perhaps Billy could succeed where others hadn't.

But he wouldn't go alone as Trini had every intention of coming with him for the whole thing. As not only to help him out if needed, but also because she had greatly missed him while away. Something he wasn't about to turn down at all and studiously ignored the comments and snickers this got from the others about all the private time he and Trini were gonna be having pretty soon. Especially as the two would teleport all the way to a halfway point where Cestria would be waiting on a transport ship to take them further in order to throw off anyone who might be watching. Dex, the Masked Rider, along with Trey of Triforia would even lend aid to the Rangers as during all this. Especially in a more permanent but at the same time temporary measure until Billy and Trini returned from the planet of Corinth. Billy and Trini would even be profoundly grateful for the fact they had brought plenty of warm clothing material since it was cold as Hell on Corinth. Which would make sense in their view as it would need to be that way to maintain the permanent freeze Venjix had placed.

The two, with Cestria's help would track down where the RPM Rangers had operated out of and using some equipment Billy had put together with Trini's help, would be able to siphon power from their access to the Morphin' Grid and use it to break the permanent freeze on the whole planet. And when the RPM Rangers finally took notice of them after celebrating the fact they were able to move again, Gemma, the Silver RPM ranger would be the first to notice them. "Who are you!?"

Her shouted question would cause the others to look their way and they would all tense up. "We mean you no harm to your faculties, I promise you." Quickly stated Billy.

"Yeah? And I bet that's what Venjix would want us to believe!" Shouted Dillon, the Black RPM Ranger.

Trini shook her head. "Venjix isn't even here anymore on this planet."

"Impossible!" Denied Dr. K. with a shake of the head as she went to check her computers.

Which were a bit slow to work with considering the permanent freeze. Not to mention Colonel Mason Truman trying to get through to speak with her. "I regret to inform you that it has been 80 years since Emperor Venjix placed your entire planet in an Ice Age that effectively froze everything." Billy stated.

Trini would take up from there after that while the team looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "In that amount of time, he's created an empire for himself that has ony grown stronger and its only recently that he's come to our planet after his son's near destruction to take it for his own."

"And ye've come to get our help with the old boy, haven't ya?" Asked Flynn, the Blue RPM Ranger with his arms crossed.

Both nodded at him with serious expressions on their faces. "We may be Rangers as well, but its proving to not be enough against him and his forces. And Billy thought that the answer to his defeat would possibly be here."

"Well, you probably came to the right place then. Unless of course we all get frozen again." Said Ziggy somewhat sarcastically, the Green RPM Ranger with a smile.

Causing Dillon and his sister, Tenaya 7 to snort while Summer just sighed. Hating the fact that she'd lost out on 80 years of living because of that robotic bastard. "I don't know about the others, but I want to help! Nobody freezes me for so long and gets away with it!" Declared Gem, the Gold RPM Ranger.

Gemma, his sister immediately jumped in on that as well, causing Trini and Billy to smile at their enthusiasm. His communicator then beeped. "Yes, Cestria?"

" _Billy, my scans indicate that while yours and Trini's methods have unfrozen the planet. They also tell me that a_ _82 percent_ _of the population did not survive. I am sorry. It is possible that years of being frozen was simply too much for them._ "

Billy and Trini closed their eyes at that while the RPM Rangers had their eyes widened in shock. And Summer hoped like crazy that her parents weren't among those who'd been lost. Something Flynn was hoping for as well where his dad was concerned. "Then we owe it to them to go to your planet and finally defeat Venjix for good this time." Declared Scott, the Red RPM Ranger with an angry tone to his voice.

His words getting firm nods of agreement. "Colonel Truman is in complete agreement, Series Red. And it is likely your RPM Gear will need upgrades to combat Venjix. As I've no doubt in my mind that he's grown stronger since freezing us all years ago."

"We have adequate transportation waiting above the planet to take us back to Earth where Emperor Venjix is when you are all suitably prepared."

"That is agreeable then, Ranger of Earth. And I am sure we can upgrade your equipment as well."

"Affirmative. I have even been looking into that myself." Admitted Billy and causing Trini to turn to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Really!? How come you didn't tell me!?"

A blush appeared on his face after that as the RPM Rangers, Dr. K., and Tenaya 7 quickly set about getting what they needed for the trip ahead. Though Scott did go off to pay a visit to his father since he wasn't sure when he would be back. "I… I hadn't thought to do so as everything we've been dealing with failed to keep me from ensuring you were properly apprised of it."

Trini gave him a soft look with a smile on her lips as she placed a hand on his forearm to let him know it was okay. "Relax, Billy, I understand. I'm just glad I know now as it means I can help you out with it."

"Agreed."

Soon, their new friends were ready to leave and would be quite shocked by Cestria's appearance due to her rather alien appearance but didn't let it put them off for long. And once they were on Earth and Venjix sent out three of his strongest monsters, he'd get the shock of his machinal life when he saw the RPM Rangers and Tenaya 7 join the Earth Rangers and their allies against their newest opponents! "NOOO! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" Roared the angered Emperor.

But as they would soon prove as they defeated the monsters, it was damn possible much to his ire!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! A future update will be where I make use of the Go-Busters stuff despite the fact I had intended to do so here. But life works like it does and all that!**


	16. The Scott Who Listened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chris' warning with a gun, Scott decides to actually listen and keeps his distance from Allison.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something that's been on my mind recently due to the fact there's a lack of it. Basically anything where Scott actually listened to Chris when it came to Allison at the beginning of season 2 and I figured that would be something to try and explore and I've already got a couple of different ideas I'm gonna try at one point. One of them being more on the humorous side as Allison does everything she can to get Scott to change his mind. Which… Will be in the near future hopefully. Anyways! On with the show!**

**Also features early and safe arrival of Cora, ignores Jackson being a Kanima, and Gerard is no where to be found after Deucalion at some point managed to find him and slice his neck.**

* * *

In the three months since Chris busted the driver side window and dragged him out of the car and on to the hood of the car with a gun pointed at him to stay away from his daughter, Scott had been doing his absolute best to do as was warned. Allison had been damned unhappy with him over it but he wasn't going to chance her father's wrath as he quite liked living. And whether or not Chris was drunk, he didn't think he'd be able to hold back from hurting the man if he tried something like that again anyway. Which was the last thing he wanted to do as it would only cause problems. Sure being without Allison had been lonely as Hell but thankfully he had Stiles by his side to get through it. His mom nearly went on the warpath when he told her about the man's drunken actions until he was able to convince her not to do anything since the last thing he wanted to cause was more issues.

Scott and Stiles even joined up with Derek's growing Pack that included Jackson, a recovering Lydia who didn't care to speak with Scott much due to things with Allison, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Cora Hale, and Vernon Boyd. Deaton, much like he had with Talia back in the day, served the new Hale pack as their Emissary. It was also thanks to him that Derek's younger sister Cora was safely able to make it home to her big brother when she had learned of the return of the Hale Pack while living in South America. There was consideration of getting Danny to join up as another human representive of the Pack but so far it had yet to happen for one reason or another. Deaton also served as a mediator between the new Hale Pack and the Argents in order to keep the peace between the two in order to help better protect the town.

Allison was even considered Pack as well since Victoria made the request as it would allow for an Argent to be amongst them. Though Derek was of the belief it was just to spy on them but kept that opinion to himself. Her being part of the Pack had its issues considering things between her and Scott and only really showed up when a Pack meeting was being held. Victoria also had not been too happy about her husband's drunken foolishness and had demanded for Chris to apologize but so far Scott had made that difficult to do as he went out of his way to avoid the man. Primarily out of the fear of another gun to his face. And despite any feelings Scott had for Allison, he found himself drawn to Cora as she likewise felt herself drawn to him.

Derek had explained that part of it had to do with their inner Wolves and to not deny it since doing so would only strengthen the desire to be around one another til it couldn't be ignored. So with that in mind, the two started to hang around one another more and Cora even insisted on him wooing her. Though for the most part she was joking and found it amusing when he actually did it after looking up any information he could find online. Chris got a round of yelling his way from Victoria when Allison came home crying one night after seeing Scott and Cora together in a more than friendly way. Leading to Chris requesting Scott's presence at the Argent household when it was just him there the following day and not taking no for an answer. Scott had the bright idea to have Boyd come with him as a just in case sort of thing much to the older man's slight annoyance. Though he supposed he couldn't blame the teenager for wanting any back up.

"You're safe here Scott, I promise." His words were clearly something Scott didn't believe even though he could hear the man's heart showing his honesty.

"I'll go busy myself in the kitchen." Suggested Boyd as he could tell the older man wanted to be alone with Scott.

The young Wolf tried to argue against that but Boyd promised him he'd be there quickly if it was needed. Mr. Argent knew he was gonna have to do something for that kid as a thank you. And boy was that a weird concept for him considering he hunts Werewolves and all. Once they were alone in the front room, silence between the two ran heavy before the older man decided to get on with it. "Right, first, thank you for coming here today Scott."

A scoff could be heard coming from the teenager after that. "Not like I had much choice."

None of the Pack really gave him much of a choice for that matter! Even his own mother, who was still wrapping her head around her son being a Werewolf of all things after being told almost a week ago about it when she had the unfortunate luck to come across him and a Wendigo in a particularly brutal fight. Chris decided to ignore that and continued on. "I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you about Allison. And about the actions I made that day when I wasn't sober."

He honestly wishes he could go back and prevent that from happening as Hell, McCall was a damn good kid and it wasn't like he had chosen to be Bitten after all! "I've kept my distance and moved on, just like you clearly wanted me too. What the Hell more do you want from me!?"

Chris glared at him, effectively keeping Scott from saying more. "I want you to be quiet and let me talk! What I did to you that day was inexcusable and I am sorry for that. If it was possible to go back and prevent myself from doing it I would. I don't want you to keep your distance from Allison alright? Its hurting her and I know its hurting you."

Honesty was radiating from the man but that honestly didn't matter to Scott as the damage had already been done. And besides, did Argent expect him to just dump Cora and go back to Allison? Cause he sure as Hell wasn't that kind of a jerk! His silence spoke volumes to Chris and the older man could understand it perfectly. "Look… Just… Just think about it alright? I'm not even saying get back with her as I am not looking to be even more of an asshole. Friendship is better then nothing at least."

"I don't trust you and I make no promises where Allison is concerned." Hell, a very important talk would need to be had with Cora as it is and he certainly had no plans to dump her. Even if he still had some fairly strong feelings for Allison.

Chris nodded at that as it was understandable given the situation. "I get that, I'd be the same if I were in your shoes."

Scott kinda doubted that but kept quiet. Soon afterwards, Scott and Boyd left the Argent home with one of them having quite a bit on their mind. Boyd was left wondering how this was all gonna play out and hoped that somehow no hearts would get broken over the whole thing now that Argent had done this. A few days later would see Scott, along with Cora at his side walk up to Allison, leading to a friendship being born even though Allison clearly wanted more then that from Scott. It had been awkward for a short period of time for the three until Cora herself suggested the idea of the three of them being together.

An idea that Allison had actually considered despite the fact she felt no actual attraction towards the Hale girl. But if sharing meant she got to be with Scott, she would take it since the last thing she wanted to do was cause them to break up over feelings since she actually liked the girl and her no nonsense attitude. It was an odd thing but that's how Allison honestly felt. It'd be nearly two weeks after the idea was presented that Allison would agree much to the surprise of Scott and a fairly happy Cora as it meant she might be able to get the girl to be a bit more open minded. But even if she wasn't able to pull it off, she wouldn't mind it one bit since she would have an ally/friend to team up with when the need arose where Scott was concerned. Chris nearly blew a gasket when he found out about the new situation and Victoria had gotten slightly tipsy over it as well but thankfully nothing like a gun to the head happened. The trio were definitely the odd couple of Beacon Hills but somehow they made it work.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Right, so that happened and heck, I don't typically even do trio relationships so this is a new one for me as well. As it is we barely know much about Cora so for all we know she would be bi-sexual and open minded to sharing. Course I could just be trying to rationalize what happened but oh well.**


	17. Arrow Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to the docks with the Yamashiros to finally return home, Oliver gets a wild idea.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this story. And so yeah, this kinda got to floating about in my head. I might even do a different variation of this at a later time.**

* * *

As Oliver and the Yamashiros walked to the docks that would take them home. He started to think of something that would likely seem absurd while they were all talking. Of course only those that knew him before he got on that damn boat would especially consider it to be absurd. But Maseo? He might even actually think its a good idea. Tatsu probably wouldn't care and Akio probably would just think it was cool or something. God he was starting to see that kid as a little brother of sorts, and he kinda hoped that maybe this idea would keep him and his parents around even longer. "So, guys I've been thinking." He decided to start off with.

The three turned to fully look at him, wondering just what it is he could be thinking. If he hadn't grown on her, Tatsu likely would have given some kind of cutting remark about him actually being able to think. But luckily for him he had in fact did grow on her. "Yes? What is it Oliver?" Maseo asked his friend. And considering what all they had been through thanks to Waller. Friendship to him was an accurate line of thinking in his view.

"Well... Everything we've done over the past few months has got me to thinking that maybe I could keep doing it. But more like a legit detective kind of thing you know? Private investigator or something like that." Maseo and Tatsu weren't quite sure what to think of on that. Though for Maseo it did have a slight bit of appeal to him.

"Waller having us do her dirty work has got you wanting to do something like this?" Maseo just had to ask it, wondering if perhaps his friend was starting to perhaps finally go nuts after all he'd been through in the last near 3 years.

Oliver looked at the older man with a serious expression on his face. "Yeah, but more legit like I said before. I think it could work, and with you guys by my side it would be even better." He tried to cajol them, hoping it would work.

_I think he's trying to admit he would miss us._ Tatsu thought to herself and did her best not to smile at the thought. As he might think he was winning.

"That sounds cool!" Was the very enthusiastic response that finally came from Akio.

Tatsu rolled her eyes good naturedly at her son's enthusiasm, clearly already having seen the brotherly like bond between her son and Oliver. Even Maseo could see it too, and was glad his son hadn't met the party boy version of the man before them. As he would have most assuredly been a horrible role model for Akio to have. Tatsu's wrath likely wouldn't have been pleasant either. That image alone got Maseo to smile and he'd have to share it with his wife later.

Oliver smiled down at the boy, pleased that at least one person so far thought it was pretty cool. But before he could say anything though, Maseo spoke up. "Oliver, while I do admit the idea does appeal to me. I'm not quite sure it would be the best thing to do. As we are quite eager to return to Japan."

Oliver looked down as his shoulders slumped a bit, but figured he'd try one last time. "Aww come on! Just at least give it a shot please? If it doesn't seem to work out that well then I'll be on the plane with you to Japan to personally bring you guys back."

The two parents looked at one another and seemingly having a conversation just by doing so. And it was then that Tatsu spoke up next. "Oh very well, but I refuse to be a secretary." She told him sternly with her eyes narrowed at him. Both Oliver and Akio pretty much 'whoo-hooed!' cheerfully.

"Thank you for agreeing! And I promise you won't be a secretary. I'm sure we could find someone for that!" He told the woman assuringly. Which gained him a smile from the older woman. And soon, the 4 were on the boat to America even though Oliver pretty much hated every minute of it due to the hate he'd developed of boats.

**3 Weeks Later...**

Moira looked at her son in shock as she had just learned what he and his friend Maseo were about to go do. "I'm sorry.. You're doing what!?" She exclaimed, wondering how in the Hell her sweet boy gained such a crazy idea. She honestly didn't think his friend would have suggested it.

Oliver looked at his mom with a big smile on his face. "We're gonna be P.I.'s! And we're going to the Foundry to check it out to see just how viable a spot it'd be for our business. Even got a name for it already." He told her proudly. He thought that having the new business located in the Glades would be a good thing as they could likely help a lot of people there.

Moira just arched an eyebrow at him at that. "Oh really? Is that so? And just what is this name then hmm?" Why oh why did he have to have such an absurd idea!? And why in the Glades!?

The two men looked at one another and Oliver got the idea pretty quickly that Maseo was pretty much leaving it up to him to answer his mother. "Arrow Investigations. When in need of help, we'll be there." it had taken him and the Yamashiros a few hours to come up with the name and the slogan. But they were proud of it.

His mother just looked on, baffled as can be. "I... I see." Was all she could say on the matter.

But before she could say anything else, the two quickly took off to get things started. "Besides, what could go wrong?" Oliver called out to his mom over his shoulder as he walked away. Not realizing that just made his mom become slightly paranoid at the various scenarios she started to think of.

* * *

**Author's Notes: What could go wrong indeed! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. When I was thinking of this idea, the Angel theme with Arrow video clips popped into my head and made the idea a whole lot more fun. And then I went in search of any videos on Youtube that might even be doing something like that and the search was awesome! Who knows, I might even make this into a full on story. And how about that Arrow last night!? And could that even possibly be Shado!? R and R!**


	18. A Blonde And A Russian Step Into A Precinct Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver managed to persuade Sara to go and join Anatoli on the Submarine in order to get home.

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the idea you see within this story.**

* * *

As she and Anatoli walked into the precinct she hadn't seen in 2 years. She was feeling understandably nervous as she was about to be re-united with her father for the first time. She had a feeling he'd be as happy as can be of her return, but she wasn't quite sure how Laurel would handle it. And hoped her sister wouldn't be here as well. As she passed by many of those working there, things gradually quieted down as they all were shocked once they realized who she was. And it made them wonder if the Playboy of the Queen family was with her, and if so was he already going home? Something they were likely to be find out pretty soon either way they were sure of. She could easily her the voice of her dad as he argued about something with his long time partner Hilton.

Hilton himself had been about to respond as they were walking towards whatever destination they had in mind when he spotted the girl. "My God." He muttered somewhat quietly in shock and surprise.

Lance looked at him in confusion before turning back to fully face the direction he was going in when he received a most welcome shock. "S-Sara!?" He could hardly believe what was right in front of him! His babygirl was right here! And he was pretty damn sure he wasn't dreaming or drinking either.

"Daddy!" The girl called out with tears in her eyes and rushed to hug him.

Anatoli stayed right where he was, close to tears himself though he would forever deny that. The re-united father and daughter hugged one another tightly as possible. And for Detective Quentin Lance, the dark hole in his life was finally being filled with light again with the return of his baby girl. "Oh baby, I can't believe it!" The joy was evident to all who could hear him and nobody needed to know that the man was crying too.

Sara laughed a little. "Believe it daddy, I'm home!"

After a few minutes of hugging, he pulled away a little to get a good look at his daughter while still having his hands on her arms. Almost as if he were afraid to let go and it all be a cruel dream in the end. "Thank God you're home sweety, Thank God." He murmured.

Anatoli sniffed, trying hard not to bawl himself. "I am Russian, we do not cry!" His words caused Lance to look past his daughter in confusion.

"Who's this guy? And for that matter, where's that Queen punk at?" He asked his daughter in a slightly gruff way. As he seriously had a thing or two to say to that punk.

Sara looked at her father for a moment, biting her lip before saying anything. "This is, This is Anatoli. He's a good friend I met when I was gone and its thanks to him that I'm home again."

Quentin pulled her to his side and offered his hand out to the man. "I owe you a huge debt then for bringing my daughter home to me."

Anatoli shook the man's hand with a smile on his hairy face. "No worries! I am happy to bring home Scary Girl. Is least I could do after all, as I know she would have done same for me if not have been for Amazo." He shuddered, that place was worse then a certain prison in Russia!

Quentin wondered just why this man would call his daughter a scary girl, but figured he would find out later. He also started to wonder about this whole Amazo business, but wanted to save that for later.

"As for Ollie..." Sara started but then stopped. But it was enough for Quentin to get the picture.

"Oh." Was all he could say, he knew this was going to hurt the Queen family even more but they had to know.

Sara nodded. "Yeah... If it wasn't for him persuading me to get on the Sub with Anatoli I probably would have gone down with the Amazo too." New tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she thought of the likelyhood of Ollie being dead.

Quentin sucked in a breath at that idea. He wanted to ask, but then at the same time didn't think it would be a good idea. Anatoli however answered his unasked question.

"Amazo is freighter, I was prisoner there and nearly expirimented on by insane fool. Olleever made promise to free me and kept promise." He still had every intention of teaching the boy Russian, along with other things if he was still alive. And he certainly hoped he was.

Quentin couldn't quite believe the idea of the Playboy doing something like that. And it must have been clear to see in his face because Sara started to speak again. "Ollie changed a lot daddy. He's not like he used to be anymore, that island made sure of it." She told him with a quiet certainty.

"So he's still on that boat then?"

"If Slade didn't kill him and then managed to escape before it sank. Otherwise those two could be sharing a watery grave together." Sara's voice wavered as she told her father that. But hoping Ollie had luck on his side for all of that.

Quentin closed his eyes at that, he may have been pissed with the Queen punk. But he didn't want him dead. "You wanna go see the Queens first before visiting your sister and your mother?" He asked reasonably, as he figured it would likely be what she wants to do first. He hoped having her back would help heal the growing fracture in the family. But something in his gut told him it may already be too late.

"Y-yeah, I think that would be best actually. They at least deserve to know what happened."

Quentin nodded at that. "Alright, lets head out then." And the two started to walk towards the front entrance.

"You comin' Anatoli?" Sara asked as she got near him.

"Oh yes, will be interesting to meet Olleever's family. They will know his great tale." The Russian promised as he walked away with them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there ya have it folks for another Possibilities addition! And yes, I am willing to take suggestions for future possibility chapters. R and R!**


	19. The Lamentation Of Farkle Minkus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days later and Farkle finds himself in heavy regret for his actions atop the rooftop.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.** **This is something I thought about fairly recently and decided to try and write it out while finishing up the seventh chapter for 'A Very Philly Occasion!'** **Takes place after the events of Girl Meets New Year's and is just my view on how things could go after Farkle blabbing Riley's secret. Albeit my view is probably a little out there considering its Farkle.**

* * *

Six days had passed since the events of New Year's Eve and one Farkle Minkus was essentially lost as Isadora and his friends refused to have anything to do with him aside from Zay. Who had merely spoke his piece about what he thought of Farkle's actions but wasn't about to stop talking to him over it. Riley, Maya, and Lucas flat out told the genius they didn't want to hear from him for awhile and to seriously think about his actions. Maya had even gone off on him for essentially forgetting about her and her own feelings in the whole thing. That it had made her feel like he only really gave a crap about Riley instead of her. Someone he had proclaimed to love just as much as he did Riley. Seeing her look so broken had hurt him tremendously and he had wanted to give her comfort but she refused and walked away with a parting shot she'd spoken of before.

One that when being right is more important, then that's the end of friendship. Lucas was equally mad for not considering him or Maya in the whole thing while Riley had stated that trust had been broken and she could barely stand to look at him. The guilt was weighing heavily upon himself and it was giving him the sensation of that of drowning and he hated every bit of it. Isadora had also expressed her own displeased thoughts on the whole thing and had felt like she was just a place holder due to how he was prioritizing Riley Matthews over everything else. Farkle didn't think it was true and tried to get her to see that but Isadora refused to hear it.

Oh the guilt, the heart crushing guilt that consumed him and even led him to sitting atop the rooftop of his home as it snowed heavily. He had made sure to dress in suitable clothing but a part of him had wondered if it was even worth it considering his actions. Farkle had once thought that what Billy Ross had done was the most hurtful thing ever but this was proving to be so much more and he hated it with every inch of his being. He would get on his knees and beg for forgiveness from his friends and Isadora if that's what it took and they were willing to listen. The loud arguments of his parents was nothing in comparison to this in his estimation of things.

Looking up at the night sky with tears in his eyes as his hands rested on his knees and blinking away the snow that got in his face. "This guilt I'm filled with, this terrible guilt that consumes me! Why would such a thing be created!? If you are so powerful as Riley and others seem to think, why can't you do anything about the events of my life to somehow make it all better!? I don't want this guilt! I don't want this silence from my friends! I don't want parents who argue!" By the end of the plead filled rant, he'd been on his knees with his arms spread out as the tears went down his face and not caring one bit if he was being blasphemous with his words.

Silence, a silence that washed over him and chilled him to the bone in its volume. Never before did Farkle hate silence as much as he did now. A scream escaped him before he leaned down and placed his hands on the cold snow and cried his heart out.  _I swear I will NEVER do anything that would bring discomfort to my friends ever again!_

"I'M SORRY!" Cried out Farkle as he looked upwards again before staring off into the distance and feeling broken, heavily remorseful, and not even caring if he moved from that spot.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Too much? I will be adding a second part as well at some point for those who want to see more.**


	20. This Is A Little Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Oliver had had his own little talk with Taylor during Home Invasion.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see here.**

* * *

As Oliver looked on at the scene in the guest room with Laurel, Tommy, and Taylor. He couldn't help but smile despite the current issues going on in his life. Seeing Tommy be surprisingly good with the boy was a nice surprise. Laurel herself doing a fantastic job and it was making Oliver think that his two friends would make for some amazing parents one day. An idea was also forming in Oliver's head about how he could provide a little courage to Tayler in some way. Or at the least show him that even when its dark, that there is a light at the end of it. Laurel finally noticed Oliver standing there and smiled in his direction and he returned the smile. "You gonna come in or just stand there Ollie?" She asked teasingly.

"Well I thought I'd just stand about and watch you two at work. Great parents in the making I say." His compliment made Laurel blush and Tommy to roll his eyes. Though the Merlyn scion was inwardly pleased by what had been said.

Oliver walked further into the room and crouched down onto his knees to be at eye level with Taylor. "Hey buddy, I know its tough but we'll get through this." He hoped he sounded encouraging and believable enough.

"Will there be big guns like Laurel had?" The little boy asked earnestly, as he thought that thing would help out a lot.

The Queen scion had to feign confusion when he looked up at the other two. "Big gun?" He asked.

"I have a shot gun in my apartment."

"Oh." Was the only thing he could think of to say after that. Though he was kind of amused at her having it.

He looked back to Taylor again. "Well buddy, we don't have something like that here. But we do have those big guys all around us to help out." He gained a nod from the kid, though he could tell that he wasn't entirely convinced.

Trying another tactic, he went with the idea in his head. "Say Taylor, I have a story about another boy who was going through a real tough time like you are right now until it got much better for him. Do you want to hear it?"

Both Laurel and Tommy began to wonder just what Oliver had in mind right now and hoped it would somehow help Taylor. The little boy in question nodded at him, as he was finding himself pretty curious about the story. Seeing the nod from him caused Oliver to smile again. "Well once upon a time, there was a boy named Ollie. He wasn't exactly a good boy and tended to do things that pleased only him. Until one day when he and his dad were somewhere far on the water and they wound up lost due to a very mean storm. Ollie's dad went away, much like your mom and dad. But Ollie did what he could to live and make his dad proud."

He had to pause there as this was causing him to choke up a little due to the memories in his head that were wanting to come to the fore front. Both Laurel and Tommy were honestly surprised by what he was talking about once they realized he was talking about himself. Oliver noticed he had his audience's attention pretty well by now. Not even realizing that Moira was near the door herself now with tears in her eyes.

"And you see at first, Ollie was alone for a very short time. But then he met Mr. Fei and Mr. Wilson. Ollie even met Mr. Fei's daughter Ms. Fei. And they all helped Ollie grow up into a better person. They were like a new family to him too. Now while Mr. Wilson was mean and grumpy as can be, Mr. Fei and his daughter were very nice and very patient when teaching Ollie new things. They all helped him out in his very tough time. And even when it got tougher and they all had to leave Ollie too. He remembered that because of them, he was starting to reach the light at the end of his very tough time when he was lost." He paused again to consider his next words, and actually feeling kind of like a weight was off his chest somewhat after having talked about his old friends in the manner he did.

Taylor was pretty much absorbed into the man's story, and the same could be said for Tommy, Laurel, and Moira. Tommy by now was holding Laurel in his arms wondering about the 3 who had helped Oliver out during his time away. Tears were even wanting to break free, while they were already coming down Laurel's face. Unknown to Oliver he even had a tear coming down his face but due to how absorbed he was as well in telling the story he didn't even notice.

"But then after a long while, some very nice people found Ollie and brought him back home. But he was nervous as he had changed a lot and didn't think anyone would see the new him. But in the end, he was just happy to finally be home again. So you see buddy, that light is almost in sight for you. And we're all here for you okay?"

"Okay..." The boy responded and surprising even Oliver. He hugged him.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver, I feel a lot better now about things." He told him honestly making Oliver chuckle a bit.

"Well Mr. Taylor, I'm very happy to help!" He russled the kid's hair good naturedly and stood up.

It was then he noticed that his face was wet. Which stunned him a little to realize he had even been crying. Rubbing them away he soon found himself hugged again by Laurel. Something not even Tommy could raise an issue about. "Thank you." Was all she could say herself, having realized it must have taken a lot for her ex to even talk about that in the way he did.

Oliver looked over at Tommy and gained a nod from the man. And while Tommy gained a new appreciation for his friend, the anger he still felt over his best friend's secret life hadn't dulled any. Moira had quietly walked away to give them privacy, fervently wishing her son hadn't had to go through such a time as he did. But also at the same time wanting to thank the three people he mentioned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This recently came to me either before or after I watched Home Invasion again recently. Which I thought that episode had one of the best Tommy moments in it despite the crap he pulls in the end. And I thought it'd be a great addition for Possibilities. I know Oliver likely wouldn't have done this in the show, but the idea of it happening sounded great to me however. I hope you'll all have enjoyed this chapter. R and R!**


	21. An Identity... Revealed! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if two separate news crews from the same news station had filmed footage of both encounters Bary had with the Reverse Flash. (Takes place a week or two before Out of Time.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this bit of writing.**

* * *

Awhile had passed since the Holidays and it was now March. And two particular news crews for the Sunny Central News Station were kicking themselves for not having remembered the footage they had gained of the Flash's identity. It had been an agreement at first that they'd wait til at least a week or two after the Holidays to air what they'd gotten. And somehow they had all forgotten til someone came upon the film. And now after having worked together to combine both pieces of footage together and even having done some research. They were finally ready to present it.

" _Today's top story is the identity of Central City's own speedster known as the Flash. We warn viewers however that the footage you are about to see may be upsetting._ "

What followed for many through out the city was surprise and disbelief over who the Flash was. Many were starting to even feel a bit ashamed of theirselves for having believed Henry Allen to be a murderer now that they knew the real truth behind it all. Though for the likes of those who Barry worked with at the Central City Police Station, many were torn between support and wanting to have him brought in for the vigilantism he'd been doing as the Flash. Joe could only close his eyes and groan at the rotten luck his son had just gotten. And was honestly surprised he hadn't heard from Iris or even Barry yet.

Then again, considering his surrogate son was over in Starling City visiting his friends. It was likely he wasn't even paying attention to the news. "WEST! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Joe groaned again at the order from Singh. And noticed that Eddie was already headed his way too.

While over at Central City Picture News, Iris was seen to be standing in shock and some anger over finally knowing who the Flash was. She was secretly glad that Mason had yet to come and give her crap over this. And had the feeling that the boss himself was going to head her way soon. "And everything suddenly makes sense now." Came the voice of Linda.

Iris looked over at her in confusion. "Huh?" Was all she could ask.

"Barry, he acted weird from time to time and kept claiming that some things he had to do were police related even when they weren't." And having seen what her boyfriend was doing and the rather brutal beatdowns he'd gotten, she really felt for him. She really hoped this wouldn't cause huge issues for him now that everyone in Central City knew and likely everybody outside of the city would know soon too.

But considering some of the enemies he'd gained like Captain Cold, she imagined that would be an issue very soon. Iris was still too stunned however to say more. But on the inside though, she was feeling pretty angry with him for keeping this a secret from her.  _How could he!?_  Was one of the several lamented thoughts in her head. The fact that the Burning Man was a real thing was another shock for her, and wondered just what exactly Caitlin's connection with the man was.

As for Barry's father, the man had to be moved to Solitary Confinement for his own safety. Though once he found out the reason for it, he couldn't help but to feel proud of his son for standing up to the man who'd been haunting them for so long. Despite the fact of his feeling proud, he was also worried about what the ramifications would be for his son now that the truth was out.

And as for the STAR Labs crew, while Dr. Wells wasn't too happy with what happened. Caitlin and Cisco were already alternating between joking around and coming up with ideas for how to help Barry. And if Barry himself hadn't of sped in to the room where they were. They would have kept making jokes while trying to be serious. Looking at all the looks he got made him confused. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: I had originally suggested this to Halfblood but he or (She even?) has been quite busy lately so I finally decided to try my own hand at my suggestion. Also suggested another version to another prompt writer but they too have been busy. Ah wells! Although I still wouldn't mind seeing what those two do however. Hope folks will have enjoyed this! R and R!**


	22. A Kidnapping Interrupted! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles managed to get back down to the basement just in time to save Heather's life.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Basically a little what if idea where Stiles manages to prevent Heather's kidnapping.**

* * *

As Stiles opened the door to the basement and made his way inside rather quickly. "Okay, only got one but I figured..." He trailed off when the smashing of glass could be heard, instantly making him worried.

"Heather!?" He called out worriedly.

"STILES!" Came the terrified scream of Heather, causing him to rush down the steps even faster.

Frantically searching for his childhood friend, he quicklyfound a trail of broken glass leading to a terrified Heather and what was even further worrisome was the hands coming down to grab her. "HEATHER!" His yell got her attention as he rushed to her and nearly slipping a few times in the spilled wine.

"Oh God!"

He started to beat the forearms of who or whatever was trying to abduct Heather. "Be gone fool! She is necessary for the Sacrifice!"

"Yeah, I don't think so!"

As he fought to get Heather released, he chanced a look up to see who the kidnapper was and turned a little green as he could faintly see one Hell of a messed up looking face. "Holy Hell! Man are you ever in need of plastic surgery!"

A scream of indignation came from the kidnapper that thankfully alerted Scott, Lydia, and Allison to come and find out where the source of it came from. "I will end you boy! I only really need her but perhaps I can make you watch as I do what I need too where she is concerned!"

"Not really my thing!"

"Stiles! Oh God, please get me away from this psycho!"

A commotion could be heard from outside and Stiles could faintly hear Scott's voice, along with a loud grunting noise. Making for what sounded like Lydia and Allison calling out to Scott in a panic. Stiles looked at the broken glass and then at the forearm of the kidnapper who had one Hell of a grip going on. Along with some high pain tolerance for that matter. Now he could try and get some of the glass but for all he knew it would give this thing to take Heather out of the basement. So thinking quickly, he reached for one of the forearms and bit as hard as he could. Causing the thing to screech in pain and thankfully it was enough to get it to let go.

Allowing him to pull Heather away from it much to her relief. Though she couldn't help but wince thanks to the cuts on her feet from all the glass. Whether it was his biting the forearm or Scott and the girls' actions, the kidnapper soon fled the area with a blood curdling scream of frustration. Scott could be heard shouting that he would try and track it down and for the girls to go find Stiles. Who quickly gave his attention to Heather. "Are you okay!?"

Instead of answering right away, she just hugged him tightly in relief. "Oh thank God! I thought… I thought I was going to be taken!" Cried the girl as she buried her face into his chest.

Stiles was glad as Hell he had managed to get down there in time to prevent her from being taken. As the fate that awaited her wouldn't have been a great one with however that thing was planning to sacrifice her. "Let's get you out of here okay?" He suggested softly and he could feel her give a nod.

"Can you carry me? The glass cut up my feet."

"It'll be a challenge with those stairs, but I'm more than willing for you."

Hearing that made Heather grateful and part of her was wishing like crazy she went to the same school as him and Danielle did. That way he could protect her in case of anything happening again. It did give her the idea to try and convince her parents to allow her to make the move to Stiles' school and they might be willing to do so once they hear about what he was able to do for her. Picking her up, he carefully made his way towards the stairs as she held on to him tightly in tears while burying her face into his neck. As he made his way up the door opened, revealing Allison, Lydia, and Danielle's worried faces. Stiles was relieved as this meant he wouldn't have trouble getting the door to open with his blonde friend in his arms. "Danielle, is there a first aid kit in the house!?"

She gave a nod and told him she'd be right back with it, making Stiles and Heather sigh in relief over that. The two remaining girls quickly got out of the way as he made his way through and he beelined straight to the couch and gently placed her down on it. Heather really wasn't wanting to let go however, not that he could blame her and promised to stay right by her. One of the guests informed them that the cops had been called and Stiles nodded, thinking that was a good move to do. Danielle soon thankfully returned and Allison took it from her and started to get to work in patching up Heather's bloody feet. "I'm not even gonna ask how you know how to do that so well." Muttered Danielle, causing Heather to weakly giggle from her best friend's remark.

"Probably for the best." Replied Stiles as Lord knows the Werewolf life had taught them a plenty about first aid.

Scott soon returned, slightly out of breath and looking rather apologetic. "Sorry, but whoever they were managed to get away before I could catch up."

And that was a frustrating thing for him too considering his Wolf enhanced abilities allowed him to run damn fast! "But the police will get them right?" Asked Heather in a worried and fearful tone.

"Of course they will, with Stiles' father leading the way how could they not?" Spoke up Lydia with a comforting smile and Sitles was thankful for it.

"My dad might be willing to help track whoever tried to take you." Offered Allison even though she knew he likely would say no. But she wasn't gonna let that stop her.

Stiles, Scott, and Lydia figured that would be a damn good idea and hoped his skills would be able to pull it off. Sirens could soon be heard as Allison finished up the last of the bandaging. "There we go. Probably may want to stay off your feet for awhile though okay?"

Heather nodded at that as the police, with Sheriff Stilinski in the lead made their way inside. Along with an EMT as well. "What happened!?" Asked the man as he came up to them.

"Someone… Someone tried to kidnap me! I don't know how they did it, but they also somehow managed to break some wine glasses while they were outside the house!" Got out the girl frantically and Stiles gave her a comforting squeeze.

Hearing that made the Sheriff greatly worried and asked if she had seen the one trying to take her. Stiles, along with the others provided a description that while not the best, helped a little bit. The EMT soon left after he saw the work Allison had done, but the Sheriff still asked Heather if she would like to go to the hospital. A question that got him a quick answer of 'no' and it wasn't long before her parents showed up as well, worried and scared as Hell. The party goers, plus Danielle, Scott, Allison, and Lydia soon left afterwards and only Stiles, Heather and her parents, and the Sheriff remained behind. Who quickly promised that he would leave a Deputy to watch over the house for the rest of the night.

Something the Custers greatly appreciated. And as Stiles was about to leave to go with his father, Heather's timid voice reached his ears. "Stiles?"

Turning to her and giving her his undivided attention. "Yeah?"

"Would… Would you please stay here tonight with me?"

"Uhh… I'm not… I'm not sure your parents would like that."

Heather turned to her parents with a pleading look on her face and they could tell how important this was to her. They quickly realized that perhaps with his being there, he might be able to help prevent another attempt at kidnapping should the one who tried before decided to try their luck. "Sure sweetie, we don't mind at all." Spoke up Mr. Custer as Hell, he had long known Stiles and knew he could trust him with his daughter.

His daughter's shoulders sagged with relief over her dad's words. Stiles got a nod of approval from his father and had a silent conversation with the man to keep a damn good watch on her. Something he was only too happy to do. They stayed on the couch a little while longer with Heather holding on to him and not wanting to let go. She and her parents were later surprised when Stiles gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He was about to lay down on the floor when she softly told him to join her in her bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm really sure. I just… I just want to be held and feel protected and I know you can do that."

Her belief in him surprised the teenager and he quickly got over any worries he might have about being in her bed. Something Heather greatly appreciated and quickly snuggled up next to him as he placed a cover over them. She would be in his arms all night, feeling safe and sound while he forced himself to stay awake the entire time to keep an eye out for whoever had tried kidnapping his long time friend. It'd be around close to 6:30 in the morning when Mrs. Coates came into the room and after managing to get over her surprise at seeing her daughter and Stiles in the bed together, she managed to tell him that she had called in to let the school know that Heather wouldn't be coming in that day. And that she had gotten the Sheriff to do the same for him.

Stiles nodded in approval at that as he had a feeling Heather would definitely not be up to going anywhere today. Especially with her feet likely feeling very tender after all that glass cutting up her feet. A sigh of relief could even be heard from Heather as her mom left the two alone and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before placing her head back onto his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before she drifted back to sleep as well, content and safe in her long time friend's arms.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one. And I will definitely be adding more to this in a future update as I've got an idea or two I want to do with this. And now, bed time!**


	23. Bringin' Back The Groove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yogi and Darby's relationship gets into a funk, one person's advice will help them get back their groove.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Warning, mentions of drug use.**

* * *

Yogi and Darby had pretty much been one of the most well known couples in high school since their middle school years and one could make the argument that they were the kind of relationship you wanted to model your own after. Not even the hottest guy or girl could get the two to break up and it had certainly been tried on more than one occasion too. Even Riley Matthews had been a little envious of the two as they were almost like the relationship her parents have had for years. Even with a break up or two the couple had had since beginning in the seventh grade. But sometime close to Spring Break during their junior year of high school, the relationship between Yogi and Darby had hit a funk that they couldn't quite seem to get out of and breaking up and seeing other people had no appeal to either of the two as they loved one another a great deal. Its just that something felt like it was missing and they couldn't quite grasp what it was.

Reaching out to Riley was out of the question since neither of the two were wanting to get involved in any hare brained schemes she might come up with to help the two out. And there was no telling what sort of crazy advice her boyfriend Dave would give them. Especially if it got Riley saying his name a certain way whenever he did something that she had an issue with. Maya was out of town on a field trip with the art class so she couldn't be asked either and neither Lucas or Zay were good to ask either on the matter. Zay had become something of a ladies man despite the fact he would end a relationship after two weeks as he'd never quite got over Vanessa dumping him in the tenth grade when she got tired of the long distance between her and him. As for Lucas, he'd pretty much stated at one point that he was not to be asked about relationships back in the ninth grade after he got sick and tired of the way Riley and Maya were handling things and giving him little say in anything regarding a relationship with either of the girls.

Granted, they were still a great bunch of friends and the former Texan native was currently dating a girl he knew from before he came to New York after she moved to the Big Apple. The couple hadn't really considered asking Farkle for advice either and Mr. Matthews had a lot going on around that time too so asking him was out of the question. Course it would come as a complete surprise one day while at Topanga's Bakery when an obviously stoned Farkle Minkus gave them some much needed advice. The genius had come to learn of the ways of Marijuana during their tenth grade year and love it too as it helped him to deal with his mom splitting on him and his dad after the older man lost their fortune. But eventually used it just cause he could and sometimes used his smarts to combine science and weed in various ways. Isadora Smackle and others hadn't been very approving of Farkle's use of the substance for a good while but eventually left him be once they realized it wasn't causing harmful issues.

"So, the thing is fellas, you need to take a vacation. And I don't mean from each other, but one for the both of ya. One that'll help get the Zen all nice and restored to what you two got goin' on. Strong Zen flow is good man." Informed the stoned genius who had a major case of the munchies at that point.

This made Yogi and Darby look at one another and each were actually considering the genius' words surprisingly enough. "Well… Spring Break is about to hit so maybe trying his idea out wouldn't hurt?" Spoke up Yogi with a shrug of the shoulders.

Darby could hardly believe they were considering the idea but like her Yogles said, it couldn't hurt to try. And if it didn't work out… Well, they could always hurt Farkle when they next saw him! "Yeah, alright. Let's do it!"

The two got up with smiles on their faces. "Thanks Farkle, if this works out we owe ya big time." Informed Yogi and then they rushed off to see what could be done with the idea.

"Heh, no prob man! Don't know why you owe me but okay!" Replied the stoned genius despite the fact the two weren't even there anymore

A few seconds later, Maya's mother Katy approached Farkle with a plate containing three large rolls. "Here ya go Farkle, just as you requested!" She honestly didn't think her son's friend would be able to eat all three of the things no matter how strong his munchies were.

"Dude! I've been waitin' for like forever man. And do ya know how long that is? Like hours man."

Katy couldn't help but give him a look that implied she thought he was absolutely nuts, not that he recognized it for what it was of course. "Oh don't be so over dramatic Farkle!" She told him with an eye roll.

"Whoa, over dramatic is your husband's best friend. Not me dude." Katy couldn't help but laugh over that remark considering how true it was!

"Well you just enjoy those rolls okay?"

She got a big grin and a thumb's up after that and she walked away to see if any customers needed anything as Farkle began to stare at the large rolls he'd been given. The look on his face was one akin to total love for what he was seeing in front of him. Something Isadora would probably slap him upside the head for if she were there at the moment. "Aww man, I love you guys!" Declared Farkle with a dopey smile and tears in his eyes before chowing down happily on the rolls.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, hope you guys enjoyed this bit of nuttyness from me. For now, this will be left as a one-shot but in the future I will do more with it where Yogi and Darby are concerned.**

 


	24. Changed Past, Different Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zig Zag's efforts to help change a terrible event in the past leads to him returning to a different future.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Red Handed Studios on the other hand owns all and I'm just playing in their sandbox. Also this takes place roughly 5 years after the 6th issue.**

* * *

Running as fast as he had to counter the effects of the winds that would have led to disastrous results for a lot of lives had left him more worn out then coming back to the past had done. But ran he had and prevented the loss of lives in the process as he had meant to do, and all while getting to wear his father's old suit. A suit that was a bit big for him but he definitely didn't let that stop him! Having gotten to work with a far less jaded Dynagirl and her team had been a real treat as well for the young African American Speedster. Though meeting his younger self and his mother was likely the real highlight for him since that event in his time had cost him his mother. However, the cutting effects of the winds while he ran against them had cut up his suit quite badly to the point that part of his mask had been cut off. Not to mention cutting into his skin as well, which only added to his weary state of being.

He honestly hadn't expected to find himself flung into a picture perfect looking area and likely would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't so darn tired. There were figures approaching him but Zig Zag just couldn't quite make them out thanks to his vision getting blurry and before he knew it, he was feeling the sensation of falling but never felt the sensation of hitting the ground as he blacked out in the process. Who caught our fair yellow/purple Speedster you ask? Why none other then the dynamic mother heroine herself, Dynagirl! Clad in her long time costume and looking beautiful as ever despite the passing of time. She looked to be in shock however as she honestly wasn't expecting to find him here since she and the rest of her then small team had long thought him to be dead after that event with Cane and his insane plans!

"Oh God, seeing you again and alive has made me so incredibly happy!" She exclaimed to herself happily. Yeah she had taken his younger self under her wing and essentially made him her protege and split up the mentorship between herself and Dervish, but it just hadn't ever quite felt the same since that version of him hadn't gone through what the other had.

But just cause it wasn't all the same didn't mean she didn't enjoy mentoring the kid, as she definitely had a great time in doing so. Heck, the kid had been instrumental in getting her and Waypoint together when he pointed out in his own little way that she must be blinder then a bat to the other woman's feelings. Something that had left both women a bit embarrassed but later on very thankful as time went on. Dynagirl's son Daniel, who preferred to call himself Multi, and the young Zig Zag had even become quite the dynamic duo in their own right too. Even making grown bad ass villains come so far to the point of frustration that they couldn't help but start to cry from what the two put them through!

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she carefully picked up her team's long missing Speedster and flew him back to NasTech's main base of operations. As the kid obviously was in need of some medical assistance!

**Three Hours Later**

Ronny awoke with a groan and had to close his eyes due to the brightness of the room. "Ugh… Am I in Heaven?" He asked groggily as he also made to shield his eyes as he tried to open them again.

A feminine chuckle answered him that made the Speedster a bit confused as he wasn't entirely sure an Angel would laugh at him over a question like that. But hey, who knew with Angels right? Moving his head to where he heard the laughter come from, he got himself a good look at the source of the laughter and saw one heck of a hot blonde. "Whoa, I think I really did go to Heaven." He muttered aloud, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Not this time, but thanks for the flattery!" She responded amused and he groaned from embarrassment after realizing he had said that aloud.

"So…. If not Heaven… Then where?"

The woman smiled at him warmly. "You're here at NasTech, Or as I like to call it… DynaTech since I wound up taking over the place awhile back." And she had done so happily and with the full support of her team after they had all learned the full extent of what Claire and the old regime were up too. Things Dynagirl and her friends couldn't allow to keep going on.

Zig Zag's eyes widened in shock over what he'd just heard as NasTech had been a fairly bad place in his timeline and to hear that Dynagirl of all people took over it? Crazy is the word! He did wonder if she kept her promise to him. "And yes, before you ask, I did fulfill my promise to you. Little Zag and my son are quite the team too." She told him with a little chuckle and that warmth emitting smile still present.

Hearing that made the mis-placed Speedster very happy, though he wondered how things would work with two of him running around. But since nothing bad happened when he was around his younger self, he figured it would be okay. "Thanks ma'am, that truly means a lot to me." Ronny told her seriously.

She nodded at him. "It was the least I could do sweety. Now I bet you could use some more rest, and then after that we can talk about what to do next okay?"

"Yeah… Sounds good..." And with that, he fell back to sleep as his body still needed rest after all he'd been through.

Kerri smiled at him again, still feeling happy as ever that the young man was alive and not dead like she'd been thinking for years since that day with Cane. She wasn't quite sure how things were going to work out with two of him running about, but as with all things she and her 'family' went through, they'd deal as best as they could. Hearing the door opening, she turned her head and saw that her son and the younger Ronny were there in the entrance. Putting her finger to her lips to give the signal to keep quiet so as not to wake up the sleeping Speedster, they came in and stayed as quiet as they could. Marveling at the fact there was another Ronny in the room with them. "This is just weird man." Young Ronny muttered softly, getting a snort of agreement from Daniel.

The resident adult in the room didn't quite think so since she'd seen a lot weirder and done weirder. Like that time on the island with Amelia Earhart for example. But figured now wasn't the time for comparing weirder happenings. That could happen at a much later time after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there we have it folks! I'm only intending for this to be a one shot, but who knows? Perhaps I might come back to it one day. And big thanks to Cary Kelley for letting me play in his world! R and R!**


	25. Rise Of The Peacekeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Peacekeeping work begins to be a bit too much for Freddie Gonzalez to handle on his own, a decision is made to bring in more help for the role.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. While I was binging the show, this idea began to pop into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Will just be a one-shot for now but I might do more if there's any interest. I seriously love this show man. And now, on with the show! This is set about two months after the season 3 finale with a few changes in regards to the finale.**

* * *

Two months had passed since that fateful day in Matanzas, Texas when Amaru had finally been stopped and Culebras and humans alike were safe from her mechinations once more. Though an interesting thing had occurred on that day as well. Said interesting thing being that those who had been lost to the fighters had been returned to them as it had been decided by a higher power to return them to the land of the living for all the good work they'd done in stopping Amaru and Brasa's efforts. Lost ones like Jacob Fuller, Manola, Burt, Jessica, Ximena, Venganza, Zolo, Rafa, Uncle Eddie, and even Tanner. Though oddly enough, Jacob had returned with a black eye and stated that his wife on the other side had a righteous fury about her and he'd been forced to hide from her a majority of his time in the Afterlife due to how pissed off she was with him over how he had handled a lot of things with her while she'd been alive and after her death. Scott had found it hilarious much to the man's consternation while Kate had shaken her head over it all. Scott's amusement went out the window however when the blonde and beautiful girl known as Jessica whacked him right in the face for eating her all those months ago.

And then kissed him soundly and told him she'd been allowed to come back as she had been given the task of ensuring he helped stay on the right path. That and one or two on the otherside felt she had deserved a second chance since her life had been cut down so cruelly at a young age. Scott wasn't sure how to feel about that considering his role in her death but she told him to just not worry about it. Plus, she also reasoned it gave them a second chance to explore their feelings for one another. Kate would have said something about it all but she was being too busy giving Rafa all her attention. Something that several in the area weren't too happy about and Jacob was definitely one of those. Kisa and Manola likewise were too busy paying only attention to one another to pay attention to anything else. Which included Carlos' slight bit of jealousy he felt in him over the whole thing. But he did hope his beloved Diosa would be happy for as long as life allowed her to be with the girl she had clearly fallen for. Manola was another who'd been allowed to come back due to certain individuals feeling she was ideally suited to helping keep Kisa on the right path. And the girl was more then willing and happy to do so cause of her feelings for the centuries older woman.

Burt had simply been the kind of individual those on the otherside didn't have the strength to deal with cause of how legendarily wild he was and still could get and had sent him down to Xibalba to help Zolo bring back Tanner from there before he went fully off the rails over all the knowledge he was coming across there. Something that honestly had annoyed Burt as something about the guy always bugged him for whatever reason. Tanner hadn't been too thrilled but at the same time he was a bit thankful as he wasn't looking to get turned into a slave by any Xibalbans due to his desire for knowledge. Though the trio did bring back some Xibalban material to make more weapons out of in case they came across anymore Xibalbans in the future. Zolo was sent back as it was felt he was ideal enough to be Richard's any of the rests' bodyguard. Not to mention the fact that Richard had been able to beat him in a fair fight.

That and it was quite clear that Richard or the others would be more willing to give him any freedoms he might desire since Brasa had never been willing to do so. Venganza was the only one of the 9 Lords to be allowed to return. But only if she was more willing to do for the Culebras that she and the others hadn't been too considerate towards in the past. And nicely enough, she was willing to do for them what hadn't been done before as her last conversation with Amaru had reminded her far too much of her own time as a slave and was horrified that she had basically been doing to Culebras what the Xibalbans had done to her and the others. Though without the blood baths and all that entailed. And where Venganza went, so did Ximena. That and she wanted to slap around Burt some more. Though she had little doubt anything serious would happen again between her and Freddie but a part of her hoped it might. Uncle Eddie had been allowed to return since he had been an unfortunate casualty in a war he was never meant to be in.

Plus, he had a certain effect on the Gecko brothers that no one else really did. Rafa was pretty much the same as Eddie where the casualty bit was concerned. That, and Kate's mother thought he was a better suitor for her daughter then what any other boy was. And that included the Geckos for that matter. A big party had happened once they re-united with Freddie and his family, though the man was understandably shocked by the sight of several people being back from the dead and when his wife and Ximena met, he couldn't help but feel worried and uncomfortable about it all. Tanner's smirks really weren't helping matters any either. But it'd be Burt who would cause the shitstorm to start up with a remark of his that he honestly didn't think would cause any problems. 'Ah, gotta love when the ex and the current meets for the first time.'

After that, Freddie and Margaret spent the rest of the night arguing while everybody else left to give the two privacy. Dakota even took little Billie for the night as well. Everyone had thought things would somehow improve after that but as two months passed, they didn't for the Gonzalez family. As Freddie's role as a Peacekeeper bugged the Hell out of Margaret as she feared for his life. The fact Culebras showed up from time to time didn't help either. Or that Ximena did either as she and Freddie worked together quite a bit on cases. And when Freddie learned Dakota was actually full on seeing Burt, a fact he had a hard time getting his head around since he figured his surrogate sister wouldn't ever think of doing that, he had a little talk with the centuries old man about doing right by her. And the man promised he would as he had come to really like her. Even promising to never give her any of his venom unless she absolutely one hundred percent wanted it. While all that happened, Venganza reformed the 9 Lords.

And Kisa would be among the first of the new Lords she recruited with Burt being the third. As it was clear his time in the field was long since passed. Especially since he had flashbacks that showed up from time to time. Which made it inconvient when they came aroung during certain intense moments. Nobody trusted Carlos with a position of power like being a Lord would give him, which he was fine with as he had come to rather like being part of the  _Culebros MC_  since it allowed him to spread the word of La Diosa and the new ways of the new 9 Lords with Maia by his side. Tanner was still part of the group as well but left the leadership stuff to Carlos and Maia since it was more their speed. And like with Carlos, nobody really trusted Tanner with a position of power that being a Lord could grant him. As he definitely didn't need to be around eve more impressionable young minds that the position could possibly get him around. Ximena had been offered a position but she liked being out in the field too much to accept it. Seth had turned it down but Richie didn't and the two had gone back to running the not so dearly departed Maldavo's operations after that. Seth kept himself busy with that and running the tv repair shop with Uncle Eddie.

Since it was a legitimate business and as Eddie pointed it out, he needed that since he didn't have to go out and do jobs anymore. Plus, Peaches, the Mayflower Hippie disapproved of him doing that kind of thing anyway and disappointing her wasn't something he liked causing much to his own annoyance. Those two were even getting pretty darned close too for that matter. A closeness that was almost destroyed when Seth's wife Vanessa showed up deciding that enough was enough and that they were going to be together. Kisa and Kate privately thought she only really showed up on account of the position he was in that gave him a form of wealth and power thanks to Richie being where he is now. Jacob merely thought that they should just let God deal with it in his own way and not get involved themselves since it would mean less of a chance for a headache to start up. Granted, Kate and Scott's dad usually stayed away from most of their new circle of friends as he felt they weren't the best to be around if one wanted a more stable life.

And was dismayed over the fact his kids kept staying around them. Though there were times when he and Kisa would discuss religion for several hours. Rafa and Burt would even join them too from time to time. It'd be Manola who would come up with the idea of Peaches and Vanessa fighting it out in the Fighting Pit that Kisa re-started two weeks into the second month of the return to whatever passed for normalcy. And while Peaches was usually a peace loving girl, she got on board for the whole thing considering she had gained a mass dislike of Vanessa as the woman always tried to steal Seth's attention all to herself. Granted, not many in their circle of friends even really liked the dark haired woman either cause of that and other reasons. Peaches naturally won the fight and Vanessa took off like a bat out of Hell when she showed her Culebra side in the aftermath. On the final day of the second month however is when a big change would happen. One that began when Margaret walked out on Freddie as she couldn't handle what was going on anymore. Along with her jealousy towards Ximena.

Though she wouldn't keep Billie from the man as he did have the right to be in her life. This led to the big change as it helped the new 9, though mainly Venganza, to realize that Freddie could no longer do his Peacekeeping duties on his own as it was beginning to get a bit much for him. And so they all gathered at the meeting point the Lords usually always used and once they were all there, Venganza began to speak. "Frederico Gonzalez, it has come to our attention that you are in need of help when it comes to your Peacekeeping duties. Albeit, I wish I had realized this much sooner." Grumbled the woman mostly to herself.

"Admittedly, I do need the help as I can only do so much when I am still also a Ranger of Texas and a father. But I kinda doubt you'll find anymore Otomi unless you test for it."

"He's right. We don't need to cause an unintentional boom in our population right now." Stated Kisa.

"Not to mention the costs it would likely involve." Muttered Richie.

Burt leaned forward with a thoughtful expression on his face. "So why not just simply recruit then? The Ranger can teach them what he knows and I can teach them too. That way they get the best of both worlds to be adequate Peacekeepers."

Everyone thought about that for a bit and the more they thought about tt, the more it appealed to them. They then began to discuss what all they would need to do in order to find good candidates that could be trusted to handle the job. "I want in." Voiced Scott firmly.

"Scott, I don't think-" Began Jacob but was cut off by his son.

"Sorry dad, but I think this is a good thing for me to do. I know its not what you would want cause of your thing for normalcy these days, but I need this."

Jacob sighed as he listened to his son's words and he could see the determination all over his boy's face. Making him realize that he wasn't going to win this one. "Just don't get yourself killed."

A fist bump into the air and an excited whoop was Scott's response while Jessica merely shook her head in amusement at him. "This isn't gonna be a man only thing is it? As that would be kinda sexist." Spoke up Manola with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed.

"Of course not. We would want both man and woman involved." Answered Venganza.

"Then count me in."

That made Kisa look her way in surprise. "Are you sure about this?"

"I am babe. I can still do stuff at the Pit from time to time. But I think this would be a good thing to do. Besides, Freddie's cool people."

The man in question smiled and gave her a nod at that. Kisa sighed and told her she'd better be careful then. "You know me babe, I'm always careful."

Kisa smirked at her and if they were alone, she'd be ravaging that girl in all sorts of pleasant ways right about then. "If permitted, I too would like to be a Peacekeeper." Spoke up Zolo quietly.

"Hey, I won't stop you man. I keep tellin' you that you need more in life and this is a good start to it." Richie said and making the man nod happily at having gotten what he wanted.

He still had trouble as it is with the concept of all the freedoms Richard and the others were giving him. As he'd long been something of a slave and he needed time to be able to adjust to it and he felt this might be one way to do that. Who knows, perhaps he might even be able to find a woman to have a strong son with if it would be allowed. Though knowing his new masters, they likely would allow it knowing them. Ximena suddenly spoke up, breaking his line of thought as she voiced she too wanted to be part of this and shared a look with Freddie over it and getting a pleased smile from him as well. Freddie was glad for this as it meant it wouldn't all be on him now and he would even get to work more with Ximena as well. "Aww, so sweet. Might make me get a cavity." Joked Burt.

This would get him the finger from Ximena while he merely chuckled. "I won't even ask about joining as I know you guys would just say no." Grumbled Tanner with a shake of the head.

"Good call." Said both Burt and Freddie at the same time and then grinning over it while Tanner just grumbled some more.

"I think providing funding for Peacekeeper activities and even paychecks would be a good idea." Suggested Kate thoughtfully.

And it was something Venganza thought seriously about and then nodded. "Agreed. Frederico, considering we are willing to provide pay and funding, would you be willing to give up your status as a Ranger in order to be a full on Peacekeeper? You would also be in charge as I trust you would be ideal for this."

Freddie thought about it for a moment before looking at her. "So long as I am not constantly working I can agree to it."

"Deal."

"Then you got yourself a former Ranger."

"Don't think I'll stop calling you  _Rinche_." Declared a smirking Carlos while Maia laughed.

Freddie regarded him for a few seconds. "I wouldn't expect any less of you."

A pout came across Carlos' face as he had been hoping for a rise of some kind. "Very well then, the creation of the Peacekeeper's Agency has been agreed to and will pass. Director Gonzalez, don't let us down."

"No worries there."

Venganza nodded in approval with a slight frown for his slight cheekiness but left it alone as he was a bit known for it in his dealings with Culebras. And in the days to come, the Peacekeeper's Agency was started and further recruitment was slow at first but gradually they filled in the ranks. Which certainly helped Freddie out a lot as it was meant to do. A month later saw his and Margaret's divorce and then 3 months later would see him and Ximena tying the knot with one another. Leading to a number of years of happiness with one another as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this and as I mentioned, if there's any interest. I'll do more with the idea where the Peacekeepers expansion is concerned.**


	26. Rory Williams: Man of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the day needs saving, who will save it? Why none other then Rory Williams of course!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Essentially, I am going to ignore Angels of Manhattan as I felt it was a horrible way to have the Ponds move on. Or I could simply say that the Graveyard Angel wasn't even there. Either way, crap episode.**

* * *

It was essentially chaos in downtown London as a large group of Sontarans made their way through shooting at everything in sight in an effort to soften the humans up in this part of the world. A small skeleton response crew of UNIT soldiers were there trying to stop them since the rest of the majority of UNIT soldiers were off dealing with another threat to the world at the time. Martha Jones-Smith and her husband Mickey Smith were also there as well trying to stop the Sontarans in their tracks. Both honestly wouldn't have minded if the Doctor showed up to give a hand in the whole thing since they had word that he was still running about and not dead like they had thought after the last time they saw him. Which was a huge relief for the two and wondered if they would get to meet the latest version of him thanks to Craig's information about him. Mickey spotted several Sontarans approaching him and his wife and he didn't have to look at his wife to know she had seen the same too.

Getting ready to fire their weapons at their opponents, they were suddenly caught off guard as several laser blasts from behind them fired into the approaching Sontarans. It was enough to put at least three of their number down for good. The setting for the weapon was something not even the Doctor was aware of and the user of it thought that to be a good thing as far as he was concerned. The Smiths looked back to see where the laser fire had come from and spotted to their absolute surprise a man dressed in a Roman soldier's outfit but with some changes here and there such as pants, complete with the helmet. He had a sword sheathed to one side and a blaster in his hand and the two could make out a determined expression on his face. "Hello, I hope you are faring well in all this." He said, and surprising them both since they were expecting him to be a bit more louder then what he was.

"Y-yeah mate, we're doin' alright. Thanks for the save." Mickey replied and hoped this man wasn't about to be trouble as there was enough of that as it was.

Martha gave an appreciative smile to show her thanks as she went back to focusing on the Sontarans, who'd evidently gathered in number rather quickly.  _Probably weren't expectin' their number to dwindle._  She reasoned to herself.

The Roman nodded in understanding. "Thanks are never needed when helping a fellow Companion." The capital c could be heard in that and the eyes of both of the Smiths went wide as they realized the implications of that.

The man then walked a bit ahead of them, not bothering to say more for the moment. "Greetings Sontarans, your presence here is proving chaotic and I would imagine the Shadow Proclamation would not be too pleased with your actions here." Not to mention a certain Doctor either.

A laugh could be heard from one of the Sontarans as he stepped to the forefront. "We care for nothing of what they say! THE SONTARAN EMPIRE DOES NOT BOW TO ANYONE!" He roared out and a chorus of cheers erupted from his fellow soldiers.

Frowning at what he heard as he had hoped he might be able to get them to leave peacefully, he took off his helmet and held it to the side. Pretty much confusing just about everybody in the area and those watching safely from their homes thanks to news crews in the area who hadn't been shot at yet by the invaders. He looked a bit young with blonde hair and his nose being a rather noticeable sight as well. Those that knew him wondered what the absolute Hell he was thinking to be getting himself involved in a situation like that. The lead Sontaran spoke up again as he wanted to know why the human would remove a piece of his armor when that could very well be his folly. He got a smirk in return that only served to annoy him a bit. "I removed it for I wished to see the face of the one who ensured you would never see another thing again. I offer you one chance to remove yourselves from this planet or the consequences will not be to your liking." His tone was one that sent chills down the backs of those that knew him as they didn't think he could ever sound so deadly.

Hojax, the lead Sontaran laughed boisterously at the foolish human who dared to threaten him! "Ha! You are a funny human! What could you possibly do to make us leave when your fellow humans could not! Only the Doctor would be able to pull such a feat and he has yet to appear!" Which suited him just fine actually as he had no desire to mess with that being.

"Well my gun here did take out several of yours mere moments ago." The man reminded him, much to the annoyance and anger of Hojax.

"Yes, but we are many more then you can handle! But how about you tell me who you are, so that we can tell others of your foolishness!" He boasted and as far as he was concerned it was the truth and nothing else mattered. Not to mention telling others of the human's foolishness would gaurantee a much quicker surrender, giving further glory to the Sontaran Empire!

A smirk could be seen after that. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But as you asked so nicely about who I am, I shall tell you. I am Roranicus, the Last Centurion, guardian of the Pandorica. Father of River Song, father in law of the last Time Lord in existence known as the Doctor. Not to mention husband of Amelia Pond-Williams." This drew in surprise gasps from not only the Sontarans, but the Smiths as well!

"Did he just say he's the Boss' father in law!?" Mickey asked in shock and only getting a faint 'yeah' from Martha due to her own shock at the situation.

"Never… Never thought him of all people would be willing enough for that sort of thing." She managed to get out.

Mickey couldn't help but agree with that. "Too right luv, too right."

Hojax was not a happy fellow after learning just who the human before him was. Not to mention the fact that there was just no way this pitiful Doctor ally could have been a guardian of the Pandorica either for it was only myth! The fact he claimed fatherhood of the Song Beast was certainly a good reason to kill him due to her actions against the Sontaran Empire. But as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the Song Beast's father. "You know, I originally came here to kiss my wife but since she's not here, I'll be kicking your bloody arses instead for attacking us." And he meant every word of it too, well maybe not about kissing his wife but if it helps throw them off then he's all for it.

Rory put his helmet back on and put a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull ito out a moment's notice. Hojax was more then willing now to end the fool and perhaps send his head as a message to the Doctor to not intefere further in Sontaran business. Not even thinking that that would prompt a most unpleasant reaction from the ancient Time Lord. Rory looked back at the two behind him. "Fellow Companions, are you willing to stand by me in battle? Even if it meant your own lives lost?" His voice was dead serious and one Amy Pond was wishing she was there so that she could slap the absolute crap out of the man.

Mickey was the first to get up from his position with a determined look about him. "Mate, I'm more than willing to stand by ya. Afterwards you can tell us about how the Boss got himself married." The notion of that was just absolutely strange to Mickey and briefly wondered how Rose would have handled that before shaking off the thought.

Martha then came up to them with a smile on her face. "Yeah I'm especially interested in hearing about that. But you can count me in for this."

Rory nodded, happy they were joining him in this and had a sinking feeling that his wife was going to rain down Hell on him when he got home later. The thought was enough to make him want to shudder and the look he got for it made him explain it, earning a chuckle from the couple. "Well she certainly sounds like someone I'd want to meet. Reminds me of Donna a little." Oh if only things hadn't gone the way they did concerning Donna and her mind as Martha missed her quite a deal after forging a friendship with her in quick fashion.

Reaching into a side pouch after telling the Sontarans to wait a moment and getting a chuckle for it from the Smiths and annoying the enemy in the process, he pulled out two devices that had the Smiths curious about them. "Hold up your guns if you please." The two did as they felt no reason to not trust him.

He quickly attached the devices on to their weapons and a faint hum could be heard then. "What I just did is add a little extra fire power that would allow a permanent down shot against that bunch, its similar to my own gun. If the Doctor knew of this he would not be pleased so let us hope he watch the news anytime soon." Martha and Mickey could agree with that line of thinking, but Mickey did think that the first version of the Boss he met years ago wouldn't have been too bothered by it. Especially after hearing about that time with the Dalek from Rose.

Satisfied, Rory turned his attention back to the Sontarans. "So I came to kiss my wife or kick some arse, but unfortunately for you lot, its an arse kicking that'll be happening this day." For whatever reason, he sounded entirely Irish when he said that but it made Mickey want to laugh.

Enraged, Hojax shouted the command to begin their attack. Rory and the Smiths also charged after them as well with the small UNIT skeleton crew providing support just in the nick of time. The fight was brutal, especially when Rory pulled out his sword and proved it could be far deadlier then even the Sontarans thought it could be. No Sontaran there that day and several of the UNIT soldiers there survived that day and Rory himself would officially become someone the race wouldn't hesitate to kill on sight when they learned of what happened. Surprisingly enough, the Sontarans considered it an honor for him to be considered so highly, something Amy would have to roll her eyes at when she learned about it.

After getting patched up, Rory did wind up telling the Smiths how he wound up becoming the father in law of the Doctor. Naturally he got one Hell of a slap to the face once Amy showed up that had Mickey bursting into loud laughter until he got a glare from his own wife over it and quickly went silent. And after everything calmed down, the two couples talked long into the night about their experiences with a certain Mad Man in a Box.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's that! A little something I've had in my head awhile now even though it did turn out a little bit differently then I had intended. Depending on feedback and the like, I may continue this with Rory in various situations and possibly having him say the 'come to kiss my wife or kick your arses but unfortunately I don't see my wife' line in each of them. Or a variation of the line. Anywho… R and R and hope you enjoyed!**


	27. The Luchador Of Science! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Barry's college years, he led a very interesting double life as a masked wrestler.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea you see within this story. So yeah, I'm a wrestling fan and I started thinking about the idea of Barry having been a masked Luchador during his college years and no one back home knowing about that til around the time of his coma. This was an idea I couldn't really ignore! Naturally the New Aztec Wrestling name is not a legit thing except for in here.**

* * *

It wasn't known to many people that knew Barry except for those in his college years. But one of the better kept secrets the young man had is that for the 4 years of UC Davis he attended to study forensics, he had wound up becoming a Masked Luchador wrestler with a very interesting motif added to it. He even still went out for the shows when he could but with the unpredictability of his job made it a bit hard. Luckily for him it was never made a big deal out of by those in charge. And it had all happened by accident too! It all started about 5 months into his Freshman year of college when he had been dragged out by some new friends he made to a local show in the area. He had been coming back from the restroom when he heard a few of the wrestlers going over an issue they had for an upcoming match.

He managed to impress them enough to a point after using what he knew of in science, that the manager of the show later tracked him down in his dorm room and asked if he'd be interested in trying his own hand at wrestling.

To say Barry was shocked would be an understatement. Sure he did have a love for the sport but even he knew he couldn't wrestle and even said as much to the man. Which was laughed off and was told that that could be remedied. Realizing the man wasn't going to take no for an answer, he gave in and quickly found himself using his beloved science to help out in wrestling of all things. His first couple of matches were not the best at first but gradually thanks to those he helped, he started to improve. Later on he would form what would be known as 'The Cabal'. A heel faction made up of tough and smart guys with him as the leader. He wound up with the monikor of 'el Cientifico' and often used what he knew of from science to help him and his group secure wins and titles.

His know it all alter ego rubbed many a fan and fellow competitor the wrong way. Which helped make him the guy you loved to hate and only added to his popularity in the company. He even enjoyed a brief romance with a model who had been in attendance at the college he went too. Her green hair and Brazillian accent made many a man envious of him. The fact she became a member of his Cabal as an honorary member made fans go crazy too. Especially those who were already familiar with her modeling work.

And ever since his coma, the manager who originally recruited him and known to many as 'el Hefe' had been unsuccessful in reaching him. And it wasn't until he finally came to Central City and to Barry's apartment that he finally found out why he wasn't able to reach one of the best ideas he'd ever gotten. Luck was on his side when as he was about to knock on the door, a very pretty girl came to him wanting to know who he was.

"Ah! Senorita, I am here in search of my good friend Barry. I've tried to reach him many a time for urgent business but he has yet to pick up. Prompting me to finally come to see him in person and see what is going on."

The girl looked at him suspiciously but he could see sadness in her eyes and hoped like crazy that Barry wasn't dead. "Oh! Well I'm sorry mister, but Barry's in a coma. And has been for months now." This shockingly admitted truth made the man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Coma Senorita!? How is this madness possible!?" He asked in alarm.

"Not sure if you've paid attention to anything STAR Labs related, but when their Particle Accelerator blew. It caused a bolt of lightning to strike him in his lab." Iris told him sadly.

"Ay Dios Mio!"

Iris could only nod sadly at that. "I know I have no idea who you really are, but if you want I can take you to visit him?" She knew that was likely a dumb thing to do since the man was a virtual stranger, but he genuinely seemed to care about Barry.

"Si Senority, I would much enjoy that! And ah, where are my manners! I am el Hefe, the man behind California's New Aztec Wrestling!" He waved his arms in a grand gesture, proud of his accomplishment.

Iris felt surprised by that and wondered just how exactly Barry came to know this man. "Well nice to meet you! I'm Iris West."

el Hefe's eyes widened at that. "Truly!? Barry spoke much of you during his college years! It is an honor to finally meet you Senorita!" And honestly, he could see why his favorite Luchador was so smitten with the girl. As she was rather beautiful. And he felt that was one of the reasons for why Bea had ended up leaving him to return to Brazil. Not that he ever asked as he felt that was the boy's business and not his.

Iris indicated for him to follow her and as the two headed down the steps to visit Barry. She had to ask the question that was burning in her mind. "So, how exactly do you know Barry?"

el Hefe looked over at her with a smile on his face. "Ah, Senorita Iris! That is truly a story indeed!

* * *

**Author's Notes: And another one done! I will be doing more with this but likely only in Possibilities rather then as a full on story. May there be much enjoyment! And did anybody else feel let down with how the show handled Barry and Linda? R and R!**


	28. The Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she finds out about her son getting a girl pregnant. Moira does what a mother should do.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this one shot. And this will be primarily aimed at a moment of Moira's I never really cared for after learning of it.**

* * *

Moira had long given this situation her son had found himself in. And while initially she just wanted to pay off the girl so that she'd never bother her boy again. She later realized that that just wouldn't be proper. And it was high time her son grew the hell up anyway. Of course it would also mean him having a very long over due but important conversation with Laurel. As honestly, she liked the young woman and hated to see her own son was treating the girl. Her musings however were interrupted when Raisa entered the front room with whom she assumed was Sandra Hawke. A beauty in her own right.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Queen, but Ms. Hawke is here to see you."

Moira nodded at the woman and got up to greet her guest properly with a smile on her face. "Thank you Raisa, that will be all for now." She then offered her hand to the young girl in a friendly gesture as Raisa walked out to give the two privacy.

"Good to see you dear, I'm pleased you could make it." Despite her friendly tone of voice, she could tell the young girl was still pretty nervous about what she may have in mind.

"Please, sit and make yourself comfortable as we're waiting for one more to join us."

"We are?" The girl asked nervously.

Moira nodded at her. "Oh yes, the other half of this situation you've wound up in dear."

Before anything could be said to that however, Oliver suddenly appeared and made a beeline towards his mother. Failing to realize that his baby momma was in the room too. "Hey mom! I'm here, I'm on time. At least I think I am on time anyway..." He would have said more but he happened to look to where Sandra was sitting down and noticably gulped as a worried expression on his face appeared.

"Oh boy.." He muttered despite the fact the two women could hear him.

"Oh boy indeed, but yes you did make it on time sweetheart." She told him pleasantly as if there was no huge elephant in the room concerning any of them.

"Well... Um.. How about that?" Oliver chuckled a little but one could hear the nervousness in it.

Moira just let him squirm however as it really was high time he got more responsible. Yes, she understood he didn't want to be like his father and take a place in the company. But he still needed to be less foolish and less embarrassing for that matter too when it comes to showing how he wants to be his own man.

Moira clapped her hands to fully grasp their attention once she noticed the two were staring at one another. "Right! So its become clear that my son here has done something a bit foolish with you Ms. Hawke. And while initially I thought of just paying you off to be gone and lying to my son in order to be rid of the problem. I began to think more and realized just how wrong that solution would be. As what kind of mother would I really be if I just covered up for my son and allowed him to get away with yet another thing he's done with no consequences?" As she spoke, she could see her son's eyes growing wider as she went on. She had the feeling he was seeing where she was going.

Sandra as well could see where this was going and tried not to smile. Even though she really had no real serious interest in him as all she wanted was for him to be in their baby's life. "Uhh mom, maybe..." He would have continued with what he was about to say but the glare he was getting from her got him to shut up.

Moira nodded to herself in satisfaction over that. "And so, while I don't honestly expect the two of you to be in a relationship or even get married. I do expect Oliver for you to be in this baby's life. Not just when its needed, but as much as possible. Its time you grew up and stopped acting so irresponsible. And you will have a much needed conversation with Laurel too. Though I suspect that will not end well. But I will not continue to see you act as some libido controlled fool." Her tone of voice gave her son the very real impression that she was not to be messed with on any of that. And Sandra could be seen smiling widely. She felt she could really get to like the woman after seeing what just happened.

"Um.. But uh.. What about dad? You know he won't be happy. Like, at all." He hoped that might somehow persuade her that this would be a bad idea and it was best to go with something else.

"I will be informing him of this situation sweetheart. Have no worries there." She wanted to smirk at how worried he really looked there but kept herself from doing so.

Oliver groaned as he realized there really was no way out of this mess. "So I don't have to do anything but be in the baby's life?" Hell, he could handle that. Its not like he had to give up anything.

Moira quickly realized where this was headed and proceeded to cut him off. "Oh yes, but don't think this means you still get to party otherwise. Or have you not been listening?" He quickly put his hands up in a defending motion to ward off potential anger. Not that it was likely to do him any good.

"Fine. Whatever you say." He figured he'd give her that. But he wasn't intending on giving anything up just yet.

Moira realized she was going to have an uphill battle with her son regarding this, but hoped that perhaps once his father sat him down then that perhaps he will actually listen. "Well, let's discuss plans regarding the child between the two of you. Afterwards, you will inform Laurel of what's gone on here."

And so the three talked for several hours, which allowed Moira to get to know the young lady more. Something that was making her like the girl more and more and made her glad she hadn't decided to pay her off in the end. Oliver however did indeed go see Laurel later that night and decided for once to be honest with her. It wound up with him getting slapped hard in the face and being told she never wanted to speak to him again. But he did it. The talk with his father however was much worse.

In the end though, he still wound up going on that boat ride with his father. As the man wanted to drill more responsibility into his head and just try and spend a little time with him. Though no one else was with him for it as not even Sara wanted to get involved with him after she learned he got a girl pregnant. Little did he know however that it would be 5 long years before he would ever get to see his child again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May you all have enjoyed this. I tried to keep Oliver in line with how he was pre-island as much as I could. I figured he'd still put up a fight about changing his ways as well. R and R!**


	29. Officer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an accident that takes away one man's life. Oliver 'Ollie' Queen gets a wake up call to make a serious change in his life.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this one shot. Also, I have never been sure if the events of Police Academy took place in Chicago, but that's where I'm gonna put it at in this crossover of sorts. Also this takes place 2 and a half years before the first episode. And many thanks to Drukker for this idea. May not be exactly what you had in mind, but hopefully its close enough!**

* * *

Ollie and his flavor of the week despite his relationship with Laurel which actually was in the off position at the moment were currently being checked out by doctors at a nearby hospital after they wound up flipping over due to a rather speedy vehicle that came by them. And while it was a mircale that they only escaped with a few bumps and scratches on them, Ollie boy was the more shook up of the two as he had watched a police officer die right in front of him after the cop had helped get them out of the car before it exploded. Until tonight, he'd never seen anyone die aside from movies and the like. Seeing it first hand was an experience he'd never forget. And it was causing him to think about things in his life that suddenly didn't seem all that great anymore. Like the partying, drugs, drinking, and meaningless sex with girls he'd barely even remember a week later. It was also putting things into perspective for him on how much of an ass he continued to be when it came to Laurel.

Which was starting to make him realize how justified her father was likely being in the way he acted towards him. His musings were interrupted when the frantic voice of his mother could be heard coming down the hallway with his father trying to calm her down and little Thea following along behind them. Suffice it to say, it really wasn't working. And as soon as his mom saw him she engufled him in a hug so quickly he wondered if she somehow acquired the ability to move faster then possible. "Oh Oliver! What happened!?" She asked him frantically after a few minutes of one of the tightest hugs he'd had in a long good while.

He quickly noticed the stern but also concerned expression on his dad's face too as his sister held on to their dad's leg. He breathed a bit to try and calm himself down a bit so that he could talk. "We were just driving around minding our business when out of nowhere this other guy came from out of no where and completely caused us to flip over!" And man did he want to find that jerk who was responsible!

"And an accident it was Mr. and Mrs. Queen." Came the voice of one Detective Quentin Lance. The fact he even pretty much came to Ollie's defense was a huge surprise to all three of them considering how much they all knew he wasn't much of a fan of the young man's.

Lance sent a look towards the kid his daughter just couldn't seem to get out of her system even when he was being a no good cheating jerk. "How ya holdin' up kid?" He wasn't surprised when he saw that the kid was surprised as hell that he'd even ask that question. But come on, even he wasn't going to be an ass at a time like this!

"I've... I've been better sir." Ain't that the truth? The loss of life right in front of him shook him up damn good. Hell it would most people as it is, even the rich types.

Moira rubbed her son's shoulder in support and to provide a sense of comfort at what happened. As they stood or in Ollie's case sat there, the Queen Scion noticed his flavor walking by and after a brief look from her, she kept on going. And it was obvious to him that he wasn't likely going to see her again anytime soon. "Well so much for that one huh kid?" Okay, so maybe he could be slightly an ass to him. Hell, maybe it'd be a welcomed relief.

Though the disapproving looks he got from the parents told him that they weren't appreciative of it at all. A glance down at little Thea gave him the impression she wanted to kick him in the shins! Ollie however managed to crack a small smile as he realized what the man was trying to do. "Its probably for the best anyway." He said quietly but to where they could still hear him.

Lance decided to give the kid a bit of re-assurance. "Kid, what happened to Officer Creeks is NOT your fault alright? Its the fault of the guy who decided to be an ass on the roads. Not yours, but his. Officer Creeks gave his life in the line of duty. Just as any other cop would."

Robert and Moira both suddenly felt more respect for the man for all he'd just said to their son. "He's right son, this was in no way your fault." His father told him seriously.

Ollie appreciated what had been said even though he felt like it was his fault somehow still for the cop losing his life. "But if I had had better control of the wheel, he never would have gotten his belt caught up on the car." He was close to crying now as the weight of it all was really getting to him. Thea however decided to jump up on to the bed and give her big brother a hug to show her support.

And he returned it whole heartedly as tears now were coming down his face. Moira was the next to hug him, followed by Robert. Lance chose then to silently walk out of the room to give the family some privacy. He didn't know it, but this night was about to lead to some big changes.

**Several days later...**

"You're going to do what!?" Exclaimed his mother in shock. Who was also strongly wishing Robert was here for this as well.

"I'm going to join the police force mom." Ollie told her patiently. So yeah, he figured he'd get that kind of reaction so at least he was prepared for it.

"But... But why!? That is not a safe profession Oliver!" She exclaimed frantically as she wringed her hands nervously at the thought of her boy doing such a thing like that.

And as luck would have it, Robert chose then to walk into the room. "What's a dangerous profession?" He asked curiously as he saw the look on his wife's face and realized it was going to be one of those days. Oh well, at least it wasn't something he did this time!

"Our son apparently wants to be a cop!" She hoped that perhaps her husband could get this idea of their son's to be just that. An idea and nothing more.

Robert just looked at his son in surprise as it was something he also never would have ever expected his own son to do. But felt proud of him for finally deciding to take charge. He also realized that what had happened a few days ago in the accident likely had something to do with it. And decided to test his son.

"Are you doing this because of what happened? You aren't going to back out, do something stupid to get thrown out, or quit?" To say that Moira was surprised by that was an understatement. She had expected something else to happen damnit!

"Robert!" The unhappiness her voice was very evident, but all her husband did was hold up a hand to basically keep her at bay.

"No Moira, I want to know." He said seriously as he continued to look at his son.

"Yes, yes I am. I plan to go to the academy after Officer Creek's funeral. And no, I'm not going to do any of those things. I am dead serious on this. I feel its my way of paying back the man who saved me at the cost of his own life." To hear their own son sound as serious as he was at that moment simply blew the two parents away.

"Well, its not exactly what I had in mind. But if this is what you really want. Then I'm all for it son. In fact I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be an issue to easily get you into the Starling City Academy." Robert finally said, pleased his son finally found some direction in his life. Even though it came in the wake of a horrible tragedy.

Moira just grew more unhappy with this even though she too felt quite proud of her son. "Actually no thanks dad. I want to do this on my own. I was even actually thinking of going to Chicago for this since the academy there is way more open to those who've had troubles with the law before." A fact that had well been true since the 80's for crying out loud.

Robert nodded in approval at that, plus he was happy that again his son was showing maturity once more. "Alright then son, you have my approval. And just know I'm proud of you." He came over and squeezed his son's shoulder with a smile on his face before hugging him.

He and Ollie both simultaneously looked at Moira to get her input on this. "I admit that the idea of my son doing this frightens me very much, I am still proud of the effort you are clearly putting into this idea of yours. And as this seems to be what you truly want, then I will support it. Albeit I still won't be too happy about it."

Her son could only laugh at that and he came over to hug her, leaving Robert to stand by himself with a smile on his face at the scene.

Days passed and the funeral came, which was a very saddening affair. Laurel, alongside Tommy had shown up to give Ollie moral support as he went through this. Though the Queen heir did nothing when Laurel held his hand during the ceremony. He had even gotten permission to help carry the casket to the man's final resting place. And after the services were over had introduced himself to the Creek family. Apologizing profusely and vowing to do whatever he could to help support the family. A family that did not hold him accountable for what happened as even they realized it wasn't his fault. The wife of the fallen officer even hugged him to show she meant it. Something that meant a lot to Oliver.

Were this any other time, Tommy would have probably made a joke of some kind about how his best buddy would have made a move to help 'console' the grieving woman. But even for him, making that kind of joke at a time like this would have been inappropriate as Hell. Of course it helped that Laurel was giving him the stink eye too. And even though Thea wasn't happy at all about her big brother leaving, she made damn sure to provide as much sisterly support as she was able to do.

She wanted to try and talk him out of it but figured it probably wouldn't do any good as he was dead set on what he wanted to do. Despite his multipe reassurances that he wasn't leaving her forevever, just for a short time. So when she let it slip to Tommy and Laurel in the hopes they might be able to accomplish what she couldn't. Cause hey, she was a Queen and they never gave up easily! She wound up with yet another talk from her big brother. Which unfortunately, finally made her realize she wasn't going to win this. But at least she got a big ol' bear hug from her big brother so that helped a crap ton. The ice cream he got her helped a great deal too!

His talk with Tommy and Laurel hadn't exactly been a pleasant one either as both tried to talk him out of it. Tommy because of the fact he still wasn't taking life too seriously unlike how he was now. Even when he tried explaining it it still didn't seem to help much. Laurel seemed to think her dad had something to do with this. Despite the fact the man had no clue at all about what he was doing and probably would have a stroke at the thought of Oliver 'Ollie' Queen being a cop. He even told Laurel after Tommy had left to go organize a going away bash (that he definitely had no intention of going too) that the two of them weren't right for one another.

Something Laurel tried to argue with him over. In the end, he told her to go home and think about what he said. And soon, he was off to Chicago for 14 weeks of training. His leaving the way he did would irk Tommy a good long while afterwards since he hadn't exactly said when he was going to leave. But at least he got to have fun. One of the things Ollie had come to quickly realize was that Liutenant Harris was a hard ass who didn't make it easy on anybody. Commandant Mahoney and Instructor Jones however were a blast to know. Sgt. Callahan was also someone who was definitely not to be messed with. Even at the age she was now.

In the end though, he succeeded in what he set out to do. Though he would get one heck of a surprise when Mahoney told him who had specially requested him to be his new partner for awhile in order to get used to the streets. As apparently he wanted to see just how well the punk could handle the job. Something he likely suspected he had Laurel to thank for. His parents had never felt more prouder until they had witnessed him graduate to become a police officer. And on a bright and sunny day he walked into the Glades precinct where his life would continue to change.

"Ahem, Officer Queen reporting for duty sir." He had gone right up to Detective Lance while the man's back was facing him.

His little surprise appearance slightly startled the good Detective into turning around. "Well I'll be damned, never thought I'd see you in a uniform kid. You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes sir, I intend to honor Officer Creek's memory as best I can." No longer was he Ollie, the carefree playboy, he was now Oliver, the Police Officer.

Lance gave a nod to the younger man and decided to take him out for a ride to get him familiar with the streets they were to protect. Oliver would go on to serving on the force for over 2 years until getting shot in the shoulder. Something that sidelined him for a good while until he he healed up and was able to go back into active duty. During the first two years as an officer, he became a well liked cop by those in the Glades. As he was always willing to listen and help out when he was able too. He often joined Lance and Hilton for various situations as well. Which is how he eventually got shot on the job. And whenever he got paid, he would always give the money to the family of Officer Creek. As he felt it really belonged to them and he honestly didn't even need it. Though it did feel good to earn a paycheck on the grounds of his own making.

Also during that time, things had become strained between him and Tommy as the Merlyn scion continued to prefer the party life. Laurel started studying to be a lawyer and he could tell she still wasn't happy with him over how things had gone on between them. A short lived relationship with Sara definitely didn't help either, nor did when the news came about that he was going to have a child with Sandra Hawke despite the fact they weren't going to be together after they realized it wouldn't work between them. And when he came back on to the job, he decided he would try his hand at becoming a detective with Lance's support. His parents, Thea, and Raisa were all still as proud as can be. Of course Thea and their mother still didn't approve all that much of what he was doing. But they at least realized he loved doing what he did.

Once he got back on the job, he even re-connected with McKenna Hall. Who had wound up being a huge form of support after the loss of his father when the Queen's Gambit sank. Something that led to a great amount of happiness for the two. Even when Helena Bertinelli accidentally shot her when she was going after her father did the two still stick through it together. Even though it would be a long while before she herself was able to return to duty. Meeting Roy Harper, Felicity Smoak, and John Diggle would later add to the happiness in their lives as the five would grow really close to being pretty much like family.

Malcolm Merlyn was later murdered in 2012 by an unknown party and for unknown reasons. Something that saved the Glades in the end even though they and many others would never know. Laurel being there for Tommy helped the Merlyn scion immensely as well. Even leading to their own years of happiness. Sara would later meet Nyssa and fall happily in love. The two would even adopt a young girl named Cindy, or Sin as she liked to be called. Thea and Roy, despite the various issues they had, were quite happy themselves with one another. And Felicity and Barry were two very happy nerds in love with one another as well. Oliver would serve on the force for over 40 years until he retired to live a most happy life with McKenna and their little family.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Honestly, this could have gone down in two different ways. One being like how it ended here. And the other with him having gotten on the boat with his father and things more or less happening like they did on the show but with differences. May you all have enjoyed this! R and R!**


	30. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott unintentionally wolfs out while making out with Lydia and the girl ends up seeing his little secret as an opportunity to rule over the school.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is an idea of mine that explores the idea of what might have happened had Scott wolfed out during his and Lydia's make out scene during season 1's 8th episode.**

* * *

Lydia supposed she should feel bad for lying to Scott about Allison's feelings but it was rather horrible in her opinion that her best friend wasn't more appreciative of Scott's actions from the other night. Yeah, he locked them in there but he did it to save their lives after all even if it meant the cost of his own. And sure he may have lied about something but he was obviously panicked and who could blame him in a situation like that? Lord knows she was just as frightened! Pity Jackson had gotten the wrong ingredient for the Molotov Cocktail as well as it probably would have been a life saver, even if it likely would have caused a need for therapy to happen. Lydia couldn't also deny the fact that the dark and angry look Scott had on his face was actually kind of a turn on for her.

Hell, she didn't even think he could look like that since he was usually like a really happy and smiley puppy! "Are you grateful?"

_Hook, line, and caught!_  Crowed the Strawberry Blonde in her head.

"I think you'd be pretty surprised..." She replied with a smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

She walked towards him as he slowly started rising from the desk he'd been leaning on and added a little more to further bring him in to her clutches. "… At just how grateful I can be."

Another smile came from her, this time showing off a little teeth and soon they were making out.  _Mmm… Allison's clearly taught him well!_  But she knew she could teach him so much more.

As they made out, a growl could be heard, making for a confused if further turned on Lydia. Ignoring it, she focused on the task at hand that was proving to be more enjoyable then even she thought it would. Another growl was heard however and she pulled back to ask him what the Hell that was when she noticed something rather… Off about him. His eyes were a golden color, fangs could be seen from his mouth, he looked slightly more hairy with pointy ears, and his forehead and nose looked like they had somehow de-evolved. "What the Hell!?"

That was so not normal! Scott quickly backed off from her and tried to hide his new look from her. The fact he seemed to be more frightened of her then she of him was made quickly apparent for Lydia. "Don't… Please don't tell anyone..." Came the plea from the boy.

Concern swept through the girl and she placed a hand on his shoulder after coming up to him and he quickly tensed up. "Its okay Scott, I promise."

"You're… You're not afraid?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little bit." And she wasn't lying either as Hell, she was more curious then anything else about his new little look.

His head turned towards the side, allowing her to see part of his face. Shortly afterwards, he turned to fully face her with a surprised look on his face. "You… You really aren't lying."

Lydia raised an eyebrow at that and he gave a sheepish look in response. "Sorry, my ears let me hear your heartbeat."

_His ears huh? Talk about a very useful ability._

"You're gonna have to tell me more about that Scott. Especially with how different you are looking right now."

He sighed and didn't answer for a few seconds while looking away from her and the girl figured he was debating about it before seeing him shrug his shoulders. "I'm… Well… I'm a Werewolf. Have been since the night before school started."

Lydia was about to say that they didn't exist but stopped herself when clearly they did considering the proof right in front of her! "Hmm… And the mystery of how you suddenly got so good has been solved."

Scott winced over that. "I try not too use my abilities, but not having Asthma anymore has been a huge help since getting the Bite."

_I can certainly imagine that._

"Does Allison know about this?"

"No, I'm not sure she'd be able to handle it." He definitely wasn't going to get into the fact her parents hunted his kind!

Lydia privately thought her best friend wouldn't be able to handle it that well either considering how she acted towards Scott after the night from Hell. An idea was also starting to rapidly form in her mind and it made her giddy at the prospect of it. Her smarts and popularity, mixed in with his Wolf side? They'd own the school! "So you do know more then you were letting on from the other night."

A nod came from the boy. "Yeah, Stiles, Derek Hale, and I were trying to see if my boss was actually the Alpha and well… Yeah, one thing led to another and I later found out he wasn't what we thought he was. I only wish that hadn't came with us almost getting killed..."

A hand of comfort landed on his shoulder, making him look up at her in surprise. The kind smile on her face also threw him. "You couldn't have known it would get that bad honey. And you weren't even responsible for that text that brought us there to begin with."

She could tell he looked relieved to hear that and got up into his personal space even more, not even bothered by his more Wolfy looking self. Running a hand up his clothed chest, she looked into his eyes, making certain to have his full undivided attention on her. "So tell me abou this Alpha."

"Stiles and I thought it was Derek Hale but now we don't know who it is. The Alpha is the reason I'm like this now and is the only one who can make others like me."

Well that was certainly useful to know! Not that she was looking to become a Werewolf at the moment thank you very much! That idea of hers was starting to take on form even more and it was just wonderful. "Well… Since that Alpha's clearly not the safe type to be around… How about I be your Alpha?"

Giving her a confused look, he asked her what she was talking about. Earning himself a smile from the girl. "Meaning you silly boy, that I would be the one calling the shots as I… No, WE take over this school and rule the entire student body and give everyone something to be envious of."

"Uhh.. What about, what about Jackson?" She shrugged at him.

"He's old news, you're what I want and what Lydia Martin wants, Lydia Martin gets. Think about it Scott, you could have everything you ever wanted. Craved for but were denied and with me by your side you could have it. Everyone would look up to you and nobody would ever dare to try anything that would go against you."

Her perfume, her hand underneath his shirt and touching his bare skin, and the look of lust in her eyes was over taking Scott. And he knew he should just tell the girl no but what she was offering him was so damned tempting. Lydia could tell he was having another internal debate over the offer and decided to go a little further. "And… We could show Allison just how much of a mistake she made in not appreciating you as she watches us do as we please hand in hand."

His friend Stiles on the other hand, a good firm talk would have to be had as it was high time that boy realized he would never have a chance with her like he wanted there to be. Course their actions here and potentially in the future could lead to a wedge being driven into the years old friendship between the two boys and if that happened? Well... She was certain Scott could find someone far more loyal to have as a best friend. Taking action, she kissed him and pulled away before he could do anything. "Think about it Scott, you could have kisses like that and so much more from me."

Walking a short distance away from him, Lydia gave a little pose for him to get a clear idea of what she meant and a low growl could be heard. She watched him lick his lips and smiled as he came over to her and pulled her to him. She knew then and there that she had him in the palm of her hands.  _This is perfect! We'll be unstoppable!_

It wasn't long before they were making out and being rather hands on with one another. He'd wind up late to practice but a smirk would be seen on his face. Lydia by his side and a fight nearly erupting between him and Jackson as everyone else including Stiles watched on in shock. Scott, under Lydia's influence would convince the Coach to allow him to use his more enhanced abilities to win them games, something that wasn't hard to do considering the man loved to win. Just so long as he didn't show his more Wolfy side it was all gravy for the man. The friendship between Scott and Stiles would fracture due to his actions with Lydia as the new IT couple took over and formed a new group using Lydia's closest friends to further their grip on the student body.

Lydia would even threaten legal action against Allison's parents for trying to hunt Scott down after he started walking around with no care in the world while Wolfed out. Melissa, despite her unhappiness with the change in her son thanks to Lydia, would even side with the girl on the legal action front and Chris would reluctantly back down. Something that made Allison a bit on the happy side since even with his actions she still loved Scott greatly. The young Argent even tried her hand a few times at trying to convince him to get off the path he was on but he refused to listen thanks to Lydia. Things would come to a head one evening when Stiles called him in a panic, revealing that Peter Hale had kidnapped his mother and taken her to the old Hale house. He promised to be there as soon as possible as no way in Hell was that bastard going to hurt his mother!

Lydia on the other hand had other ideas. Ideas that managed to shock Scott greatly. "The others can handle that lunatic Scott, so just sit back down next to me so we can continue with watching The Notebook."

He gaped at her, unhappy with that line of thought from his 'Alpha'. "That's my mom!"

"And? I'm your Alpha and that's all you really need." Honestly, how did he not get that!?

A growl came from him as he walked away, disgusted by Lydia's actions. "You go out that door don't even think about coming back." Warned the girl.

Not bothering to give a response, Scott made his way out, leaving a very unhappy 'Alpha' behind as he rushed out of the house and towards the Hale house on foot. Natalie couldn't help but wonder about that and hoped the young Wolfboy wasn't about to go and do something horrible. As it is, she was getting ready to get her daughter the Hell out of this place since it was clear to her that her little girl had turned that boy into a nightmare if the numerous complaints from teachers and students were anything to go by. Scott's additional if surprising move to help the Argents, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Derek fight Peter to save his mother proved to be a success. And allowed for Derek to gain the Alpha status with an oath to the Argents he would do a far better job then what his Uncle ever did.

Chris promised however he would be keeping a close eye on him and Derek could understand that thankfully. Scott would end up on house arrest and only allowed out for school, work, and community service. Something that was set up to try and make up for all the crap he did while under Lydia's influence. He and Allison never got back together despite her attempts to get him back as he felt he didn't deserve her after Lydia. Something that crushed the girl and made her have even more of a strong hate for Lydia then before. A missing girl however would be the first big event in Scott's life to really start him on to the path of redemption for his actions when he was brought in to help find her using his Wolf senses.

This and other events would help in re-gaining people's trust and during Junior year he'd wind up meeting Kira Yukimura. Someone who was like a breath of fresh air for him and the two found themselves falling for one another rather quickly. An act Allison herself wasn't too happy with considering she still had feelings for him despite her growing relationship with Isaac Lahey, but seeing how the girl made him happier then he'd been in so long did make her feel happy for him and even relucantly come to like Kira for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: For now, this is going to be a one-shot only but in the future at some point I will be coming back to it and doing more with the idea. Considering how Lydia could be at times, I think she would probably try something like this if she felt she would gain something out of it.**


	31. Unexpected Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan manages to get the upper hand on Stiles while on the scaffold, leading to the teenager discovering a long kept secret about his parentage.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I'm a huge fan of The Prophecy films (well the first three anyway) and I decided to try a little crossover mix between that and Teen Wolf. Takes place during the library scene with Stiles and Donovan but more AU.**

* * *

As Stiles Stilinski struggled to get up the scaffolding in an attempt to escape from Donovan, he saw a pin that hopefully would help him out of his predicament. Unfortunately for him however, Donovan managed to catch up to him and using the teeth in his hand, bit into his leg. The Chimera then used that as leverage to force Stiles off the scaffolding, causing him to land rather harshly on to a table below. "Augh!" Got out the boy painfully and could barely move from all the pain.

Donovan jumped down with a smirk present on his face, happy to have gotten his prey right where he wanted him. Reaching over for one of the left out pipes, picked it up and swung it around as a downright evil idea entered his mind. "This is gonna make me real happy Stilinski. Your death and your old man's agony over it? Its like sweet beautiful music to me."

"F**k… You!" Got out the fallen teenager and Donovan merely laughed at him.

"Not my kind of thing. Though maybe I could comfort that Coyote of yours huh?" That did not set well with Stiles and he used what energy he had left to spit at the boy.

Which only made him annoyed. "So long Stilinski!" And using all the strength within him, plunged one end of the pipe right into Stiles' chest.

Blood began to pool out of the wound and out of Stiles' mouth as he struggled to breathe until he could no longer do so. Donovan grinned triumphantly and began to walk away, eager to hear of the agony and heart break to come. Miles away at the Tate household, Malia Tate felt her heart clench painfully and a horrible feeling enveloped her. And it all centered on Stiles. Rushing out of the house and not even bothering to put on a pair of shoes, she tapped into her Coyote abilities and ran full speed, following the horrible feeling within her to the school library. Growling in annoyance and a high amount of fear, she forced her way inside and not even giving a damn if it alerted the police. The girl saw the destruction all around her and when her eyes fell upon the body of Stiles, her eyes welled up in tears as she came over to his body in disbelief.

Malia collapsed on to her knees and shook him, hoping it would wake him up. Even slapping him but to no avail. Tears falling heavily, she screamed in utter agony at the loss of her Mate as she draped herself over his body. And this would be what a Deputy would come across as he made his way into the library. The sight of the Sheriff's son dead by a pipe was a shocking sight to witness and with a heavy heart he radioed it in. Knowing that this would be a very heart breaking loss for the Sheriff and his son's friends. "Why!? Why him!?" Wailed the girl brokenly as he laid a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to try and provide comfort despite it most likely being a useless thing to do as how could anything bring her comfort right now?

_I will find who did this! AND I WILL TEAR THEM APART!_ Vowed the heart broken Coyote and not even Scott would be able to stop her.

Hours later would find Stiles' body in the hospital's morgue and an unmoving and tearful Sheriff as he had refused to leave the room. Malia had also likewise done the same and her eyes had flickered from its normal color to bright blue many times since they were left alone. Scott and the others were already looking for the one responsible and never could Malia remember feeling so much rage from the Alpha. To the point his face and eyes were changing into something a little on the terrifying side. Which suited her just fine as the bastard responsible needed a damn good dose of terror before having their life ended. Even though she would rather it be her doing the ending as Stiles had been  _HER_  Mate. Around the sixth hour of Stiles' death, banging could be heard from inside the storage unit he'd been placed in.

Making for Malia to look at the man she had been coming to see like a father to her, a role he'd been more than willing to provide for her and even mentioned once that he looked forward to her being his daughter-in-law. Something that had actually brought her to tears in pure joy at a compliment like that. And now… Now that future seemed so impossible thanks to the bastard who killed Stiles, her Apha. The Sheriff got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to the unit containing his son and opened it up quickly, making Malia wonder what the Hell he was doing as she quickly got up herself! What happened next however was the single most surprising and confusing thing to ever happen to the girl. As somehow, someway, her Mate was alive as his father slid his slab out and the young man quickly rolled off the table while breathing heavily.

Malia quickly embraced him, not giving a damn about the hole still in his chest or the fact he was naked. Something she always had liked seeing where he was concerned as it is to begin with. "I don't… I don't understand!" Got out the girl as she held her Mate as he looked at her in relief and shock.

"M-m-makes t-two of us…." Got out the boy as his father knelt down next to him in tears.

What followed would be one of Hell of a shocking and greatly surprising conversation. As the Sheriff told the story of how his mother had met a real life Angel by the name of Arakiel and the two had fallen in love. She and the Sheriff had long know one another before that had happened and when Arakiel was murdered, Stilinski promised the Fallen Angel he would do what he was unable to do before the Angel took his final breath. Claudia would name her son after him, but went with the more unique version. That of Aretstikapha, which would eventually lead to the son of Arakiel coming up with the name 'Stiles' so that people would have an easier time of pronouncing his name. Learning the fact that he's basically what's known as a Nephilim was a huge shock for the boy, along with the fact the man he long thought to be his father wasn't even really that biologically.

But in the end he wouldn't give a damn as the man was still his father as he'd been there in his life. Something that made the Sheriff truly happy as he'd been worried their relationship was over. As for Malia? She didn't care if her Mate was some sort of half human/half Angel so long as he was alive and whole. Their friends would be greatly confused and at first thinking it was a horrible joke that he was alive but when they realized that wasn't the case, they rejoiced in the fact of his miraculous recovery and only those of the McCall Pack would even know the truth behind it. Something that was hard to accept at first considering the implications related to it. Stiles had wound up eating a great amount of food to fuel his healing process and Malia refused to be without him. Not that the young Nephilim could blame her for that.

Stiles' dad would even present him something that Arakiel had wanted him to have. Which turned out to be his extendable blade that all Angels had and could extend into a three pronged weapon capable of ripping out the hearts of Angels. An act that would effectively kill them permanently. When asked to come up with a viable way to explain the whole thing, an idea was formed that it was an elaborate ruse made to trick Stiles' killer. Who as the young man informed, would be Donovan as he'd been looking to get revenge on the Stilinskis for what happened to his father and for the fact he was rejected from potentially becoming a Deputy. This would draw out the angry Chimera and would result in his being beaten nearly to death by Malia and the others. The end result would see him in Eichen for the rest of his days and when Lydia had to be rescued, the Mountain Ash would have no effect on Stiles.

As he was less Supernatural and more of a Divine nature. When Theo learned of what Stiles was, the Chimera thought he'd be able to steal the Nephilim's power, only to end up dead for his troubles as the Divine within Stiles was too much for him to be able to even handle. Effectively burning him out and making the Chimeras he forced into being his Pack join Scott's. Though the Beast would still prove to be a force to be reckoned with despite Stiles' half Angel side and because of that side of him, Malia wouldn't lose any of her power when they had a child as it would inherit the power of a Nephilim as well thanks to his father instead.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well some of that made even me sad as I wrote it. Good? Bad? Probably shouldn't have bothered? Let me know! Arakiel is a legit Angel who was mentioned to be of the 200 Fallen Angels.**


	32. The Wolf Of Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the forced break up with Allison thanks to her father and his taking it seriously, Scott's had a whole lot of extra free time on his hands. And what better way to make use of it when not playing Lacrosse, doing homework, hanging out with Stiles, going to school, and hanging with his mom when the opportunity arrises then to use his Wolf abilities to do some good around town?

**Disclaimer: Here lies the standard saying that I own nothing but what you see here. This is a little something I've been thinking about for awhile now and is one of my ideas involving Scott taking Chris' warning about staying away from Allison seriously. Watching season 2 of Daredevil recently has also helped to nicely shape this. Along with a remark of BigSkyDreaming about Elektra from the show practically being the Dark!Kira we all want to see.**

* * *

For several months now, Scott McCall had been embarking on a little journey of sorts ever since Chris Argent had forced him and Allison to break up a little while after Kate's death. And despite Allison's attempts to convince him to just sneak around in secret, the teenager had decided to take it seriously as he really wasn't wanting to gain the man's wrath and kill him despite the Argent Code. He loves Allison, don't get him wrong but he also loves living. As the thought of leaving his mom behind cause of an angry and likely irrational man's decision making skills costing him his life scared the absolute crap out of him. Though if you pressed Scott about how he felt about Chris Argent, he would eventually admit he'd like to hit the guy in the face for being an asshole. But at least those he tends to come across and fight while prowling the rooftops of Beacon Hills makes it less of an issue since none of them are likely carrying Wolfsbane ammunition.

Let alone even heard about it. Heck, if it hadn't of been for Stiles making a sarcastic remark about him jumping around on rooftops like a comic book character to burn off his extra energy he likely wouldn't even be doing what he was currently doing now! But since starting his little vigilante life using his Werewolf abilities, the young McCall's felt like he's been making a difference in the lives of his fellow Beacon Hills natives. He always wore a red hoodie to hide his identity though he knew that wouldn't always be reliable. Especially if he wound up on the news at some point and his hood fell off for whatever reason. A road that would lead him to a whole boat heap of trouble with not only the law but his mom too! Since he had started, he had managed to stop quite a few car jackers, robbers, find and recover a few kidnapped individuals, and several rapists and those always made his blood boil too.

He'd also had a few fights with some of the more Supernatural types that resided in Beacon Hills as well. A particularly ferocious Wendigo he encountered one night still gave him nightmares from time to time but thankfully he was now residing in Eichen thanks to Deaton and the people he knew there. And while the older man wasn't exactly fully supporting him similar to Stiles, the man was thankfully at least willing to help since he cared a great deal about Scott. Deaton even introduced him to a tribe of Were-Bears deep in the forests surrounding Beacon Hills when he had to make a house call concerning a young cub who was sick at the time. Their village was hidden thanks in part to the magics used by several Woodland Spirits the tribe had a pact with. Scott also met a Native American tribe who also lived in harmony with the Were-Bears and the Woodland Spirits.

They were perhaps a rarity in the fact that they had gone to greath lengths in order to retain the ways of their people from before the time the English came to the Americas. They knew how to operate in the modern day world but cared little for it and Scott honestly enjoyed getting to know them. And when he had managed to stop the threat of a particularly dangerous snake beast in a nearby lake, they had thrown a huge celebration in his honor that would see him getting back home at a very late hour that had no encounters with his mom. Even though he had been dragging for the rest of the day at school due to little sleep. But he still felt it was worth it for having experienced something like that. The young Wolf also had encountered an old Russian man several times who liked to tell stories and play a game of Chess that lived on the outskirts of town and was self relient for the most part.

He and Deaton seemed to know one another to some degree and Scott's mentor had even hinted that the stories the man liked to tell usually had a reason to be told. What those reasons were Scott had yet to figure out. The man also hinted there was a reason for why the old man liked to challenge Scott to games of Chess. A few benefits the teenager had wound up realizing he'd gained from playing the board game though is that it actually helped with his concentration and memory. So that was a nice plus at least. Around the third month of his secret life style, Scott would end up encountering a girl who liked to hide part of her face while carrying around a Katana and had actually ended up kicking his ass a few times too. While she wasn't exactly a threat towards him, it hadn't exactly taken him long to find out who she was under the mask thanks to his nose.

That had earned him an ass whooping and a mild case of electrocution that had been accidental on her part due to how flustered she was from his figuring out her secret. Thunder, or Kira as he later learned was a sweet girl with an occasional habit of rambling when not out doing like he did and showcasing how much of an absolute bad ass she could be. And it was something he genuinely liked about her, the fact he could sometimes make her blush was a huge bonus too. He'd wind up learning about the fact she's a Thunder Kitsune which definitely helped him realize how the electrocution incident had happened. Her parents were pretty cool too and her father had even offered to make him a weapon but Scott declined as he didn't feel like he needed one. Though the man did get him to seriously consider wearing some armor as even with his Wolf healing it would probably still be a good idea to wear.

His closeness to the girl at school and outside of it made Allison a little jealous and a bit resentful towards her father. Who'd end up with some rotten egg to the face while carrying groceries in thanks to a Gnome who was up to a little mischief. The little fella even brought a few friends with him to egg the rest of the house with rotten eggs and much to the ire of Chris and Victoria to some extent, Scott and Stiles had joined in on the fun! Making the Gnomes like them a great deal for that stunt and to get the two boys heated glares from Allison for a while. Though she couldn't help the smile and giggle that happened seconds later after the glares. The boys and the Gnomes even started to chant 'Love Not Hate! End the Racism!' while throwing the eggs as well.

Thankfully no charges had been pressed as neither of the two adult Argents wanted to deal with public scrutiny when Scott told them he'd tell exactly why he had done it. Gerard hadn't been especially happy with the situation but left it alone for the time being since it was his son's problem to primarily deal with. That and he hated dealing with Gnomes since it would eventually mean having to deal with Dwarves. Nobody really understood why he hated dealing with them and no amount of bugging the old man would explain why. Kate back when she was alive had always privately believed they had done something that was too embarrassing for him to want to talk about.

One of the things that Scott did when he arrived or left a scene was give a howl and it had lead to his being called the 'Wolf Of Beacon Hills'. Something he let spread around when he called himself that after saving a girl from getting robbed and she asked him who she was. Many suspected he had been using technology to get the loud and kind of scary sound and it led to many theories on how he'd even came up with the sound to begin with. Hearing it talked about from fellow students also had a tendency to make him grin from time to time, earning him an elbow on occasion from Stiles and later Kira. Of course he also refused to join Derek's growing pack much to the older man's annoyance. A pack that included an in the know Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. And it was a miracle he had yet to encounter any of them while out as the Wolf but he figured his luck was bound to run out sooner or later. Naturally his luck would run out on a particularly dark and rainy night when a scream caught his attention and he went running towards it.

Reaching the edge of a roof, he looked down and saw a news crew that was being attacked by some strange lizard creature with a tail. Scott let out a loud roar as his eyes went gold, his fangs came out, and his claws extended. His roar attracted the attention of the creature and the camera man it'd been advancing towards while a woman was propped up against a wall and not moving for whatever reason. With a jump, Scott was down on the ground and in front of the camera man, not realizing that he and the reporter had been doing a live broadcast about the weather. "Watch the claws!" Got out the woman from where she was and the man kept himself near her.

Scott turned his head sideways towards them, thankful of the fact his hood was covering the majority of his face. "What about em!?" Asked the teenager as he dodged a swipe of the thing's claws.

"They paralyzed Kelsey man!" Shouted out the camera man.

"So avoid the claws. Sounds easy." Muttered Scott to himself in a mostly sarcastic way.

Those things looked long for cryin' out loud and it was not going to be easy to avoid them! The thing shrieked at him as they danced around one another while Scott tried to get in a blow here and there. A huge part of him was wishing he had taken Ken up on his offer of armor! Hell, he wished Kira was there for that matter! Of course unknown to him, Noshiko was shaking her head at Scott for not being better prepared and Kira was gearing up as fast as she could in order to get out there and to him. At one point, Scott was forced to flip to avoid the creature's oncoming tail. Unfortunately for him, he wound up facing the camera man and the reporter and his face was shown for all to see. Leading to quite a few being shocked and in some cases very unhappy. Allison however was cheering as she had long had the feeling about who exactly the Wolf of Beacon Hills was and knowing she was right made her happy as Hell!

"Can you move!?" Called out Scott to the woman and she had to tell him no, making him mutter a curse and was about to tell the man to get her out of here when she screamed for him to watch out.

As Scott turned to try and avoid what was coming, it was too late as the creature swiped at him in the chest, and then threw him a short distance away in a rather painful way when he hit the ground with a groan. Scott struggled to get up but soon found himself unable to do so while those watching urged him to get up as if their cheers would somehow spur him on. The young Wolf, the reporter and everyone else was forced to listen as the creature tore into the man and his screams were horrible to hear. A shriek from the creature could be heard, along with the sound of footsteps. Giving many the impression that the creature had left. Wheezing could be heard after that and Melissa and the Stilinskis grew worried very quickly as they all recognized that sound. "Kid! Are you okay!?" Called out the horrified reporter.

"Can't… Breathe!" Came the gasped response as Scott continued to wheeze from his breathing difficulties.

"Think Asthma… Attack..." Added the boy seconds later and making those close to him feeling even more fearful for his safety.

At the Argents, Victoria could be heard talking that it was a known fact that Scott had horrible Asthma. Something Allison was rather surprised about and wondered how on Earth that could have been triggered. Her grandfather theorized that the creature's paralytic venom from its claws possibly caused it due to having gotten him in the chest. The reporter could be heard telling Scott to stay with her as best he could and thankfully sirens could be heard as well in the distance thanks to the camera. Scott, the reporter, and the remains of the poor man would soon be taken to the hospital and Kira would feel a great deal of regret for not having gotten to Scott much sooner. A talk from him later would help out a lot where that was concerned. Ken wisely kept any remarks about armor to himself while Melissa and the others were around since he wasn't wanting to gain their wrath.

One thing that would come out of this as a bonus in the whole thing is that Chris relented in his restrictions about his daughter and Scott. But only that they were allowed to be friends and hang out with one another. Making for a slightly awkward feeling to occur considering the fact he and Kira were starting to grow pretty close. The house arrest, grounding, and ankle monitor definitely were things that sucked too for the young Wolf but while he dealt with that, Kira would keep an eye on things for him and her father would come up with a protective suit for him to use when he was allowed out of the house again. He'd be let out just in time too as the lizard creature that was known as a Kanima was proving to be more of a threat then it had been in the past.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! I may at some point explore this in a full on fic. Though at one point while thinking about this idea I had seriously thought about Scott and Danielle being a thing for a short time. Something I might still do if I decide to pursue this as a full on story. Though a reveal like the one here is unlikely to happen so soon.**


	33. The BMB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BMB have a few apologies to make after a recent debacle of theirs.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by promos that D-Generation X did in 2006 on the WWE. BMB refers to Brandon the Rebel, Missy, and Billy. Inspiration also comes from the Tumblr user InCorrectGMWQuotes as well. Oh, and to the guest who reviewed chapter 5's The Busted Bubble, I think you're missing the point that the events of that is just one way things COULD go if they kept protecting Riley and keeping her naive.**

* * *

In one of the offices of the high school that Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Lucas Friar, Isaiah 'Zay' Babineaux, Farkle Minkus, and Isadora Smackle attended was three teenagers. The girl amongst the three was sitting in the office chair behind the desk with what looked to be a card in her hands while the two boys sat at opposite ends of the table and staring at the camera in front of them with their arms crossed. Said camera was connected to a live broadcast that everybody could see, whether they were on school grounds or not. The girl in question was none other then Missy Bradford, the boy on the left was the Rebel known as Brandon, and the boy on the right was Billy Ross. The three had oddly enough formed a friendship between one another late into their freshman year of high school and usually could be seen at the scene of one controversy or another.

Such as the great 'Cheese Stick' incident in sophomore year that saw long time teacher Ms. Bellar finally retire from the teaching profession after having a nervous breakdown brought on by the incident they caused without actually meaning to. Currently, the three were in the office and having to make a few apologies live after taking control of the school last week and causing absolute chaos in the process. And it all had began when Brandon had gone into the Principal's office and told the adults in there that they were needed out in the parking lot. A few of the more rebellious types in the school, along with Lucas, who'd been feeling particularly rebellious that day due to events from the previous night, helped the trio with making sure the Principal and the others in the office with him had a hard time getting back.

While that went on, the BMB used the intercom system to cause chaos all through out the school. Leaving for many a teacher to be confused about what to do, allowing for a few of the more bolder students to take advantage of the situation. The fact they hadn't been suspended had been a huge surprise but they were told if they didn't make a few apologies it was liable to happen. "Good afternoon to our fellow classmates of the High School of the Lactose Intolerant, we at BMB are here to issue a few apologies in light of our little chaos causing the week before. Which you know, kind of sucks as I would rather be at the movies or getting my nails done." Spoke up Missy as she looked into the camera.

"I don't see why we have to apologize anyway." Muttered Brandon with a shake of the head.

Billy shrugged and looked at his friend. "Cause man, Matthews said we HAD to or its suspension for all of us."

Missy cleared her throat before anymore could be said and the two quieted down. "First, to the entire debate team of our school for pretty much out debating you at every topic you guys could think of."

"Wait, why are we even apologizing to them? Those guys have pretty much sucked since Minkus and Smackle decided that sucking face was more fun then debating. They can't even be called a debate team when the majority of their arguments can't even be agreed on." Broke in Billy with an eye roll.

As seriously, Farks and Izzy leaving like they did made the rest of that bunch weaker then Riley Matthews' home made fruit punch. Missy sighed and threw away the card and showing that she had another one. "To the Drama Club, for supplying you guys with X-Men costumes -"

She was cut off when Brandon spoke up next. "Oh come on! More then half of those guys are comic book geeks! They practically loved that we did that!" Okay, so maybe not every one of them did but whatever.

Missy just cocked her head to the side to consider that for a moment, she then shrugged and threw away the second card. She just knew that wherever Mr. Matthews was currently, he was most likely facepalming himself over how this whole thing was already going. Billy grabbed the cards from her before she could begin reading and his eyebrows raised up when he started reading what was next to maybe apologize for. "Okay… Undermining Mr. Willard's authority and causing him to go bald unintentionally was NOT our fault. Matter of fact, I don't even get why we're getting blamed for that one when we weren't even around at the time." The man did look like the real life version of the Mr. Clean guy after going bald though so that was something at least. Plus, the guy was a real jerk so undermining his authority was like a rite of passage by now.

"Weren't we doing that thing with the Ferrets that day?" Asked Brandon curiously as Billy threw away the card.

"That was actually fun." Spoke up Missy with a smile as those little fellas were so lovable!

The boys smiled, though whether or not it was cause of what she said or because of what they were remembering what the Ferrets had been used for was up for debate. "Uhh… Moving on before we incriminate ourselves!" Said Billy in a rush after snapping out of the fond flash back having moment.

Brandon took the cards next and read what was on the card. "To Bradley Summers, for -" Missy stopped him from going further.

"Its not my fault he couldn't handle a few home truths about his reasons for body building!" The girl said with an eye roll. Man did she regret ever going out with him!

Shrugging his shoulders, Brandon threw that card away too and began to read the next one aloud. "To Angelina Dawdbury when we cost you your chance of winning the 'Most Caring' award for the third time in three years. Which… Actually, we all know Riley 'Sunny Day' Matthews is far more deserving of that anyway." Here, Billy and Missy both rolled their eyes as they both knew full well their friend had something of a crush on that girl.

A certain Angelina Dawdbury was positively fuming after that at her house and vowed revenge on the three. Well, added revenge to the revenge she was already planning for costing her that award anyway. Brandon then threw away that card, which happened to be the last one of the bunch. "So, that was the last one and we never actually apologized for anything." He summed up succinctly.

Missy again had the thought that Mr. Matthews was probably facepalming himself again over what they were doing. Heck, Mr. Turner probably was too! "Hey, we tried so that has to count for somethin' right?" Threw in Billy who actually wasn't too concerned about any of what was going on now that he really thought about it.

"I say we go award ourselves with some Smoothies for a job well done." Added Missy with a smirk as she knew full well that in the eyes of a certain few, a job well done was no where near close to what actually happened.

That idea sounded great to the two boys and the three quickly made their way out, not even bothering to turn off the camera. It'd wind up being decided the three would get three days of suspension instead of a week's worth since they did technically do what had been asked of them. Even if they hadn't really even apologized. The incident with Mr. Willard would still remain a mystery for awhile longer yet until Brandon and Billy got Farkle drunk one night and he turned out to be the extremely talkative type while drunk out of his mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh this was fun! Hope those of you who read this will have enjoyed it! R and R! And if any of you have any ideas you'd like to see me do, throw em at me!**


	34. A Hart In Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little into her seventh grade year, Maya winds up moving away to Texas.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is essentially Tumblr inspired.**

* * *

If Maya was being honest, and she really was, coming here to Austin, Texas pretty much sucked. As it was the last thing she ever even wanted to do since her life was back in New York with Riley, her family, and Farkle. Their mutual best friend and seriously smart guy. But lo and behold, her mother had wound up getting a job offer she couldn't refuse as it meant better pay and better hours. Which would allow them to start repairing their relationship as mother and daughter that had unintentionally been hurt due to how much Katy had had to work in order to support them. Riley's tears had brought her to tears and she hated crying since it made her feel weak. But the friendship ring her best friend had gotten her was a great gift as it would always help them to remember the other if they never saw one another again.

The new job her mom had gotten even included a nice house that had enough space for her, her mom, and Gammy Hart and was about a mile outside of Austin, Texas and near a few other houses in the area. Of course she was never letting Ginger outside as no telling what would happen to the little guy who was already thankfully inside the house with Gammy. As she went about taking boxes out of the U-Haul, footsteps could be heard from behind her but she didn't pay much mind to it as she was too focused on the task at hand. "Hello there lil lady and welcome to the neighborhood!"

The voice spooked Maya as she turned around quickly, only to see an older man with a white beard, what amounted to a cowboy outfit in her view, and a gut. "Jeez! Way to give somebody a heart attack!"

Laughter erupted from the old man after that. "My apologies then!"

"No offense, but you're kinda what I pictured in my head after I learned we were moving here."

Instead of taking offense, he just laughed and smiled at her. "Happy to help with the image, and if you don't mind my askin', what might your name be? Folks 'round here call me Pappy Joe."

"Maya Hart, folks back home call me Peaches. Well, Riley did anyway."

"Pleasure to meet ya Maya." Said the man as he hat tipped her and were he not so old, she probably would have rolled her eyes at the gesture but that would have been a little disrespectful. Bugging Matthews was one thing, but the older types was another.

Then again, were she ever around Matthews when he's an old man, she'd probably bug him just to rile him up like always cause he'd be like an exception to the whole thing. Pappy Joe took a look around before coming to a decision. "Y'all need some help with those boxes?"

Maya wasn't expecting that but she wasn't sure how to respond in a way that wouldn't seem rude since some of the boxes were pretty heavy and all. "Umm.. No offense but some of these are heavy and I don't want you um, you know… Hurting yourself."

Laughter erupted from the man over that and she guessed that must have been a good thing. After he finally stopped laughing, Pappy Joe told her that while he may look old, he could still do some heavy lifting from time to time when needed. The blonde was still a little unsure but she wouldn't be able to say anything as her mom showed up wondering what she was up to. "Oh! Helllo! I um, I didn't realize we had company!" Katy said in surprise.

"My apologies for keepin' your youngin' ma'am. Jest wanted to introduce muhself and even offer a little help with the boxes."

"Oh, well if you're sure as I don't want to keep you from anything." Katy was impressed by the kindness the old man was giving them as she wasn't quite expecting it since they were new to the area.

Pappy Joe smiled at her and told her he wasn't being kept from anything but sitting in his rocking chair. He then looked towards the road and let out a loud whistle. Several seconds later saw four boys on horses ride up. Three of them white and one being African American and they were all wearing blue jeans and boots while having different colored shirts on. "What's up Pappy Joe?" Asked the short haired blonde boy.

"These lil ladies are movin' in and could use a little help in doin' so Lucas."

"Oh, alright. Dylan, Asher, you two mind takin' the horses back over to the ranch real quick?"

"Yeah man, sure. We'll be back in a few." Spoke up the long black haired boy.

Lucas and the African American boy got off their horses and the other two boys grabbed the reins of the riderless horses and took them on over to the Friar Ranch. Coming up to the two girls, Lucas introduced himself and Maya would learn the other kid's name to be Isaiah or Zay as he liked to be called instead of his full name. "Well its great to meet you boys!" Called out Katy cheerfully.

"Y'know, you don't look like a Lucas to me." Maya said thoughtfully as she looked at him with a small smirk.

Something about him just made her think that way. Lucas stepped up to her curiously as the other three watched on in interest. Though an interesting thing happened once he got right in front of her as the two locked eyes and couldn't quite seem to look away. Zay being Zay couldn't help but make remarks about it, something Katy and Pappy Joe got a kick out of. Not that eithr of the two teenagers really paid it any attention. And after what seemed like a really long time of staring, Lucas snapped himself out of it and asked the girl what he seemed like to her then.

His question snapped her out of her trance as well. "Huh? Oh! Hmm.. Well, in my view of things. You… Look like a Huckleberry." Maya told him with a satisfied smirk that had the teenager gaping while Zay and Pappy Joe started laughing while Katy felt embarrassed by what her daughter had just said!

"Maya!"

"What? Its true! He looks like one!"

"Well ma'am, we all have our crosses to bear and if that's one fer me ta bear. Then I'll jest hafta bear it." Lucas told her with a grin as she frowned at him in annoyance.

Pointing a finger at him, she remarked that he wasn't playing it right and that she would break him. If anything, Lucas' grin got bigger. "Well if it makes ya happy, I look forward to seein' ya try. Ma'am." Replied the boy with a tip of his imaginary hat.

Maya let out a shudder that got even more laughter. "Okay you two, we've got work to do so yer flirtin' wiill have to wait a bit."

The two blushed over that and Lucas stepped away as they both denied that remark. Not that any of the three believed them of course. Afterwards, things got busy though there was plenty of banter to be heard and seen from Maya and Lucas as boxes were brought in and things slowly being set up so it wouldn't look so cluttered or at least given a start on for the days ahead. Eventually, it was time to stop for the day and Pappy Joe gave them some money to use at Chubbie's. Where Maya would meet Vanessa and learn of Zay's thing for her that unfortunately him was one sided but he kept trying regardless. By the time they got back, the girl from New York wasn't feeling as sad anymore about having to leave New York.

As it seemed she wound up finding herself some new friends to hang around with. Well, she wouldn't claim the Huckleberry as a friend, but more of a project in the works that she wanted to eventually succeed in breaking. Heck, it helped that Vanessa was pretty cool herself as well. And as they hung out in Pappy Joe's living room watching some old movie, Maya couldn't help but have one thought.  _Ya know… This might not be so bad after all._

A thought that would prove itself right in the days to come as she got closer to her new friends and in particular a certain Huckleberry. Who she would learn had something of a temper and they all learned nicely enough that she seemed to have a knack for talking him out of doing things he'd be likely to regret. Riley and Farkle would always be pretty captivated by the stories as well when she was able to call them from time to time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there be much enjoyment of this! Reviews and prompts are always welcomed and encouraged as well! Took me awhile to write out this one but I think it came out nicely enough. Which is always good. And are we seriously getting another break between episodes again?**


	35. Triumphant Moira, Busted Oliver! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira, fed up with not knowing what her son is up too. Hires a private investigator to find out just what exactly her son is doing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this one shot. And I have kindleflame5 to thank for this idea! Takes place during season 1 after Tommy finds out. Who isn't being a complete moron over the whole thing after Oliver sat him down and had a good long talk with him.**

* * *

For months now Moira was often finding herself wondering what the hell her son was up too when he disappeared for hours on end. On occasion even coming home with a scrape or two on his face or some injury and giving some horrible lie about what caused it. And to her annoyance, it seemed he got Mr. Diggle in on the act as well. It seemed Thomas was somehow part of it now judging by the looks of things. So Moira finally did what she should have done awhile ago. And that is hire a private investigator. So far, what the man had uncovered and brought to her attention worried her. Such as how in the absolute hell her son had come to know the Bratva for one. There were other things as well, but a basement that was only entered by way of a password entered into a keypad at the club her son was opening was something that had her damn curious. She often wondered if he was hiding something for the Bratva or perhaps was doing something worse then that.

The scenarios often kept her up at night, adding on to her already high stress levels over Walter being a 'guest' of Malcolm's. The investigator had told her that the password to the basement seemed to change every 2 or 3 days. And so if she wanted to get to the bottom of it all, she'd best use the latest password he managed to write down before it was changed again. Which was another thing that had her pretty curious about why her son would go to all that trouble. And now, standing in the very basement her son seemed to frequent and with the lights on to show her everything there was to know. She was caught between the feelings of horrirfied and pride. Horror cause of the fact that her son is apparently the green clad vigilante known as the Hood and had already crossed paths once with Malcolm's enforcer. Pride because of what he was willing to do and over how he'd manage to walk away from that encounter with the enforcer.

Of course anger was also swelling up in her too for all the lies and the secrets her son had covered himself in. Knowing all this, she felt it was high time he had a damn good talking too and hopefully get him to stop. And maybe let someone else do the work as it was no place for her son. Who in her view should be as far from this sort of thing as possible. Especially where Malcolm was concerned. Though something told her he wouldn't stop doing this and there was no way in hell she was going to report her own son to the police. That sort of attention would not be wise! Nor does family rat one another out either. Her attention was soon grabbed by the sounds of steps coming down the stairs, along with loud voices that seemed to be arguing over something. She quickly went to hide so as not to be immediately caught.

"And I'm telling you Tommy, the astronuat is clearly the winner in this situation! The cave man is just simply no match for him!" Really!? Her son and Thomas were arguing about that!?

She could hear young Thomas scoff at her son's words. "And I'm tellin' you buddy, the astronaut is a gonner once the cave man gets him good with his club!" Oh how she had to resist rolling her eyes at this.

It was to her surprise that Mr. Diggle then got involved. "Hah, you two seem to be forgetting one simple fact here." Oh dear, it seemed those two had rubbed off on the man if he was getting involved in these sorts of arguments!

From her spot, she could see the two staring at the bodyguard with curious expressions on their faces. "Ooh! Dig's gonna school you two!" Now just who is this girl and what does she have to do with this!?

She could see the rather smug look on the older man's face too after that remark. "Alright then, tell us O Wise One." Tommy told him challengingly.

Something Diggle took on very willingly. "While the astronaut may be able to take the cave man more then what the cave man could, the well trained soldier would be able to take both out of the equation." He finished smugly with a smirk seen on his face.

"Yep, schooled!" The girl called out excitedly. Causing Oliver and Tommy to groan at the unexpected loss they just suffered.

"Sorry you two, but its a basic fact of life." Oliver just rolled his eyes good naturedly at the girl's words.

It was then that Moira decided that enough was enough and came out from where she had hidden. Diggle had been the first to notice and his eyes went wide, the girl in question noticed this and turned towards where he had been looking and she also got the wide eyed look. Tommy did the same thing and came to the same conclusion as everyone else. Only he verbalized it as well. "Oh."

Oliver found himself very curious as to what the heck was going on with his team/friends and looked to where they seemed to be looking. The sight of his mother made him pale a great deal as she definitely should NOT be down here! She arched an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. After several minutes of complete silence save for any noises the basement was making, Moira finally spoke in a clearly very unhappy tone. "Well young man? You have something to tell me?"

Her son could only gape like a fish as he was pretty much in shock, pretty much the same for everybody else. "Ohhh... We are SO busted." Okay, so maybe not everybody was stunned into silence.

Moira just turned her gaze to the girl, causing the blonde to look sheepish at what she'd said once she realized she'd spoken out loud. All in all, Moira was going to give that Private Investigator a damn good extra bonus as soon as she could. Once she gave her son and his friends the riot act of course.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope all enjoyed this one! And again, special thanks to kindleflame5!**


	36. Oliver's Seriously Unorthodox Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gains a very wild idea on how to deal with Tommy's problems with him.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see in this one shot.**

* * *

Looking back on it years from now, Oliver would never be able to quite say what it was exactly that caused him to go with the wild idea he used to get Tommy to trust him again and actually listen to what he had to say. But he always felt that the stress of what he was going through, the meds he was on that not many knew about, and the additional stress of the situation with Tommy is what drove him to do it. What is it he did exactly you wonder? Well, he dressed up as a British General complete with old style military wear, challenged Tommy to a duel, and said duel involved foam covered swords.. Something he originally had to get permission from Thea to do since it had been something between the two of them and Tommy back when she was younger.

Tommy himself had no clue what was about to happen until a knock on Laurel's door happened. The knocker was revealed to be a guy both he and Ollie had known back in High School. A guy who often wound up being forced into doing odd jobs for them time to time while dressed as a cross between a jester and an old timey delivery servant. Which when Tommy thought about it, was something he honestly regretted making the guy do. And was pretty sure Ollie felt the same way, well then again. Probably not with how he is now a days. "Uhh... Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he eyed the unfortunate get up Sam just happened to be in.

Sam glared at him and it honestly made him want to wince. "For the record Merlyn, I still hate both you and Queen with a fiery passion that is more powerful then the burning of the Sun itself!" His outburst wasn't something that surprised Tommy, though it did draw the attention of Laurel.

Her eyebrows went high as she took in what she saw and then gave her boyfriend a glare of his own. "Tommy! What the hell!?"

Said boyfriend raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, I had nothing to do with this! This is honestly the first time I've seen Sam here in years!" And it was true, the poor guy got as far away as he could from the two with out actually leaving the city aside from his college years anyway.

"Yeah Lance, for once this jerk didn't do anything. It was the other jerk who did." Sam grumbled out to them.

That surprised the happy couple and made them both wonder just what the heck Ollie was thinking. "Anyway, I have here a letter for you that the other jerk paid me to bring to you. I don't know what it is, and I don't give a damn at all. And I WILL be burning this outfit so I will NEVER have to look at it again!" His laugh sounded a bit crazed and it briefly made the two worry that he may have cracked over this incident.

It also made Laurel want to have some very strong words with her ex over what he had just forced this poor man to do. "And if any of you try to contact me again, I will SUE! SUE I SAY! AND I'M DAMNED SURE I'LL WIN TOO! HA HA HA HA!" He then shoved the letter into Tommy's chest, who grabbed it before it could fall. Sam then hauled ass from the doorway and onto the outside world.

"Ooookay..." Oh yeah, he was really starting to regret being such an ass towards that guy now.

Laurel ended up just smacking him a bit hard on the back of his head. "OW!" The look she fixed him with clearly said it was well deserved. Something he knew better to argue against after past experiences with that look.

He opened up the letter so that they could see what it had to say. And it pretty much went like this.

_**Thomas, ya French pansy. I challenge you to a duel upon the morrow at 4 in my stately home's backyard! Your intolerance is insufferable and I shall not have it anymore! If you do not meet me as per requested, I swear to thee I shall march upon the streets and embarrass your cowardly French self until you do come to where I am in full French Military wear!** _

The two had identical looks of disbelief on their faces. Although a part of Laurel wanted to laugh at the whole thing even if she was a bit curious by it all. Tommy just felt annoyed at what Ollie was doing.  _That damned crazy ass jerk!_ He thought angrily to himself.

He balled up the letter and chucked it into a nearby waste basket. "Whatever, I am seriously not doing that."

Laurel wanted to roll her eyes at Tommy's stubbornness. She knew full well how Ollie could be when he wanted something and it still seemed that even after the Island he was still like that. Which she supposed was a good thing, even if it all did make her pretty curious.

**The Next Day...**

A man in full British military gear on a horse could be seen walking around in the city. And it was drawing in a lot of onlookers, the fact it was Oliver Queen in the outfit was already bringing out at least one news crew and a boatload of Paparazzi to see what was going on. Speculation of course was already running high that the weight of being alone for so long had finally made him snap. Moira Queen could even be seen facepalming herself at QC while Walter looked on somewhat amused by the whole thing. Thea was pretty much laughing her butt off, same for Laurel. And as for Tommy? Well he just wasn't happy period.

"Mr. Queen! Mr. Queen! Why are you dressed like that!? Has your time on the island caused this to happen?" The lone reporter asked with her voice higher then the voice of the Paparazzi members.

Oliver looked down at her for a moment. "I am dressed like this for I am General Queen of her Majesty's Army! And I've come here to settle a score with the French pansy known as Thomas Merlyn! Whom has seen fit so far to ignore my challenge! I warned him of what would occur should he not accept it! I give him one more hour to face me in combat at my stately home!" Naturally, he ignored the other question while managing to sound like a legit British man.

Malcolm Merlyn wasn't a happy camper either, but whether or not it was because of Oliver's stunt or Tommy was a bit unclear. "Why the Hell can't Moira control her children!?" Okay, so maybe his unhappiness really was aimed more at Oliver.

The Good General wound up only having to wait for another 30 minutes when Tommy finally showed up on foot and in his own French Military gear. Something that made his father groan at the sight of it and wondered what it was exactly that he did to deserve this sort of embarrassment. Laurel rather thought he looked damned good in the outfit and had to admit it was giving her all sorts of fun naughty ideas to try later with him. "Alright you English wanna be, let's get this over with right now!"

Oliver eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Trying to sound American now Thomas? Is there no end to your cowardice as a French man!? And where is your horse!?"

Tommy glared at him. "Rodney is ill at the moment, so get off the horse and let's do this already."

Thankfully for him, Oliver complied with his demand got off the horse and walked up to him with one hand on the hilt of his sword. "You wish to meet defeat in view full of the public Merlyn!? Then so you shall! En Garde!" He pulled out his foam made sword in a florish meant to amaze people, at least in his head anyway.

Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled out his own foam made sword and crossed his with Oliver's. The two nodded and then walked 5 paces away from one another before turning around. The crowd around them and those at home watching in complete silence except for Thea. Wondering how this was going to turn out and along with continuing to wonder what brought this all on. The two combatants faced one another from where both stood apart. The audience didn't have much longer to wait as Oliver was the first one to charge with a yell. And soon, the two were clashing as mightily as two could when using foam made swords.

"Your skill is no match for mine Thomas! Surrender now!"

"NEVER!" Tommy hated to admit it, but he was actually enjoying this more then he thought he would despite the fact he KNEW why Oliver was doing this.

His father on the other hand was wondering how his son had managed to get some decent skill with his chosen weapon as he knew the boy hadn't had much interest in that kind of thing. Then again, considering he paid more attention to work and his Undertaking he likely was missing more then what he thought he was. And in a move that surprised everyone considering they thought it was a prop.

Oliver used the whip he had attached to his belt and yanked Tommy's leg out from under him, causing him to fall on his back. He pointed his 'sword' down at Tommy's face with a smug look on his face. "Do you yield Thomas?"

The fallen Tommy could only sigh in defeat with a desire to kick himself for not realizing that whip was real. Not to mention wondering where the heck he got the damn thing from. "Yeah... Fine, whatever. I surrender!" He'd give his 'brother' a chance to speak his peace and then see where things would go from there. As thinking on it now, it was the least he could do. And then later come up with a plan of action to get Ollie back for this embarrassing defeat!

Little did he know though that Laurel was thinking of asking Oliver if she could borrow that whip of his.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there be much enjoyment to be had as you read this! R and R!**


	37. Rematch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their loss at the hands of Scott at the Ice Rink, Erica and Isaac look to get a little payback on him.

**isclaimer: I own nothing except the idea that you see here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

Erica and Isaac had been smarting for several days since their loss to Scott at the Ice Rink and Derek's remarks to them about it hadn't been helping with that either. Neither of the two cared that Scott had more experience then they did as both felt the fact they had more numbers then he did should have been enough. One could call that teenaged arrogance were they hearing the two's grumblings over their loss. And so they trained themselves and plotted while giving Derek the wrong impression that they were just looking to get better for the future. And when the time came to challenge Scott and get a win this time, it had been surprisingly easy to get the Omega to the Lacrosse field after slipping him a note saying that Allison wanted to meet him there. Something both knew he wasn't about to pass up a chance on.

Once he got there though, he was understandably confused by the fact that Allison was no where to be seen and he had to wonder if something had come up that kept her from being there first. "Aww, is little Scottie upset that his precious Allison isn't here?" Called out the mocking voice of one Erica Reyes as she and Isaac Lahey came his way.

Looking at the two approaching figures with a frown, Scott tensed up as he wondered what they were up too exactly. "You do know its a bad idea to be out in the open like this right?" He asked towards Isaac.

The boy only shrugged at him. "Not like they could catch me so I'm not really too concerned."

Erica smirked at her Packmate's nonchalant attitude while Scott just looked at him in a disapproving way. "And by the way? You really shouldn't be so quick to take what's said on a note at face value." Added the boy seconds later.

"Yeah Scott, who knows who might have actually written it. I mean for all you know it couldn't have been anyone you trust."

Scott looked at them in dawning comprehension. "Allison never wrote that note!" And if she didn't and they did instead, why go to the trouble of doing so?

"If you guys are here cause Derek wants me in his Pack you can go back and tell him no." The boy told them firmly.

Laughter escaped the two after that. "Oh trust us sweetie, we aren't here because of Derek. No… We're here to get payback for the Ice Rink." Erica informed him as she extended her claws and gave him a menacing glare.

Isaac nodded. "Yeah, we think somethin' like that is definitely called for."

Scott backed up a little as he had no desire to get into this kind of thing with these two right now or anytime soon if he could help it. "Look, I don't want any trouble alright? So why don't you two go somewhere else?"

The two teens looked at one another before looking back at him. "Hmm… How about no?" Spoke up Erica as she extended her fangs and snarled at him before charging him with Isaac not too far behind.

Scott was suddenly forced to defend himself from their attacks and he was definitely annoyed now too for them wanting to be a couple of idiots wanting payback on him. A blow to his mid-section by Isaac's foot sent him to the ground but he quickly rolled back up and had to dodge a blow from Erica who got a blow of her own to her stomach. Sending her stumbling back as Isaac charged at him and he defended himself as he backed up. The claws and blows to his forearms hurt like Hell for that matter and he managed to side step Isaac long enough to trip him over. Earning himself a snarl from the boy as he looked up at him in anger. His focus on the boy allowed for Erica to get the drop on him by climbing on top of his back and trying to cut off his air supply as he desperately tried to throw her off him. Isaac stood up and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face as he saw his fellow Packmate try to deprive Scott of his air.

Both were greatly surprised next though when Scott suddenly fell back with as much force as he could on to the ground. The impact stunned Erica painfully and it was enough to let go of him and he quickly got up and gave both of the teenagers a heated glare. "Are you two done yet!? As I think its clear you're NOT going to win this!" Growled out the boy and he could faintly hear talk inside the school over what was going on.

Along with people running towards them as well and chief among them being Allison and Stiles. Instead of answering him, Isaac charged at him with his claws out and Scott grabbed one of his arms and threw him to the ground. But he wasn't there for long as he quickly got up and his attention was caught on the fact that they had an approaching audience. Running towards Erica, Isaac picked her up and placed her on his shoulder and took off towards the other direction, leaving Scott there on his own and breathing heavily as he looked at the departing figures. "McCall! What the Hell was that about!?" Shouted Coach Finstock.

Scott could only look at him as Allison fussed over his already healing wounds. "That was a grudge against me." Was all he finally said in the end. He was also lucky he didn't wind up in detention or suspension either for fighting as it was widely agreed he'd been trying to defend himself from the two's attacks. Erica would end up suspended for a short time and an APB would be placed on her due to her connection with Isaac. Something that did not please Derek one bit at all and he was all too willing to show it as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Short but I think it hopefully works! I am definitely gonna do a Peter vs. Kate one as we all deserved to see them fight in season 4!**


	38. The Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years of Hell, Riley's ready to strike back and she's not alone either.

**isclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired awhile back by the Disturbed song Land of Confusion. In this, Riley has been trapped in some third world country where women aren't treated all that great for five years after surviving a plane crash but is believed dead by those back home. Warning, this will not be a very pleasant chapter.**

* * *

For five long years, Riley Matthews has been in a place of Hell where women are treated like they barely matter. And it all started the day she was saved from the wreckage of a plane crash that she had miraculously survived. The kind doctor was perhaps one of the few examples of good men in the country she wound up in and if it hadn't of been for him she likely would have died due to some of the injuries she'd gotten in that crash. Unfortunately after she'd recovered, the government had proven to be highly uncaring to her plight and felt that if she wanted to leave she damned well could on her own. After that things got to be fairly bad as time went on and she'd even been forced to watch as the kindly doctor be brutally tortured before being shot in the head. The things she'd witnessed, had done to her, and even done herself had changed her from the loving, kind, and somewhat naive girl into a survivor no longer naive to anything.

A survivor who did what it took to keep herself and anyone with her alive. And during her fifth year in that country, rumors had started up of America getting involved with the country's politics but so far nothing had changed for the better. Many had speculated it was because of the country's very old fashioned views towards many things and it was given the Americans a harder time to help provide change where it was needed. Also during this time Riley and her rebels had started to slowly fight back against their oppressors and rally as many women as they could to their cause along with a few men here and there that were sympathetic to them. And while a majority of the women couldn't really fight, they weren't afraid to learn or hold back from using any weapons they could get their hands on as well.

It'd be around the November of Riley's fifth year in that Hellhole that she and others would finally strike out at the country's capitol where its main government resided. They had attacked late into the night and more then half the city had been taken by them and it was to this scene that many across the world were seeing thanks to the various news crews in the area. "This is Darren Davidson of ABC News and what you are seeing now is the results of an over night attack by some mysterious force that is yet to be identified. Its believed this same force may be the one responsible for other attacks in the country over the past several months that is also rumored to be comprised of women. So far the country's military has done its best to hold back the opposition as can be heard by the sound of gunfire in the air. Wait! Something's coming this way!"

The camera aimed at where he was pointing and sure enough a large crowd could be seen and behind them were several tanks and jeeps. The girl in the lead wore black boots, green fatigues, a grey muscle shirt that was tucked in, and had her hair in a ponytail with loose strands here and there. Going down one eye was a scar she'd gotten nearly two years ago during a confrontation with an officer of the law who thought himself better then her. She looked like she'd gone through Hell and managed to come out of it with some torn up clothing, some cuts, and smudges across her. This was Riley Matthews, leader of the Women's Revolution, a revolution that aimed to take this country from the men and turn it into something far better. A knife was in a holster on her left while she carried a shotgun in her hands.

As she and the others drew closer, several people back in New York gaped in shock as they realized just who the lead woman was and were elated that Riley was alive while feeling horrified at the same time over how she looked and that she was carrying weapons on her. Topanga could be heard asking in a horrified voice on what on Earth had happened to her babygirl. And Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Zay were all looking to raise some Hell to whoever had hurt Riley like that. "Excuse me! Can I have a moment of your time?" Asked Darren as he got closer to the large group of women.

Riley looked at him and the man couldn't help but shiver from the cold look in her eyes. "I'll do more then just give you a moment of time if you're wanting to know who I am and what it is we're doing. I am Riley Matthews and for nearly five years I've been trapped in this nightmarish country thanks to an uncaring government that would rather keep women in chains and treat them like they don't even matter. I have survived everything thrown my way and I will continue to do so and I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THE WOMEN'S REVOLUTION HAS TAKEN CONTROL FROM OLD FOOLS WITH OLD WAYS!"

The look in her eyes and the determination in her voice showed just how serious she was being and it broke the hearts of those who knew her back in New York and it didn't help that they were getting horibble thoughts of what she may have gone through in her time there. Plus Cory and Topanga were feeling angrier then they'd ever been over hearing that that country's government refused to do anything for her. Maya from where she was with the others could be heard screaming out the words 'Kick their asses Riley!'

Riley and the Women's Revolution then marched on, leaving behind a stunned Darren Davidson who quickly decided to follow along with the camera man not far behind. The remaining half of the government's military met the women head on but they soon found themselves no match for the determined women who had some very helpful fire power on their side. The women fought until all that was left was the American contingent who'd been asked to help guard the meeting place of the government where all laws and the like were made and upheld. "Whoa! Halt right there ladies!" Commanded one man as he stepped forward with his automatic rifle pointed at them.

Riley stepped forward with her head held high. "I think not Captain, you know what the way of life is like here and to help defend that goes against EVERYTHING America stands for. So either move out of the way and or be removed by force."

The Captain stood there and debated in his head over what had been said. Hell he hated the fact the locals here had asked them to do this since he and his men felt they were pure scum for how they treated the women. And this girl in front of him who was clearly American seemed to have gotten into some horrible trouble considering the scar on her face and he wasn't too sure he even wanted to know how that happened.  _Ah screw those old fashioned bastards._  Thought the man as he looked back to his men.

"MOVE ASIDE!" He ordered and they quickly complied as he did the same.

Riley began to move forward but as she went past him, she stopped again. "Thank you Dave. I'm happy to see you're still a good man."

Dave as he was now known was surprised as Hell this woman even knew who he was! "How… How do you even know me!?"

Turning to him, she gave him a little smile. "Just a teacher's daughter is all." She told him and moved onward.

Dave made sure to get the heck out of the way of the rest of the group as he thought on what had just been said to him when it hit him.  _Oh my God… RILEY MATTHEWS!?_

He looked towards the head of the group in shock as he could hardly believe that was Riley 'Sunshine' Matthews and his ex. Like everyone else that knew her, her loss had him pretty hard as during their time together he'd grown to care a lot for her. Hell she even helped with his corn chip addiction that had been getting way out of hand for that matter! "Give 'em Hell Sunshine." The man said softly before ordering his men to be rear support for the women in case it was needed and would take any reprimands and the like thrown their way for the order if it came to that.

Once at the doors of the government's main building of operations, Riley marched right in with and along with those who followed inside, shot, clubbed, stabbed, arrowed, and punched any opposition out out of their path to the central chamber. Using the remaining shotgun shell she had, the brunette shot open the doors and marched right in. "I know you all can understand English and even speak it just as I can with your own language. So listen up and listen good. Stand down and be taken prisoner so that those who truly has this country and its peoples best interests in mind."

"What make think us men listen to feeble wimin." Came the voice of one man who apparently wasn't concerned by all the weaponry they had.

Riley gave him a cold glare as she detested egotistical old men like him. "Because. WE have taken out every bit of opposition you could throw at us. THAT'S why you should listen because if you don't… You'll go the same way they all did."

The same man scoffed at that and quickly found a bullet hole to the head for his trouble. This prompted those in power to retaliate instead of surrendering the smart way and it proved to be a bloody but short lived fight and Riley would wind up a jagged scar down her right arm as she ended the life of the final man. Looking around at her fellow women, Riley then walked past them all and on to the steps of the building with them following behind. The many still outside, along with Dave and his men, and the reporters watched on. Finally after several seconds of silence she raised the arm with the new scar on it and declared loudly. "VICTORY!"

And the cheers of those there roared out happily as those watching everywhere else watched on in stunned fascination. Riley then fell to one knee due to the blood loss before being helped up gingerly by those around her and quickly be taken to someone who could help with the blood loss. The war was over and now… Now the time for a new era was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If what I found is correct, wimin for women is one of the right uses in the Yazgulyam language. Which took me awhile to find something like that when researching languages that might apply to a third world country. Hope you guys liked this despite the seriousness of it! Now, I'm off to go and write a fix-it fic for the Flash episode that aired recently.**


	39. Another Whammy For Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets whammied again.

**Disclaimer: Its that time for some fun with Barry! I originally got this idea off of something that was shared on Facebook awhile ago. Gotta love nice random inspiration like that! I figured this would go best here in Possibilities.**

* * *

It was a pretty nice day in Central City and the residents of the city were all enjoying it to the fullest. Even Barry had been out and about and could be briefly seen through out random areas of the city. Though little did any of them know that he had been whammied by a new meta human. The whole thing would later have Joe be heard saying that if he knew this was going to happen, he would have just stayed in bed that day. The meta human in question had the ability to lower one's inhibitions enough to a certain point where one would be more likely to do something they wouldn't normally do. And do it quite happily at that. For Barry, this whammy proved to be just as interesting as the last time but thankfully it wasn't meaning anything bad. Unless you happened to be a fan of the Flash or someone Barry knew and possibly was in on the secret. Then you would likely just be pretty darned embarrassed.

Even for the meta human, it was a pretty bizarre sight to see. Cisco still had trouble giving the guy a nickname that would fit him. Something that Caitlin enjoyed bugging her friend about. As for why it was pretty bizarre? Well, its not often you see a guy in a costume who adds in a purple looking trenchoat and a purple fedora with some kind of black head band that went underneath the fedora. The whammy had also made him a bit more of a flirt and acting like a loony toon as well. Once Oliver heard the story later on, he was pretty happy he hadn't of been in the area. As even he didn't want to deal with something that crazy.

Currently the whammied Flash was walking down a random sidewalk giving thumbs up to every pretty girl he came across. Along with talking animatedly with various folks of all sorts of walks of life and just generally having a good old time doing nothing. Whether or not it was helping him gain the trust of the people was another story, but at least they were learning that he seemed to be a goofy guy who was also something of a people person. He even posed for cameras as well, he would have done the same for any news crews or paparazzi fellows too if they weren't trying their best to avoid getting caught.

It was then that Linda came into his line of sight and making use of his speed, he was in front of her faster then she could blink. "Hey yo!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her despite the fact it was a useless thing to do due to the mask and hat.

Needless to say, Miss Park was a bit startled by his sudden appearance. "Um... Hi?" This is supposed to be Iris' thing, not hers! As she is in Sports thank you very much!

"Hello! And how is your lovely self this fantastic day?" He made all sorts of gestures with his hands and his body, as if he was trying to woo her or some such.

The girl looked at him, wondering if he somehow might have hit his head while running so fast. "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head or ingest anything did you?" She might be a tiny bit freaked out, but she was also still worried about the man before her. The fact he felt familiar to her somehow wasn't helping either.

To her surprise and hidden delight as she was an Elvis Presley fan, he mimicked a few of the legend's moves as he told her he was feeling just fine. And if she went with him, he'd be doing fantastic even. Him calling her his little 'Ghost Pepper' finally got her to realize who he was however, which totally resolved why he felt so familiar to her. But she held back on saying his name as she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to accidentally reveal who he was while out in the open. While she let him go, she did regret it to a degree as she had really started to like him. The fact he seemed to be flirting with her while he seemed to be affected by something that was causing him to look so damned ridiculous was a reason she didn't try anything back.

Before she could do anything else though, a white van with a STAR Labs logo on the side came rushing by before stopping and reversing. A long black haired man soon got out of the van once it stopped a decent length from them. "Flash! Bro, we gotta get you back to the lab man!" Well thank God someone was trying to help snap him out of whatever weirdness he was in.

"Why? I feel fine my main Cisco man!" And did yet another Elvis move. Something that seemed to stun the newcomer a bit.

"CISCO! What's going on out there!?" Came a feminine voice that Linda assumed was the driver.

"Uhh.. Let's just say you'd have to see it to believe it!" Linda definitely had to agree with that one!

Her ex shook his head rapidly and it briefly made her worry he was going to hurt himself. And then he took off, making the Cisco guy groan in annoyance. "Caitlin! He's gone! Let's fuel up and go find him again!" Linda had to wince as she heard a scream of frustration come from the van. And gave Cisco a look of sympathy.

Grabbing his arm before he could leave however, she told him she knew who the Flash was after a quick introduction and that she wished him and his friend good luck in getting to him. To say that Cisco was shocked by that admission was no surprise. Pity he had to meet the girl Barry had been with for a short time after they had broken up. He gave the girl a nod of thanks, climbed back into the van, and soon it was roaring off. Linda had to shake her head, she didn't know what else the day had in store. But she certainly hoped Barry's friends would be able to stop the Speedster from doing anything truly embarrassing. And would enjoy having the satistifaction for a long time to come that she found out WAY before Iris did. Ha! Oh yeah!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well this turned out quite a bit differently then what I had in mind. But since this was generally just a bit of fun craziness, it works for me. May you all have enjoyed!**


	40. To Be Human Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack rallies around Scott during a time when his healing is gone.

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. This was for Kiranini-McCall who wanted to see Scott having troubles with his healing not working and the Pack rallying around him. Also features Allison being alive with Isaac and Ethan never leaving.**

* * *

When Scott had shown up to school on a Monday, he'd been feeling suspiciously sluggish in a way he hadn't felt since before the Bite. Though he shook it off thinking it was just too many late night study sessions with and without Kira that his healing was taking a little time to take effect to clear it up. When asked, he would just tell everyone he was a little tired and not to worry about it. Which everyone did worry about it anyway cause he was their friend, lover in Kira's case, and leader. Thankfully he seemed to get his energy back just in time for Lacrosse practice and the rest of the day passed without much in the way of issues. Aside from him passing out earlier then usual anyway. Tuesday would see Allison coming across him having trouble breathing and her having a slight freak out over it since that was not a sight she was used to seeing from him. And that included when Theo had been giving them problems and it causing Scott to start using an inhaler for a short time.

Thankfully Liam and Stiles had been prepared for something like this despite the fact everyone else thought they were being worried for nothing. Ethan wondered if whether or not his body was doing something similar to Derek's when he was evolving after Kate's whole thing of turning him into a kid. But Scott didn't think that was the case considering he hadn't been entombed with a bunch of Wolfsbane recently. At least to his knowledge anyway. They kept this and the sluggishness from the adults as they honestly didn't think it was anything to worry about. Though when he experienced several more asthma attacks on Wednesday and suffered a broken leg during Lacrosse practice that was not healing right away, a trip to the hospital had to be done and the cat was out of the bag. His dad showing up right around then with the intention of finally having that talk proved to be the icing on the cake for that day.

Trying to convince his dad the Supernatural proved harder then Scott expected it to be when he tried to bring out his claws but couldn't, making him frown and wonder what the Hell was going on while everyone else looked on in alarm. "Uhh… Liam, you mind getting this one for me?"

Rafael just sighed in annoyance as he wanted his son to be serious about all this. "Sure Scott." Answered the kid while he felt glad his dad wasn't around to see this at the time.

And to the older man's astonishment, the boy in front of him changed. "What. The. Hell!?" He blinked several times in an attempt to see if whether or not what he was seeing in front of him was real.

"So now ya know that Werewolves exist. How do ya feel?" Asked Stiles sarcastically and getting a mild glare from Melissa for it.

Agent McCall didn't quite have a response as he tried to wrap his head around the whole thing. After getting discharged from the hospital, the group made their way to their vehicles when a grey skinned girl with wings showed up. Further making the elder McCall think very seriously about a drink or two. "Ah ha ha ha! How goes my little gift to you Wolf boy!?"

Scott frowned at the high pitched sounding girl. "Gift? You mean you're the one responsible!?"

"Well… Yeah. I'm a newbie witch and all that." She told him and the others with a shrug of the shoulders.

Liam shifted and walked towards her menacingly with Hayden, Derek, Isaac, Malia, and Ethan doing the same. "CHANGE HIM BACK!" Roared out the Beta.

The witch flew back a little to keep some distance. "Can't do that cutie pie."

"You will if you don't want those wings ripped out." Threatened Malia.

"Yeesh, you Weres always fallin' back on threats! Just chill out would ya!?"

Scott rolled himself towards her while telling the others to ease up. "Why'd you do this? As far as I know we've done nothing to you."

"And ya haven't sweet cheeks! As for why I did what I did? Its supposed to be a lesson in whether or not a Werewolf can truly be selfless."

Stiles stepped up with an incredulous expression on his face. "How new are ya at this whole witch thing? Cause Scott here is one of the most selfless people I know. So selfless in fact that it was one of the freakin' reasons he became a True Alpha!"

The young witch's eyes widened in surprise over that before getting a panicked expression on her face. "Oh! Umm… Really?"

Kira gave a nod to the girl as she put her sword back into its belt mode. "Yes really, he's Scott McCall."

That panicked expression turned into one of fear as she started zipping about in a full on freak out while Kira and Melissa tried to get her to calm down. "Oh sweet Berthel's beard! I am gonna be in SO much trouble with ma!"

"Alright, just… Just calm down okay sweetheart? Panicking isn't going to do any good for anyone." Spoke Melissa in a calm tone of voice while Rafael just looked on wondering how it came to all this.

The fact his ex-wife seemed so damned calm about all this spoke volumes about how deep she was in on this whole unbelievable thing. But amazingly enough, Melissa and Kira's attempts to calm her down actually worked as she stopped zipping about and settled in one place. "Right, okay, I'm calm. I'm good. Just a little freaked is all but no biggie. Well I hope not anyway." Muttered the girl mostly to herself but everyone could still hear her anyway.

Floating towards Scott while the others watched her with a wary eye, she eyed him nervously. "So umm… Good news, my spell is reversible but..."

"But?"

"It requires an act of selflessness. True selflessness." She informed him nervously.

Scott gave a look of relief to that as he had been worried that it would take something really huge like giving up an arm or becoming her husband or some other thing. "Oh, well that uhh.. That sounds easy enough. I mean something's bound to happen sooner or later around here where that will happen knowing our luck." Trouble is none of them knew when trouble would start up.

It'd be three weeks later when the trouble did start up in the form of a Nazi Werewolf Alpha who was pissed as Hell for being stuck in a tube for a long ass time and had been taking it out on people once he'd recovered enough. Which had helped to explain a number of attacks recent weeks. Up until that point, the entire Pack had gone out of their way to watch Scott's back while he was pretty much human. Having a broken leg and asthma once again sucked for him too but their support had been a great thing to have behind him. Kira certainly enjoyed taking care of him and her nurse bedside manner couldn't be beat in his opinion. And personally he hoped he'd be able to return the favor someday for his girl. And when the Nazi Alpha attacked their new witch friend known as Nikias cause he found her annoying with her tricks, Scott had managed to jump in the way of the line of fire.

Fire in the form of a freaking shot gun that hurt like a damn bitch in Scott's view. But his actions had met the conditions of Nikias' spell and in a golden burst of light, Scott found himself standing up healed and shifted with his red eyes burning brightly. He managed to drop kick the Nazi and the man not wanting to deal with more resistance for the time being, fled until he had a better plan in place to deal with the nuisances. Everyone had erupted into cheers over the double win they'd gotten that night and Scott would even offer Nikias a place in the Pack much to her surprise. But it was an offer she happily accepted none the less. The newly restored Alpha would enjoy one Hell of a kiss from Kira afterwards that promised a whole Hell of a lot in the near future.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Prompts are welcome!**


	41. Matthews vs. Matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its father vs. daughter in a game of Basketball!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This was inspired by the seemingly forgotten fact Riley is a Knicks fan and from a conversation I had with AliQueen16 over the whole thing. Granted, despite my being a guy I don't know crap about Basketball. Some of what I've been seeing on Tumblr also inspired some of this as well.**

* * *

Shortly into their freshman year of high school and when things imploded in their friend group because of Riley's insistence of a triangle between herself, Lucas, and Maya, the brunette wound up finding herself an outlet in the form of Basketball. Being a fan of the game for as long as she had been, it seemed only natural for her to join and she wound up being a completely better fit for that then what she was with Cheerleading. The training she had last year definitely helped with balance too so any clumsiness wasn't an issue anymore thankfully. Riley also wound up being taken underneath the wings of two senior girls who were also on the team, they were also the same two girls, along with a senior guy they had long knew, that had made her, Maya, and Lucas try and talk out their situation so it would actually improve instead of worsening. Unfortunately it did get worse as Riley wound up wanting to start up a full on triangle so that way no one really got hurt or that anything really changed.

Lucas and Maya were also not really talking all that much with one another either since she was furious with him for just going along with the whole thing instead of fighting against it to begin with. Lucas was also unhappy with Maya for not even speaking up to begin with herself since he had a hard time seeing how she was willing to go with it at first just to try and protect Riley's feelings. Being on the team helped to keep Riley's mind off the whole thing since Zay and Farkle also weren't really speaking with her either for how she had chosen to handle the whole thing. Cory however had an issue with her being on the team as he'd gotten it into his head that she shouldn't be doing that sort of thing and it had riled up both Riley and Topanga to no end too. As they felt he was being way too over protective and even Shawn had to agree with the two on that.

And so about three days before her first game, Riley wound up challenging her dad to a one on one game of Basketball in the school's gymnasium right in front of everybody in the hallway and the teacher/father/husband couldn't back down from the challenge after that. The game would end once one of them had scored twenty baskets and Billy and Brandon had somehow wound up being the commentators of the game, which led to some highly entertaining moments from the duo during the game as well.

"And there goes Hot Feet once again swerving around Old Man Potato Head in her goal to make the next basket!" Called out Billy.

"Yeah! Bring the heat Hot Feet!" Yelled Brandon afterwards.

"Why exactly are you callin' her Hot Feet anyway man?"

"Cause, she leaves burn marks all over the floor in her wake!" Laughter from the crowd could be heard after that.

Billy wondered if that was really it though. "You sure its not cause you got a crush on her or somethin'? I mean I don't blame ya or anything as she is pretty cute." More laughter could be heard after that.

Brandon had a visible blush on his face and Billy smirked as he knew he hit the mark! "Dude, can we please just focus on the game!? There is no crush! I repeat, no crush!"

"Uh-huh, right man. Right. And holy crap! Old Man Matthews actually managed to get a point! The apocalypse is coming!"

Cory sent a frown his way while Riley laughed over it. Though a blush was seen on her face due to the whole crush talk seconds ago. "You got lucky this time dad but don't count on that happening again!"

"That's what you think Riley! But I was born to do this!" Boasted the older man with a smile as he tried to steal the ball from his daughter as she went down the court with it.

"I thought you were born to play baseball?" She circled around him as he made an attempt to steal the ball from her.

"Oh! Well, you know, that too!" He lunged for the ball again and nearly stumbled to the floor when she dodged him.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say dad."

She faked a left and then went right and jumped towards the basket. "Holy crap that is a heck of a jump!" Called out Brandon excitedly.

"Talk about your Incredible Hulk impressions!" Added in Billy.

And with a slam dunk into the hoop, sending quite a few into uproarious cheers as it signified her win of this game. "Hot Feet's done it man! Old Man Matthews will never doubt his kid again!"

"If she does as well in the games to come then we are a shoe in for a whole lot of victories!"

Daughter and father met one another with a hug and the crowd aww'd at the scene. Darby noticed her Yogles rubbing at his eyes. "Are you crying?"

"What? No! What? Just… Just got something in my eyes is all." Defended Yogi quickly but Darby knew better but said nothing beyond smiling at him.

"I'm sorry for being so over protective sweetie, seeing you in action has made me realize you'll do really well." Cory told his first born with a proud smile.

Riley was happy he'd apologized and as well for his words as it meant a lot to her. "Thank you daddy. That means a lot to me."

And together, the two walked off for a little after game treat to celebrate Riley's victory.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this one! I am actually considering Riley being part of the Basketball team in my Grabbing Life By The Horns story at some point. Though if the lack of feedback continues to happen I may just leave it alone to gather dust. And as you can see, I left out any resolution with the gang, which was done on purpose since the Basketball game was the primary focus. But in the future I may come back and do something with the resolution bit. Anyways, R and R!**


	42. Hood At Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver shows up at the mansion still in Hood gear to inform his family of what's happened to Walter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this idea. But this takes place after Felicity and Oliver finds out that Walter is dead in the Undertaking episode with a different take on things.**

* * *

Oliver hadn't exactly been thinking straight since he and Felicity had left the casino when he headed for home still in his Hood gear. All he really could think of is that Walter's dead and his mom and sister needed to be informed of the terrible news. He'd deal with the ramifications of blowing his secret identity later on when there was time for it. He could hear the two talking about online shopping and it made him actually smile a little at the easy going nature the two currently had. What he was about to do however made that smile short lived. Thea however was the first to look up and see him walking towards them. The frightened look that suddenly appeared on her face alarmed Moira and the mother of two looked up to see what had her daughter frightened. The sight of the Hooded Vigilante in their home definitely was alarming!

But the Hood held up his hands to try and show he meant no harm, but neither woman really thought they could believe that. The hooded figure noticed the unbelieving looks on their faces and spoke up. "I promise you, I mean no harm." His voice instantly sounded familiar to the two and neither really wanted to think on what that really meant.

To further show proof he meant them no harm, Oliver lowered his hood, shocking the two immediately afterwards. After several minutes of absolute silence, it was Moira who found her voice to speak first. "Is... Is this... Is this some kind of sick joke of yours Oliver!?" As really, she truly did find her own son dressing as that damned Hood maniac to be highly disturbing. Thea's line of thinking was pretty much the same as her mother's.

Oliver could only sigh at the way his mother was acting, though he got why she was doing it. "No, mom. This isn't some sick joke I decided to do. I am the real deal." He said seriously.

Moira shook her head in denial at that, not wanting to believe that her own son is the Hood. The very same Hood she shot awhile ago when he paid her a visit at the office and scaring several years out of her life expectancy. Thea wanted to be in denial as well over it, but she couldn't help but think that if this is true, then it definitely explained quite a few things when it came to her brother. The sad look on his face worried her as it is. "Mom, I need you to sit back down please. I have something important to tell the both of you."

More important then the fact he's the Hood!? Thea had to wonder if he might have hit his head too hard tonight! "What could be more important then the fact you are this... This person!?" Came the pleading question of their mother.

Oliver sat down heavily in a near by chair and then looked up at his mother. "Walter, Walter is more important." That right there started to put chills into both of the Queen women as they both started to dread what he was about to say.

"Earlier tonight... I tracked down a lead to some information that I thought could lead me to him." He paused there, gathering himself for what he was about to say next. Though he could see tears starting to well up in his sister's eyes as she was already starting to figure out what he was about to say.

"I was... I was told he's dead. I'm so sorry." He told them sadly.

Thea was openly crying now but Moira had stood up after actually having sat back down, anger and tears in her eyes as she wasn't quite able to believe what she was just told by her own son. She knew it couldn't be true, she had done as Malcolm had asked her too. And she was damned well going to ensure the bastard hadn't lied! "I need some air!" She informed the two much to their shock and started to walk off.

Oliver tried to stop her but she shrugged him off and voiced her displeasure over the latest turn of events to have occurred. And then hauled butt to visit Malcolm and demand answers. Thea ran into her brother's arms, confused and deeply saddened by everything that had just transpired. Oliver kept her wrapped up in his arms for several minutes until he told her that perhaps she should go and visit her friend Roy without meaning his secret while he followed their mother to ensure she was safe. Naturally he had an ulterior motive but he wasn't about to reveal that. Thea surprisingly agreed to what he said, but not before telling him she was going to get some answers later.

Her big brother could only give a nod to her at that before she took off. As she did so, she wondered if she should tell Roy since she knew her boyfriend was looking for her brother. Her own brother who's the Hood! She wouldn't get the chance to grill her brother though about his night time activities until much later. As Walter's return later that night made for a damned good happy reunion. And she could let things slide until later for now. She wasn't sure what her mom was going to do, but had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. Even with the fact he had somehow managed to find a way to bring Walter home. Her curiousity over the blonde who appeared in Walter's hospital room was also something she was going to spend some time on as well once she got the chance!

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are with a slightly different take on events. I may also do a follow up to this later but during the scene with Laurel at the mansion in the finale. May there be much enjoyment and R and R!**


	43. Changing The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Moira dies, she surprisingly finds herself waking up several years in the past. Realizing what's happened, she sets out to change the future.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see within this idea. Special thanks to highlander348 for this prompt! If the second year's date is wrong, I do apologize in advance.**

* * *

The last thing Moira heard as she laid dying on the ground was the sobs of her daughter and the anguished yells of her son. So many regrets bubbling to the surface as she drifted away from Life and into the Beyond where hopefully Robert was awaiting her. And suddenly, a white light enveloped her and to her confusion, she found herself somehow waking up in a room. Something that she was quite sure shouldn't be possible unless Heaven had decided grant her a space that would remind her of the bedroom she'd had for years. Light snoring however caught her attention, and looking to her right she gasped with surprise at the sight of Thea being the cause of it. The situation was honestly starting to worry her as last she knew, Slade had agreed to leave her children alone. But a glance at the nightstand next to her caused her to yet again gasp in surprise. As it told her not only the time, but the date.

_2008!? But how!? This... This shouldn't be possible!_  She thought to herself frantically and hurriedly got out of bed.

She was thankful Thea could be something of a deep sleeper as she paced back and forth wondering how in the world this could even be possible when just moments ago she'd been stabbed in the chest with a sword of all things by a man her son had known on the island. A man who had evidently gone mad over the loss of a woman the both of them had known. Before she could go further with her thoughts however, a knock on the door was heard. Once given the okay, the knocker turned out to be Raisa. Who usually always did come in around this time with some morning coffee for Moira to drink in order to get a start to her day. Though normally she was usually asleep when the woman left the coffee on a nearby night stand.

"Raisa! I know this will seem weird, but could you please tell me the date?" She asked the long time maid in a whisper so as not to possibly wake Thea.

Raisa for her part, gave her employer a weird look but complied. "It is September 24th, 2008 Mrs. Queen." She responded in her own whisper as well.

Moira reeled back as she finally realized that this was truly real. Raisa saw this and was instantly concerned. "Mrs. Queen? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes Raisa, nothing to worry about. Just an odd dream I had is all that's still having an effect on me." She told the woman with a smile on her face as she began to form plans in her mind to bring back her son from that dreaded island. She wasn't sure if the girl her son and Mr. Wilson mentioned was already dead, but if she wasn't when she managed to get a rescue team there. Then it would truly be so much for the better.

And soon, after several hours of frenzied activity that included many a phone call to various folks. Moira's plans were starting to definitely take shape. It would still take some time and careful explanations on her part for what led to this moment and getting it in full gear. But she would dmaned well succeed in bringing her son home much, much sooner.

**Two Weeks Later...**

The night for Oliver Queen had simply been Hell for the young man and his two remaining friends after witnessing Slade's death thanks to them trying the Mirakuru. And if that wasn't enough, this damned psychopath was trying to force him to choose who lived and who died between Shado and Sara. The question of who the hell does that kept going through his mind as he kept begging the man to choose him instead so that the girls could live on and maybe finally make it home. There was no way he could choose either woman. He cared for both of them greatly and in Sara's case, just wanted to make things right for her and her family. Even if that meant a huge ass kicking from Quentin Lance. As for Shado, he had grown to love the woman and was glad he hadn't met her when he was still a playboy jerk. As she truly deserved better then that, and owed it to Yao Fei for all the man had done for him to see her make it off this damned island.

"You've got ten seconds Oliver!" The questionably insane man called out to him as he kept aiming the gun between the two girls.

Oliver looked at both of them, first Sara and then at Shado. The look on her face instantly broke his heart as what he saw was defeat. As if she knew this was finally it for her. He was wondering if she thought he was going to choose Sara instead. And the whole thing made him yet again just want to weep for the impossible situation he was in. But then the impossible happened, as soldiers appeared from out of nowhere. Instantly forcing Ivo and his men to their knees. Oliver however wasn't sure if he should let out a breath of relief or not as there was no telling what these guys wanted. But the fact one of them was already cutting the bonds of the girls was at least something to be hopeful for. The man then came behind him and cut his bonds and helped him to his feet as he had done for the girls.

The three hugged each other tightly, relief flowing through them. Along with tears coming down their faces. Which for Oliver, was something of a first as he hadn't cried since his father had shot himself. Oliver turned his attention to the soldiers and spoke up, thanking what was hopefully their saviors and not something worse. One of them stepped up to him with a hand out to shake and Oliver took it wearily. "Pleasure's all mine kid, and you've got your mom to thank for this one."

His mom? How could she have possible been the one responsible!? The soldier must have seen the look on Oliver's face for what it was and told him what little he had learned from the woman as the plans for this operation were made. A crashing sound could be heard and kept Oliver from asking anything else. And to the surprise of him and the girls, the sight of Slade alive and well was before them. The spokesperson of the soldiers instantly went into a calming mode. Something that thankfully worked on the newcomer.

"You're... You're alive!" Shado called out happily as she hugged him, something that made Slade grin widely.

"Oh yes, the kid's expert bedside manners over there did the trick just wonderfully." His response got a chuckle from Oliver and a small laugh from Sara who was still in tears after everything that had happened.

Oliver walked up to his 'brother' with a smile and gave him a hug of his own despite the fact Shado was still holding on to him. Something she honestly didn't mind at all to be honest. "Well I guess you could just say I'm that damn good." He told the man with that smile still on his face. Causing the man to roar out in laughter.

The lead soldier chose that moment to unfortunately break up the nice heartfelt moment and got them moving out, with the other soldiers carefully escorting Ivo and his men with them. It would take several hours and the use of landmine detectors before they could leave the island. But eventually they did. Oliver felt truly happy for the first time in awhile as they headed off to the carrier ship to begin their journey home. Thankfully, during the trip to the mainland of China, he had been able to make a call to his mother and get her to let the Lances know that Sara's alive. And as it'd be several days to the mainland by the carrier, his and Sara's families would wind up being there quicker then them and awaiting anxiously for their return. Not to mention a fist or two looking to sock him in the jaw.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are! Again, many thanks to highlander348 for this idea! If anyone would like for me to continue this to see their reunion. Do let me know! R and R!**


	44. Escaping The Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tests his luck in making an escape attempt from the ward. What happens next is nothing like he thought would happen.

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. This is a what if idea set during Oliver's time in the ward in my What If? Making The Call story. Some had wanted to see Oliver escape the ward instead of just staying there. And when highlander348 brought it up to me recently, he or (she?) got me to thinking about it and with how it was suggested being done gave me a Blues Brothers vibe. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a frency of panicked activity at the ward Oliver had been staying at against his will. The reason for said panicked activity you ask? Well for one, Oliver Queen had managed to somehow be lucky enough to escape the ward with out much of an issue. Aside from a couple of knocked out guards anyway who were feeling pretty damned embarrassed that he'd gotten the upper hand on them. His therapists had also been called in and both weren't too happy about the situation either. And both were seriously not looking forward to being the one to call Moira Queen. Which is why they convinced the head of the ward to call her instead. The obvious tongue lashings he was getting made them very glad they managed to get him to do it instead of one of them. "Anna this should not have been possible with that arm of his like it is!" Veller told her for what may have been the 5th time.

Anna could only nod at the man's words again. "I know, I know. That and the meds he's on should have kept him from being able to do something like this! He needs to be found, and quickly! Before something bad likely happens!" Not many knew it, but Anna was something of a worrier, but with this happening. That was a very legitimate thing this time around!

**Meanwhile at Tommy's...**

Continued knocking at his door had woken up Tommy from a rather nice dream he'd been having about Laurel and a bowl of grapes. And whoever was doing it was about to get big ass chewing out once he opens the door. "Whoever you are, you have NO idea how unhappy I am with you waking me up! And.. Wait.. OLIVER!?" Oh yeah, his intended rant had done gone out the window at the sight of his best friend. A best friend dressed in something that looked like you might see in a crazy place or some such! He hoped his pal hadn't gone and got drunk again and met some nurse somewhere who induldged him in some role playing.

The man himself winced at the tone of his buddy's voice. "Yeeeaah... Sorry Tommy but I seriously need a place to crash. Or at least a ride out of town!" Alrighty then, Tommy was officially worried now. Just what the hell happened!?

"Okay buddy, you need to have a seat, calm down, and tell me what happened."

Surprisingly enough, Oliver did just that. What he told Tommy next shocked the Hell out of the Merlyn Scion. "YOUR MOTHER DID WHAT!?" He asked incredulously. Appalled that she would do something like that to her own son.

The formerly long lost Queen had to wince again at Tommy's booming voice. "Jeez buddy, tone it down a notch would ya? And yeah, she locked me up for my own supposed good." Was his bitter response.

Tommy sat down heavily in a nearby chair. "Jesus Ollie, that's harsh." He got a snort for that statement, but he got the feeling it was a snort of agreement.

Before anything else could be said however, the ringtone of Tommy's phone could be heard from his room. Running to grab it and seeing it was Laurel calling him made him sigh. As now was SO not a good time for a late night talk or whatever she might have in mind. "Laurel, now's really not a good time." He told her once he answered her call.

" _Oh? You're watching the news report about Ollie's escape too huh?_ " Whoa! What!?

"That's on the news already!?" He then had to repress a groan as he may have just inadverdently told Laurel that Ollie's with him. Oh boy...

" _Now how would you know about this before I did? Unless that jackass is there with you right now?_ " Her tone was full of bite and making him wince at it. He knew he was gonna have to convincingly try to lie his ass off to her about this.

"Of course not Laurel! I got a text from Thea is all." Oh sweet Jesus may that have worked!

" _Uh-huh, I know you better than you think Tommy. And I am on my way right now to your place. And if he's there, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!_ " And promptly ended the call at that, making him look at it in shock.

Grabbing the remote as Oliver looked on in concern as he was only slightly able to hear someone's voice on the phone. And hoped it wasn't about to bring him trouble. Tommy quickly got to a channel reporting the news and what was going on shocked the both of them. For on the screen was Moira Queen reaching out in regards to her son, along with Quentin Lance standing off to the side likely waiting his turn.

" _As you all know by now in quick and surprising fashion, my son has somehow managed to escape the ward he'd been placed inside of in order to finally heal properly from the ordeal of his time away. I am offering a million dollar reward for ANY information on where my son possibly is or is likely going to. If seen, PLEASE call the police and if possible, keep him where he is so that the police will be able to place him into their custody. And Oliver? Sweety? Please if you are watching this, please stop this foolishness and come back to where you need to be with out the police having to do it. Otherwise I WILL put you over my knee like a badly behaving child and spank you in front of God and everyone when and if I happen to find you first myself!_ "

"Well... Damn..." Was all Tommy could say due to the shock he was feeling. And Oliver had to agree with that. As he was likely very screwed now.

**Unknown location...**

Little did Oliver know that Slade happened to be seeing this on the news from wherever he was at currently. And was laughing his ass off at the kid's current predicament. Oh how he would love to be there right now!

**Back with Tommy and Oliver**

Tommy considered things before speaking. "So, we've got my car with plenty of speed to spare, and half a tank of gas, and a few of my credit cards..."

"Now we just need a mission from God." Oliver cut in, which got him a look from Tommy over that.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Tommy rolled his eyes over that.

He then went for his keys and motioned for Oliver to follow him, but the sight of Quentin Lance being on the television stopped them from going further. "Well this should be interesting..." The former cast away muttered to himself.

" _Kid, if you're listenin' to this. Then just do us all a favor and turn yourself in alright? But since I doubt you're gonna do that, I get the absolute pleasure of leading the hunt to bring you in. So again, make it easy on yourself and come in on your own._ " The smile that appeared on the man's face could be described as predatory as if he was seemingly fantasizing of how he was going to enjoy leading the hunt for Oliver. Hell, knowing him, he likely was!

"Let's get gone Tommy." Oliver finally growled out a minute later and soon the two were running down the steps to get to their get a way car.

Unfortunately for Oliver, luck was not going to be on his side this night as he soon found himself painfully on the ground and a heavy weight on him. The spear would have made Jim Ross proud had he been able to see it! Same for Goldberg too most likely! The attacker quickly got up and reached for a near by bag as Tommy looked on in shock. For it had been Laurel who apparently was a lot closer then he thought! The sight of her shot gun made his eyes widen in shock. "Laurel! What the hell!?"

She aimed the shotgun at her with a determined and angry look on her face. "Shut up! And don't even think of trying anything right now! He belongs in that place no matter how much you might want to deny it!"

Tommy scoffed, he wasn't denying a damn thing! His best friend didn't deserve to be in there! But no way in Hell was Laurel going to see it that way with how she felt towards Ollie currently. The man himself managed to get to his knees with a groan, which caused Laurel to aim the shotgun at him. Something that startled the poor man a little considering past experiences and caused him to turn his head away while he crossed his arms in a defensive position. "Could you PLEASE aim that thing somewhere else!?"

"I could, but I won't. Besides, why so scared Ollie?" She asked him condescindingly.

He looked at her as he slowly lowered his arms. "Well, when you get shot at and even have to pull out a bullet and sew yourself up, you tend to get a bit nervous when somenoe's aiming a gun at you." He told her a bit sarcastically but also seriously.

Any other time, she would have been sympathetic, but the anger she'd held in her just couldn't bring her to give much of a damn. But she knew she'd likely be feeling pretty horrirfied by his admission later on. "Look Laurel, just please let us go. I know what I did was the absolute worst thing when I got on that boat. But please, please for the love we had, let me get out of here! I swear to you I will do anything you want in return! I'll even wear fishnets for you!" Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't likely to happen, but damnit, he had to try!

He look of disgust he got in return told him she wasn't going for that at all. "Nice try, but no thanks. And I think we all know fishnets look MUCH better on me anyway." She informed him smugly, something he had to nod in agreement with. Tommy pretty much the same as he remembered that night pretty well too.

After a phone call to her father while making sure her shot gun was aimed at the two, and a 20 minute wait. Oliver was well on his way back to the ward while Laurel pretty much cackled in glee as she and Tommy watched them drive off. Quentin in the driver's seat could be seen smiling pretty smugly as Moira gave her son one hell of a tongue lashing.  _Damnit Laurel! I swear I'll get you back for this!_  His little escape would also wind up ensuring him a much longer stay as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we ago! May there be many a laugh and quite a few thoughts on this one! I'm supposed to be doing other things, but this one demanded attention from the confines of my brain! Until next time!**


	45. Wolf In The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of breaking off the key, the Alpha controlled Scott goes inside the classroom.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Presenting an alternate take on particular scene during season 1's Night School.**

* * *

As Scott stood at the classroom door, he could hear the heartbeats on the other side, along with their breathing. The young Wolf tried his hardest to resist the Alpha's commands but to no avail as instead of breaking off the key, he used it to unlock the door. A part of him was seriously regretting ever doing the howl on the intercom as he could wind up killing everyone on the other side of the door. Which would definitely earn him the wrath of Allison's father and he would no doubt deserve it too for what he'd done thanks to the Alpha. Twisting the doorknob, he pushed the door open and stood in the doorway breathing heavily. "Scott?" Asked Allison with a tinge of fear in her voice.

He looked up and the four could see golden colored eyes in the darkness, making Stiles step up and place a hand in front of Allison while Lydia backed up and Jackson stood where he was, curious as can be over the latest turn of events. "What… What is that!?" Came the frightened voice of Lydia as the figure with the golden eyes slowly came into the room.

To the shock of the three not in the know, the little light they had from the outside lights showed what looked like Scott. But it couldn't possibly be him as this look a like had wild looking hair to go along with the golden eyes. A low growl could be heard coming from him then as he came further into the classroom, making Stiles and Allison back up even more. "Scott! You gotta fight it man!"

"Can't…!" Came the response as he looked towards his best friend who was wishing he had a fire extinguisher on hand.

"Oh God, Scott! What, what happened to you!?"

Allison could hardly believe what she was seeing right in front of her. The boy she was falling hard for was looking like some kind of bizarre horror creature! Instead of responding, he forced his hand up and she could see claws on his fingers, making her eyes go wide in horror. Along with the claws she could see keys, keys that he forced from his hand and towards her. "Get them… And run! The Alpha has… Me under his… Control!"

He was breathing heavily as he struggled to keep a grip on himself. Stiles stepped up with a determined look on his face. "Then don't let him! You gotta fight it man! He's why you're what you are now! Remember that and fight! You never wanted this Scott!"

For Jackson, seeing the very real reality of what McCall had been going through lately had him re-considering his own desire to get whatever had made him better in the field. He watched as Stilinski jumped back just in time from McCall's claws while Lydia just whimpered in fear by the other door. "Allison, you need to get away from him. Now!" Called out Jackson but apparently she wasn't going to listen to him anytime soon as she shook her head in the negative.

Stiles then remembered how the young Argent had managed to calm his best friend's heart rate when Finstock was yelling at him. "Allison… Keep talking to him. You have, you have an affect on him."

She looked to him in confusion over that and he explained. "Remember when Coach was yelling at him for failing to do the reading? Remember when you held his hand?" Allison nodded as quickly remembered that horrible moment from their teacher. Scott had later told her how grateful he'd felt when she started to hold his hand as it'd been a great comfort to him.

"Well when you did that, it managed to make him calm again before something bad could happen thanks to the Coach's yelling. You… You anchor him and keep his inner Beast at bay."

Allison was greatly surprised to hear that but the fact she even had that sort of affect on her boyfriend spoke volumes of how much he thought of her. Deciding to listen to what Stiles was telling her and ignoring Jackson's scoff, she approached her boyfriend cautiously. "Hey baby, you remember that pen you gave me on my first day of class?"

Scott cocked his head sideways at her as he blinked, almost as if he wasn't sure of what she was talking about. But she pressed onwards. "Or when you helped calm me down after I accidentally hit that dog? Which… You were really amazing with that night."

"I..."

"Or how about our first date when we danced at Lydia's party? I know I remember having a really good time that night with you and you were too until you left. But, I guess, I know why you did that night now." She had to wonder if whether or not he was having control issues that night or if it was possibly the first time he'd ever started to become what he was.

Allison gave him a watery smile as he looked at her with those golden eyes and an open mouth, allowing her to see fangs behind his lips. She didn't move when he stepped up to her and she didn't flinch when he put a clawed hand to the side of her face. Instead, she leaned her head into it as she continued to look at him. He may be some kind of monster right now, but he is still the boy she is falling hard for. "Every time we're together I fall just a bit deeper for you and I become even more thankful that we moved here. Or I wouldn't know you. I wouldn't know you or Lydia or Stiles or even Jackson."

She put her own hand on his face and watched as his eyes looked at her extended arm before focusing on her again. "Alli… Allison?" He got a nod from the girl as hope bloomed in her heart.

"Remember my birthday? And that kiss I gave you for saying the right thing? Or when we cut school to spend my birthday hanging out in the woods and being together? Just the two of us?"

"I… I remember. Jumped my… Jumped my back."

"That's right baby, you gave me a piggy back ride." Jackson had a mildly disgusted look on his face over that while a slightly calmer Lydia was a little envious since that was something Jackson was unlikely to ever do with her.

Nothing further was said between the two as she stared into his golden eyes that managed to show an inner struggle within himself. A struggle for control between himself and his inner Beast. What he did next surprised her and the others as he fell to his knees with a yell before going ending up on his hands and knees as he breathed heavily again. Quickly kneeling next to him, Allison placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it, hoping it would help. She then hugged his back with her arms around his body as he struggled for dominance until he let loose with a blood curdling noise that rattled the glass in the room while she squeezed her eyes shut. Seconds later, the growl or howl or whatever it was he was doing stopped and he pulled away shakily. Allowing her to see his sweaty and thankfully normal face. The look he gave her was one of awe, as if he could hardly believe she'd just done that at the obvious risk to her life.

"Hey you." She told him softly with a smile on her lips.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have too as the tight hug he gave her was more then enough for her. Afterwards, Allison helped him up and stayed close to him as he looked at their circle of friends. "We need to get out of here." He told them.

"Is the Alpha still here?" Asked Stiles curiously.

Scott shook his head. "No, after he howled at me he left while I did his dirty work for him."

"Which so totally did not happen thanks to Allison here." Remarked the bald teen with a grin towards her.

"I couldn't have done it without you Stiles." Replied the girl softly as he moved to grab the keys and head towards the door Lydia was still close too.

Later after they had gotten out and were seen too by the police and paramedics, Scott quietly told Allison not to tell her family about what she saw of him. Curiously, she asked why and he reluctantly admitted that her family hunted his kind. Shocked by that, she promised not to say a word and both he and Stiles promised to explain everything to not only her, but Jackson and Lydia as well when things were much more calmer. Their knowing the truth would definitely help prevent a few future problems and keep Kate from being able to manipulate Allison to her way of thinking. Though Jackson secretly planned on finding a less murderous Alpha to make him a Werewolf.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad to have gotten this one out of my head. Look forward to your thoughts!**


	46. A Kidnapping Interrupted! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Stiles preventing Heather's kidnapping, Heather makes the decision to be around him as much as possible.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Ever since Stiles had kept her from getting kidnapped, Heather Custer had been staying near Stiles as much as she was able too. Even actually managing to convince her parents to transfer her to his school as well. Her being around him had quickly made for the two to get pretty close again like they were when they were little kids and he was always willing to be her pillar of support when her feet gave her any trouble. Though the young lady quickly found that Stiles seemed to be involved with some really strange stuff, like planning out how to break into an abandoned bank vault for crying out loud! And out of the two adult males in the Loft with her, Stiles, and Scott, she really found the one on the stairs to have a really creepy vibe about him. Something she definitely planned on talking to Stiles about later. Maybe kiss him afterwards like she'd been wanting to do again since that night of her party.

She stood there as she listened to her childhood friend try to reason with the guy known as Derek with his fist being used as an example for why he needed a tool and not his fist. When the man just punched the ever loving crap out of Stiles' hand! Huddled over with his hurting hand, she wrapped an arm around him in concern while fixing Derek with a glare. "He can do it!" Called out Stiles and making Heather roll her eyes.

Heather stood behind him after he walked back up to the table with Scott and Derek and listened to them talk. Though a lot of it was really confusing for her, especially where the whole Alpha Pack thing was concerned. But it did make her wonder if her attempted kidnapper was a part of it. And once Scott brought up the question of who the other girl was that was with someone named Boyd, she had to speak up. "Look, I'm… I'm having trouble with the fact you guys are taking all this so seriously." Began the girl and causing the four to look at her.

Creepy man was the first to speak up. "Who are you exactly?" Hell, he'd been wondering about that the entire time ever since his Beta and the Irritating One had shown up with the girl in tow!

Looking at him, she told him who she was. "But if these people have your friends and this other girl, maybe they were also involved in my attempted kidnapping?"

Scott and Stiles looked at one another as they thought that one over while the older men wondered why a bunch of Alphas would kidnap her unless they knew of her connection to Stiles. Who had a connection with Scott that they could exploit. Stiles then spoke up in a serious tone of voice. "If they were involved in that, then its all more the reason for getting into that vault tonight then."

He got two nods of agreement while Peter just rolled his eyes, not really wanting to have anything to do with the whole thing. Later on as Scott and Derek went to the old bank, she'd stand next to Stiles with her hand on his shoulder in front of the window and listened quietly as he talked about his nerves being racked. She'd give the creepy man a glare when he offered to knock him out and he gave her a mocking grin that only made her glare at him with even more heat to it. She kept quiet though as moved over to the steps to give her feet a break while she listened to the two talk. The whole Werewolves thing made no sense to her as they didn't exist and even said as much! "Sorry sweetheart, but they do in fact exist."

"I'll explain everything to you when things aren't as well… You know." Offered Stiles and Heather was quick to tell him he'd better or he'd be in trouble with her.

Making for the man to make remarks about how Little Stiles could wind up in the dog house soon and getting a glare for it from him in return. The two got their conversation back on track seconds later as she listened and apparently the boy she wanted as her First ended up giving the man a sudden realization involving the vault and whatever it was made out of. Once they got things figured out where the vault was concerned, he quickly urged Stiles to get on the phone with the other two and explained exactly why that is. "That's… That's not going to be good at all." Muttered the girl as she stood with them.

"No sweetheart, it won't be. Cause if one of them kills Derek, they'll have his Alpha status and with how they are now without any Moonlight? It won't be good for anyone in Beacon Hills until the Moon's Power no longer has any sway over them."

Now she wasn't entirely sure about all of what the man was saying, but the severity of it thanks to the tone of his voice made her statement from moments ago have even more of a serious ring to it. Heather could only hope Scott and Derek would make it out alright before something really horrible happened. Once they got the boys on the phone, her eyes widened in fear of what the older man was talking about and when the sounds of growling of all things and a struggle could be heard, that fear increased even more and she quickly buried herself into Stiles' back for some form of comfort. Comfort he was willing to give when he turned around and hugged her. "How about I get you home huh?"

She looked at him and gave a nod and he grabbed her hand and gently took her out of the Loft with a promise to the creepy man that he'd be back as soon as he could. Once they got to his jeep though, she pulled him close and kissed him much to his shock as he definitely hadn't been expecting it considering how she'd been acting in the Loft! Pulling away, she gave him a small smile and got inside the Jeep with him not too far behind. On the way home, he explained everything and while she believed him, she still wanted proof and he told her she'd get it once things were resolved with the vault. Satisfied with that, she grabbed his hand and didn't let go until they got to her place. He'd even walk her to her front door and Heather would surprise him again with another kiss before she went inside while telling him to make sure he called her to let her know how things went.

And call her he did, though he made sure to leave out the part about a body being found at a pool by Lydia as he really didn't think that was something she wanted to hear about. She had enough nightmares thanks to her attempted kidnapper thank you very much! They'd talk awhile before hanging up and when he arrived to pick her up for school, she'd give him another kiss and would smile when he asked why she kept doing that in a clueless way. Leading to him getting a few clues when Allison and Lydia, though mostly Allison took pity on him and explained what the girl was doing. Making him nearly fall over once it was explained as he rushed to go find her. The end result would make for a very happy Heather too and a dazed Stiles when she laid another and much deeper kiss on him. The young girl would later find out how the thing with the vault went and would even bow her head in respect for the loss of Erica.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Something I'd been wanting to write for awhile now and I'm glad I finally got too. Hopefully you guys enjoyed seeing things from her perspective. Or at least as much as I attempted it!**


	47. A Hairy Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Huckleberry's got a hairy situation going on and someone finds out about it in the most unexpected way.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was basically inspired by a bunch of Teen Wolf videos I got to watching on my day off.**

* * *

It was cold out, but not terribly freezing, but Maya Hart still wanted to hurry up and get back inside where it was warm none the less. The girl still thought they needed to develop a better way of getting trash out to the trash cans without having to bring it down yourself. But so far that suggestion had been ignored even if Farkle had been all for the idea and his dad was even willing to finance it too since it could have quite a bit of potential. Farkle even told her that his dad was looking into that as it is despite the fact the owners of the apartment complex she lived in had said no to the whole thing to begin with. But there was always other apartment complexes that would probably agree to something like that though so that was a bonus at least. And while she didn't necessarily mind the cold since it wasn't terribly freezing, the ice patches were another thing entirely as she had to be careful in walking to the dumpster.

She barely had time to register what would happen when a screaming figure came crashing down into the opened dumpster. "Holy crap!" Shouted the 17 year old artist in complete surprise.

Getting to the dumpster quickly, she stood on her tip toes to try and see inside the darkened dumpster and wished she had a flashlight with her. "Are you okay!?" She searched her pockets for her cell phone but cursed when she realized it wasn't even on her.

Just then the figure who fell showed his face and it caused her to scream as she stepped back. The figure wound up screaming in return and both wound up screaming in tandem at the other. The guy looked deformed as Hell in her view but she had to wonder if that was actually make up of some kind. But then it hit her that she realized she knew this guy. "Lucas!?" Got out the girl stunnedly.

"Yeah?" Replied her friend in a growly and deep way that was kind of hot in the girl's opinion.

"What the Hell were you doing on the rooftop!? You could have gotten yourself killed you idiot!"

Lucas sighed to himself as she helped him get out of the dumpster with a groan from him. "I uhh… I slipped on some ice after I landed on the roof." He admitted in an embarrassed fashion.

She would have found the way he was looking to be amusing if the situation wasn't so serious. "Landed? What do you mean landed!?" God, Riley would give him the riot act over this once she found out!

That girl had certainly become a safety nut since Sophomore year and there was no sign of that stopping anytime soon much to Maya and the rest of their friends' dismay. "For that matter, why do you even look like that? Its not even Halloween!"

A sigh escaped the teenager, though it quickly turned into a groan cause that fall even with all the trash inside had still hurt darn it! "Can you help me get inside?"

Rolling her eyes, she placed an arm around her shoulders and noticed his rather lengthy nails that looked more like claws.  _Yeesh, Huckleberry's really goin' all out._

Maya knew he was something of a nerd and all but she had no idea he was THAT into the whole thing. His taller frame and more heavier weight made the walk back to the front door a challenge considering she had always been smaller then him and their friends much to her continued annoyance. "To answer your first question, I like to run around on the rooftops at night cause it's freein' for me. As for the other thing Miss Penelope, its no costume I can tell ya that much." And boy had it been a huge adjustment for the teenager when he started to transform into a werewolf of all things shortly after he got back from Texas for the new school year.

Lucas was still convinced that wolf he encountered out in the woods the night before he came back to New York was responsible for the whole thing after it bit him. Maya was understandably thrown by all this as the idea of him finding running around on rooftops at night to be freeing was seriously weird. And what did he mean what he has on isn't some costume!? "How can that NOT be a costume Ranger Rick? Did you hit your head too hard in that dumpster or somethin'?"

"Just get me to that light over there and I'll show you okay?"

He figured it was better to show then tell as it would be easier to believe. Though he could only hope and pray she wouldn't run away in fear once she realized just how real the whole thing was. The Blonde Beauty did as he requested and once they got to the light pole, he stepped away from her and Maya had to admit he did kind of look a little frightening in that get up of his. It'd probably make for a great prank too! "What you're about to see… I just hope I don't lose you as a friend..." Lucas told her in that growly and deep voice and she was understandably confused by those words.

Not to mention a little worried that he would fear her reaction to the point she'd stop being friends with him. "Now Huckleberry, you could never lose me as a friend." She assured him and he smiled a little that and hoped she would be right.

Lucas began the shift back into his full human self and Maya stood there in complete fascination and shock over the whole thing. This was something she'd only ever seen in movies for cryin' out loud! How could something like this even be real!? Moments later, the change back to human was complete and he looked away from her, afraid of what she would do then and there. "Um… Wow… I definitely wasn't expecting that." Admitted the girl.

Though really, would anyone really expect something like that to happen!? Especially when it was one of her best friends!? Not to mention the guy she long had a crush on and flirted like crazy with and got the favor returned just as intensely. "You're… You're not frightened?"

The fear in his voice was shocking and saddening to hear for Maya, though she wanted to call him an idiot for even thinking he could ever scare her. "Frightened of the big bad Huckleberry? Not a chance. Surprised and stunned? Oh yeah, I'm definitely that."

She then hit him upside the head, causing him to yell out an 'ow' in the process. "Hey! What'd you do that for!?"

"For being an idiot that's why! Why didn't you ever tell us you're a freakin' Werewolf now!?"

He just gaped at her but it was so Maya so he supposed he really shouldn't feel all that surprised by her at this point. But then again, she always did have the habit of surprising him from time to time. "Uhh… Well… Its not like I can just came out and say it now can I? Plus, I was scared of what y'alls reactions would be!"

_Well, Wolfy's got a point there._  Riley no doubt would freak the Hell out over the whole thing and Zay would probably think it was cool after getting over the initial shock. Farkle and Smackle? Those two would probably want to turn the whole thing into a science deal that probably would unfortunately involve a disection if things got too out of hand after they got over their own surprise. Not that she would have let it get that far of course as she no doubt would have cracked a few heads together.

"Good point Wolfy, good point." Admitted the girl aloud as Lucas groaned.

This time from the new apparent nickname rather then from the pain he was feeling. "Great, another nickname."

Maya smirked at him. "You bet your tail waggin' ass mister."

He groaned again but he honestly couldn't help but feel relieved that the Blonde Beauty he loved to flirt with accepted his newest development in his life. But then again, she was always more willing to be the accepting one when it came to things involving him then what Riley was a lot of the time. "Thank you Maya."

The sincerity in his voice could easily be heard and the girl didn't need to ask or think too much on what he was thanking her for. "Anytime Wolfy, anytime. Now… Let's get inside where its warmer and I can ask you all sorts of questions."

And that was something he certainly didn't mind doing. Plus sitting down a good while would help with the healing process after that damnedable fall thanks to the ice patch on the roof. "With an invitation like that, how can I refuse Miss Penelope?" Replied the teenager with a smile and a fake hat tip that made her roll her eyes good naturedly.

Placing his arm around her shoulders again, she helped him inside and to the elevator and then to her apartment. He plunged right on to the couch with a happy look on his face much to Maya's amusement and it wasn't long before the questions started flying and the answers were given. Lucas had to admit though that he was happy as heck he finally had someone to talk about this with as it'd been lonely as Hell going through this new change by himself. The fact Maya pretty much accepted him made it a hundred times better as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well this one came out quicker then the two Arrow fics I've been working on. Yay for inspiration I suppose!**


	48. Whoa Momma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one of the school reporters asks Lucas a question, the girl gets more than she bargained for.

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but what you see here. I'm sorry for the seriously huge lack of updates with this and Grabbing Life. I've just… Kinda got burned out with GMW and it helped kill the drive for this and Grabbing Life. Who knows, maybe season 3 will re-ignite the fire. Anyways… This is a follow up to chapter 7's The BMB but this time with Lucas pulling a John Cena during an interview.**

* * *

Hayley Jones, long time class mate of Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay, best friend of Darby Walker, and an awesome school reporter was on currently on location in the hallways of her high school talking about the current events that had happened in recent weeks. Among recent events involving the BMB being their usual selves and an apology that didn't actually happen. "As you all know, the recent Football game ended in an uproar when Vice Principal Dillons somehow got caught on a dropped ladder from a blimp causing a whole mess of chaos and panic to erupt. And I am out in our beloved hallways today asking fellow students what they think of this and other recent events."

The camera man turned towards one Lucas Friar who was looking around in a confused way over something. "Hi Lucas!" Hayley said cheerfully and making him look at her in surprise.

"Huh? Oh… Hey Hayley. What, what can I do for ya?"

He really hoped she wasn't going to ask him about Zay again as it was just awkward trying to come up with anything to tell her. That boy seriously just needed to man up and ask her out already in his view. "I was hoping I could get your thoughts on recent events here at school. Like the thing with the Vice Principal?"

"Recent events?"

"Mm-hmm!"

Lucas looked at her for a moment before looking at the camera. "Well for one, I'm still wondering where the heck my History book is but okay. So you've got those three crazy kids in the BMB doing what they do and giving out horrible apologies! My own momma would throw me into the shed if I did somethin' like that for cryin' out loud! But hey, those guys are good people. Like really good people you know?"

Hayley was pretty much giving her fellow classmate a strange look for how he was acting and everyone else was wondering what the heck was wrong with him. "You've got balding teachers, teachers retiring, Farkle and Smackle sucking face instead of debating and that girl has finally stopped thinking I'm trying to steal her from Farkle! And then you've got Mr. Matthews teaching us yet again like we're in some weird tv show for God's sake! Ya got Yogie rolling around on skates again cause of Charlie freakin' Gardner and hearts in the eyes of Darby Walker cause of it! Gardner is an evil master mind of romance and everyone seems to think I'm a little insane for thinking that!"

Course his crazed look wasn't exactly helping his case for being sane and Mr. Matthews was facepalming himself while shaking his head. Maya was pretty much laughing her head off while Riley just looked on at the antics of her friend on the tv screen. "Its about time he let out what he was feeling." Dave just snorted at that as the girl was clearly in need of doing that herself!

"And now you got the honorable Vice Principal floating around thanks to a blimp and people are freaking out everywhere and its whoa momma! But I gotta say pbbt to that! Cause I rode a freakin' Bull once for four or thirty seconds or something like that and it was WAY more dangerous then that whole thing was! So everybody needs to just settle down and breathe!"

Hayley stared at him in stunned silence while he just breathed heavily and looked like a wild animal. The camera man cleared his throat and it seemed to snap her out of her stunned state. "Um… Okay… So what do you think our chances are for a winning season in light of what happened at the last game?"

"A winning season? That's easy, we got it in the bag like Riley's got a problem solving solution somewhere on her!" And with that, he gave a salute and went on his way in search of his History book. Leaving a slightly worried Hayley behind over his mental state.

Looking at the camera man, she gave the camera an awkward smile. "Right, well this is Hayley Jones signing out!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hopefully I did a fairy good job in channeling early John Cena during interview segments. And if I didn't, well at least I tried. Hayley is an actual character but since I didn't feel like looking up more info on her I just went with a made up last name. Remember folks, prompts always accepted!**


	49. Scott, Anger, And A Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation with his dad on the phone, Scott's really not too happy.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set after season 1's Night School.**

* * *

For Scott McCall, the weekend had already been crappy enough what with Allison pretty much ignoring him after that night from Hell at the school. But the icing on the cake for the young Beta Werewolf had been when his dad called up out of the blue to try and act like a father for the first time in years. The shouting from Scott could easily be heard from outside of the house and had made Melissa rather alarmed when she heard it after coming home from a shift. After taking the phone from her only son to find out why Rafael had bothered to call to begin with, Scott had rushed off to his room and stayed there for awhile as he tried to calm himself down. Eventually he walked out of the house but made sure to tell his mom he'd be back when he was a lot more calmer. Making for a very worried Melissa McCall afterwards.

That worry only increased however when her son hadn't returned by eleven that night and called up the Sheriff to see if he could find Scott. Which got Stiles involved who showed up at Allison's to find out if whether or not he had showed up there. And despite her general unhappiness with Scott's lying and locking them in a classroom, Allison had been greatly concerned about the fact no one had seen him for several hours and was rather curious on what would get him to do that. All Stiles would say is that her ex and his father had a really bad relationship. Her father and her aunt promised to get involved with the search and she'd even joined in as well. As for Scott himself, the young Beta had gone deep into the woods and hit a few boulders to work out his anger.

Only to end up crossing a particularly unhappy Bear who was more than willing to show how unhappy he was with the young Werewolf's noisyness. Now normally, Scott wouldn't even think of attempting to fight a Bear of all things but his anger still had too much of a hold of him and he shifted and met the big fella head on with a bellowing roar of his own that would have probably made even the Bear proud of him. Their fight had been painful and bloody as Hell but by the end of it all, it managed to drain his anger away and he'd make a mental note to never do something like this again. Even if had proven to be one Hell of a work out. The Bear had even allowed him to prop himself up against his side after their fight was over with and Scott figured the big fella was just too exhausted to really care about him laying against him.

Eventually, he forced himself up and to his surprise, the Bear would walk alongside him and end up freaking out quite a few people in the process when the search party finally found him. "Whoa! Easy! He's not gonna hurt anyone!"

The Deputies were highly unsure of that but the fact the Bear hadn't done anything to prove himself to be a problem, they eventually lowered their guns after the Sheriff insisted upon it. Melissa and even Allison were highly alarmed by the sight Scott was looking. As portions of his clothing was torn away and bloody gashes could be seen from where the Bear had gotten him. Chris and Kate however had a suspicion building up in their minds and even talked about it quietly. "I think we've found the other Beta."

Chris nodded and the man really wasn't too happy with his only daughter dating a damned Werewolf. Especially one who apparently had a death wish if he was fighting Bears of all things! Hell, even Kate knew that most Werewolves wouldn't do something as stupid as fight a Bear unless they had a good number of years under them and a good amount of control. She figured the kid's anger with his dad must have really clouded his judgement and was extremely lucky he had even survived the fight. She couldn't help but grin over the kid's befuddled look when her niece hugged him. Hugged and then swatted him on the shoulder for being a huge dumbass for taking on a Bear! A sentiment that friend of his with the weird name agreed heavily with. And if possible, the Bear seemed amused by the whole thing before turning and walking off.

And when Scott noticed her and Chris, the kid could be seen visibly gulping before having what looked to be an argument with his friend that left Allison confused. By the end of the night, Allison, Scott's mother, and the Sheriff would learn about Scott's rather hairy side and end up questioning what they thought they knew about life. Scott would even promise to work closely with the Argents to bring down the Alpha as it was clear the Werewolf was far to dangerous to be left alive. While this didn't exactly win him a crap ton of brownie points with Allison's parents, they were willing to at least let him prove himself to determine if they would allow him to be more than just friends with their daughter. Not that their wishes were something Allison entirely agreed with after she finally was able to accept Scott's Wolfie side.

Even convincing him to sneak around with her until they got the okay from her parents. This would get him a few smacks upside the head from Stiles when he eventually found out too and a long lecture from Melissa when she walked in on the two. Though she thankfully would keep what they were doing a secret since she could tell how much the two liked one another. That and all the foot massages her son promised in exchange for her silence.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just a little something I'd been thinking about for awhile now. Even though originally I hadn't been planning on having his dad be one of the reasons for why he eventually wound up fighting a Bear of all things.**


	50. A Message To The Outside World Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the death and chaos of Hong Kong after the virus' release, Oliver gets out a message to the outside world.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in this one shot.**

* * *

 

After having narrowly escaped the clutches of General Shrieve in the pharmacy, Oliver and the Yamashiros managed to find their way to an abandoned news station. Which gave the former playboy an idea, one that he felt was best done out in the open. Amanda Waller surprisingly showing up was a bonus as well as she'd not only brought in some help with the inevitable clash that was likely to happen once Shrieve found them, but also had knowledge on how to broadcast his message outside of Hong Kong. Oliver had wanted to question her about this considering she'd been the one for secrecy but the timing involved hadn't allowed it. The fact she wasn't dead is another thing that added to his surprise, and if they lived through this he planned to ask about that as well.

As he waited for the signal to begin to speak on to the camera, Oliver took in his surroundings that made him both sad and glad. Sad this was happening to all these people, but glad it wasn't happening back home. His quiver was fully loaded with arrows and his bow in one hand and he was ready to start firing them off if need be. One of the soldiers loyal to Waller let her know everything was ready and she turned in the direction of Oliver to inform him of the news. "Mr. Queen, everything is ready."

That brought him to give her his attention and he gave a nod to show his understanding. Looking into the camera as he gave a deep breath to ready himself for what he was about to do, he began to talk. "My name is Oliver Queen and I have a message for everyone in the outside world. A rogue element of the U.S. Military has gained access to a dangerous bio-weapon called the Alpha/Omega virus with intent to unleash it here in Hong Kong due to the belief that this place alone could be a dangerous threat to American interests. Unfortunately, while I and my friends were able to inoculate ourselves for this threat, we were unable to stop it from being unleashed onto the public. And now with it out in the air, there is chaos on the streets as many of Hong Kong's people are dying in minutes after coming into contact with the virus. Among its victims is a young boy by the name of Akio Yamashiro. Someone I was even starting to consider a little brother."

As he was talking, many across the world watched him speak. Many were filled with horror as he talked and even showed the chaos around him. He had even pointed out a couple who were the parents of the little boy he'd mentioned, mentioning how they'd taken him in when there was no other option and that justice for their son would be had. For those that knew him, to say that they were shocked was an understatement considering they believed him dead. Slade felt rage growing within him as he watched the broadcast as he strongly felt the kid shouldn't have been so lucky to live yet again. And began to destroy everything in the room. Sara and Nyssa, who had been on a mission somewhere in America and currently staying in a motel room were damned glad to be nowhere near Hong Kong. Though Sara was relieved to see Oliver alive, something Nyssa had taken notice of when she saw the look of relief on her face.

But decided she would ask about it at a later time. And now those who were currently viewing the broadcast could see the determination in his eyes as he spoke. Along with the anger he was feeling over everything that was happening. "The leader of this rogue group is General Shrieve, a man I thought could be trusted. A man I thought was helping not only the Yamashiros return to a normal life, but also helping to get me home as well. But he is nothing but a manipulative maniac out to ruin as many lives as he can. His threat WILL end here today if its the last thing I ever do. Mom, Thea... I love you both. To the Lance family... I am sorry for what happened. And Tommy... Have a few for me would ya? And watch out for my sister."

Before he could say anymore however, he was interrupted by the voice of General Shrieve as he and his men came into the area. Seeing Waller with the loose ends was a bonus for him as it meant he could now take them all out in one go. Hell he never even cared much for Waller as it is due to her attitude. "Well thank you all for being in one place, it'll make things much easier for me and my men to take you down." His choice of words and tone of voice angered many aside from Slade as he was pretty much rooting for the guy to win.

"Shrieve, even I know this is simply too far! You and your men surrender and I will ensure you won't get the death penalty for your crimes against the people of Hong Kong."

The General looked at Waller with an unimpressed look on his face. "HAH! I don't think so Waller, we are doing the right thing for the safety of America. We are heroes of our country!" Little did he know, America was already making motions to deny any knowledge of the man and if he happened to survive. Would be arrested and placed in prison for life if he didn't get the death sentence instead.

"Now... How about I give you the option to surrender yourselves to me and maybe I'll decide to be lenient on the punishments?"

That was something where Quentin Lance could be heard in whatever bar he happened to be in saying that the Queen punk wasn't likely to do that kind of thing. Especially since this guy was obviously a nutjob as it is. Oliver looked over to Waller and then to the Yamashiros before looking straight at Shrieve again and spoke up. "Yeah... You see, I don't think that's gonna happen. I've always had issues with Authority and you are really making a case for why I have issues with Authority. So I think I speak not only for myself but for those with me when I say that the answer is a big Hell no!"

Many cheered loudly over that declaration, including Tommy Merlyn. His father was honestly happy to see his best friend's son alive and apparently doing things like he was currently doing. And wondered if he'd be a perfect asset to his Undertaking should he survive. But he knew Moira would fight him tooth and nail on that idea. Anatoli was strongly wishing he could be there with his favorite American fighting the good fight. But hoped that perhaps there would be a next time to do so. Moira and Thea were just wishing he wasn't doing this and would display some of that selfish tendency he had at times before his death and just leave it all be to come home to them. Though the Queen Matriarch was at least a little bit proud of her son for being willing enough to fight for others.

Though she strongly felt her boy needed a shave and a haircut, something Thea agreed wholeheartedly on. "Well kid, if that's how you feel. Then give my regards to those in the Afterlife!" Shrieve then ordered for his men to start advancing.

Oliver looked to Waller who gave him a nod and then he looked towards Maseo and gave a nod to the man himself. He pulled out an arrow and nocked it up on his bow and took aim at an advancing soldier. "GENERAL SHRIEVE! YOU AND YOUR MEN HAVE FAILED. THIS. CITY!" He declared in a loud angry voice and let loose his arrow on a soldier.

Only the camera, those watching, and the aftermath would show who was victorious in this battle for justice in Hong Kong. A battle that ultimately would make other countries a bit less trusting of America's military. And this would certainly be one for the history books.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Got to thinking about this recently and it really wanted to come out! So here we are! Hope you all enjoy this one!**


	51. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Scott gets back from his job, Melissa finally gets a few answers.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 

It was about an hour and a half later when her son finally showed up at the house. Albeit he seemed to be worried about something while clutching his side. And a concerned Melissa wondered if her son was worried how she was going to react when he started giving her the answers to her questions. Or if perhaps the worry was over something else entirely. What that would be though she wasn't sure of but hopefully it wasn't anything bad. "Let me see it." Demanded Melissa and making Scott look at her in mild confusion.

"The wound Scott, show me the wound."

Gaining a look of comprehension, he raised his shirt up and pulled off the bandage. Making Melissa look shocked that the wound from his fight earlier was almost gone! "Its… Its almost gone!"

"Yeah, would have been gone a lot sooner but apparently attacks from an Alpha take longer to heal." Responded Scott with a tired sigh.

Placing the bandage back over his healing wound and lowering his shirt, he moved past his mother and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mother wasn't too far behind even if she did still seem to be in shock. Once she sat down and Scott managed to snap her out of it, the first thing his mom asked is what the Hell had happened to him. He looked apprehensive at first about telling her, but eventually he started to speak. "You know how there's a bunch of stuff out there about Werewolves? Movies, comics, and things like that?"

Melissa gave a nod as she had seen her fair share of Werewolf films. "Well uhh… Surprise! We're real!"

She gave him a frown to show how unhappy she was with his answer. "Mom, I promise I'm being completely serious here."

"How… How is this even possible!? For that matter… How the Hell did you turn into one!? I know it wasn't cause of me and Heaven help your father if he was hiding something from me!"

Scott gave an ugly look at the mention of his dad before responding. "It can happen one of two ways, by birth if one or both parents are Werewolves or by a bite. And since neither you or dad are Werewolves, I wound up this way thanks to being bitten." At least he hoped his dad wasn't one as that was something he so didn't wanna deal with!

He could tell his mom was trying to wrap her head around all this and he was thankful for the fact she wasn't flipping out over any of it yet. Though he wondered if that might have happened while he had been gone. "And how did you get… Bitten?" Heaven help whoever did it as she would kick their asses!

She quickly noticed the uncomfortable look on his face after she asked him that. "Uhh… You remember that date of yours? Peter?"

"Yeah? What about him? A date that ended before it could really start I might add." Asshole never even bothered to call her back either!

"He uhh… He's the one who bit me the night before school started."

"WHAT!?" Oh he was a dead man!

Scott winced over her loud tone and she immediately apologized for it, thinking she had possibly freightened him. "Oh, its not that. Its just my hearing is more stronger then what it used to be."

"How can your hearing be stronger? That's not possible. And trust me on this cause I am a nurse you know."

"Part of the whole Werewolf thing, I can smell a whole lot of things, hear pretty far, and my vision in the dark is definitely better too."

"All because Peter bit you?"

"Yeah, he was a psychopath looking for revenge on the Argents."

Hearing that alarmed his mother greatly as she'd been alone with him! Hell, she was starting to feel grateful for Stiles rear ending them! Wait… If Scott knew about Peter being that way… Was what Stiles really did an accident or was that actually on purpose? "If you're wondering, yes, that's exactly why Stiles rear ended you two. I was near by watching the whole thing."

Well color her impressed with her son's thinking! "He wasn't gonna eat me or anything was he?"

"Uhh no. Actually I think he wanted to make you like me."

Melissa wasn't sure if she should be flattered or freaked out by that. She did wonder if she'd wind up keeping her rather amazing legs if she wound up like her son but pushed that sort of thinking away as she doubted her son wanted to answer that sort of question! "I'll freak out about that later, but do I need to worry about him coming after me or you again? And do I use silver if he tries?"

Scott looked a little nervous over this one. "Actually… He's, well… He's dead." Hearing that shocked his mom a lot and told him to explain that one.

"We… Kinda set him on fire. Which was probably deja vu for him all over again. And then Derek Hale, Peter's nephew, slit his throat. Letting him become an Alpha cause of it."

There was a hint of bitterness in her son's tone and she privately hoped that he wasn't bitter it was him who didn't kill the jerk! "He got to become an Alpha while I'm still like I am. He told me if I took Peter's life I could become human again. Then he does that and he wonders why I don't want to be part of his Pack? Or why I'm trying to keep others from being part of it? The crap that comes with the power just isn't worth it." He was talking mostly to himself but it did answer her recent thought about the bitterness.

She put a hand on him in a comforting way that had him surprised, almost as if he'd forgotten she was even in the room with him. "Sorry." Apologized the teenager sheepishly.

"Hey, you clearly needed to get that off your chest so rant away if need be."

Scott gave her an appreciative smile over that. His mom then had a thought come to mind. "Is this all why you don't seem bothered by asthma anymore?"

"Pretty much, probably the only thing that makes it somewhat worth being like I am now. Even if I did like how I was before the bite just fine."

Whether he was a regular kid with asthma or a kid who's also a Werewolf, he's still her son at the end of the day. And even told him as much, getting another appreciative and happy smile from her son. Melissa felt there was likely more to talk about concerning this whole Werewolf thing, but she was hungry and judging by the growl from his stomach, he was too. And so the two decided to get some dinner ready while Scott was just glad his mom seemed to be taking things as well as she was so far. Though he had a feeling once he got to talking about the Argents she would definitely not be happy. He just hoped he would be able to talk her out of doing anything rash where they were concerned too.

* * *

 

**Author's Notes: Boom! Probably will do a third part sometime soon where she confronts the Argents. Which I imagine will be a ton of fun!**


	52. An Agent In Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When word reaches Agent McCall that his only son has been kidnapped and taken to Mexico, he sets off to rescue him, unaware of what awaits him there.

**Disclaimer: Takes place during the last episode of season 4.**

* * *

When Agent Rafael McCall received word that his only son and his girlfriend were kidnapped and taken to Mexico, the man was out of his office and down the road back to Beacon Hills at a fast pace with his siren on. Even calling Melissa and Stilinski to find out what the Hell was being done. Finding out from Stilinski that his son, along with several others were already on their way to Mexico to save Scott and Kira had been a huge surprise to the man. Needless to say, the Sheriff was greatly worried over his son and his friends to be angry over the decision to go ahead without waiting. The man was also kind enough to tell the Agent what sort of vehicles Stiles and the others were traveling in and lucked out when he came across them on his way to Beacon Hills. Making for an instant u-turn in their direction while turning off his siren.

Seeing the prison transport van get a little rocky on the way to Mexico was a little worrisome for the man and was about to try and call Stilinski's son to find out what the Hell was going on until it stopped. And once they arrived at some old looking place that had clearly seen better days, Rafael was instantly out of his Suburban when he saw some figure wearing bones pull a male out of the back of the transport van and beating savagely on him. He started unloading bullets into the thing but somehow it seemed to be ineffective much to his alarm. Though the US Marshall turned Mercenary's shotgun seemed more helpful. "Whoa, what are you doin' here!?" Asked a very surprised and concerned Stiles as everyone else focused on the injured man that Rafael now realized was Derek Hale.

"Pretty much the same thing as you guys, saving my son and his girlfriend."

"Don't…. Don't worry about me, just go save them!" Called out Derek as the Mercenary tended to him with worry on her features.

Everyone, including Rafael hesitated until Hale shouted for them to go again, which got them moving. Once they were inside the old building, the Agent started to ask the questions that were on his mind. "First… What the Hell is this place? And secondly, what the Hell was that… That thing out there?" That was the only way he could describe it as it somehow managed to survive being shot at multiple times.

"Welcome to La Iglesia, home of a Werejaguar God and for your second question, that thing out there is known as a Berserker." Answered Stiles as they made their way through the old church building.

Hearing where they were surprised him as no one had ever really been able to make it this far, and if they did, no one ever saw or heard from them again. The Berserker thing left him confused since he'd never heard of that until now. He was prevented from asking anything when Peter Hale stopped the group to discuss how they were going to find Scott and Kira when Stiles' phone rang, resulting in some slight concern for Rafael when he heard that none of them had yet to hear back from Lydia Martin and someone named Mason. He was also rather concerned when his son's best friend insisted on taking a lot of fire power to deal with a possible Berserker at the school. The surprise arrival of one the so called Berserkers sent the group running and firing at the bone clad figure with another clip did nothing to stop it as like before.

"Just what the Hell are these things!?"

"Pure and raw primal fury at its finest." Answered Hale as they ran from the thing.

Eventually, he and Stiles split up from the group to try and find Scott and Kira while they tried to keep the Berserker at bay. Even finding Kira in the process who was looking rather roughed up in the man's view. It was rather alarming to find out that the thing chasing them was somehow his own son that some woman named Kate had done to him. Making for a very angry FBI Agent in the process. How the Martin girl even knew was beyond him but he wasn't going to care about that as he, Stiles, and Kira hurried to stop the others from killing Scott. They thankfully made it in time but anything they tried to do to stop him with their words failed. Too lost to the primal fury that he was put in to really truly hear them. Until when he had the Dunbar boy up against a pillar. "Scott! Scott! Listen! Listen! You're not a monster!"

A stare off happened between the two as McCall and the others watched with their breaths caught in their throat. "You're a Werewolf… Like me!" Implored the boy and making McCall want to wonder if the kid had hit his head too damned hard when pushed against the pillar as Werewolves just didn't exist!

But amazingly enough, his words managed to get through to Scott and the young man soon began to tear off the stuff he was being forced to wear. Until finally he began to rip off the skull that had a golden glow to it and Rafael could see his son's face looking different as he yelled out his freedom. Rafael was just stunned by the whole thing and wondered if Kate had somehow done this to his son! He was about to approach him when Scott looked right at the older Hale and spoke up. "You."

Making him and the others look at Hale in slight confusion. "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers… About the Nagual… You taught Kate, you helped her. All for power."

"For my FAMILY's power. To be rightfully inherited by ME. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy so incorruptible he wouldn't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified."

Rafael wasn't entirely sure what the man was talking about, but he was damned proud of his son for not having caused bloodshed. He tensed up however when the man began to speak again with his voice becoming greatly un-nerving. "You don't deserve your power. Not power like this." His eyes suddenly glowed blue, making Rafael tense up as the man's face changed into something similar to his son's but more… Evil looking.

Letting out a blood curdling roar as the long haired girl did the same and charged at Hale, only to be thrown backwards without it looking like it took any effort. "I'm sorry sweetheart, we'll talk about this later."

Frowning unhappily as it reminded the Agent all too much of what he'd done to his own son while drunk, he fired off a shot at the man. Only for it to apparently not do much. "Nice try. But not good enough." Smirked the man as Kira got ready to charge at him herself.

Only to be stopped by Scott's calling of her name. McCall watched as she backed off as his son began to advance on Hale. "You were my Beta first Scott. It was my Bite that changed your life. And MY Bite that can end it."

If Scott's father wasn't worried and more curious before, he damned well was now. "Then end it Peter, cause you won't get another chance."

Peter let out a blood curdling roar and charged at Scott, who let out his own roar and charged at the man as well. The two met in the air while McCall and the others stayed where they were, helpless to do anything as the elder McCall didn't want to accidentally shoot his own son while trying to shoot at Hale. During the fight, the Agent could have sworn he even heard a howl from somewhere outside amidst all the gunfire he could hear out there. Making him wonder if someone brought a Wolf or a Coyote to try and fight that thing out there. But as his son and Hale fought, Rafael was starting to get the idea of just why Scott and his friends didn't react to certain things like they should. Hell, taking on someone who was a bit bigger then he and more driven to kill him shouldn't have been possible!

Yet the proof was clear as day for the man that his son was doing exactly that. "Come on Scott!" Goaded Hale as the two stared each other down.

"COME ON!" And Scott soon found himself being thrown into a pillar. Making Rafael take a step forward until Stiles put his arm in front of him with a shake of the head.

"Fight like an animal!" Called out Hale as he attempted to shove Scott into a Pillar, only for his son to raise his feet up and step off of it.

At first it seemed like Scott had the upper hand until Hale managed to get him on his knees. "If you want to beat me… You're going to have to KILL ME."

Scott was then thrown across the room and stayed where he was for several seconds but was soon up on his feet after Hale threw a pew at the Dunbar boy and started to advance on him. Letting out a growl, he advanced on Scott and Rafael wasn't sure what it was, but it was like a switch was turned on as his son began to block the man's shots with his forearms and virtually keeping him from making a hit. If the Agent could compare it to anything, it'd be like something out of the Matrix or some other action film where the lead character suddenly began to fight back without letting a single blow hit him. He watched as his son uppercutted the man and it was somehow enough to send the man flying right over the table behind them, crash landing right into a pew.

Scott then jumped on to the table and came up to his full height and looked down at Hale. "You were never an Alpha Peter. But you were always a monster."

Peter snarled at him and made to get up, only for Scott to jump off the table and deliver a solid blow to his face. Effectively knocking him out thankfully. Things were silent for the group aside from their footsteps as they all watched the young man in front them stand up and look at them all. Rafael watched as his son's face changed back to normal before giving everyone a smile. "Let's get out of here."

"I am down for that." Spoke up Stiles with a grin.

Stepping up to his son as he came around the table, he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, earning a slightly confused look from him in the process. "You've got a lot of explaining to do son."

Letting out a sigh, Scott gave a nod to his dad. "Well, its a long trip home so we've got plenty of time."

The man could go along with that and the group were soon out of the church with Peter being carried out as well. By the time they made it out, the Sun was coming up and Rafael was surprised to see Argent, one of Stilinski's Deputies, the Mercenary, several other individuals he didn't know at all, and Derek Hale somehow standing up without even so much as wincing. Not to mention wearing completely different clothes then what he had on before. Rafael watched as his son and Argent talked and while he wasn't sure what the Hell Wolfsbane was exactly, the fact it would apparently keep Hale out was good enough for him. "You're really going with them?"

"I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago, they'll leave you alone. All of you. But only if I help them catch Kate."

"What if you can't?" Asked Kira and making Rafael wonder the exact same thing. As this woman had to be brought to justice!

"I'll find her… Someone has too." With that, Argent and the others walked away as Scott and his friends watched on.

Rafael couldn't help but smile a little when he saw his son and his girlfriend wrap their arms around the other before they shared a look with the others with them. He watched as his son and Derek shared a look with one another before nodding at the other before going their separate ways. Once Scott and Kira were situated in his Suburban and the group was on their way back to Beacon Hills, California, the Agent started up the conversation involving those questions of his while Kira fell asleep on Scott's shoulder. "So… About that explanation." Began the man and causing his son to chuckle a little.

"Well… It all began the night before Sophomore year started when a body was found in the woods."

And for Rafael McCall, Agent of the FBI, father of Scott McCall, and ex-husband of Melissa, the explanation was one Hell of an eye opener for the man but he was none the less happy to finally know the truth of things. Even greatly proud of his son for all he'd accomplished since becoming a Werewolf despite the fact he'd rather his son never had to experience any of that.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Took me a bit longer then I thought it would to finish this one up! But I had to watch the final 4th season episode to try and keep things as accurate as I could with this. Which made for a lot of fun!**


	53. Delirium Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Oliver made that call while ill and out of his mind, rescue teams make their way to Lian Yu to find him.

**Disclaimer: I know originally I said I wasn't going to do anything else with this. But I thought I'd go ahead and give it a shot. Especially since its been in my head for awhile now.**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Oliver had made his call one night to Moira, and in that two weeks a lot of things had gone on in attempting to find him. Favors had been called in, research had been done, and it all led to three Navy Seal search and rescue teams being formed to head to Lian Yu with permission from the Chinese government to enter their waters with a fourth team of their own making. Along with landmine detectors coming along as well. When asked why the Chinese were being so willingly helpful, one official simply remarked that a debt was being paid for something Oliver once did. And refused to say more on the subject, leaving many confused by that. Laurel had pretty much been on the fence about the whole thing even though she had heard the recording her father did. As she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to see her ex again, but kept quiet as she didn't want to ruin the happiness the Queens had over finding out one of their own was alive. If perhaps a bit out of his mind from some illness he'd gotten at this Lian Yu place.

All four teams also came with cameras that the lead of each team wore on their heads. And anything they recorded was being transmitted back to Moira and the others in America via a live feed at the Queen Mansion. And the viewers had to admit that the island certainly looked quite beautiful from the various positions the teams had started in. If a bit foreboding as well from a distance, which had certainly given a few the chills from the sight of it. Seeing a wrecked freighter as one team made their way to a beach was also somewhat creepy due to its deteoriated state. The pole with a mask and an arrow in its eye was another thing they felt a bit creeped out by once that team got on the beach. The rescue teams also had medical supplies with them in case it was needed. And more back on the ship they arrived on in case things were a bit more serious. The beach team also happened to come across the graves of three people. Something that honestly surprised those back home, and among them that led to Moira and Thea in tears was the grave of Robert Queen.

As they now finally had confirmation that he was truly gone from their lives, the presence of Walter offering his support during this was truly a help as well. Though they, along with everyone else wondered just who could possibly Shado and Yao Fei be? And if they have graves, why not Sara? Or did Oliver not think of giving her one cause of a potential lack of a body? It was certainly something Laurel intended to find out when she got a chance too. The beach team continued to make their way into the land, much as the others were doing and showing via the live feed some interesting sights. Such as what looked to have been a living area of some kind that looked to have been destroyed. Along with a radio tower and what looked to be a landing field as well. Sights like this led to even more questions for those watching.

Along with the Chinese wondering who the Hell had done all this without their knowledge. Perhaps the one they were looking for would have that answer! It would be roughly 3 hours before luck would happen for the teams when a member of the third team came to his group and informed them that he may have found the one they were looking for. But when they came to the river there was nothing to be seen. Making the others question the guy who brought them here and if he really had seen anything despite his insistence to the contrary. This led to Oliver getting the drop on them when he snuck up behind one of the members and readied an arrow to be fired. "Who are you!?" He growled out, shocking the team as they all turned to face him. The one he had an arrow aimed at instantly paled at the sight of it as he realized he definitely could have been killed right then and there with out realizing it.

The newcomer's face was covered by a green hood and his clothing had obviously seen better days as well. The sight of him had Moira and Thea hoping it was Oliver. The guy who had the arrow aimed at him started to talk, hoping he wouldn't get killed for it. "Relax! We aren't here to hurt you I swear! We're one of the rescue teams sent here to find Oliver Queen!"

"How could you even possibly know to come here!? Or that he would even be here?" The hooded figure demanded, damned curious as to how they even learned he was here.

"Is this Waller's doing? Some sort of mission she needs me for and is using this supposed rescue thing as a ploy!?" If it was, he was truly going to kill her this time for the Hell she put him through.

The team leader chose to step up to him with a calming gesture so as not to fire off the arrow. Tommy back home could be heard making a crack about how paranoid this guy is, something that earned him a glare from Moira as this was not a good time to be making jokes. "We knew to come here cause Mr. Queen made a call from this island about two weeks ago. Admittedly he seemed to be ill when it happened. And I have no idea who this Waller person is. And I can assure you this is a legit rescue operation and not some ploy."

The hooded figure was confused by that, and wondering how he could have even pulled that off when he had been seriously ill and out of his mind at the time. He lowered his bow slowly in case he needed to fire off the arrow in quick fashion should the soldiers try something. "Well, you won't have to search too far for him then."

And why's that son?" The team leader asked curiously.

"Because..." The figure started, and then used his free hand to pull back the hood. Revealing a long haired and bearded man that was in fact the one they were searching for.

"I am him."

"Well holy damn." One of the soldiers said in surprise.

Back home, a commotion of celebration had erupted after he had pulled back the hood. "He's alive! He's alive! Oh my God he's alive!" Was something that could be heard from a few of the celebrators.

Laurel was again undecided in how she felt about this for herself personally, but she could admit that she was at least happy the Queens had some good news come from this. Although, that jerk definitely needed a shave and haircut!

Oliver turned his head in a direction and then back towards the men, seemingly considering something. "Well, since you guys are getting me off this island. Might as well follow me to a place I stay at so that I can grab some things I'm gonna want to bring back with me." That made those back home wonder just what he could possibly want to bring with him! But they figured they'd soon see.

"And uhh... I really managed to make a call when I was sick?" Cause damn, he must have a far better fixer of things when he's sick!

"Roger that sir. And yes sir, that you did." The team leader responded, glad this hadn't taken a lot longer. And then reaching for his mic, he spoke into it.

"This is team leader 3, we've found Queen. I repeat, we've found Queen. Head back to your boats and we'll rendevouz soon."

" _Roger that Team 3._ " Came the response of the other teams. And then with that, the team followed Oliver, making sure to use the landmine detector to avoid any issues. Despite the fact that Oliver didn't seem to think that they needed it. All the while pondering over how he managed to accomplish what he had.

Tommy however had two questions that made everyone stop and think for a moment on them. "Uhh... Do any of you think he really would have used that arrow on that guy? And also, does he even know how to actually use that thing?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are! Hope you guys enjoyed this follow up!**


	54. Honoring Akio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver brings out the crate he brought home with him, intending to properly honor Akio.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here, and honestly this could go several ways. And I may explore those too at some point. This will take place a few days after Damaged from season 1.**

* * *

The nightmare he had last night over the events of Hong Kong is what led to a bout of inspiration for Oliver to do what he was about to currently do. Which was him bringing the crate he brought back with him from the island to his home from the Foundry. As there was a particularly special item he had inside that he felt belonged in his home so that the memory it was associated with could be properly honored. Even if nobody else but him even knew the significance of it. Heading into the front room and seeing that thankfully no one is in there, he removed several items off the coffee table and placed his crate on it. Opening it and moving the cover up to reveal the contents within, the first thing he does is pull out the bow that once belonged to Yao Fei. Examining it and just generally showing it respect in his own way.

He then props it against the couch he's on to his left, so as to keep a good side eye on it as a just in case kind of thing. The next thing he pulled out was the small bag of herbs given to him by Yao Fei that first year on the island. Those herbs had served him well and he knew they would continue to do so for years to come. Placing it carefully next to the bow, he began to pull out other various things he had inside the crate, such as the bottle of vodka he'd been given and told to drink only during when the time called for it. Until finally when he came across what he was looking for. Which was a specially made black box designed to keep a certain special item inside it and prevent any accidents to it. What's inside you ask? Well none other then the urn Tatsu Yamashiro had given to him, filled with the ashes of her and Maseo's son Akio.

A young boy who lost his life too soon thanks to the mechinations of General Shrieve, a man he himself had tortured a good long while as payback for all he'd done. He likely would have left the man alive to rot in prison for his actions if Maseo hadn't of shot the man and ended his life. Holding the box with one hand as he put the other that wasn't all that steady, he pulled off the top and placed it to the side with the other crate items and looked at the urn for several minutes. Carefully pulling it out of its place and setting the other half of the box down, he holds the urn in his hands and continues to stare on at it. Primarily at Akio's name which was in traditional Chinese and English, something he had asked Tatsu if he could have done before they went their separate ways. And she had surprisingly agreed to the request as well.

So engrossed he was in staring at the urn that he never noticed the bow being picked up by someone else. Someone who was admiring its beauty and simplicity while wondering how he even had such a thing to begin with. This person was also rather curious about all the other items Oliver had as well. "Wow Ollie, this bow is beautiful. Where'd you get it? And don't you think the timing is kind of bad considering what happened with the false charges a few days ago?"

Never before had this person seen Oliver stand up so quickly and then turn around so suddenly to see who'd been talking. The startled look on his face clued the newcomer in on the fact he honestly hadn't been expecting anyone to walk in on him. The thing in his hands was pretty curious as well. "What!? Thea!?" He asked in surprise, making the girl shake her head at him.

"Yup, that's my name but be sure not to wear it out!" She replied back jokingly while keeping a good grasp on the bow in her hands.

Sure she might not have as much of an interest in archery as she used too, but respecting a bow as far as she's concerned is an important thing. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Uhh... Aside from living here you mean?" She asked back a bit snarkily.

Oliver sighed over the snarkiness from his sister. "You know what I meant Speedy."

She smirked at him as she definitely did know what he meant. "Well I originally came down to get me a snack, then I saw this vision of beauty showing part of itself on the couch and couldn't help but be drawn to it."

Her admiration for the bow reminded Oliver of how much of an interest his baby sister had in archery back before he was thought dead. And could only figure that his and their father's loss is why she likely had less to do with it now a days. But seeing the bow might be what could get her back into it. Heck, maybe even do some archery tournaments or something together out in the back yard. Of course he'd likely have to explain himself, but he could always mix the truth with a lie when the time came. Thea walked around the couch to stand near her brother, still wondering where he got the bow and wondering why he seemed to have an urn in his hands after she finally realized what it was. She honestly didn't think it could be their dad's ashes considering he drowned at sea.

"So you gonna answer my questions or what?" Oliver sighed again while rolling his eyes a little at her.

Placing the urn gently down on to the table, he extended a hand to Thea, signifying for her to hand it over to him. Though she did so reluctantly while really hoping he would tell her about it. He looked down at the bow in his hands for a short time, and to Thea, it looked a bit like he was maybe lost in thought. She thought that maybe he was trying to think of something she might believe rather then the truth. Course there was no way she was going to buy it as she wasn't that dumb! She was about to say something when her brother surprised her by speaking with his attention fully on the bow. "This... This is something I more or less inherited on the island. It originally belonged to two others." Her eyes widened in surprise at that, as she honestly wasn't expecting him to tell her that. The soft but serious way he was speaking clearly told her he wasn't telling her a bunch of bull.

_I knew he wasn't alone on that island like he claimed! Not with those scars I saw!_  Why he bothered to lie she didn't know, but maybe it was because it was just too painful for him to talk about. Despite her belief that if he did, he could start to heal from it all.

"It first belonged to a man named Yao Fei. He was a good man and was the first to teach me how to survive on the island despite a mis-understanding we had at first." He laughed at that, though there wasn't much joy to be heard in the laugh. She guessed that maybe there was possibly more then just one mis-understanding between the two.

"He taught me Shengcun, which is Mandarin for survival. I later met his daughter named Shado, and she continued my training in the ways of the bow. Even going so far as to have me slapping a bowl of water to improve my grasp on firing an arrow." Here he looked up at her with a sad smile on his face, and she could see tears welling up in his eyes and was starting to get a horrible idea of what happened to those two.

"I loved her, I loved her in a way I realized I never did with Laurel. Shado helped me to grow and change, she was among several who helped change me from the spoiled jackass I was. She... She and her father met similar fates months apart from one another courtesy of mad men and their guns. Both of those men are long dead and are the reason I hate guns with a passion." He took a deep shaky breath after that and she wondered if maybe, just maybe her own brother had killed those two men for taking away two important people from his life. But it was something she would never ask as some secrets shouldn't be asked about and only given freely if one wishes too.

Something she's only now realizing herself as her brother's story was starting to make her tear up as well. She gently took the bow from him and placed it on the couch and then wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Something she felt her brother honestly needed thanks to dredging up memories he likely didn't even want to think on. To her surprise he hugged her back tightly. "I'm sorry Ollie." She told him sincerely as they hugged.

"For what?" He wondered as he pulled away a bit to look her in the eye.

"For bringing up painful memories." She got a sad smile in response to that as well as a shake of the head.

"Don't be Speedy, it only means now that someone else knows of them and their memory can live on even further." She was honestly amazed how deep her brother just sounded with that and realized just how much he really did change despite the way he acted to the contrary with his attempts at resurecting his playboy persona.

"Can I ask you something Ollie?" The young Queen asked hesitantly.

Oliver had a feeling what she was about to ask him next but nodded for her to go ahead. Pulling completely out of his grasp and leaning down to grab the urn carefully, she stood back to full height while looking at the urn and wondering just who Akio Yamashiro is. "I know this can't be dad's Ollie, so why would you even have this urn of someone else?" Her tone wasn't disgusting sounded or accusing, but simply really curious.

Her brother took another deep breath over that one and gently pried the urn from her hands. "I have this because it was given to me by Akio's mother despite my not feeling I even should have it. Akio was... Akio was a young boy around at least 10 years old when he died thanks to another mad lunatic's ways. I honestly think you two would have gotten along well despite the age difference." He walked away from her and headed towards the fire place.

Leaving her to wonder a bit worriedly just how many nut jobs he came across while he was gone. And feeling even more of a pang of loss for yet another person she apparently wouldn't ever have a chance of getting to know. She watched from where she was as he moved things around a bit atop the fire place in order to put Akio's urn in a good position. She walked up to him to get a better view and saw that the urn had been placed in the very center. Something she truly felt was fitting, though she knew he was going to have to explain himself and likely several times when anybody saw it and asked. Though if she happened to be around, she'd give the explanation herself if he wasn't around to do so himself as it was the least she could do since he was wiling to share something so personal. That and to prevent something happening to it.

She smiled sadly at it and placed an arm around her brother in support. "It... Its a fitting place for it Ollie."

He turned his head to her and she saw a smile and guessed she must have said the right thing. "Yeah, I think so too. Thanks Speedy." And gave her a one armed hug.

The two would be left there observing the urn in respectful silence for quite awhile until their mother showed up sometime later. Her appearance put Oliver in a rush to re-place the crate's items before she could really get a good look at any of it and when she saw the urn and asked on it. He told her why it was there and respectfully stated he would like for it to stay there as well. Seeing how serious her son was being about it and the nature of the story that honestly broke her heart a bit, she conceded in his request. Something that got her a warm smile in return and felt like she had truly done a good thing right then and there.

This experience would serve to bring Oliver and Thea closer together in their sibling bond, and one or the other would always explain the origin of the urn despite Thea not knowing everything and leaving for more questions that either never were asked or were ignored for whatever reason. Thea would even get out her old archery equipment thanks to seeing her brother's bow and after an introduction to Shado's water bowl lesson she started to gradually get back to where she was in her skill level before she had stopped. Though she had to admit that she hated the lesson as it took forever to do. But as at least thankful for her big brother in wanting to pass it on. The two would even have competitions from time to time that would amaze many who saw them. Of course when Lance found out he got suspicious all over again but this time stayed quiet about it.

Laurel would even call Oliver out on something he once told her during the whole mess of him being suspected as the Hood once she saw him using Yao Fei's bow. Something he happily told her that water bowl slapping helped get him back into it. Earning a laugh from Thea who happened to be in the area at the time and confusion from Laurel. Tommy would even try his hand at it but the interest didn't last too long much to the disappointment of his father who found the training technique to be handy and would have loved to thank the one who came up with it. And as all this happened, Akio looked on from where he was in the afterlife with a smile on his face along side Robert Queen, Shado, and her father Yao Fei. Each all felt that this was a turning point for Oliver to begin his path to healing from the trauma of his five years of Hell. Felicity entering into his life was another thing in their eyes that they found was a truly good thing and looked forward to the day they met her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we go folks! I haven't seen anything like this done by anyone else and I think its a perfect way to honor that boy's memory due to the seriously raw deal he got on the show. Look forward to your thoughts!**


	55. Anarchy In Starling City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver was 18, a life changing deal was made with the local chapter of the Sons of Anarchy in order to get Tommy out of a jam with them. Much to the displeasure of his family.

**Disclaimer: My brother is to thank for this idea as him watching Sons of Anarchy got me absorbed into it, and then this happened.**

* * *

Ever since the age of 18, life for Oliver 'Playtime' Queen had been vastly different. As he had gone from being a billionaire playboy to a full on member of the local chapter of the Sons of Anarchy. Better known as the Star Sons or StarCro for the area. He was of course still a billionaire and something of a playboy with the ladies. But life with them had generally made him more serious. Granted, his family absolutely hated every bit of it. But on Robert's part, he was at least somewhat proud that his boy was keeping true to a deal that he pretty much made with the Reaper in order to save Tommy's ass. Something that had immensely infuriated Malcolm when he learned of it and pretty much disowned the boy. Thankfully the Queens had taken him in afterwards. Though Tommy wanted nothing to do with being involved with the Club. Which Oliver could understand that considering they wanted to kill him for insulting them by trashing their bikes when he was drunk out of his mind.

This naturally made Detective Quentin Lance's dislike of Oliver increase even further. But the man did have to hand it to the kid, he at least kept his daughters out of that aspect of his life and didn't try anything with either of them after he had joined up. Much as he knew that both girls weren't too happy with that at all. This thankfully is what prevented Sara from getting on the boat with Oliver when he went his father. And kept the Lance family from falling apart as well. This event would also spur Sara to go down into the Glades and wound up in some bad trouble until a man named Wildcat came in to save her from a worse fate. This prompted a rage towards those who would harm women and she convinced the man to train her so that she wouldn't ever be in a defenseless position like that again. An old friend of his by the name of Nyssa would even assist in her training as well.

The three, alongside Wildcat's sidekick would often patrol the Glades and bust up any trouble they came across. Sometimes they even had help from the Star Sons who really didn't care for how bad things were in the Glades. Though a lot of the time, the two groups had issues with one another due to different beliefs. But luckily it had yet to cross into really bad territory for the two.

Oliver's time with the Star Sons is another thing that thankfully helped him out a lot when he wound up stranded on Lian Yu and all the Hell it had brought on him thanks to the Triad when they abducted him. This had allowed him to prevent Shado's death and get her to go with Anatoli to get her back to the mainland safe and sound. His time later on in Hong Kong proved to be beneficial for him when Amanda Waller pretty much promised him a chance at the Triad, thus ensuring he wouldn't be difficult for the woman. This pretty much meant a serious blow to Triad operations in the area when Oliver had convinced a bar full of bikers and other patrons who all had grievances with the Triad to attack them when he was ready to move on the organization. There was also a moment with him and Waller that no power on Earth would be able to get him to talk of.

Several weeks after the attack on the Triad and succesfully preventing the Omega virus from leaving the country, the lost Son would be lucky enough to come across Shado and her sister when they happened to be shopping. This thankfully led to less strained relations between him and Tatsu, who really didn't like that her and Maseo's son Akio seemed to look up to him. It'd be an additional two years before Oliver would return home, as he'd wind up going to Russia for a time to learn Russian from Anatoli and even become a Bratva Captain. The connection was something he felt would greatly help his brothers out back home and luckily enough, the Bratva were in agreement with it. In that time, he and Shado would get married but she warned him she wouldn't put up with any of the 'old lady' nonsense or any kind of cheating. Which he easily agreed with as even he knew that kind of life wouldn't agree with her. Well that and the fact that she could easily kick his ass six ways to Sunday.

He knew it'd cause issues later, especially if Gemma Teller ever found out. But it'd be something to deal with when the time came. And after several more missions from Waller he and Maseo had to do. He and Shado were finally going home to Starling City. Which as expected, was a happy reunion all around with a long procession of Sons escorting the family limo to the Queen Mansion. His family were quite surprised by the fact he'd gotten married while he'd been thought dead, and even quickly warmed up to Shado as well. Laurel, who'd still held something of a torch for him wasn't entirely happy about it. Which would cause a few issues between her and Tommy. Finding out Tommy had even joined the Sons at first just to finally get back at his father was also a shock. Not to mention a chain of events later on that would result in Malcolm Merlyn's death.

And now, several days later when the local Sons had given their long lost Son a few days to re-cuperate. A huge party had been thrown, one Shado had opted not to go too which he could understand.

"YEAH! PLAYTIME IS BACK!" One Jack 'Poseidon' Perry roared out happily. His nickname was on account of the fact he had an obsession with water. And often used it for various things that included attacks on others.

Oliver had gotten the nickname of 'Playtime' due to the fact he liked to play around in a somewhat disturbing way with those who crossed him in ways he didn't particularly care for. Or when he had to do something for the Club. His parents and sister always thought the name meant he just liked to play aroud in a joking way or something along those lines and he never had the heart to tell them the real truth of the name. He just knew though that the Triad were not going to be happy, but he was more than ready for them this time. And if the punks from the Triad who originally kidnapped him happen to show up, he was definitely going to enjoy some long overdue payback. But first, a few hours of partying at his welcome home bash, and then to get some lovin' from his lady!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sons of Anarchy fans may like this crossover of sorts. Not sure I'll ever do more with it, but if anyone wants to run wild with a continuation, feel free but do let me know first! Actually this goes for anything from this fic as well.**


	56. Drunken Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of Donovan's death, Stiles breaks into his dad's liquor supply and gets drunk to deal with it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Stiles, in a word, was freaked out as can be and even racked with guilt for pretty much killing Donovan with that scaffolding. And he wasn't entirely sure of what to do as he didn't feel like he could go to anyone and end up being judged for it. He didn't think he could handle that if it happened. Once he got himself home, he found himself in the room that held his dad's liquor supply and before he could really stop himself, broke into it and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey. Taking off the lid, he started to chug it and soon belched. By the time he finished it, he was already starting to feel a buzz and grabbed another bottle to drink from. During his fifth one, he was stumbling about all over the place while yelling about being guilty with tears coming down his face. "Where's… Where's 'Lia when I needs hers!?"

Searching for his keys and finding them on the kitchen table, he set off for Malia's in the hopes she could give him the comfort he so desperately needed. Though a part of him worried greatly she was going to reject him for having killed someone. Unfortunately for him however, his jeep died halfway there. "Aww come on man! This s**t ain't right!" Groused the teenager before getting out and nearly falling down in the process and walking unsteadily the rest of the way.

As he made his way there, he sang in a horribly off key tone while waving about his bottle of Whiskey in a wild way. Once he finally got to where he was going, the drunken guilt ridden mess of a teenager started banging loudly on her front door. "'Lia! I needs yew! 'Liaaaaa!"

He quickly stumbled back however when Mr. Tate angrily put a shot gun in his direction. Making Stiles put up his hands defensively and dropping his bottle of Whiskey in the process. "Ohh s**t. Another, another gun to my face!" Stiles then giggled crazily.

"Stiles? What the Hell is the matter with you!?" Asked Tate in a worried tone of voice as he had never seen the boy act like this before!

A sob escaped Stiles before answering. "I'm drunk man! I'm f**king drunk! I got… I got him killed… Its all my freakin' fault!"

Tate just looked at him in shock, wondering who the Hell he was talking about when Malia appeared at the door. "Dad? What's going… Stiles!?" The young Werecoyote was shocked at the sight of her sobbing boyfriend who had fallen to his knees.

Quickly crouching down, she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her chest. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry! I didn't… I didn't mean to!"

Not being used to comforting anyone, Malia wasn't really sure of what to do but then remembered the times Stiles would do things to help her when she was stressed out and started to make soothing noises while rubbing circles on his back. "Let's get him inside." Suggested her dad and Malia nodded.

Wrapping one of his arms around her, she helped him get up and brought him in and straight towards her room. Which hadn't exactly been what Mr. Tate had in mind but he doubted the two would be doing anything serious. Malia gently helped him to the bed and sat next to him before asking what happened. Managing to get out the story between his drunken slurs, hiccuping, and sobs, the two soon learned of what happened but neither could find any fault for what happened. As it wasn't like he had meant for it to happen. Kneeling in front of his daughter's boyfriend with a concerned and understanding look on his face, Mr. Tate began to speak up. "Son, what happened was not your fault and was self defense. Now yeah, he died but you couldn't have known it would happen when you took out that pin. And I will personally slap the mess outta anybody who tries to tell you different. Alright? Its not your fault."

Stiles looked up at him in shock, hardly believing what he had just heard from the older man. "Really?" Cause God, even while drunk he needed the re-assurance badly before his guilt consumed him further.

"Really." Confirmed the man and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

Malia couldn't really find it in her to be too broken up by Donovan's death as she knew full well of his hatred towards the Sheriff. But she wasn't about to say that to her boyfriend as it was the last thing he needed right now. She was happy he had come to her and her dad in his drunken state and a part of her felt that he had done it cause he knew she would understand where he was coming from due to her own guilt about getting her family killed. Malia made a promise right then and there to be with him every step of the way just as he had done for her. Stiles would eventually end up falling asleep on her after her dad left the two alone and once she gently laid him down, she wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend to provide as much comfort as possible for the boy she loves.

Stiles' showing up at the Tates would make his relationship with Malia stronger as she supported him through his guilt over Donovan's death that she felt was misplaced and for Donovan to be un-deserving of. His going to her and her dad would help the two remain strong through all the crap they dealt with from Theo, the Chimeras, the Dread Doctors, and The Beast. Malia would even kick the ever loving crap out of Theo when she found out what he was trying to pull with her boyfriend and her dad even nearly went after him with his shotgun until she was able to talk him out of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Cause if anyone would understand it would be Malia. At least I would like to think so anyway.**


	57. Some DIY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's always fun when you attempt a little DIY.

**Disclaimer: Takes place a few days after Night School.**

* * *

After the incident at the school that saw classes cancelled for Thursday and Friday to give them time to fix it up without anyone being in the way thanks to Derek Hale, Scott had decided to spend his time productively rather than mope around about Allison. So he made a list of things that needed fixing around his house and even did a little online research into how to fix any of it. A trip to the hardware store using Stiles' jeep that was funded with some saved up money Scott had would see the young Beta making his first attempt with some of the piping in the house that needed fixing. Which would take awhile considering neither he or Stiles really knew what they were doing even with the online research. But after a few mishaps and clean ups, the two eventually accomplished what they were doing when it came to the pipes. Leading to a fairly happy Melissa in the process as well. Friday would see the two fixing anything on the walls outside of the house before starting on some painting.

Melissa had even joined the two and at one point it had turned into a paint war between the three as they each tried to get the other. Culminating in the three managing to get paint on the Sheriff at the same time when he showed up to see how things were going. A big pizza dinner would occur afterwards between the four and the remaining paint job would be finished on Saturday after Scot finally woke up that following afternoon. While all that was going on, Allison Argent had either spent time by herself or with Lydia and as she came to calm down and think things through. She realized that perhaps she had been a bit hasty to judge him so quickly and a little harshly. Lydia had been of the opinion she should just make the boy sweat some but that didn't sit too well with Allison any. A talk with her aunt would help her out and after some more thinking on it, she finally reached out to Scott on Saturday.

But quickly grew to a mix of annoyance, worry, and fear about his lack of response to calls or texts. Annoyance that maybe he was ignoring her after how she had treated him, worry that something was wrong and it being the reason for her fear. It'd be around six that evening when her dad finally offered to take her over there. Causing Lydia and Jackson to follow along as well behind the two. What they all saw was a surprise however as the yard was a bit cluttered with wood and tools, even seeing Stiles' jeep driving off just as they were arriving. Melissa's car wasn't anywhere to be seen but the sounds of hammering could be heard however. After the painting had been finished up, Scott had decided to get up on the roof and try and fix it up so that there wouldn't be leaks anymore.

Which had been a challenge considering some spots were weak up there and Stiles had even fell through at one point with a foot. After putting in the last nail for one of the needed fix it areas, Scott grabbed up a nearby bottle of Gatorade and stood up as he dranked it. Allowing for his unexpected guests to catch sight of a shirtless and sweaty young man that had made the two girls lick their lips at the sight of. "SCOTT!" Called Allison, startling him in the process.

"Allison!?" Oh yeah, he was definitely surprised by the fact she was even here! Along with her dad, Lydia, and Jackson for that matter!

Setting the bottle down, he carefully made his way down the ladder and when they got a closer look at him, they all could see him also covered in wood dust as well. But it didn't stop Allison from hugging him much to his confusion considering how things had been left off between the two of them from that night. Jackson smirked at seeing the confused look on McCall's face but kept quiet. Pulling away, Allison looked him in the eyes. "Scott… I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Letting out a sigh as he returned her look, he spoke up. "I get it, I hate it, but I get it. But I'm guessing you being here means we're okay again?"

She nodded and he smiled happily. What happened next though was a little surprising as he wasn't expecting it when she hit him a bit hard on the shoulder! Making for Lydia to grin pleasedly at the sight of it. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts!?" As surely he had to have gotten his phone back by now!

Scott looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed his sore shoulder a slight distance away from her. Making Chris think he actually had enough sense to stay away to avoid being hit again. "Uhh, I've had it off and in my room since I got it back for the most part."

He got a mild glare from that from his girl. "You had me worried Scott!" Proclaimed the girl and tentatively he reached out and hugged her while muttering an apology.

Which thankfully seemed to be enough but she did promise him he would be going with her on her next shopping trip and he wasn't allowed to complain to make it up to her for causing her to worry. Scott wasn't about to deny her that so he quickly agreed. They almost lost themselves in one another's eyes until Chris started to speak up, making Allison unhappy. "It looks like you've been a little busy Scott."

"Heh, yeah, just doing a few things that need fixing up."

"Need any help?" The young man was honestly surprised by that but was quick to agree after getting over it.

Jackson even helping out was a surprise too, which had made Stiles do a double take after returning with a few pizzas when he saw the sight on the rooftop. The girls, mostly Allison had helped to tidy things up out in the yard so it wasn't looking to be quite the disaster anymore and the sight of a shirtless Chris had made Melissa blush unexpectedly when she showed up after her shift was thankfully over with. Making for things to be slightly awkward at first until Scott cleared his throat to get things back on track and to try and shake off unwanted images in his head. Lydia had even joked to Allison about the potential between the two being a real possibility if it wasn't for her mother still being in the picture. Earning the girl a very cold reaction in the form of a water hose much to her annoyance.

And with the additional help of Chris and Jackson, Scott and Stiles were able to finish off the roof and in a moment that would probably be considered genius, the young Beta even brought up the idea of a cook out for Sunday. Which would lead to it being a thing in the days to come. Scott would even come clean to the Sheriff about the fact he had lied about Derek Hale being the killer but being unsure if he was even still alive after that night, earning himself a little heat from Allison over it but thankfully she let it go soon afterwards. Life was good, at least until Chris decided to be an ass and reveal Scott's secret to Allison. A move that had backfired spectacularly thanks to the fact that at one point she had walked in on Scott wolfed out without him realizing it at first as he'd been a little focused on attempting to trap a particularly pesky mouse.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just a little thing I had in my head. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	58. Zordon's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past of the Mentor of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

**Disclaimer: Prompt request from Jokermask18 involving Zordon's past from awhile back. Hopefully I did a fairly decent job with this.**

* * *

Centuries ago on the planet of Eltar was a man known as Zordon. Who had been an exceptionally smart young man from childhood to adulthood. Though he had been unfortunately bestowed with Dwarfism. Often making him a target for the less kinder members of his people. It also had made it a bit hard for him when it came to enlisting in his planet's military but he managed to forge through regardless despite his size. His intelligence and record in battle won him the respect of many, including the likes of Dulcea, Dimitria, and others. Dulcea and Dimitria, along with two others would even serve with Zordon on the first ever Power Rangers team known as 'Squadron Five' some 25 years after he had enlisted into the Eltarian military. Which had been formed as Eltar and several other planets began to experience greater dangers in the form of terrifying monsters sent by the evil space sorceress known as Rita Repulsa. Over time however, the team would end up losing Dulcea to the planet of Phaedos as it needed a new protector of what is known as the 'Great Power' after Rita had killed the original in her quest to gain the power for herself.

Only to be driven off by Zordon, his team, and those of the planet who knew how to use the 'Great Power'. The team would go on until only Zordon remained as the others had either died or found other paths in which they could help fight against the likes of Rita and other evils of the universe. And when the time came for a new 'Squadron Five', Zordon would step down to allow his son to be the Red Ranger while he would merely act as a mentor for his son and his team. And because of the long livedness some of the races like Eltarians had, Zordon's battle with Rita would go on for 2,000 years with her at some point entering the service of the dreaded Lord Zedd. Who at one point had even been a friend of Zordon's in his youth until life had taken him down a far more horrible path. Which included the loss of his original appearance after trying to gain the powers of the Zeo Crystal for himself. Something Zordon would send to a far distant part of the universe so it wouldn't be easy to find. During the final days of the war, Zordon would gain the friendship and assistance of the robot known as Alpha 5.

Whom had been created by King Lexian of Edenoi. Sometime after that, Zordon would be tricked to a planet that would be one day known as Earth during its very primitive times under the guise of brokering a peace between his factions and Rita's factions. While there, he would come across a set of specialized Power Coins that the Morphin' Grid had evidently created and would keep them with him in order to prevent their falling into the wrong hands. Though he would be too late to prevent the sixth Coin from being taken by Rita, prompting a coin toss to see who would decide the fate of the universe with him winning. Something she didn't like at all and as a final act, would seal him in a time warp just before he banished her and her minions into a space dumpster and cast it off into the depths of space with Alpha 5's help. And because of his unique condition brought on by her, Zordon would not be able to leave Earth much to the dismay of his family and friends who still lived after all this time. So they, along with Alpha 5 would even help construct what would one day be known as the 'Command Center' by five very special teenagers with attitude. Along with constructing a special tube that would be able to prevent Zordon from being lost in the time warp.

The long lived wisened man also knew for a certainty that Rita would be back and would spend years with Alpha 5's assistance preparing for it. Including finding a map for a place on Earth known as the Desert of Despair. Allowing him to meet the being known as Ninjor, who had initially created the six Power Coins and was happy that at least 5 of them were in safe keeping. Zordon would also later learn as time went on that the Zeo Crystal he had once tossed into the far reaches of the universe was also somewhere on Earth and made sure it would be rather difficult for anyone to find it. Especially those with evil intentions. During his time on Earth, the wise sage would even have a hand in helping several factions in Japan create their own specialized Ranger teams for several threats in that area of Earth. One of those being the alien team known as the 'Electronic Squadron' as they already had years of history with the Vader Clan due to their tactics on Denzi Star. The next team would be known as the 'United Squadron', five members from different parts of the world brought together to fight the being known as Egos. And despite his misgivings, he would aid the Japanese branch of INTERPOL with creating the 'Blitzkrieg Squadron'. Featuring a group with cybernetic implants to better effectively fight off a criminal organization that was a great danger to the entire world.

However, very little of the teams would be learned of outside of Japan and Zordon since the Government there didn't want to alarm outsiders and have them thinking they were planning something. Zordon himself merely chose to stay out of Earth Politics since he didn't feel it was his place. He would however give some assistance to other teams in other parts of Earth and off it like the Aquitian Rangers and Triforia's sole Ranger. Who had formed a special connection with his planet's piece of the Zeo Crystal thanks to his rather unique birth. Though like with Japan's teams, little would be known about the few other teams other countries had created. And in the year of 1993, Zordon's belief that Rita would finally return came true thanks to a pair of Astronauts who had found her prison on the nearby Moon. "Calm down, Alpha. It is Rita, she has escaped." Soothed the centuries old being as the Command Center shook.

"Ai yi yi! What do we do!?"

"Teleport to us 5 over bearing and over emotional humans."

"NO! Not that! Not teenagers!"

"That's correct, Alpha." Replied Zordon with slight amusement in his voice.

"I was afraid of that." And with that, history was made with the summons of Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I used some of the Wiki stuff about Zordon and my own little bits to add a little more. So hopefully Jokermask and others who read this will enjoy! As for the teams mentioned, I just pretty much used the first four Sentai teams from way back in the day.**


	59. A 4th Of July Miracle! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is finally back in Texas thanks to that damned Forgiveness Project of Mr. Matthews'!

**Disclaimer: For those who wanted to see the second part!**

* * *

Oh sweet Christ had it been years since he stepped foot on to the soil of Austin, Texas! Though he had done so with a large amount of trepidation as he was only really there to confront his dead parents for the first time in years. Pappy Joe had been happier then a pig in mud that he was finally back in Austin, even if it was for a short time but the old jovial man had hoped this whole thing might get him to stay around. Even with his parents' death hanging above him. His little girlfriend Riley was like walking Sunshine in the old man's eyes and he could tell just how much the girl made his grandson happy. Especially after all the stuff he heard from Rachel while his grandson's been off in New York. Their friends was something else too and they all loved him and Cletus. Who was pretty much a hoot and a half in their view! There was of course a stigma surrounding Lucas over the whole incident with Judy The Sheep, at least until Lucas pretty much told folks to shove it where that was concerned much to little Riley's dislike and Maya and Zay's amusement.

A few fights nearly even happened too between Lucas and his old Texas friends but thankfully his new found friends including Zay had been able to prevent those. Lucas would also finally have a word with Isadora over her blatant flirting with him in front of Farkle. As the guy was tired of how that was affecting his friend. Leading to the Genius girl to be honestly shocked as she hadn't realized just how bad a thing that was since nobody had ever said anything to her. This talk would lead to her and Farkle having a very important conversation and a huge apology on her part. Along with her firmly telling him to please speak up next time instead of never saying anything. Course he had to remind her that the times he had reprimanded her was him saying something and that led to her thinking quite a bit on that whole thing and realizing he was right. But still feeling he should have said and done more then that. Those two would end up realizing that they seriously needed to work on their communication skills more and vowed to do so as neither wanted to lose what they had together.

Sunday evening of the weekend stay would finally see Lucas Friar walking into the graveyard that contained his parents. Something that he felt he had to do alone and Riley thankfully stayed in Pappy Joe's truck even if that was the last thing she wanted to do. The young man felt heavy as he walked to his parents' graves, as if his feet were covered in cinder blocks and it was something he hated a great deal. Once he got there to their graves, he just stood there, unsure of what to say until he let out a breath. "Well… I'm here and I seriously feel stupid. Cause you guys are dead and I'm not and me tryin' to talk to you just seems stupidly pointless." Grumbled the angry teenager.

He then let out a sigh along with a shake of the head. "You know what? I'm done. There's no point in this." Lucas started to walk away but then stopped in his tracks and turned back.

"NO! There is a point! There is a damn point to all this! Cause you guys!? You guys left me! Left me and Pappy Joe! All cause the two of ya had to f**king argue with one another that night! Aunt Rachel had to take me in! Do you have any idea what that was like for me!? Huh!? Do ya!? Probably not but I'll tell ya! It was scary for me cause it wasn't what I knew! Cause Pappy Joe damned well couldn't take care of me! All cause you two were bickerin' and refusin' to listen until that jackass hit us!" Tears were coming down his face as he ranted angrily at them while pacing back and forth a little.

Never realizing that Riley had gotten out of the truck at some point during his talk with his parents and had tears of her own coming down her face. As never had she heard so much emotion from him before and wondered if perhaps her dad had gone too far this time with one of his classroom ideas. Even though she doubted he had planned for this to even actually happen. "I HATE YOU! I hate you so damned much! I hate that I miss you guys, I hate that it feels like there's a hole in me cause you two aren't here with me anymore. I hate that I love you both and can never say it to you face to face and have it said back to me. I hate that I don't even actually hate you..."

Lucas had fallen to his knees by that point as the tears kept on coming. "I can't even introduce you guys to Riley. Who's like the sweetest girl I've ever even met! I sometimes still don't even get how she can even want to be with a guy like me but she does and I'm practically wrapped around her pinkie finger." Admitted the young man with a sad chuckle and a sniffle.

He then blew out a breathe. "I'm… I'm not sure I can forgive you guys. But I think… I think I can forgive myself cause I know now it wasn't my fault for what happened. Hell, it wasn't ever my fault. But maybe, maybe one day I can forgive you guys."

And strangely enough, Lucas felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, even feeling a comforting breeze on his face that made him smile a little. He then felt the small arms of Riley Matthews wrap around him and it made him chuckle. "Couldn't help yourself huh?"

"No. Sorry."

"Don't be babe. Cause believe it or not, this is helpin' even more." Riley smiled at that and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's get out of here." He said seconds later and once she helped him stand up, Lucas took one last look at the graves of his parents and then walked away with Riley wrapped around him.

Though she did take a look behind her and gave a small smile to the parents she'd never get to meet. A part of Riley hoped that this meant her boyfriend wouldn't be as angry anymore now that he had finally had this moment that he had needed more then he realized. Sure, being with her had helped lessen his anger but it was still there, but this? This just might help with that. And even if it didn't, she would stand by him no matter what. As that's what a girl like her who loves and cares for a boy like Lucas does.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	60. Zaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Zay begin to grow closer to one another.

**Disclaimer: Now, I'm not a fan of using ship names in titles but this was the best I could honestly come up with. Plus it seemed right to use for this.**

* * *

In the days to come after the whole Tacos/Missing Bear incident, Maya and Zay slowly found themselves becoming closer to one another. And it was something both liked quite a lot even though Zay tried to keep from being hopeful it might become something more then just a more solid by the day friendship. Maya herself was thankful this was even happening. The fact it had nothing to do with Riley or that stupid triangle she was forced to be part of for awhile was even better in her eyes. Their best friends were together and while they could talk to Farkle and maybe even Smackle, it just seemed so much easier to talk to one another as they could relate to one another in a few ways. An incident at one point with a Junior girl who had called Zay a particularly nasty name had gotten the girl a black eye from a very unhappy Maya and had been willing to do more then just that to the girl. Something that earned her the respect of not only the respect of the other Juniors who hadn't really liked the girl all that much.

But also the respect of the senior trio Thor, Nikki, and Francesca. The fact only Matthews, his students, and Lucas knew about it out of their circle was a surprise since the whole thing had spread around. Riley, Farkle, and Smackle wouldn't even find out til sometime later after the Junior girl had started to target them. Something that earned her another black eye from Maya and making for a fairly unhappy Riley in the process. Not that Maya cared as she wasn't about to let anyone degrade those she cared about. Zay himself swore he fell just a bit more for Maya Penelope Hart after she'd given that girl the first black eye. Unfortunately the second black eye had gotten Maya a suspension from school but she didn't even care as she had done what she felt was right. And if she was being honest with herself, and she was, she was starting to feel an attraction towards Zay.

And Maya could plainly see he was interested in her and nobody else. Something that greatly appealed to the blonde artist and decided to see where the whole thing would take them. Much to the immense happiness of Zay. Even if he was a little worried where Josh was concerned. But as Maya would point out, she knew that realistically, it just wasn't gonna work between her and Uncle Boing. That and the fact that Shawn had helpfully pointed out that someone like Josh who was pretty much entering his adult years had no business being around a teenaged girl like her. Something she had thought about and later realized he was right. And despite the fact they hadn't bothered to hide their new status, it somehow seemed like Farkle, Riley, Smackle, and Lucas never even noticed a single thing. But neither Maya or Zay were bothered by it since the lack of interruptions allowed for the two to grow pretty close as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Even encouraging the other more and more in their chosen interests. Which would give Maya some amusement for her paintings when he did Ballet right in front of her. Sometimes in one of her own skirts! Which had been an odd sight for Shawn at one point but he said nothing as he still vividly remembered the time he dressed up like a girl! Even offering a few pointers to his daughter's boyfriend. Something that amused the heck out of her for more then one reason. The fact Zay took it as seriously as he did despite the fact he didn't have too was even better in her eyes. Naturally, their friends would find out about the two of them in a way neither of the two had hoped it would happen! 3 months in to their relationship was when it would happen as well. And the two had been in Maya's room at the time making out on her bed when Lucas, Riley, Farkle, and Isadora burst through the door as the four had been wondering where the heck they were since they were 20 minutes late! Screaming could be heard after that and making for Shawn to make a remark about it. "Well, I guess those 4 finally found out." Said the man with a smile before taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

Katie lightly whacked him on the arm for it but he only gave her an unrepentant grin. Ten minutes later and the whole thing would still be quite funny for Shawn once the four had the couple on the couch and were interrogating them. "Man, I wish Cor was here for this." Muttered the man and making his wife roll her eyes at him.

"Mmm… Knowing him and you, the two of you would probably make the whole thing more crazier then it needs to be." She told him teasingly and getting a fake look of hurt as he held a hand to his chest.

"We would never!"

The look she gave him clearly told him she didn't believe a word of that. Causing him to once again grin at her. Their attention was soon turned to the kids once more as Lucas repeated himself again. "Seriously! When did this happen!? How did it happen!? Where did it happen!? And did you two know!?" Asked the former Texan as he pointed a finger towards the two adults.

"Yep."

"Of course Lucas, how could we not know?" Asked Katie reasonably.

"They knew and we didn't!? Does our years of friendship mean so little that they would know first!?" Cried out Riley.

Maya sighed as her best friend and sister in all but blood was being overly dramatic yet again. "Honey." Began the girl soothingly and sweetly.

Something that thankfully worked. "Peaches..."

Maya then got up and held her best friend's hands and looked into her eyes. "As we know by now, life tends to let adults know things first more often then it does us kids unless, you know, we're actively looking or something. So with that said, they found out on their own. And besides… Its not like we tried to hide it."

"Yeah, Sugar, we were about as in the open as a Bull in a China Shop."

"No you weren't!" Yelled out an incredulous Farkle and beating Lucas to the punch!

"Oh trust me Farks, we were. You were just too busy focusin' on other things like Izzy here for example and Lucas and Riley here have been… Well, Lucas and Riley." Countered Zay with a shrug.

"Even I have seen the two together on occasion. Acting in ways that some would consider sweet." Spoke up Smackle.

Who felt her friends, along with her boyfriend were being far too dramatic about the whole thing. Then again, they all did (Well, Riley mostly!) tend to get that way about a lot of things so she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised about this. "Why didn't you say anything Smackle?" Wondered Lucas.

She only shrugged at him. "Because, I saw no reason too."

"But what about Josh?" Riley wondered in confusion.

"Feelings change Honey, part of life. And with Zay? I'm glad it happened." Maya replied softly as she looked at Zay with a smile on her lips that made him smile back.

She reached out with a hand and he quickly took it and squeezed it as she stood beside him. Lucas felt a sense of hurt that his ol' Shortstack had moved on to his long time best friend. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a bit happy the two had clearly found one another in the way they had. And he could only hope that the two would be very happy together for however long it lasted between the two. No telling how Josh was gonna handle the whole thing unless he already had been told. But it would be a bridge to cross if it ever came down to him not knowing and then finding out. Farkle was glad to see one of the greatest girls he ever knew find some happiness with a guy like Zay. And he finally got why Maya had given that girl a black eye to begin with as he vaguely remembered that girl giving Zay a very unpleasant look at one point.

Riley was just unsure of the whole thing as she felt hurt that Maya hadn't ever came and outright told her about the whole thing. Even if they hadn't been hiding the whole thing to begin with! Which she still wasn't sure how she had missed it to begin with! The girl planned to have a very important talk with her best friend and sister in all but blood once she got her alone. And then one with Zay as well! Cause if he hurt her Peaches, there would be some kinda Heck to pay!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed!**


	61. Saving Donna Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 12th Doctor decides to do one last act for an old friend before he Regenerates.

**Disclaimer: Was originally hesitant about this one awhile back. Mainly cause I thought it might not make much sense. But, I'm gonna give it a whirl and see how it goes. Even though it would pretty much go against everything that's happened since then after 'Journey's End' but I think that's okay. Takes place after the most recent finale even though I've only seen a little bit of it. Sadly, I've missed out on quite a bit of Who in recent times but hopefully that'll change soon.**

* * *

Shortly after putting the Earth back in its rightful spot in the Cosmos, the good Doctor and his Children of Time suddenly found themselves taking an unexpected trip. One that the Old Girl herself refused to speak about no matter what the Doctor, Donna, or the Meta-Crisis Doctor tried or said. Naturally, this really hadn't settled too well with the Doctor considering the window for returning Rose to Pete's World was limited, along with Donna's mind possibly going at any moment and that was the last thing he wanted to see happen. A knock came upon the doors of the Tardis, further confusing everyone. Though it seemed the knocker wasn't content to wait for anyone to answer the door as an older man came inside. "If all of you would come outside, it would be very appreciated."

"I'm not sure who you are, but now's really not a good time." The 10th Doctor told him with a bit of urgency in his voice.

Making everyone aside from the Meta-Crisis curious about that. "I know your concerns and I've taken percautions, as a matter of fact, one of those concerns is why I'm here. Now, all of you, come outside."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment. "You're me, aren't you?"

"I am. Though I'm not long for being in this body."

"Really? I thought as an older him, you look really great." Remarked Jackie Tyler offhandedly and gaining a snicker or two.

The silver haired Doctor eyed her for a moment and smiled. "Oh, trust me, I'm not an older him. Just a different face. Technically a 13th face."

"No one really wants to know what I'm thinking right now." Remarked Jack as he stared at the older Doctor and the one he was familiar with.

Though more so with his previous self more then this one given the time that had been spent prior to the Game Station. "Probably for the best, Jack, as we've got some serious business that needs attending too. Now, all of you, outside!" Ordered the silver haired Doctor as he was tired of wasting time.

A frown could be seen on the current Doctor's face but he and the others complied with the future version's request and went outside. Rose wondering what all this was about and if whether or not she was with this version of the Doctor. To her surprise however, along with everyone else's, there was more then just one Tardis in the area. "Oh, me mum is gonna have a field day with this." Muttered Donna.

Though given the shock her mom seemed to be in while Gramps was just looking ecstatic over everything, told her that her mother would probably have a reaction sometime later when the shock wore off. And she hoped she wouldn't be there for that! She and the others watched as the doors of the other Tardis' opened and the first ones out was a man wearing a bowtie and a Brunette haired girl, followed by the Doctor Mickey, Jackie, Rose, and Jack had all known first, and out of the last Tardis that was there was a rather old looking man with a cane. "Well now, I see we're all here." Stated the old man as he came up to them.

He then stopped and turned around. "Oh yes, come on out please." Requested the old man towards his Tardis and making those present curious.

And what the bowtie wearing man saw greatly surprised him. "Amy and Rory Pond!? But how!?"

"A little thing called cooperation actually." Informed the silver haired Doctor and not saying anymore on the subject.

Amy and Rory looked a bit older but none the less, the bowtied man was pleased to see them and they him. A heartfelt moment was had between the three as everyone else watched on. Though Rose was frowning a bit but kept quiet after having had her own reunion with the Doctor she first met. "Lets never go to Manhattan again!"

"Have to agree with you there, Raggedy Man!"

"If we do end up there again, I'm bringing my sword."

Bowtie laughed at that, knowing Rory would do exactly that and not fighting against it at all. "I'm gonna have to make myself forget that." Muttered the 9th Doctor.

"Agreed." Came the older man and the tenth Doctor's responses.

"Right, now that we've all had our moments, I believe its time we got to business." Declared the silver haired Doctor in a serious tone of voice.

"What exactly is goin' on anyway?" Wondered Mickey curiously.

Martha stepped up next to him with a curious look on her face. "And how exactly can there be so many Doctors in one place? I didn't think that was even possible."

"We did just move Earth back into its proper place, so I'd say anything's possible." Reasoned Mickey.

Something she thought about for a moment. "Good point."

"Let's just say that its risky, but it can be done. Though bickering tends to happen when you get two or more of us in the same room." Informed the Doctor most of them were quite familiar with by that point.

"Good times." Remarked the Meta-Crisis with a smile on his face.

Not caring about the glares he was getting from the Doctors for his words as he knew they would have a very different opinion! "Moving on, especially before Donna's mind burns away cause of the Time Lord Consciousness and ruining my plans since I want to avoid wiping her mind again in order to save her again."

"You know that could have ramifications." Warned the bowtie Doctor seriously.

"I'm aware, and I could frankly care less." That and he had assurances from those on Gallifrey that this would work favorably in his favor.

How favorably wasn't revealed but he didn't care as Donna was one of the greatest people he ever knew and what he had done back in his tenth self had been something he hated to this day despite it being around 4 billion years later for him personally. "I hope this doesn't offend, but what Doctors are you?" Wondered Martha curiously as she looked at the cane having man and the bowtie one.

The cane having one answered first. "I am the first and original. The genuine article you might say." Informed the man a bit proudly.

"And I'm the 11th, technically speaking I'm actually the 12th but that's neither here nor there." Added the 11th Doctor as he waved his hands about.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we, even you Handy, need to gather round Donna and take the Time Lord Consciousness from her into ourselves." Ordered the 12th Doctor, not wanting to waste anymore time.

The Doctors and Handy did so and with further instructions from the 12th, the 10th placed his hands on the sides of Donna's head while the others grabbed one another by the shoulder to connect to him in a circle around Donna. Who was nervous and hoping like Hell this would work and hoping her mother wouldn't cause a scene that would disrupt things. Everyone watched in silence as a golden glow began to come from Donna and come up into the air above her and the Doctors. Soon, the golden glowing energy went into the Doctors, making them glow until it stopped. Showing that their bodies had completely absorbed the energy into themselves. "Well now, I feel about a hundred years younger after that." Remarked the 1st Doctor after letting go of his future selves.

"Makes me wish I had a Fez, cause Fezzes are cool you know."

"No, they aren't! By Rassilon, what was I thinking in that body!?" Moaned the 12th Doctor with a shake of the head.

"OY!"

Snickers were heard after that while Donna had a moment with her family. All three being relieved she was going to be okay. Relief the Children of Time, the Ponds, and Clara all felt as well. "Thank you." Sylvia said gratefully towards the 12th Doctor.

"No need for thanks. I'm just glad it was able to happen. Now, time for Rose to be getting back to Pete's World as those helping me keep the path to there open can't do so much longer." Granted, he was lying but they didn't need to know that.

"WHAT!? WHY!? I didn't go through what I did just to go back there!"

"Considering your actions are a reason for why the Daleks were able to bring back Davros? Your lucky I'm not insisting on taking you to the Shadow Proclamation, Rose Tyler! And no, Handy won't be going with you either as that, now that I think about it, is a cruelty of sorts even HE doesn't deserve!"

Handy felt relieved as Hell by that while Rose was getting highly pissed off. Not liking how this was going at all! As she was meant to be with the Doctor, no matter what! Not stuck in Pete's World! "Rose, take your medicine and don't fight about it." Warned her mother seriously.

Gaining a glare in return that she matched with perhaps a greater intensity then her daughter could never match. "I refuse. I belong HERE."

"You belong in Pete's World, young lady. Where you will never have resources to try and come here again. As who knows what you might unleash then." Said the 1st Doctor as he came towards her.

Rose glared hotly at him before looking to the Doctors she was most familiar with and not liking it when she found no support from them. She was about to say something when she felt something touch her and then knew nothing. Causing everyone to look at Donna. "What? She was gonna fight us about it and I figured why waste time?"

That got her amused reactions in return. "Now that that's over with, time for us to get out of here." Stated the 12th Doctor as he noticed a certain glow about him.

"Can I be taken to 1913? There's uhh… Someone I think I'd like a chance to possibly spend my life with." Admitted Handy.

"I'll take you once everyone's back home." Offered the 10th.

Handy nodded gratefully at that and with nods to one another, the Doctors departed. Sylvia and Wilf would even go with Donna on the Tardis to take everyone home and to Pete's World to drop off Jackie and Rose while Mickey went back with the Doctor since he had nothing left for him on Pete's World. Handy would have quite the reunion with Joan, whom he'd marry and have a very happy life with for many years. 12's changing of events where Donna Noble was concerned would turn out to be for the better as it would create a future a bit more different then the one 11 and 12 were familiar with. 10's song would change to a much different one, one of happiness as he and Donna would end up married. Their wedding reception would even have the surprise guest in the form of Jenny showing up and causing quite the tearful but happy reunion to occur.

10 wouldn't regenerate for another 1300 years, and because of this, would be the one to meet the likes of the Ponds, the occasional meet up with River Song, Clara Osborn, the Paternoster gang, Stormageddon and his father, and so many others in his adventures. And much like 11 had done, had spent a large number of years on Trenzalore until he grew old and went to town on the Daleks. Changing his future gravesite thanks to the influence of Jenny and Clara and became the bowtie wearing 11th Doctor after regenerating.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Went through a couple of re-writes with this and it still feels kinda lacking. But none the less, hope you folks enjoyed! Was originally gonna have all the Doctors but that felt like it was a bit much so went with this in the end.**


	62. Return To Old Friends And A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war is finally over, the man once known as the Doctor chooses to leave once again in order to try and escape his actions during the Last Great Time War.

**Disclaimer: This is a little something I thought of where the War Doctor was concerned! In this, only the Daleks ended up defeated and Gallifrey lives on and is re-building.**

* * *

Amidst all the celebrating that was occurring on the planet of Gallifrey was an old man who was not quite as willing to celebrate. For centuries now, he and his people had been at war with the race known as the Daleks in what was known as the 'Last Great Time War'. A war that had seen the extinction of quite a few other races in the universe before they managed to find a way to prevent the war from spreading any further. The man had long forgotten how old he was and after seeing a group of children die in front of him thanks to a few Daleks, he'd finally had enough and decreed 'No More' and set out to finally end the war. Using the Moment and gaining the idea to combine Ace's old Nitro 9 with a specialized virus that would infect every single Dalek and then blow them up. A feat that took a considerable amount of time for the man once known as the Doctor and wearing him down even more. The act was a terrible one as it was genocide but he had seen no other way to end the war and he hadn't wanted to see his own people burn thanks to one possibility the Moment had shown him.

No one, not even Romana or the others he called friend or those he served with on his own planet were willing enough to get in his way as they all knew this had had a heavy toll on him. Knowing that his need to leave was greatly needed and that one day, he would be back when his actions weren't so heavy on him. They would re-build without him and hopefully not need him for anything as well even though they knew he would probably come to help without a moment's thought given all they'd been through since the war's beginning. The old man formerly known as 'The Doctor' and for several centuries as 'The Warrior' until he grew tired of the name and insisted on being called 'Theta' trudged wearily into his beaten up old Tardis, who gave him a comforting hum that eased his hearts and soul some as the door closed behind him. "Old Girl… I leave where we go in your hands." He declared in a tired voice.

A hum was his response as the levers and the like on the console in front of him began to move of their own accord, giving off a sound as they disappeared that meant hope to many through out Time and Space. Along with something a bit darker to others as well who weren't particularly interested in hope.

**March 12th, 2005, Somewhere in Britain**

At the home of the semi-retired Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, was something of a party going on. Albeit, a small of old friends. All of whom had a special connection with the Time Lord known as the Doctor. Those in attendance at the Brigadier's home were Sarah Jane Smith, Ian and Barbara Wright-Chesterton, The Brig's wife Doris, Harry Sullivan, Jo Jones, Grace Holloway, John Benton, Mike Yates, and Ace McShane. This hadn't been the first time they'd gathered in the past and it had become a regular thing when possible for them. Along with others of the Doctor's Companions if they were in the same time zone as them or alive. For Grace, this had been her third time amongst the group sometime after Sarah Jane had come in search of her and she was still quite heavily amazed by the history the man had with all of them. Even wishing yet again she had gone with him when he offered a second time after her attempts to combine Human and Time Lord DNA had failed horrifically. "I say, its good to be amongst you all once more." Declared Harry Sullivan quite happily.

"Hear hear!" Said both Benton and Yates at the same time and clinked their glasses together.

As it was truly great to be amongst old friends who you could speak openly with on some things and not have to hide. "I'm surprised Kate's not here, Brigadier." Remarked Sarah Jane curiously.

"Ah, well, she had business to attend too at UNIT I'm afraid."

"Oh, perhaps next time she will be able to attend. I'm sure Osgood would love that." Replied Sarah Jane with an amused smile on her lips.

Knowing that the girl was quite the fan of the Doctor and even wore several things on her that were a shout out of sorts to several of the Doctor's incarnations. The Brig was going to say something about that when a noise caused him to stop. A noise he hadn't heard in years, causing him to look in the direction it was coming from and he wasn't the only one. Alistair and the others watched in shock as the Tardis herself appeared before them and looking like she'd seen better days! "Huh, she looks to have seen better days." Jo observed with some worry to her voice.

"This is ACE!" Screamed out Ace excitedly as she had rather missed the Professor a great deal!

And even began to walk towards the doors of the Tardis when they opened, revealing a tired looking old man in an outfit that looked quite suited to battle rather then adventures and the like. "Hah, I should have known the Old Girl would do something like this. But I am not displeased by it..." Said the old man in a weary, tired sounding voice as he came out of the Tardis.

The others watched on, curious and concerned about the old man who was clearly the Doctor and the state the Tardis was in. "Pr-Professor?" Ace asked uncertainly.

"That… Is a name I've not heard in centuries my girl."

One that made him think of years past with a great fondness in his hearts of those days when it came to traveling about Time and Space with Ace. An excited squeal left the older Ace's mouth and she ran towards him and hugged him. Earning a laugh from the old Doctor as he hugged her back. "I'm quite happy to see you too!"

Those watching the scene wondered how long exactly the centuries had been for the much older looking Doctor. Grace herself knew this couldn't be the one she had met back in America in the 90's, which gave a slight pang in her chest. They all watched as the two pulled apart and the Doctor stared at Ace with a happy expression on his worn face. "It does my hearts good to see you, Ace."

"And mine, Professor! Oh this is just ace that you came here of all days!"

"Suppose you should thank the Tardis for that one since I let her decide where to go this time around."

Ace smiled at that, long used to her Professor's eccentricities even years later. "Will do!"

Alistair walked up to the two with a happy smile on his face at the sight of his old friend. "Doctor! A wonderful surprise to see you here my old friend." Greeted the man as he extended his hand for his old friend to shake.

One the Doctor took and shook with a wince. "That… Is also a name I've not heard in centuries… Not since I began to take part in the war..."

"War? What war?" Wondered Yates in concern.

Concern the others were feeling as well in great amounts and both Ian and Barbara were thankful they knew of their old friend's ability to Regenerate or they would be pretty confused right now. The Doctor looked towards him. "The one between my people and the Daleks. The one that lasted nearly ten centuries for me. The one where I broke the promise of the Doctor and can no longer rightfully call myself that name any longer. Especially after I took a horrible action to end the war that saw every Dalek die." Informed the tired old man in sadness and self loathing.

"Good Lord." Breathed out Ian as Barbara clutched to him with glistening eyes. Doris stared on sadly at her husband's oldest friend.

There was no warning for it, but Sarah Jane, Grace, Jo, Barbara, and Ace all ended up hugging the Doctor tightly to provide him comfort in his moment while the men bowed their heads in respect for their friend and the actions he had taken to end his people's war. "I am so very tired..." Murmured the man they all knew and respected and even loved.

"You can rest in our guest room, old friend. For as long as you want." Alistair told him and he nodded.

The ladies helped guide him to the house but before he went in, he turned to look at the Brigadier and the others. "As I am no longer the Doctor due to my having no right to the name, you may refer to me as Theta. Or the Professor if all of you wish." He told them tiredly before allowing the ladies to lead him off.

Those remaining looked at one another, wondering how they would help their old friend in his greatest time of need. "No matter what he's done… He still is and always will be the Doctor to me." Declared Benton strongly.

"Hear hear!" Called out the other men.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Depending on feedback and the like, this could be a full on story featuring the War Doctor as he goes forward after the war.**


	63. That Old West Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random appearances of blue lights make for interesting trips.

**Disclaimer: A random if possibly dumb idea I came up with awhile back. Set during season 2 during the scene at Scott's when they learn the Kanima is Jackson.**

* * *

When the Kanima made itself known, followed by Lydia coming out on to the front steps and making everybody realize that she's not the Kanima after all. Things took a nosedive after the realization that it was Jackson himself and the shapeshifted teenager decided that instead of running off, he was going to attack them. Scaring the absolute Hell out of Lydia in the process and mobilizing Scott, Derek, and Boyd into action while Stiles and Allison kept Lydia out of the way. In so doing, Allison even called her father to get over to Scott's quickly as the Kanima was attacking them and things could get bloody if he went after the police that were starting to arrive. Which included the Sheriff himself and if it wasn't for Stiles' quick intervention, Scott, Derek, and Boyd would be getting shot at. The three did their best to try and get the Kanima down but he was proving to be an absolute pain in the ass.

Things only got worse when Melissa showed up and started to freak out over the whole thing. Causing Scott to lose focus over her being there and the Kanima taking advantage of it. Though the young Beta was thankfully able to avoid its paralytic claws. Chris showing up with some firepower caused the thing to flee since he wasn't exactly willing to hold back on account of the Werewolves being in the area. Something that had gotten him into some hot water with not only Allison, but the Sheriff and Melissa as well despite her freaked out state of mind. Since hello! Some sort of creature or not, Scott is still her son thank you very much and she does not appreciate him getting shot at and being considered collateral damage! But then something strange happened as a big blue light surrounded Scott and swallowed him up before anyone could do anything about it.

Causing a mass freak out to happen in the wake of his disappearance along with tears from both Melissa and Allison. Isaac and Erica were highly confused when they were shook awake as nothing really made sense to the two. Hell, Lydia could definitely sympathesize with them considering she was just as confused too! Twenty minutes later would have Deputies and even some of Chris' men out in Beacon Hills looking for the missing Scott when just down the street, the blue light appeared once again and this time spat out a man on a horse going at a full run until he called for the animal to stop. "Whoa!"

After stopping the run, the man and his horse then made their way up to the gathered bunch who were all highly confused and suspicious of this stranger. Once up to them, he got off his horse and gave it a gentle pat and walked up a bit more to them and tipped his hat to them. "Boy has it been a spell since I saw the lot of ya."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as none of them had a single clue to who the Cowboy even was. "Umm… Who the Hell are you?" Asked Lydia as she was just tired of all the nonsense weirdo crap thank you very much!

A chuckle escaped the man. "Now that's the Lydia I remember." Remarked the man fondly before taking off his hat.

And revealing what looked to be an older Scott McCall! Which just shouldn't be possible at all as before he got swallowed up by that blue light he was just a sixteen year old boy! "S-Scott!?" Asked Melissa in a disbelieving tone.

He smiled warmly at her and before anyone could stop him, he wrapped her up in a hug and after pulling back a little he spoke up. "The sight of you is somethin' I reckon to be a pleasant sight for these old eyes momma!"

The way his eyes sparkled with happiness in only a way that Scott could made the woman's eyes go wide before ultimately passing out in his arms. The fact he didn't even look bothered by that was a surprise factor. "Well, I 'bout expected that."

After ensuring that yes, he is in fact Scott McCall and getting the Deputies and hunters called off their search, he brought his mom into the house and put her on the couch to sleep off her shock with a cover placed on her. He then greatly surprised everyone again by socking Chris Argent right in the jaw! "Dad!" Cried out Allison as she rushed to him and wondering why the Hell her aged boyfriend would do that!

As she placed her hands on him, her father looked up at Scott with a glower on his face. "Lordy Lord have I been waitin' fifteen years to do that!"

_F-F-Fifteen!? Just where was he!?_  Thought the young Argent even though she was not happy with him for punching her dad!

"You were gone for fifteen years?" Questioned Lydia in an unsure tone.

"Yep."

"How… How's that even possible!? You get sucked into some kind of time bubble!?" Asked Stiles as he flailed his arms wildly and making for the Wolves to have to move to avoid being hit by his arms.

Scott just chuckled at his old friend's antics. "Near as I can reckon, that's exactly what happened pardner. Sent me all the way back to the Old West too."

That bit of information further shocked everyone as Chris stood up with that glower still on the returned Scott. "If I didn't want you near my daughter before, I definitely don't want you near her now."

Allison made to protest that but a raised hand from Scott stopped her. "Not to worry Argent, not to worry your little head about that at all." Drawled the man in that Old Western accent of his he apparently wound up with from being stuck in that time period for fifteen freaking years!

His words though made the young Argent girl unhappy as they were supposed to be fighting against her father's wishes! Even if he is way older now! But before she could say anything about it, Melissa started to stir and when her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was them. "Oh God… That, that wasn't a dream was it?"

"Apparently not." Answered Boyd dryly and getting a smack from a bewildered Erica for it.

"And yes, I'll submit to any blood testin' ya want done ma." Promised Scott and the woman nodded fervently at that.

Thirty minutes later would see everyone at the hospital as they waited on the blood results. Though they all certainly had plenty of things to keep them occupied by asking Scott all sorts of questions about his time away. One of those answers angered Allison greatly as she would learn he had gotten married of all things during his fifteen years away! Sure, she got that he never thought he would be coming back but it was just so unfair for this to happen! But then she figured that since his wife is long in the past and pretty much dead at this point, they could still be together no matter what her father says. Which got her a heated glare from the man himself, not that she cared! Scott though just smiled and said that things are a little more interesting then she thinks where his wife is concerned.

And once the blood results finally came back, Melissa wasn't sure if whether or not she should be happy or greatly saddened by the fact she missed out on fifteen years of his life. But at the least, she was damned happy that he was even back! Even if it would take her some time to come to grips with it all. And as she would come to learn in the coming days, she and the others would learn that Scott had plenty of secrets stemming from his time in the past. Among those being a True Alpha when he asserted control of Derek's Betas much to the man's dislike and let loose with one Hell of a howl that brought his Pack to their location. A Pack that included Kira 'Thunder Gal' McCall-Yukimura, who also happened to be the wife he mentioned at the hospital. His Pack had been smart through out the years to manage to survive to the present day to be able to re-unite with their time tossed Alpha.

Among them included Liam 'Steamer' Dunbar, his nickname being on account of the fact of his anger being so hard to control. Which as Scott would learn would be something called IED. Liam's best friend Mason 'Smarts' Hewitt, Hayden 'Tough as Nails' Romero, Josh 'Raiju' Diaz, who to this day is the host of a Raiju beast. Allowing for his apparent longevity. And to round out his Pack, Tracy Stewart and Kira Yukimura. Liam and Hayden had been Scott's only two full on Betas he himself had made while the others aside from Josh and Kira had been Bitten by other Alphas. Kira as the others would learn is something known as a Thunder Kitsune. Giving Allison more of a reason to dislike the woman even with her easy going personality that she still managed to retain even after long years of living. And with their help, Jackson was able to be rounded up fairly quickly in a matter of days and helped to make the transition to a Werewolf.

Scott would then have no bones about the fact he'd shoot both Matt and Gerard right between the eyes with his revolvers since the two were nothing but trouble. And when Jackson was feeling more receptive to visitors other then Lydia, he'd tell the boy about the man who would be ultimately responsible for his even being around today. Giving Jackson a form of closure about finally knowing who his birth family had been.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So yeah, probably not my greatest idea ever but here it is anyway. Hell, I might even do a full on story one day featuring his little trip to the Old West.**


	64. Let's Bowl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly banter between Liam and Brett turns into something neither of the two were expecting!

**Disclaimer: So there was a bowling game on tv when my mom and I were at a Pizza joint a long while back and said game wound up inspiring this. Set sometime after season 5 but ignores the problematic crap regarding Kira's powers the Dread Doctors caused.**

* * *

It was Liam and Brett's fault really. At least in Scott's eyes anyways! Well, Stiles too since he ended up getting roped into the whole thing! Said thing started up when Liam and Brett started up some friendly banter between themselves that later led to a night of bowling that included Hayden and Lori as well. Liam and Hayden had ended up losing to the siblings and making for some good natured grumbling from the Beta later on that Stiles wound up over hearing. Some teasing on his part with Liam until it backfired on him after the boy turned it on him by calling him a chicken when he tried to get out of challenging Brett himself would see Stiles in a one on one game with the Beta from Satomi's Pack. Malia had even been there for support of the future Deputy of Beacon Hills as well, which was a nice benefit to their slow path back to one another too. Unfortunately, Stiles ended up losing much to his chagrin and Malia would end up challenging Brett herself to defend his supposedly lost honor.

Even scoring a victory against the boy too much to his surprise and earning herself a surprise kiss from Stiles that she definitely wasn't about to complain about! Naturally, this led to more games between the five teenagers until one of the adults from Satomi's Pack got involved. Jeb, who'd been a champion bowler back in the day had wound up becoming a force to be reckoned with much to the dismay of Team Dunbar. Their fourth loss to Jeb's bowling skills even wound up reaching Scott's ears and the Alpha could hardly believe what he was hearing! Heck, after that disastrous game of bowling during his time with Allison, he had put the game itself to the far reaches of his mind to never be able to surface again! And yet it managed to come back thanks to his friends and Satomi's bunch! Kira however had gotten excited at the prospect of a game of bowling and even insisted on joining their friends for it much to his unfortunate luck.

Brett, in a bold move on his part, even challenged Scott to a one on one game and seeing no way out of it thanks to his friends and girlfriend rooting him on, accepted the challenge. A challenge he unfortunately lost thanks to the fact his skills in bowling still sucked! Earning himself quite a bit of mocking from his friends and even Kira a little as well. Who Scott paid back by tickling the ever loving crap out of! His loss to Brett reached Satomi and the Japanese Alpha, despite never having played a game of bowling in her life, decided to see what all the fuss was about herself. Bringing along the rest of her Pack for it all too! A certain little birdie by the name of Kira even informed her mother about Satomi joining in on the fun and the nine hundred year old woman couldn't leave it alone as the image of her old friend doing something like that was just too much to pass up! Prompting a one on one game between the two old friends with Noshiko managing a narrow win in the end.

This led to the two getting face to face with one another and big smiles could be seen on both their faces as they talked trash to one another. Leaving Scott somewhat worried a fight was going to happen if they kept going like they were! To his shock however, a full on challenge would get thrown down between his Pack and Satomi's after Noshiko boldly made said challenge that declared Scott could beat the woman at the game. Making him feel stunned as Hell over it all! Satomi unsurprisingly accepted her old friend's challenge and word ended up quickly spreading like wildfire through out the Supernatural community of Beacon Hills and outside of it. Leaving for some surprised individuals such as Jackson, Isaac, Ethan, and Chris. Jackson would even end up coming to the game just to watch the whole crazy thing for himself. Team McCall would feature Stiles, Hayden, Liam, Noshiko, and Scott as team captain while Team Ito would feature Brett, Lori, Jeb, Rachel, and Satomi as team captain. As per the conditions of the challenge, the first team to win three games would be declared the winner. Melissa would even be there for it too with a camera on hand as something like this just couldn't be passed up on to record!

Lydia was having the time of her life watching the whole thing as she rather loved bowling and hoped she could be involved the next time around, something that got a look of horror on Scot's face when he heard that much to her's and several others' amusement. The challenge certainly proved to be exactly that as the game went on with Team Ito leading the way in points while Hayden and Noshiko did their best to help their team since the boys weren't exactly the greatest players around. In the end though, their efforts proved to be in vain as Lori herself got the final winning point much to the sheer happiness of her team. Noshiko would even give a bow of respect to the girl before sharing one with her old friend while Jackson found himself on his knees from all the laughter he'd been doing after seeing McCall lose! Prompting another challenge to occur and this time from Lydia much to his shock and when the time came, it'd be him as team captain during the next challenge with her as her team's captain. Which was an all girl's team with her, Lori, Hayden, Satomi, Noshiko, and Kira on the team.

As for Jackson's team, it would feature him, Scott, Stiles, Liam, Mason, and Ken with the rest of the Pack members of McCall and Ito being impartial to the whole thing. Unfortunately for the boys, Girl Power would be the clear winner and Chris Argent would begin to seriously consider staying far away from the town if they were all seriously starting to get caught up in bowling of all things!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that was fun! Jeb is the bearded member of Satomi's Pack who was actually nameless on the show so I decided to give him that name. Much like Rachel, who is the older brunette looking woman of the Ito Pack who had no name.**


	65. Ye Old Puppypile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent McCall winds up with a surprise when he shows up and sees a sight he wasn't expecting!

**Disclaimer: This is a prompt request from emelie0204 who wanted to see someone walk in on the Pack having a Puppypile. Set after the gang gets back from Mexico in the final fourth season episode.**

* * *

Agent Rafael McCall let out a pleased sigh at the sight of the house his son and ex wife lives in. As the ride back to Beacon Hills had been a long and tiring one that he was glad was over with. Though it being almost eleven at night, the man was curious as to why Stiles was even here when he probably should be at home on a school night. But then again, Stiles tended to do his own thing to the beat of his own drum no matter the consequences involved. Using his key, he let himself in after getting to the front door and when he makes his way to the front room, he receives quite a shock after turning on the lights! As right in front of him is a mass pile of teenagers laid out in front of the couch with the tv showing static! Scott's head is visible above it all as it can be seen turned to the left on the couch's cushions and from the looks of things, its clear his son's been up to something judging by the way he looks dirty. The man figured he must have been too tired to clean up if he was willing to be in the position he was in now.

The Yukimura girl's face was snuggled into his son's neck and splayed out across them was the Tate girl and Stiles who were looking rather close together while using Scott and the Yukimura girl as pillows for their heads. A bit lower was Lydia Martin as she laid across their bodies and pretty much making it so that their legs wouldn't be able to get much movement as they slept. A young blonde boy was even somewhat snuggled up next to her with an African American boy's head propped up on the boy's side as his body laid straight as it leaned down to the floor with his hands clasped together. On the recliner sat Derek Hale with former US Marshal Braeden on his lap and a shotgun clasped tightly in her hands, both were asleep as well and the Agent couldn't help but wonder how any of these people were able to sleep like they were! And had he thought better about his next course of action, he never would have done what he did next. Which was basically a loud clearing of the throat.

The response to that greatly surprised him however when everyone aside from the African American boy got on their feet in record time with Braeden cocking her shotgun as she looked around wildly and he soon found himself shoved up against the wall thanks to the Tate girl. "Whoa! Malia! Its just Scott's dad!" Called out Stiles as he quickly came over and squeezed her shoulder.

She looked at her boyfriend in confusion before thankfully letting go. "That's… Some grip you have there." Remarked the man cautiously as he rubbed his throat.

Malia simply shrugged. "Good living in the woods." She replied simply, making Stiles grin at her.

Mason got up with a groan as he rubbed his head. "Remind me not to lay on you guys again cause that just hurt." Muttered the boy as he went to sit down on the couch while Liam just chuckled at him.

Though Mason was just relieved they weren't being attacked by one of those bone wearing guys again since it took a freaking explosive to stop one the last time! Scott came up to his dad as he and everyone else relaxed after realizing there was no threat and the older man could see that it wasn't just Scott who looked dirty. The fact the Yukimura girl had what looked to be dried blood on her worried him quite a bit. As that meant something had to have happened recently and it must have been serious. Especially judging by the reaction they all had when he cleared his throat. "What, what are you doing here dad?" Asked Scott in slight confusion after walking up to him.

"Aside from finding myself with more questions then answers, I'm finally done with my review and I thought I'd come back for that talk I wanted to have with you. And to help fix up a few things."

Scott understandably looked nervous and even gulped a little. Kira thankfully however sensed what her boyfriend was feeling and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Making him turn to her and smile in thanks and getting a smile back from her. "Talk? Like the sex talk? Cause I kinda think you're a little late for that one." Threw out Stiles and getting a mild glare from the elder McCall for his words.

"Thanks for the input Stiles, helpful as always." Replied the Agent and getting an infuriating grin from the boy in return.

"Hey, that's me. Full of help."

The tension between the two was felt by everybody in the room and it made for an uncomfortable environment. One Malia was about ready to do something about in a less than peaceful way. "Dad, Stiles, now's not the time. I remember the talk you're wantin' but can it wait til another time? There's a lot to what you're wantin' to know and it involves a few secrets that aren't mine to tell."

"This isn't some gang thing is it? Cause you know you can always come to me about it and I'll help you. And that goes for all of you."

"What? No! That's not it at all, I promise. I mean I can tell you the stuff that relates to me specifically but anything else beyond that would require gettin' permission as its a pretty big thing."

"How long would that take?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know, a few days maybe?" While it probably wouldn't actually take that long it would buy him the time he needed to prepare himself for this particular conversation with his dad.

Kira had a feeling her mother wouldn't be too willing to share any secrets and Scott would be willing to accept that. Which would probably make it somewhat hard for him to tell the whole story but she had faith he would be able to come up with something to work around anything related to the Kitsune stuff related to her and her mother. Malia honestly didn't care if the man knew so long as she didn't wind up back in Eichen or that her dad didn't find out about any of it. Hell, she would likely do some damage if anyone tried to throw her back in Eichen! Derek wasn't exactly on board with the idea but he trusted Scott and who knows, maybe having someone like his dad involved would help them out a lot in some ways. Stiles just thought it was a bad idea since he still had no love for the man. After a minute or two of silence, Rafael gave a nod. "Alright, you got the time you need son."

His son sagged in relief as Mason sat up. "Hey, can I be around for that? Somethin' tells me its gonna be crazy if it somehow involves that bone guy Lydia and I got cornered by at the school."

Liam looked panicked as he looked to Scott on what to do. "He helped Lydia out but ultimately its up to you. Just know I'm fine with it."

His Beta nodded at that and after a little thinking about it, realized that letting his best friend in on the whole thing was the right thing to do. Yeah, you're invited for that man. I just hope you won't see me any differently after it."

"Hey, if you can accept me for being gay, then I can accept whatever it is you got involved in." Responded Mason easily.

Liam smiled at that and then got a wide eyed look on his face when he realized what time it was. Which got everyone ready to head out of the house and to their own homes with promises to get together as soon as possible for the next day. Save for Kira who had called her parents earlier on that she was gonna be staying the night at Scott's. Rafael gave a look at her. "Oh! Umm… I'm staying the night actually."

"I really don't think that's appropriate young lady."

"Dad, relax. Her parents and my mom are fine with it. 'Sides, we can be trusted." Informed Scott and wrapping an arm around Kira, the two left the front room with his dad looking on at the whole thing in surprise.

He'd leave it alone for now but he would definitely be asking about it soon enough!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed that emelie! Sorry if it wasn't as funny as you were looking for!** **Also for future requesters, NEVER approach me about requests featuring adults having sex with teenagers. That's some pedo/rape crap and I don't do that at all.**


	66. The Tide Cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Oliver returns from being presumed dead for 5 years, he encounters a vigilante who is not all that pleased with his methods.

**Disclaimer: This was suggested by highlander348 sometime ago. Though originally the suggestion included the character being a female, but I decided to go with a male instead. Though I may go ahead and do a female version in the future.**

* * *

For years since he was a boy and was with out a father for several years after his beloved wife's death, Tommy Merlyn had been hiding a secret that a very rare few knew about. In fact, only the staff at his father's mansion knew anything about it and even helped him master his powers despite the fact they were clearly out of their element and swore an oath to never mention a thing to his father. Something young Tommy had been happy over as he wasn't too sure how the man would react. And even to this day as an adult, he hadn't told the man. Now you might be wondering what sort of gift our good man Tommy Merlyn has, and well its like this. He has the power to control water, though is unable to create it. And over the years he had gained enough control to not slip up and get himself revealed and hadn't even thought of doing anything special with it. That is until his best friend and brother in all but blood Oliver 'Ollie' Queen was lost at sea and presumed dead.

That and a random trip to the Glades while drunk out of his mind after Oliver's funeral that got him a brutal beating from some thugs had him making a monumental decision to do something about the way things were with himself, for the Glades, and the whole of Starling City. And so donning a pretty horrible outfit at first to conceal his identity and started helping people down in the Glades. The outfit consisting of black jeans, black boots, a tight short sleeved blue shirt, and a blue mask that only showed his eyes. Of course a few times he had gotten his butt kicked thanks to a lack of training and not having access to a source of water. And boy had it been fun in coming up with lies for why he had been so badly hurt.

Later on, he wound up going to Ted 'Wildcat' Grant for training and for whatever reason decided to learn the art of the sword through other means. Though his blade wasn't sharp enough to kill someone as he had no desire to have any thug's death on his conscience. He even later acquired a gourd that strapped to his back and carried water inside. It had taken a bit of getting used to due to the weight of it thanks to the water inside, but he eventually did so. But resolved to somehow find a way to prevent the weight issue from a problem.

That brutal beating he had suffered truly had made him grow up as he had wound up becoming less of a playboy and being more serious about some things, much to Malcolm's liking. By the time he met Ted Grant, Tommy had started to call himself Tide as he felt it was a fitting name due to his water based powers. And even for a time worked alongside Ted and his partner until things had gone bad for his new friends and Ted wound up retiring. He kept on with what he did though despite protests from Ted. His new way of doing things in his life turned out to be a fairly good thing when it came to Laurel and Thea. As both were pretty lost despite the support of their families, well when Moira was able to be a mother anyway due to her grief and having to deal with the company herself more often.

The loss of Oliver had caused him and Laurel to become pretty close friends, something Quentin Lance was never too sure on as part of him felt it was just some ploy to get into his only remaining daughter's pants. And had kept his mouth shut until the third year Sara had been lost to them, the older man's words had nearly caused Tommy to deck him but Laurel kept him from doing so and laid out a massive guilt trip on her father for his actions. Because of his closeness to Laurel, the two were able to provide Thea a shoulder and lots of support when she needed it. Especially when she was going down some bad habits, but thanks to his and Laurel's intervention, she had gotten back on the right track. He was never sure how he even acquired his gift, but he was okay with that. And the thought of telling the two women he cared most about had entered his mind a few times, but he was always worried on how they would react to it. Especially over his being a vigilante who was often seen in the Glades either during the day on occasion or at night a lot of the time.

And during his third year as a vigilante, he met an old army man down in the Glades who was about to get robbed until he stepped in to stop it. The man would wind up becoming a valuable ally and friend, especially when the old man managed to get him a far better outfit to wear for his vigilante activities. One that included bullet proof armor nicely enough and the entire look of it was blue. Of course his activities had long drawn the ire of Detective Lance who felt his way of doing things was not the way to uphold the law. Despite that, things were good aside from the random nut jobs who seemed to become his own personal little gallery of enemies. But lately ever since his best friend came back into his life as he was thankfully not dead, he'd been dealing with a new vigilante who didn't hold back from the kill.

Something that had drawn in Detective Lance like a moth to a flame, which to be honest was actually nice in not having to worry about Laurel's dad coming after him cause of how he operated. The fact this Hood guy didn't bother to hold back from the kill bothered Tommy a lot, and had often caused the two to butt heads over their perspective ways. Even leading to a few fights between the two and leaving Tommy pretty banged up from the encounters as the guy didn't restrain from holding back. Not even his water powers could seem to keep the guy down and he wasn't about to put a bubble around the guy's head from fear of accidentally killing him. Although, thanks to the Hood, he had had to replace his original gourd after the bow and arrow wielding jerk managed to destroy it with a well placed shot with an arrow. Because of that, Tommy now had the desire to break the guy's bow in return for destroying his gourd. But hadn't had the chance to do that yet much to his annoyance.

But after the night he had tonight in avoiding certain death for not only himself, but for his father as well had turned into one hell of a shocker for the young Merlyn. As on this night, he found that out that his own brother in all but blood aka Oliver Queen was the freakin' Hood of all things! He was honestly the last person he would have suspected in being the Hood despite that time with Detective Lance coming after him on grounds of his being the Hood.  _Just when ya think ya know a guy!_  Tommy thought with a sigh as he faced his best friend in the hallway of the hospital.

And the two had just had a fairly heartfelt talk that had left Tommy stunned over the fact his best friend wouldn't ever tell him about his being the Hood. And as he walked off, he decided that then and there was the time to mention a certain secret he had of his own. That and make the jerk apologize for his gourd! "You know Ollie, you owe me an apology." He said aloud as he turned around with a finger pointed in his direction and a determined look on his face.

"I know Tommy, you're absolutely right and I am damned sorry for keeping you in the dark." Oliver told him softly.

But to the blonde's confusion, Tommy waved it off. "No man, not that. But thanks anyways." He responded lightly, making Oliver confused as Hell.

"Okay... If not that, then what? As I am now pretty confused and I hate being confused." Being confused left him feeling vulnerable and he absolutely hated it.

Tommy just smirked at him as he now had ammo he could use on him at some other time. "Well I'd hate to leave you confused bro. But you see, you owe me an apology for what you did to my gourd!"

That just confused Oliver even further as he couldn't quite recall at the moment about breaking any kind of gourds. "Um... What? I've never broken any gourd of yours. I think I would remember that Tommy. Are you sure what you learned hasn't put you in some odd form of shock?" Maybe Felicity would know something that could help in that area. Or he could always just get his best friend some professional help. But explaining the cause for it would be a doozy!

That smirk just stayed right where it was, making Oliver feel a little annoyed in addition to his confusion. "Oh come on man! You don't recall at any point recently when you broke a gourd!?"

_Boy I could seriously have fun with this!_  As after the emotional fall out the two had just previously had, fun was definitely needed.

_What the Hell is he talking about? Why isn't he ranting and raving at me instead!? The only damned gourd I even recall breaking is that damned Tide nuisance's gourd. And that was a month ago._

Oliver just sighed in frustration and Tommy just knew his best buddy hadn't connected the dots yet. Making this whole thing that much more fun. "Tommy... The only gourd I even remember breaking is the one that belonged to that damned water controlling nuisance known as Tide! And you are clearly not Tide so I couldn't have broken any gourd belonging to you! Now, do you want to go get a check up to make sure you are okay?"

Oh how the Merlyn scion just wanted to break down laughing his head off over this whole entire thing. "That's the thing man, that's the gourd you broke and I want an apology! Or so help me I will kick your ass right here and now!"

_Say what!? How is that his gourd!? He can't possibly be Tide can he!? I mean, I've known Tommy for years and he would have told me a secret like that. Right? Right!?_

Tommy saw the conflict that was obviously going on his best bud's head and enjoyed it. "Come on Ollie, I know you aren't THAT blonde!"

He broke into a full on grin after that when Oliver's eyes widened in full on shock as he finally came to a certain realization.

"You? You're... You're him!?"

"Yep, that I am."

"How is that even possible!? You're friggin' Tommy Merlyn for Christ's sake! You and Laurel are whatever it is the two of you are while doting like Hell on my sister, and when not doing that, you're off being a big spender! Or whatever the Hell it is you do now a days..."

Tommy started laughing then, making Oliver frown at him over it. "Oh man! This is just great!" He got out while laughing.

Oliver just growled at him. "Would you stop laughing already!? I could have killed your dumb ass Tommy!"

"Hey now! I've had a few years of training and experience so I'm not that easy to kill. Now, you gonna give me that apology for the gourd or what? Cause I loved that gourd!" And he really did, he even had gone so far as to name it 'Bethany' too.

His buddy got up close and personal with him then. "Forget the gourd Tommy! You're him!? How!? Why!? When!?" he whispered harshly so as no one else could hear him.

"No Oliver, I can't forget about the gourd. I loved that thing!" He got another growl for that answer, but it didn't bother him in the least!

"Look, why don't we go wherever it is you go for your base of operations and we can talk about this in full? Including this whole killing thing you've got going on that seriously needs to stop. And then after we've done that, we'll fight it out, I'll beat you good this time, and get an apology!" Tommy told him jubilantly.

Hah! As if his own best friend could beat him! Oliver knows he has the upper hand here due to the harshness of what he went through for 5 years. And there's no way his brother can match that, but if he wants to live in denial... Well, he'll just have to do what he can to help his brother no longer be in denial. The thought of how he could do that appealed greatly to Oliver. The whole killing thing though, yeah that was likely going to be a Hell of an argument. "Yeah, good luck on those last two things Tommy. But let's go."

He turned around and walked off, with Tommy quickly following behind him with a scowl on his face while muttering to himself. The winner would only ever be known to those two, but Tommy did manage to find a way to get his best friend to apology to him for the loss of 'Bethany'. When Oliver and his team found out about the name thing, that led to Tommy, Diggle, and Felicity having a debate about proper names for things with Oliver watching on in disbelief over it all. Tommy's being around later proved beneficial when it came to Rasmus and his assassin along with apprehending Deadshot. The use of his water powers would prove damned useful as well during the Marcov device went off and caused Laurel to be trapped under some debris.

Which was a Hell of a conversation later on between Tommy and Laurel that involved a whole lot of shouting from the Lance girl until he finally pulled her close and kissed her like he'd been wanting too after he realized he had been falling in love with her in the past year. It got him a huge slap in the face, but also a kiss from her. Later on, he had the unfortunate or perhaps fortunate luck depending on how you see it to be in Central City when the Particle Accelerator went off. The aftermath left him being able to turn himself into water, and effectively being able to create water from molecues in the air around him. At first, he had been unable to control when he changed into water, leaving him stuck down in the sewers in dirty water for two months much to his dislike. Which pretty much motivated him to do what he could to get control.

This earned him another slap from Laurel when he finally made his way home, but in the end she was just happy he had managed to make it back. But forced him to take an hour long shower in order to be sure of the fact he wasn't smelling like sewage anymore. He was bummed out though when he learned he missed out on helping fight against an army of Mirakuru Warriors. But Laurel telling him that knowing their luck, another crazy event would happen and he'd get to be involved in that instantly made him perk up in happiness at the thought of getting to kick butt.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Special thanks once again to highlander348 for the idea! I may in the future explore a story with this idea. Though I'll likely be covering more of the origin during those first 5 years. Hope you all enjoy this one! R and R!**


	67. Arrow vs. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory comes to Starling City causing havoc, forcing Oliver to suit up during the day to try and stop her.

**Disclaimer: Its thanks to reading Buffy The Vampire Slayer fics awhile back and got to thinking about a little match up between Oliver and Glorificus. And for this story, the events with Glory will have taken place at a much later time after season 7. Takes place in season 2 of Arrow, but with alive!Tommy. Also takes place after Three Ghosts.**

* * *

For several days now, Glory and her minions had been staying in this city in the ever continuing search for the Key. A key that would get her back home and allow her to take back her rightful place as supreme ruler of all that was there to rule over. Well, once she took care of a few problems back home anyway. Then it'd be ruling and making minions and the like do as she ordered. Unfortunately however on 5th day of their stay here, Glory got pretty darn bored and decided to go out to have a little fun. Not particularly caring if anyone could see her doing it since hello! Evil unstoppable Goddess and all! And pretty much everyone in Starling City was seeing her in action thanks to the news crews that caught wind of what was going on when the downtown area turned into a freakin' war zone with cops doing whatever the heck they could to try and bring down someone who apparently couldn't be brought down. Which quite frankly? Was scaring the absolute Hell out of them considering she wasn't even wearing armor!

"Hah! Is this all you monkeys got!? Cause seriously, I am getting bored here!" Glory informed them with a toss of her hair as if she was simply discussing the weather or some such.

Lance from his spot leaned over the hood and glared at the woman. "Lady, I don't know what the Hell you're on, but we are gonna bring you down! Now, make it easy on yourself and let us arrest you." Something told the man that this broad wasn't gonna do that and make his and his fellow cops' lives easier. As it is, the numerous deaths she'd already caused was already ensuring a death sentence for the broad.

Glory seemed to be considering this for a moment, if only to mess with the heads of the monkeys. "Hmm... Yeah... You see, I don't think so old guy! But you know, why don't you come over here and let me get a bite to eat?" She suggested with a bright, but clearly demented smile on her face.

"For Christ's Sakes, this broad is on somethin' wacky." Lance muttered to himself, a fellow officer next to him had to agree on that.

Raising his head back over the hood he told her that what she wanted just wasn't gonna happen. "That so monkey? Well I guess neither of us are going to get what we want then." And with that, she started walking towards Lance, intending to get herself a juicy meal from this monkey's head. Then go home and get pampered by her minions.

However, a sudden arrow that only bounced off her shoulder and onto the ground caused her to stop and look at it with annoyance written all over her face. Picking it up and looking at it as Lance and other fellow cops looked on in shock at it all as she looked around wondering where the damned thing came from. "I don't know who did that, but I don't appreciate it! Now, if you know what's good for you, you can run away and hope I don't find you. Or you can come to me right here and now and I'll kill you quick. Or slowly, whichever of the two that I feel like doing."

"I don't think I'll be running away or just handing myself over to you lady." A deep menacing voice called out, and Lance knew then that the Hood arrived on the scene just then.

"Aww Hell, this just went to crap even more." He grumbled, mostly to himself.

Looking back over the hood once again, he was just in time to see the Arrow as he liked to call himself make it down to the street and started his way towards the whack job in the somewhat ruined dress that somehow still managed to stay on her despite all the bullets that wrecked the thing. Glory looked at the newcomer not all that impressed even as she snapped the offending arrow in half with barely any effort. "And who in the Hell Dimension are you supposed to be?" Green would look sooo much better on her then this monkey anyway!

"I'm the one who's going to put you down right here if you don't hand yourself over to the authorities." The hooded man informed her, causing her to scoff at him.

"Then bring it sweetypie, cause I'm not gonna stop my fun just cause you say so!" And gave him a smirk afterwards.

The new comer loaded up a new arrow and aimed it right at her. "Then you... HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" And let loose with the arrow right into her heart.

Unfortunately for him, she managed to catch it before it could make its mark. "Ooh is that supposed to scare me sweety? Cause I'm a damned Hell Goddess you little monkey! And I know scary cause of that." She smugly told him as she snapped that arrow in half as well.

"But feel free to fire another of your useless arrows at me sweet cheeks. Not that it'll do you any good."

Lance had to agree on that but hoped like Hell that the Arrow had something that could knock this bitch down permanently. And then frowned at himself for even hoping for that. Every other surviving cop was looking on now at the scene before them, wondering if the vigilante was going to do what they couldn't somehow. They watched as the Arrow fired off another arrow, only for her to catch it again as she just stood there smirking at him. But much to her surprise, it blew up on her. Knocking her to the ground rather hard. Snarling at what happened, she stood up with anger written all over her face. Especially when she realized that her dress truly was a damned goner now.

Despite the fact she had survived all the bullets sent at her, everyone including the Arrow was shocked at seeing her stand up after being hit with an explosive arrow. The fact that only her dress went out like the dinosaurs and revealing her goods to the world was another thing too. "Ohh you damned little monkey! I so loved that dress! Those fools with the guns may have already ruiuned it but I could have saved it somhow! My minions know how to do that sort of thing, but damnit! You just had to ruin that hope for me!" Glory screamed out as she charged head on at the asshole for destroying her beautiful dress.

The fight they witnessed was a hell of a brutal one that left a few broken bones. Primarily the Arrow's own bones, the whole thing for Oliver was frightfully similar to what he went through with Slade on the Amazo. But this just seemed a whole other level then dealing with someone on Mirakuru. "Well, well, well. Looks like I got your little monkey ass on your knees. Just like its meant to be, what with me being a Hell Goddess and all."

And Oliver truly was on his knees with a trail of blood coming down out of the side of his mouth, his arrows thrown everywhere, and his bow broken in half. The fact his hood hadn't come off just yet was something of a miracle too. And damn it all if he hadn't felt this much pain in a long while! Many of those watching the scene, whether on screen or on the street were looking on in horrified silence. Especially Tommy Merlyn as he was down in the basement with the rest of Team Arrow watching the whole thing occur. Moira for her part was getting damned worried about what was going to happen to her boy, and wished she had let him know she knew of his secret. Sara was currently on her way, but she had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to make it there in time.

"Lady... You're crazy." Was Oliver's only retort to the loon.

Glory simply shrugged her shoulders. "Living amongst you damned monkeys has made me a bit crazy. So sue me!" Not that they would be able to win that lawsuit since she'd just drain their monkey brains.

"But enough of that, I'm getting hungry Green Bean, and a girl's gotta eat." Oliver was confused by that and wondered if she was going to let him go now.

But to his growing horror, along with everyone else's. She pulled the hood off him and threw it to the side and somehow stuck her fingers into the sides of his head. A glow soon appeared and a horrified scream could be heard coming from the man as she did whatever it was she was doing to him. A look of euphoria could be seen on the lady's face as she continued her bizarre assault on the vigilante of Starling City. Moira, Thea, Laurel, and Felicity could all be seen crying their eyes out as everyone looked on in horror by what they were witnessing, even if they weren't entirely sure what this insane and impossible woman was doing to the Arrow.

And finally, the glow faded away as she pulled out her fingers with no blood to be seen at all on them. "Ohh hell yeah that was good!" She called out happily and looked around the warzone with a smile on her face. Leaving Oliver to slump to the ground with his sanity no longer in tact.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave then. See ya bitches!"

Lance however wasn't about to let this crazy broad leave as he got up and started firing off rounds at her, and soon had others joining in on the shooting. Glory on her part simply stood there amused by the actions of the monkeys. They kept firing until a van crashed through, and seeing that her minions had nicely arrived to get their beloved Goddes, she quickly climbed in the back and gave the old monkey the customary middle finger that the monkeys seemed to like doing as an insult. Making Lance even angrier then what he already was.

The van's doors closed and soon it hauled off like a Bat out of Hell, forcing police officers to quickly get out of the way as it crashed through their cars and leading to a chase between Starling's finest and the supposed Hell Goddess. Lance rushed over to Queen and helped him to sit up. "Kid! You alright!?" While he wasn't the Queen punk's biggest fan as both himself and as the vigilante, this wasn't something he wanted to see happen to the guy.

Unfortunately however, any response he got was of the unintelligent variety as Oliver mumbled on about keys and pretty colors. Making Lance damned alarmed by this sight and wondering just what the Hell the crazed broad did to him. He and the rest of the police force wouldn't be able to find Glory again unfortunately and Oliver would be seen as pretty much insane. Though Moira managed to ensure that he was allowed to be at home with them so that his family and friends could watch over him. Crime went up as a result of the Arrow's slide in to insanity thanks to Glory's actions despite the best efforts of Team Arrow with Roy's inclusion to the group, which included his own issues with whatever he'd beeen given by the guy in the mask. Slade was not a happy man either but left things be for the time being to see if his old friend would ever return to his senses. Moira would take back control of the company and managed to effectively oust Isabel with some help provided by way of Felicity.

It'd be around three months later when Oliver suddenly came back into his senses, much to the relief and happiness of everybody else. His return was a good thing too since Slade and Brother Blood finally decided they were going to do their level best to bring destruction upon the city. Even Tommy had helped put a stop to that since in Oliver's abscense, he'd started to take more of an active roll in the field thanks to the training given to him by Diggle and Sara. He and Roy managed to work surprisingly well together too. Oliver would always wonder for a long time after coming back to his senses on how it happened, but could be content with knowing he was back to himself as that time period was a horrible one to go through and would never wish it on anybody else.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this one and who knows, maybe I'll do a story centered on the time after Glory did her brain drain on him. R and R!**


	68. In The Legion Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Middle East with his dad prompts Oliver 'Ollie' Queen into making a life changing decision. Robert gets stuck with having to explain the situation back home.

**Disclaimer: This is something that could be a multi chapter story one day. The island never happened.**

* * *

 After Robert had gotten home and Moira had enquired about where their son was had made for an unpleasant encounter after he explained where he was. The fact he'd gone hesitant at first over explaining things made her really worried. And when the man had seen that look, he quickly informed her that nothing bad happened. That thankfully made her less worried but she still wanted to know where he was. And that's when he pretty much dropped the bomb on her about what their son decided to do while in the Middle East after he'd had a little trip of his own while out there. A trip that included several others he wound up making friends with and despite no training at all whatsoever, had managed to help out in a situation that could have meant his death. Needless to say, Moira was less than pleased over what she was told, not to mention shocked too. "HE DID WHAT!? How could you let him just do that!?" She yelled at him, pacing about frantically with fear and worry showing very clearly.

"Well its not like I let him do it! He really wanted to do it and I could see it clearly, so I gave him the okay. Besides, this is a good thing since it'll help him grow up even more then it already seems to have done." Really, why couldn't she see that!?

Moira looked at him in continued shock after hearing of how he had just practically admitted that he let their son run off to be a damned soldier of all of things in a foreign legion! She started shaking her head, wondering if her husband had gotten far too much sun while he'd been out there in the Middle East as this was not okay! Fixing him a glare that made even Robert wince she spoke up. "You just gave him the okay!? Without discussing it with me first as would have been appropriate!?" She asked him shrilly.

Robert wanted to roll his eyes over how she was over reacting, besides their son's an adult now for crying out loud. "You do remember he's not under age right? And therefore is fully capable of making his own decisions?" He had to duck after that when she threw a vase at him. The crash made Thea so darned glad she had stayed outside of the front room!

Though she wondered herself just what her big brother was thinking! Especially since she knew him and Laurel were still together despite their latest little blow out over his cheating habits. Why the girl had yet to dump him was beyond her since she wouldn't EVER put up with that kind of crap. But since she's only 12 and all that, that's not something she needs to be focusing on. Or so says her brother anyway, not that she disagrees cause to her boys are pretty darn dumb! She winced when another object crashed and hoped her mom didn't kill dad. She wondered how Tommy and even Laurel would take this once they found out. As Laurel certainly had plans for Ollie despite certain habits of his. Plans that would likely go out the door now that he apparently joined the Foreign Legion. Her sister Sara was already over there after having joined up awhile back while on a journey of finding herself, whatever that meant Thea wasn't sure of. Something neither of their parents were still too happy with considering it could get her killed.

Thea had a feeling that Laurel was definitely not going to like that her sister and him were going to be around one another more now since a few people including her were highly aware of the fact that Sara has a thing for Ollie and has had it for years. Something Thea herself despite her young age thought that Laurel hadn't given a crap about it and saw herself a meal ticket even if it caused bad blood between her and her sister. Thea then could hear her dad telling her mom to calm down, which she had a feeling that was so not going to be a good thing. "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Moira roared out, making the young girl wince and decide that maybe she should go back to her room.

As she walked off, she could hear another item crashing into the wall.  _Bad move daddy!_

Moira pointed a finger at her husband as she spoke to him in an irate way. "You WILL go back there and bring him home immediately! His place is here with us, not out in a desert doing and fighting God knows what for the Foreign Legion!"

Robert sighed in slight annoyance. "I can not do that Moira, that would only put him in a serious amount of trouble that could even mean prison time. And no, money is not going to get anywhere in this sort of thing. He's there, he's staying, and will be back in 5 years. The End. His choice Moira, and you need to respect that." He informed her sternly, not willing to back down at all while still feeling proud of his son for doing something like this. Hell he never even approved of his relationship with Laurel anyway since he could tell the girl was nothing more then a gold digger that was willing to hurt her own sister when she knew full well of the other girl's feelings.

Momma Queen glared at her husband and walked up to him, leaving the man slightly worried at what she might do. "You're sleeping on the couch until further notice." He raised his eyebrows at that before being forced to painfully turn his head into another direction after she slapped the ever loving Hell out of him.

She then walked off as he rubbed where she slapped him and he could hear her muttering some choice words.  _Son, you owe me SO much for this one._  He grumbled to himself and hoped his wife wouldn't throw more things at him again anytime soon. A feeling he had though told him that the next 5 years weren't exactly going to be all that great until their son's return.

_God, if you're listening right now, I could use some divine intervention to survive my wife's wrath!_  He'd pray every day if he had too in order to get it. And damn does her slap hurt!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope folks enjoyed this! Robert I've noticed rarely gets a lot of focus on in stories so I decided to let him have a moment here. I do plan at some point to do a multi chaptered story starting from when him and Oliver went to the Middle East and the joining of the Legion for Oliver. As for making Laurel look like something of a bad guy, come on now, she stayed with him despite how she knew full well of his cheating and still didn't leave him? And may have been aware of her sister's feelings for him, but went after him herself? That's messed up in all kinds of ways. Girl clearly looking to get a meal ticket. Course I could always be wrong about that.**

**I know there was something where Sara and Oliver discussed how Laurel might have known of her feelings during a flash back scene in season 2, so that's where that is coming from.**


	69. On the Wings Of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gains her own set of powers thanks to the Particle Accelerator's explosion.

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to highlander348 for this idea. Also, this could feature Fake!Wells or Real!Wells. If Real!Wells is something folks want to see should more be done with this then as Teddy Long would say, Holla Holla!**

* * *

There are many versions of Earth in the Multi-Verse, and in quite a few of those, one Iris West is usually always a normal human being with a detective for a father and later a husband who has super speed. But then there are other realities out there where she is more then a human, and in this reality we see here, we will be witness to seeing the lovely Iris West gain powers of her own. And it all started the night the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator went boom and changed many a lfe for the better or for the worse. Iris had her bedroom window open on this particular night and was busy putting up clothes into her closet after having pulled them from the dryer. The sudden booming noise she heard alarmed her greatly and had her going for the window to see where it was coming from. Seeing a wave of energy was even more alarming for the young girl as well and had the feeling it was coming from STAR Labs. Making her damned grateful her Bear wasn't there to catch what was likely the horrible full on brunt of it.

She went to duck to try and avoid the energy wave, and if it wasn't for an Eagle feather that happened to be floating around at the time, she would have remained unaffected by the energy wave. And as the wave passed, Iris began to feel agonizing pain in her back that made her scream from the pain along with the back of her shirt tearing apart in the wake of pure white wings coming out of her back. On her hands and knees and breathing heavily, she looked behind her to see what the Hell had just happened. Seeing feathers behind her made her eyes widen in shock. Rushing to get up and look into a mirror, the sight of wings extending from her back made her cry out in shock as she fell to her knees yet again with tears coming down her face while wondering what in the name of God had just happened to her!  _Oh God, I just became the Impossible! Dad's gonna freak! Hell I'm freaking out! I can't let him or Bear see this! Even if Barry would be likely to love it. Oh God!_  She wasn't sure what to do and the thought of cutting them off herself somehow horrified her.

The shock and pain of everything however finally became too much and pulling a cover around her that was nearby so that nobody would happen to see the wings on her, she gratefully passed out so that she wouldn't have to deal with the horrors of her new reality for what she hoped would be hours.

**Several Hours Later…**

Iris woke up with a groan of pain over the incessant noise that kept emanating from her cell phone. Forcing herself to get up while momentarily forgetting what had happened to her, she reached out for her phone and answered it. "H-hello?" Her soreness had kept her from noticing who exactly had called her.

" _Baby I need you to get to Central Haven immediately!_ " Her eyes grew wide after hearing the sense of urgency in her father's voice.

"Daddy? What happened!?" She asked frantically, worried for his safety.

"Barry… _. Barry was struck by lightning earlier. Please, get here quickly!_ " He told her, and she felt horrified by the news that her Bear had been struck by nature itself. Wondering why Life could be that damned cruel yet again to her best friend.

"I'll be there soon!" She promised her dad and hung up.

Looking around frantically for something that would help her hide her new attachments as she freaked out over both that and that Barry was in the hospital cause of a freaking lightning strike of all things when she finally came across a long light blue coat that she thought was perfect enough to hide the wings. Though how she was going to handle being in the seat of a car she didn't know. Grabbing whatever else she needed, along with her shoes, she went out the door to and would witness chaos everywhere as she made her way to the hospital.

**Two Months Later…**

Life in Iris West's view was honestly a bit on the crappy side, what with the fact she had wings coming out of her back and that her best friend since they were kids was in a coma even two months after winding up in it thanks to a lightning strike of all things! The odd looks she was getting from everybody, including her own dad over the choice of clothing she started to wear pretty much everywhere was starting to really get to her. But there was just no way she could just show or tell anyone! She didn't want to get locked up and be experimented on thank you very much! Not to mention the reaction she was scared of seeing from her dad. She just wished like Hell that her Bear would wake up already so that she could confide in him over this whole thing. She just knew he would find it to be really fascinating. And recently over the past four days she had been having to deal with her hands hurting at random times and even with pain relief it took awhile for it to stop.

The fact STAR Labs was indirectly responsible for the strike that put her best friend in a coma was another reason that kept her from going to them to see what they could possibly do. She was damned thankful though that they were willing enough to take in Barry so that he could be watched over and be cared for more carefully then what a normal hospital could do for his situation. The fact that Detective Pretty Boy kept asking her out was another thing that was getting to her. As honestly, even if she did want to date him, she couldn't cause of her wings! That blonde girl Felicity was a curiousity for her too since she showed up every so often to spend time with Barry. But she had yet to even ask the other girl about it. And wondered if maybe her Bear and Felicity were seeing one another. That particular thought made her stomach clench up along with her immensely not liking the idea at all. Something that honestly confused her somewhat. Today though, today was going to be a day that would change everything for Iris during a very pivotal moment in not only her life, but a lot of others.

She'd been walking down the street from Jitters and not paying much attention when screams and the sirens of fire trucks finally broke her out of her thoughts. Looking around a bit startled, she then saw that a building was on fire. Her eyes widened in fear however when she saw a small figure hanging from an exposed pipe that she guess came from the building when it came on fire. Looking around again at the fire trucks already there, she realized the possibility that none of them were going to get a ladder or even a fireman up there in time to save the figure. Iris made a decision then and there to try and do something herself even though she hadn't even tried to use her wings to fly.  _Guess we'll see how this goes…_  She thought to herself as she rushed to climb on to the roof of a nearby car.

Shrugging off her jacket and not bothering to pay attention to any reactions around her. She looked upward, determined to see her plan through. Though she wished her top wasn't something that was more along the lines of date wear and wondered again for what was possibly the 50th time if there was something she could have specially made for her unique condition until she was able to find a cure or other means to remove her wings. She started to flap them, causing gusts of air to happen as she did so, and finally she was rising up into the air. While she was surprised it was actually working, she was scared as Hell over it all. Leaning her body over a bit as she continued to flap her wings to gain altitude, she started moving towards the small figure, and much to her horror, the little figure started to fall. But thankfully, though she wasn't sure if it was through divine will or what. She managed to speed up and catch the small figure that happened to be a little boy. "You're safe now!" She told him soothingly while everyone below the two looked on in shock and amazement.

Unfortunately however, a piece of burning debris fell behind her and scrapped the middle of her back where the wings were as it made its way down. Making her cry out in pain as she fought to stay in the air with the little boy in her arms. Her descent wasn't the best thing ever considering the pain she was in, but she made sure to keep the little boy in her arms as best she could. She made a running land and almost fell to her knees in the process. Two adults came running up to her with tears in their eyes and she guessed that they must be the boy's parents. Handing him over to them, the woman grabbed him and hugged the boy close to her with the man hugging the both of them in relief. Iris smiled at the sight, happy that she'd been able to do save his life despite the fact it was the first time she'd flown.

The man then looked at her. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He told her gratefully as tears came down his face.

"You're welcome sir." She told him softly before finally collapsing to her knees from the pain she was feeling. The re-united family looked on in concern before the man rushed over to her and knelt down to see if she was okay while barely noticing the burn mark on her back.

Medics also came to them as well and started to attend to her. Her whimpers could be heard as they did what they could to bandage her up despite the weirdness of her situation. "IRIS!" The voice of her father made her wince as they treated her. As she felt that this was the moment where he would find out her secret.

After rushing over to her with worry and fear radiating off him, he quickly knelt down next to her and could hear the man saying soothing things to her in an attempt to keep her mind off things. "Baby! What happened!? Where the Hell did those wings come from!?" He asked frantically while ignoring her plea for him to stay calm. As him freaking out was so not something she wanted to deal with while hurting like crazy.

One of the medics informed her that while she was up in the air saving a young boy's life, something he was stunned to hear, she was hit by a falling piece of debris that was on fire. Crap like this was EXACTLY why he wouldn't let her join the force! The potential for her to get hurt was not something he was willing to see happen. Not to his little girl. The man looked up at him. "Your daughter is a hero sir, she saved my son!" And for that, he would always be indebted to her, he didn't give a damn if she had wings or not. Whatever she needed, he would get if it if he was able too. And was going to make sure she knew it!

"I'm… I'm no hero, I just did what anyone would do." She told him softly while not looking up and whimpering from the pain she was still feeling. She guessed that maybe the area she was hit in was possibly quite tender.

The man smiled softly at her and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Thank you all the same, and just know, should you need anything, just let me know." He informed her and then walked back to his family.

She was honestly touched by that, glad he wasn't frightened away by the sight of her. Chancing a look at her dad, one of the first things she noticed was fear. And it made her flinch a bit and he must have realized what she may have been thinking as he helped her up while ensuring he wasn't afraid of her extras, but that she had put her life on the line like that. He gave a nod of thanks to the medics and she also gave a smile of appreciation to them as well before they went off to check on the others who'd been in the building when it went up in flames.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you dad, but I was so scared of what you might say or do." She told him hesitantly.

He looked at her in shock for that. "Sweety, I am your father and I would NEVER do anything that would hurt you!" He was appalled she would even think that way!

She looked away as another tear rolled down her face, ashamed of what she'd been thinking. Before more could be said however, Eddie Thawne came up to them and was in for a shock as he saw the wings sprouting from Iris West's back. "Oh… Wow." Was all he could say due to the shock he was feeling.

Iris looked at him sadly. "Now you know why I kept saying no to you Eddie." She told him softly, while making her father look at the two of them with a frown on his face.

Joe West wasn't happy over what his daughter had done, though a part of him was proud of her for it. But this? Her daughter on a date or more with his own partner? Oh Hell no! He fixed the other man a with a glare that to his satisfaction, gained him a wince as the man inched away a little bit. Iris realized her oops right then and there, but the pain she was feeling and the exhaustion it was causing her made her not care a whole lot about it at the time. He pointed a finger at his partner. "Yeah, that? That's not gonna happen. I didn't let her join the force for a reason, and I've never been okay with her dating a cop. So you can stop any ideas right here and now." He told Thawne in a serious voice, making Iris want to her roll her eyes.

He then looked at her. "You and I are going to STAR Labs young lady, you really should have told me about this MUCH sooner." Her father said in a stern tone that made her wince as she knew he was right. The thought of being in the car with him though was not a pleasant one, not only cause of the lecture she was likely to get followed by silence, but also cause of the patch up on her back thanks to that darn debris.

**Around 20 Minutes Later…**

The drive there had, as Iris predicted, had NOT been pleasant to say the least. And now, here they were at STAR Labs as he barreled in with an irate look on his face as she followed behind him somewhat slowly as she was worried as Hell about possible experimentation. "DR. WELLS!" Her father bellowed as they came into the cortex.

Cisco nearly fell out of his chair while Caitlin stood up straight while a bit alarmed at hearing the detective be so loud. And it made her wonder what he could be so angry about. The sight of his daughter with wings of all things made her eyes go wide in shock.  _Oh, oh my… That would do it!_  She thought to herself while biting on her lower lip.

Cisco looked at the girl in amazement, wondering if those were fake and if so, how she managed to pull it off to look so darned real. He came up to her as the two waited on Wells to arrive, he circled around her and was surprised as Hell to see that the wings were in fact real. He also wondered about the bandaged area too. "Caitlin, come over here!" The girl in question frowned at that, but did as was asked.

_Great, now they are probably gonna want to experiment on me or something._  Iris grumbled to herself.

"Iris, how did you grow wings? And why is there a bandage between them?" Caitlin asked her with curiousity laced in her voice, both of those things were something Cisco was curious about too.

Miss West looked at the two of them with apprehension and some fear. "It… It happened during the night your Accelerator exploded. And the bandage is cause I saved a little boy from falling but got hit by flaming debris that fell down."

The two sucked in a breath at that, not having realized that such a thing could even happen. "I know this is totally not appropriate, but this? This is SO cool! Think about it, if this happened to you, then it could have happened to others too. Well maybe not in this exact way but still it could have happened. Ow!" Cisco wound up exclaiming as he rubbed his arm where Caitlin had hit it while glaring at him.

Ohh how he hated that glare as he swore it was about on par with his mom's! "Sorry." He finally said to Iris after seeing the look on her face about the possibility of there being more like her out there. And if it could happen to her, could it happen to Barry too? It would certainly fit right in with his search for the impossible!

Cisco was already thinking of design ideas that would go great with the girl's wings but he wasn't about to say anything just yet as he didn't want to possibly overwhelm Iris. Nor did he really want to get another glare from Caitlin either! His slight rambling had also earned him a glare from Iris' dad too. Dr. Wells finally chose that moment to arrive and the sight he saw in the cortex left him speechless.  _This should NOT be possible!_  The man thought to himself while stunned as Hell at the sight before him.

"Well… This… This is a highly unexpected development." He finally muttered aloud, causing Joe to angrily scoff at him.

"Ya think? Now I've already let you take in Barry, but you and the rest of your team need to do something about her wings!"

Wells looked at him, wondering just what in the world the other man wanted him to do! "And just what would you have us do exactly Detective West?" Well duh! It was as obvious as can be! Removing them of course! Iris couldn't believe her Bear looked up to someone like this guy since apparently he couldn't see the obvious that well!

Joe gave the man a glare. "Removing the wings entirely for one!" He yelled out angrily, Iris strangely felt sick at the thought of that but she also wanted to be back to normal again!

Caitlin however spoke up as she felt that removing them could be a bad thing. "I don't think that would be a good idea Mr. West." She got looks of curiousity from both father and daughter over that.

"What if the wings have become a part of her in a way that if removing them happens, then their being gone could possibly perhaps cause Iris problems? Such as a loss of balance perhaps? Or any number of things really." She theorized to them and making Iris' eyes widen at the prospect of potential unpleasant issues that could happen if her wings were removed.

Her dad also realized the implications the doctor was talking about and looked around helplessly. "So what do we do then? She can't stay inside forever and while people are open minded, they aren't THAT open minded to the thought of a girl walking around with wings coming out of her back." The man pointed out reasonably.

That made everyone go silent for a short period as they all contemplated what to do. The STAR Labs bunch hadn't even considered such a thing could happen as a side effect of the Accelerator's explosion. Cisco was already thinking that maybe they should start going out into the city to look for those that may have been affected and see what they could do to help. It'd be something to seriously talk over with Dr. Wells and Caitlin very soon. Caitlin thought that maybe with Dr. Wells' help, they could come up with a way to remove the wings without any potential problems from happening. But she knew that could take a long time to happen.

Iris was lost in thought as she thought over everything while feeling as though that maybe her life truly had ended now that she was basically out in the open.  _Why did I have to get wings of all things? I could have done with being even more smarter or something! I wish these things would just leave!_  Her depressing thoughts, along with the pain in her hands kept her from realizing that her wings seemed to be fading away into her back with a soft white glow that had everyone else looking on in surprised shock.

"Holy crap..." Cisco muttered in shocked tones, causing a confused and conflicted Iris to turn to him.

"What? What is it!?" She asked worriedly. But all he could do was point at her and making her even more confused.

Caitlin had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the way her friend and colleague was acting to what was quite frankly an amazing sight to have witnessed. And part of her had truly wished that Ronnie was here to see this too. God how she missed him. "Your wings have somehow faded away. How could that have happened?" None of the men with her and Iris could really think of an answer.

Miss West looked at her in surprise before turning her head to see that her wings were in fact missing! Wide eyed, she looked back to the doctor before speaking. "I… I was thinking about how I wished they would go away." And it looks like she got her wish, but how long would it last though?

"Huh." Was all Cisco could think to say.

Wells took off his glasses and started to clean them as a sort of coping mechanism. "Remarkable, simply remarkable." He muttered while not noticing the glare he got from the girl's father.

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so!" Iris retorted somewhat sarcastically.

The good doctor Snow walked up behind Iris again to inspect her back and she instantly noticed that the girl now seemed to be sporting two angel wing tattoos on her back. And it made her wonder if perhaps that somehow the wings had been stored in some way into them. "Well I don't know how you feel about tattoos, but it looks like you got a pair of angel wings on your back now. I don't even know how that's possible to begin with as we're dealing with uncharted territory here."

"Perhaps she's somehow able to store her wings into these tattoos? And they can be released by command perhaps?" Wells theorized as he rolled around to get a good look at the tattoos Caitlin was referring too.

"So I just have to think it and it comes back out? And then to put it back in? Something tells me that's not going to be all that easy." Iris remarked, and Joe had to agree with that.

"Angewoman!" Cisco suddenly blurted out and flushed a little when everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, just thought that would be a cool codename to go by." The engineer informed them sheepishly.

Joe shook his head that. "Yeah, I don't think so." He informed the younger man as this wasn't some comic book!

Iris though, she had to admit she liked the name even if it did sound like something from a cartoon. She winced when the pain in her hands started to flare up and Joe saw it and asked her if she was okay. "Y-yeah… I just keep experiencing pain in my hands for some reason." Pain she REALLY wished would just go away for a really long time.

Wells being in his chair was the first to notice that one of her hands was glowing. "Hmm.. Miss West, your hand along with possibly your other hand is glowing." He informed them as curiousity ran rampant in him over what this could mean.

She looked at her hands in shock as everyone else looked on wondering what it meant. Suddenly, she felt the urge to throw her hands outward and when she did, twin energy blasts erupted from her hands and destroying several monitors in the process. Everyone was shocked and surprised as Hell over that, wondering what else the girl, including said girl herself would do next. "Oops?" She asked tentatively with worry laced in her tone.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Cisco cheered while this time finally getting an eye roll from Caitlin.

Joe found himself wondering just what else his babygirl could do now while hoping Barry wouldn't be affected either. Not that he would ever turn the boy away, much less his own daughter. And he would be damned before he let anyone try to take off with his babygirl, as he'd be more than likely to put a bullet in their butts for trying it. "If she's going to be having wings coming out of her back whenever she thinks about it, and having whatever that was come out of her hands. I think some kind of training exercise is a damn good idea." The detective pointed out reasonably, as he didn't want to see his little girl be unprepared in case of a situation getting out of hand in some way.

Everyone couldn't help but agree with that line of thinking. And as the months passed by, the Wests and the STAR Labs bunch grew close as Iris went about gaining control of her abilities. Even learning by pure accident that the energy she used could form into objects for a period of time. Though the use of the energy tended to drain her but each use seemed to improve her energy reserves leaving her less tired as time went by. The greatest day of her life though was not when she finally gained what she and others felt was possible mastery of her abilities, but when one Barry Allen walked into Jitters and bak into her life after being in a coma for nine months. It would be a few short days after that when both of them learned of what the other could do. And Iris was ecstatic as can be that her best friend was a bit on the special side of things like she was. It'd be thanks to him having a talk with her dad that she'd finally be able to put her powers to good use a bit more openly, and Cisco would finally get to make use of some designs he'd been thinking of for her personal use. One of which was a white suit with blue lining in some parts. He had wanted to put a halo on the chest but thought that maybe that was too X-Men like and left it off. But Iris was fine with that as now she could fly around in a great costume!

Getting to fly Barry around a few times was also an experience she cherished more than anything else. Though she absolutely hated the training methods his pal Oliver used and refused to have anything to do with his style of training. Much to the slight annoyance of Oliver in the process. But the more experienced man thought that maybe Barry was more suited for aiding in her training since not everyone could handle his way of training. No matter the trials the duo of Central City went through, the two heroes would deal with it as best they could so long as they had one another to watch the other's back through thick and thin.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Boy this was a long one! I probably could have kept going, but I figured that was a good ending place for this. Many thanks again to Highlander348 for the idea that spawned this bit of beauty. And if anyone wants to take a crack at making this a full on story, then I say go for it, but please do let me know about it! R and R!**


	70. By The Gods! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was more to Robert Queen then anyone knew.

**Disclaimer: It was something of a Hercules: The Legendary Journeys/Xena: The Warrior Princess mood sometime ago that this came to mind that essentially crosses the shows with Arrow. Also got a little inspiration from a comment of Naitch03's so thanks for that Naitch! Also I never really got to see the whole Twilight of the Gods thing that happened in Xena so with that, Zeus was brought back by the One God in order to ensure his Pantheon didn't try to kill Xena's daughter Eve. And to provide proper understanding in what the Twilight meant for them.**

* * *

A figure long thought to be dead watched a scene take place from a location unseen by anyone and long thought to be a myth in the modern age. The scene he was watching was of his daughter Thea Queen as she practically chose to ride off with a devil in disguise known as Malcolm Merlyn. The figure may not be her biological father, but he was far more of a father then that damned fool she's with now! And he always will be far more of a father then he ever will be as far as he's concerned. Even if he did have a few issues here and there during his mortal life. Some of which his wife liked to harrass him over ever since she made her own return to their home. Taking a look into the future courtesy of the Fates who'd gone into other ways of watching over the lives of mortals after Gabrielle destroyed their loom, what he saw was something he did not like where his little girl was concerned, nor did he even really like what he saw for his son and those with him. Frowning for a moment as he contemplated his next move, he decided he'd do it anyway and would deal with the consequences later.

He snapped his fingers after a quick talk with one of his sons, causing the limo his daughter and Merlyn were in to teleport them to Olympus with lightning and thunder erupting all around them. Though they appeared in the courtyard rather than in his throne room and startling those of the Gods and Goddesses present of their sudden appearance. Thea was the first to get out, followed by Malcolm with the driver choosing to stay inside as he feared for his own life more than his boss' and the girl he had with him. Thea and Malcolm looked all around them in wonder, though Malcolm was strongly tempted to grab his weapons in case of a possible attack. He didn't think this was Ra's' doing nor his daughter's brother's doing either. A man suddenly appeared before them in a flash of light, stunning the two as neither of them had ever seen aything like it before. The newcomer wore a studded all black leather outfit with a dark goatee and short dark hair with an earring in one ear and gauntlets on his forearms and boots to complete the look.

He looked rather menacing as well with an angry look on his face and somehow having a ball of fire in one hand as well. "YOU DARE TO STEP FOOT ONTO OLYMPUS MORTALS!?" He bellowed out as he reared back his hand that contained the fireball to launch at them. Thea feared for her life greatly then and looked to Malcolm in support who had quickly made the driver in the limo open the trunk from his front seat and got out his bow and arrow.

"Hah! Your bow and arrow will do you no good here mortal!" The man proclaimed and Malcolm was going to test that theory anyway while others including his daughter looked on at the scene.

Before he could fire the arrow however, another man appeared from atop the steps behind the black leather wearing man. This man seemed strikingly familiar however but both Thea and Malcolm knew it couldn't be who they thought it was. And from what they could see of him, he appeared to be wearing a finely made suit as well. "ARES! STAY YOUR HAND!" He bellowed out as he came down the steps.

The rapidly approaching man made the eyes of both daughter and father widen in surprise, for the man was none other than Robert Queen! Or at least someone who strongly looked like him anyway.  _I don't know who this man thinks he is, but wearing the face of my old friend is something I do not care for!_  Malcolm thought angrily while Thea was near tears at the sight of the man who she had believed to be her father for so long and even still thought of him in that way despite their being no blood between them.

"But father! These mortals dare to trespass on Olympian ground without invitation!" The so called Ares protested in annoyance.

"But nothing! I am aware of this as I am aware of all that goes on Olympus as you well know!" He responded, some days like today made the man grateful that the One God had chosen to bring him back to life in order to ensure Eve's continued existence. Even though dealing with his wayward children and grand children had given him one Hell of a headache, he managed to succeed in the mission given to him by the One God and ensured that they did not try anything to regain what they were meant to lose. Though there was still some out there who worshipped the Greek Gods, among other Pantheons.

Ares, Aphrodite, and Celesta were the primary three however who had more of a role in the lives of mortals, which sometimes annoyed the other Gods and Goddesses but did nothing to go against it as they had no desire to face the wrath of the One God. Ares growled loudly at not being allowed to do away with the trespassers, and much to the continued shock of their guests, he allowed his fireball to dissipate into nothing. "Just where the Hell are we!?" Thea asked fearfully while inching closer to Malcolm.

"Thank you my son, and as for your question my dear, you are here at Olympus, home of the Greek Pantheon of Gods and Goddesses." He said kindly to her as he walked up to his little girl and the fool who dared try to be her father.

Thea looked at him confusedly for several reasons, one of those being that he looked so damned much like Robert Queen. "That's not possible, they aren't anything but stories and myths!" She protested while Malcolm aimed his arrow at the man.

The man laughed, though it wasn't meant to be in a mocking way. "I assure you my girl, we are very real." He assured her with a smile and then looked at Malcolm with a frown on his face.

"Why don't you put that away before you get me angry? And I warn you now, you will NOT like me when I'm angry." He warned the man and several of the watchers could be seen nodding their heads in agreement to that.

"I'm thinking not." Malcolm replied in a no nonsense tone of voice.

The man before them sighed in slight annoyance before vanishing the bow and arrow with but a thought. Making Malcolm become very surprised while wondering how the Hell it happened. "You think me to be a robber of Robert Queen's face, but I am not a robber at all. I AM in fact Robert Queen, or to be more precise, Zeus, King of the Gods." He informed the two, and showing that he didn't look to be joking at all about it.

"You can't be Robert Queen, that man is dead." Malcolm protested angrily.

"Oh but I am old friend, I truly am him. Though I must admit that had you not set about my death, I'd still be living my mortal existence with out even knowing a single thing of my true self until I died of natural causes or some other such." The reason for this had been due to a bet Zeus and Hera made together to see if whether or not while as a mortal with no memory of his true self if he could be a faithful man while mortal. Athena and Hercules would remain on Olympus to rule in their place until they returned. Of course, ultimately he failed to win the bet and per the terms of the bet, Zeus would have to do whatever Hera asked of him within reason for the next one hundred years.

Remodeling Olympus was one such request she'd made so far much to his annoyance and he knew more was to come that he was sure he definitely wouldn't like. Thea was having trouble believing what she heard cause then that would make Ollie a freakin' half God! And holy crap did that make her shiver at the thought of what he'd have done with Godlike power even as a half God back before the Island. But still, this had to be some kind of trippy hallucination right? Maybe one of those weirdos in masks did something without her or Malcolm knowing? Zeus could see the doubt on his little girl's face and decided to do something about it. "I see doubt upon your face daughter, when you were 9 years old and you'd won second place at an archery competition, I allowed you to shoot an apple off my head when we returned home as a way to show that you should have won first place." He told her with a proud smile on his face, making Thea tear up as NOBODY outside of the family knew about that as it'd been their little secret that not even mom and Ollie knew about.

And before she knew it, she found herself running into his arms with Malcolm looking on very unhappy. "I don't know what kind of lie you are trying to pull here, but Thea you can't fall for it!" He implored, desperate to keep her from this fraud's clutches and so as not to have his plans ruined.

She looked at him with tears coming down her face. "That was no lie, it was all true."

Zeus smiled smugly at Malcolm after that, pleased that his little girl had finally seen the light so to speak. "She may not be my daughter by blood, but she is STILL my daughter!" He proclaimed while clearly challenging the other man to deny it. Though he would fail as will his plans to rule the League of Assassins!

"If you truly are Zeus, then even you have to have rules about interfering in the lives of Mortals." Malcolm challenged, hoping he had the man there.

Zeus laughed at his futile attempt. "For the most part yes, but I was not about to let your plans ruin what remains of Thea's innocence. Nor destroy other lives."

Malcolm tensed up at that. "I have no idea what you are talking about, now hand me my daughter and return us to where we were." He demanded, making Zeus and even Ares laugh at his attempts to be intimidating.

"I'm a God Malcolm, lying to me is pretty much damned useless." He told him with that smug smile still in place.

Enraged, Malcolm charged at the man who would dare to steal HIS daughter, only to nearly fall onto his face after losing his balance when his old friend and Thea teleported behind him. "Hah! Allow me the pleasure of ending this mortal's existence." Ares requested while having formed another fireball between his hands and looking at the Merlyn man with a menacing expression.

"No Ares, his punishment is mine to do." He told his son sternly, making the War God to sulk away, unhappy that he'd been denied his fun.

Malcolm scoffed at the mere notion of punishment, as he truly doubted his old friend could do a damned thing to him. Such was the unfortunate part of having egotism on his part. "Malcolm Merlyn, for the crimes against me, my family, Frank Chen, and for the deaths of 503 people including your own son in the Undertaking of the Glades. I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO AN ETERNITY IN TARTARUS!" Thea's eyes widened at that, as she was a little familiar with the meaning of what that name represented.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" The sentenced man bellowed, and pulling a dagger from inside his coat, he charged at his old friend returned from the grave, only to be swallowed whole by the ground beneath him with but a flick of Zeus' outstretched hand.

"And good riddance to bad rubbish." Zeus said spitefully, content in the fact he finally got not only his revenge for what the man had done to him and as well as his family, but for the lives lost in the Glades along with Frank Chen.

Thea could hardly believe what she'd seen and pulled away from her long thought to be dead dad. "But… But Ollie said you died!" She cried out.

He looked at her sadly, though gladdened his son hadn't told her the real truth of his 'death'. Something he wished hadn't of happened as he had wanted to make up for the mistakes he'd made as a mortal man. But perhaps at least now that Thea was here, he could start on that path to redeeming himself as he already was where his wife is concerned. "And so I did Thea, but that was my mortal self and I will explain it properly soon. But come, let's go inside so that you can meet the family." He told her while wrapping an arm around her, something she didn't fight him on surprisingly enough.

The two started to walk towards the steps and as they passed, Zeus spoke briefly to Ares. "Terrific job by the way son. Couldn't have done it better myself." He proudly told his son, making Thea look at the two men in slight confusion.

Ares freed up one hand to buff his nails on his top with a smug grin on his face. "I still got the touch." He said with a proud grin on his face.

"I am SO confused right now." Thea muttered as they kept going and causing her dad to chortle.

As they walked on and leaving Ares where he was, he looked at his small ball of fire and bounced it in his hand for a short period of time before stopping and looking at it in a contemplative way. "Ya know, maybe I should quit playing around with fire. Wouldn't want to get burned." He paused at that and looked up into the sky to think about it some more. Then looked back down at the fireball.

"Nah." He decided while shrugging his shoulders and kept playing around with it and wondering if whether or not he should go bother Xena in whatever corner of the world she's in right now while acting as someone else.

After making their way into the temple of the Olympian Gods, Thea looked on in amazement at everything she saw.  _Boy, talk about high profile style around here._  She thought to herself.

"Hera! Come out and greet our guest already!" Her dad called out with a smile on his face.

"Oh keep your pants on already and quit with the yelling!" A hantingly very familiar voice called out teasingly as the owner of said voice came into view and making Thea's eyes widen in shock.

"M-mom!?" She cried out startedly before promptly passing out from everything finally being too much for her.

Luckily her dad still had an arm around her so she didn't have a fall to worry about, though he did look on in concern at her before giving his wife a mild glare. A glare she absolutely wasn't bothered by at all. "Oh dear." Was all the woman could think to say as she hadn't thought to anticipate her daughter's reaction to seeing her in addition to her father. Zeus could only snort at that and got a glare aimed at him in return for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are with this bit of fun! I do plan to do a follow up to this in the future, not sure it'll ever be a full on story though. Hope you all enjoy and look forward to your thoughts!**


	71. Rise Of The Black Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another failed attempt to bring down the Reverse Flash, Barry comes upon a crashed meteorite that has a secret hiding on it.

**Disclaimer: Idea for this was provided by Dante 101 and will take place after Barry successfully gets Linda back at the Newspaper.**

* * *

Barry had come to Beller's Field nearly an hour ago after failing yet again to bring down the Reverse Flash to try and calm himself down while sitting on a rock in the dark from the anger and mounting frustrations he was feeling from not only that, but from other factors in his life. Factors like Captain Singh's attitude towards him that in his opinion was highly undeserved and perhaps unprofessional for that matter, Iris and Eddie being not only together, but living together now too despite the red clad Speedster having a private hope she'd end things with the man to be with him and hating himself for having that kind of a selfish desire. And now she was interfering in his budding relationship with Linda when she should just be staying out of it like he'd done with hers.  _I sometimes miss the days before the coma._  He lamented to himself sadly.

So engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice a flaming streak of light headed in the direction of where he was that the sudden impact that was thankfully not even close to him had him rolling away in pure surprise. Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked in the direction of where the impact happened with curiousity on his face and thanking his luck that he hadn't been hit by whatever it was that landed. Tapping the ear piece of his mask that was dangling behind him, he spoke aloud as he walked towards the impact. "Hey guys, uhh not sure if any of you are still at the Lab but something hit the ground over here in Beller's Field and I'm about to check it out."

" _Be careful Barry, and why didn't you say anything sooner!? We've been worried about you!_ " Came Caitlin's voice over the comm system, making him wince a little as she was probably going to threaten him with a needle or something when he got back.

Tapping the ear piece again he told her that he just wanted to have a little time to himself after failing again where the Reverse Flash is concerned. " _I understand, but please just let us know next time okay?_ " She told him concernedly.

"I will, sorry to worry you. And please let Cisco and Dr. Wells know I'm alright and looking into something." He told her, and then nodded to himself when she gave a confirmation of understanding while possibly coming up with ways to get back at him for making her worry like he did. He'd have to do something to make up for it in the hopes it'd make her not do anything.

Quickly making his way to the crashed site and his eyes widened when he saw the crater along with flames in various areas. He also noticed in the center of it was something that had smoke coming off it. Carefully making his way into the crater's center and crouching down to get a good look at what looked to be a meteorite. "Whoa, not everyday you get to see one of these!" He muttered to himself excitedly as the scientist in him was really enjoying this.

Reaching out to grab the meteorite, he quickly pulled back as it was still quite hot, even for his gloved hand despite the material of it. Deciding that it was worth the potential burns on his hands even with the gloves on, he grabs the meteorite and speeds off. Not realizing that his life was about to change because of a secret within the rock.

**10 Minutes Later at STAR Labs…**

He sped into the building and into the Cortex they always tended to frequent most of the time and dropped the meteorite onto a nearby table and then quickly took his gloves off and blew on his burning hands. The sight of it was somewhat comical to witness for not only Caitlin, but for Cisco and Dr. Wells as well. The good doctor Snow went into action and retrieved some ointment she had on hand in case of burns and ran to him. Cisco considered that maybe he needed to improve on the material for the suit so that kind of thing could be prevented. Dr. Wells while concerned for Barry's hands, was pretty curious over the find he came across while reveling in the fact he'd gotten the upper hand on him earlier in the day. "Not everyday one finds a meteorite Mr. Allen." He started conversationally as he rolled over to examine the rock.

His answer was a hiss of pain from the red clad Speedster as the cold feeling of the ointment was put to use on his burnt skin. Caitlin gave him a stern glare that implied he should have waited a little to let it cool down instead of picking it up while it was still pretty darn hot. The Speedster noticably wilted at the glare as he felt that thing could melt someone from the intensity of it. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to go ahead and get it to you guys!" He told her earnestly, hoping she'd relent.

"While that's an appreciative thought for us Barry, it still would have been better to wait for it to cool down." She reprimanded him as Cisco got absorbed into checking out the meteorite alongside Dr. Wells. The fact this was a similar argument from the girl was pretty much a normal for him these days. Which was likely a sad thing if he really thought about it.

Barry just stayed silent as he knew anything else being said was likely not a good idea for the time being. It'd be about another 20 minutes before Barry's hands completely healed, something he was grateful about as it was somewhat annoying to hold his hands in front of him as he partook in examining the meteorite as well. Strapping his gloves back on, he decided he'd do another patrol before turning in for the night. Caitlin advised that perhaps doing that after what happened earlier on with the Reverse Flash was possibly a bad idea, but he argued that it would help to get his mind off it. Sensing that it was best she not argue about it with him, she let him be, but sternly told him of the importance of doing his best to not get himself hurt. He smiled at her and nodded his head, and took off. None of them knowing that there was a little secret now on Barry's suit that would certainly change things up for everyone.

**Two Hours Later…**

After running about through the city and taking care of a few issues here and there, he finally came to Joe's and quickly made his way up to his room while still in his Flash suit. Normally he would have gone back to STAR Labs and put the suit up, but tonight he hadn't felt like doing it. Matter of fact he didn't really feel like doing much of anything except for crashing on his bed for a few wonderful hours of sleep, but not before ensuring the bedroom door was locked to avoid being seen with his Flash suit on by Iris or even Linda if she decided to come around. And sleep he did, but as he slept, the secret that came with the meteorite appeared and it looked to be some sort of bizarre black substance. A black substance that started to expand over Barry as he slept. It had plans for its new host and while it was aware that its host would need great amounts of food to sustain the great speeds his host was capable of, the being was okay with that and would deal with it as best it could. Perhaps with its being there, the need for food wouldn't be as much of a thing anymore.

It would not be until noon when he would awake to find himself on top of a roof and wondering like crazy how he'd even gotten there. It was then that he realized his eyes seemed covered by his mask's apparent new accessories of white colored eye concealers. Pulling off his mask, he realized that the rest of his suit as well was changed as well. He examined his arms and then all around him, wondering how in the world his suit got all black. Not to mention the lightning emblem now looking white while the circle around it was red.  _I think I need to go to STAR Labs because this is just WAY too weird._ He thought to himself and took off in a burst of speed.

He arrived minutes later to a frenzied group of concerned individuals. "Barry!" Joe West shouted out and rushed over to hug his boy and perhaps give him a piece of his ever loving mind!

Barry hugged his step father back, feeling even more confused then what he already was. Joe then put him at arms length and looked him dead in the eye. "Son, just where in the Hell have you been?" He asked in a very unhappy tone that made the Speedster wince.

"What do you mean? I went home, fell asleep, and later found myself on top of a rooftop wearing a black version of the suit." He informed the detective.

This made the man feel greatly concerned over that news, not to mention the other three were looking at one another too in concern over the news. Though Cisco was itching like crazy to ask what exactly had happened to his suit! His awesome red colored suit! Sure black was cool and all, but red to him was a whole lot better. Caitlin was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind about him being on a rooftop. "Yeah, here I am waking up and somehow finding himself on a rooftop and wearing this. Weird thing is, while I'm hungry, I'm not as hungry as I likely should be." He helpfully informed the group, though the decrease in hunger made them a bit more worried.

Wells was thinking it over and tried to remember of anything that could be a cause, but for the life of him at the moment, nothing was coming to him. But he figured that given enough time, answers would be provided. Answers that hopefully wouldn't lead to a life or death situation as he still needed Barry for his plans to work successfully. "Perhaps an examination is in order then." He finally said, causing Barry to groan while Caitlin went to immediately prepare for it.

"Think about it this way Bear, I could come up with a punishment if you wanted since you had us all worried." Joe pointed out, making the Speedster wince at what he knew the man would likely come up with and felt that yes, the examination was likely a better option.

Joe saw his boy reach a conclusion and smiled at him, gently patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Cisco then came up to them with a finger on his chin as his elbow rested on the arm he had wrapped in front of him with a thoughtful look on his face. "So dude, what's with the black, white, and little bit of red?" He asked while giving the Speedster a slight glare because everyone knew how protective he was of the suit.

Joe chuckled and walked off, leaving his boy there to deal with that little bit of fun.  _Traitor!_  Barry thought to himself as he saw his lifeline take off for elsewhere.

Barry looked to Cisco with a panicked look on his face. "I swear I SO did NOT do this on purpose!" He claimed, hoping the defense would save his butt.

The engineer regarded him for a few moments before nodding. "It does look… Kinda cool." He admitted before walking off, leaving Barry to sigh in relief.

Figuring he might as well go to the med lab and get the examination over with, he made his way there, not even worried about the new development in his life. Something that would come to haunt him in the days to come when he and the others realized what a danger the new look would be for all of them. Not to mention the hot water he'd find himself in with not only Linda, but Iris, Eddie, and an irate Captain Singh as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Its been awhile since I updated this and I do apologize. Hopefully all of you (even you Dante!) will have liked this upate for Possibilities. R and R!**


	72. A Package And A Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A package arrives at the Queen Mansion and what Moira finds inside is definitely unpleasant.

**Disclaimer: Many thanks to AlexiaBlackbriar13 of A03 for allowing me to use this idea. One that will show up again in other versions at some point. Check out her story 'Building Foundations' over at A03, in particular chapter 15. Her story may be on here too but I'm not entirely sure on it. This is set either a few weeks after Hong Kong or possibly around the 4th year he was thought dead. Either way is do-able.**

* * *

A package arrived one particular afternoon at the Queen Mansion addressed to one Moira Dearden Queen. When Raisa brought it to her attention, the woman was a bit confused as she hadn't been expecting to receive anything. The fact it seemed rather big was odd to her as well and hoped it wasn't a bomb of some kind. Then again she considered the unlikelyness considering the guards would have used whatever methods at their disposal to ensure it wasn't. Sitting on the couch and grabbing a nearby letter opener, the mother carefully opened up the sealing of the yellow package. The task done, she set the letter opener to the side and looked inside, in it, she found what looked to be a rather large folder and what looked to be cd cases. Which only added to her confusion as she wondered who would be willing to send something like this to her and not be bothered to leave a name behind that she might be able to contact.

Pulling out the folder as carefully as she could and setting the package to the side gently so as not to possibly break anything, she took a look at the front of the cover of the folder. The name of ARGUS in big bold letters only adding to her confusion and making her wonder what in the world that organization would be doing sending this to her. She feared that perhaps they somehow found out about Malcolm's plans and were potentially blackmailing her for whatever reason. But the name in the middle made her breath catch in her throat. "O-Oliver!? Why would they have his name on this!?" She wondered to herself and getting a bit furious that they would be so willing to disrespect someone not even amongst the living.

Curiousity getting the better of her despite her better judgement, she opened the file and came across a white form with what looked to be the beginnings of a report.

_**I am General Shrieve of the U.S. Army, and if you are receiving this package, along with others receiving similar packages… Then I am dead as I had the feeling I would be after my actions came to light in Hong Kong. Whether my death was at the hands of agent Oliver Queen or Amanda Waller or someone else, I have instructed one of my men to ensure this is sent out. As in essence, it ensures I have the last laugh.** _

A hand went up to cover Moira's mouth as her eyes widened in shock. Her son could have caused this man's death!? But why!? Her son would never do such a horrible thing! But judging by the last line she had read, it seemed this General Shrieve was not a good man. The notion he sent something similar like her package to others was alarming as well. But the notion that her son was alive filled her with joy, which would be short lived once she continued to read.

_**A two year operation was conducted on an island in the North China Sea known as Lian Yu, or Purgatory if you prefer the english name instead. This operation was meant to see the end of one of the Triad's biggest assets, but alas when Oliver Jonas Queen washed ashore on Lian Yu in 2007, the work that had taken a good long amount of time was ruined by the combined efforts of Oliver Queen, disgraced General Yao Fei, his daughter Shado, and former ASIS member Slade Wilson. It was thanks to these three that billionaire playboy Oliver Queen was able to survive not only the harshness of Lian Yu, but the torture brought on to him by Wilson's former partner William Wintergreen and other forms of torture by others later on. These experiences allowed him to become a competent survivor. Even becoming a skilled archer under Yao Fei's tutelage and later his daughter Shado's. Whom from what intel we gathered, the girl and the castaway fell for one another.** _

_**The head of the Lian Yu operation, Edward Fyers, later shot Yao Fei in the head after he made the disgraced General make a video taking blame for what would have been the deaths of a commercial airliner containing the asset of the Triad. Unfortunately, the daughter wound up losing her own life a year later thanks to a slowly growing insane man by the name of Anthony Ivo. Who sought a cure for his wife and would have used it to advance the human race. Had the girl lived, I believe Waller would have ensured her co-operation when we took Queen off the island following an explosive fight he had with Wilson. Both Edward and Anthony died by the hand of Oliver Queen. We've not only footage of events on the island and in Hong Kong, but photographic evidence as well. Along, as per my instructions should I meet my end, further surveillance of Queen.** _

Moira was feeling sick to her stomach as she read the part of someone else including a mention of Oliver's time in Coast City and later Russia of all places. Shakily putting down the report and looking inside the package again, she pulled out any pictures she could find and the tears started to come down then as she finally saw images of her beautiful boy for the first time in years. So engrossed was she by the sight of him, that she failed to realize that Thea was looking over her shoulder and was starting to have tears well up too as she saw her brother alive and oh very not dead. Though he clearly had seen better days judging by the way he looked. "Oh God..." She breathed as she put her hands to her face, startling Moira enough to realize she wasn't alone.

"Thea!" The mother gasped out as she turned her body enough to face her.

The girl rushed around to the front of the couch and got on the other side of her mother so that they could look at the pictures of a person whom they thought lost as tears came down their faces. The two went through many of the pictures and when that was over with, though Moira was rather reluctant to allow Thea to see the report, she knew her daughter had a right to know about her brother. The torture, the wins, and heartbreaking losses shook them to their core as they learned more and more about what Oliver went through. Even going so far as to ignore the telephone going off as well. The medical report was rather alarming as well when they learned of the scars and electrical burns he now had on him. The fact Oliver's former mentor and friend/brother Slade Wilson had contributed and even going so far as to force a dragon tattoo that the girl Shado had as a way to make him remember his part in her death made them both wish they could hurt the man badly for it.

Sara being alive, though thought dead yet again by Oliver was saddening as well but there had been no further information as it had been sent only to the Lances. And Moira had a feeling a confrontation with Quentin was soon to be had. That during her boy's time in Hong Kong, his plan concerning Tommy was something to behold as well and was grateful he'd been able to do it as his loss would have been felt just as greatly as Oliver's had and continued to be. A certain drug dealer ensured Thea would later get a stern talking too as well. The horrible events of Hong Kong that led to many, including a young boy by the name of Akio Yamashiro dying was truly heartbreaking as the report mentioned that Oliver had grown rather close to the boy during his enforced stay with the boy and his parents. A mention was made that Shrieve had ensured footage was obtained from the building that showed in detail of what Oliver in his rage had done to the man, followed by what Maseo Yamashiro would do in the end. Moira didn't think she would even have the ability to sit through that and neither did she feel that Thea would either.

Both felt though that Shrieve definitely got what he deserved, though both wished Oliver hadn't gone to such a dark place after it. Waller was someone Moira wouldn't mind at all in asking Malcolm to have his Enforcer pay a visit too. She had a feeling he'd be especially willing to do it once he learned of what the horrible woman had nearly forced her boy into doing against his own best friend. The Bratva thing though was highly worrying, especially since it seemed to be pulling the lost son deeper into the darkness. Even though he did try here and there to ensure that some girls escaped certain terrible fates. Thea had to admit learning that her brother is considered to the Red Eyed Ghost Archer of Russia was scary as Hell. Moira even considered for a moment that he might be able to free of her Malcolm and his Enforcer's clutches before chasing the thought off as her son didn't need to be involved in that mess that would surely damn his soul even more.

By the end of it all, learning of his possible PTSD and any other numerous symptoms he had. Moira and Thea were wanting even more to cause Hell on Waller, not to mention hoping that Fyers, Ivo, Wilson and Shrieve were all burning in the hottest pits of Hell imaginable. While hoping that those who hadn't been cruel towards the lost son were resting well in Heaven. The mother wanted to have a stern talk with Anatoly however for getting her son involved in his way of life! Thea especially wanted to hurt the guy who ensured that Shrieve's last laugh got sent out, as what kind of human being willingly did that!?

_**And as such, Queen continues to stay away from home, learning new skills and improving on old ones. Whether or not he ever decides to return home remains to be seen. Though there has been talk from Waller of potential recruitment again with him. In my view however, such a thing would be foolhardy, but alas I am but a mere cog in the machine and my personal opinion matters not. Shrieve was a good man who should still be amongst the living and hailed as a hero for his efforts in ensuring America's dominancy. Perhaps I shall have the chance one day to take Queen's life. However, I am pleased that the good General has gotten the last laugh in the end.** _

The lack of a name of the person only served to infuriate the saddened women as they truly wished they could heap all kinds of Hell on the lap dog for being willing enough to do as Shrieve wanted. Though Moira had to admit that this did help out a lot in knowing where her son was and resolved to do something about him being gone very soon. Something she knew would be an uphill battle but she was a Queen and would NOT be deterred! Raisa clearing her throat grabbed the attention of both ladies as they noticed she had the phone in her hand. "Please tell whoever it is that now is not a good time." Moira told the woman with irritation easily heard, and Thea definitely had to agree with the statement.

"I know Mrs. Queen, but it is Mr. Lance and he is insisting on speaking with you." The maid told her and looked to be rather frazzled too. Thea had the inkling that the man hadn't made things easy at all for Raisa.

Moira sighed in agitation and signaled for Raisa to hand her the phone. Putting it to her ear, she spoke into it. "Hello Quentin..." She started off with, and what followed would be a pretty damn unpleasant conversation that included what his long thought to be dead daughter was doing. Thea however prayed she'd be getting her brother back soon, no matter how damaged he is now. The thought of being able to have him in her life again excited her. Especially the chance to share her joy of archery with him. Even though his path to it hadn't been as pleasant as her's had. She'd do whatever it took to help him re-adjust to normal life again as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And bingo was his name o! Many thanks once again to Alexia for having allowed me to use this idea. Hope you all enjoyed and R and R!**


	73. Live From Merlyn Global!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Starling witnesses the battle between Oliver and Malcolm atop Merlyn Global.

**Disclaimer: So what you're telling me is, is that Moira Queen's action of telling everybody and their grandmother about what Malcolm is planning doesn't get air traffic around Merlyn Global to show his arrest or even provide back up in case something happens? Yeah, that's really not something that's ever looked right to me.**

* * *

As the streets of the Glades filled with its citizens as they panicked and feared for their lives in the wake of Moira Queen's shocking announcement about the horrible plan Malcolm Merlyn had in store for them, a news chopper, along with a police chopper were in the air around the top of Merlyn Global to witness his arrested self being escorted out of the building. Or in the police chopper's case, they were around just in case the man tried to make an escape via the rooftop. The sight of a man in a black outfit and what looked to be archery equipment appearing from a roof access was a bit alarming and had the folks in both of the choppers wondering if this was perhaps the infamous Black Archer who'd kidnapped several people several months ago. And if so, they wondered if the Hood was going to make an appearance to try and stop this guy.

And true to form, the Hood himself appeared, only to receive a rather rude greeting from the black clad archer! The elderly not in a mass panic as they were no where near the Glades tutted at the black clad archer's rudeness and deduced that he obviously hadn't been taught his manners very well. But they figured he was about to learn them now! Many witnessed the fight between the two archers and gasped in surprise when the Hood used an explosive arrow on the Dark Archer. One old man could be heard saying: "Whoa! Now that's using your head young fella!"

The sight of another coming on to the rooftop had people curious about who he was, especially since there was the fact he was doing a fair bit of crawling just to reach the top! Those that knew him were stunned by the fact that he was even there. Such as Carly for example thanks to the fact she and her son didn't live in the Glades. The woman resolved to have a long talk with John the next time she saw him about getting involved in dangerous things! As she really didn't want to lose him like she did Andy.

The ominous threat about the Hood's family by the Dark Archer who was Malcolm Merlyn surprisingly enough or perhaps not so surprisingly if some thought about it really didn't sit that well with many people. Particularly those of a family minded nature at that or those that thought they knew the man but apparently never truly did. The sight of the Hood willingly impaling himself with an arrow just to stop Merlyn was shocking as Hell but it seemed to do the job since the older man was doing what he could to choke the life from the green clad archer. Seeing the victorious Hood get up and be revealed to be none other then Oliver Queen was surprising as can be, but his words about being thankful to the man for teaching him what he was fighting for but that his father is the one who taught him struck a chord in everyone as they could all hear the heartfelt emotion in the words of the victorious man.

It was evident though that Quentin Lance had been right all along about the Queen kid being the Hood, and made them wonder how exactly he'd manage to pull off getting cleared of that charge. Those that knew Lance knew he wasn't gonna be happy at all when he saw the reveal about Oliver Queen really being the Hood. While Laurel was very unhappy about this, it did clear up a few things for her, especially during the last time she'd seen him and why he seemed to be expecting something to happen to him. Plus it also cleared up why things between him and Tommy seemed to be bad as he had to have found out somehow. Something like that would split the two up considering the methods Ollie uses. Methods she's not entirely happy about either and wondered just how truly changed he actually was despite his claims to the contrary. It'd be something she would grill him relentlessly on the next time she saw him! Maybe somehow get him and Tommy talking again too. Ohh if she only knew…

Malcolm's talk of redundancy put a great amount of fear into everyone watching, and to their utter horror they witnessed a portion of the Glades fall to the mechinations of a mad man as Oliver and his ally watched on in horror. If anything was assured, a death sentence for Malcolm Merlyn would definitely be assured for his actions this night.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there be much enjoyment with this one!**


	74. Genius In Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco Ramon's genius brain starts to go into overdrive in an alarming way.

**Disclaimer: This will take place after the Legends of Tomorrow save the day and return to STAR Labs.**

* * *

Everyone was in a joyful mood after the 'Legends' had returned to STAR Labs victorious over Vandal Savage. Even Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart had been allowed to attend the fun since she hadn't been able to go on the mission. Though there was quickly one thing she had noticed missing from the festivities, and that was her hunk of a smart man Cisco Ramon. She hoped he wasn't trying to hide from her as that was just rude! Spotting his little friends, one of which was keeping his mask on so that Mick or her couldn't figure out his identity, the girl went over to them to ask if either of the two knew where her Cisco was. She'd gone a long while without her Cisco fix and it was starting to get annoying.

"Heya, do either of you know where Cisco is?" She asked the two curiously.

Caitlin and the previously mentioned still masked Barry looked at one another deciding on how best to answer that. As to be honest, neither of them had seen their friend lately at all and the last time either of them had tried contacting Cisco, the young man had told them he was feeling ill and not wanting to see anyone cause of it. As he had no desire to get them sick as well, but both had shown up at his place anyway at different points to visit him and he had looked a bit on the bad side too. But any offers to help him out had always been rebuffed by him. "Um… To be honest we haven't really talked much or seen him in the last two weeks as he's been a bit ill. And not letting us help him get better." Caitlin told the girl while biting her lower lip and wondering yet again if she should have helped him out anyway despite his say so to the contrary.

Lisa wasn't very happy with that response and it clearly showed in her expression as Barry backed up while holding his hands up in defense. "Whoa, just take it easy. We've only been respecting his wishes even if its been killing us to do so." He told her.

If looks could kill, he'd likely be dead right then and there for his attempt to calm her. "And you two just what? Didn't think that maybe there was more to it then what he said? Like poisoning by some jerk to get him to do what they want or die if he didn't!? What kind of friends are you two!?" Lisa asked very annoyed that these two so called friends hadn't done more for her Cisco!

The two looked down feeling ashamed of themselves for not having done more even though Cisco had told them not too. But they were also feeling a bit alarmed over the girl's words too as it hadn't been something they had even thought of. Barry looked back up at Lisa before speaking again. "I'm sure it can't be something like that, I mean he would have told us somehow." He told her while trying to sound as if he was convincing himself in the process.

The lovely Snart girl merely rolled her eyes at the Speedster for his attempt. "Yeah… No, we're gonna go over there right now and see what we can do for my Engineer." She informed the two in a no nonsense tone of voice that got her nods of agreement in return that made her immensely satisfied as the two weren't quite willing to go against her even if one of them was faster than her.

"Lenny! We're going to Cisco's to check up on him!" Lisa called out over the small crowd, and she didn't have to wait long for him to show up either.

He gave her a look wondering just why exactly she had bothered saying anything to him since he knew she would have gone and done it anyway regardless of what he did or didn't say. Lisa must have realized what he was thinking however. "Well you are always talking about being in the need to know, sooo I thought I'd be nice enough to do so!" She told him with a bright smile that had him doubting her words as there was obviously something she wanted. And it likely involved the kid at that too.

"Uh-huh… Well you won't mind if I go then as well?" He enquired and he saw a brief look of annoyance from his sister and smirked at her as he had figured that she was looking to possibly get some alone time with Ramon.

"Sure, why not!" She said with false cheer in her voice and getting even more annoyed when his smirk turned into a knowing grin that he had her good and proper.

Soon, the quartet were off to see one Cisco Ramon, but not before letting the others know what they were doing. Naturally Sara had decided to come so it became less of a quartet and more of a party of five. She had heard good things about the guy and was curious about him.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

After a slight argument about what vehicle to take to get there, it had been decided to take a van to reach Cisco's place as it had the most space available for all of them to be in. Even though Barry could have ran all the way there, but had chosen not too. Well more like had been conned into riding along by Cold as the man had wanted to needle him and maybe get him to slip up about his identity with Lisa around. Sadly his attempts had failed but it did get a good laugh or two out of Sara and Lisa. Naturally Caitlin tried to glare the life out of him but the man refused to let it affect him, much to her annoyance. And now the small group were at Cisco's apartment complex and Caitlin was battling an internal fight about the fact she was revealing her friend's where abouts to two criminals unless they already knew.

And Caitlin figured it was a good likelyhood that they did, or at least Lisa did since she seemed to have a thing for Cisco. Whether or not it was genuine Caitlin wasn't entirely sure but she knew she didn't want her friend hurt cause of the girl's actions. Something she plan to have a talk about with the girl in question very soon once she got the chance. "Hmm.. Not bad." Lisa mentioned with approval in her voice. Her man certainly found himself a nice safe area to be in that was for certain.

Cold harrumphed as places like this was simply too vanilla for his tastes. "Your boytoy would live in a place like this." He remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from his sister which only got him to smirk at her in return.

The five soon got out and made their way inside, though they knew they had to look awkward considering what three of them were wearing, but at least Lenny had thankfully left his cold gun in the van so as not to spook anyone. It only took them fifteen minutes to reach the third floor to where Cisco's apartment was thanks to the elevator. "You know, I'm still not happy about that betrayal at the air field Snart." Barry remarked as he stalled for time in front of Cisco's door.

Lenny rolled his eyes at the man before responding. "Its been months Barry boy, so get over it already. Naturally I'd be happy to lend a cold but helpful hand in doing so if you wanted." He said with a smirk and his words made it clear to everyone what he was meaning. Though Lisa was curious over the name drop thing and wondered if that was actually the Flash's real name. Something she'd bug her brother about later on for sure.

Barry glared at him and only got a chuckle for his effort from the man. "Now now, let's not waste time glaring and spend more time knocking on a door." Snart said, and it seemed to everyone else as if he was just merely discussing the weather instead.

The Speedster sighed in aggravation and turned his attention back to the door and knocked on it. Not hearing anything, he did it again but still nothing. "Cisco! Its your friends man, open up please!" He called out and put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. Unfortunately he could hear nothing from the otherside and it made him to start to worry a little while wondering if maybe his friend was out or something.

Testing the door knob and finding it locked, he decided to vibrate it enough to fall off and moments later it did. And Leonard Snart was impressed by that and wouldn't mind the ability to do it himself as it'd be real handy in stealing stuff. Barry pushed the door open and walked inside, with the others soon following him. What he and the others saw greatly worried everyone, well aside from Cold but that's just him. But he had to admit that it was pretty damn weird to see. As not every day does one see a room with poor lighting and writing all over the walls that made absolutely no sense to him at all whatsoever. "You knocked, but didn't go away, it makes this one wonder it does. For instead of going away, you came inside instead." The voice of Cisco Ramon called out and the way he was sounding instantly worried a few of the people present.

"Cisco?" Caitlin called out.

"That is the name of this one yes, the name this one has had for years since a baby. But is Cisco really a Cisco anymore? Who can answer that sort of thing? For one knock becomes three knocks that leads to much noise." He called out again and making the worry aside from Cold go up even more. Cold just figured that the kid had finally snapped from all the pressure he was likely under. It tended to happen to smart kids after all from time to time unless they were able to find ways to cope with their brains.

Now you might wonder how he even knew that and it was all thanks to research on his part. Something that had paid off a time or two during certain heists. "Baby this isn't funny, please come out where we can see you." Lisa called out pleadingly while looking around in the poorly lit area as best as she could.

Shuffling could be heard but they had yet to see him. "The Glider seeks out the Smarts, but does the Smarts believe the Glider is really that concerned?" He asked and Lisa had to admit the doubt in his voice hurt her. And she intended to show him in every way that she could that Hell yes she is that damned concerned about him! And a whole lot more then just that too!

Finally realizing that his voice was coming from one of the rooms, the group headed there and opened up a door, revealing more poor light and more writing everywhere in what looked to be Cisco's bedroom. And the place looked all kinds of torn up too judging by the fact that Cisco himself was sitting in the middle of the room huddled up and rocking back and forth like a crazy person might do. Judging by what little they could see, Cisco himself didn't look that great either and Lisa immediately rushed over to him, not even bothered by his lack of bathing due to the smell coming from him. Barry and Caitlin were definitely feeling ashamed of theirselves now for not having come to check up on their friend much sooner. And both were greatly worried over the young man's appearance and state of mind.

Sara and Lenny watched on, though one caring a bit more than the other but choosing to stay out of it for the time being unless otherwise needed. Kneeling down with a hand on his shoulder, Lisa looked on at her man with concern, worry and fear easily seen on her face. "Cisco? Are… Are you okay sweety?" She asked worriedly and hoped some jerk face hadn't done this to him cause there would be Hell to pay!

Unfortunately for her and everyone else, he just continued to stare on into nothingness while muttering aloud. "One plus one equals two but truly it really equals three instead. They have forced us all to try and believe the lie of one plus one equaling two. But Smarts knows the truth he does!" He said a little crazily, causing Lisa to look up at the others in alarm.

"We… Are gonna have to get him back to STAR Labs." Barry said while feeling highly disturbed at the sight of his friend. Everyone else and yes, this includes Cold this time, agreed with that statement. Lisa hoped something could be done for her man as she just hated to see him this way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I do plan on turning this into a full on story later on, perhaps after Legends of Tomorrow is finished so that way I can plan accordingly. Or I might just write out the story before that anyway. Just depends on my thinking is all really. And I think apparently I've been spelling Cold's first full name wrong awhile now. My bad on that. Anywho… R and R!**


	75. Twin Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Thea were born as twins, and Thea was the first to make it back home after the second year they were believed to be dead.

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to Doc Anthony and Highlander348 for this chapter. As both had a similar idea about Thea on the island as well and I came up with this.**

* * *

Despite the fact that Oliver and Thea Queen were twins, the two were pretty much as different as night and day. Whereas Oliver liked to party and not be serious, Thea didn't care a lot for partying and chose to take her studies seriously, though she had no interest in joining the family business. One of the more mildly wild things that she had done was when she had gotten and stayed with Roy Harper of the Glades area of Starling City. Many had not thought it would last considering their vast differences but they stuck through it all. Even eventually getting the full on approval of her parents once they realized just how happy he made their daughter. And for two years after having decided to join Oliver with their father on the Queen's Gambit, she had been believed dead by pretty much everyone after the boat had went down in the North China Sea. Getting on that boat had at times been a regret for her but she had at least gotten to be with her father before he ended his life just so that she and Ollie could survive.

And survive they had through various obstacles the island of Lian Yu had thrown at them. If it hadn't of been for her, Shado wouldn't even be alive right now after she hadn't been out so late hunting and had unexpectedly come across Ivo and his bunch forcing Ollie to try and choose who lived and who died between Shado and Sara. Unfortunately for her liking, Ivo had been able to escape but hadn't exactly got away arrow free in the process. Thea's time on the island had definitely improved her skills in archery, especially after she and her brother had gone through the Water Bowl training that Shado had put them through. Thea had considered Slade to be like an uncle and if it hadn't of been for Ivo twisting things, Slade would never have turned on her and the others. And now, after several months of travel by submarine, she, Sara Lance, Shado, and Anatoly Knyazev were finally in Starling City.

Despite her happiness at seeing Sara alive again, Thea had to admit to herself that she somewhat blamed the girl for showing up like she did and unintentionally ruining the peace she and the others had been enjoying since ending the threat of Fyers. But she did admit that her arrival had brought at least two good things in to her life. One being the submarine and the other being Anatoly who was pretty much like the eccentric uncle she'd always wanted. Even learning Russian from him as well while they made their way home. Shado was someone Thea genuinely liked as she had helped make her brother into a far better person and she wished Ollie was here too but because of their bond through twinship, she didn't believe he was dead at the bottom of the ocean alongside Slade. In the time they had been on the island, Shado had been nice enough to teach her Mandarin as well when she taught Ollie. If the girl had her way, Ollie and Shado would be getting hitched and living happily ever after. Laurel had never been her favorite person since she felt like the Lance girl was more interested in status then anything else since she never did the smart thing and dump Ollie like any smart and self respecting woman would have done.

And if Ollie had manned up and told her how he felt, he wouldn't have had to run off and mess aroudn with Sara in secret again. Granted, Thea was aware of how screwed over those two were thanks to the mechinations of Laurel and it was another point against the woman that the Queen girl had when it came to the future lawyer. And now, here she and her friends were after getting checked out at the Hospital and now witnessing Laurel Lance bitch out her sister for what she and Ollie had done to her. It made Thea sick to her stomach considering the fact that she hadn't expressed one ounce of happiness that either her or Sara were back. Shado and Anatoly were looking really uncomfortable off to the side and Thea couldn't quite blame them for it either! But damn was she about ready to slap the mess out of Laurel if she didn't shut up! And she knew it would hurt like a bitch thanks to the Water Bowl training she and Ollie had gone through.

Sara for her part, couldn't even look her sister in the eyes while Quentin and Dinah looked on in disapproval at Laurel for her actions and were about to step in and say something to stop the whole thing before it got any nastier. "Island was quieter than this..." Anatoly muttered to himself but was still heard by everyone else.

Which had actually drawn in Laurel's ire on to him. "Oh? And who are you? Another man this whore slept with!?"

_Ohh that's it!_  Thea thought angrily and before anyone could do or say anything, she delivered one Hell of a punch to Laurel's face as anger burned through her. Not even caring about the pain in her hand now.

"Thea!" Moira Dearden Queen shouted out scandelized that her own daugther would act in such a brutish way! As there was other ways that could have been handled after all.

"Thanks Speedy." Sara said softly and Thea gave her a smile while ignoring the disapproval from her mother as there was more important things to worry about.

"Anytime." She told her and could hear Anatoly chuckling over it all.

Shado was starting to see why Oliver may have chosen not to be faithful towards this girl if the way she was acting was any indication. The Lance parents didn't exactly prove of what the Queen girl did either but kept silent so far. Laurel looked up at the crowd in shock as Thea stood over her and she could see a small trail of blood going down the girl's mouth. "Yeah, that was me and I suggest if you don't want another one of those, you get a little less bitchy. Get me?" Oh yeah, she was channeling Slade right there for sure but hey if it worked, then it worked.

Roy had to admit he was damn proud of his girl for what she had just done and knew he was going to have to keep from making her too angry lest he get a hit like that! "Hah, you would defend her and your brother wouldn't you Thea?" Laurel replied spitefully as she got up and glared at the girl.

Something Thea was definitely not intimidated by at all as she'd seen and dealt with much worse then this girl's glare. She got right up to Laurel and stared her right in the eyes. "You're damned right I would, yeah what they did was messed up but people make stupid mistakes when they aren't thinking straight. But Hell, you have yourself to blame for pushing him for more and not having self respect for yourself to end the relationship when you KNEW what a cheater he was!" She grabbed Laurel's hand before it could make contact, shocking everyone but her fellow islanders in the process.

Thea gave her a very intense glare over that. "Yeah… NOT happening. Like, at all." Roy was definitely impressed by that and wondered if he could get her teach him that?

A cough from the mostly silent Tommy Merlyn turned everyone's attention to him aside from the two glaring girls as their stare off continued. "So umm.. Why isn't Ollie with you guys?" He hoped like Hell this didn't mean his best buddy was dead. And seeing Laurel like this was another reason he was glad he hadn't let anything happen with her as he and Thea had had talks about the girl over the years and cuase of that wasn't exactly blind to her ways. Plus, he preferred his women to have some self respect for theirselves too.

"He stay on Amazo to talk sense into Slade, entirely possible he go down with Amazo too." Anatoly informed him sadly, making Moira gasp in shock with tears quickly coming to her eyes as her hands flew to her mouth.

Tommy felt crushed over that and wondered what exactly the man was referring too in relation to Ollie. "No, he's not dead. I can feel it." Thea responded adamantly, getting a scoff from Laurel in the process.

Sighing in disgust, the girl pushed away the hand Laurel had intended to slap her with and stepped away from the woman. She looked around at the room filled with everyone she knew before saying more. "Twins tend to have a bond and I just KNOW he's not dead cause of that." She told them and daring them to challenge her on that as she fixed Laurel with another glare.

Looking at Shado and Anatoly, and then at her mother, Thea came to a decision quickly. "Hey mom, my friends here are gonna need a place to stay for awhile. So would you mind some extra guests?" Her request had gained some surprise from the two mentioned, along with her mother as none of them had been expecting that.

After thinking it over quickly, she added in a potential spot for Sara too if things got more unpleasant for her at home. Something the young Lance girl was thankful for. Moira looked at the two her daughter had indicated and knew that refusing them would be wrong. Besides, she was curious about them and figured she could learn a bit about them before they decided to eventually go their separate ways. "S-Sure sweety, they are welcome in our home for as long as they need." She said kindly and pulled her daughter in for another hug.

Shado and Anatoly looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, willing to take what they could get for the time being and being incredibly thankful that Thea had gotten this for them. "Your kindness and willingness to allow us into your home is appreciated Mrs. Queen." Shado said respectfully and Anatoly nodded along.

Laurel gave the Asian girl a glare and Shado noticed it and gave her a rather unimpressed look. "You waste your breath if you intend to say something derogatory about me. Whatever Oliver and I did is our business and no one else's." Her tone implied she'd be willing to add another hit to the woman's face if she said something disrespectful.

Quentin, having enough of the whole thing added in his two cents. "Alright, that's enough. Let's just get Sara home before I have to pull out my badge." He also had a fairly good idea about the 'business' between the newcomer and the punk kid and him being him couldn't help but to add his own belief into the whole thing.

"Uhh look, you seem like a smart girl and all so how you fell for the Queen punk's charm is beyond me. But I'd suggest staying away if he's still runnin' about." He ignored the glares from everyone else over that.

Shado looked at him cooly. "As I said, what happens or has happened between Oliver and I is our business. And while you knew him before the island, you do not know the Oliver that was born there." She told him sternly and gave the implication she wouldn't be bothered to hear more unkindness towards the man she fell for.

Dinah chose to step in and pulled on Quentin's arm to get him going in the other direction. Something he complied with instead of pushing the issue, much to her happiness. Sara trailed along after looking at her friends whom felt more like family then just mere friends. "See you soon." And reluctantly, went on her way with the rest of her family while being careful to not get too close to Lauarel's personal space.

"That not end well." Anatoly said and Thea had to agree with that.

"Hence why I offered a spot for her if needed." Thea said after pulling away from her hug. The Russian nodded at that bit of good thinking.

Moira had a feeling it wouldn't either and would ensure Raisa would prepare a third guest bedroom just in case. "Well, let's get home shall we?" She said with a clap of her hands and got a nod of agreement from Thea.

Soon the re-united family, Roy, Tommy, and new found friends were on their way to the home of the Queens. One not having been there in a long time and was more than happy to finally be back. Thea wondered how long Shado and Anatoly would stick around, though the girl knew her fellow girl wanted to get in contact with her sister and wasn't sure how that would turn out, and she wasn't entirely sure how serious the Russian had been about going to the Bahamas. She hoped the man would at least go by plane since she felt that being on the water was equaled badness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this one! I may do a follow up at some point. But we'll see how that goes. R and R!**


	76. The Next Generation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gives advice to the next generation.

**Disclaimer: In this timeline, that little hanky panky Felicity had with Ray resulted in a son. And is around 2 years older then the daughter she later has with Oliver. Also a conversation I had awhile back involving a child between Deadshot and Cupid happening will finally come to life!**

* * *

**Location: Lian Yu and the long crashed Fuselage...**

Oliver had brought the group of next generation heroes to the Fuselage as it was the best area to train in. As he was pretty sure there were still a few landmines left buried in the land of Lian Yu, even with a few trips here and there with a landmine detector. And currently with him was his and Felicity's daughter Amelia 'Arrowette' Queen, Sara 'Freebird' Diggle, Virgil 'Static Shock' Hawkins, Richard 'Robin' Grayson, Barry and Linda's daughter Eliza 'Trajectory' Allen-Park, the green skinned teen known as Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan who could turn into any animal he wanted, Floyd Lawton and Carrie Cutter-Lawton's son Eugene 'Muerte Querubin' Lawton-Cutter, and the orange skinned Tamaranean girl known as Koriand'r. Or Starfire if you were going by a codename when it comes to her. Felicity's son with Ray wanted no part in this which wasn't surprising as he never expressed any kind of interest in the world of super heroics. And instead preferred to spend his time doing things that were Science related. Course if anyone asked Felicity about his choice, she would inform them that she was relieved by his decision to stay out of it.

Ray himself was also alright with it and it even allowed the two to really bond as a father and son duo in all things Science. Something Felicity was happy about and even joined in on the fun from time to time. Eugene had opted to go by the Chinese version of his name as the English translation left quite a few uncomfortable since it meant 'Death Cherub'. Which both of his parents thought was a truly fitting name for their boy. He was just as good as his parents with weapons and some thought he was possibly Meta somehow as he could hit a target at a far longer distance then what even his father could do. Thankfully, while he only inherited his mother's temper, he didn't inherit her habit of getting obsessed with the opposite sex like she did. Mostly because the doctors like Emil Hamilton in the early days of the League had come across had found a way to cure her of the experiment she was used for to make her fearless years prior to meeting any of them. She was still fearless, but no longer suffered side effects.

Something Floyd himself was happy about as it meant he no longer had to worry about her falling for some guy or girl who saved her life. The first two times that had happened, had wound up being a wake up call for the man once he realized how much he did care for her. He was thankful his ex wife allowed him back into their daughter's life and was even more happy when his little girl took to Carrie pretty well, and as well towards Eugene.

As for Eliza, despite the fact her parents weren't married to one another. Linda had still wanted her to have both last names, Barry's reaction to that when Linda had brought it up to him had always confused the woman but eventually waved it off as it being a Barry thing. Eliza herself witnessed the same thing when she asked her parents about the whole two names thing and pretty much had come to the same conclusion as her mother. When her parents or anyone else asked why she liked to be called Trajectory, she always told them she thought it sounded cool. Naturally she was about the only one who thought that way but she didn't really care as it was her codename and she was sticking to it!

She and the rest of the young generation of heroes were listening to Oliver talk about the importance of using the environment to your advantage. Because if you truly know your surroundings, you will be one step closer to victory against an opponent. Here, she noticed that his gaze settled on her before speaking and she stared right back, not even afraid of the man even if he had apparently put two arrows into her dad's back years ago. "Even if you have super speed on your side, knowing the area really well should be done. Especially if you're fighting against another speedster who might just be a bit faster then you are." Well, she considered, man's got a good point there.

"But considering I am not even from this planet, would that not work for me?" Starfire asked curiously.

Oliver looked at her and considered that for a moment. "Considering your flight capabilities it would likely be a factor against you. But if you make it a point to know the area from both on foot and in the air, it shouldn't be as much of an issue." She nodded in understanding at that and wondered if she could get Robin to help her with that problem since he was able to help her before with learning his language.

Even if he had been a bit odd about the whole thing, something she had been confused about until Freebird told her why he had acted the way he did. Needless to say, Earth ways were still very strange for the alien girl but she would do her best to learn them! Oliver looked at the crowd and when he got a grin on his face, everyone started to feel a little nervous at the sight of it. "Alright everybody, time for a run! I've carefully marked where we will be running so as to avoid any potential landmines. And remember, no powers of any kind." He shot a look to Starfire first before looking at Garfield.

"Aww man! That tanks!" The green boy grumbled aloud.

"I'm sure you won't see it that way when you're in the fight of your life and its going on for longer then you'd like." The long time member of the League rebutted.

Garfield rose up a finger and opened his mouth, but closed it while lowering the finger as he couldn't quite come up with a counter to that. "You make a good point dude." Was all he could say in the end, gaining him eye rolls from everyone else and a shake of the head from their arrow friendly mentor of the day.

"Glad you see it that way kid. Now… Let's go!" And with that, he took off and the others were soon after him.

Soon afterwards, a very unhappy Batman showed up, only to see no one in the near by area. Grumbling to himself about wayward proteges and color coded arrow obsessed interlopers, he took off in what he felt was the right direction while ensuring he had a landmine detector out and about. Unfortunately for him, he failed to realize that the route marked with the flags was where he was meant to go if he wanted to find his wayward protege. Something he'd be kicking himself over for a good long while when he finally realized that hours later. It'd also make him become the butt of jokes for a good long while too since those still on the station decided to spy on him just for the Hell of it. Which was primarily Barry and Roy, but it was thanks to them that a lot of the others got in on the joke.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  Eliza is actually a real character from the DC comics who wasn't around for too long it seems unfortunately. I just decided to twist her history a bit here just cause I could. Whether or not she's the child Barry and Linda are having from The Day Is Saved? Now that would be telling! R and R!**


	77. Long Live The Queen! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira survived Slade's shish kabobing of her with his sword only to wind up in a coma. She awakes months later and is not happy!

**Disclaimer: This is set around sometime after Ray's acquired Queen Consolidated and Thea is home. Now in the words of Ivan Ooze… LET'S GET STICKY!**

* * *

For several months, one Moira Dearden Queen, mother of Oliver and Thea Queen had been in a coma at Starling General after getting stabbed in the gut by a homicidal nut job by the name of Slade Wilson. Who Moira had come to realize had a vendetta against her son over some girl they both knew on the island. And judging by the way they had talked, the poor girl seemed to have met an untimely end there as well judging by how irrational Wilson was being. It was a miracle Moira had survived Slade's stabbing of her, even if it had wound up putting her in a coma. But today, today was going to be different as the sleeping Queen would finally awaken and the pillars of Heaven would shake from her fury when she learned of what had gone on in her time away from the world.

Now you might be wondering how exactly Oliver and Thea were able to keep her in a hospital bed and its mostly thanks to an anonymous source that was actually Malcolm Merlyn, plus Walter Steele who clearly had no idea about Malcolm of course. Walter may not be married to her anymore, but he still cared a lot for the woman and as well as her children. And providing the funds necessary for her stay at the hospital was the least he could do for her and the kids. He knew though that when she woke up, he'd be one of the ones her ire would be centered on since he wasn't able to do enough to keep Queen Consolidated in the family. Its not like it was his fault however since Ray Palmer was evidently quite more inspiring then first believed!

The fluttering of eyelids could be seen as for the first time in months, Moira opened her eyes fully with a groan, along with a pain filled groan when she tried to cover her eyes from the glare of the light despite the fuzzyness in her vision. As her hand had some attachments to it that helped provide nutrients and other things to her while she slept. "Where… Where am I?" She uttered with a dry throat and hoped that she wasn't somehow a captive of that lunatic who stabbed her with a sword of all things.

Looking around at her surroundings while trying to do her best to shake off the fuzzyness in her vision, she realized she had a call button she could use and decided to make use of it with her other hand that was thankfully attachment free. It wasn't long until a nurse came running in either. "Oh! Well hello there Mrs. Queen! Its good to see you awake after 6 months in a coma!" The girl said cheerfully, causing Moira's eyes to widen in surprise at hearing how long she was in a coma.

_Six months!? From a stabbing of all things!?_  She thought incredulously.

The girl continued on unaware of the older woman's inner monologue, helpfully informing her that an injury to her head after she fell rather hard to the ground after being stabbed had contributed to her rather long stay in a coma. Which made a lot more sense for the woman now that she knew that. Doctor Lamb soon appeared as well after the nurse alerted him to Moira's awakening. "Ah, Mrs. Queen, its good to see you awake at last. And my have you missed out on quite a bit while you slept." He commented, leaving the woman to wonder just what exactly she missed and hoped any of what she missed wasn't horrible.

"W-water..." The formerly comatose mother got out weakly, which quickly got the nurse still there on the job for the poor woman.

Taking the cup of water gratefully as the two health professionals did their checks on the mother of two, she sipped the water gingerly so as to not possibly aggravage her throat further. The water was a boon to her dry throat and made it so much more easier to talk. "Thank you young lady." The girl sent her a beaming smile in return.

"I must say you've recovered quite well in the time you've been asleep since the attack on your person. Though with the loss of Queen Consolidated, its been something of a mystery as to how your children were able to fund the costs of your stay here." Lamb told her, not even really thinking about the fact that Moira wouldn't even know about that particular bit of information.

When he looked at her, his face went from a smile to a frown as he realized what he had just said as he saw the look of shock on the woman's face. "Oh. Oh my, forgive me for saying something I shouldn't have."

"We… We lost the company!?" Moira asked incredulously and a strong amount of worry because if her family lost that, what else could have been lost!?

Dr. Lamb could only nod at her in return. "Yes, I'm afraid so. After your son signed over to his co-partner Isabel Rochev to take care of matters for him due to his focus being on Thea's safe return, she later made a move to fully take over and oust him in the process. However, it was also later revealed that she was working alongside Slade Wilson before her death during the Siege of the city the man brought down upon us." Oh my, no wonder the man found it a mystery for how her children were able to provide the necessary funds to keep her here. Especially if Rochev went a bit further than just taking over Queen Consolidated. The nerve of that utter bitch!

Moira had a feeling however that Malcolm was the one behind the funding, not that she intended to reveal that particular tidbit since it would raise far, far too many questions. But if the Bitch was dead now and oh did that thought give her immense pleasure, why hadn't Oliver regained the company? He surely couldn't be dead, could he? And if he wasn't, did he merely not bother because of his more nightly activities? Which if that was the case and he was alive, she was going to have some very strong words with him! It was one thing to do what he did out of the kindness of his heart, but it was another to do what he could to ensure that the family business remained in tact and theirs, not anyone else's.

"If Miss Rochev is of the dearly departed, then what is the current situation with Queen Consolidated then? Surely my son has regained control?" No one needed better hearing to understand her feelings on the matter of Isabel Rochev's death, matter of fact when she said 'dearly' it had left shivers down the nurse's spine and hoped she NEVER had that sort of tone aimed her way!

Here, Dr. Lamb looked a bit nervous as he really didn't want to face the woman's potential wrath of being the bearer of bad news. "Um… Well… You see. Your son, alongside Walter Steele did what they could to re-gain control of the company. But from all accounts, it was said that Ray Palmer of Palmer Tech came from out of nowhere at the last minute." The man informed her and she didn't need him to say more for she could see where that had gone. And she didn't like it one bit, no sir not at all.

There was going to be Hell to pay just as soon as she got out of here. For NO ONE took what was her's or her family's and got away with it scot free. "I see. Thank you Dr. Lamb." She responded cooly while thinking of the ways she was going to take this Ray Palmer to task for DARING to take what wasn't his. The Board would also need a damn good talking with as well for having even allowed it to happen. And research would be done before she charged in to take back what was hers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh my, it seems Mrs. Queen is about to be on the warpath! And here's a question I finally remembered I wanted to ask, why exactly does anyone ship Quentin/Donna when there's been NO interaction between the two so far? I could understand it if the two had some interaction and things seemed to be hitting off nicely between the two but still. Anywho… R and R!**


	78. A Ghost From The Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds himself face to face with an unexpected surprise from the past.

**Disclaimer: A little something I thought of awhile ago but never got around to doing until now. Set early season 3 but Erica and Boyd went back to Derek after Chris set them free.**

* * *

Life had been somewhat on the decent side for Derek Hale in the last four months, though it could always be better considering the threat of the Alpha Pack and their still unknown intentions. But he had his Pack in tact and he was happy about it, which thankfully included his baby sister Cora after trapping her down in the sub level of the High School to keep her from killing anyone while stuck in a Full Moon frenzy after months of being cut off from the Moon. Derek had actually even hugged Isaac much to the teenager's surprise for having been the one to tell him and the others about her after he got his own rescue from the mercenary known as Braeden. Though he could still do without Peter being around and Scott and Stiles' unwillingness to fully join the new Hale Pack. But he was thankful he had their help when it mattered. Though he was curious to see how Cora's little personal mission to sway Scott would go since she seemed to have taken a personal interest in the Beta. The fact he still seemed so hung up on Allison didn't bother her any, though the fact he seemed to flirt back on occasion may have been a reason for that.

His Loft, which was something Erica had been in massive approval of over the train station they'd been holed up in for awhile. Was something that was even starting to feel like a home thanks to both Erica and Lydia. As the two girls had made it their mission to make the place look more homey instead of all spartan and boring like. And neither of the two were all that willing to keep him from preventing it from happening, which had gotten a little bit of snark from Peter over the whole thing until Lydia and Jackson's combined glares made him walk away. Derek was glad his first actual Beta had been able to convince his parents not to move to London, though how he did it was still only known to him and would only smirk when asked about it. Making the Alpha worry a little that he had scared them into the whole thing at first but had been quickly told otherwise when the boy got all offended by that particular belief. And currently, the Alpha was unloading some groceries from his Hummer, which in Erica's opinion was a nice upgrade from the Camaro since it had more room.

Something Scott and Stiles both agreed on considering the times they'd been in it and even drove it. Vernon had gone with him to buy what the Loft was needing and had even asked him about relationships, which had surprised Derek as he didn't think his Beta would even talk to him about the growing relationship between himself and Erica. Even though it'd been awhile since he had even so much as gone out on a date, he had tried his best to give Vernon some good advice on what he should do. Though he did mention that asking Scott would probably be a bad idea, earning a chuckle from the boy in the process. As he grabbed the last of his bags, he made to turn around and was a little surprised by the sight of an unknown teenager right in front of him. One who seemed a little nervous for that matter! "Um… Hi?"

She gave him a tentative smile but said nothing at first. "...Hi."

_The shy and quiet types, gotta love those._  Thought the Alpha as he looked at the nervous looking girl.

"Are you lost or anything? I have a cell phone you can use if you need one."

The girl only shook her head at him. "N-no, I just um… I decided to run ahead of my mom is all."

"I see." Something about this girl was reminding him of something but he just couldn't place his finger on it and he hated that.

"Hey man, everything alright?" Came the voice of one Vernon Boyd as he showed up with concern in his voice and on his face after Derek had yet to start making his way up to the Loft.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just have an unexpected visitor is all."

Vernon nodded at that and waved at the girl. Who shyly waved back. "Alia!" Came a sudden voice and making the girl turn in the direction of it with a wince.

A strikingly beautiful brunette woman ran up to them with worry on her face that instantly left Derek gaping in shock. "Why'd you run ahead sweetheart!?"

"Sorry mom… I just, I just wanted to hurry and get over here." Replied the girl quietly and getting wrapped up in her mother's arms afterwards.

The woman took note of Derek's shocked face and after letting go of her daughter, she took a step up to him. "Hey Der..."

Derek could ony shake in his head in denial, causing Vernon to look at him worriedly. "You… You can't be here."

She gave him a sad smile. "I am Der, I know its hard to believe but I am."

"H-how? You… You died. In MY arms! Hell, I ended your pain myself!" Vernon looked at him in full on shock with his mouth hanging open.

The woman gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry that's how your mom chose to handle putting me out of your life Der. I really truly am as that should not have been the way to do it."

More shaking of his head in denial could be seen. "If that wasn't you, then who was it!? Huh!? WHO WAS IT!?" Why the Hell would his mother change his memories so damn much!?

"It was a good friend of yours, Thomas I think his name was. He was Bitten by one of the Alphas but it didn't take for him..."

Derek's eyes widened at that as he had always been left wondering why Thomas and his family had left so quickly a few days after Paige had died. Or didn't die apparently… "Why? Why now? Why not sooner?"

"Because… I, I s-started askin' 'bout you." Responded Alia meekly.

"And its because of that that I realized the two of you were kept apart from one another long enough." God, how she wished she had found him a lot sooner. But considering the loss of his family, she wasn't sure how well he would have been receptive to the both of them. She couldn't deny though that the sight of him still filled her a whole lot of emotions. Love being one of the main ones.

Vernon for his part was quickly realizing where this was going and let out a soft 'whoa'. Making for Derek to look at him for a second. "What?"

"Haven't you realized it yet?"

"Realized what!?"

"T-that I'm… Y-y-your d-daughter."

Derek looked at the teenaged girl in stunned shock and silence, hardly believing he apparently had a teenaged daughter! And before anymore could be said, the man found himself fainting much to the surprise of Vernon as it was the last thing he expected! "Well that's somethin' I never thought I'd see from him."

"R-r-r-really?"

"Oh yeah, your pops is one of the toughest guys I know."

"Oh." Vernon smiled at her before making a call to Cora to come down and grab the remaining groceries while he carried Derek up.

Something that confused her but all the teen would say is that he'd explain once she got down there. And get down there she did in quick fashion! To say she was a little surprised by the fact her big brother is a father was an understatement. Even was a little suspicious of the two as well and asked them all sorts of questions as the five went up the elevator to Derek's Loft with Vernon having placed Derek up against a wall so that he didn't have to hold him the entire time. Once in the Loft, Alia was a bit wowed by the large space her dad had. Even Paige was a little wowed by it! "Wow, Somehow I pictured him being a little more spartan." Remarked the mother as Vernon put his Alpha on the couch.

"Lydia and Erica made sure that wasn't gonna happen." Called out Cora from the kitchen.

Which she was damn grateful those two had pushed for the less spartan look! Vernon then clapped his hands together, drawing the mother and daughter's attention to him. "So! Make yourselves at home and I'm sure he'll be wakin' up anytime now."

"We have smelling salts Vern!" Came Cora's voice.

"You know where they are?" Man was he glad he didn't have to raise his voice for her to hear him!

Which was an interesting sight for Paige and her daughter. Instead of calling out to them, Cora walked into the living room with a few bottles of shampoo. "Uhh… No, actually. I don't know where he has those at." Informed the girl as she walked on towards the bathroom.

Vernon put his hands outwards in a sort of 'there you have it' motion, making Alia grin in amusement over the whole thing. "Well, like I said, just make yourselves at home."

They nodded at that and Paige personally hoped that when her daughter's father woke up, he'd be able to handle the news a lot better the second time around.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, Talia certainly seems to have pulled some underhanded crap!**


	79. Spying Agent, Life Saving Parent Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very curious Agent McCall follows Scott and his friends and see's more than he bargains for.

**Disclaimer: Set during season 3's Insatiable.**

* * *

When Agent Rafael McCall saw his son and his two friends haul ass in Stiles' jeep, the man decided on something of a whim to go and follow them. As his curiousity over everything that was going on was just too big to ignore. Especially considering the fact his son seemed more interested in something else then hearing what he had to say about the incident that had his own dad leaving when he was a child. He made sure to keep a good distance from the jeep so that he wouldn't be spotted by the boys and was glad he had some listening equipment on hand once they got to wherever it was they were going too. Which looked to be some sort of old and abandoned building that hadn't seen use in a great number of years judging by its appearance. Quickly setting up the listening equipment, he pointed it towards the boys and the two girls while keeping his binoculars aimed at them to see them all. Though he wondered what the deal was about the archery equipment and the sword. Through the binoculars, he saw them looking a bit nervous about something until his son started to speak up.

" _We've done this before guys. Couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia. Remember?_ " The man watched as the Argent girl gave a nod to that while he wondered just what all his son and his friends had to do with the Tate girl exactly.

" _That was a total stranger, this is Lydia._ "

" _I'm here to save my best friend._ "

" _I came to save mine._ " Okay, the Stilinski boy seemed just fine to him so why did Scott think he needed saving? And what's going on with the Martin girl for crying out loud?

Did someone kidnap her? And if so, why weren't they going to the authorities about it? Surely they didn't think they could save her from her kidnappers themselves could they? The man felt he was going to have to have a word or two with his son and with Melissa about all this very soon. As Scott did NOT need to be getting involved in dangerous situations. " _I just didn't feel like doing any homework._ " Spoke up the Lahey boy with a shrug and causing the elder McCall to frown over that.

He watched as his son and his friends walked into and beyond the gate and Rafael decided to hurry up and make his way to it himself without being heard. He then made his way past that and saw the group of friends split up, something told him that following the Lahey boy and the two girls seemed the smart thing to do and he did so. His eyes widened in great surprise however when he caught sight of the black clad swordsmen that had attacked him at the house two weeks ago. All standing behind the Yukimura girl's mother. " _Turn around and go home and take your friends with you._ " Commanded the woman as the three teens walked up to her, Argent even readying an arrow as they did so.

" _I can't, when I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing… You._ " Spoke up the Yukimura girl and driving that damnedable curiousity in the FBI agent even further to know what all this meant.

He watched as the Argent girl aimed her bow at the elder Yukimura and her black clad swordsmen, ordering for the woman to call them off. " _You think you can take him alive? You think you can save him?_ "

" _What if we can?_ "

" _I tried something like that seventy years ago. Your friend is gone._ " Seventy years ago!? There's no damned way that could be possible!

She'd have to be somewhere in her nineties or early hundreds and no where near what she looks now! And what friend? The Martin girl? What makes this woman so assured about that? Especially as it somehow relates to an event from seventy years ago. " _Are you sure? What if Stiles doesn't have to die? Maybe Reese didn't have to die either._ " Asked the Yukimura girl as she approached her mother and making the elder McCall frown again over that whole thing.

He watched as the black clad swordsmen went into a stance and swung their swords about as they readied themselves for what was likely an attack. " _I see I'm no longer the Fox now Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still MY demon to bury._ "

After she had spoken her piece, those black clad swordsmen somehow vanished into thin air, leaving trails of black smoke in their wake. Making the agent wonder how the absolute Hell that could be possible! For that matter, what the Hell is a Nogitsune!?  _My son has so much explaining to do._

But then… Seconds later, the elder Yukimura woman let out a gasp and opened her hand up and whatever was there made her look up towards the kids with a worried look on her face. " _Mom?_ " Came the question from the Yukimura girl as the Lahey boy asked whatever that had apparently meant.

" _It means there's been a change in ownership._ " Rafael looked to where the new voice came from and was greatly surprised to see Stiles himself with those black clad swordsmen standing behind him!

But somehow… Somehow he looked a bit different compared to how the man had seen him just minutes ago! Did something happen so quickly in that amount of time? And if so, is his son okay!? The man put a hand on his gun as he was starting to have a feeling he was going to need it soon. " _Now they belong to me._ "

He then watched on in shock as the kids and the black clad swordsmen began to fight. The fact the Lahey boy's appearance changed into something else was also rather disconcerting for the man as it looked rather animalistic in nature. The fact the girls didn't seem so bothered by it told Rafael that they were obviously aware of it and had no reason to be afraid of the boy's new appearance. As the fight went on, he heard the Lahey boy ask how could they stop them, only to be told that they couldn't. Which made no sense to the elder McCall as there was always a way to stop someone. Even if the option wasn't an entirely good one. Rafael pulled out his gun and aimed it at the swordsmen as one of them looked ready to strike the Lahey boy where he was, barely able to move after being cut badly by their blades. While the boy may look… Different, he was still just a boy and he wasn't about to let some kid die on his watch!

Argent then fired an arrow at the swordsman intending to deliver the killing blow and her shot must have made its mark as the figure stopped in its tracks. And then somehow… Somehow it just exploded, leaving black smoke everywhere. Causing a brief moment of silence to occur as the Argent girl started to smile in victory and it was then and there that Rafael McCall fired his gun. His bullet stopping the oncoming blade from impaling the girl by breaking it in half and causing her to look on in shock while the others looked towards him with a determined expression on his face. Scott then showed up seconds later as his father started to fire at the remaining black clad swordsmen until they vanished into thin air. Stiles then made his appearance with an angry look on his pale face. "Hmmph, ruin my fun why don'tcha Mr. Agent? Guess I'll just have to try again later." He then walked away as he shook his head, ignoring the calls to stop where he was.

His attention focused on the pale Stiles allowed him to miss seeing the Lahey boy run up to the Argent girl and hug her in relief. Christopher Argent then showed up, and the girl's elated cry of 'Dad!' drew the man's attention as he saw her run to her father and hug him. "Dad! Silver! Silver works against the Oni!"

"I'm proud of you sweetie, now we know how to stop them for good." Came the pride filled response from her father, making her smile at him happily as Isaac stepped up to the two gingerly due to his injuries.

Rafael just watched on as his son disappeared for a few seconds and then seconds later came out with the Martin girl and somehow Stiles as well between them. "Okay… Just what the Hell is going on here!?" Demanded the man finally as it was high time he got answers damnit!

Everyone aside from the passed out Stiles looked at one another, unsure of what to say or do in that moment. "Would you believe this was a live action role playing game?" Asked Isaac with his hand clasped tightly with Allison's free one.

Rafael just fixed him with a glare. "Absolutely not."

"Oh, well. I had to try." Shrugged the boy as he responded.

Scott just sighed as he stepped up to his dad with Lydia and Stiles. "Let's just get back to the house first alright? Then… Then we can explain everything." That got him a satisfied nod.

"You'd better. Now let's get going." Ordered the man and off they went while Noshiko greatly worried over the fact her Oni were now being controlled by the Nogitsune instead of her. As who knows what sort of chaos he would cause with them in his possession. If the Argent girl could provide more silver to be used against the Oni, then the sooner the better in her view that her former foot soldiers were stopped by it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: One would probably think he would do something like that if he was curious enough. And barbed wire sucks balls too.**


	80. Its Morphin' Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott McCall and friends are the newest team of Rangers.

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am seriously doing something like this cause its too good to ignore thanks to listening to old Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers era music awhile back. This can be considered crack too.**

* * *

None of the teenagers had been expecting it really, I mean how often do you really get teleported of all things to another location and are told you're the next team of freaking Power Rangers? Sure, many of them had heard about the various teams that had been around since the nineties but never did any of them think they would have it happen to them! Ninjor, who had actually teleported them all right as Allison was about to be stabbed by the Oni was the one responsible for recruiting them. Also revealing the nice little fact that Noshiko and the old ninja master knew one another from many a year ago and was rather proud of the fact her daughter was going to be elected as one of the newest rangers. Chris himself was just in shock over the whole thing but grateful at the same time since the ninja master saved his babygirl from what was likely a fatal ending. It seems that the newest threat to the Earth had also allied with the Nogitsune and thus, was one of the reasons for why Ninjor had chosen Scott, Kira, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and Danny much to his own shock to be the new team of Rangers.

They would be known as the Six Star Squadron and under Ninjor's careful watch, Stiles would be kept an eye on and even helped him to survive courtesy of the Morphin' Grid. Though this was only a temporary thing for the teenager as he needed his full energy and in order to have that, the Nogitsune had to be destroyed. Which would certainly take its time as Valkur, the last true Vampire was proving to be a force to be reckoned with as his power helped the Nogitsune to be even more powerful thanks to all the strife the Vampire was causing with his monster attacks and the like. Valkur was even able to create his own Oni that Void was able to command in addition to his remaining true Oni and the team often fought them before facing down with the latest threat. Scott was chosen to be the red ranger and leader of the team, Allison as silver, Lydia as a mix of green and red that even Ninjor couldn't figure out the reason behind, Kira's color would be white with orange in a few places, Danny would be blue, and Isaac would be black.

The Sheriff would be a bit incredulous by the whole thing while Melissa was just proud of her son and made sure the base of operations Ninjor operated the team from had a fully stocked medical room in case it was ever needed. Ninjor even provided forms of protection for the twins and Derek, which thankfully helped prevent any fatalities for them when a final confrontation between the team and their allies happened with Void and his Oni. And while Void was finally stopped for good, Stiles had chosen to simply be on a supporting role rather then join the guys as a ranger. Of course that didn't stop Ninjor from training him in the art of ninja anyway much to his dad's amusement. Something Noshiko aided in as well, even giving those on the team who didn't have training in weapons the training for it since they were mostly relying on a mix of street fighting and ninja training to win their fights. Scott's dad would end up finding out about the whole thing thanks to Kate Argent when Valkur recruited her and nearly got the man killed.

Needless to say he wasn't happy and even yelled a lot, not that it did him any good since Scott refused to listen to a thing he said. Ninjor and Noshiko both had to threaten the man with a memory wipe of his knowledge of the team's identities if he didn't back down on his pressure of Scott to leave the team, which thankfully worked and he was a bit more quiet since then. Though it would take a considerable amount of time, the team would end up victorious against Volkur's threat even while dealing with things like the Benefactor, Kate, Peter Hale, Theo Reaken, the Dread Doctors, and the Beast with Deputy Parrish becoming a sort of seventh ranger due to his Hellhound abilities.

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that bit of random weirdness is out of my system! Look up the sixteenth Sentai Team known as Dairanger for an idea of their suits even though I mucked about with the colors.**


	81. Omega Beta Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes use of a few hobbies of his to deal with the crap going on in his life.

**Disclaimer: A little something I thought of awhile back and may suffer a little due to my lack of knowledge when it comes to guitar playing. Takes place a day after the events of Lunatic.**

* * *

Sitting down on his bed heavily with a sigh, Scott looked down at the floor lost in his thoughts. Thoughts involving all the crap going on in his life and wishing it had less bad and way more good. He really wasn't too happy with Stiles as that dog bowl crap was bordering on racist even if he hadn't intended for it. Stiles had left him be after he got a warning glare from the Beta earlier that day as he needed a little time to himself after last night's events. The young Beta was in strong need of a way to release all he was feeling and he doubted ripping up any trees was gonna help as it would just draw in unneeded attention from Allison's hunter family. But then a thought occurred to him and it had him looking up and to his right and seeing his guitar on its stand. Getting up, he headed to his closet and brought out the amp inside and brought it over to the middle of his room. Plugging it up, he grabbed his guitar and connected it with the amp and after a few tests with it to make sure it was all good, he started to play. His ears were a little bothered by the loud noise but he couldn't bring himself to care too much as he needed to release how he was feeling.

And so he did and would likely get a few neighbors around sooner or later with a few noise complaints. Something he knew his mom wasn't gonna be happy about most likely. As he played, the sound at times was fast and aggressive, at others a steady pace with a hint of melancholy to it and a name for the tune he was creating came to the fore front of his mind. A name that just seemed to fit so well considering his life. That of 'Omega Beta'. It kinda made him wonder just how many would catch on to what that actually meant but he did have to admit that after letting out how he felt on his guitar, he felt a whole lot better about everything. Another idea came to him after that and after a little digging, he brought out his video camera and the tripod he has for it and got it going. Making sure the camera had a good view of him and the guitar as it recorded, he started to speak up. "Hey guys, I know its been awhile since I've done a video so here's a little somethin' to make up for it. I call it 'Omega Beta'. And its… Well, its basically somethin' that helps show my feelings on a few things goin' on in my life right now."

His video would be a full on five minute one that he would place up on his Youtube account that was affectionately known as 'Crazy Jaw'. A little while later after a shift at Deaton's would see him returning and finding quite a few views and some comments for it as well. Some that made him laugh, others that made him smile in appreciation, and others that made him want to roll his eyes.

_IAreGreenburg: Dood, dem's madskillz yo! But we all know Coach Finstock gots more!_

_The Coach Who Drinks: SHUT UP GREENBERG! Now… Be sure to show as much focus and effort into tomorrow's practice like you ddi with this McCall._

Those two comments would be a mix of making him laugh and rolling his eyes over them.

_The Hotter Argent Sibling: Damn Scott! My favorite Niece has herself a future rocker!_

_The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: AUNT KATE! And ummm… Wow Scott… That was… That was um… Yeah._

Well, he supposed that either meant Allison was worried about his mental state or actually impressed with his skill. He figured he'd have to ask when she was actually willing enough to talk with him again. When that was however, Scott didn't have a single freaking clue.

_ImaStiles: Dude! Look, I know you aren't wantin' to hear from me right now and all and I totally get that, I do. But damn, that right there? THAT WAS AWESOME! Made you look totally attractive man. Wanna make out?_

_Ye Goalie: And yu wonder why I try to avoid talking with you about certain things Stiles._

_ImaStiles: OH OME ON DANNY BOY! Its just answerin one single question!_

_Ye Goalie: And I bet that somehow turns into question after question. I know you man, once you got a bone about something you don't let go it til you'r satisfied._

_The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: Umm… Should I be worried?_

_Queen Martin: Yes, yes you should be sweetie. Oh, and Scott? I must admit that was rather impressive. Lord knows Jackson can't do something like that._

Scott at that point was having a full on bout of laughter over the whole thing as that had just been great!

_Crazy Jaw: Well, that was probably the most hilarious thing I've seen in awhile._

_Kimura: Hi Jaw! That was really awesome and sad at the same time! So if you ever need to talk, I'm always a pm away! Hope things get better quickly!_

_The Jackson Whittemore: Please, I could do so much better then McCall ever could hope to do._

_The Hotter Argent Sibling: Why don't you put your money where your mouth is then and do it? Unless… You're you know… Chicken. BACAW!_

_Kimura: Ooh! Good one!_

_ImaStiles: YES! SHALL REMEMBER THIS DAY FOREVER!_

The young Beta definitely appreciated Kimura's offer to talk and he thought he just might do that. He always loved what that girl did with her videos as she had one heck of a personality that often had you smiling right until the end of her videos. Her dad was always fun to watch too whenever he made an appearance!

_Crazy Jaw: Hey Kimura, thanks for the offer and I may just tak ya up on that!_

_Kimura: Yay! You know… I think it'd be totally cool if we were able to make a video together._

_Crazy Jaw: That actually would be cool!_

_The Jackson Whittemore: Careful Allison or this Kimura girl might steal McCall from you. Oh wait… You dumped him so what am I talking about? Oh and I don't need to do anything as my mere presence is enough to beat him._

_The Hotter Argent Sibling: BACAW! BACAW! WE GOT A CHICKEN!_

_Queen Martin: Jackson, show some decorum please._

_Kimura: Yeah, seriously. That just wasnt' cool at all._

_Ye Goalie: What they said man._

_The Allison Who Keeps Moving Around: I'd appreciate if certain things weren't voiced so openly please. Whats going on between Scott and I is between Scott and I._

_The Jackson Whittemore: Whatever, I got better thigns to do._

_The Hotter Argent Sibling: Yeah, like be a chicken! BACAW!_

Scott just shook his head as he was greatly amused by the whole thing and even the crap mentioned about him and Allison didn't even dent that any either. He was surprised though that Allison's aunt never made any remarks about the Omega Beta thing but figured that maybe she was saving it for when she actually saw him again in person. With another chuckle, he got up from the computer and grabbed himself a shower before heading on to bed for another day of school.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, well that got away from me a little bit but I think it works nicely! Bonus points to whoever guesses correctly about who Kimura is! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	82. The Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott ends up a single parent late into his sophomore year of high school after Allison runs away some time after giving birth.

**Disclaimer: Oh, just a little something I thought up a ways back. Goes a bit AU in the sense that Scott became a Werewolf a month before his freshman year courtesy of Satomi Ito after she came across him having a bad moment with his asthma and gave him the choice of whether or not to take the Bite. Along with having a word with his mother about it later on. The Alpha Pack never formed as Chris ended up going to the meeting in Gerard's place due to health reasons. Allison showed up 3 months before the end of freshman year, became best friends with Lydia, and got with Scott. Stiles knows about his best friend being a Werewolf. And every Beacon Hills Pack is intact.**

* * *

To say it hadn't been easy since Allison had hauled ass on him and Esmerelda shortly after their baby girl's birth was an understatement. But thankfully he had his mother, Deaton to a certain extent, the Sheriff, Satomi and the rest of the Pack, and even Allison's parents to help him out with his little emerald of joy. Even the other Packs of Beacon Hills were involved in things. Though they all made certain to do so when the elder Argents weren't around. Granted when his mom and Allison's parents had found out that Allison had gotten pregnant with him as the father, neither of the three were all that happy. But both teens were adamant about keeping the baby rather then getting rid of it through abortion or adoption. Deaton would even give the young man a raise at the clinic to help out some. After the initial issues of unhappiness with the parents, things were good and Scott even honestly thought things were better then good, that they were great. That is until about three days after Allison had given birth to little Esmerelda and then hauled ass leaving only a note to explain her actions.

Her note said that she had thought she was ready for such a responsibility but after finally seeing and holding their little girl, she realized then and there she wasn't able to do it. Even profusely apologizing for abandoning both him and their child. The apology really didn't help the situation any and Scott had been both heart broken and furious over the whole thing. Chris, Victoria, and Kate had even gone in search of her but had so far been unable to find anything. Derek had made a few cracks some time later when he heard what happened and ended up on his ass with a sore jaw courtesy of a very unhappy Scott. As it is, the two had never gotten along that well after Derek had learned of Scott's dating Allison as he felt the boy was just gonna get hurt by the Argent like he had been where Kate was concerned. Though one thing he never knew is that his mom had found out and had a little talk with the woman that had her seeing things in a new light that thankfully kept Gerard from doing anything horrible since he never found out about his daughter dating a Werewolf.

Things were always a little on the tense side anytime Kate and Derek met up and only Kate even knew about Scott's status as a Werewolf after a little save a life occasion happened. Though there was a rumor that the son of Talia Hale and Kali's Emissary Julia were seeing one another but no one had been able to find out anything concrete just yet. Granted, none of them were looking all that hard into it but the curiousity about it was definitely there! Things had been a little hard for Scott after Allison took off, but he managed the best he could with his daughter in addition to school, Lacrosse, and his job. It helped though that he had help from his mom and others when it was needed. Melissa would occasionally come home to see her son passed out on the couch with little Esme also asleep on top of him and couldn't help but take a picture of the sight and share it with everyone else.

Despite the fact Allison was no longer around, Lydia still stayed with the decision of being 'Auntie Lydia' to her best friend's daughter, leading to Jackson winding up being wrapped around the baby's wee little finger. Hell he wasn't the only one as the entire Lacrosse team and even Finstock himself loved the little girl! Even dubbing her as 'The Little Princess of Lacrosse' as well much to a slightly tearful Scott's happiness! Though he would always deny the tearful bit any time Stiles mentioned it. His friendship with Stiles had taken a hit to cause of the new priority in his life but thankfully things would turn out okay in the end. And cause of his already lifestyle, Scott had very little time for dating much to the disappointment of a girl here and there. One of those being Cora who had something of a crush on the single father and had even scored a kiss once when she managed to get the drop on him. Thankfully she backed off when Scott made it clear he didn't have time for a relationship due to how things were at that point in time and he was damned grateful she understood that but told him to give her a call if he ever wanted to try things with her in the future when things were calmer.

Peter Hale and Ennis Patrick were two people who Scott found to be more annoying then Derek Hale was. Hell, even Derek strongly disliked Ennis due to the man's Biting of his girlfriend Paige back when they were teenagers that led to her unfortunate death. Those two were always made sure to be kept apart in meetings as everyone had already learned not to let the two near one another as it would always erupt into violent brawls. Scott didn't like Peter on account of the fact he found the man creepy and manipulative, not to mention the fact the man was heavily interested in his mother and made it no secret either. Something that made Melissa very uncomfortable and had even talked with Talia about it but the man would only take heed of his dear sister's warning for a short period of time before being back at it again. The young father's issues with Ennis was slightly different in that the Alpha was of the strong opinion that Scott would be a far better fit with him and his Pack rather then Satomi's and had even attacked Lydia when Allison was still around to get under his skin.

Something that had caused the other Packs to drive him and his Betas out of town, not that it stopped him from trying things from time to time with Scott despite the young man's constant rejections of being in his Pack. Things would even come to a head when Ennis had little Esme kidnapped early on in Scott's junior year of high school, prompting Scott and a surprise ally in the form of Derek to go on the offensive. Though the Argents would get involved when word reached them and it made them realize that the young father's being a Werewolf didn't mean a damn to them or that even their granddaugher had the potential to be one as her safety was what mattered the most. They had learned of Scott's being a Werewolf when he had asked for a meeting with both Chris and Victoria about a week before the kidnapping and nervously told them his little secret. They hadn't been too pleased with the news and even less so when they learned Kate already knew about it but never bothered to say anything. Scott had been crushed when he was told they needed time to deal with the new information, crushed but understanding of it.

About ten of Ennis' Betas had attacked Scott at his house and when two of them used stun guns on him in an attempt to get him to stop, his sheer force of willpower had caused him to turn into what's known as a True Alpha and his loud roar had brought everyone his way in a matter of seconds and or minutes. Only to see him down and out on the ground thanks to the use of a third stun gun on him that finally did the job. Well, that and a good whack to the head by one of the opposing Betas. And when Scott and Derek got to where Ennis was holding up at, the two had caused a lot of damage on their way to the man and little Esmerelda and Victoria had been a little put out at having missed a majority of it! Heck, the others were put out over it too as they all had been looking to hurt the assholes responsible for kidnapping their Princess! During the two on one fight that later saw Scott passing out once he got home and leaving a few grandparents, aunts, and uncles to fuss over little Esme, the young father had delivered a blow to the Alpha's knees that had him falling down much to his annoyance.

Something that had allowed Derek an opening and caused him to become an Alpha. Much to the annoyance of his mother as he hadn't ever been meant for the role but she would teach him what he needed to know in order to be as good an Alpha as possible. He'd quickly recruit a willing Jackson much to Lydia's annoyance, along with Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, though on occasion it seemed like Isaac was more of a member of Scott's Pack then Derek's, Vernon Boyd IV, a girl named Tracy, and another boy named Josh. The remains of Ennis' Pack would be absorbed into the other Packs of Beacon Hills, though a pair of twins by the name of Ethan and Aiden would end up joining Scott's Pack. An action that had left Stiles unsure of considering their former affiliation but Scott told him it was his decision to make in the end and that he felt he could trust the two. A trust the two boys made certain was justifed any chance they got.

Malia Wolf, daughter of the Desert Wolf and Peter Hale would be brought to Beacon Hills a few days after the kidnapping courtesy of the Desert Wolf as she wanted a more stable life for her daughter. And once Malia was settled, the woman took off for parts unknown much to Talia's annoyance. The young Werecoyote would join Scott's growing Pack much to Peter's annoyance and the quickly growing closeness between her and Stiles would cause issues for him and Heather despite the young man's attempts to tell her she was worried for nothing. About two weeks after the kidnapping, an interesting thing would happen in Scott's life. And it all started when one Ken Yukimura introduced his daughter Kira to the classroom and the young Alpha father found himself drawn to the girl like a moth to a flame and it seemed like she was having the same experience with him from the various comments he got from his friends. Despite his stance on being single to focus on his little girl, Scott found himself getting closer and closer to Kira and coming to really like her as she was coming to greatly like him as well.

The fact she and little Esme got along so great was a huge bonus and the little girl would end up having another set of grandparents. Though Noshiko had been a little uncertain of the whole thing at first but gradually got past it the more she spent around Scott, Esmerelda, and the others. She and Ken would even offer to watch over little Esme for the night while Scott and Kira went on their first date. Something that had turned Scott into a nervous person as he hadn't been on a date in a good long while but the support he got from his mom and the others helped him out a great deal. The fact Lydia actually wasn't even against the girl was a nice bonus too. Their date would turn out to be a big success that would lead to the two going on more dates before eventually becoming a couple and Kira willingly wanting to be in Esme's life more often then what she was already. A decision that surprised Scott but made him happy none the less. After the two had decided to be serious with one another, Kira had revealed to her new boyfriend about a little thing of her's that was developing and with his support, she would finally, thankfully get the answers she needed to all the questions she had.

The fact she's a Thunder Kitsune didn't matter to Scott or anybody else and she was happy about that sort of over whelming acceptance. Cora hadn't necessarily been happy about the new development with Scott but when she eventually saw just how happy he truly was after getting with the Fox girl, she started to be more for it rather then against it. Sometime after the two started their relationship, Kira would be brought to tears, tears of joy that is as little Esme would end up calling her momma out of the blue one day when she, Scott, and Esme were out and about enjoying their day. Now she had been a little worried about her boyfriend's reaction but she had nothing to worry about in the end as he had been rather over joyed by the fact his little girl saw his girlfriend that way. Ken and even Noshiko had been rather over joyed by it too as both of the adults had come to really love the little girl the more they were around Scott and her.

Noshiko even made a vow to Scott in private that she would do whatever it took to keep that little girl safe and sound, even if she had to sacrifice one of her Tails to summon one of her Oni to do so. The young dad had been greatly surprised by that and told her it wasn't necessary to go that far but she wouldn't hear of it and Scott knew then and there it was best to just not argue on it. Some time later at the end of that year's championship Lacrosse game that the Beacon Hills Cyclones won, everyone would be treated to the sight of Scott dancing around in pure joy with a giggly Esme that had a lot of pictures being taken of the scene. The pure joy radiating rom Esme even had the Cyclones feeling even happier then before and making for both Finstock and Jackson to loudly declare at the same time that this game had been won for little Esmerelda. And after how they had played, the opposing team couldn't argue at all with that declaration.

Not that any of them wanted to anyway after seeing that cute and happy little girl be so gosh darned giggly! As time went on, challenges were faced and over come through the unity Scott had with his friends and family. His relationship with Kira becoming more solid as time went on and dealing with any issues in their relationship as they came. Any previous thoughts of Allison had long ago been banished to the back of his mind and never touched on as he was happy and willing to face the future rather then be stuck in the past on what ifs and the like. He even came up with an interesting incentive for Liam, his first original Beta that involved baby sitting little Esme who was certainly growing to be quite an energetic little girl. It definitely made an impact on Liam as it got him to think more about his actions much to the amusement of Mason and Hayden. It'd be after Scott's final year of college when he would propose to Kira who quickly and rather happily accepted, making for a lot of loud cheering in the aftermath and for some sheepish expressions when the loudness had caused a startled five year old Esme to start crying.

About a month after graduating from college and the proposal, would see the return of one Allison Argent. The missing mother would be quite surprised to see such a large crowd at Scott's and the fact that Scott himself, who had some very short hair and some fuzz going on was chasing a laughing little girl that had to be Esmerelda around was quite surprising! Though it made her happy that they had obviously managed to do just fine without her, happy but also sad over the decision she had made to walk away from them. The young Argent could only hope however that now with her return, Scott would be more than willing to take her back now that she felt she could handle being a mother. Her quiet arrival would cause everyone but Scott and Esme to go quiet and it would have him stop in his tracks to wonder what the heck the whole deal was.

Stiles would helpfully tell him to look backwards and when he did, Scott was greatly surprised by the fact that a nervous looking Allison herself was standing a few feet from him! "Daddy, what's wrong!?" Asked a worried Esme after she had realized her daddy had stopped chasing her!

Her question got him to look her way and he put on an expression that made it seem like nothing was wrong at all. "Oh, nothing is wrong sweetie. Everyone's just surprised that Auntie Allison just showed up is all."

"Auntie Allison?"

Scott knelt down to his little girl and nodded before pointing towards Allison herself who was feeling a little crushed on the inside that she had been referred to as an aunt! Though she should have realized that maybe this would be something that would happen considering how long she had been gone. So much for her hope of being known as mommy right off the bat! "Ooh, she's pretty." Scott chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that she is kiddo. That she is. But hey, why don't you go inside with mommy for a bit alright? Got some things I need to talk about with Auntie Allison and I don't want you getting bored with it okay?"

"Okay!" Chirped the girl and went running towards Kira who quickly scooped the girl up into her arms and gave a look in Scott's direction. Who gave her a nod and she gave him a reassuring smile before walking on in to the house.

Something that quickly had the others doing the same aside from Scott, Allison, and her parents. Both of whom had come and hugged their recently returned daughter much to her surprise while Scott just looked on with his arms crossed. The fact some Asian girl was someone HER daughter saw as her mother didn't sit that well with her either and the fact she hadn't been around for quite awhile didn't even register in her mind in that moment as she resolved to have a very serious word with Scott about that. Chris happened to take a look in Scott's direction and when he noticed the look on the young man's face, he figured that any real serious talks he and his wife could have with their daughter could wait a bit. As it is, he figured Scott was more than likely having a hard time reining himself in despite the years of control he had under his belt. "We'll uhh, we'll talk later alright honey? You and Scott probably need to talk first." Voiced the man and Victoria looked at him confusedly before seeing the look on Scott's face and realized what was going on.

Allison for her part was kind of glad for that and Scott especially was quite happy about it as he wanted to get this over with. "Alright dad, talk soon." Replied the girl quietly and the two made their way inside Scott's house.

Or at least what she thought was still Scott's house anyway. Once they were alone and Allison had stepped up a bit closer to her ex with a happy smile directed at him despite her annoyance with that Asian girl, anything she was about to say was cut off by him beating her to it. "Why are you back?"

That surprised the Hell out of her, not to mention the somewhat unfriendly tone to his question had greatly surprised her! As Hell, she thought he'd be glad she was back now! "Um… Well, I finally realized that I can be a mother to Esmerelda thanks to a therapist I started seeing. She helped me realize that I should have talked things out with you and my parents before leaving like I did."

A snort escaped him over that one. "Yeah, you really should have talked with us first." Replied the Alpha father a bit coldly and making her wince over it.

"I know… God, trust me I know now and if I could change that I would. But now I'm back and things can be better now."

"Can be better now? Are you kidding me? Allison… Things have been great for a long while now. Not just for me and everyone I know, but for Esme especially. She has a mother who loves her greatly, one that I'm happily engaged too for that matter. Plus that little girl has so many aunts and uncles and grandparents who would do just about anything to make sure she's safe and happy that I'm still surprised by it at times. So no Allison, you being back isn't gonna make anything better again cause things are great. Greater then I ever thought possible."

His calm but cold response cut right through her but she was happy with the fact their daughter had so many people looking out for her. But the fact the man she still loved had clearly moved on didn't sit well with her! A small part of her had hoped that he would actually wait until she finally came back so that they could be re-united and be one big happy family again. But the fact he's engaged now to that Asian girl was already de-railing that. "But… What about us? We had something special. We MADE something special!"

"We're in the past and yeah, we made a beautiful child together and I'll always be happy about that. But you running away without talking to me or your parents ruined that special something we had."

Allison shook her head in denial of that and even tried to kiss him but he quickly dodged that. "Yeah, no." Was all he said to that and it made tears start to glisten in her eyes that things just weren't going the way she had been hoping they would.

He then started to walk away, not really caring that much if she was following. But then he stopped and turned his head to the side. "Kira is Esmerelda's mother now as that is who she has only ever saw as her mom. If you're serious about being back in her life, it'll be as an aunt and nothing more. Understand?"

"I have rights!"

"No, you gave those up the day you ran out on us." Responded Scott coldly before walking off and into the house.

The returned Argent stood where she was for several minutes as tears came down her face. The reality of things setting in as she realized then and there that she was now reaping what she had sown long ago. And it was something she truly hated in that moment. Wiping away her tears, she took a deep breath and made her way inside the house while hoping things would somehow get better pretty quick like. She'd end up in a hug from her father once the man noticed how she was faring and she'd remain in his arms a good long while as everyone else aside from her parents ignored her in favor of chatting amongst themselves and enjoying Esme's antics.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yikes, Scott got a bit heavy handed there but I'd probably have done the same myself in a situation like that. Hope you all enjoyed! And ring a ding ding for the guest who guessed right about Kimura in 'Omega Beta'!**


	83. Potentially Explosive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finally asks her dad a very important question regarding certain things she's noticed regarding him.

**Disclaimer: An idea of mine where instead of ending up with Topanga, Cory ended up with Theresa T.K. Keiner instead.**

* * *

"Daddy?" Began Riley Keiner-Matthews in a low voice as she leaned towards him while it was just her and him at the dinner table.

Her mother off showing something or other to a new neighbor with a kid of their own that Riley and her friends had recently befriended. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You're doing that thing again."

Confusedly, he asked her what she meant by that. "You know, that thing where you look sweaty and nervous while mom's talking with someone new. As if you're expecting something bad to happen at any minute."

Sure, she knew her dad could be a little high strung at times but it was like he took it to a whole other level when they had new people around her mother. There had even been times when her dad made remarks that he was so glad she hadn't inherited her mom's temper. Which confused her as Riley had never seen her mom have a temper! "What!? That's, that's crazy talk! I'm not, I'm not doing that!" Protested Cory as he looked around nervously to ensure Theresa wasn't near by.

Unfortunately for him, his little girl just gave him a look that told him she wasn't buying that one bit. "See!? You're looking around like a crazy person!" Riley declared knowingly.

Causing him to sigh in defeat. "Riley, my sweet Riley. It is time you know of a secret about your mother. One that has made me nervous on many an occasion and why your Uncle Shawn chose to end up living with your Aunt Katy instead of us."

"I thought it was because he fell in love with her and the Stork brought them Maya because of that love?"

"Well, there's that too." He quickly told her.

Sensing doubt from his daughter, Cory quickly hurried on. "Riley… Your mother… She, she has an explosive temper. And it usually only comes out whenever something doesn't go exactly the way she wants it or if someone really pushes her buttons. Anger Management has tried and failed on more then one occasion to cure this condition of her's."

Cory had to shudder as he thought of the last therapist that had tried working with his wife on her problem. And how that had ended up with the poor guy needing years of physical therapy just to walk again. Cory had long suspected her temper had formed due to the abandonment her father had caused her and it was believed by past therapists that if she were ever to confront the man, that temper would finally fade away. Theresa had on occasion made searches for her father but quickly gave up each time as she felt fearful of what might happen. And he'd been there to hold her each time and of course, be a little nervous of what she might do while the thought of that man was at the fore front of her mind. Which was why he had been quietly looking into her dad's whereabouts with help from Eric and Harley. That was one of the reasons Theresa had bonded so well with Shawn, and later, Katy Hart. Now Katy Hart-Hunter. This was also why she bonded pretty well with Maya and even Lucas much to Cory's shock. Not that Riley really knew any of that as certain stories had been told about how Maya came to be where Shawn and Katy were concerned.

"Seriously?" Asked Riley finally after several seconds of silent shock and surprise.

"Yep! Mind blowing isn't it? Especially since you didn't get that trait from your mother!"

Though he personally thought it had to do with the fact that they had turned to one of their best friends, Topanga Lawrence to be a surrogate for them as complications at the time had kept Theresa from getting pregnant. "Definitely mind blowing." Agreed the girl as the schemer in her wondered if her mom would be up to a little pranking fun where her dad was concerned…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh my, that's probably not good for Cory!**


	84. At The Ward!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson are in for quite the surprise at the hospital's children's ward!

**Disclaimer: Takes place during season 1 a few days after Lunatic.**

* * *

Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, and Allison Argent had wound up being roped into an odd form of community service thanks to one Mr. Harris after a minor incident in the cafeteria that hadn't exactly been any of their faults to begin with. But the hated man didn't exactly care all that much either way and Stiles was surprised the man hadn't roped Scott into it and even asked about it. But all Harris would say is that it wouldn't be a justifiable thing, causing the four to look at him in shock over that. Harris did admit though that if he could have, he would have roped Scott into it as well. Their form of community service was to visit with the kids in the children's ward at the hospital where Scott's mother worked for about two weeks. Lydia honestly didn't have a problem with this since her little cousin Nellie pretty much lived there half the time as it is. Little Nellie also loved ice skating as much as she did and a certain quiet giant the two knew that worked there was always more than happy to let the little girl have a little fun.

Something that had allowed for an odd friendship to form between the Queen Bee and the Quiet Giant known as Vernon Boyd The IV. Lydia had even tried to get him to let her bring her friends around him but he had refused as the whole popular thing wasn't exactly his thing as he just wanted some actual friends instead of fake ones that were only around cause she wanted them to be. Something she thankfully understood even if she didn't like the idea of him being on his own all that much. Once they got to the hospital, the four were escorted by one Melissa McCall to the ward and things were slightly awkward as Allison felt a little uncomfortable being around Scott's mother after their break up. But the woman had been only kind and friendly towards her, something that had helped at least a little bit. "I have to admit that I'm surprised that son of mine isn't here with you four."

"We were there, he wasn't. Harris is a jerk that way." Grumbled Stiles.

Melissa nodded in understanding with a slight frown on her face as the man had been nothing but curteous with her during that parent/teacher meeting. She thought that perhaps maybe a talk with her son about the man would have to be had. "Well, either way. You four visiting will definitely help make the kids' day as its not often they get many visitors aside from their families." The mother and nurse said with a smile.

One that Lydia happily returned. "Is Nellie here today?" She personally hoped her little cousin wasn't as the girl spent too much time here as it is anyway thanks to her weak immune system.

Jackson gave her hand a squeeze, getting him a grateful little smile from Lydia over it. Stiles couldn't help but feel jealous over that but wisely kept himself from doing anything stupid while Allison looked on with a sad smile on her lips at the scene even though she like Stiles had no idea of the reason for it. As it really only reminded her of herself and Scott. Melissa gave the strawberry blonde a nod and Lydia gave a disappointed shake of the head. "Her parents brought her in last night after a minor scare they had."

Lydia could understand that as a minor scare could definitely turn into a major one. "Uhh… If you don't mind my askin', but who is Nellie?" Stiles asked while hoping he wouldn't get yelled at for it!

"Nellie is my eight year old cousin who often ends up in here thanks to her weak immune system." Replied Lydia quietly as they continued walking on.

"Oh… Damn…" Replied the teenager with a wince, one that Allison shared with him as she had had no idea and it made her want to hug her best friend.

He got a weak smile from his crush as Allison reached out and gave her best friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Something Lydia was appreciative of. As they neared the children's ward, laughter could be heard, making for several confused individuals in the process while Melissa just smiled. Three of them grew even more confused as a very horrible howling sound could be heard. "That… Was just terrible." Groused Jackson and getting nods of agreement.

Stiles however had a surprised look on his face. "Is Scott in there?"

"Yeah, he comes by sometimes to hang out with the kids. Has ever since that horrible asthma attack back during yours and his time in the eighth grade. How'd you know?"

Allison's eyes widened at that as she had had no idea that Scott's asthmatic! It made her wonder why he never even said anything! Not to mention how he managed to hide it from her so well! Stiles was even surrpised to hear that his best buddy came here quite a bit and figured out fairly quickly on just why he was never asked to come and wasn't bothered by it since Scott knew he hated hospitals ever since his mom died in the very one they were in. "I've heard him howl like that before. Was the most god awful thing I'd ever heard."

"How come he's never told me about his asthma?" Asked Allison quietly with some hurt in her tone.

Lydia reached over and squeezed her best friend's hand while Stiles just winced. "Uhh… It wasn't somethin' he thought to talk about I guess. He kinda thinks that's been improvin' anyway and probably didn't want to say anything about his condition to get you all worried about him."

"He still shoulda told me..." Replied the girl as who knows what could have happened if an attack happened and she had no idea of what to do!

Stiles winced again over that as he had a fairly good idea of where she was going with that in her head. "Its somethin' you'll need to yell at him about." The girl nodded at that and took a breath.

"How come I haven't heard about this improvement?" Asked Scott's mother suspiciously.

They watched as the the ADHD teen and best friend of Scott McCall scratch the back of his head. "Uhh… He didn't want to say anything in case it wasn't permanent."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just have to have a word with that son of mine later then." Ohh she was gonna give him a piece of her mind!

_Crap… Sorry buddy._

Melissa opened the doors for the group and she trailed in behind them and they were all soon seeing the sight of one Scott McCall lumbering about like a Sumo Wrestler with a large group of kids sitting on the floor or in their beds laughing at the scene. "And then… The Big Bad Wolf ran to his room after the Mighty Nurse commanded he did so after breaking the pot!" The kids cheered and even laughed as he goofily bowed, completely unaware of the five behind him.

The kids then went quiet as they noticed the five, though Nellie was smiling widely as her cousin Lydia was here! Scott quickly noticed how quiet it had gotten and he knelt down to the front row of kids, the closest being Nellie herself. He then leaned in and stage whispered to her. "Why the quiet? Is there a certain rascally rabbit behind me?"

She giggled at that and shook her head no. "Is it Santa Claus?"

"No silly! Its too early for that remember?"

"It is!? But I've already written out my Christmas list!" Fake wailed the boy and earning a few giggles for it.

"Then… Is it the Great Oompa Loompa himself?" Melissa had to hold back her laughter over that one.

Nellie just gave him a look that reminded him a little too much of Lydia! "No silly, its your momma!"

His eyebrows raised up at that and he looked behind him, causing his eyes to widen in shock. He then looked back and forth before stage whispering again. "Its not just my mom kiddo."

"Its Cousin Lydia and other people I don't know!" Replied the girl happily and he gave a fake nod of seriousness.

"Whatever will we do?" Nellie just shrugged her shoulders at him and he poked his tongue out at her, making her and the others giggle.

Scott then rose up and turned towards his mom and the others. "By Ol' Nessie herself! We've guests me lads and lasses!" Proclaimed the Werewolf in a Scottish accent as he threw out his arms and causing laughter to happen.

"Led about by the Mighty Nurse herself! The bald one, Sir Iles of Sherriffington, the long dark haired beauty known as the Archeress, the lad next to her is Sir Lacrosse, and last but not least, the lovely fiery haired Queen Martin!" Spoke up Scott in that Scottish accent and causing for cheers to erupt.

Jackson was pleased by his name and surprised it wasn't something more insulting. Stiles couldn't help but grin at his name as Allison blushed over her's due to how reverent like he'd been when he'd mentioned her. Lydia just curtsied with a smile on her lips and walked for. "A fantastic introduction Sir McCall."

"We call him Unca Howlie!" Called out a kid from one of the beds and Stiles just grinned wider as he was so gonna tease his best friend over that one!

"My mistake young sir, I promise it won't happen again." Promised Lydia with a smile towards the little boy.

She was then rushed by Nellie who found herself up in the air and then being hugged by her cousin. "Whatcha doin' here Cousin Lydia?"

"Well I really wanted to see my most favoritest cousin in the whole wide world and I thought my friends should meet you too!"

"Really!?"

"Really!"

"Yay!"

Lydia chuckled over that one, glad she had gone with that instead of the real reason for why they were here. "We'll even be here for quite a bit in the next two weeks too." Her cousin cheered happily over that bit of news.

As Lydia kept herself occupied with her cousin, Melissa had the other three interact with the rest of the kids while she spoke with her son. Though everyone could see how uncomfortable Jackson was with the whole thing, making them realize he must not have a great deal of experience with little kids.  _No time like the present._  Thought the nurse and mother to herself.

She eventually left the five and the kids to their own devices with the promise to return soon after doing a few of her duties elsewhere. Once the kids were brought some dinner however, it allowed for Allison to walk up to Scott with a few things on her mind to ask him about. Though a part of her hated to tear him away from little Charlie, the boy who'd called him 'Unca Howlie' earlier on. "Hey..." Greeted the girl quietly.

Scott looked up and gave a tentative smile at her. "Hey."

Charlie watched on with curiousity all over his face. "Don't let her kiss you Unca Howlie, girls have cooties!" Warned the boy seriously and making Scott crack up and Allison to giggle.

"I promise I won't give him cooties Charlie."

"But I like your cooties. Their so… Cootyful."

Allison couldn't help but break out into laughter over that one, making for Scott to feel rather proud of himself! Poor Charlie though just looked confused! Everyone else looked their way and once Allison gained control of herself, she shook her head fondly at her ex. Glad that things didn't feel so damned awkward at the moment. "That was terrible."

"Stiles always has been the joker of the two of us." Replied the teen with a shrug.

She gave a nod at that as even she had noticed how much of a jokester the buzz cut teenager was. The girl then cleared her throat and asked the question on her mind. "How come you never told me about the asthma?"

Scott looked up at her in wide eyed surprise. "Ooh… You're in trouble Unca Howlie." The teenager couldn't help but wince over that as it was true!

"Um... It just... Never came up?" Offered Scott weakly.

Allison crossed her arms and sent him a glare that practically screamed for him to do better then that. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

A sigh escaped his ex as glared at him for a few seconds longer. "Fine, but don't even THINK about trying to get out of it."

Scott held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "No, no worries on that. No trying to get out of it for me. No ma'am."

"Unca Howlie scared of a girl!" Cried out Charlie unhappily as darn it, boys aren't supposed to be scared of girls!

"There's a reason I call her the 'Archeress' you know."

"Why do you call me that anyway?"

"Cause you know how to use a bow." Replied the teenager simply enough.

Charlie looked confused over that one. "A bow? Like for presents!?" Well that sounds pretty cool!

Heck, the little boy wondered if he could get that nickname too somehow! The two teenagers just chuckled in amusement at him. "Yeah, something like that." Responded the lovely Argent girl with a smile on her lips.

A little while later saw Scott telling another story to the kids as the four teenagers listened on. This one known as the 'Crazy Night' and it sounded awfully familiar to the four teenagers as well! A mild argument would even be seen between Scott and Stiles before Nellie cleared her throat and the boys would look sheepish over it before Scott got back to his story. While he had made it sound as outlandish as possible for the kids, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson to an extent could hear the nuggets of truth in the story. And it made Allison a very curious person! Someone may have to have a little pity for Scott McCall as the kid was seriously giving his ex more questions to pick his brain with unintentionally!

* * *

**Author's Notes: This probably would have fit better outside of this fic, but I figured I'd place it here anyway. May you all have enjoyed!**


	85. A Little Favor Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver calls in a little favor from an old friend during Damaged.

As Oliver and Laurel sat on one side of the table with Detective Lance and the Polygraph watcher on the other side of it in the interrogation room, waiting for Lance to begin his questions. Though Oliver found himself wondering when that favor he called in was going to make itself known before the man could really dive into the serious stuff. Sure, he knew he could pass the test with no problem, but he'd rather have that favor in the room with him as he knew that even if he did pass the test, Laurel's father wouldn't stop there. And this favor would be one certain way to get the man to stop, even if it did further drive his suspicions of him. The Polygraph watcher gave a nod to Lance, who then gave his attention to Oliver.  _Showtime._  The archer thought to himself.

"Now that we're all nice and ready, let's start you off with a few questions huh? Is your name Oliver Queen?" The older man asked hating that he was having to jump through damn hoops to get this punk in prison where he belonged.

"Yes."

"Were you born in Starling City May 16th, 1985?"

"Yes."

"Is your hair blue?" Just as he asked that, an African American woman in a dark blue outfit came barging into the room like she owned the place with a briefcase in hand. Her hair was done up so as not to get in her face and she screamed a vibe that said she just didn't tolerate foolishness. Lance however glared full on at her for daring to interrupt him.

"While I'm sure the sight of Mr. Queen with blue hair is something to see, I'm here to tell all of you that not only is this interrogation over, but so is your witchhunt Detective Lance." Oliver had to hide his sigh of relief at the sight of the woman. It'd been a gamble to begin with and he hadn't really wanted to call her for a favor, but he wanted to hedge his bets as much as he could.

"Oh yeah? And who the Hell are you lady?" Lance demanded angrily while asking the very question that was on Laurel's and the watcher's mind.

The woman gave him an unimpressed look that did little to make the man happy. "I am Amanda Waller of Argus and you certainly have NO business placing one of MINE under arrest." She informed him coldly, making Laurel's eyes go wide at the implication of that statement.

Lance looked at her incredulously, unable to believe a government group would hire a punk like Oliver Queen. "Yeeaaah… Lady I don't think so, so why don't you just go back to where ever Queen here dug you up from?" He suggested with a finger pointed at Oliver, who had to wince as he knew that kind of disrespect was just going to make Waller very unhappy.

A glare from her actually made the Detective wince a bit but he wasn't about to back down despite that. Hell, he'd gotten worse from Dinah after all, along with his daughters at various points. Even Moira Queen at one point so this lady was gonna have to do more than that to make him believe she was some big shot Argus agent. "I would tread carefully Detective, or you may not like what will happen." She warned him in a cold tone of voice that Oliver was no stranger too. Even Laurel had shuddered at the tone and wondered yet again just where Ollie had found this woman.

She didn't even want to consider him sleeping with her as she had her doubts that even he would have gone for it considering how cold she could seemingly get. Lance just scoffed at the newcomer and was of half a mind to just arrest this woman for interfering in official police business, not to mention basically threatening him as well. "Lady, you are definitely not a smart person if you're willingly threatening an officer of the law."

In response to that, she sat down the briefcase on the table and indicated for him to open it up. Grumbling to himself, he did and found to his utter annoyance that she was in fact telling the truth as the contents were of the very official kind that all Lawmen were aware of thanks to being kept in the know in case of an emergency. He let off an expletive that merely made Waller smirk as she had him now and if possible, for Laurel's eyes to go wider since if he was doing that then this woman was apparently telling the truth. "And as such, Mr. Queen is employed by Argus to act as our eyes and ears here in Starling City. This allows him to be our liasion to an operative of ours that you and the Media have come to call The Hood." Waller helpfully informed the man, much to his growing shock and anger. As this meant Queen was pretty much un-touchable.

For Laurel, this explained a whole Hell of a lot about her ex and his actions since returning. But for the life of her she couldn't help but wonder how Ollie got involved with Argus! Did that mean he wasn't really on the island after all? Or was he and did he simply get enlisted? Possibly against his will even? Which if that was the case, it would explain why he would have been unlikely to return home if he had been taken off the island at some point. It also drew an uncomfortable thought in her head related to Tommy's kidnapping in Hong Kong. And if Ollie had been ordered to do that… She shuddered to think of what else he may have been ordered to do. This development was something she knew Ollie's family weren't going to like too well either.

"It is as you may have already figured out, in-advisable to arrest The Hood as he too is essentially un-touchable. Any attempts to arrest him or even Mr. Queen here, will not be something we will tolerate. This is your one and only warning Detective Lance and you will do well to ensure it is known to everyone. I believe it goes without saying that interference in these operations will also NOT be tolerated." The Polygraph watcher could swear the air got pretty cold from the seriously cold tone from the woman's voice and he just really wanted to get the Hell out of there!

Lance was backed up against a wall and he did not like it, not one damn bit but this broad gave him no way out of this. The thought of Queen and the Hood, whom he believed were the same person running around unchecked by all but Argus did NOT sit well with him. But he knew any attempts to try and mess with that would not be pretty results for him. Standing up abruptly and sending his chair flying into the wall, he glared angrily at Queen before turning it on to Waller. "You may have bailed the punk out this time, but there will be a slip up and then I'll have his ass then. And that's something you can damn well bet on!" He angrily told her with a finger pointing at her.

It was then that Oliver spoke up for the first time in minutes and he knew this was likely not going to end well, but he knew it would be true. "Detective… I know you hate me but Sara… Sara wouldn't want this. This vendetta against me helps no one and only serves to keep her from resting. Trust me, I regret bringing her on board my father's yacht every damn day. But I try to live on anyway cause I KNOW she would want me too instead of wallowing away." He finished strongly with more emotion in his voice then Laurel and Quentin had ever heard from him.

For Laurel, she wasn't quite sure what to think of Ollie using Sara's memory like that but she knew he had a point with what he had said. Quentin just looked at him in disgust as his dislike bordering on hate for the punk ass little bastard who got his babygirl killed came boiling to the surface more then what it was already. Figuring it was best he left before he said something that could be used against him, he walked towards the door, opened it and left with a slam of the door that nearly shattered the window. His only daughter watched the whole thing sadly while Oliver watched on with regret in his heart over Sara. The Polygraph watcher cleared his throat while feeling very uncomfortable with everything and then took off as well.

Waller looked towards Oliver and the two had something of a staring contest with Laurel looking on a bit uncomfortably as well. She also got the vibe that these two most likely didn't really like the other that well. The fact this woman didn't let that stop her from doing what was necessary said a lot about her as well. "Thank you for coming Waller." The archer said without breaking eye contact.

The woman smirked at him while also not breaking eye contact either. "Oh it was my pleasure Mr. Queen. The thought of the favor I get in return from you was simply too much to ignore." She told him with what sounded like happiness from her. Or at least what passed for happiness for her.

Laurel watched her ex grimace at that and realized it must have cost him big to get her to help him out like this. And cause of that, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to even think about what that favor was. "I'm sure it was." Came her ex's response through gritted teeth, something that got a smirk from Waller in return.

_Maybe I should have went with what I originally had in mind…_ Oliver grumbled in his head as he took the Polygraph equipment off of him and stood up and looked down at Laurel who looked to be in quite a bit of shock, not that he could blame her for that really.

"Laurel… Thank you." He told her with sincerity and it was enough to snap out of her state of shock.

"Um… Y-yeah no problem." She responded a bit uncertainly before deciding that perhaps Ollie and this woman wanted some privacy.

"I'll um… I'll see you later yeah?" She asked, not sure of a whole lot at the moment and left once she got a smile and nod from him.

Waller watched her leave before turning her attention back to Oliver. "Hmm.. So that's the infamous Laurel Lance. Quite the experience in seeing her in person." She commented, as if merely discussing the weather.

But Oliver knew she was essentially making a point in talking about his ex. And that point was basically that he'd best keep his mouth shut on a lot of things. Its not like she had to remind him of that though, he wasn't stupid enough to go around talking about certain details. Though he knew he was going to have to explain himself to his family and to Tommy at some point cause he figured Laurel would say something to him about this little revelation. "Yeah… She's something." And walked out the door, leaving Waller alone in the room as she smirked to herself knowing she had a victory over him.

The favor she had in mind would involve the father of a friend of his due to certain intelligence that was being gathered about the man and his plans for a section of the city. She figured Queen would balk at it because of his friend, but once he knew the full scope of things he'd be more likely to do the job. Thus ensuring that one more mad man was taken out of the equation. And she had no desire to have someone in her Squad who would potentially undermine her to a point that she lost control.

* * *

**Author's Notes: A little something for you guys as I work on the next chapter of 'Ghosts', which is wanting to take its time in getting done. Shout out to Naitch03 as his Past is Prologue story continues to be a big help in creating fics like this. For those wanting another 'Hard Dose of Reality' type story, I do have something in mind and it will be during this particular scene in 'Damaged'. So that'll be something to look forward too! And hopefully I won't have you guys waiting too long for it. Anywho, keep on with the Nerd Life and R and R!**


	86. That Flarrow Show!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finds out that binge watching with Felicity and Thea is a heck of a thing.

**Disclaimer: Its totally time to have some fun dudes and dudettes! And think of this as a follow up to the very first chapter.**

* * *

 

**Starling City, Washington 2012, Smoak Residence**

Down in the basement of Oliver and Felicity Smoak's home was their son Roy Smoak and his friends. Which consisted of his girlfriend and rich girl of the town Thea Queen, their mutual friend Cindy 'Sin' Lance, Cisco Ramon, Ray Palmer, and all around tough guy Ted Grant. They often hung out in the basement of the Smoak residence over the years, much to the annoyance of the gruff and hard but fair Oliver Queen. Ramon was essentially the foreigner of the group and tended to have some pretty wild ideas that occasionally bordered on genius level. Something Felicity loved to help him out with when she had the time to do so. Sin had been adopted by Sara and Nyssa Al Ghul-Lance when she was only 5 years old and could kick any of their butts with out an issue since her parents were self defense instructors. The girl was also the pride and joy of her grandfather Quentin Lance and both wouldn't have it any other way.

Sin was also someone Oliver liked a lot and considered her to be his absolute favorite of the bunch cause of her tough girl attitude. And she in return liked to think of him as the gruff and easily annoyed uncle since Sara had long thought of him as a brother to her.

His other daughter Laurel refused to have any kids as she was too focused on her Lawyer career to make a family. Something Tommy Merlyn had never been happy about despite repeated attempts to get her to change her mind. Oliver had had to hit him upside the head a few times when his friend threatened to leave her a few times over the years. The fact he also threatened a foot and an arrow up the man's butt also helped out a lot in keeping him from leaving as despite her strong amount of independence, she still wanted him in her life. Mr. Smoak also had low tolerance issues for Ray's dad since both he and Ray himself weren't that terribly bright. Mr. Smoak long suspected it had something to do with Pot but had yet to be able to prove it.

Thea Queen as mentioned previously was the town rich girl and could be considered spoiled and somewhat self centered. What Roy saw in the girl was something of a mystery to Oliver but the man had to admit she had her moments that actually made him like her. Roy himself was something of a nerdy guy who was also a fan of Parkour, much to Oliver's happiness as he found that to be more useful then being a nerd. Ray as mentioned wasn't terribly bright and considered himself to be the town pretty boy that all the ladies loved. The kid also had commitment issues much to his on again off again girlfriend Anna's immense displeasure.

Ted Grant was a rough around the edges kind of guy as well and had a thing for boxing. His homelife wasn't something he liked to talk about either and was heavily anti-government to the point that he was considered the King of Anarchy and had even gotten into an hour long argument with the President's wife until Secret Service had dragged him away finally. Oliver had taken great joy for a month in calling him 'Dumb-Ass' anytime he saw him. Grant was also how the kids got high and usually got his goods from a guy who liked to call himself Dr. Fate. And anybody who met the guy was immediately convinced after a very short period of time that all the Pot and whatever else he'd done had pretty much baked his ever loving mind.

It was also a well known fact that Roy and his sister Isabel did not get along either. Conner couldn't really stand her either when he was around. Isabel had been described as a manipulative whore and the only one who was pretty much blind to it was Oliver Smoak himself. But Grant had a theory that the man knew about it but was choosing to live in denial for some strange reason. In addition to the Smoaks, the Lances, Palmers, and the Queens, there was also the Allens, the Diggles, and the Wilsons that the Smoak family themselves were on pretty good terms with.

Barry and Iris West-Allen had been friends for years before finally getting their act together. Barry and Felicity had even dated for a short period of time at one point a long time ago. And while Oliver could hardly understand Barry half the time, he did consider the man to be a good friend. Much like he did Slade Wilson and John Diggle. Both men he'd served with in the military until their service was up. Slade's wife Shado was a well respected woman who had one Hell of a healing touch. Her father Yao Fei was always a blast to be around as he had a lot of stories to tell. Oliver Smoak was also someone Barry and Iris' son Wally could come too when he needed a certain kind of insight that neither of his parents could really give him.

John and Carly, who had actually gotten married a year ago after John had finally come to terms with the loss of his brother and the killer involved. Their son A.J., along with Wally also tended to hang around with the kids as well from time to time. Slade and Shado's daughter Mei was off in Metropolis for College and was also aiming to become a doctor like her mother.

But today was a very special day, and no it wasn't some massive super sale as someone like Thea would prefer it to be. But it was Roy Smoak's 17th birthday. And currently the newly turned seventeen year old was standing in the driving way looking at the black van who's keys were now in his hands. Stunned by the fact his dad had decided to give it to him as a birthday gift! "Bitchin..." He muttered happily.

"Not in front of your mother!" His dad called out gruffly, making Roy roll his eyes in return.

"We can actually go places on our own now without having to ask for a ride. That's a definite step up." Thea added but kept any other kind of thoughts to herself that was best to be talked about with Roy when alone. Very, very alone for that matter. And if Ray thought he was going to use the place for his little whore encounters… Well she was going to ensure he would be in for a rude awakening!

"Yeah, think of the chicks we could get man!" Added in Ray with a laugh, earning a glare from Thea that he wasn't all that bright enough to notice. Much to her annoyance.

Roy only shook his head in the negative as he had no inclination to go for other chicks when he had Thea. "Not happening buddy, you want to do that you get your own van."

"FINE!" Ray yelled out childishly and stormed off, much to the exasperation of everyone else.

"What a dumbass."

"Oh now Oliver, don't be rude!" Scolded Felicity with a laugh as she walked back into the kitchen to begin preparing her baby boy a gosh darned good happy birthday breakfast!

Just then, a shaggy haired Hippie looking individual known to the group as Dr. Fate showed up. And he wasn't alone. Now whether or not they were legit or just people he found on the streets were another matter entirely. "Dudes! KISS is followin' me around man. Like I'm their leader or somethin'."

And as if to prove him right somehow, the band exploded into action by having musical instruments and a stage appear from out of no where. Leading to a rocking good time that would leave an impact on the neighborhood for years to come. Naturally Oliver tried to call the police but they were no good in the end.

Roy chose that moment to wake up with a yell as he fell off the couch. Rolling over to his back, he sat up while rubbing his head after hititng it on the floor. "Aww man… I am seriously not binge watching with Felicity and Thea again!" He totally got it now on why Oliver had warned him about that!

* * *

**Author's Notes: May this one have been just as funny as the very first chapter! What would you guys like to see be done next with this kind of idea in mind?**


	87. Spying Agent, Life Saving Parent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael's about to get those answers, answers he just may not be ready for!

After leaving the abandoned base, the group headed towards Scott's house where his mother, Ken Yukimura, the Sheriff, and the surprise inclusion of Malia Tate were waiting on them. Derek, the twins, and Peter were no where to be seen and Scott wasn't sure if they were inside or busy elsewhere. Though he really would have preferred if Peter was somewhere very far from his house! Malia had actually been pretty concerned over Stiles and helped Scott bring him to his room and lay him on the bed and watched as Scott placed a cover on him to help him stay warm. Lydia opted to remain in Scott's room with Stiles as she wasn't too sure of the Werecoyote's motives even if the girl had been showing some surprising concern for her friend. Scott then returned to the living room where his dad was pacing about back and forth while the Argents and Isaac stayed close together with him and Allison holding one another's hands tightly. Allison herself was still a bit shaken up by the fact she'd nearly been impaled by that Oni's sword and would have very well likely have been if it hadn't of been for Scott's dad! "How's my son?" Asked the Sheriff immediately once his second son for all intents and purposes was in the room.

The only reason he was currently there and not in the room with his son was cause he wanted to hear what was going on first before being with his boy. "He's… About as okay as he's gonna be until we can stop the Nogitsune. Lydia and Malia are up there with him now."

"And is there a plan on how to stop that thing yet?" Asked the man seconds later.

"As I've said, I do not believe there is a way to destroy something like the Nogitsune." Spoke up Noshiko.

Stiles' father just looked right her with a mild glare on his face that she met head on. "You don't know these kids then. If they can find a way, they will do it."

"I truly hope you are right Sheriff, I truly do. I only wish it could be me who ends it considering I am the one who brought him here many years ago."

Ken put a hand of comfort on his wife's shoulder and she squeezed it in appreciation. "We do know that if we change the host to something else, it'll stop the Nogitsune." Spoke up Scott and catching the annoyed scent from his dad.

Not that he particularly cared at that moment as there was more important things to be worried about. Isaac was about to ask about that whole thing when Rafael jumped in, tired of not knowing a damn thing! "Alright, enough! What the Hell is a Nogitsune? How the Hell could you have been involved with it over seventy years ago? And Scott, why are you and your friends even involved to begin with!? This is not something for kids to be dealing with damnit!"

That got him multiple looks of annoyance from everyone present. "We're involved cause we can handle this. Because we have the means to be able to." Answered his son even though it didn't really tell the older man a damn thing!

"A Nogitsune is a type of dark Kitsune or Fox if you prefer and is one of the Thirteen types of Kitsune. One who has forsaken the path of good for the way of evil and all that it entails. I am involved because I am the one who summoned it seventy years ago for vengeance upon those who hurt me and those I cared for. I for example am a Celestial Kitsune and because of my heritage I am the oldest in this room by nearly 900 years." Informed Noshiko in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Rafael had a very hard time believing a word of that and honestly thought the woman insane. "The kids aren't alone in this as they have us when they need us." Added Chris seconds later.

"Do you have any idea how insane that is!? Its practically against proper parenting!"

"Maybe, if my daughter didn't have the means necessary to defend herself. Your son, Isaac here, Kira, Stiles in his own way, and Lydia when she finally is able to learn control each have their own means of being able to defend theirselves. And when they can't do so, they have each other to rely on for help."

That got several nods of agreement from those present. "The black beings they fought against tonight are known as Oni, Oni that are now in the Nogitsune's control but thankfully we know of a way to defeat them." Continued Chris and Allison stepped forward.

"I made five silver arrow heads in total as part of my graduation to a full Hunter and I've already used one. The others will be used against the remaining Oni."

Ken let out a sigh and stepped forward. "I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for having allowed the Nogitsune the opportunity to be able to control them."

"Dad, that wasn't your fault! He forced you into telling!" Defended Kira adamently.

He smiled at her in appreciation. "I know sweetheart, but I still feel the need to apologize."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Yukimura, some times things happen that we just have no control over." Spoke up Scott firmly.

"If you are sure..."

"Well, you could always give all of us A plus' on our next big test if you really want to make it up to us."

"Nice try Scott." Responded the man with a grin that was met by Scott's own.

The man felt grateful that no one present was holding the incident over his head and he privately hoped his little girl held on to Scott for as long as possible for he is a good one! Kira was just happy that Scott had managed to get through to her dad and even manage to lighten up the mood in the way he had. The good mood was broken however when Rafael let out an agitated noise that got everyone looking his way. "None of you are taking this as seriously as you should! I still don't get how Stiles is able to be in two places at once so quickly!"

Scott just glared at his dad. "Well, not like all of us can be super important FBI big shots who take their job seriously now can we?" That bit of heavy handed sarcasm and scathing got him looks of surprise from everybody present as that was not really something he would even do!

"As for how my best friend is in two places, is cause the Nogitsune stole his look for his own when he escaped from Stiles' mind and body. Which would probably make him his own personal Joker or somethin' like that."

Everyone noticed how Scott looked oddly proud of himself for making that comparison. "This thing managed to even trick us into believing that Stiles had Frontotemporal Dementia when they were still in one body. Imagine what he could do now that he's got his own body." Spoke up Melissa worriedly and making Rafael frown as he was having a very hard time believing this.

"Mr. Lahey, did this… Nogitsune experiment on you? Is that why you were looking… Different during that fight?" If the kid said yes, it'd be just one more reason to drag the manipulative bastard in for questioning!

"Uhh no. That's not even closely related." Well, its Supernatural related but whatever.

"So if Stiles' twin didn't do it, then who did?"

"That'd be Derek Hale when he Bit me. A real life changing event for me that's for sure."

The fact Isaac said that so deadpan like had several in the room grinning in amusement. "I'm sorry… But what? Are you saying that Hale, Derek Hale did this to you with a bite!? Did he experiment on himself or something and decided to try and pass it on to you?"

Why the Hell was his son hanging around a man like that!? For that matter, why hadn't Stilinski arrested him!? Words needed to be had with quite a few people damnit! A low soft growl could be heard after that, making for everyone to look Scott's way who's eyes were glowing bright red and he looked quite annoyed. Making for Rafael to gape on in shock at the sight! "Dad, there was no experimenting alright? What happened was a completely natural thing and with consent on Isaac's part. It happened to me too, just you know, without the consent but Derek didn't do it but the person who did do it is no longer able too for reasons I'm not goin' into right now. But again, I repeat, there have been NO experiments."

Scott watched as his dad looked at him in stunned silence while completely missing Noshiko giving a nod of approval for how he had just taken control of things. "Now, if you don't mind. We need to start planning our next move."

"Next move!? What next move!? There is no next move son! As this is clearly something for the proper authorities to handle! And how in the absolute Hell can something like whatever it is you and Mr. Lahey are be natural!? As I've sure as Hell never heard of it happening!" Burst out the man after his boy's words had caused him to break free of his stunned silence.

"Well, Werewolves don't exactly tend to advertise what they are." Spoke up Allison.

Rafael just looked at the girl like she was crazy. "WE ARE the authorities on this kind of matter Agent McCall. So I would advise you to stay out of our way and let us handle this as we know what we are doing." Said Chris firmly before the man could say anything to his daughter.

"I trust them to handle everything and I will only get involved if needed. Same for Melissa. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and be with my son for awhile." Threw in Stilinski and made his way up the stairs quickly.

Unfortunately, Rafael wasn't about to be deterred from this and would argue with those still in the room. Making for some very loud voices to be heard as the arguing continued onward. Culminating in Scott eventually slamming his own father rather hard onto the floor with an angry look on his face as he yelled at his dad to stay the Hell out of the whole thing until they had it taken care of. Something that did NOT please the man at all but some fast talking on Melissa's part got him to grudgingly accept the fact it would be a bunch of kids dealing with something they shouldn't be dealing with at all. Of course she refused to give him any pain killers for his back since he'd been such an uncooperative ass until he'd gotten his ass handed to him by his own son. The man could only hope and pray that his kid and his friends could somehow pull this off as he did not want to come to regret it.

To also further keep him from getting involved, Scott made sure he had no way to make any phone calls or make use of email to try and get his fellow agents involved in the whole thing. Something that annoyed him a lot and for Isaac and Noshiko to smirk at him in amusement. Hell, Noshiko was even proud of the boy for thinking of that as it was a tactic even a trickster would like! Unfortunately for everyone involved, while they had finally been able to stop the Nogitsune and his Oni at the high school, something that confused Rafael as it was such an odd place to have a confrontation in. Aiden however had ended up in a coma due to a strike from an Oni's blade and only Scott's warning growl kept his dad from making any remarks about it. Though he certainly promised to speak on the subject once things weren't as tense!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Part 3 perhaps? Hope you all enjoyed!**


	88. Out By The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the remainders of Summer comes to a close during their Sophomore year of High School, Lydia decides to throw a party for the entire batch of Sophomores down at the Lake House.

**Disclaimer: Set a day after season 1's Wolf's Bane. And keep in mind at the time I had failed to properly realize that the events of season 1 were well into their Sophomore year.**

* * *

Summer was nearing the end of its hot days and cool nights as everyone attended classes and the like and one Lydia Martin had decided that at the end of the week a party would be thrown on Saturday. Lasting from morning til midnight and everyone in their Sophomore year no matter who they were was invited to it. Partly as a move to endear herself even more to the rest of her fellow students so if she ever needed a favor she would be able to call it in. And also partly cause it just seemed right to do so and would even help her focus on something not related to Jackson. Of course the Strawberry Blonde had to do a lot of convincing to get Allison to go to the party but in the end she got she wanted as she'd been able to point out that Scott would probably show up later in the day and if he did show up early, he'd be likely to occupy himself somewhere outside just to avoid causing any unnecessary awkwardness between the two of them.

Though whether or not Jackson actually showed up was something she didn't care about considering he dumped her for some supposed 'big changes' in his life. Hell, she didn't need him anyway and was tired of acting like a dumb blonde for his benefit as it is. Things had naturally started out slow but by the afternoon things had started to considerably pick up much to Lydia's delight. Stiles would make his own appearance around close to 2:30 much to the surprise of those already present since he was known to be a little earlier then that to any parties Lydia held. Both her and Allison were even rather surprised that Scott wasn't with him and he'd quickly explained that the missing best friend was out in the woods with his boss looking into a situation with some bears that had been reported to them. And that he'd been helping out with it until Scott told him to go ahead and come over here. Nice thing is, he wasn't even lying about any of it either. Allison had noticeably breathed a sigh of relief that her ex wasn't around just yet but privately hoped he would be okay out there where those bears were concerned.

Stiles then went off and hung out with Harley and a few others. Even dragging the gentle giant Vernon Boyd into the spirit of things. And with him came Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes as they'd been quietly talking with the big guy since they all pretty much shared the common bond of being outcasts amongst their peers. Scott would finally show up around 3 with an acoustic guitar and a yellow swim float and would end up floating about on the lake while idly playing his guitar and singing softly. Something Stiles wouldn't even know about til an hour later much to his annoyance! Jackson would end up showing up around then as well and Lydia would greet him cooly, making for a few exasperated shivers from those who had seen it. Harley then got the idea that they should do a game of tug of war and when she called out to Scott about that he got an idea to make it even better. One team being Jackson and whoever he felt would be the best for it while Scott, Stiles, Harley, Erica, Vernon, Isaac, and Jared would be the other team with everyone else watching on in amusement. Jackson's team would end up being called 'Team Supreme' while Scott's would be known as 'Team Underrated'.

Something that had been suggested by Erica herself and Scott liked it so much he ran with it. His strength, along with Vernon's even though he's just a regular human had given the team a slight edge against Jackson and his bunch. The arrogant youth had even tried to get Lydia to join him but she had turned him down flat and Allison proved what a good friend she was by sticking with her. Leading to him scoffing at the two before going on his way. This game of tug of war would turn out to be highly amusing for one main reason and it would all be thanks to Jared and an idea he got prior to the game's starting. One that got him claps on the back for it and nearly had him stumbling thanks to Vernon's. The idea would be that when Jackson and his bunch were busy pulling the rope back and therefore leaning a bit backwards, Scott and his bunch would suddenly just let go without warning. Prompting the other team to fall on top of one another much to the vast amusement of everyone present. Scott and Stiles then raised Jared's arms and pointed at him as the man behind the idea, causing him to blush intensely from all the cheering he got.

Lydia personally felt a little vindicated by the action and smirked in Jackson's way when she knew full well he would see it. Causing him to glare hotly at her and making her smirk deepen in the process. And as Scott chowed down on a few burgers and hung out with his team, which admittedly felt right to the Beta, he told them that they should all start hanging out more often together. Something that surprised all of them. "Umm… I'm not so sure you guys would want to be around me..." Spoke up Erica quietly.

"Yeah, me either cause I get real nervous about things really easily." Added in Jared.

Scott looked right at the two before speaking. "I think we can work on the nerves thing and if not, you still got us man. Same for you Erica as being on your own is a seriously sucky thing and its not something you deserve just cause you have Epilepsy. All of us are outcasts just cause we're all a little more different then most of our fellow classmates and I say screw that." God knows he still remembers how it was when he still had asthma.

"I'm in." Declared Vernon with a nod as this meant he would definitely no longer be eating on his own.

That soon got the others to quickly agree and Stiles and Harley smiled happily despite the fact they were surprised Scott had done this. They all stayed together after that and Vernon, Isaac, Erica, and Jared felt more accepted in this moment then they ever had before. Scott even eventually went back to floating around on the lake, though he mostly stayed near the dock to hang out with his friends. And when Danny told them around 8 that the pizzas were here, Scott for whatever reason decided that singing and speaking in Spanish was the way to go. Leading to amused smiles from everyone who witnessed him doing it as he played his guitar. Allison herself however was a little perplexed by it and Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes as she knew EXACTLY what the boy was going on about. Even if half of it was utter nonsense!

And even though he had the threat of Peter bearing down on him, Scott didn't regret expanding his circle of friends and he would damn well do what he could to ensure Peter didn't go for them in any way short of actually joining the nut job. And while eating at the counter, Stiles started to make a little beat with the table, leading to Scott to start playing on his guitar and even singing. A few others including a couple of their fellow outcasts even joined in on the fun too. Leading for a lot of laughter as some of the lyrics used were highly amusing. Some time after that saw Scott and Allison by theirselves with one another and boy did it feel awkward and the attempts of small talk wasn't helping matters any. Thankfully Harley and Lydia intervened and pulled the two away from one another before things somehow got even more weird for the two. But by the end of the night, everyone could honestly say that they had a damn good time! Especially for the newly formed friendships between a few outcasts!

* * *

**Author's Notes: If this feels lacking in some way I apologize. But hopefully you all enjoyed! Maybe in the future I'll do a fic featuring an idea similar to this and have it be maybe 4 or so chapters.**


	89. A Flash In Keystone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finds himself on an unexpected path in Keystone thanks to a job offer!

**Disclaimer: A little idea I've been toying with for awhile now and will be a full on story sometime in the near future. Takes place during season 3 two weeks after Wally is rescued from the Speed Force.**

* * *

Shortly after being rescued from the Speed Force and losing Jesse to Earth-3 since it needed a Flash until Jay could be saved, Wally began to focus a lot of his time on his design of a Turbine Supercar. One that would get him a fantastic grade for that matter. And by the second week of his intense focus, he had a presentation ready to show off to his class. One that would surprisingly lead to him getting a job offer from Keystone Motors due to his design. As the company wanted him to build new and exciting new vehicles. Along with his Turbine Supercar. And after a short chat with his dad and sister about it, Wally took the company up on the offer and quickly came to love what he got to do for the company. Often using his speed to get too and from Keystone since it was across the Missouri River with Central on the other side until he ended up getting himself a small apartment in the city so he wouldn't have to keep running back and forth much to the disappointment of his family. Though they thankfully understood his reasons since he was still having nightmares about what had happened in the Speed Force.

Thankfully, the move did help some as the nightmares lessened on him. Of course he still missed Jesse like Hell and hoped Barry defeated Savitar really soon so that he could be forced back into the Speed Force and free up Jay so that Jesse could come back. He was just glad though he could talk with her through specialized equipment Cisco had made for the two. This had helped with the pang of missing her to a slight degree and he knew she appreciated Cisco's invention a great deal. Especially since he was making more of an effort this time around to keep in contact with her unlike the first time! A month and some change after he had moved to Keystone would see Wally donning his suit for the first time in awhile thanks to some attacks that had been going on in the city. Attacks that soon culminated in one big attack on City Hall by a man calling himself Sonar. Who could do sonic based attacks with special implants he himself had placed inside of himself. Wally was honestly nervous about the whole thing considering what had happened the last time he'd been in the suit. And was thankful it had been fixed up after a good portion of it had been destroyed while being sucked into that portal to the Speed Force.

"Hey! Don't you have any respect for city property!?" Asked Wally once he sped into the area and prevented the death of an innocent office worker.

"Not when they refuse to give ME power that I rightfully deserve!" Came the reply as Sonar stepped forward.

Wally crossed his arms with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, I don't think you deserve any kind of power. Especially over this city with that kind of attitude."

A sneer came his way from the other man and moved out of the way of a sonic blast. Followed by several more blasts to come his way. Something that made the man rather angry. "You will stop that! For I, Sonar, command it!"

"Sorry, can't do that as I'm not really in the business of listening to bad guys like you."

He narrrowly avoided a blast from Sonar and then went flying as it had been a feint for the real attack. Sending him to the ground with a groan before getting back up. "You shouldn't even be able to stand after that, boy!"

"Yeah… Well… Guess I'm just made of sterner stuff then that. And the name's Kid Flash."

Lightning crackled in his eyes and deciding to get this over with before Sonar could do more damage and possibly hurt someone to the point it killed them, Wally sped towards the other man and decked him hard enough to send him flying back into a wall. And then dropped to the ground unconscious with a moan. The yellow and red clad Speedster was then shocked by all the cheering that happened around him for his defeat of Sonar. Causing him to turn all around to see the crowd and finding himself no longer apprehensive about having suited up again. "No need for applause! Just a day's work for the Fastest Kid alive!" Stated the young man with a cheeky bow that caused the audience to roar in approval.

Smiling happily and glad as Hell he had done this, he sped off while leaving a lightning bolt in the ground as the Police swooped in to apprehend Sonar before he could awaken and cause more trouble. Wally would end up spending the rest of the day stopping various crimes in the city of Keystone with a smile on his face that never left. Even helping get little old ladies across the street and getting pets out of trees. And once he got to his place, he'd crash right out as soon as he fell on his bed with that smile still in place. Not realizing this would draw in the ire of primarily Iris for not answering his phone after calling and texting it many a time!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Definitely a good starting point for this huh? And grr… Can't believe Jay sacrificed himself and that Jesse left for Earth-3 to watch over it! Telling Wally that while he was still clearly traumatized was just horrible timing and should have been something that happened later. Hell, Wally shoulda went with her!**


	90. Caitlin's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After informing her daughter of an idea she has regarding her powers, Natalie Snow-Stilinski reaches out to a few friends of Caitlin's siblings.

**Disclaimer: Something I've had in mind for awhile now as a crossover between The Flash and Teen Wolf but with Caitlin's mother having something different to say about where she thinks her daughter's powers are coming from. In this idea, Caitlin (as the oldest of the trio by about 15 years) and Lydia are siblings while Stiles is their step brother after his dad and the girls' mother got married. TW events happened in the mid to late 90's. Allison and Aiden survived their stab wounds (cause screw that nonsense) and Kira has yet to return.**

* * *

Some time after having made her video message to her eldest child, Natalie Snow-Stilinski made her arrival to the town of Beacon Hills, California. A place she hadn't been too in some years as she had buried herself in her work following the death of her husband, Noah Stilinski. Who'd been the town Sheriff for a good number of years until losing his life in the war Gerard Argent had started in his quest to wipe out anything Supernatural. A war he and his had ended up losing thanks to a plan of Scott's involving Law Enforcement. Needless to say, Scott had been pretty surprised to hear from Natalie since no one aside from Stiles and Lydia had kept in contact with her since Noah's death. Though his two friends' contact with her had been sporadic at best considering the fact she'd buried herself in work and the like to escape her grief. Which kept her from knowing of a great deal of things regarding her three children. Learning her oldest had been married for a painfully short time had made the mother of three's heart clench painfully and began to wonder if perhaps it was time to end her cold distance and get back into the lives of her three children before something truly horrible happened and prevented any chances at reconnecting.

And as she drove on to the old Animal Clinic for her meeting with Scott, Natalie couldn't help but marvel at how dead the town was beginning to look. Knowing that the loss of the Nemeton was clearly having something to do with it thanks to an email she recalled receiving from Lydia roughly two years ago. Telling her of how Scott of all people had chosen to destroy it in order to prevent it from no longer bringing in more problems for the town. This had put him in hot water with some circles but the worn out Alpha hadn't given a single crap and went on about his business. Natalie couldn't help but wonder how much longer it'd be before Scott himself left the area since it was dying. She was broken out of her musings once she reached the Animal Clinic and saw several vehicles present. Among those being that old Jeep of her son's that he refused to part ways with no matter what was said or done. The Clinic had been the designated meeting spot for her to come too in order to discuss her idea about where exactly Caitlin's powers were coming from. As to her, it felt a bit more was going on then just delayed after effects of the Particle Accelerator explosion. A head popped out from the raised hood of the Jeep and it made the Scientist smile.

As it was none other then Stiles himself! Who gave a wide happy smile at the sight of his step mother and came over to greet her with a hug once she got out of her rental. "I knew Scott said you were comin', but I found it hard to believe until I saw it with my own eyes!" Declared her youngest happily as they hugged.

Natalie felt a pang in her chest over his words, knowing full well why he would have trouble believing until otherwise.  _Another reason to change things…_

"Well, I live to surprise." Natalie replied a bit flippantly to hide her feelings as they pulled back from one another.

But Stiles it seemed saw right through her with the knowing look he gave her. "So, Scott said you needed some input about somethin'?" Asked the young Deputy as they made their way inside the Clinic.

"Yes, as it seems something is going on with your older sister."

"What? What do you mean by that?" Stiles asked in worry as last he knew, things were okay for her.

Or as okay as they could be when she lived in a city with people who had super powers. But he wouldn't get his answer as they would be interrupted by Lydia rushing to the two and hugging their mom happily. "Ohh its so good to have you here and not in that stupid lab." Declared Lydia happily.

Even though she knew why her mother did it but still. Naalie couldn't help but chuckle as she held her little girl. "Your brother said the same thing, sweetheart."

"Well, even he can be right on occasion." Smirked the Genius Redhead and earning an offended 'hey!' from Stiles.

Earning chuckles from the two Martin-Stilinski ladies and the others nearby. Among those being a goatee having Scott with a shaved head who came over and gave his former teacher a hug. "Its good to see you again, Mrs. Martin." Scott said warmly once they parted from the hug.

Martin having been her first husband's last name until taking Noah's. "And you as well, Scott. And I thank you for taking the time to hear me out."

"Of course, its not a problem."

"It is for me, what's goin' on with Cait!?" Demanded to know Stiles irately and gaining a look of confusion from Lydia.

Natalie sighed at the impatienceness of her son but decided to answer him. "Your sister came to me with a… Well… A problem."

"What kind of problem?" Wondered Lydia worriedly.

"It seems she's gained ice related abilities..."

"Ice related abilities? Would this have to do with that Particle Accelerator explosion from almost 3 years ago?" Alan Deaton asked curiously.

Natalie shook her head. "No, my gut is telling me that it has less to do with that and more to do with the Supernatural. As most cases with that explosion tended to show something within a short time frame."

Deaton nodded at that. "Understandable but it could still none the less be a delayed reaction. Or, perhaps it simply unlocked something within your daughter that was already there."

"And given the fact I'm a Banshee on mom's side of the family, there's no telling what that could be." Added Lydia thoughtfully.

"What if its a Jotunheimr kinda thing?" Spoke up a heavy set girl that had been mostly quiet until then.

Causing all eyes to turn to her and making her gulp some. "A what, Alice?" Asked Scott of his Beta.

Alice, a born Wolf who'd came to Scott 3 years previously in the hopes of joining his Pack after wondering around for a good period of time on her own as an Omega. She'd also been a victim of Gerard's attempt at Genocide as well. "Jotunheimer? The land of the Frost Giants of Norse Mythology?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment in silence before Deaton broke it. "Well… Its certainly possible. Though given the fact there's not been any sightings of Frost Giants in centuries makes the possibility a very small one."

"And Thomas was very human." Recalled Natalie.

Lydia looked thoughtful for a moment as Stiles gaped at his mom in shock over his oldest sibling's apparent new abilities! Hell, Caitlin didn't even know about the existence of the Supernatural for crying out loud! As they had felt it was for the best given some of the dangers that the Supernatural had. "Wait… Didn't daddy joke sometimes about his mom being a huge frigid woman?"

"Well… Yes… But I hardly think that means anything!"

"What about when he somehow managed to freeze the pool during the hottest days of the Summer?" Countered Lydia.

Vaguely recalling him looking a little blue too once or twice as well! Natalie was about to say something to that when an old memory came to mind. One of how Thomas acted like the coldest times of the year was just another warm day. Even thinking his blue skin at the time was just from the cold air that was beginning to effect him, getting her to force him inside before he got himself really sick. "So… Cait's a Frost Giant huh? Why not." Muttered Stiles sarcastically.

"If this is true, she will need to learn how to control it before something fatal happens." Deaton warned grimly.

A grimace came across Natalie's face after that. "Well, she's already helpfully given a former employee an unfortunate case of frost bite. But that was more his own fault for being a fool looking to make a buck. But I agree with you Alan."

"Training a half Frost Giant is kinda out of my area, but I could try and do so anyway." Offered Scott as he looked towards Natalie.

Who looked grateful for his offer, knowing he would do what he could to help her oldest with her new strange abilities. "Business is slow so you leaving for a few days wouldn't hurt anything." Deaton said with a small shrug.

Of course slow would be an understatement considering the way things were going. "I'm comin' with." Stiles declared adamantly.

Lydia voiced her intent as well and Scott merely nodded. "I'm sure your sister will greatly appreciate the support from you two. And you as well Scott."

"Been too long since I've seen my sister anyway, so this will be a great way to catch up on everything." Lydia said happily.

Maybe give a much needed hug where Ronnie was concerned as well.

**2 Days Later at STAR Labs In Central City, Missouri**

"CAIT!" Cried out both Stiles and Lydia once they got inside and met her halfway with a smiling Scott trailing along behind.

"Lydia! Miec!" Caitlin cried out happily as the trio had a heartfelt hugging moment.

"What, what are you two doing here?"

"Well, mom came to Beacon Hills and told us what was going on with your powers." Began Lydia.

"And we decided to come and see you to help you deal with this." Added in Stiles.

Their replies throwing the good Doctor Snow off a good deal. "But… And no offense, what could you two possibly be able to do as its definitely outside of your areas?"

She watched as the two exchanged looks before looking to her. "What do you know of the Supernatural?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Does reincarnation for two people with wings count? Cause I know about that. And the guy threatening Star City has magical powers according to a friend of mine over there." Replied Caitlin while wondering if she should say more.

And wondering what that question had to do with anything going on with her. "Well, this makes things a bit easier then." Stiles muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Lemme put it this way, sis... Lydia, me, and our friend behind us have been dealin' with the Supernatural since the mid to late 90's. Mom has too kinda. And its… Its why dad um, yeah."

Caitlin was greatly surprised to hear that, especially where dad was concerned and she so badly wanted to know what exactly got their dad killed. She also took note of the friend in question behind the two and her breath ended up caught in her throat as she looked at him. And it seemed he was having something of a similar reaction given the way he had frozen at the sight of her. Lydia and Stiles took notice of this and looked at one another with knowing smiles on their faces. "Cait, this is Scott McCall, my long time best friend and brother in all but blood from Beacon Hills." Introduced Stiles with a wave of his hands in his best friend's direction.

"He's also gonna be the one to show you how to control your new skill too." Added in Lydia helpfully.

Not that her older sister was paying much attention of course!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whatcha think? Good, bad, terrible? R and R!**


	91. The Roasting Of Agent McCall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone catches a certain Agent snooping around in things he shouldn't be and decides to take action!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was actually inspired by a remark Youya made in their guest review on chapter 27 of Wolfish Possibilities over on FFN sometime ago. Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here! Set a few days after season 3's finale.**

* * *

One Agent Rafael McCall of the FBI in addition to being the ex husband of Melissa 'She's Gorgeous!' McCall and father of one Scott McCall could be seen out and about late one night doing a little investigative work. Though some would probably call it snooping considering what he was doing was off the clock and it would be likely to get him in trouble with his superiors if he got caught doing it. But its not like he was investigating anything criminal! Well, as far as he knew anyway! But considering his son was involved in it in some form or another it very well could turn out to be criminal and any reprimands and the like he'd get in the aftermath would be worth it to save his kid from that sort of thing! Hell, some of the people he associated with was alarming as it is! People like Peter Hale who should be quite frankly in a coma with half his face burnt or even dead since he shouldn't have survived that fire to begin with, the other two Hales just seemed like trouble magnets and the fact Derek Hale had been falsely accused of murder was troublesome. Especially considering it'd been Scott who'd done the accusing to begin with! The Argents were another matter as well as Chris Argent was a known seller of weapons with a slightly checkered past with a few deaths involved.

The fact his daughter and a kid named Aiden both had thankfully lived past their stabbings by freaking swords of all things only added to his suspicions about everything. Not to mention the rumors he had heard that there had been some friction between his son and the Argents aside from Allison Argent herself for some time. Though it seemed like any friction there was had seemingly vanished and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with race. Something that the Argent girl clearly had no issues with if she was willing to be with his son until they were driven apart for reasons he had yet to learn. And boy had he been trying to learn those reasons but so far had been stonewalled! In addition to those two families, there was all the murders and fights that had happened in the past year and some change. Something that allowed for him to make use of by getting Stilinski into a tight spot until he bailed him out of it. Which he was rather surprised hadn't decked him for it! Though perhaps he was simply biding his time and waiting for the right opportunity to do so and he wouldn't respond as it would be the man's right as he owed him that.

And out of all the crap that had occurred, only Kate Argent who is now dead and a missing Jennifer Blake, which wasn't even her real name to begin with had had any of the troubles placed on them.

And then there was the Yukimuras, a Japanese/Korean family that were fairly new to the area and their daughter was apparently rather smitten with his son and he with her on a near instant basis according to the rumor mills by the town youth. While Ken Yukimura checked out fine, his wife Noshiko on the other hand was a different matter altogether and it made the man very curious as he'd found more than one photogragh of the woman and past family members who looked way too damn similar to one another save for hair style and clothing for his tastes. He just could only hope his son wouldn't get involved in the Yakuza if any of the family members were involved with that bunch. But he'd damned well do his best to get him out if it came to that! And last but not least, there's the remaining Stilinski family members. Primarily his concern was over Stiles as the kid always had a smart mouth that always managed to rub him the wrong way. And as a father he really didn't want that kind of attitude rubbing off on his son even though it was likely to have already happened due to their years of close proximity to one another. Of course the fact Stiles had been a little off the rails the past few weeks until several days ago that even saw the kid admitted to Eichen House until he somehow escaped was a little worrisome for the man.

And it was why he was at Peter Hale's apartment looking around the area for anything that would be vital in his quest to find answers to his questions. Not even realizing that he was actually being watched by the very man who lived there! "You know, its really rude to sneak around someone's own home." Remarked a calm sounding voice.

"Wha-!?" Got out Rafael as he turned, only to be punched out and on the ground thanks to a single shot.

The figure stepped over him and the light from a nearby light post revealed it to be none other then Peter Hale himself in one of his classic v-neck shirts, boots, and blue jeans! He then pulled out a cell phone and dialed up a number and didn't have to wait long for it to be answered. "Hello Scott, I happen to have an unwelcome guest here that you know quite well."

"No, he wasn't being any trouble aside from snooping around."

"Of course I didn't kill him! Knock him out yes, but not kill him."

"Of course he's uninjured! I only hit him hard enough to knock him out! Jeez, don't you have any trust for me Scott!?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Good point. Anyways… Pack meeting at my place as soon as possible?"

"Excellent, see you all then." And with that, he hung up and texted his address to Scott and wondered how things were going to go next with his guest.

Picking up his unwanted guest, he dragged him into the apartment building and had briefly considered dragging the man by his feet up the steps but then decided against it as he didn't want to deal with Scott's annoyance over the whole thing. And the Pack meeting here just made so much more sense as it meant he wouldn't have to drive across town just to get to Derek's Loft or wherever the meeting would be held. Of course he had to explain that his 'friend' was just drunk as he held him up in the elevator and thankfully it was enough to stop further questions. And once they were in his apartment, Peter quickly put the man in a chair and tied him up good and proper as it wouldn't do for his guest to escape! "Well, make yourself comfortable Agent and if you need anything, just give a yell." Said the man with a chuckle as he went over to his couch and picked up a book and started to read it from where he last left off.

It'd be almost twenty minutes later when everyone, even the Sheriff, Gorgeous Melissa, and Chris Argent himself showed up for the whole thing. Though the Hunter was giving a glare towards him not that he particularly cared. "Ah! Welcome to my humble abode! A pleasure to have you all finally over."

A few snorts could be heard but the older Wolf paid it no mind. "Ya know, I can definitely see why you kept this a secret from us man." Remarked Stiles thoughtfully as he looked around the area.

"Yeah, its the perfect set up for a certifiable psychopathic killer." Added Lydia bluntly.

Peter gave a fake wince to that. "Oh! Now Lydia, you wound me deep in my soul with such words."

"And I'm sure you'll survive it." Threw in Allison with a touch of ice in her tone.

Melissa ignored the barbed bickering as she went over to her ex husband and gently shook him awake. "Ugh! Wha-? What's going on? Wait… Why, why are you here Melissa!?"

"Well, just checking to make sure you weren't hit too hard is all."

The man let out a groan as she touched the side of his head. "As I told Scott, I only hit the man hard enough to knock him out. Nothing more than that."

Rafael looked right at the source of the voice and his eyes widened and quickly tried to get the Hell out of dodge, only to find himself unable to do so! "Why am I tied up!? Do you not realize I am a member of the FBI and could throw you in prison for this as it would be considered assault and kidnapping of a Federal Agent!?"

Peter shrugged. "Meh, I'm not terribly concerned about that actually as I feel I would have the right of things considering you were spying on me. And I have the feeling everyone else here would be on my side as well."

"Matter of fact, where is Ethan anyway?" Asked the older Wolf after looking around at the crowd as they all gave nods of agreement to his words. Even if some would have rather not have done so!

"Date with Danny tonight." Supplied Aiden and making for Peter to nod in understanding.

Rafael struggled a bit more to get out of his bonds and then gave his ex wife and the Sheriff a desperate look. "You two, and even you Argent can't be condoning this!?"

"You know, you're kind of an asshole." Spoke up Isaac with his arms crossed as he stepped up towards the tied up man and earning a few snickers for it.

"Excuse me!?"

"I've thought that ever since I was a kid man."

"After meeting him its easy to see why."

"Could you two not insult me!? Better yet, get me out of this!" Demanded the irate Agent.

Isaac and Stiles looked at one another for a brief second before looking back at him. "Nah!" Responded both at the same time and making for more snickers.

A glower came their way from the tied up man. "You two clearly have no respect for your elders."

"My dad was something of an asshole sooo me having respect for my elders is kind of a new thing for me."

"He's not wrong." Added in Stiles with a nod.

Allison then stepped up to the trio while Melissa was hiding a smile behind her hand. "My mom more than my dad could be a little harsh but any serious mistakes she made she almost always made up for any of them."

"You told your friends!?" Accused the tied up Agent to Scott after he quickly figured out where that was going.

Scott only shrugged. "There was a meeting about it. Stiles was curious and then one thing led to another..."

A sigh of annoyance escaped the man after hearing that. "Some things should be kept PRIVATE."

"I quite agree, though its something you clearly forgot about when snooping around on my property."

Rafael only sneered at him in response. "We've learned the hard way that keeping things private can be bad." Scott told his dad solemnly.

"Son, I highly doubt what happened to make me leave could be considered a bad thing to be kept hidden."

"Again, I didn't tell you to leave our son's life, I only told you to get out of the house. Its not my fault you didn't follow a simple direction." Remarked Melissa while heavily implying how men had issues following directions at times. Making him glower at her as he caught on to that little fact.

He then looked at Kira who had been silent and standing next to the Tate girl since being awakened. "I suppose you have something to add to all this?"

Kira jumped, feeling a little startled over that. "Umm.. No, not at all. No, definitely not me!" Assured the girl.

"I'm confused, are we going to torture him?" Asked Malia seriously.

"No sweetie, we aren't." Responded Lydia calmly.

That just made the Werecoyote confused. "So… We're killing him then?"

The fact she asked that in such a calm if slightly confused way bothered the good Agent more than he cared to admit! Stiles went to stand besides the girl before saying anything. "No! Not at all. This is just a lesson we're teachin' him."

"Oh. Lessons. Yay." Came Malia's unenthusiastic reply and causing Stiles to grin considering this wasn't the kind of lesson she would have preferred!

But it was best not to dwell on that lest his mind go places it shouldn't at the moment! "A lesson!? What the Hell are you on about Stilinski!?" Demanded the man instantly.

"You referring to me or my son? I mean, I could answer that but it probably wouldn't be as informative." Answered the elder Stilinski with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Either of you!"

"You're an ass and you need to learn how not to be an ass." Informed Lydia simply enough.

"Oh, and also be less condescending towards others." Added Isaac with a nod.

Rafael just sat there with his mouth agape as he could hardly believe what he was hearing! He then tried to make his case towards his ex wife and son in the hopes it would set him free from this case of stupidity! "Melissa, Scott, you two have to get me out of this! We may be broken but we're still family and there's no need to be involved in this… Madness!"

Scott looked right at him for a moment before shushing him. "Shh! The Ghosts are speaking to me!" Warned the Alpha seriously and several there had to restrain themselves from laughing over that.

"Erica and Boyd again?" Asked Stiles curiously and getting a solemn nod from his best friend in return.

"Oh, cool, say hi for me man."

"You got it."

"Ghosts!? Ghosts aren't real! Have you hit your head recently!?"

Instead of answering right away, Scott turned and ran off towards the entrance. "They want me to dance!" Yelled the boy while also smiling widely as he ran as man was this fun!

"I'll umm… I'll go with him." Muttered Kira before she ran off while smiling as well and thanking whoever for coming up with the great idea of cell phones and text messages!

Peter then clapped his hands together after that. "Now, you know why you're here and we all know that the road to a full recovery is a long one and often requires help. So with that in mind, we've got the best for a task like that to help you be a much better man who doesn't snoop."

"I DON'T NEED HELP! I AM JUST FINE THE WAY I AM!" Yelled the Agent angrily and causing a few in the room to wince.

Malia grumbled about inconsiderate jerks with their loud voices while Stiles squeezed her shoulder in comfort. Chris then moved to the door and opened it and gestured for someone to come inside. This person was a woman of African American heritage and she was quite the beauty as well. And she is known to the group as Marin Morrell, therapist and Supernatural advisor much like her brother Alan Deaton is. Well, minus the therapist bit anyways! "Miss Morrell? You're not… You're not making me go back to Eichen are you?"

Marin gave the worried girl a comfortimg smile. "Of course not, I'm merely here to help Mr. McCall with a few long standing issues is all."

"Oh, okay." Came the relieved response.

"And I think that's our cue to leave." Spoke up Aiden and the others were quick to agree.

"Raf, try not to be to difficult while she's talking with you okay?" Implored Melissa with an earnest look in her eyes as she followed the others out.

And once they were a good distance away from Peter's apartment, everyone let loose with their laughter and startling a blushing Kira and Scott as they'd been busy with the very important task of making out in an out of the way area after leaving the apartment. As for Rafael McCall however? Well, his therapy session would take a long while before Marin was able to get any ground with the man. Whom would end up scheduling future sessions with her after realizing that he apparently did need a therapist. Making Stiles grin in amusement when he later heard about that. Though the man would be highly pissed off with just about every member of the group for some time thanks to their actions but didn't retaliate as he had no desire to explain himself due to it being all rather embarrassing!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed!**


	92. Darkness Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being brought back from the dead courtesy of Kira has also brought out something else that no one would have suspected of.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little thing I had in my head about that dream of Scott's in season 4 when he starts hacking up Liam.**

* * *

Ever since his beloved Thunder Kitsune had brought him back from he would consider his first death, Scott McCall had been hiding a secret. A rather dark secret at that that he had taken great pains to keep to himself as anyone finding out would not be of the good. As ever since that dream he had while dead had shown him a darker side that he hadn't even been aware of, the young Alpha had brought back with him to the land of the living. Though he did have to admit that being a Berserker was a huge thrill for him and had tried several times to channel that sort of power but unfortunately failed. His snapping out of his attack on that assassin had been more to do with the good side of him then anything else really as if it hadn't been for that, he would have damn well killed the man. There was quite a few things he'd been doing under everyone's noses and if they were to find out they would most certainly be shocked! The darkness in him loved being used and the reports of a serial killer in the area with a tomahawk were courtesy of him.

The darkness had swallowed him whole and he had no intention of coming out of it as it just felt sooo damn good to be the bad guy with no one else the wiser. Oh sure, it was a nice thing to play the good guy part still since it gave him easier access to things but he would never want to be a real true good guy again. Though he certainly wished Void Stiles was around to hang out with as he could imagine all the Hell they would cause! There were even times he went to Eichen to mock the Hell out of Peter and while his mom and Derek never knew about it, he had secretly kept some of the cash from the bag he gave back to Derek. As having it would help plenty in keeping the house going and any other needs he had. One of the things Scott kept hidden was the Pack of Werewolves he had created who were all quite blood thirsty and lacked a good amount of morals. Which had made taking control of certain elements in town much more easier in his view.

Though one thing he could definitely do without was his old friend Theo Raeken mucking about and being a pain in the ass, along with the damn Dread Doctors. But one good thing about that however was the effect it was having on Kira as he had oh so awesomely learned the Kitsune had something of a darker side. Something he had gotten to be quite familiar with and was actively working without anyone's realizing it to get Kira to accept that side of her more. As he loved his girlfriend and he wanted her by his side when he finally decimated the town protectors and established himself as the guy you didn't mess with! When Kira's Kitsune side had taken over and killed that kid in the club, his lovely girlfriend had been so distraught that It was rather easy for the dark Alpha to manipulate her to his way of thinking. 'Helping' her so to speak to realize that it was a necessary sin to protect those they care about and that other actions like it no matter how dark should be used.

His seductive tactics even helped greatly too and the more he whispered things of dark tidings, the more she was swayed to his way of things. Even going so far as to wear much more darker clothes and being a bit more aggressive with him much to his liking. Even refusing to leave Beacon Hills to find balance as she felt she had plenty of it and he couldn't help but agree with that. And when he Bit a grateful Hayden to save her life, he and Kira manipulated the girl into showing that gratefulness in a very pleasing way. It was unfortunate though that he had to break his first Beta as bad as he did for attacking him in the Library thanks to a manipulative Theo but the prick also ended up meeting his own end as well thanks to Kira be-heading him. So the hospitalization of his first Beta was worth it in his opinion.

It'd also be Kira's idea to use bombs to get rid of their Dread Doctor problem, an idea that got her some enjoyable spanking and other enjoyable actions. Their ending proved to be quite explosive for that matter and Scott honestly wished he had some s'mores to roast over their fiery bodies! Mason's death would suck due to his unfortunate part in being part of The Beast as Scott actually liked the kid, but the fact his territory was safe was all that mattered in the end. But if he was being honest, the recent issues had left him with a stronger desire to take control and remove his increasingly worried friends and looked forward to the first chance he got to do so.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I may try my hand with Dark!Scott courtesy of that dream again in the future as even I admit this probably could have been a lot better.**


	93. Finding Malia Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with a Coyote out in the woods, Stiles is convinced he's somehow found Malia and is determined to get help in finding and bringing her home.

**Disclaimer: A little something where Kira's been around since the beginning along with Malia. Kira and Scott didn't end up together until the end of season 1 when she admits to being in love with him and Malia is presumed dead about a month after the school year begins and isn't found until roughly six months later. Though she and Stiles have been together since a few days after Summer break started. For now this is a one-shot but could one day be a full on story. Kinda was inspired by Tumblr chat for the Kira been around since beginning bit.**

* * *

Stiles had been out in the woods that day searching in the hopes of somehow finding his presumed to be dead girlfriend Malia Tate once again. Though a part of him had been rather depressed while doing it after one of the more popular and nastier girls had revealed that supposedly Malia had only been with him in order to get his focus off of Lydia Martin. And boy had his girl been successful in doing that! Granted he wasn't sure if he should believe it or not and was a little afraid to even ask Lydia about it for fear of it being true. And had he been paying attention to where he was going, he might have been able to avoid the root sticking out of the ground that ended up knocking him out upon hitting the ground. Leading to him nicely managing to find himself in a cave somewhere with a slightly aching head for his troubles after waking up. The fact there seemed to be clothing in the cave with him made him a bit nervous as well and honestly started to regret even leaving his phone on the charger back at home!

Though said clothing once he got a better look reminded him a little too much of Malia's for his tastes and he couldn't help but gulp when a Coyote of all freaking things entered the cave! Which made him wonder if the animal was somehow responsible for his being in that cave! "I seriously hope you didn't just drag me in here to eat me as I'm pretty sure I'm not that tasty!"

A low whine could be heard after that but he wasn't about to be deterred! "Then again you probably don't even care if I'm tasty or not if you're pretty freakin' hungry! Probably why you dragged 'Lia in here and ate her." Muttered the boy bitterly from his spot in the cave.

God knows her parents and little sister were still so heavily affected by her loss six months later and his own pain couldn't even compare to it. Another low whine could be heard and when the Coyote started to nuzzle into his pants leg, Stiles felt confused. And perhaps a little stupidly brave as he knelt down and petted the wild Coyote. "What's the matter? My anxiety killin' the appetite?" Joked the boy nervously.

Another low whine escaped the Coyote and Stiles couldn't help but chuckle a little as he rubbed behind its ears. "I'm probably not the best sort to have for company you know if that's what you're lookin' for."

In response, the Coyote pressed its head into his hand and he couldn't help but feel surprised. What happened next surprised him even more when its eyes glowed a golden color! "Whoa! Now that's… That's not what I was expectin' at all!" The Coyote barked at him and then walked away to retrieve a piece of shredded cloth and dropped it at his feet and nudged it towards him with its nose.

Looking at it in confusion as the Coyote whined and tried to hide its face, he picked up the shredded cloth and looked at it for a moment and a light bulb moment went off in his head. But it couldn't be possible!  _I mean… There's just no way THIS could be Malia!_

Its insane even for him! But then again Derek's sister did take on the shape of an actual wolf when surrounded by Wolfsbane… "M-Malia? If so… Bark once." Questioned the boy haltingly and wondering if he should feel stupid for that.

And so the Coyote barked and he couldn't help but stumble backwards as his eyes widened in shock! "Oh. My. God!"

Malia The Coyote gave a low whine to that and he couldn't help but stare at the sight of his girlfriend as a freaking Coyote of all things! "Umm… I think, I think I might know someone who can uhh… Who can help you you know, change back." Her head turned up towards him and quicker then he could react, she was on him and licking his face momentarily.

After gently pushing her away, Stiles made a promise to her to be back as soon as possible and ran out of the cave with the shredded cloth in his hands. Determined to get her back into human form. Unfortunately a minor nuisance would derail his get back Malia plan and it wouldn't be until two days later when he finally managed to talk with Derek and get him to do whatever he could to bring back his girlfriend. Naturally, Derek proved to be a little difficult but in the end he finally agreed to the task. Though Scott, Allison, Isaac, Kira, and Vernon were a highly skeptical of the whole thing while Erica just thought it should be left alone as she wanted Stiles for herself damnit! And with some minor information from Deaton as the man seemed to know things as Scott helpfully pointed out, the group was out in the woods tracking her down. Though it'd be Malia herself who would find them first and gave them quite the growling reception!

"Whoa! Malia! Well, if that's you anyway as for all I know you're a completely different freakin' Coyote! But if it is you, these are the friends I told you about getting me to help you with your uhh.. Problem."

A growl escaped the Coyote and he took a step back while the others got into a defensive position. "Easy 'Lia! Easy!"

"Oh come on Stiles, this is stupid!" Protested Erica unhappily.

Several barks escaped the Coyote as its eyes glowed gold and making for several to go 'whoa' in response. "Alright! Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Look, I'm sorry for takin' so long alright? Somethin' annoyin' came up but I'm here now okay? And my friend Derek here is gonna help you out okay?"

Malia looked between him and Derek and couldn't help but growl as she caught the scent of a Wolf about him. "You uhh, might wanna do somethin' man cause I think she's about to bolt." Spoke up Isaac.

Derek nodded in agreement and then let lose with a mighty howl that could be heard all through out the forest. Making for Stiles and Allison to hold their ears due to the loudness while Malia herself backed away a little bit and then before their very eyes began to change. Allison was quick to run over to her and place a cover around her as she turned back into a human. And it wasn't long before Stiles was to the two as well as Malia looked on in shock. "S-St-Iles?"

"Yeah babe, its me." Replied the teen gently as he and Allison helped her up.

Erica huffed and walked away, making for Vernon to watch her leave and wonder what that was about. "Come on 'Lia, let's get you home okay?"

"I-Is e-e-everyone o-kay? Sh-shots came a-at m-m-me. M-made m-me wreck..."

Hearing that made everyone still present look at one another in concern. "Yeah, everyone's just fine I promise. And when they see you alive and well, they'll be really happy to see you again."

"H-h-how long?"

"Six months 'Lia… Six long months." Answered the boy tiredly after figuring that's what she was meaning.

Malia gasped at that and couldn't help but think of what all that meant. Allison however couldn't help but feel her heart break for this girl and hoped she would be able to get her life back on track after this terrible ordeal. While they walked Malia to Allison's car, Scott, Kira, and Derek conversed on what all this meant and if whether or not she'd be able to fully shift again like that. It'd be something Kira would discuss with her mom as soon as possible considering her near 900 years of experience. And personally the girl was just glad they had been able to focus on this rather then on any awkward tension between herself and Allison where Scott was concerned. But true to Stiles' word, there was very much a happy reunion between Malia and her family and there would even be several weeks of therapy before she would be allowed to come back to school. Though her relationship with Stiles was utterly changed after he asked about what had been told to him and she had come clean on it.

Her experiences had given her a vastly different outlook on things and it had led to a few clashes with her little group aside from Lydia, who surprisingly enough was more than willing to push her into trying for a more real and true relationship not based on lies with Stiles. Something he'd been initially hesitant on but in the end had been won over by the Werecoyote much to her happiness and Erica's dislike.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Something you guys would like to see more of? Especially with her and Kira being around from the beginning?**


	94. Live From The Library!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School reporter Sydney is about to get more then she bargained for with tonight's events!

**Disclaimer: A little something that explores the possibility of what if Sydney had been also recording and broadcasting the events of the Charity game and as well as in the library.**

* * *

Sydney could honestly say that out of all the things to happen tonight during a charity game, being attacked by a giant thing with glowing eyes was not one of them! And while she was a reporter for the school paper, there was no way in heck she was gonna risk her life by getting a close up of the whole thing! There was also no doubt in her mind that those watching her broadcast was horrified by what they were witnessing seeing as how her's offered a more different view then what the news crews did. "L-lets hide in the library!" Suggested her blonde haired best friend Chelsea fearfully.

That got a few agreements from those with them and the small group quickly headed there and hid as best they could while hoping the thing wouldn't come in there with them. "The police, animal control, or heck the military showing up would be greatly appreciated!" Whispered Sydney harshly towards her phone and those watching probably thought a few military grade weapons would be the more ideal choice where that thing is concerned!

Several minutes later the kids could hear the doors opening and the cause being one Scott McCall himself! Someone Sydney had been crushing hard on for some time now and would have gone for it if he wasn't so involved with Kira Yukimura. Though she kinda disliked Stiles as he could be rather rude at times. The fact Scott looked a little ragged was rather concerning as well in Sydney's view and she hoped that he hadn't somehow been fighting that thing! As it had already swiped away poor Liam! Amongst those watching the broadcast was Scott's parents and both were tense as Hell considering the very real danger their son was in. Even though Melissa knew her son could take of himself the likelyhood of his getting hurt or worse greatly scared her. They and others watched as he took notice of the other students in the library and quickly told them to get to higher ground. "But what about you!?" Sydney asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine okay? Just get going!" Assured the boy and she nodded though she had her doubts about it all and quickly headed up the steps with Chelsea and the others.

Rafael wondered what the Hell his son was thinking with that sort of thing and swore to have a strong word or two with him as soon as possible! The teens and everyone else watching watched on as Scott faced the doors he came in and tensed up as if ready to strike out if need be. And before their very eyes, the strange creature came through the doors and Scott greeted it with something akin to a roar with fangs and red eyes. Making for many to wonder what the Hell had happened to him to even have that! "Whoever is responsible for what happened to my son will pay." Threatened Rafael as he and others continued to watch the broadcast.

They all watched as teenager and strange beast fought one another with the strange beast clearly having the upper hand thanks to its size advantage. "Oh God… He's gonna die!" Wailed Chelsea tearfully.

"No, no he's not! I don't know how but I know he's gonna get past this!" Responded Sydney firmly even though there was a touch of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, he's our captain after all!" Came the voice of one of the Lacrosse players.

Many had to admire the kids' attempt to be brave in the wake of such horrors as Scott continued to fight on and take even more damage while being thrown about and dragged like he was nothing. And as he forced himself up to his feet on the steps and gave a glare towards the beast as it stood to its full height, the opening of doors could be heard and it made those watching wonder if help had arrived! The sight of another teenager, the same one who was swiped away by the thing earlier on giving it a double axe handle to the jaw was rather surprising! But then an African American woman with a shotgun started to shoot at the thing while a teenaged girl walked along side her. "Mal's friend is gonna need more than a shotgun!" Spoke up the same Lacrosse player from before.

A sentiment many could agree with for that matter! But then he and the others grew very surprised when Malia's eyes turned a bright blue and she had fangs as she growled at the thing while her friend continued to shoot at it until it jumped out through the window. Causing a lot of worry then and there as who knows what that thing could do next with so much wide open space! They all watched as Scott was helped up and they all stood in front of the broken window as the others slowly made their way down to them. "You really didn't think you could fight that thing on your own did you?" Asked the woman incredulously.

"Yeah man, you might be our Captain but even you can't pull off a miracle like that!" Spoke up another of the Lacrosse players.

Scott simply shook his head at them. "No, I didn't think I could actually beat it. But I did catch its scent."

And with that possibly cryptic remark, Scott took off with a limp with Liam chasing after him and it wasn't long before Sydney was chasing them as well before she could really stop herself while Malia and her friend escorted the other teenagers out of the building. "Hey! Wait up! What do you think you're gonna be able to do in the state you're in if you find it again!?"

"I'll worry about that when the time comes. But for now, I gotta go where the scent trail takes me before it goes cold." Responded Scott and it was clear he had more going on with him then just claws, fangs, red eyes, and an ability to roar if he could pick up scents like an animal could!

"You think we'll be able to reason with whoever it is inside that thing?" Liam asked curiously.

"I sure hope we can."

This understandably confused everyone and when Sydney asked what that meant, she only got a response about explaining it later. The girl also wondered to herself about where her earlier sense of self preservation went off too! "Call me crazy but you guys don't seem all that shocked to be dealing with something like this..."

"Its Beacon Hills man." Remarked Liam as they ran and the younger of the three tried yet again to get Scott to stop due to how he was hurt.

An answer that was not satisfying for anyone thank you very much! They finally stopped he Scott came across a black car and forced the trunk open. Making for Melissa to wince as that was likely gonna get her boy in some trouble while Rafael just groaned in annoyance over the vandalism! They all watched as Scott then pulled out a shoe and then turn it upside down to reveal dried blood on the bottom. "Is… Is that blood?"

"Yeah, the last Chimera owns this shoe." Responded Scott as he and Liam shared a look.

"Wait, Chimera? Like we learned about in AP Biology?"

"Something like that but a lot more dangerous as you saw."

Scott then closed the trunk, revealing none other then Mason Hewitt himself on the other side with a surprised look on his face! "Scott? What are you doing to my car?"

Hearing that surprised quite a few people and made some wonder if the kid was being set up somehow! "Its you..."

"What? Liam, what's he talking about?"

Liam shook his head in confusion as Mason took a step forward and spoke his name in concern while Sydney bit her lower lip as worry started to gnaw on her. And then much to the further surprise of those watching, a kid somehow appeared out of thin air, took hold of Mason, and then vanished with him! "No! Wait! Wait! Corey wait!" Shouted Scott as he tried to chase after him with Liam and Sydney not too far behind.

But unfortunately it seemed they were unable to find the two boys and those watching could all tell how concerned Scott was over this. "This is getting really crazy you guys..."

"Scott, Mace can't be the Beast! He just can't okay!?"

"Either way, we'll find him alright? And if he is, we'll find a way to save him." Assured Scott firmly to his Beta and getting a nod for it.

The others soon appeared and Kira was quick to force Scott home much to the amusement of those watching while Stiles, Malia, Braeden, Liam, and Hayden went out in search of their missing friend. Sydney ended her broadcast after that while promising to provide an update as soon as one was made possible. Little did she know it would be quite the doozy too! And making for more questions to be asked on top of the ones already being thrown around.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope y'all enjoyed this little perspective of events!**


	95. Live Brutality!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown figures chasing after you makes for rather brutal encounters...

**Disclaimer: This is something that was born from an idea I was gonna do involving some experiences with Poison Ivy I had some time ago that woulda been an unfortunate if amusing problem for Scott and Stiles to deal with. BUT. The motivation to write it out fully wasn't there and somehow I ended up getting the nice little idea to write this instead from that. Takes place in season 1 about a day or two after 'Co-Captain'.**

* * *

It was the annual Beacon Hills Community Festival and if you weren't there attending you were probably at home watching the events on the television for whatever reason. Lydia hadn't been in the mood to go and had thusly chosen to hang out at the Argents with Allison as none of them had plans for attending the event either. One of the reasons she had no desire to be at the Festival was on account of Jackson as he and the rest of the Cyclones would be there as part of the fun for a charity event. Though one thing that had been rapidly apparent was the fact that Scott and Stiles had so far been a no show, something that had made the two girls curious and for Finstock to be a bit furious over. "Hmm… Maybe Scott didn't want to show up cause he was worried he might run into you and make things awkward?" Theorized Lydia thoughtfully.

Raising an eyebrow at her best friend, Allison couldn't help but wonder if that might be the case. "Or! He's worried about running into you and  _you_ having your way with him again." Joked the brunette even though there was a hint of jealousy to it.

Lydia gaped at her for that, making Allison to grin cheekily over it. "That is so uncalled for!" As really, any boy should feel honored she would want to have her way with them!

Even though a part of her did feel a little guilty for doing that to her best friend. "I don't know Lyds… I don't know, you did take advantage of him in Coach's office." Glared the girl and making the Redhead wince.

"You… Have a point and I am forever sorry. I shouldn't have done that and hopefully you and even Scott can forgive me for it."

She knew that his best friend wasn't too happy over the situation but she couldn't really find it in herself to care. "You're here aren't you? Which means you're on the path to forgiveness and I don't really think even Scott would hold it against you."

Lydia smiled gratefully at her best friend and the two squeezed one another's hands in comfort. She would honor her promise as that was not something one did to a best friend. Both were then quickly drawn to the attention of the tv when a loud squealing could be heard, the source being one particular blue jeep as it arrived in the area rather quickly! "Looks like those two finally arrived." Remarked Lydia.

Though the fact they seemed to have done so in such a fast way made her curious as they shouldn't even be going that fast. Both her and Allison's eyes widened in surprise and fear however when something somehow caused the jeep to flip over several times! "Oh my God!" Shouted Allison in horror and drawing the attention of her parents and Kate.

As they came to see what was going on at the tv, Scott shook his head to rid himself of the weird feeling in his head after being flipped over several times thanks to that thing chasing after them! A trail of blood was coming down the side of his face and when he looked over to see how his best friend was, he quickly saw that he was knocked out. With a groan, he forced himself out of the jeep and made his way over to his best friend, not even paying attention to others coming towards them and quickly dragged Stiles out of the jeep. "Son! Are you alright!" Came the concerned voice of one older man.

"Yeah! Just…" Whatever he was about to say was cut off when a loud growling noise could be heard. Along with heavy foot steps.

Looking towards the source of it, Scott couldn't help but pale at the sight of the massive thing coming towards them. Those who had come to help the two boys out couldn't help but back up in fear. "What the Hell is that thing!?" Asked the same older man from before.

"I have no idea but you all need to get back!" Shouted Scott as he picked up Stiles and started to back off.

Meanwhile, back over at the Argents, Chris Argent himself was noticably pale at the sight of the thing that had appeared and was apparently responsible for flipping the two boys over. "Honey, what is it?" Asked Victoria in concern.

Causing Kate and the two girls to look at him. "That thing is a Berserker."

That name rang a bell in Lydia's head. "You mean like the ones of Norse mythology? Said to be wild and uncontrollable warriors who fought anything in their paths?"

Chris nodded. "Exactly that. Kate, load up everything we have in the armoury." Ordered the man firmly and his sister did exactly that as she remembered the stories her brother had shared.

"But how? I mean that shouldn't be possible right?" Questioned the Redhead and making Allison nod in agreement as something like that belonged in a movie or book! She also wondered why the Hell her dad told her aunt to load up on their guns! They weren't gonna fight that thing were they!?

"There are more things in this world then you and Allison realize Lydia."

"Umm.. You and aunt Kate aren't gonna fight that thing are you?" Questioned Allison nervously.

"Not alone they won't, I'm already calling in a few men to help." Spoke up Victoria.

Looking directly at his daughter, Chris began to speak. "We had hoped to keep you from this sort of thing a little while longer sweetheart but perhaps its time you knew rather then being kept in the dark."

That had the two girls looking at him wondering what the heck he meant exactly by that. But before more could be said, their attention was turned back to the tv screen as screams could be heard with Scott and Stiles no where to be found. A Deputy could even be seen shooting at it not that it did much good for the poor guy. As the Berserker stalked towards him, the Deputy grew increasingly fearful as he unloaded his entire clip at the thing and then shouted in fear when the thing batted away the gun and picked him up by the neck. "Hey! Put him down!" Came the voice of one Scott McCall as he walked out of a building alone.

"Kid! Get back in here!" Called out a fearful voice.

Turning back, Scott started to speak. "I'm done running from this thing. I don't even know what it is and we were just mindin' our own business when it attacked us. And now… Now I'm gonna return the favor."

Turning his attention back on the creature with the Deputy in its hand, Scott crouched down a little. "I said let him go!" Yelled the boy while both Allison and Lydia were screaming at him to get the Hell out of there despite the fact he couldn't hear them!

The thing looked at him with a growl and those still around or watching through their tvs, saw Scott's eyes begin to glow green as his hair grew wild, fangs began to sprout from his mouth, and nails became claws. He then let out a loud roar at the thing startling many in the process. Scott charged at him and the thing chucked the screaming Deputy a good distance away and did its own charge at the Werewolf. Allison for her part was looking rather stunned and fearful of what her ex had suddenly become! "What… What is he!?" Something Lydia wanted to know herself!

"A Werewolf, an Omega Werewolf at that."

"A stupid one who's going to get himself killed for trying to take on a Berserker." Threw in Victoria distastefully.

"Is this… Is this what you meant when you said there's more out there in the world then we realize?" Questioned Lydia.

Chris only nodded before hurrying off to the garage to help his sister get loaded up quicker. "It will be a miracle if that Wolf survives this." Remarked Victoria as Allison watched on in horror over the scene in front of her on the tv.

If Scott hopefully survived, she was going to have a very long talk with him about keeping secrets and fighting things he shouldn't be fighting on his own! "Well, I think we now know how Scott managed to get on Front Line with an Asthma condition." Mused Lydia thoughtfully and making Allison look at her for it.

The three women could faintly hear tires screeching afterwards and while they watched, Melissa was looking on in horror after being told of what was going on while at work. She had no idea what her son was but she didn't care as she just wanted him away from that… That thing! Her mouth was covered as tears came down her face and Dr. Geyer was seen holding her while silently praying that his friend's son made it through this. He then winced when the thing struck Scott in the jaw, causing blood to come out of the boy's mouth thanks to the strength it had and the sharp bone ridges on the knuckles tearing up his face a little. Making for Scott to stagger back as he spat out blood and snarled at the thing. "Scott! Get out of here now!" Ordered Sheriff Stilinski as he and several other Deputies came up and immediately started firing on the thing.

But Scott had no intentions of doing that and as the creature advanced on his best friend's dad and his Deputies, the young Werewolf jumped on top of the thing's back and started to try and choke it out. Making for the thing to snarl in annoyance as it swung about and hit him in an effort to get him off. The Sheriff and the Deputies were forced to stop firing in fear of hitting Scott in the process. The thing managed to succeed in throwing Scott off him, who landed on his back with a loud groan and quickly had a foot stomping on him, making him spit out blood. "FREEZE!" Ordered the Sheriff but the creature paid him no mind as it went to stomp on Scott again who managed to roll out of the way in time and onto his feet with a pained gasp.

Stilinski was about to say something to what was basically his second son when a honking could be heard, making for him and the others to turn around and see a black Camaro. The honking kept happening and the Sheriff, Scott, and the other Deputies quickly got out of the way as the driver ran right into the creature! Causing it to fly backwards into several tables as the car came to a stop and out came one Derek Hale who did not look happy! "Are you out of your mind!?" Questioned the man as he stormed towards Scott who refused to back down.

"Huh!? Taking on a Berserker by yourself is suicide!"

"I wasn't gonna just let that thing hurt people!" Protested Scott angrily while the Sheriff was about to say something about Derek being a wanted man when growling could be heard.

Making everyone turn their attention towards the source and watched as the now known Berserker stood up and started advancing towards them. "He hit it with his car! How the Hell is that thing even still walking!?" Questioned Deputy Tara Graeme disbelievingly.

"Berserkers are insanely hard to kill and its gonna take more then a car hitting it to stop it." Informed Derek helpfully as his eyes glowed blue as he gained something of a similar appearance to Scott. Only his looked a bit more scarier then Scott's did!

His look made quite a few wonder if he was somehow responsible for whatever it was that Scott now was. Earning Allison and Lydia a short but informed lesson from Victoria on how only one with red eyes known as an Alpha could make a Werewolf and that Derek Hale's blue eyes signifed his status as that of having killed an innocent person. Gold meant one was a Beta in a Pack while green meant you were an Omega, one without a Pack. Everyone watched as Derek let out his own roar and the two charged at the rushing Berserker and did their best to take it on. And it was apparent that even two on one that they were still having trouble taking it down. "Find stronger weapons!" Shouted Derek to the police officers as he and Scott fought on.

"Its the only way to defeat this thing!" He added seconds later after swiping a blow.

Only to get hit in the midsection that had him stumbling away and spitting blood. Stilinski quickly ordered several of his Deputies to head back to the Sheriff's Department and get what they were needing while he stayed behind and aimed his gun at the thing and waited for a moment to shoot at it in the hopes it would actually help somehow. Snarling, Scott lunged at the Berserker, only for the thing to catch his arm and break it. "AAUGH!" Screamed out the boy in utter pain.

"SCOTT!" Yelled out the Sheriff in fear and concern and he took his shot, only it unfortunately did nothing as the thing didn't even react when the bullet penetrated an area of exposed skin.

Allison was definitely in tears then as Lydia held her in her arms in comfort while Victoria looked on unflinchingly. Melissa herself was crying even harder as she fell to her knees with Geyer still holding on to her and praying even more for his friend's son. The Berserker picked up Scott afterwards and growled softly at him and in a rather bold move on the young Werewolf's part, he spat blood at the creature earning a growl for his actions. As Derek got to his feet and looked on worriedly as he started to take a step forward, he and everyone else was forced to watch as Scott went flying and crashing into a store window. The fact he wasn't coming out of there was rather worrisome in quite a few's views! "Scott!" Called out the Sheriff in great concern as he rushed inside the store to check on the young man.

Derek growled angrily as he looked towards the Berserker and started to fight it again and soon found himself being thrown a few feet from it. As he got to his knees, he looked up just as the Berserker was about to strike him when it stumbled from a loud noise. Making it snarl in annoyance as it looked back to see who had dared to hit him! Derek looked on in surprise at the fact Chris and Kate Argent, along with a few of their men was standing with guns pointed at the thing! Chris' gun was even smoking as well after having been fired. "Heya Der, looks like you and the Puppy need your asses saved!" Called out Kate cheerfully.

He huffed in annoyance as Chris stepped forward. "I don't know if you can understand me but I offer you a choice. Leave now and never bother us again or be killed."

Growling could be heard and when it started to walk towards them, Chris nodded. "OPEN FIRE!" Ordered the man and every Hunter there began to unload their fire power on the Berserker,

Making for Derek and any remaining others to quickly get out of the way before they could be hit! The beast kept walking forwards as it howled angrily at the group of shooters. And as they ran out of bullets, each of the Hunters quickly pulled out another weapon and fired on it. Eventually it proved to be too much for the Berserker as it exploded due to all the firepower hitting it. Sending body parts and dust everywhere. Cheers went up everywhere afterwards for the group's success in destroying what was very clearly a menace that couldn't be reasoned with or contained. The Sheriff could be seen helping Scott out of the building who was holding his arm with a grimace while Stiles himself also made an appearance as he rubbed his head. "Anyone else nervous about all the fire power you guys have?" Questioned the kid nervously.

"Funnily enough, I'm not because it was used for a good reason rather then shooting up everything." Remarked the Sheriff as ambulances came and even along with his returning Deputies who were all quite glad the threat was over with!

"Oh, well, as long as you're okay with it then I guess."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at his son before taking Scott off to one of the ambulances to be seen by the EMTs while the Argent siblings and their men started to load up their weapons. It was decided in the end to take Scott to the hospital, something that had him gulping in fear as his mom would no doubt be there! Earning a chuckle from the EMT as she was familiar with Melissa McCall! "Wait! Before you guys take me there, there's something I need to say."

This had several people looking at one another but the EMT allowed for it to happen. "Sheriff… Derek's not who you're really looking for."

"Scott..." Began Derek warningly with some worry.

"No man, you don't deserve to be on the run and I never shoulda put the blame on you! Even the Argents need to know you aren't responsible for all the murders!"

"Then who is responsible?" Questioned Chris curiously as he came up to the group with Stiles wondering how this was gonna go.

Scott looked right at him before answering. "Peter Hale. He's responsible."

Derek just sighed as this would not mean anything good damnit! "Peter Hale? The same Peter Hale who's a comatose burn victim?" Questioned the Sheriff incredulously.

"He got better sir."

He got a look of incredulousness from the man for that response. "Hey! You just saw me and Derek shifted and fighting a Berserker!" Muttered the Omega defensively.

"Yeah, and I have no idea about any of that Scott as for all I know you and Hale were experimented on to be able to do something like that."

Scott just sighed while Derek rolled his eyes. "Look, just check it out okay? And please call off the manhunt for Derek?"

"I'll come with." Informed Chris as this had to be looked into as the Sheriff said he would look into doing so.

Protests were made by the Sheriff but Chris ignored it and made counter arguments while both of the boys were loaded up into the ambulance while another of the EMTs looked over Derek just to be on the safe side of things. And once they got to the hospital, Melissa was quick to tear into primarily Scott very tearfully while alternating between hugging him and slapping him upside the head for being so damned foolish to fight that thing! Even yelling at Stiles a little bit as well. Scott would get even more yelling his way from Allison once she showed up at the hospital as they fitted a cast on his arm despite the fact he didn't want one as he knew he would heal just fine just as he didn't think he needed bandages on his face cause of the healing. Though Melissa was heavily against that idea! Victoria could be seen smirking while her daughter yelled at the foolish Omega, though that smirk quickly died out when Allison landed one Hell of a kiss on the little fool! Making for the Redhead and the buzz cut teenager to smirk over it. Scott looked rather dazed afterwards with a goofy smile on his lips that was partially seen thanks to the bandages on his face.

And while there thankfully wouldn't be an encounter with Peter at the care center he was at, the Sheriff would get Chris to explain everything even if it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to wrap around his head. Allison, Lydia, and Melissa would even get told everything with Derek in attendance for that as well after being thankfully cleared by the Sheriff. They like the man had trouble wrapping their heads around the idea of the Supernatural really existing but thankfully didn't shun Scott for it. Not that it saved the kid from being grounded a good long while of course for endangering his life! An idea Allison supported much to his shock! "I am fully behind your mother in what she decides Scott. You really could have gotten yourself killed and NONE of us here want that to happen. So with that said, I think you should look into training and doing research to be better prepared."

"And this is why the women in our family are the leaders." Spoke up Victoria proudly.

"Why should he be better prepared? Its not like he'll be doing something like that again." Added Melissa with a glare.

"His being part of the Supernatural world may not allow him the choice."

Chris' words got him a glare from the mother and he couldn't help but take a step back over it. "If that's the case, I want you to train him as you seem to know what you're doing."

Derek protested over that one, protests that even Chris added too until Victoria made a 'hmm' noise thoughtfully. In the end, it would be decided that Scott and even Stiles would get proper training, training Derek was involved with and even Allison now that she knew the truth. Though Lydia chose to stay out of it beyond learning a few self defense moves. Which helped her when the time came with Peter in the Lacrosse field, allowing for Scott to get the drop on the man with Chris and Kate not far behind. Even if it did lead to her death due to her own involvement with the Hale Fire.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! Also, special thanks to Tweakerwolf and her friend for coming up and allowing me to use the idea of an Omega's eyes being green colored to show their status as an Omega.**


	96. Liam VS. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Liam versus The Beast with a crowd watching on in fear!

**Disclaimer: Probably shouldn't be surprised no one's done something like this. Unless they have and I've just missed it. My own little take on things that led to Liam being badly hurt.**

* * *

When the growling started to be heard, many were a little weirded out by it, even a little frightened by it too. And when one of the Lacrosse players started to run off the field, they felt even more weirded out by current events. Especially when another of the players started to call out for him to stop and wait with worry clear in his voice. But then things got even crazier when the one known as Liam went flying back into the field, ending with his tumbling to the ground in a roll. Causing several to scream out at the sight of him doing that. But when a strange and monstrous creature made an appearance, everyone started to scream. Though Liam roaring at the creature managed to be heard over it all and some couldn't help but find him to be rather scary looking too! "Liam! Stop!" Shouted Stiles but was ignored and he had to avoid being trampled by panicked Lacrosse fans.

Liam growled and charged at The Beast while Hayden looked on in horror as the thing came charging right at him. "I'm… I'm getting out of here!" Shouted Sydney who'd been sitting next to her in fear and she quickly did so and Hayden didn't think she could really blame the girl.

Getting up, Hayden quickly rushed over to Stiles as he watched on helplessly as Liam and The Beast fought. "Stiles!" Yelled the girl, grabbing his attention.

"What do we do!?"

Both winced when Liam got knocked back rather hard. "Yeah man, what the Hell do we do? Liam's gonna end up dead if we don't get him away from that thing!" Called out Brett Talbot as he came up to the two worried and fearful.

Worried for his sister as she hadn't gotten back yet and fearful over the big ass creature on the field! Stiles sighed as he rubbed the back of his head agitatedly. "There's not much we can do beyond tryin' to distract that thing from Liam."

"Yeah? And how do we do that!?" Questioned Hayden curiously as seriously, this guy is part of the McCall Pack Theo had been trying to decimate and he can't suggest anything more than that!?

It made her wonder how in the Hell her boyfriend's Pack had survived for so long! Looking right at her with a serious expression on his face, Stiles began to talk. "By any means necessary as you two fightin' that thing directly is a bad idea as neither of you have any fightin' experience."

"Right, distract it. Sounds… Easy." Remarked Brett with false bravado.

Unfortunately for the trio, whatever they were gonna do would have to be quick as the fight was getting to be rather one sided in favor of The Beast. Blows were exchanged and each time felt like what a sledgehammer would feel like if it was hitting you for Liam. His IED was bubbling to the surface and making an already volatile situation even more so. Struggling to his feet, Liam looked up at the last Chimera and growled in anger at it. The last Chimera growled in return and Liam lunged at it with full intention of hitting it the hardest he damned well could. Unfortunately for him howevever, his IED had prevented him from seeing the fact that The Beast was already throwing its claws his way. Leaving for a rather nasty encounter across his chest that sent him sprawling a few feet away in absolute pain. "Augh!"

"Liam!" Screamed Hayden as she attempted to rush towards her injured boyfriend but was held back by both Stiles and Brett.

"LET ME GO!"

"If we do that you could get killed!" Responded Stiles and having Brett agree with it.

Hayden shook her head in denial over that. "And if we don't do anything he'll get killed!" A sigh escaped Stiles after that as it was damned true.

"Alright, look, let me distract it okay?"

"And how ya gonna do that one man?"

"I don't know but I'll think of somethin'!"

And before anymore could be said, Brett rushed off to distract The Beast by yelling insults at it. "Satomi's gonna kill 'em. And then probably kill us."

Luckily for the two, Brett's plan to distract the creature worked as it helped to throw Lacrosse sticks at the thing and making it really annoyed in the process. Allowing for Stiles and Hayden to quickly grab the injured Liam and haul ass with him. The Beast looked back and roared angrily at having lost its prey and went after them and would eventually encounter Scott while looking for them, leaving Brett to look on amidst those still on the field fleeing for their lives. "Oh boy..."

_Man… I seriously hope they'll be okay!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed my take on Liam's fight with The Beast!**


	97. Dinner With The Argent-Yukimuras!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little tense then amusing at dinner! (The idea that sparked the creation of Altered Life!)

**Disclaimer: This scene comes from a fun wildly crazy little idea I got yesterday after reading Alpha Pack!Scott fics. I have a whole thing already going on in my head but when I get to it all I honestly have no idea. Now on with the show and of course I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

For one Scott McCall, gaining access to the household of the Argent-Yukimuras had been a lot more easier then he thought it would be. Especially when he damned well knew that Chris Argent himself was aware of what he is. But the young Alpha of the Alpha Pack figured the old guy must be trying out a plan of some kind. A sort of know your enemy deal type of plan. An idea he could most certainly approve of! Though he could definitely tell the old man wasn't liking the fact he was flirting about with both of his daughters! Well, one of them more then the other anyhow as she just was so… Exotically hot. The kind of hot that got his motor running real fast kind of hot. Clearing his throat while his wife looked on at the three teenagers talking and laughing with one another, Chris immediately got their attention afterwards. "Scott, can you help me bring in the desserts from the kitchen please?" The smile he had on his face could only be described as forced with his oh so polite request.

Grinning, Scott gave a nod. "Sure Mr. Argent, but taking me away from these two lovelies is for any amount of time is a real crime." He then winked at Allison and her step sister Kira who both then giggled at him and his flirty antics.

"Hmm, we'll be quick then."

Getting up, the two quickly made their way inside the kitchen and it wasn't long before Chris was confronting the young Alpha who's rather violent actions in the past were a well known thing to both Hunter and Supernatural alike and he hated the fact this… Boy was around his girls! As he had no idea what he or his fellow Alphas were really even planning. "Ooh, all up close and personal in my bubble. I like it. But what would the wife say?" Asked the teenager with a cocky grin that made Chris want to wipe off!

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Adopting a fake confused look, he looked from left to right before focusing back on Chris again. "Uhh… Getting dessert for the girls to snack on? I mean if you wanna make out or somethin' I'm totally down for that too but I'm not gonna break the news to them about it."

"You KNOW EXACTLY what I'm talking about Scott." Responded the man heatedly and making Scott smirk at him again.

"Jeez, learn to live a little old man! I'm not doing anything at all, I swear."

Chris seemed to have trouble believing that and Scott quickly caught on to that. "Okay, so maybe old man Deuc wants me to get close to Allison since she's your blood daughter and all to suss things out and all that. But… I kinda got other plans in mind actually. Ones that are a bit more… Exotically foreign like." Informed the young man with a naughty little grin on his face that yet again Chris wanted to remove even as his eyes widened in shock over what he'd been told!

"You mean to tell me you're willing to defy your Alpha on what I can assume is a direct order?"

"Well… Yeah man. I mean its not like its the first time I've done it but with Kira… I don't know dude, there's just somethin' about her I can't help but like."

This honestly surprised the father of two greatly as he hadn't been expecting it at all! Scott chuckled after catching the smell of surprise on the older man. "Yeah, I know how you feel man. Threw me like Hell too."

"Boys! Are you bringing those desserts or not?" Called out Noshiko questioningly from the dining room.

"Yeah! We need more Scott time!" Called out Kira and the two boys could hear a round of giggles burst out after that.

Frowning to himself while Scott just grinned happily, Chris walked away to grab what they needed and handed a few items to Scott. "We'll talk about this later." Warned the man.

"Of course mighty Hunter of Hunters! Of course!"

God help the man if his sweet little Kira gets corrupted by this damned murderous Wolf! His plan to find out what the Alpha Pack was up too was looking less appealing by the second considering his little girls were more than likely going to be in the crosshairs sooner or later. And if Noshiko or the girls didn't come after his head for this whole thing once it went badly, his late wife Victoria surely would! Walking back into the dining room with a grinning Scott in the lead, they re-took their seats and helped get the desserts ready for everyone to eat. Once that was done and everyone was enjoying the goods, Allison started to smile and leaned in towards Scott. "Sooo..."

Looking at her in mild amusement, Scott smiled at her and responded back. "Soooo..." Making her and Kira giggle.

"I know you think I'm in to you Mr. McCall, but its actually my sister who wants you. Alone, in her rooooom, doing things!"

"ALLISON!" Cried out a blushing Kira while Noshiko just grinned in amusement at her girls' antics while Chris just frowned unhappily!

Allison laughed at her blushing sister while Scott just smiled. "Oh really?" Asked the young man in what sounded like actual genuine surprise!

_Well Hell, looks like Gramps' plan is gonna be easier then any of us thought…_

Nudging her still blushing sister, the girl looked up from her lap and mutely nodded and making for Scott's smile to widen even more.  _Oh God, that smile just makes me wanna melt!_  Gushed the Japanese-Korean girl in her head.

"I gotta say that makes me real happy as I was actually plannin' to ask you out after all this."

The wide eyed look of surprise almost made the boy break into laughter but he thankfully was able to force it back. "Really!?" Squeaked the girl while Allison cheered happily for her sister.

"Really really."

As Kira's blush increased, Scott gave a look at the still frowning Chris and got a naughty idea in his head. "But… What about your father?" Asked the boy and making for the four to be a bit on the confused side.

"What, what do you mean about our father?" Asked Allison curiously.

"Can I really date Kira when it would hurt this burning hunk of man so greatly? Who's passion for me makes me weak at the knees? To deny him me to be with you would utterly break his heart!" Fake wailed the boy dramatically and making the girls and even Noshiko to burst out in full on laughter while Chris just smiled tightly.

"I think I'll be just fine Scott as I couldn't possibly leave my wife for you as you are still terribly too young."

This made the table go deathly quiet as even Scott looked on in shock at the man! But finally, after several seconds of silence, Scott broke it. "Alright old man!" Cheered the boy as he started to laugh and soon causing the others to laugh as well.

"I may not joke often, but it can be a real doozy when I do." Deadpanned the man moments later after taking a bow for the group.

After they all calmed down and Scott reached over to grab Kira's hand, the young man looked right into her eyes, eyes he wouldn't mind staring at for a really long time while Kira couldn't help but yet again blush from the attention her cute as Hell crush was giving her! "Soooo…. Tomorrow night? Eight O'Clock?"

"Are you asking me or are you asking me so I'll ask my dad so you know when to pick him up?" Came the cheeky response and making the group laugh a bit over it.

Grinning as he definitely wanted to experience more of her cheekiness, he quickly responded. "While it would be  _SO_  hot to get your dad on a date with me, I was actually askin' you cutie."

"In that case… Don't be late or I'll do something you really won't like."

"Eep!" Squeaked the boy in fake fear and making everyone laugh again.

Letting go of her hand even though he'd have rather not, something she herself was thinking of too, he got up and came around Allison and knelt down next to the girl he was finding himself interested in. "You have my solemn vow that neither Wild Hunts, Werewolves, Wereclowns, cops, angry mothers, the IRS, or even sexy old fathers like yours will keep me from being late."

"Damn Keer, that makes me wanna date him now!" Joked Allison with a laugh and getting a fake glower from her sister over it.

Leaning down to her crush, she smiled happily at him. "Good boy." And pecked him on the nose much to both of their surprise.

"Woof woof!"

Rolling her eyes at him as the others chuckled, Scott back up and to his chair and finished off his remaining bit of dessert. Later on once things were cleaned and put away, Kira walked him out to his motorcycle and surprised the both of them once again when she took his hand in her's. Earning her a surprised but happy smile from the boy. "Any hints on where you're taking me for our first date?" Asked the girl teasingly but curiously.

Looking at her as they reached his bike, he chuckled at her. "That would be telling wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, but it'd be our secret."

"Hmm… I think that would ruin the surprise though cutie."

"I can act surprised when we get there?" Tried the girl as she blinked cutely at him with a smile on those lips of hers that he wanted to kiss.

Kiss and a few other things for that matter. Chuckling as he shook at his head at his possible new girlfriend, he got on his bike and re-took her hand in his. "You could, but I think that would still ruin the surprise you know? But I promise you cutie, you are gonna like it a lot."

Fake pouting at him with an 'aww darn', Kira couldn't help but smile happily in anticipation over what he had in mind as he must have been planning this for some time now! "Wow, you really were planning on asking me out weren't you?"

"Yep, and If I didn't I was gonna hit myself in the head for not doing it."

"Hey now, I can't have that as it would be damaging the goods."

"Goods you want to be alone with in your room? Doing things?" He asked in return with a wiggle of his eyebrows that had her blushing a little.

"Oh God, don't listen to Ally okay? She's nuts!"

"Heh, sounds like a fun crazy to be around." Joked the boy and got himself an eye roll in return.

Sighing happily, Kira impishly leaned in and kissed Scott on the cheek, who felt rather surprised by the move. Once she moved away, she could see him looking at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Cause, you're a really great guy. One that I like."

This answer got her a wide beaming smile from the boy. Silence went on after that until the young Alpha broke it. "See you tomorrow?"

Nodding happily in agreement with that as she couldn't wait for it! "Yep, and especially at Eight O'Clock mister!"

"Yes ma'am!" And with that, he was gone but Kira was pretty darn sure she could hear a loud 'whoo-hoo!' from his direction.

Unknown to her however was that Chris, Noshiko, and Allison were spying on the two from different parts of the windows located around the front door. The man would also get lightly slapped on the arm anytime he asked his wife to listen in on their conversation. Making for an amused if curious Allison. The black haired girl was so happy for her sister that this whole thing had worked out as Scott was so amazingly cute and funny and even better just seemed like a real nice guy to be around! And as Scott drove on, an errant thought came in his head.  _Man… All that gushy happiness… Think I should go kill somethin'._

Thinking a bit on that, he came to a final conclusion.  _Nah!_ _I'm gonna enjoy that s**t like a high!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this special preview scene of a future idea! Yes, Scott is massively different in this, but keep in mind the idea behind that is due to his having been with the Alpha Pack since he was 11 and being something of a violent and murderous little Wolf with a penchant for being a dirty minded flirt. R and R!**


	98. Melissa And The Ice Rink Battle Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa gets a bit confrontational with the Argents!

**Disclaimer: For those who have been looking forward to a third part!**

* * *

After dinner had come and gone, Melissa and Scott had talked some more. This time on the Argents and the reason for why he and Allison had started to see one another in secret. Needless to say Melissa was not a happy momma at all and it had taken Scott doing all he could to keep her from either calling the Sheriff or going to have a word with the Argents themselves. Melissa would later have a mild freak out in her room once everything finally hit her and she was absolutely heart broken over all the Hell her son had been through since being Bitten. Making her curse Peter Hale a great amount for being the cause of it all. It wouldn't be until evening of the next day after a shift at the hospital that she decided a word had to be said with the family after Scott picked her up. Something that made the young Omega rather nervous as Hell and tried his best to talk her out of it but she wasn't having it.

Once they got there, Scott nervously made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell and his luck being what it is, Chris would be the one to open the door! "Scott. You've got some nerve showing up here." Warned the man angrily.

"And why is that exactly?" Came the voice of Melissa McCall with a hint of danger to it as she stepped up to the two.

"Because of some not so smart choices where my daughter is concerned."

"Really? I have a hard time believing that."

"Well, everyone likes to think the best of their child."

Melissa gave off a small chuckle that held no amusement whatsoever. "If you're gonna try and accuse my son of being a cheater then we're gonna have a problem. More so then the fact you've tried to hunt my son for being you know, a Werewolf. And if you don't want me making a very loud fuss about that on your doorstep, you'll invite us in."

Frowning unhappily while Scott just looked on in amazement at his mom's boldness, Chris soon stepped to the side and gesture for the two to come inside. Melissa nodded in approval and stepped inside with Scott following her. The father of one guided the two to the living room where Victoria, Allison, and Gerard were situated. "S-Scott!?" Voiced the girl in surprise as he knew it was a horribly bad idea to be here with her grandfather around!

But then she realized that his mom was with him too. "Mrs. McCall?" What was going on here!?

"Hi sweetie." Spoke the woman warmly and with a kind smile towards the girl who was treating her son far better then the adults were.

Melissa didn't however miss the cool look the girl's mother sent her son however. "You mind not looking at my son like that?" Victoria reared back in surprise as if slapped.

"I beg your pardon?" As really, who was she to speak to her in such a manner in her own home!?

"Oh you heard me. I know all about how you guys forced our kids apart just cause he's a Werewolf. Something that I would remind you he had no choice over by the way."

"Oh God, I'm gonna end up cut in half." Muttered Scott as he covered his face with a hand and Gerard just grinned in dark amusement.

"Considering the very real danger he presents, I would think you would be more concerned about what he could do to you then his dating life." Answered Victoria primly.

That got her a glare from both of the McCalls as Scott stepped towards her. "I would NEVER hurt my mother just as I wouldn't ever hurt Allison, Stiles, or anyone else unless I had to defend myself from someone trying to attack me."

Victoria merely scoffed at the Wolf she considered to be a naive fool. "You're nothing more than an animal hiding in human skin and sooner or later you'll attack and probably even kill someone. Its in your nature just as its in the nature of all Werewolves." Spoke up Gerard.

Scott looked right at the man as his eyes glowed gold. "Then you don't know me all that well and you're clearly forgetting that like with regular people, there can be good and bad Werewolves. I've probably got better control then most new to the life do and its cause I've strived to have it as I don't want to hurt anyone. The thought of that scares me more then you even can imagine. And would you look at that? I'm a Werewolf and I haven't even attacked you."

"Scott would never hurt me and if you cared to listen instead of sticking to your own closed minded views, you would see that keeping us apart only hurts us more then it does anything else." Added Allison firmly. Not caring if it caused problems between her and her family.

"Closed minded views or not, so long as you live in our house you will do as you're told. Understand?" Warned Chris with a glare towards his daughter.

A glare that was matched by his daughter as she stood firm and unwavering. "Besides, there are more… Normal boys for you to date."

"My daughter in law is right young lady as you're only bringing danger upon yourself by allowing this beast to be around you."

And before he could catch it, the old man found himself slapped hard by a very angry Melissa McCall that had everyone else looking on in shock. "Never, and I mean NEVER ever call my son a beast again do you understand me? If anyone's a beast, its you." Warned the woman as she glared holes into the old man.

She then looked at the other two adults. "If any of you come after my son or any other Werewolf in this town without just cause I promise you I will go to the police and if need be the FBI and see you all thrown in prison."

"And I'll help her do it." Promised Scott and not even caring if he had to reveal himself while Allison wondered to herself if maybe Lydia's mother would allow her to stay with them…

The young Argent wasn't even bothered by the fact her boyfriend's mom was threatening legal action against her family as clearly things had been going downhill ever since her grandfather had shown up. Their Code left much to be desired in her view and felt that a change was needed where it was concerned. Chris just smiled tightly at the woman while Victoria and Gerard glared hatefully at the interfering woman. "You're playing a very dangerous game here Mrs. McCall." Warned the old man.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a fact."

"Right." Responded the mother in a tone that meant she didn't really believe the old man at all.

"I think the two of you have over stayed your welcome."

Looking at the Redheaded woman, Melissa couldn't help but agree. "You're absolutely right. Scott, let's go."

"Bye Allison." Spoke Scott quietly as they left.

"Bye Scott!" Called out the girl and the young man couldn't help but smile over that.

Allison was quickly sent to her room after that while the three adults began to heatedly discuss what had just happened. As the McCalls went on back home, Scott felt highly nervous as he had no clue what would happen now and could only hope for the best. Little did he know however is that his mom planned on confronting Derek and his new Betas very soon as the woman was in no way pleased with that whole thing. "You really wanna involve dad on this?" Asked the young Omega softly.

"If I have too, I will."

A sigh escaped her son after that and she couldn't fault him for that considering the lack of contact between himself and his dad over the past several years. How well Rafael would take their son's change was unclear but hopefully… Hopefully the man would be able to look past it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Go Momma McCall!**


	99. No Backing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long night for Scott McCall but he's not finished just yet.

**Disclaimer: Was inspired by the Jay-Z, Rihanna, and Kanye West Run This Town song for this one. Takes place a few days after Lunatic from season 1.**

* * *

For Scott McCall, son, friend, student, Lacrosse player, and Werewolf, it'd been a long night for the young man as he walked along the street where Allison lived with one particular destination in mind. One he'd been tracking since 5 AM in the morning afte waking up following an attack on him by a bunch of assholes who had stolen a little girl he'd met earlier on before that with the intent of selling her on the Black Market just cause she looked a little different. A difference that the guys felt would make them a crap ton of money at that. Now he'd certainly put up a fight to try and stop them but they had unfortunately been a bit much for him much to his immense dislike. The blood on the side of his head had long dried up and his clothes looked an absolute mess but he didn't care at all. His appearance and determined expression would have been rather alarming and surprising considering those who knew him knew the young man always looked presentable and hardly ever looked so damned serious. Along the way, he passed through a park that saw several of his classmates hanging out together and separately.

Among them being Allison Argent, Rebecca 'Harley' Harlowe, Greenburg, Jackson, Danny, Bradley Cooperson, Lydia Martin, a girl named Sydney, and several others. Something Scott paid no mind to at all, even with a few concerned calls out towards him after getting a good look at his appearance. Which had Harley calling up Stiles to find out what the Hell he possibly knew. "I think we should follow dudes." Suggested Greenburg.

Jackson scoffed but figured why the Hell not and so he, Allison, Greenburg, Sydney, Lydia, Harley, Cooperson, and Danny followed Scott to wherever he was clearly determined to head towards. Harley put away her phone as they followed her friend. "Stiles doesn't have a clue. Says he hasn't even heard from Scott since around 8:30 last night."

"Well that's terribly comforting." Remarked Sydney.

"Judging by his appearance I would say he is in need of a doctor." Spoke up Lydia.

"I can't imagine Mrs. McCall taking the way he is too well." Added Allison quietly.

The group continued to talk amongst themselves as Scott walked on, never stopping unless he had too for whatever reason only he knew. Finally, the teens were brought to a crappy looking building thanks to Scott who only stood in front of it while they made sure to stay hidden a reasonable distance away. They were all soon greeted by a muscled man with a beard as he came out of the building. "Hah! Well I'll be damned! Thought you were dead after last night kid!"

"I'm not so easy to kill." Replied Scott as the other teenagers looked amongst themselves wondering what the absolute Hell was going on!

"Heh, clearly! But you sure you really wanna test your luck a second time boy?"

"Just hand over the girl and we won't have any problems."

Boisterous laughing could be heard after that while the group wondered just who this girl was that Scott was apparently looking to find! "You got balls kid! And uhh.. Its this one right?" Asked the man as he roughly dragged out a strange looking little girl that had the older girls gasping in horror as they all suddenly realized this was apparently a kidnapping situation Scott had gotten himself involved in while the boys just grew really angry over the whole thing!

"Right, I'm calling the Sheriff." Spoke up Harley and quickly did so and told the man to get to where they were as soon as possible!

"Mr. Scott! Help!" Cried out the little girl fearfully.

"I'm getting you out of here Kelly, that's a promise."

Laughter from the kidnapper could be heard again as he roughly shoved the girl back inside. "Aww, so cute how you're makin' promises to a little freak like that." Mocked the man while Scott glared hotly at him.

"LET HER GO!"

He got the finger in return from the laughing man. "Ahh get outta here ya little s**t." And with that, the kidnapper went back inside.

Crouching down a bit, Scott started to growl low in his throat while the others looked on. "Now I know McCall can't seriously be that stupid to try something." Muttered Jackson even if he himself did want to join as that weird little kid didn't deserve this crap!

To his and everyone else's surprise however, Scott let out an inhuman blood curdling roar and then charged right at the door. Something that he broke right through much to the surprise of the group of teenagers! They could all soon hear the sounds of fighting, things being broken, and loud profanity. "Oh God… Scott." Came Allison's horror and worried filled voice from behind her hands while Lydia placed a hand of comfort on her best friend's shoulder.

The little girl from before however soon came running out of the building and straight towards them! Allison quickly pulled her into a comforting hug. "How'd she know to come over here?" Wondered Danny curiously before wincing over another scream and loud smashing sounds.

"Mr. Scott knew you were here and told me to come to you!" Answered the girl before hiding her face in Allison's shirt again and making for the group to be rather surprised by that!

"AUGH!" Screamed out a male voice and the group turned their attention back to the building where Scott was just in time to see the same muscle bearded man from before being thrown a good distance from the building.

"Holy crap dudes!" Exclaimed a stnnned Greenburg.

Scott himself showed up and they couldn't really believe their eyes as he looked vastly different! "I don't know who experimented on my boy, but when I find out who did I'm gonna kick their asses." Threatened a furious Harley.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as Scott came up to the man and leaned down. "No! Don't hurt me!"

"How many times has someone else said those very words to you!? Huh!? HOW MANY!?"

"I, I don't know man! I don't know!"

Snarling, the young Wolf knocked him out hard and stood up. Spotting where little Kelly and his fellow teenagers were, he started walking towards them and making for several of the teens to tense up a little as he came to them. Though they were all quite surprised when his face slowly changed back into his normal looking self and Allison was forced to put Kelly down due to the mass amount of squirming the little girl was doing. "Mr. Scott!" Yelled out the girl happily as she rushed towards him and he quickly got down on his knees and found himself engulfed in a hug by the little girl he'd just all too willingly risked his life to save.

Whatever Scott was now didn't matter as he'd gone to great lengths at great risk to his own self to save that little girl. And the heartfelt scene between the two would be one the Sheriff and his Deputies would arrive too as the teenagers surrounded the two huggers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Might do more with this, might not. But regardless, may there have been much enjoyment!**


	100. Project: Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old program at Eichen House is re-born.

**Disclaimer: A little idea of mine I've wanted to touch on awhile now and thankfully Wolfish Possibilities (as originally seen on FFN) allows me to do so!**

* * *

In the late 1940's a project in Eichen House came into being after the American Government realized they could use some of the more Supernatural elements the place had to combat certain threats the military wouldn't necessarily be able to handle on their own after World War 2. Granted, the ones they used from the floor that contained the Supernatural elements were the more troublesome types who'd been locked up in there for everyone else's safety. The project, known as Project: Redemption allowed for the more troublesome types the chance to redeem themselves by combating various threats to America's safety. And there had been many members of the Redemption Squads over the years until Dr. Valack began to do dangerous operations on the various Supernatural residents that often killed them in the end. Once he was stopped and put away, the project remained in-active as none of the remaining residents in the Supernatural ward were ideal candidates for the project. At least until late 2013 when Dr. Conrad Fenris who was thankfully still alive brought the project back to life.

This time featuring a Slaugh, Peter Hale, Kate Argent after she'd finally been caught, the Desert Wolf, Tracy and Josh after both had been revived through some questionably dark means, Meredith after Conrad had been able to help her come out of the comatose state she was trapped in, and much to the immense dislike of the two Chimeras, Theo Raeken. Who had somehow managed to escape Hell about two weeks after being dragged down there thanks to his sister by Kira and her sword. Peter did not like the kid at all and part of it had to do with the fact the arrogant prick had been able to do what he couldn't. Which was kill Scott McCall even if the death hadn't lasted all that long. Occasionally, they would be led by someone from the military but a lot of the time their little ragtag team would be led by Chris Argent himself. It wouldn't be until their third mission when Theo would bite the big one much to the team's happiness. Sometimes their missions would take place in Beacon Hills while the rest took place outside of the town. No one in the McCall Pack even knew of what was going on as great pains were taken to ensure the team and the McCall Pack didn't cross paths.

Deucalion even got involved a couple of times even though it was somewhat tense between him and the two Chimeras since his words had gotten them killed. The man would even get a chance to rid the world of Gerard Argent during a mission to stop some scientists the old bastard had gotten involved with that were looking to create a virus that would wipe out all Werewolves everywhere. A mission that was a success all around and Kate to feel lost on whether or not on how to react about her father being dead now. But when the Nazi Alpha that the Dread Doctors had in their captivity for a long number of years began to become a major threat in Beacon Hills, the team had no choice but to reveal themselves to the McCall Pack during a particularly brutal fight they were having with the Nazi's vicious and racist Betas. Stiles was the loudest of everyone to complain even while fighting for their lives. Making for Kate to groan in annoyance. "God, can someone either rip out of his tongue or kill him? I'm getting a damn headache."

"My dear Kate, I am most assured he would find a way to still be annoying even without his tongue. As for death? It would probably be possible there as well." Threw in Peter with an infuriating grin on his face that was directed at a fuming Stiles.

Kate had to consider that for a moment and then shrugged. "Well, I'll settle for him knocked out and his little friends having to hear him complain then."

"Screw you lady!" Shouted Stiles as he ducked a clawed strike and then whacked the his opponent hard in the head with a baseball bat.

A laugh escaped Kate after that. "Sorry but I don't go for the youngins!"

"Oh, so you realized it was better to go for the more grown up types?" Called out Lydia as she scream blasted several oncoming Betas.

A low growl escaped the blonde Werejaguar but left it alone. "Can we stop bitching at one another already!?" Came the exasperated voice of Scott McCall who then got kicked rather hard by the opposing Alpha and making him go rolling away.

"Surrender yourselves to me and I shall be lenient. Do not, and I shall show no mercy." Came the German filled voice.

Tracy snorted at that. "Bitch please!"

"We're the Redemption Squad." Finished Peter with a smirk and the two, along with Josh and the Slaugh charged after the German Alpha with every intention to either beat the ever loving Hell out of him or kill him real quick.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! One day (whenever that is) I'll do a full on story with these guys as I think it could be quite fun to do.**


	101. Agents Of ARGUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hong Kong, Oliver Queen and the Yamashiros with Amanda Waller leading the way essentially began the beginnings of ARGUS.

**Disclaimer: And its time for another exciting edition of Possibilities! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Life during Hong Kong had certainly proven to be interesting for Oliver Queen after Amanda Waller had taken him off the Amazo during his second year on Lian Yu. The castaway, once promised that he would be returned home once he had done as Amanda required of him had easily been more agreeable to sticking around. Even if there was some things he did that he just didn't like since he felt like it darkened his soul further. Now finally home after five years away from home, he had officially been back home for at least two months with no one the wiser to what he was doing with ARGUS or that he had been back in the city for longer then two months. As he had been tasked with setting up and heading the branch of the organization in that part of the country while the Yamashiros back in Hong Kong ran things there. Their stopping General Shrieve's plan to essentially bring down Hong Kong had led to the beginnings of Amanda Waller's dream known as ARGUS.

With his being stopped, the people of Hong Kong along with Akio Yamashiro never came to be at Death's Door. And as such, Maseo never walked away from his wife to eventually enter the service of Ra's Al Ghul. Afterwards, ARGUS quickly became a rapidly realized dream with quick growth that included the addition of Lyla Michaels who became Oliver's second in command of the base he ran outside of Starling City. This arrangement proved very beneficial as it allowed things to go far more smoother with the military personnel with her being there as most of them essentially saw him as a civiilian. Course as time went on they quickly saw he wasn't some ordinary civilian to ignore. His and Lyla's combined leadership led to an effectively ran branch of the organization. Oliver also over saw any interrogations that needed more persuasive techniques to get someone talking.

His methods had even left a few of the more hard core soldiers a bit squeamish in the process as well. The group also quiely got involved in a few matters of the city that occasionally were related to the list given to Oliver by his father. Naturally his Hood activities had gained the attention of those in Law Enforcement like Quentin Lance, but since he had already been active long before his 'official' return to the living, the man had no grounds for anything concerning him other then something bordering on hate due to what happened with Sara. Another thing of interest is that Oliver's extended time in Hong Kong before finally coming home was that it had allowed him to be around Mei more often, who he learned was a school teacher. The time the two spent around one another eventually led to the two falling in love and even getting married, even if at first she felt he was seeing her as a substitute for Shado but he had quickly put that belief to rest, much to her happiness.

Mei was also highly aware of what her husband did too as he preferred not to keep her in the dark, though he did leave out some details so as not to endanger her life and kept anyone else in ARGUS from knowing about any of it. When he had gone back to Starling City, she too had come with and it wasn't before long that she found herself a new teaching position. Unfortunately they had to be together in secret since otherwise would bring questions neither of them wanted to answer. But Oliver was getting close to the point of a little spillage about her to his mother. Which would help sell what he was doing in secret and also keep his sister from getting too annoyed with him about keeping secrets and generally not being all that willing to talk. At some point before he returned from the dead, Oliver, while dressed as the Hood had arranged a little intervention on behalf of his sister who he felt was in strong need of it.

The end result of it thankfully led to her turning her life around before she could go completely down the Rabbit Hole. One unexpected side affect of the intervention led to an early meeting with the girl known as Cindy, or Sin to her friends. Because of this, Thea, not wishing to see her new friend have to deal with the troubles of the Glades on her own, managed to talk her into coming and staying at the Queen mansion. Moira for her part had been rather flummoxed by it but in the end accepted the young girl into her home and even started to see her as a second daughter. Thea also even got an assistant's job down at CNRI working with Laurel, even though at first it had been awkward as Hell considering her big brother and all.

That also led to an early meeting with Roy Harper that Sin quickly took to calling 'Abercrombie', much to his annoyance and Thea's amusement. Sin and later Laurel often found amusement in watching the two dance around one another. Tommy had wisely kept out of it after a rather heated glare from Laurel that promised nothing good should he offer some kind of advice. Something that Roy himself got a kick out of, much to the Merlyn Scion's annoyance.

Because of this change of events, John Diggle was quickly brought on board with everything instead of being led around at first. It helped that being associated with them would also mean finding his brother's killer much more easier. The Goth girl known as Felicity Smoak had also joined up with the Starling group after a short stint in prison for hacking a federal database in an attempt to find out where her boyfriend Cooper had been taken too since no information had been given about his whereabouts. Her snark, babbling, and insane tech skills were a great addition to the Starling bunch as her more light heartedness kept things from being too dark and depressing.

She and Lyla also helped Diggle get his head out of his butt concerning Carly, much to the woman's immense happiness. Even if it was a bit bittersweet on Lyla's part considering the feelings she still had for John, but so long as he was happy that was all that mattered to her. He nearly quit however when Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot and the man who killed his brother was forced into joining the agency's Suicide Squad after Oliver had taken him down with an arrow to the eye.

Currently the fledgling Starling branch of ARGUS was looking into the deaths of several Mob men who were connected with Frank Bertinelli. And Paul Copani was the latest to be shot dead, and for Oliver he was finding this to be a bit more personal considering his mother was nearly killed in the crossfire. Lyla and even John had suggested he back off from this, but he wouldn't have it. Making them reluctantly back off. Which was what helped him get a meeting going with Frank Bertinelli as he hoped this would somehow lead him to Copani's killer. Not realizing just what he would be getting himself into soon after with Frank's daughter Helena. She'd come to hate him in the end however once he managed to stop her from killing her own father. That and being forced on the Suicide Squad.

Helena would have a slight hate for Mei too since Oliver never slept with her. Something Mei would end up slapping her over for and calling her on her illogical thinking. Naturally this actually led to the two being pretty friendly with one another, much to the confusion of Oliver himself and Diggle's constant amusement.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have done more, but I felt it was best to end there. A full on story could probably be done if there's any interest in seeing it. And as always, suggestions are always welcome!**


	102. Hood At Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Undertaking is set to begin after getting word from his mother after showing up in full gear once again to confront her about it. And this time its Laurel who's in for a shock.

 

After the confrontation with his mother in her room over what was going to happen regarding Malcolm Merlyn's plans for The Glades, plans that would see many lives lost and a section of the city gone forever. The archer known as Oliver Jonas Queen was heading towards the stairs and on his way to the front door in full gear after showing up in it when he went to confront his mother. His rescue of Walter nearly a day ago had ended on a bitter note when the British man had decided to end things between himself and Moira and Oliver honestly didn't think he could blame the man after what he had to endure. Poor Thea was heartbroken over it but the man had assured her he wasn't going to be completely out of her life just cause he was no longer with her mother. Something she appreciated even if she would have rather the two not separate.

Thea was still a little apprehensive about her big brother being the vigilante known as the Hood and not really talking to him all that much considering how he'd been lying right to her face about everything since he got home from the Island. That possibly hurt him more then the rift and nasty words between him and Tommy if he was honest. His shoulder was another thing that was bothering him a bit after that fall from the chains earlier, but he couldn't take anything right now until this was all over as being hindered would not be a good thing at all whatsoever.

Oliver was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Laurel's voice greeting him from down in the foyer. "Hey." He responded back with a smile despite the current situation.

"I woke up and you were gone." He winced at that as he had a feeling of what she was likely thinking after he had. That perhaps he was running off scared again and she couldn't be more wrong.

"I'm really sorry about that." The archer told her as he started to come down the stairs to greet her.

And as he did, Laurel noticed he was wearing something that felt oddly familiar to her. But for whatever reason couldn't quite place it. The fact he had a bow and what looked to be arrows showing up over his shoulders was another odd thing for her too as he had vehemently told her sometime ago that the ability to use a pen or even a bow wasn't really something he could do cause of his struggles to re-integrate into normal life. But had he been lying? Or was he merely taking the equipment to someone he knew? She hoped it was just him taking it to someone as his lying wouldn't be something she would really want to deal with after what they'd done last night.

Which meant the real true final end for her and Tommy despite the fact she had wanted to be with him. But if Ollie was more willing to re-kindle what they had as they both still felt something for one another. Then she wasn't going to wait for Tommy. She knew it was harsh but that was just how she felt considering he left her with no real explanation for it. "I'm trying hard not to think our history's repeating; that you're scared again." She started with worry clear in her voice.

He shook his head his head at her and quickly assured her that wasn't the case at all. But she had to know what was going on if they were going to really re-kindle things between them as they stared at one another for several moments after he finally made his way down the stairs. "There are… There are things I've wanted to tell you about for so long. Things from the island that happened to me. That I haven't told you." He stated strongly.

Laurel quickly told him he never had too as she saw how it had changed him, even if he had been trying to hide it. "I haven't changed Laurel, that's the thing. Those five years scrapped away all that I wasn't and revealed who I really could be. The one you knew I could be that no one else likely ever thought I could be. I'll never understand how you could have known it but you did. And in the time I've been back, I've come to realize that nobody is who I really thought they were… Except for you." Their lips had met once they embraced after his strong emotional words that had her tearing up as she wasn't all that used to hearing Ollie speak that strongly.

The kiss was something Oliver savored as he knew it could be his last one with her. "There's one thing I have to do tonight and then I'm all yours." She really hoped that was a promise he would be able to keep and would have really preferred to keep him and his arms around her instead seeing him walk off to do whatever it was he needed to do.

"I can't come with you?" Her answer was a shake of the head from him as he pulled away and began to walk towards the door. And that familiarity she was feeling with his current outfit was coming back and she hated herself for not being able to figure out why it felt so familiar.

But there was also a vibe she was picking up from Ollie that she wasn't sure she was liking as well. And to be honest it was really worrying her. So engrossed she was in her thoughts and emotions, she never saw him pull up his hood to conceal his face and turn on his voice changer. "Laurel..." Her eyes widened in absolute surprise and shock as she would recognize that deep voice anywhere.

_No! He can't, he can't be him!_  She thought frantically with her hands covering her face in horrfic shock as she now realized the vibe she was getting from him was that he wasn't expecting to come back from whatever he was going to do.

She turned back and saw Ollie with his head turned to the side as if looking at her, not that she could really see other then part of his jawline. Laurel wasn't sure if she should feel betrayed for all the lies or happy that he really was a man who actually gave enough of a damn to risk his life. Certain words she'd said about him to her father at Iron Heights made her cringe too and wondered if he somehow knew she had said them? Something they would be talking about if she has her way.

"Whatever you do, just please stay out of the Glades tonight. Get Tommy over here if you have too but just stay out of there." He requested almost pleadingly like and she wondered just why he wanted her to do that?

"Why?" She asked as she walked towards him to try and keep him from leaving. Not that it would do her any good as he was already walking out.

But she did hear him shout out that the Glades could be destroyed at any moment and he didn't want to see her possibly die when it happened. Something that had added to her increased shock and horrification. Laurel wasn't sure what to do but she would make a call to JoAnna to get her to come to the Queen Mansion with a case file when in reality she'd be hopefully keeping her friend safe. The Lawyer honestly hated the thought of staying away however. But she would have faith that Ollie kept the Glades from being destroyed. She'd also get Tommy to come this way too in case whatever is to happen does happen.

**An Hour Later…**

After witnessing Moira Queen's stunning statement about Malcolm Merlyn's plans and witnessing Thea run off to go find her boyfriend. Laurel and JoAnna had soon broken into an argument about being at CNRI where they should be instead of at the mansion. It wasn't until Laurel pointed out that while every case they handled was important, but so was the lives of everyone in that building that her friend made a call to CNRI to get whoever she could to leave before it was too late and that cases could be worried about later when things weren't so hectic. Laurel also had a tear enducing moment when she spoke with her father on the phone and she wondered if he was possibly involved with what Ollie was handling. Another thing she'd have words with him over when he made it back to her alive.

Tommy's arrival made for some strained awkwardness for the two and as if he were a herald of doom with his arrival shortly aftwards, the three all witnessed half the Glades begin to crumble to the ground, much to their shock and horror. "Jesus Ollie..." Laurel heard Tommy mutter softly and finally realized a lot of things concerning him and his actions. And she wasn't entirely happy about any of it either.

Leaning over to him she softly told him they were going to have a nice long talk and saw him wince over it. Oh yes, they were indeed going to have a long unpleasant talk very soon about quite a few things once Ollie got back. And there was no if about it as far as she was concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope this was to your liking Dante! And special thanks to Naitch03 for his Past is Prologue story as the story he's doing there helped to bring this to life thanks to what he's doing there. R and R!**


	103. A Little Favor Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's in the free and clear thanks to Waller's intervention, but he's not entirely out of the frying pan just yet.

**Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to OracleGoddessOfDelphi who requested to see a second part to 'A Little Favor.'**

* * *

If one could see the expressions on the faces of Oliver's family and friends, astonishment and a huge heaping of shock would be what one saw after Oliver happily informed everyone he was basically cleared of all charges. Now you might think this would have been a cause for celebration and hugs galore, but they were simply too astonished and shocked by the announcement from him to do anything! The sight of Laurel and her own shocked face at the mansion only had added to the mix rather then help anything. Even Diggle himself was stunned. "Um… I'm not, I'm not sure if I heard you correctly Oliver." Started Moira.

"Yeah, I don't think ANY of us heard you correctly." Added in Thea with a frown.

Oliver couldn't help but be amused by the reactions even if he was still annoyed after having been around Waller despite the short amount of time he had been. "I said I've been cleared of all charges, which means this little nightmare Detective Lance started is over. You can even ask Laurel if you want."

Everyone aside from Oliver turned to Laurel expectantly, who wasn't exactly happy with being put on the spot like that by her ex. "Yes… That is correct. While the polygraph was beginning, a woman by the name of Amanda Waller appeared and intervened. Much to my dad's unhappiness. That's… That's not all though, she works for ARGUS and apparently so does Ollie." If Ollie could put her on the spot, she could just do it right back! She still wanted to know why an organization like that would even hire someone like him!

Her smirk gained her a glare from the archer as everyone once again had their attention on him. "Thanks Laurel." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime." The Laywer responded back happily with that smirk still present.

Diggle was frowning at that as he knew Lyla worked for those people and to learn that Oliver was apparently too raised a whole Hell of a lot of questions for the former army man. Like why they would be letting him operate as independently as he has been so far as it really wasn't like them to do that.  _That boy has a lot to answer me about._

Moira was very alarmed by that information as her son had no business being in their employ! Not to mention if Malcolm ever found out he would send his Enforcer after her son and quite possibly after her and Thea too. And that's not something she ever wanted to happen. She wasn't sure how she could keep that information from reaching him without looking suspicious herself in the process. Thea, seeing the reactions after what Laurel had told them wondered what the big deal was about these ARGUS people. The girl also wondered if whether or not her big brother slept with this Waller woman and if that's why she saved his ass cause she wanted seconds. "Uhh Ollie?" Thea began and gaining her brother's attention.

"Yeah Speedy?"

"You didn't sleep with this girl did you? Cause I can't really think of why anyone would risk their neck for you like that. Especially if this ARGUS thing is a big deal."

The sight of him gaping like a fish after her question and turning very green honestly amused the Hell out of her. Laurel and Tommy were both amused by the reaction too and the Lawyer knew she was going to have to do something nice for the girl real soon!  _Oh that's just perfect! Either he did sleep with that woman or the thought of it just makes him sick!_

The Queen matriarch realized she was going to have to do a bit of educating for her daughter when it came to ARGUS it seemed.

"I have… I have NEVER slept with Amanda Waller. Nor have I EVER even thought about it. I'd rather get tortured with electrocution again then sleep with her." He'd sooner shove an arrow into her throat before touching her in an intimate way as well. Not that he would tell them that.

That little remark about torture with elecrocution quickly made any thoughts of laughter evaporate from Tommy's mind as he and everyone else paled at the thought of Ollie being tortured with electrocution again. Tommy didn't even want to think about the first time. Moira wanted to know who the Hell did such a thing to her son as her wrath would not be a pleasant thing. "But… I didn't see any burns on you that time I saw you with an un-buttoned shirt..." Thea muttered horrified. Bad enough she had seen those scars as it was, but knowing that was just as bad. Everyone else wondered just when she saw that and why she never said anything to any of them.

Oliver winced at hearing the horror in his sister's voice. "Thea… That's, that's because its on the lower part of my back." He hated admitting that as it only brought up bad memories.

Instead of a response, she rushed to him and hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. Things were silent silent for several minutes as everyone there tried to come to terms over what they'd just learned until a clearing of the throat behind the two siblings startled everyone. Turning around slightly, Oliver saw to his own bit of horror and growing anger that it had come from Amanda Waller. "Did I come at a bad time?" She enquired, not really caring one way or another if she had.

"How the HELL did you get in here!?" Demanded Oliver angrily and almost sounding like his Hood persona.

Laurel honestly wasn't expecting to see this woman again and hoped she never would have too either after this time. Giving a little smirk at him, Waller told him that she had merely let herself in once she learned the door was unlocked. Something Moira did not like at all whatsoever. Though her son's language was not appreciated either. "Oliver!" She reprimanded sternly as it was rude to greet a guest in such a manner. Even if they were un-welcome.

"My language is the least thing to worry about right now mom."

Waller had heard worse from him and others anyway so she wasn't even bothered in the least by it. "Yes, your son has a point Mrs. Queen. Though I appreciate your concern anyway."

_God this lady sounds full of herself! No wonder Ollie doesn't want to sleep with her!_ Thought Thea as she finally began to calm down.

In a perfect world, his rudeness would have gotten the She Beast out of his home by now. But sadly for him, he wasn't in a perfect world. "Now, as I'm sure you all know by now. Mr. Queen is employed with ARGUS and has been so for several years now. This arrangement will not be coming to an end anytime soon either so any thoughts of trying to get him out of it can end here and now." That statement was definitely not something anyone liked.

"And why is that exactly Miss…?" Demanded Moira as she was not about to take some paper pusher's words at face value, no matter how much her son seemed to dislike the woman.

Smirking at the woman before answering her and annoying Moira in the process. "Waller, Amanda Waller. And the reason I say its exactly that is because I am the head of ARGUS." She informed the stunned bunch aside from a certain archer.

"I pretty much got dragged into her service after my second year on Lian Yu when she had her men pull me off a sinking freighter while I was unconscious. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have had anything to do with her." Like she would have given him a choice in the matter. But if that's what he wanted to believe, who was she to say otherwise?

"While Ollie isn't the Hood, he is working with him as the man's handler. Why I have no idea when he's never been all that great with responsibility..." Muttered Laurel on that last part and causing Thea to pull away from her brother in shock.

Waller didn't even mind that little bit of information being given out since that was all the girl knew and Queen wasn't foolish to say more. "You're working with that nut job!?" Exclaimed Thea with some disgust in her tone.

Walter figured that Detective Lance was a very unhappy man right now since all this clearly meant that young Oliver and the Hood were both essentially untouchable due to their ARGUS connection. It would serve to not only place at least Oliver under the Detective's watchful eye but the entirety of the SCPD even if they were warned not to do so. Of course it was a given that a majority of them would abide by ARGUS mandates aside from Detective Lance that is. But the British man really wondered if there was two separate people? Or was it all merely a smokescreen for young Oliver to hide the truth behind?

The answer to that would not be known at this time, but perhaps in the future it would be revealed when the timing is more right. Which would probably make for a vastly more unpleasant conversation then the one that was going on here. He didn't envy the young man one bit in that but wished him well in all that he did. And perhaps if he ran into issues, he could even gain young Oliver and his hooded associate's help in the matter. Whatever those may be.

Facing his sister while intending to give Laurel a few reasons on why it was best to keep one's mouth shut and trying to ignore the looks of horror on not only his mother's face but Tommy's as well. The archer didn't even need to look Diggle's way to know the man was bursting to ask all sorts of questions. "He's not… He's not really a nut job. He just does what he has too because he believes in what he's doing. Which made him perfect for Waller to assign here."

"He believes in what he's doing?" Thea asked incredulously, shocked that her own brother seemed to be siding with the guy! "Ollie! That's grade A nut job material right there and it makes you just about close to it by extension!"

Tommy had to admit that Thea had a damn good point there and was starting to wonder about that time in Hong Kong and the thinking he was doing was not something he really liked. If he knew about Laurel's earlier line of thinking he'd be probably out the door and to the nearest bar to get blind stinking drunk. The party boy and would be serious boyfriend to one Laurel Lance wasn't even sure he could look his best buddy in the eye right now and he hated it like Hell.

Looking to placate his sister and assure her that wasn't the case at all. Oliver told her that the Hood was just simply looking to help give back to those who need it more then the rich jerks out there who just didn't give a damn. She countered that at one point he would have been considered as one of those rich jerks who didn't give a damn. Something Laurel, Moira, and Tommy all agreed about as there was very few things he cared about.

"Yeah, but that was old me. And old me died a very painful death on Lian Yu thanks to torture, death, and betrayal. Admittedly I've handled some things poorly since I got back and I am sorry about that. But in the end, I am a new Oliver Queen. One who gives a damn about those less fortunate." The man finished strongly and Moira actually felt proud of her son but also fearful for him as this could all end quite badly.

Stepping up to the woman her son clearly had no love for with a hopeful expression on her face. "Are you sure there is nothing that can be done to remove my son from this… This madness?" The thought of the Hood being sent after Malcolm and his Enforcer was enticing, but she couldn't risk a potential failure and then both of them somehow finding out that she was responsible.

"That is correct Mrs. Queen, so trying is pointless. And any attempts to change that will not be taken well." Waller warned her, much to the displeasure of Oliver.

Giving a nod to show she understood even if she didn't like it as Moira clearly got the threat that was implied in the other woman's statement. The mother intended to have a word later with her son to get the full measure about his employer. As clearly his animosity towards the woman was more than just her enforcing him to work for her.

Oliver, having enough of Waller's precense in his home, went towards the woman with the intent to get her the Hell out. "How about I show you out? Hmm?" He got a glare for it from the woman but he didn't particularly care.

_More like an ass kicking out the door!_ Thea thought happily.

Despite his disrespect towards her, Waller figured it would present her an opportunity to have a moment of alone time with him. "Of course Mr. Queen." She said cordially but with a hint of coldness to her tone that made the others shiver aside from Diggle as he had been through war. That and it wasn't aimed at him anyway!

Extending her arm for him to loop through due to her desire to screw with him even more, he followed through on his end all the while wishing he could drive an arrow right into her cold blackened heart. Once they got out to her car, Oliver quickly got away from her while everyone watched from the doorway of the mansion. Curious to see what might happen. "Lovely home you have." She began conversationally as if merely discussing the weather.

"It would be a shame to see it in ruins if you were to discuss things that has no business being discussed."

Oliver frowned at her with annoyance growing quickly in him. He DIDN'T need her to remind him of what she was capable of damnit! "I don't need you giving me a reminder about the consequences. I'm not some moron." The archer responded heatedly.

Regarding him for a moment and feeling slightly disappointed he didn't take the obvious bait, she gave a slight but satisfied nod that she had him well in hand. Very well then Mr. Queen. So long as we understand one another. Oh and as for that favor? Don't think I won't be collecting on that soon and I think it will be one you'll want to do anyway as it relates to your father's List." Okay, so maybe she was stretching it a bit that he would be pretty willing. But she didn't care as telling lies was all part of the business they did.

The former castaway had to admit he was damned curious about the favor's connection with the List his father gave to him before he died. Hopefully, once he completed it this would mean he was free from her clutches for a good long while. Even though he himself had gotten into this mess in the first place cause he'd wanted to hedge his bets.  _Next time, if there is a next time. Stick with plan A._

Getting into the backseat of the vehicle she arrived in with a muttered 'Good day Mr. Queen.' that he barely caught. Oliver happily watched her leave his home and was strongly tempted to give her the finger but kept from doing so. Turning back around, he began to walk back to the open front doors where everyone else was watching and waiting. Sighing to himself while trying to mentally ready himself for what would be a volley of questions and potential distancing for a short while to figure out how to deal with his answers.

_Shoulda stuck with plan A._

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope folks will have enjoyed (especially you Delphi!) this follow up for A Little Favor. I worked on this one pretty much most of the night as it wanted to take its sweet time. And with that, good night folks!**


	104. The Road To Starling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vehical problems leave weary travellers stranded on the side of the road outside of Starling City. And that's not the only problem they have.

**Disclaimer: While I don't own this, I do own a copy of the novel Star Trek: The Next Generation/X-Men Planet X. And after looking up the exact location of where Starling City is supposed to be and the fact that Central City is stated to be in Missouri and 600 miles from Starling, the likelyhood of Starling being in Seatlle (possibly replacing Seattle in the process entirely) or San Francisco is very unlikely with that amount of miles. So basically, some people need to get their crap straight.**

* * *

It'd been a long journey for the travelling party of 5 ever since they had managed to leave the island of Lian Yu thanks to them and a few others taking the freighter known as the Amazo. Something that had proven easy to do with Slade's Mirakuru enhanced strength on the side of Team Purgatory. His timely arrival kept Shado from being killed by the lunatic known as Anthony Ivo, much to the immense relief of Oliver, Sara, and Shado herself. Her not dying had allowed for her and Oliver's growing feelings to develop even further. Though she had informed the former playboy she wouldn't put up with cheating and that if he did something as foolish, he'd quickly find an arrow somewhere he didn't like. A laughing Slade added in he'd be all too willing to help her as well.

Sara, while a bit sad that her and Oliver's time together had been so short but thankful for it anyway despite the horrors that resulted was genuinely happy for the two love birds. Even right out telling Shado she wanted to be her Maid of Honor, much to the horror of Ollie who hadn't even been thinking that far just yet. Both girls, along with Slade and Anatoly had gotten a great kick out of the former playboy's reaction as well. Shado wasn't too bothered by it as she herself wasn't looking for marriage just yet, much to Oliver's relief.

Anatoly still wound up giving Sara the title of 'Scary Girl' due to her suggested plan of throwing strung together land mines at the Amazo during a planning session. Well that, and her wanting to personally shove an arrow right up Anthony Ivo's ass. Something that had even made Slade take a step back from her as even with Mirakuru in him that still managed to freak him out quite a bit. Shado wanting to twist it while it was in there left for a horrible image in all three men's minds while Sara had a savage grin on her face at the idea.

Unfortunately the two girls wouldn't get the chance to do that due to Slade pretty much slicing the man's head off when he tried to play mind games with him. And after taking care of the rest of the crew, the group released the other prisoners and began to make their way home after getting a few items from the island. Unfortunately for them, the trip home wound up taking a year thanks to getting lost a few times. And by the time they finally got to America, and Florida to be exact. It was only the 5 of them left on the Amazo after the others wound up leaving anytime they wound up on another continent.

A few Bratva connections Anatoly had in Florida made it easy for the group to acquire transportation, along with some cash for gas and other things such as food and drinks. A cell phone was eventually obtained as well during their trip home once Sara had randomly brought up the fact they hadn't gotten one yet. Making for a few face palms to happen.

Said cell phone finally came in handy too about 50 miles outside of Starling City when to the annoyance of everyone in the car, said car wound up experiencing engine troubles, forcing them to the side of the road until they got it taken care of. Neither Sara or Oliver had called their families yet during the ride home as both had been a little scared to do it as they were worried they wouldn't be believed. Slade had had a few choice words for them over that, not that it did anything to help of course. But today would prove to be a reason for Sara to make a call to her dad. And it wouldn't be because of the engine problem either.

Everyone had gotten out as some were needing to stretch theirselves after having been cooped up for so long in the station wagon while the three men actually bickered over the engine problem. Much to the exasperation of both Sara and Shado. While the two girls enjoyed their time outside of the station wagon, things would rapidly go wild and it was all thanks to Shado's water breaking. Causing both of them to look at one another in shock. "Oh my God!" Sara exclaimed as this was the last thing she was expecting to see happen!

_Damnit Ollie you two just had to get pregnant!_

Thankfully they hadn't been too far from the vehicle so Sara helped Shado back to the car as quickly as they could get there. "Ollie!" Called out Sara but failing to get his attention since he was still bickering with the other two.

"Ollie!" Yelled out both Sara and Shado this time but to no avail. However, Shado decided a different tact afterwards.

"MY WATER BROKE!" She screamed out and thanking whoever for finally getting not only his attention, but also Slade and Anatoly's as well.

Although all three weren't entirely sure they heard her rightly. "Say what?" Responded Oliver confusedly as he walked towards her.

Sighing agitatedly, Shado helpfully repeated herself. Much to the shock of not only Oliver but the other two as well. "Here!? Now!? But this isn't even a good time for that!" The soon to be father exclaimed and trying hard not to freak out over it.

"That's why they are suggested dates kid."

Slade's helpful tidbit got him a glare from the former playboy, but he only grinned smugly in response despite the fact that he did feel close to freaking out himself since he hadn't even been able to be there when his wife gave birth to Joe due to a mission. "Strange is luck." Muttered Anatoly as he went back to the engine problem in the hopes of getting it taken care of quickly.

Sara, deciding that action was the better option, quickly got into the back of the station wagon and arranged things so that Shado could be comfortable enough until they got to a hospital. But with their luck, she'd wind up in contractions long before they got there. "Alright, Oliver get in the back seat so that you can hold her hand. Slade, help Shado get in the back gently." The Lance girl ordered while moving to help Slade with Shado, and everyone quickly did as they were told as this wasn't the time to hesitate.

30 minutes later they were finally on their way when Shado's contractions started up. Making Sara come to a decision involving finally calling her dad. Grabbing the phone from Anatoly, she dialed a number she hoped was still in use.

**Glades Precinct**

One Detective Lance was in the middle of paper work when his cell phone began to ring. Frowning slightly as not many would be calling him these days, he pulled out his phone and frowned more when he saw that the number wasn't one he recognized. Answering it anyway as it might be important, he'd soon get the shock of his life. Albeit a happy one when he realized Karma finally took hold on one Oliver Queen.

"Hello, Detective Lance speaking."

" _Daddy! Oh thank God!_ " Came a voice that just couldn't be real.

Frowning angrily to himself, he stood up abruptly. "I'm not sure who this is, but using my little girl's voice is not the best way to get on my good side!"

Sara had to wince at that from her end of the phone as she drove as quickly as she could towards the city limits. " _Oh daddy, I promise this isn't some sick joke! I swear its me!_ "

"Oh yeah? Prove it." The man demanded while trying not to hope it really was her and drawing the attention of several others.

" _You got me a Canary when I was a little girl and pretty much drove everyone nuts over it_." She told him with a smile as the memory was one that was a really fond thing for her.

Putting a hand to his face in shock and tears threatening to fall. He wound up setting heavily into his chair. "Oh my God, my baby girl! You're alive!"

His words stunned pretty much everyone else there at the precinct too as none of them had had much hope anymore that Sara Lance was still alive. "Where are ya sweetheart? Tell me and I'll do whatever I have too to come get ya." Even going to Moira Queen if he had too.

Sara couldn't help but smile despite the tenseness of the situation. " _I'm actually close to entering the city now from I-90. And um… Could you maybe hopefully provide us an escort?_ " She asked him hopefully and making her dad confused in the process.

"Escort? Why would ya need an escort? And who's 'us' for that matter?" If it was that punk who took her with him on that damned boat, then God help him cause owed him a good punch to the damn face!

Anything the girl was about to say was cut off when a pain filled scream erupted from Shado's mouth and Oliver himself had to keep from yelling out himself as she squeezed the Hell out of his hands. The scream startled the life out of Quentin. "What the Hell was that!?"

" _Oh… You know… The beginnings of birth..._ " She helpfully informed the now quite stunned man.

Many thoughts went through his mind as to how anyone could be pregnant as he knew it couldn't be his little girl. Was she on a bus or something? More screaming could be heard over the line and then the man heard Oliver Queen's voice yell out in pain. The Detective had great amusement in what he heard next though.

" _The Hell are you in pain for!? I'm the one in labor here!_ " An unknown woman yelled out.

Ohh how Slade wished he had a camera for all this. " _Even Anatoly is taking it better then you are!_ " At least that's what he was doing on the outside anyway. The inside he was fighting to keep from yelling out himself since he had volunteered to hold her other hand as a form of support since Slade might accidentally crush her hand.

To Quentin's amusement, he could hear the Queen kid telling the girl she was squeezing his hand way too hard. Something that was a big no no to do anytime a woman was in the process of giving birth. And it seemed the kid was going to be learning that the hard way. " _You've had arrows fired into you, Slade kicking your ass, and torture done to you so this is nothing! You hear me!? Nothing! Augh!_ " The woman screamed out again before she was able to continue her rant.

Quentin's fellow officers watched on as the man went from angry, to shocked, to happiness, and then outright amused. "Right, tell the kid not to say dumb crap like that would ya? And I'm on my way to personally escort ya myself."

Sara sighed in relief at that. " _You've got no idea how happy I am to hear you say that dad._ "

Ten minutes later and an accidental pass, the man was in front of his daughter's choice of transportation and clearing a path all the way to the nearest hospital. Jumping out of his car as soon as he got there, he rushed inside and told them that an expecting mother was about to arrive. And true to his word, his baby girl pulled up right in front of the doors as he and nurses were coming out with a mobile bed.

Father and daughter quickly hugged one another as tears flowed while Shado was being moved to the bed and informing Oliver that he was never touching her again as she quickly grabbed his hand again and squeezed the Hell out of it. Once pulling away slightly but never letting go of his baby girl, Quentin got a good look at the guys his baby girl arrived with. And aside from the expecting mother, only Sara looked the best out of all them. Anatoly could be seen rubbing his hand as he debated whether or not to follow the expecting parents inside.

Slade merely pulled out a bottle of vodka from his bag and took a long drink from it as this was the sort of situation that called for such a thing to happen. "It'll be the Kid's luck that the little one's a girl."

His words made not only Sara laugh, but her dad too as he felt that would be the perfect way for Karma to get back at the punk for all he'd done. "Yeah, one can hope." Quentin muttered as he hugged his baby girl again and feeling as if his whole world was restored for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now there was a few ways this could have happened, but I decided to go this route instead. Now I could explore those other ways at some point however or leave it be. There will be a second part to this as well as I figured that this would make for a good stopping point. May there have been much enjoyment!**


	105. I'm A What!? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Barry finds out some surprising news!

**Disclaimer: This could be set either sometime in season 1 or season 2. Please note, my exposure to this particular character is really limited aside from a Justice League episode and that was a long while back.**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day with a pleasant breeze all through out Central City, but unfortunately for one particular individual who was the city's speeding hero known as the Flash, Barry Allen was stuck inside his lab at the CCPD doing all sorts of tests from the evidence at a recent crime scene. A crime scene that involved some weird goop that he had yet to figure out what it was and was pretty gosh darned close to just calling Cisco and Caitlin to see if they could help out with the problem. And was actually just about to do that when the clearing of a throat caught his attention. Frowning to himself since nobody he knew really did that, he turned around to see who it was and received one heck of a shock! "Bea!?" He asked stunned at the sight of a green haired vision of beauty.

A beauty who seemed to have a kid with her that oddly reminded him of himself, though with out the expensive looking suit and slicked back hair. "Barry!" She responded in joy with her Brazillian accent and the two hugged immediately afterwards. Happy to see one another after so long.

Pulling back and looking at her excitedly a few seconds later with a big smile on his face. "I can't believe its you! Its been so long and just wow, you look really great!" Despite herself and all the compliments and the like she'd gotten over the years, she still wound up blushing. She never could help herself around Barry as she always did feel he was such a charming sweetheart.

Breaking up with him and having to return to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil during their senior year of college cause of her dad's insistence had been one of the worst moments in her life. But also a happy one sometime later cause of the reason her father had pretty much forced her back to Rio. "Aww Barry, you say the sweetest things!" The kid next to her rolled his eyes, not that either of them saw it.

"I've never been able to help myself where you're concerned." The Speedster told her softly and making her blush even more, which was something he always did like seeing.

"Oh stop it you charmer!" But all she got in return was an unrepentent grin.

Something was niggling at the back of his mind however as he recalled Eobard Thawne saying that Bea had been one of the ones who lost their life the night of the Particle Accelerator's explosion. Something that had torn at him quite a bit. "I will do exactly that when you stop blushing. And umm… Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I heard you were one of the few who died when the Particle Accelerator blew?"

Bea rolled her eyes with a shake of the head at that. "Oh pish! I am quite alive! That was just some pretender who had tried to steal my identity is all." She informed him annoyedly as that had been a Hell of an experience for her.

Barry breathed a huge sigh of relief at that and gave her a big smile that nearly melted her. "Now that's a huge relief off my mind."

Ohh how she wanted him back all to herself! And if things worked out maybe, just maybe she would. The thought was enough to make her all excited on the inside. Though she was going to have to do something about that damnedable Amanda Waller who kept trying to force her into doing things she didn't want any part of just cause she had powers. The woman was a damned demon in human form! Before she could say anymore, she felt Mother Nature calling her. And after getting directions from an amused Barry, she left him and the boy alone together as she went to do her lady business.

Barry immediately felt awkward with the well dressed kid being in the room with him. The kid looked at him and the Speedster couldn't help be reminded of himself at a young age. "I don't like you." The youngster announced suddenly, making Barry drop his jaw in shock.

"Umm… Well… That's uhh, that's okay buddy. Cause I like ya." He said with a cheesy grin on his face and a thumb's up that he hoped would put the kid more at ease.

Only to get an eye roll from him! "Mother says you're my father, but I really don't see it." Came the bombshell from the mouth of a child! Making Barry drop his jaw in shock once again!

_SAY WHAT!? I know I couldn't have heard that right!_  Barry thought to himself in complete shock.

"I'm… I'm…. WHAT!?" The stunned Speedster got out.

"In trouble if you don't have good news for me, Allen." Came the voice of one Captain David Singh.

Making the revealed father and son duo look his way. Singh took notice of the little guest in the room very quickly. "And who is this Allen? Children are not supposed to be in areas like this one." The man said sternly with a glare at Barry who winced and the kid just smirked at the whole thing.

"Well his mom, who's an old friend of mine, brought him by but she had to use the bathroom."

Singh nodded at that, pleased that the kid wouldn't be alone for mcuh longer. Though he was going to insist the young man sat on one of the benches out in the hallway. "And he's my son… Apparently." Muttered Barry and making the other man go wide eyed in shock.

Walking up, and around the kid to stand next to Barry. Singh just looked between the two of them for a few moments as he tried to get this bombshell to process. The man could actually see a slight resemblance! But he still had to ask anyway. "Uhh Allen, are you sure?"

Barry just sighed at that as he wasn't entirely sure himself even though he had a few very vivid and very interesting memories about his time with Bea. "Well its what he told me." The Speedster told his Captain a bit weakly.

Before the man could say anything however, especially at taking the word of a kid of all things, Bea came back in with a happy smile on her face. "Ah! I hope my two favorite men in the world are getting along!"

"Oh, hello!" She said once she realized it wasn't just her and the boys now.

Singh just smiled and nodded. "Hello ma'am."

She smiled at him and held out a hand to the man, one he took and gave a kiss to the back of. "Enchanted!" She said delightedly and hoping the display told Barry a thing or two.

Granted, had she been aware of what her son just did she probably wouldn't have done it at the time. "A pleasure indeed, and I'll just come back later when Allen here doesn't have guests." And quickly got out of there and leaving Barry to feel betrayed by the abandonment!

_Annnd he's probably gonna tell Joe._ Boy won't that be a fun conversation to have later? It was enough to make him want to shudder.

Deciding to go for broke, Barry asked the question that was burning through his mind at a very quick rate. "Bea?"

She looked at him expectantly and somewhat hoping he might offer her and their son a place to stay in his home as hotels were not cheap! "Yes my Gentleman?" She asked him sweetly in a way that would have had him blushing and stuttering if not for the current situation at hand.

"Is this my son!?" He burst out, making the woman go wide eyed and not particularly happy that her son had spilled the beans so soon!

"Harold Barthalomew da Costa!" She called out warningly as she looked at her son, who in turned looked at her with a gulp.

Barry nearly jumped for joy even though he knew it was childish.  _Someone's in trouble!_  He sang cheerily in his head. As at least this was now starting to look up! Though for how long not even he knew!

"Yes mother?"

Said mother fixed her son with a glare. "Did you tell your father something he wasn't supposed to know just yet!?" Wait, did that mean she was going to tell him herself!?

Harold only nodded at her. "Yes mother, I did. I knew you would take too long to tell him. So I did so myself and cut out needless time wasting." Boy did his kid talk all proper sounding like! It was just unnatural!

Barry suddenly felt worried about why he was starting to take this revelation so easily. But figured he'd just have a good ol' freak out about it later when no one was watching. Yeah, that was usually the best way to handle that sort of thing. And he didn't think anyone would blame him either since it wasn't every day you found out you're a father! "We will speak of this later Harold!" Warned the mother sternly and received a nod in return.

Looking back at the father of her child, whom had missed several years of his life thanks to her father and the emotions on his face. "You have a lot of questions don't you?" She asked, and feeling a bit worried he might not want much to do with her or their son.

Before he could do or say anything, another voice spoke up. "Oh you bet I do."

The three looked to where the voice had come from, and Barry gulped as it was none other than his surrogate father himself, Joe West! "Oh… Hi Joe." Barry got out nervously and hoped this wouldn't get any crazier then it already was.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, had this in my head recently and decided to run with it despite the fact I should be in bed right now since I have to be in at work at 1pm later today and its already 6am. Ah wells! Hope you guys liked this one! And hopefully the way I handled her supposed death at the hands of the Particle Accelerator was a nice touch. R and R!**


	106. Grocery Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old Oliver, bored with his rich kid life style, winds up doing something that makes for a welcome change.

**Disclaimer: I work in a grocery store as a grocery bagger/cart getter/janitor and I thought this would be fun to do.**

* * *

Oliver 'Ollie' Queen, son of Robert and Moira Queen and rich to boot was bored out of his ever loving mind. And normally this would be an easy thing to fix, but those things just for whatever reason didn't appeal to him all that much at the moment. Personally, he figured it might have something to do with that whole growing up thing he'd heard a lot about. And so young Oliver had gone out into the city thanks to the family driver before ultimately telling the guy he wanted to walk around for awhile and eventually coming out to where the Glades started. But for whatever reason that he himself would never be able to really explain other then using boredom as an excuse is when his eyes caught sight of a 'Help Wanted' sign on a window.

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to go check it out as he figured the least it would do is resolve a little of the boredom and possibly get him into doing some of that good ol' mischief him and Tommy liked to do a lot and then get yelled at for. Making his way inside with a jingle from above, Oliver quickly realized there was hardly anyone inside. "Hello?" He called out.

"I'll be there in a second!" A voice called out and it didn't really sound like the typical voice he was accustomed to hearing here in Starling.

Deciding to follow the voice to its source rather then stay where he was, Oliver soon found an older man with graying hair stocking candles on a shelf. "Uhh.. Hi." His words caused the man to look up at him with a look of annoyance on his face.

Making Oliver take a step back while holding his hands up in a defensive manner to try and avoid any further conflict. "Didn't ya hear me? I'd said I'd be over there in a second." The man told him gruffly.

Figuring out what the guy was going for, he quickly told him that's not why he was here. "Its not? Then what'cha here for kid?"

"Well I saw the sign outside on the window saying you need help so here I am."

The man looked him over from where he was. "You don't look like you need a job." Especially the nice looking clothes the kid had on.

"I don't cause my family has money but I want one anyway. It'd beat what I usually do." Oliver told him with a shrug.

There was silence for several minutes as the man was seemingly studying him before he turned his head to the side as if considering something and then shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at Oliver again. "Alright, I'll give you a chance kid but don't make me regret it alright?"

There was a smile on Oliver's face after that. "Thanks a ton sir, I will do my best to make sure you don't regret it." He told the man seriously.

"I'll hold you to that kid, now get over here and put these on the shelf while I go see how things are going elsewhere. And later we'll figure out the paperwork and what not."

Oliver nodded his understanding and quickly got over to the candles as his new boss walked off to do whatever was likely needing to be done. Crouching down, he grabbed one of the candles and being curious, he sniffed it and reared back as it smelled horrible! "Ugh… No way these are gonna sell..." He muttered lowly to himself as he started to stock the things.

It'd be three months later when his friends and family finally figured out what Oliver was doing during the evenings at Carl's Grocer thanks to the Paparazzi. His fun loving best friend Tommy Merlyn couldn't figure out why his pal would do something like that while Laurel on the other hand was happy about him being a more responsible teenager. Carl and Tommy didn't get along all that much either due to their differing views on certain things in life such as being responsible. Oliver's mother thought it was beneath him to be working in such a place but no matter her views or ideas he wouldn't budge or try anything else.

Robert, while he wasn't exactly happy his son was choosing a different occupation to pursue rather then be part of the family business, was at the least happy his son was being more responsible. The man and Carl even started to get along pretty well as time went on and Moira gradually came to like the man as well, along with Malcolm Merlyn who talked the grocery store owner into letting Tommy work there, much to the younger Merlyn's annoyance. Tommy and later Sara joining up to help at the store turned out to be a good thing since the place was getting to be pretty busy. Though there was two minds about why that was, one being due to Oliver and Tommy working there and the other being that Carl's Grocer was the best place to shop for low priced goods.

Although Dinah Lance was of the belief everyone loved the place cause of the unique smelling candles that the place sold. Something Oliver couldn't ever really quite understand as the smell wasn't something he ever got used too and Tommy never wanted anything to do with it. Carl became like a second father or uncle figure to the three teens, which would later include Laurel, Thea, Sin, and Roy. Though the last two would usually show up to steal stuff if they were needing it and Carl would never do anything about it as he felt for the kids. Eventually they stopped stealing stuff when Sara managed to talk them into helping out from time to time and she wound up becoming something of a big sister for the two. Much to Carl's happiness.

Everything changed however a month after Oliver turned 21 when he and his father got on the Queen's Gambit to travel to China. Sara didn't go with Oliver as the two never had any need to sneak around since the two developed a relationship with one another. It helped that Carl had a good long talk with Laurel about being the better person and not robbing her little sister of a chance at happiness with the boy she liked. That talk led to Laurel and Tommy getting together as well. Something Quentin Lance wasn't exactly happy about as even with the changes to Oliver's attitude thanks to Carl's guidance, he still didn't like the thought of his daughters dating rich kids.

It'd be five long years before anyone would see or hear from Oliver again and when he strolled into the store, now much larger then he remembered it being and Carl looking looking a lot more older then he remembered. He felt at home. But when his boss spotted him, Oliver could swear the man seemed to de-age a little. The sight of Roy and Sin as full on employees was a nice thing to see too. Carl gave one look at him before saying anything while Oliver waited with baited breath. "You're late for work kid." Was all he said before throwing an apron at him that he was able to catch easily.

The smile on the returned Queen Heir's face was big as he was thankful to still have his job at the store. Tying on the apron, he walked down a familiar aisle, crouched down and started pulling out the old familiar candles he had actually even missed, smell and all. "Ugh.. These things still smell so bad!"

And while he was saddened that Sara had eventually found love with a woman by the name of Nyssa, someone who actually gave him a vibe that said to be watchful around, he was still thankful to be back where he belonged. The fact Tommy was still working here was a huge bonus too.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I may do more with this in the future, and it likely could be a fairly long story like 'Making The Call' is. Hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	107. Surprise Smooch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sara awaits Nyssa's final judgement for her abandoning the League, a surprising action occurs.

**Disclaimer: This was one of several ideas submitted to me by Dante 101! Takes place during 2x13.**

* * *

As Nyssa and Sara held one another closely, a smirk appeared on Nyssa's face that made the blonde assassin worried, along with a small sense of hurt over being tricked like this. "Why don't you come out, Oliver? It does no one any good to hide in the shadows." The Heir to the Demon called out, further confusing the ever loving crap out of Sara.

 _How does she even know about Oliver?_  She wondered to herself.

The figure of Oliver in his Arrow outfit soon started walking towards him and his head was tilted to the side and Sara figured that quite possibly he was confused as well about the whole thing. "How do you even know who I am?" He questioned in that menacing voice of his that didn't even need the extra touch of a voice changer.

Smiling widely, she turned to him, giving Oliver quite the shock. "YOU!?"

"Me." She said simply as if it explained everything.

And then before anyone knew it, Nyssa crossed the short distance between her and Oliver, grabbed him by the head and gave him one heck of a kiss that left Sara feeling quite jealous and even more confused than before. The two made out quite passionately for several minutes until Sara cleared her throat loudly, making the two separate and Nyssa actually looked sheepish! "Oookay… Just what the HELL is going on here!?"

The two stood side by side, looking at other things instead of her and acting as if they'd gotten their hands caught in the cookie jar. "I'm waiting." She told them annoyedly as she crossed her arms and gave them a look that basically said to talk now or else.

"Uhh.. You see… The thing is..." Oliver trailed off into silence as he wasn't really wanting to get hurt by the more deadlier training Sara had.

It'd be Nyssa who saved his butt this time around. "For a time I lived in Starling City some years ago and met Oliver around then." Her father had been on a kick about learning about culture outside the walls of Nanda Parbat as a means of adding it to her skill set for use in missions. He never was all that happy with how she did said learning however since a lot of it had to do with Oliver. Thankfully her father never found out about Oliver or this conversation wouldn't even be happening!

Poor Sara felt even more confused now. "But… I'm pretty sure I would have remembered seeing pictures of you or something from back then. Ollie was pretty much in the news all the time."

Nyssa nodded at that. "Yes, but I provided him reasons to keep it quiet and using my stealth skills we were able to keep from being revealed. It was quite possibly the best time of my young life before my father recalled me to Nanda Parbat." The smile on her face spoke volumes of how much she had enjoyed her time with Oliver.

The archer had a similar smile on his face and the whole thing left Sara gaping like a fish. Oliver then turned to Nyssa with hope in him that she would actually go for what he was about to suggest. "So.. As a favor from an old friend, how about you leave Sara be?"

The look the Heir gave him as she turned towards him made the archer back up a little. "That would be something that would need to be discussed first." And Sara, having an idea or two about how Nyssa might prefer to discuss that wasn't happy.

"Hey now, just cause I ran off back to home doesn't mean I'm gonna stand here and watch the two of you get all into one another. Remember, you're my bitch!"

Okay, so yeah they left that kind of talk in the bedroom but Sara couldn't help it! Nyssa was hers damnit! And the only way she was letting Ollie even touch her woman is if she got in on it! The arched eyebrow told the girl that Nyssa was amused by her reaction and Oliver was fighting the urge to laugh at the whole thing. "I am Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon and I belong to no one."

"Besides, you and I know both know Ta-er that you are MY bitch." She informed her Canary smugly and making the girl gap in shock even more at the language from her of all people.

That look was too much for the normally stoic Oliver Queen as he began to double over laughing, leaving both Felicity and Diggle rather shocked at what they were hearing from him over the comm system. The girls looked on at him and for Sara, it was kind of nice to see him act like that despite the over all shock of the night. "Gain control of yourself, Queen!" Nyssa spoke up, though she was highly amused.

It took him a few minutes to regain control of himself and he again tried to reason with Nyssa about allowing Sara to be free of the League without something crazy happening. Sara even tried telling her that she could always lie to her father about what happened, but then the Heir got a smile on her face that promised interesting times ahead and Sara wasn't sure if she should be nervous about that. But by the end of the night and well into the afternoon the three had one heck of an interestingly fun time together that left Sara free of the League and able to return to her family. It even had Nyssa considering faking her death and Oliver would walk around with a smile on his face for several days, plus a slight limp.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is probably not what Dante had in mind but once I got started I couldn't stop with where it was going. May there be much enjoyment!**


	108. The Road To Starling Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira's reunion with her son isn't going how she thought it would!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

It wasn't long before Moira and Thea Queen, Walter Steele, Raisa, Tommy Merlyn, and Laurel Lance showed up at the hospital's waiting room thanks to a call from Quentin himself. Dinah Lance was currently on the way there from Central City by way of train and things were already tense between the Lance sisters cause of what Sara had done with Oliver several years prior. Though there was some confusion as to why none of them were allowed to see Oliver and the Queen women were worried something was wrong with him. A smirk from Quentin and a chiding slap from Sara had further confused the two. Raucously drunken singing from a man in what looked to be a military uniform of some kind wasn't helping even though Quentin and Sara were highly amused by it.

Anatoly was trying to keep a good distance away from the man as he was currently too sober to deal with such things. Now he could have gotten drunk along with the man but he preferred to do such things in private. The man, known as Slade Wilson finally noticed that there was more people in the waiting room that Sara and her father seemed to know so with a smile, he drunkenly walked over to them with a bottle of Russian Vodka still in one hand that he had brung with him to the island. "Witch a you ish da Kid's motha?"

This drew confused looks from the recent new comers and Quentin was glad he had allowed the man to stick around since he wasn't causing too much of a ruckus despite his horrible singing about little tykes running around. "Kid? I'm sorry but I don't understand." Replied Moira Queen, who was wondering why Quentin hadn't arrested this man yet for public intoxication!

"He means Oleever." Called out Anatoly from where he sat.

"Oh." Moira responded as it all came clear for her while wondering how either of these two men knew her son unless they were the reason for how he managed to get home?

"I am Oliver's mother Mister…?"

"You are? Why dat's bonderful! Ishn't it bonderful?" Slade asked into the air thinking it was Sara, who was still next to her dad and laughing some at the sight.

Seeing that her friend wasn't in any shape to give a straight answer and that Anatoly wasn't looking to be very helpful either as he wanted to keep some distance away from the drunk lest he wind up that way himself, Sara took it upon herself to inform the woman of who he was. Drawing in a few surprised looks as none of them were expecting Ollie to have actually met a man with the last name of Wilson while he was believed dead! "Oh there's just so many jokes right now." Tommy muttered aloud and having trouble in trying to decide which one to use right now.

Laurel, while finding it somewhat amusing was having some not so pleasant thoughts involving her sister. "So did you sleep with this guy and the Russian too?" She asked acidly, making everyone gape at her in shock and Sara to wince at the tone.

Quentin was about to fire an angry retort when Anatoly himself beat him to it when he got up and headed right towards Laurel. "That is not proper talk for re-united sisters! Should be ashamed of self during happy moment such as this." The man had a crap load of respect for Sara and he wasn't about to let somebody else talk that way towards her.

Laurel scoffed at him. "You would say that since she's probably been sleeping with you." The words hurt Sara more than she cared to admit and Quentin was getting ready to have some strong words with his daughter but the Russian beat him to it again when he stepped up even closer to Laurel and got right into her face with a dark look on his own face.

"Scary Girl never slept to get respect. I warn you to be careful of what you say to whom, for it may not end well for you little girl." The threat was clearly implied and Laurel reared back in fear of the man who was suddenly looking a lot more dangerous then he was seconds ago.

A loud scream of pain from down the hallway interrupted anything that could be said and it sounded like it had come from a male. "What on Earth was that!?" Called out Moira who had a hand on her heart and wasn't sure if she should be thankful for the interruption to the tenseness that had been going on.

Quentin smirked at her and was about to say something when another loud voice came from down the hallway. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!? I'M THE ONE GIVING BIRTH!"

That raised a few eyebrows as they would have figured something like that wouldn't be so close to the waiting room. "He's really gotta stop that." Quentin muttered to himself with a grin, causing the newcomers to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that Quentin? Do you know who that is?" Moira asked when she would rather be finding out where her son is!

He looked right at her with that grin still on his face. "Oh yeah, let's just say a new Queen is coming into the world."

This caused Slade to launch into another drunken bout of singing about tykes running around and even Sara had to add in her voice to it, if only to get out from the funk her sister's words were starting to cause her. Moira, thoroughly perturbed by the cryptic words the Detective was throwing her way had a feeling begin to creep up in her and so she walked down the hall where the yelling had come from with the others who hadn't seen Oliver in years following behind. Even Quentin was coming with as he wanted to see how the lady would handle the news.

After looking into various windows of each door, the woman finally saw what she was after. However the sight before her concerned her greatly as it appeared her son was with a woman giving birth! Making her way inside slowly, she could see the pain her son was in from the tight squeeze his hand was in. "Oliver!" She called out and gaining surprised looks by those in the room with her son and the pregnant woman.

"Oh… Hey… Mom! I uhh.. Can't really… Talk right now." But God would he rather be hugging his mother then losing his hand to Shado!

A nurse came up to her. "Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave as nobody else needs to be in here but us, the mother to be, and the father."

The woman who hadn't seen her son in five years was gently pushed out of the door and back into the hallway with the others after they had quickly moved out of the way. She stared at the closed doors for several seconds until Quentin broke the silence. "Congrats Moira, you're a grandma!"

She looked at him with a stunned look on her face before fainting dead away and luckily for her, Walter was able to keep her from falling to the hard floor. Thea stepped up to the Detective. "Are you being serious?" She had to ask as she didn't think the man would be that much of an ass to claim something like that.

"Yep, your brother in there is about to join the Father's club and God help him if its a girl." He told her while looking down at her and really hoping it actually is a girl as it would be sweet, sweet karma!

Laurel suddenly stormed off, not at all happy about what she'd just heard about her cheating bastard of an ex. "Uhh.. How long does this sort of thing last?" Tommy asked as he really wanted to go out and celebrate with his buddy on the man's return!

"Birth always take awhile, some longer than others." Anatoly spoke up from his spot against the wall.

"And we'll chase after da tyke on da bike cause dat's what uncles dew!" Sang out Slade and earning a few laughs in the process.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And here we are and may you all have enjoyed it!**


	109. One Last Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel manages to get back inside CNRI only to have one last conversation with Tommy.

**Disclaimer: This was a prompt from Dante 101 and takes place during Season 1's Sacrifice in the ruined CNRI building. May need tissues.**

* * *

As the building known as CNRI made its collapse, Quentin Lance tried to grab his daughter Laurel before she could get in there and possibly get hurt in the process. But unfortunately for him he was too late and she was well on her way inside to try and possibly rescue Tommy from the inside. She hurriedly made her way inside, not caring to be careful as she needed to get to Tommy before something worse happened to him while inside of the building. She thankfully managed to find him before long buried partially under some rubble. "L-Laurel!? What, what are you doing here!?" She should be outside of this place for crying out loud!

"I'm NOT leaving you in here to die, Tommy!" She replied with a look of determination that told him not to argue with her.

Laurel tried to remove the rubble on top of him but it was too heavy for her alone until a third's presence suddenly helped out greatly, much to her confusion. But she didn't have time to think about that as she stared in horror at the sight of the rebar sticking out of Tommy's chest. "Looks like I'm in deep this time..."

The Lawyer was in denial at that and damn near close to tears over the sight of him. "You're gonna be just fine, buddy." Came the voice of someone she had known for years.

Turning to her right, the sight of Oliver 'Ollie' Queen in the outfit of the Hood only served to add on to the level of shock she was experiencing on this horrible night. Tommy telling him that it was something they were going to have to disagree on broke her from her stunned trance as she looked back down at him before kneeling next to him and it wasn't long before Oliver did as well on the other side of him. "Together again one last time, huh guys?" Joked Tommy with a slight cough.

"Don't say that! We're going to get you out of here!"

Oliver nodded at Laurel's words as he considered what he could do to help get the rebar out of his friend and then get him out of here entirely without causing further harm. "You guys… I'm so sorry..."

"I did stupid stuff just cause I was angry and wouldn't give you a chance to explain."

Laurel knew in her heart that he was referring to both of them in various ways but for her, his actions weren't even an issue anymore now that she knew Ollie is the Hood of all things. Not when there was more important things going on. "Buddy, don't even worry about it okay? We get you out of this and then we can move on, maybe you and Laurel can make me an uncle." The archer joked, earning smiles from both Tommy and Laurel.

"I'm not… I'm not sure the world's ready for another one of me yet."

Laurel was about to disagree with him on that when Tommy suddenly asked Ollie about his father. And she watched as Ollie looked Tommy right in the eye and told him no. But she had to wonder if he was lying about it and if so, if Tommy knew that as well but didn't care right then and there. Tommy smiled at him before looking at her for a moment before looking at Ollie again. "Thank you." And with one final breath, he was gone.

"Tommy!? No! Please no!" Cried out Laurel in tears as she shook him a little while Oliver stared on at the scene with tears of his own.

"It should've been me..." He muttered as he watched his ex cry over Tommy's lifeless body.

He was shaken from his dark thoughts when the building rumbled again and it got him into action. "Laurel, we have to go!" She ignored him however as she continued to cry over Tommy's body.

Standing up, he reached down to pull her away but she resisted his efforts by telling him to leave her there. But he wasn't about to listen so he grabbed her and hauled her over his shoulder and began to make his way out as quickly as he can. Unfortunately for him, the shoulder he placed her on was on the side where he had pierced himself in the chest to stop Malcolm Merlyn but he ignored any pain that was causing as he got himself and Laurel out.

Quentin Lance and Joanna watched on helplessly as chaos reigned all around them and the man hoped to whatever God was listening that his last remaining daughter managed to make it out of that place alive. And hopefully with the Merlyn kid too as he didn't deserve to wind up dead cause of his father's crazy actions. However, he wound up sooner hearing the screams of Laurel and it made him wonder what was going on and he hoped something real bad hadn't just happened. But the sight of Oliver Queen of all things carrying his daughter out of the building was not something he was expecting. The look on the kid's face didn't bode well in the man's view and the screams and movements of his daughter certainly was a factor in things not boding particularly well.

He watched as Queen put Laurel down and then, alongside Joanna was privy to seeing his little girl go off on Queen in a way he had expected to see happen a whole Hell of a lot sooner than now and boy is the scene in front of him not pretty! The father watched as she beat on his chest and screamed at him about how they shouldn't have left Tommy in there and that it probably should have been him instead of Tommy and Queen just let her do it with a sad, if broken look on his face. Lance finally pulled her away from the kid. "I'm so sorry, sweetie, I'm so sorry." He murmured into her hair as he held her in his arms.

Lance watched as the kid turned around to face the destroyed CNRI building that housed the body of his best friend. A clattering could be then heard and Lance saw that it was the bow he'd been holding and soon afterwards Queen dropped a bit hard to his knees and gave out one of the loudest agonizing screams that sounded so much like the one Dinah did when he told her the news about their daughter Sara five years ago. He wasn't sure what would happen now but he hoped for everybody's sake that they would all get through it without things getting worse.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Special thanks to Naitch03 as his 'Past is Prologue' story is a huge help with these stories.**


	110. Mr. Fix-It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira walks into a repair shop.

**Disclaimer: This AU idea ignores the portion of flash backs where Shrieve tries to wipe out Hong Kong. And Oliver's pretty much stayed in Hong Kong aside from a few trips outside to Russia or Coast City. Takes place around the 5th year Oliver's believed to be dead.**

* * *

As Moira Queen stepped into the repair shop she'd been directed too in order to see about repairing the strap to her purse, she couldn't help but admire the design of the place and wondered who did it as she would like to hire them at some point for an event. The Queen Matriarch had been informed that Mr. Fix-It's Repair shop was the best place to go too in Hong Kong as the man who owns and runs it could fix up just about anything at some very cheap rates. And so she ventured here after leaving her only child Thea back at the hotel they were staying at during their girls only vacation. Something that so far had been pretty pleasant for the two and it was something she was thankful for considering how unruly her daughter had been getting since the loss of her father and brother.

Moira also appreciated the nice calming music that was flowing through out the place as well since a lot of the music today's youth just wasn't something she cared much for. Stepping up to the counter and seeing through the window to the other room that the likely owner of the establishment appeared to be working on a car with some assistance from another, she rang the bell and she didn't have long to wait as the assistant was soon in the main room to greet her. And it was one Maseo Yamashiro at that as he'd been talked into it by both his wife and Oliver into doing this business venture with him and he had to admit it was pretty nice to do. Especially since it kept his and Oliver's minds off the horrors Waller had had them go through.

He nearly showed his surprise though at the sight of one Moira Queen in the shop and he knew right away that Waller was not going to like this at all since she rather liked having Oliver in her arsenal. Especially for those missions that required her little squad…

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile and got one back from her in return.

"I was told that this was the best place to go too in order to get just about anything fixed. And I am in need of the strap for this purse to be repaired." Moira told the nice polite man as she handed over her purse that had been emptied prior to coming here.

Maseo took it from her and looked where the strap was torn and figured it would be an easy enough fix since the ring for it was broken off. "Hmm, this shouldn't take too long to fix right up for you ma'am."

The woman was grateful to hear that and was about to say something when the car in the next room suddenly roared to life for a short period of time, followed by a whoop of joy. Looking amused, Maseo made a remark about how his wife hadn't thought it was going to be possible to get that old vehicle going again. He was honestly looking forward to seeing the shock on her face when they got in tonight. The man who fixed it could then be seen jumping around for joy around the vehicle and when Moira, who'd been watching with amusement on her face got a good look at his face despite the amount of hair there after he had stopped what he was doing to open his arms wide in joy with a big smile on his face received quite the shock!

"O-Oliver!?" She stuttered out while hardly believing what she saw.

Maseo had dread fill his stomach then over what had just happened.  _Oh this is very bad._  He thought to himself worriedly as the woman went around the counter and straight into the repair room and he could hardly bring himself to stop her and he certainly planned to not even call Waller about this either.

"… That'll be ten yuan Tatsu owes me!" Moira heard as she stepped into the room and looking him in wide eyed shock as she'd believed for so long that her sweet beautiful boy had died in the North China Sea!

"Oliver!" She called out and watched as her son stilled quickly before slowly turning his head to look at her.

For Oliver 'Mr. Fix-It' Queen, seeing his own mother, a woman he hadn't seen in nearly five long years was not something he thought would happen at all. And he instantly felt fear for her and Thea's safety. And before he knew it, he found himself wrapped in a hug from one of the people he'd missed most since being stranded on Lian Yu. Pulling away a little shortly afterwards, she looked at him with a big wide smile, not even really registering the fact he hadn't hugged her back at the moment. "Oh my beautiful boy! You're alive!" Cried out the woman happily with tears coming to her eyes as she hugged him again and couldn't wait to tell Thea!

Unfortunately however, the hug didn't last long much to her dislike as he pulled her away forcefully and held her at arm's length and looked her right in the eye and if she was honest with herself, she suddenly felt some fear fill her. "You can't… You can't be here!"

That was not something the woman wanted to hear at all as she felt she had EVERY right to be here as he was her son damnit! The fear in his voice did make her wonder what the problem was however. "What do you mean I can't be here!? Why are you even here when you SHOULD be at home with your sister and I!"

"I can't tell you that mom, I wish I could but I can't." And with that, he made to start walking and not giving his mom much choice in the matter when the voice of someone he hated more than anything called out.

"Oh don't rush off on my account Mr. Queen." Called out one Amanda Waller, head of ARGUS.

Oliver looked like the proverbial deer caught in the lights and it was something Moira Queen didn't like at all! "You're the one who directed me to here!" Which had been awfully nice of the woman, but really, why was her son so alarmed by this woman!?

Waller smirked and nodded at her. "Guilty as charged I'm afraid." The shock and fear on Mr. Queen's face was something she was honestly enjoying since she knew full well what was going through his head.

"You uhh.. You directed her here?"

A nod was his answer as his mother watched the two interact.

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Queen, I figured it was time to allow you to return home. That and I felt like being a good samaritan when I saw the trouble your dear sweet mother was going through with her purse." Oliver honestly couldn't tell if the vile woman was serious or actually joking.

And while she was allowing him to return home finally, that didn't necessarily mean she was going to let him just leave as she still planned for him to do more jobs for her. As it is, his being back in Starling would allow ARGUS to know whether or not for sure that Malcolm Merlyn was truly planning some rather horrible actions against a section of the city. Moira however wanted to know why this woman apparently had something to do with her son not being at home just yet and she wanted to know now! But unfortunately she wouldn't get the chance to do so as a young boy came barreling into the room with the three of them with the assistant following behind with a worried look on his face.

"Oliver! There's trouble!" The young boy called out and instantly getting a question from Oliver about whether or not it was Gen Niu again.

The boy nodded and Oliver groaned as he was getting rather tired of dealing with the punk since he just didn't know when to quit. "What's he doing now?" He was honestly about ready to beat the ever loving crap out of the punk and or torture him for a few hours to finally set him straight. Moira just watched the whole thing with interest despite the fact she'd rather be doing other things like asking questions and then getting her boy back home where he belonged.

"He's bothering some American girl." And last Akio saw, she was making it known over how she wasn't liking that one bit!

A sigh came from the archer/fixer's mouth before looking at his mother. "Sorry mom, I gotta go deal with this but I'll be back soon."

He then told the young man to show him where the problem is and the two were soon off before Moira could really get going with a protest about the whole thing. Looking at the woman who had directed her to this place earlier on, she fixed her with a glare while the other occupant just busied himself with whatever he needed to fix her purse and then making a quick exit back into the main room. "I feel Mrs. Queen that its best to wait for your son to return before answering any questions you may have." And if Queen's mother thought she was going to cow to her with her more intensified glare, she had another thing coming!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thought of this one awhile back but hadn't gotten around to it until now and turned out a lot more differently then how I had it in my mind. But I likes it none the less! Whom do you all think is in that grave that was shown at the end of the premiere? R and R!**


	111. Linda's Surprise Announcement Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Barry and Linda had managed to have plenty of time to get all hot and heavy during the 'Nuclear Man' episode before he got called away? What if something came of that experience?

**Disclaimer: This was something I thought of awhile back but the deleted bonus second scene from episode 1 of season 2 on Vimeo helped to bring it in more clearly to me.**

* * *

In the months since she and Barry had split and decided to remain friends, Linda had been hiding something from him and considering he was pretty scarce for whatever reason after the break up, she hadn't had much trouble keeping it quiet. Though Iris and others were pretty awfully curious over her growing condition but all she would ever say was is that its the result of a one night stand she had that obviously had shoddy protection. But at seven months pregnant, Linda Park finally felt it was time she told Barry a certain detail about the one time they'd actually managed to have sex without something getting in the way. The Sports reporter was feeling the most nervous she'd ever been in quite some time over this and as she got to the open door to Barry's lab at the precinct, she could hear him talking to someone about how fighting some kind of thing wasn't in the other person's job description.

Though what that thing could be was beyond her aside from the news earlier about a meta-human who could increase his size and she had to wonder if he was talking to his surrogate father about putting his life in danger in the way he had to try and stop that guy. Linda continued to stay by the side of the door as she listened to Barry and Joe's talk as it gradually grew into a very unhappy one. She quickly came to realize that Barry is actually the Flash, which was shocking as Hell and made her worried about how this might affect her baby. Hearing the news about Eddie and someone named Ronnie dying was another shock to the system and it explained so much about how Iris had been so sad for awhile after that Black Hole had been thankfully stopped.

Barry sounded so harsh on himself and it made the expectant reporter want to cry as she never thought she would hear him speak in such a way since he was usually such an upbeat guy. Which was one of the things she had really come to like about him as well. As she listened to him, she moved directly into the doorway where she could be easily seen by both men without her fully realizing it and it wasn't long before Barry spotted her after his declaration of everyone being better off away from him and the look on his face would be pretty amusing if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Linda! How much… How much of that did you hear?" Asked Barry in a worried tone of voice while the other man just watched on with a concerned look on his face.

She stepped up to him slowly before responding to him. "Pretty much all of it. I'm sorry for over hearing all that as I hadn't meant too."

Especially when she had come for a far more important reason and she knew this was going to probably add more pressure on to his shoulders but he deserved to know. "Yeah well, I guess better you then someone like the Captain."

Oh yeah, he was definitely not happy about this turn of events! She came right up to him and put a hand on the side of his face as a comforting gesture and while Barry wanted to remove her hand he honestly didn't have the strength for it at the time. That and her obvious condition was something he didn't want to somehow cause an issue for if he moved her hand away in a less than gentle manner. "Its so easy to see you're hurting Barry, but pushing away everyone you know is not the answer and it never will be." She told him softly and Joe hoped that maybe this girl will get through to him a lot better than what he had been able too so far.

Barry closed his eyes in response, almost as if he was trying to ward off what she was saying but she wasn't about to let that happen. "You need your friends just as much as they need you and the sooner you stop fighting that, the better off you'll be."

Placing a hand of his own on hers as he opened his eyes and looked right into hers with what looked to be tears waiting to be shed from him, he told her that he can't take the chance of someone else he cares about getting hurt or dying. Linda's only response was to hug him tight and refuse to let him go. Things were silent for the three occupants while Barry fought hard against the tears that wanted to fall until he finally asked why she was even there to begin with. Something that made her want to slap him since he was being so darn stubborn.

She braced herself for the potentially bad reaction her child's father may have as she kept a good grip on him by the shoulders. "You know the one time we ever managed to get pretty far with one another?" And boy had that been a fun night! Him walking her back to her car some hours later was the final touch of icing on the cake for her too cause of the kiss they shared before she left.

Joe instantly realized where this was going as the dots all came together for him and a good long talk with the boy was going to be needed very, very soon.  _Your father and I are way too young for grandchildren!_  He groused to himself while fighting not to react outwardly so as not to ruin Linda's news.

"Yeah… I remember. It was the only time you and I were ever really able to well, you know, do stuff. Stuff we both really enjoyed a lot. And it could have been repeated several times if it wasn't for other things getting in the way cause that's my life and all." Joe had to facepalm himself while Linda couldn't help but smile at the near babble fest Barry was having.

Realizing what he was doing, Barry cleared his throat while looking awkward about the whole thing and the mother to be found it rather cute. "So uhh… Not to sound rude or anything but what about that night?"

Bracing herself yet again, she tightened her hold on him. "That night left me with something."

Looking confusedly at her as he tried to figure out what that meant exactly left Joe wanting to shout out what the girl was talking about but he fought the urge down. "What, what do you mean? If you're looking for more of that night between us I don't really do that kind of thing outside of a relationship."

The slap to the side of the head was highly unexpected as she glared at him while he stumbled away and Joe bursted out laughing. Staring back at her with a pained and confused look on his face while rubbing the side of his head, he asked her what the heck was that for. "Its because you're a jerk! I'm not looking for that from you or anyone else right now!"

"Okay then! Why bring that night up then!?" He exclaimed, getting fairly frustrated at the way things had gone shortly after that conversation he'd just had with Joe.

"Because I'm pregnant you ass!" Shouted out Linda and making our boy Barry go wide eyed in shock and surprise.

"Y-you're what!?" No way he heard that right! He just couldn't have!

"Oh you heard me sweety, I got a bun in the oven that's due to come very soon thanks to that night!"

He gaped at her like a fish and both Linda and Joe wondered just how he was going to handle this. "I uhh.. Well that's… You know… And kind of..." A chuckle that sounded pretty nervous then came from him and then he was gone faster than either one of them could blink.

Linda turned towards the door somewhat disappointed but also understanding why he would react like that. Joe definitely intended to talk to the boy after that reaction, but he still first had to finally get through to him. Walking to the expectant mother, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her that things would be okay. She gave him a grateful smile for it and hoped that things got better for Barry sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And there we go! Thank you deleted bonus scenes on Vimeo and I hope you all enjoyed this one! Will likely be more added to this one in the future. R and R!**


	112. Zombies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zombie Apocalypse has started and everybody but Oliver is prepared for it!

**Disclaimer: Well it was bound to happen eventually! Takes place during season 1 a little while after Tommy learns the truth about Oliver.**

* * *

For once, Oliver hadn't felt like going out to the club or even to do some List hunting as he just wanted to stay home and relax for the night as he knew he could just put in more effort the next time he was out and about. Though a part of him hoped like Hell he wouldn't regret staying in for the night. The archer had to admit to feeling a bit unhappy with how things had been left with Tommy and he hoped his long time friend and brother in all but blood would give him a chance soon to talk about his being the Hood without potentially resorting to hitting him or tying him down and making him listen. Which would probably not help the situation any so he would have to try and think of something else. His musings were interrupted when a loud blood curdling scream could be heard all the way to his room.

Grabbing a hidden knife he had under a small table near his bed, he quickly rushed out to find what had just happened while putting it behind his back as a just in case kind of thing. It wasn't long before he found himself in the living room where his mother was huddling against a wall in fear as his sister was being attacked! Reacting quickly, he rushed his sister's attacker who turned out to be none other than Raisa much to his shock and soon found himself in the same position as his sister had been in! Something about the skin color on the woman seemed familiar to him and he hoped like crazy he was really wrong about it as that had been a complete nightmare!

Thea, now free of the now Zombie-fied Raisa saw the struggle her brother was in and also saw the rather large knife he had apparently brought with him after hearing their mother's scream and immediately grabbed it and plunged it straight into the long time maid's head and instantly ending the threat. Something Oliver himself was seriously grateful for as well and was disgusted when blood came out of Raisa's mouth and onto him, shoving the body off him and quickly getting up and looking in his sister's direction. "Ugh… That's just disgusting."

His sister rolled her eyes at him in return and made no move to even give him the knife. "A thank you wouldn't hurt ya know!"

"You could give my knife back ya know!" He replied mockingly in return.

"Nah, I'm good!" She told him while wiping off the blood on the side of her pants and then putting it in the back side of her pants for safe keeping.

Thea then went over to her mother and helped her stand up. "I can't believe this is actually happening! Why Raisa of all people!?" Cried out Moira unhappily as she had long considered the woman to be a good friend.

Oliver muttered something that neither woman could really understand before rushing off back up to his room. "Yeah, he's really not gonna be able to handle this thanks to that island."

Moira felt inclined to agree with her daughter's words as they had all been long prepared for such an occasion thanks to numerous movies over the past few years and it seemed that the Zombie Wave was yet to be diminished either. It wasn't long before Oliver came back into the room and having what looked to be a rather heated conversation with someone on his cell phone. "I'm telling you its EXACTLY like Kamenice! No, I haven't hit my head recently! Her skin color matched the ones we dealt with over there, which should not be possible! I'm not drugged either!"

Moira and Thea watched the one sided conversation with some amusement and curiousity as it seemed whoever he was speaking with just wasn't willing to take him serious at this point in time. They watched as he looked at his phone in disbelief as apparently he'd been hung up on and chuckled to himself incredulously. "Its the Greenthumb Project all over again!"

Pocketing his phone, he started to pace while muttering things to himself and Thea was once again thinking that her big brother was just not handling this as well as she and their mother were! The attention of all three was then captured when several people came bursting through the door before closing it quickly. Said people being Laurel, Joanna, Tommy who somehow acquired SWAT gear, and his father Malcolm who was currently in his League of Assassins gear sans the head piece. Something that was freaking out both Oliver and Moira to one degree or another.

"We have a very serious problem." Stated Malcolm as he walked up to the Queen family and quickly spotted Raisa's body on the floor.

"Oh don't tell me its happening all over the city!" Whined Oliver as this was SO not what he ever wanted to deal with again!

Malcolm gave him a nod that yes, it is in fact happening all over the city and watched as the former cast away groaned loudly. "Dude, what's your deal? I would have figured something like this would be right up your alley." Sneered Tommy as to him it would lack that pesky moral area when it came to the Zombies. So therefore, Ollie shouldn't be reacting like this.

Oliver glared at his best friend as everyone else watched with interest while Moira also tried her best not to start flipping out at Malcolm for the fact he's his Enforcer! "This is a completely entirely different situation altogether Tommy! I almost got turned 52 times and I still have nightmares over it!" The archer then hugged himself and rubbed on his arms in an effort that made everyone else think he was doing it to comfort himself.

"Soo… What you're telling me is… The big bad ass vigilante known as the Hood can't handle the Zombie Apocalypse?"

Naturally, this shocked the absolute Hell out of everybody aside from Tommy and it now explained why he'd been willing to do the blood transfer for his dad through the guidance of the Hood when he got poisoned. All four women then each took a turn to slap Oliver in the face, which got Joanna odd looks from everybody else. "What? I did it for the female solidarity." She told them with a shrug of the shoulders while Oliver rubbed his aching cheek.

"I'm just… Gonna go hide… In my room and hopefully wake up from this nightmare." And with that, he hauled ass back to his room with everyone else watching.

"Lying jerk!" Muttered both Laurel and Thea as they crossed their arms in annoyance while Tommy just had a big grin on his face.

Malcolm cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and hoped that they could organize a plan of some kind to keep anyone from dying and then worry about information fall outs later. Though something told him the glare he was getting from Moira told him that may not be as easily done.

* * *

**Author's Notes: BLAM! I may do more with this one but I figured it'd be humorous to see everyone but Oliver prepared enough to handle the Zombie Apocalypse. Kamenice is an actual place in Prague/Czech Republic. R and R!**


	113. An Identity... Revealed! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out his secret's been discovered and begins to deal with the fall out.

Shortly after Barry had arrived at STAR Labs from Starling City, he'd gotten some news he definitely hadn't been expecting! Said news being that his being the Flash had just been outed to everybody in the city thanks to a news report involving him and the Reverse Flash from around Christmas time! He could only stand where he was in shock as he tried to process the news while Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells looked on in concern. The Speedster could also faintly register a buzzing noise as well but wasn't exactly paying it much mind at the moment. "Barry? Are you okay?" Asked a concerned Caitlin.

The buzzing noise became even more persistent and ignoring Caitlin as he finally realized it was his phone doing the buzzing, he pulled it out and saw that he had a whole lot of texts and missed calls.

_HOW COULD U NOT TELL ME THIS!? - IRIS_

_I am ur best friend Bear! How could you keep this from me!? - Iris_

_Babe, you and I have a lot to talk about. But this explains a lot for me actually. And uhh… Iris is seriously pissed! - Linda_

_ALLEN! MY OFFICE NOW! - Singh_

_No more secrets after the love confession!? Yeah, right! Oooh! I am so damn angry right now! - Iris_

_I don't even know what to think right now – Eddie_

_I've got your back Bear – Joe_

_Did dad know about this!? - Iris_

_WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET!? - Singh_

_Uhh.. Babe? Just to let you know, Iris has decided to go hunt you down. Good luck and call me soon! - Linda_

_Lian Yu's nice this time of year – Oliver_

He looked up from his phone with a freaked out expression on his face. "I am in soooo much trouble..." Muttered the Speedster worriedly and Caitlin came up to him with a concerned look on her face.

"We will help you get through this Barry." Dr. Wells and Cisco nodded their agreement to her words and Barry felt grateful to them for it.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime man, anytime." Replied Cisco with a thumb's up and a smile.

"We could consider having a press conference regarding your secret being outed, though I suspect your career as a CSI for the Central City Police Force is at an end. Not to mention the possibility that they may want to arrest you for vigilantism."

While he was as calm as could be on the outside, Wells or Thawne as he was truly known was rather furious on the inside as this should NOT have happened and could even make things difficult for his return to home. And that's not something he could allow to happen but it wasn't like he could go out and kill everyone involved. Nor could he travel back to the past to preven this from happening and suggesting it to Barry was out of the question as well as it would possibly lead to questions he couldn't provide answers for. Answers that would bring him problems he didn't want to deal with. Hopefully this would not impact certain future events.

Barry worried about the possibility of being arrested for his actions as the Flash then he did about being fired. Which admittedly would suck as he loved doing what he did. "While you set that up, I think I'll face the music and head over to the precinct."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea, Mr. Allen?"

The Speedster could only shrug. "Better to do it now then put it off and possibly make things worse for myself."

"You want us along with ya man?" Asked a concerned Cisco.

"Nah, not yet at least but thanks anyway Cisco." The engineer nodded and as Caitlin was about to voice her own thoughts on the subject of him going to the precinct, he was soon gone before she could begin.

"He could have let me say something before running off." The doctor muttered annoyedly while hoping things wouldn't turn out for the worst for her friend.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Kind of took me a bit to get this one finished but hopefully when I do the next part it won't be an issue to get written. R and R!**


	114. Wedding Reception... Interrupted! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and friends hang out at the dining room table after the wedding reception's over.

**Disclaimer: So to understand things correctly, Andy Diggle was a drug lord?**

* * *

Shortly after the wedding reception was over, Oliver's mother had backed out on the honeymoon for her and Walter but the returned son had tried to talk her into going on it with the promise that he had no plans to leave at all. But the woman had refused to do it and stated that she and Walter could always do their honeymoon at another time, something the man himself was in agreement about since young Oliver's return was a far more important matter. Laurel and Quentin Lance were quick to make their way to the Queen mansion not long after the live feed of the wedding had shown Sara to be alive and well. Naturally that had led to a few issues between the Lance sisters and a barbed comment or two from Quentin towards Oliver who then surprised the former castaway by telling him thank you for keeping his baby girl alive.

Promptly followed by a good solid punch to the face from the older man that had Slade Wilson laughing his ass off at the sight of. Laurel would have done the same but she'd been too busy getting into it with her sister who was not all that willing to back down from her and the two had eventually taken the argument outside with their father highly unsure if whether or not he should try and stop them. One of the Diggle brothers had assured him he'd keep an eye out on the girls and promised to stop any potential knock down drag out fights. That had left the Detective a bit relieved but still plenty worried none the less. The man watched as Thea Queen practically refused to leave her brother's side and noticed how one of the Asian girls who was sitting next to Queen was looking pretty amused by it but also had a look of sadness in her eyes and it made him wonder if maybe she had a kid sister too?

Not that it was particularly any of his business anyway but he wouldn't let that stop him from warning the girl about Queen's bad habits unless she was already well aware of them by this point. The group his babygirl and the Queen punk had shown up with had proven to be a rather rambunctious bunch aside from the other dark haired girl who seemed to roll her eyes a lot at Queen's actions. Course the man couldn't blame her since the punk was pretty much being the life of the party. Which had actually made Shado happy considering she and the others were aware of the growing darkness in Oliver and had been worried about losing him too it.

It wasn't long before the Lance sisters finally came into the dining room looking rather disheveled along with the man who promised to keep an eye on them coming in not long afterwards. Lance couldn't help but give the man a look who pretty much shrugged at him. "Hey, war is one thing but two angry girls is another man."

The other Diggle brother could only chuckle at that as his brother sat next to him. "Hey Nyssa! Those two look worse then what you did when Waller first brought you on to the team!" Called out Oliver cheerfully as he knew it was going to annoy the Hell out of her!

"Hmmph, how childish of you." Responded the woman as Sara came around to her and wrapped an arm around the woman in a loving way that had one particular father wondering what exactly was going on between the two.

Slade broke out into laughter once again over Nyssa's remark as seeing those two bicker about was always great amusement for him.

"Keep this up kid and she'll likely strangle ya!" The Australian Soldier called out with a smile on his face.

"Why strangle when I can simply put an arrow into him?" Nyssa's words caused Anatoly to mutter about crazy scary women.

Moira and Thea both however were a little unsure about how serious the woman was being and the older woman then cleared her throat. "Oliver? Why not some introductions please?" My how she wanted to be alone with him after being believed to be dead for so long! She had an inkling that her daughter felt the same way as well.

Oliver nodded at that and was quite happy to do it. "Of course mom, happy to do it. The lovely Asian next to me is Shado Tomonaga, I met her on the island I was on, though I first met Mr. Chuckles across from you first and he's called Slade Wilson and is a member of ASIS. The man next to him is Anatoly Knyazev and was someone I met under less than pleasant circumstances." Both the Russian and Sara could be seen wincing at that and it made those who hadn't been there wonder what exactly those unpleasant circumstances were.

"But circumstances led to good friendship!" The Russian informed the group with a beaming smile on his face while Sara couldn't help but give the man a fond smile towards him since he was like the oddball uncle in their little family.

Nyssa chose not to wait on the Robin Hood wannabe to introduce herself. "I am Nyssa Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon and girlfriend of Sara Lance." Her hand was squeezed gently by Sara and the two shared a look between one another that was rather loving while Laurel made a suspicious coughing noise.

"You may wish to get that checked out before it gets worse." Called out Nyssa who was not fooled by the girl's coughing.

"Yeah, I'll uhh.. I'll do that." Replied the Lawyer who was feeling like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Oliver randomly started making drumming noises on the table and Slade snorted as he and the others knew what the kid was about to do. "We don't make life easy for Waller! No sir! And why is that!?"

"Cause she's cold hearted!" Called out Sara with a laugh and would have loved to see Waller's face at the moment after hearing this again!

"That's right! We ain't no Suicide Squad cause we stay alive no matter the odds!" At this point, Oliver stood up and started imitating a scene he saw from some cop film once while everyone else watched on amused and or cheering.

"Who are we!?"

"Outsiders!" Sara called out with a cheer and a fist pump.

While the intention was to be amusing and it certainly was, Moira Queen-Steele was a bit alarmed by the mention of suicide and why it was in connection to some squad. She also wondered just who the Hell this Waller person was and if a talk was needed.  _Young Oliver is certainly in good cheer._ Reflected Walter as he held his wife's hand.

Laurel wanted nothing more than to come over to where her ex was and punch the Hell out of him as he explained what ASIS meant after his sister asked about it. But the lawyer figured she'd have a chance to do that soon enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed this and if anyone wants to see more with this, drop a line!**


	115. When A Spider Met A Speedster Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a battle with the Green Goblin, Peter winds up in another dimension entirely and meets a very speedy hero.

**Disclaimer: Please note that I don't read Marvel or DC all that much (Indies all day baby!) so I am going with what I read about the last act from Ultimate Peter Parker but in this he'll be 19 instead of supposedly 16 when he 'died'. This is a prompt from Dante 101 who wanted to see Flash and Spider-Man meet.**

* * *

**Earth – 1612**

Tonight was proving to be one Hell of a particularly brutal one for one Peter Parker after he and Mary Jane had wound up making a rushed return to New York after the former Spider-Man had received a call from Miles in urgent need of help after the Green Goblin had managed to escape with a lot of dangerous criminals. By the time the two had gotten to New York, a lot of the city had been ruined thanks to the help of sleeper Goblins Norman Osborn had created if he had ever decided to try and take the city that never sleeps for himself. After putting back on the suit he never thought he would wear again and getting a hold of a spare set of web shooters, the 19 year old teenager lept into action after ensuring Mary Jane wouldn't get involved and things had been pretty wild ever since. The fact a lot of people were happy to see him alive and well and making quips with the best of them had truly surprised Peter but it was a welcome thing compared to how he used to be treated.

He had fought his way through a lot of obstacles until he had finally managed to reach Miles and ol' Stormin' Norman atop the Daily Bugle building of all places and after a surprise kick from Peter to Norman, he had to spend a little time listening to the big green lug go on and on about how they were destined to fight one another for the rest of eternity until both Peter and Miles had webbed the green skinned man right in the mouth and gave one another a high five. This had served to anger Norman who after ripping off the webbing immediately went after them with a yell of rage complete with flaming hands firing off fire balls. Which was totally crappy in the long time Web-Head's opinion and about on par with the ol' Parker luck. And apparently the Morales luck too cause the universe certainly loved to screw people over like that.

Miles had fought damn well against ol' Norman but the big lug had managed to knock him down pretty good to the point he had trouble getting back up and had to watch his predecessor fight the Green Goblin. Which was a pretty awesome thing to see firsthand for the youngster who'd been Spider-Man for several years now after Peter had died after fighting the Goblin. Though Miles had wondered if the formula that give them their powers would prevent him from truly dying as well but it was something he tried not to think about unless he wanted to possibly drive himself crazy in the process. He cursed the fact he couldn't get back into the fight as well as the two fought as hard as they could, which left a lot of Peter's suit messed up as Hell and a lot of cuts on him too.

It wasn't until what felt like ten minutes later that he was finally able to start moving again and when he went to strike at the Goblin, the beast backhanded him away and it was enough to send him flying over the roof and it made the kid incredibly thankful that he still had any webbing left and that his web shooters hadn't been crushed yet. Spinning out a web to the side of the Bugle, the youngster would witness to his horror as the two fighters fell off the side of the building while Peter clung to the deranged mad man's back and tried to knock him out with a choke hold. As the two fell, Miles heard Peter yell out that he'd rather live in Hawaii for the rest of eternity then see his ugly mug and Miles hoped with all his heart as he watched the two fall that Peter would let go and swing to safety, the kid would do something himself but that backhand had left him feeling even weaker then what he already was since that second breath of air hadn't been quite as good as hoped. And then, right before Miles Morales' eyes, he would witness the two fighters fall into some bright light that had suddenly appeared below them as they fell and then just as suddenly, it vanished leaving the youngster shocked as Hell and very, very worried for his predecessor.

**Earth – 1 STAR Labs Basement**

The swirling mass of light that was a portal to Earth – 2 pulsed momentarily before spitting out a lone bloody, battered figure to the ground with a groan before mercifully passing out one last thought being that he hadn't felt that much pain in a long while. His arrival set off the proximity alarm one Cisco 'Vibe' Ramon had set up a few days after Harry from Earth – 2 had shown up in all his dick headed glory. Jay still wasn't coming around to the lab that much after the man had pretty much got his wish when Barry agreed to fight Zoom and he could tell how much that bothered Caitlin since she seemed to have come to like the former Speedster quite a bit. Which her feeling something for him was a good thing in the engineer's eyes considering her twice over loss with Ronnie. The proximity alarm going off on his computer got him into action by informing those in the room with him and they all rushed down there to see just what had popped up from the other Earth now.

Personally, Cisco hoped it was a good guy this time around like Jay instead of some bad guy. What they saw however made their eyes widen and it was pretty much the same for Barry once he sped inside the room after getting the text. "Jeez! What happened to him!?" Wondered Cisco as Barry and Caitlin knelt down next to him while Harry just watched with an impassive look on his face.

Caitlin gently rolled him over and immediately saw that the newcomer wasn't even conscious and that a closer examination revealed shallow breathing. "We need a stretcher down here now!" Barry nodded and sped off and returned moments later with one and he and Cisco gently placed the newcomer on to it while the doctor ran off to begin preparing what she needed for him, but not before hearing what Harry had to say.

"Are we sure helping this person is a wise idea? For all we know Zoom is luring us into a false sense of security."

Caitlin glared at him. "False sense of security or not, this man needs help!" And with that, she took off while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well we'll all likely be dead soon then." He muttered to himself as the boys carried out the battered and bloodied newcomer.

**A Few Hours Later…**

Peter awoke with a groan from all the pain he was feeling. "Ugh… Felt like I got hit by the Rhino again..." He muttered softly to himself while dealing with a fuzzy head.

"I see our new patient's awake." Remarked a female voice that immediately had the Web Head more alert then what he was previously.

"Wha-!? Who!?" He yelled out in surprise.

"Easy! Just take it easy." Tried the female voice in a soothing way.

Something that didn't exactly help him out as only a very few select women in his life could accomplish it and when he got a good look at the woman who was speaking, he definitely felt worried as he didn't recognize her one bit. "Who are you!? And where am I!?"

She smiled at him in what he thought was meant to show she meant no harm, which now that he thought about it, his spider sense wasn't even going off so maybe she did mean him no harm? "I am Dr. Caitlin Snow and you are at STAR Labs."

At the mention of his being at a lab he'd never even heard of and the fact the lady's a doctor, Peter became fairly alarmed and feared that maybe somehow she or her associates had found a way to turn off his spider sense! He frantically began pulling things off him even if it did hurt like Hell and dashed out of the bed he was in and couldn't help but wince from the pain. "Hey! Easy, just take it easy okay? I'm not going to hurt you I swear." Tried Caitlin and on the inside she was worried about how he was reacting and wondered if maybe he'd been experimented on before? As it would explain why he seemed so freaked out after being told where he was.

"Easy for you to say Doc! Pretty girls in a lab with unfamiliar names always lead to bad things as every movie or tv show will tell ya."

Caitlin frowned at him as she attempted to tell him that STAR Labs wasn't that kind of place but he wasn't willing to believe her just yet. "So if you'll just not try anything funny to try and stop me, I'll just be getting out of here and back to New York where ol' Gobby's probably still stormin' about."

_New York? Not Central City? Gobby? Is that why he looked so beaten?_  Their visitor was making her curiouser and curiouser and she watched him as he made to turn around only to see Barry right in front of him.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from!?" Cause seriously! He does NOT need some random pop up guy getting in his way! Though he did have to admit the guy had a pretty nice looking costume on.

Instead of an answer, the guy just suddenly vanished and then called for him to turn around and waved cheekily at him. "Can you teleport or something? Cause you know that's pretty handy but always has that one downside that makes it suck. Like, you know, a smell of some kind or nausea if you get teleported with them." Peter watched as the red clad man and the doctor shared a look and he figured they were likely thinking that he was a freaking chatterbox. But hey, that was practically a super power of his! One meant for good things of course!

"Uhh no, I don't teleport but we know someone who does. I just run, like really fast."

"Oh, like Quicksilver then?"

"Who?"

Peter looked at him and wondered if the guy was somehow living under a rock. "What do ya mean who!? Quicksilver! Head full of white hair and can run really fast? Part of the terrorist group called the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants? Which is kind of a lame name when you got a few girls in the group too, but that's just me."

The Web Head watched as the two shared confused looks and he got to wondering if Xavier or some other telepath had somehow mind wiped certain pieces of knowledge from a lot of minds. Though why Xavier would do that is beyond him! "We've never heard of either of those two." The girl said finally while looking apologetic.

"How can you never have heard of them!? Were your minds tampered with or something!? Their leader flooded New York and killed a ton of people in the process!"

The two looked at him in shock and surprise and then the red clad guy quickly told him that had never even happened, making Peter wonder how that could be and even asked. "Oh for Heaven's sake! You're in another reality!" An annoyed voice called out that made Peter turn around and immediately see an unhappy guy who looked like that one actor guy named Cavanugi or some such.

"I'm in another reality?"

Mr. Annoyed just sighed in aggravation before answering. "Yes, you are in another reality and have been for several hours after being thrown out of the portal. Any other questions we can waste time on?"

Peter just looked at the man in shock as he could hardly believe what he just heard! But before he could really think on it, the pain in his body and the shocking news caused him to collapse into a heap, surprising Caitlin and Barry in the process. Harry just looked down at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "I guess not." Muttered the man sarcastically while Barry rolled his eyes at the man's behavior before putting their guest back in his bed in a flash and allowing Caitlin to give him another look over to see if any stitches came open.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think that's a good place to end this for now, I'll be visiting this one again sometime soon and hopefully you all liked this! R and R and feel free to send me any ideas you'd like to see me do.**


	116. Shado Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing about Oliver is that he hadn't just come back from the Island of Lian Yu with a new quirk here and there, he had also come back with an entirely new and unexpected style.

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna lie, the use of Aikido (at least with the staff) in The Walking Dead has inspired me to write this. Set somewhere in season 1 but before Tommy knows about Oliver's double life. Also is pretty much a continuation of the 'Some Chili' idea.**

* * *

 

It had taken awhile for Oliver's friends and family to catch on to some of the differences about Oliver Queen after he had made his return home after being believed dead for five years. Amongst a few of the differences being that he gave more of a damn, was far more alert in his surroundings and it made a few that knew Oliver aside from John Diggle wonder when he wouldn't feel the need for it, a love for making some damn good chili in a fairly interesting way, and apparently he knew karate. Or at least that's what they had thought til Tommy made a remark about it and got an earful from his best friend and brother in all but blood about how it wasn't karate. That it was pretty much a way of life for him as it combined two styles that had been taught to him over the years he was gone. Those styles being Aikido and Wing Chun that he had learned on Lian Yu and later in China. Something Tommy knew nothing about since martial arts had never been his thing, though he would decide to look those up and wind up becoming a huge Donnie Yen fan.

Much to the amusement of Laurel and Thea after they had found him doing a marathon of the man's movies. Another thing about Oliver and his new style that he didn't really have a name for, is that he included a staff or Jo if you wanted to get proper about things into it and could occasionally be seen walking around with the thing. Something that had been asked about and the answer they got was that he felt the thing was pretty much an extension of himself. Even Diggle hadn't quite understood it but if it made the man feel comfortable then that's all that mattered really. Moira however, who'd been somewhat less accepting of it then Thea at first since she just wanted things to be normal, an attitude that was definitely not healthy in anybody's opinion. Though Quentin Lance had little room to talk considering some of his unhealthy habits during the five years Oliver was gone.

"Oliver? Sweetheart, why do you continue to do that when clearly there's no need too anymore?" As really, he was home and he was safe and the need for keeping up with the training he'd learned from whoever while on that cursed island wasn't needed anymore!

The returned son looked at her after he completed a small portion of his training with the Jo. "Because mother, its engrained into me by this point and to stop now would be an insult to those who trained me in the arts. Besides, never know when you might get attacked." His slight paranoia about anything possibly happening and his situational awareness was also two other things the mother of two wasn't liking one bit.

"Now Oliver, I hardly think you have anything to worry about when it comes to getting attacked." Tried the woman in a reasonable tone. Sure, she had him kidnapped but that was more to prove to Malcolm that her son didn't know anything!

He scoffed at that. "Yeah, and I imagine no one expected me to get kidnapped the second day I'm home either."

She had to wince at that one as it was quite true for most everyone else but her. Moira watched her son continue his training for several minutes before sighing to herself. "There is nothing that can sway you is there?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to make me stop as I actually love doing this." He informed her slightly annoyed.

Moira nodded but the woman couldn't help herself despite hearing his claim of loving it because really, that had to be just his island experiences talking. "But you don't even have a name for the style you've made."

The look he gave his mother showed the woman just how much that annoyed him and she realized then and there how foolhardy she was being as really, what would that even prove? "I do actually have a name for it."

His pause after that made the mother of two very curious and was about to ask what it was when he spoke up again. "I call this style… Shado." He told her reverently with a saddened smile on his face and it made Moira Queen wonder about the name since it had garnered such a reaction from him.

The Queen Matriarch didn't have much else to say to that and eventually left her son to his devices and would later learn her husband was interested in learning the style from Oliver. Something her boy had been hesitant about but eventually agreed to do so. At the most, it would mean her two boys would grow closer to one another and that made the woman happy. This would also help Thea in being able to re-connect with her big brother and she and Walter would later receive their own personal Jo staffs that would include their names on them. A move that both of the two loved greatly and did their absolute best to ensure their gifts from Oliver would be well looked after.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Annnnd boom! Hope you all will have enjoyed this one! Kind of considering adding Supergirl material to this but not sure if I should since so far her show isn't part of the Flarrow verse.**


	117. The Five Year Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been five years since the sinking of the Queen's Gambit and Oliver Queen is finally going home.

**Disclaimer: This is a fairly different AU idea for Lian Yu that I don't think I've seen anywhere. Essentially, Oliver winds up on the island but its got a village there with no Edward Fyers or Slade Wilson, though it does have issues with Ivo and later Rieter. Robert survived and was picked up by a fishing trawler after a few days on a raft while Sara did the same with a piece of the Gambit until she got picked up by Nyssa. The island gets a fresh batch of extra supplies from the outside world every five years so Oliver has to wait that long before he can return home.**

* * *

Oliver had certainly never expected life to turn out the way it did when he got on the Queen's Gambit five years ago, but he could also certainly say he wouldn't do a thing to change it since the five years since the Gambit sank were some of the best times he'd ever experienced. Well outside of a few issues here and there involving Anthony Ivo and Baron Reiter anyway. Being taken in by the people of Lian Yu had led to the former playboy becoming a truly better person that his family would be proud of. The weight of not having the Queen name to deal with had been a huge breath of air for him and not having to deal with Laurel's blind pushyness was another nice thing to deal with. Even though it had been pointed out to him that he could have just manned up and ended it instead of doing what he did with her sister. Yao Fei and his twin daughters Shado and Mei, the Yamashiros, and Anatoly Knyazev had truly become good friends to him over the years he spent on the island.

He even wound up marrying Shado during his fifth year on the island and it had been one heck of a huge celebration as well. Sure things hadn't been so easy at first for him and he had to learn the way of Shengcun from Yao Fei since life on the island wasn't always easy but he pushed on and survived. The Chinese man was essentially the village leader and everybody loved the man and his daughters. Shadow's medicinal knowledge also helped a great deal for the people too while Mei helped to educate the youngsters there. Though for whatever reason, Akio Yamashiro still didn't quite grasp a lot of what she thought but he had a smart mind in his own way and his antics always managed to get Oliver to smile. The Queen Scion honestly saw the younger man as a little brother but could get stumped as Hell when he did something nobody honestly expected him to pull off.

His parents had wound up on the island several years before he did after they had fled Japan due to some trouble they were experiencing and while this was the last place they had expected to wind up, they had truly come to love the place and its people. Learning that Anatoly used to be the leader of the Russian Mob had been a huge surprise to the Billionaire Castaway but neither he nor anyone else cared about that since the Russian had left that life for something different and had found his way here. The man was a genuinely good guy to know and was something of a jack of trades much to his own surprise at times. He, along with Shado and Maseo had taught Oliver how to speak Russian, Mandarin, and Japanese. Which the boy formerly known as Ollie Queen had cherished a lot and he had even gained some medicinal knowledge from Shado as well.

Yao Fei and Shado also helped turn Oliver into an archer as well and it was certainly a damn good skill to have on the island. Not to mention some fighting skills he'd been able to learn that made him more than a match for anyone looking to stab him in the back. Something that had come in damn handy when Anthony Ivo and later Baron Reiter had been around and raising some Hell. Two men Oliver had personally took out himself and if it hadn't of been for Shado, the archer likely would have lost himself to a dark pit. When he had initially learned that it would be five years before he could return home, Oliver had been initially crushed at that since it would mean a lot of people back home thinking he was dead but as time went on that changed as he grew to love the place and its people. Though there was always that part of him that longed to return home and make amends with the Lance family and be re-united with his mother and sister. He and Shado had had long talks about her coming with him but since the island was home for her, she had never been able to give him a definitive answer until her father and sister talked to her about it.

A talk that had proved fruitful with the promise of her returning with him to the main land when the time came. But they weren't foolish to believe their union wouldn't cause problems back in Starling but they would deal with that as it happened. Mei also got Oliver to learn more about Shakespeare after she learned he'd never learned any of his work properly. Something he hadn't liked at first but gradually came to like the man's work and she'd also get him hooked on poetry as well. A thing her sister would be thankful for as he'd wind up using it at times to be romantic when the mood struck him. And while he actually came to love having long shaggy hair and a beard for awhile, Shado managed to talk him into keeping it trimmed so he didn't look like a cave man out right. The suggestion of doing a Van Dyke look with all the facial hair had been instantly turned down as well by Oliver since he didn't think that was an appealing look.

The day it was finally time for the island's fresh batch of supplies to arrive, Oliver had been helping out a few of the older villagers with a few of their errands when Akio came up to him in a rush and out of breath. "Alright buddy, just calm down and breathe okay?" Said Oliver with amusement in his voice.

After getting his breath out, the young man was able to tell his older brother what was going on and the man's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that. Immediately he handed over the errand he was on and told Akio where to take it and ran off to a cliff he knew of that had a pretty good view of the ocean as fast as he could. Once there, he saw with his own eyes that the ship was really on its way there and he couldn't help but be happy as can be to see it! Though a slight sense of sadness was also to be felt since he was pretty much going to be leaving a place he had come to see as home and all its people as family. But he wouldn't stay gone forever however as visits would have to be done to see them. Especially where Yao Fei and Mei were concerned since Shado would be coming with him. "Mom… Thea… Raisa… See you all soon..." Came the whispered words as he stood there watching the ship make its way to the dock.

**Two Weeks Later**

" _In today's news that is honestly shocking to learn of, Oliver Queen, the son of Robert and Moira Queen has been brought home alive and well after being believed dead for the past five years since the sinking of the Queen's Gambit that also took the lives of the crew and Sara Lance. For some time it was believed Robert Queen had fallen the same fate until he managed to return home thanks to a fishing trawler. Oliver Queen was found on an island in the North China Sea known as Lian Yu when a supply ship that makes a visit every five years arrived with fresh supplies for the natives there on the island._ "

A scene is shown of him, Shado, and Akio on the ship that had brung the supplies to the island and it was clear to see that Oliver had a huge smile on his face at the sight of his home town while Shado was looking at him with a smile on her face. " _Its unknown at this time who the woman and the young man is with Mr. Queen save for the notion that they likely came from the island he was on for the past five years. But regardless, we here at Starling Media wish Mr. Queen many happy returns now that he's back home._ "

For quite a few people, there was a lot of reactions to this bit of news. From Tommy being happy as Hell that his best friend and brother in all but blood was alive and finally home but apparently not being bothered enough to tell him that though he could guess why since his family would be wanting some alone time with him. Though he was curious about the hottie and the kid who was with him and would get the answers to those questions once he got over there. To Laurel and Quentin Lance who were taking the news about his being alive but not Sara in different ways, though the lawyer was also having some very unkind thoughts towards the woman Ollie had brought home with him. She figured the girl and her son must have fallen for whatever he'd been trying to sell and would try to do what she could to keep them from getting hurt by the cheating jack ass.

Sara Lance, or Ta-er al-Safar as she was known now in the League of Assassins was feeling something close to joy at seeing her former lover alive and well and hoped that he would be able to handle the wrath of her family since they all likely believed his horn dog ways had gotten her killed. Even though the horn dog aspect had never even been a factor between her and him in the first place. The Canary was curious on who the woman and kid was but figured they were likely people Ollie had gotten pretty close too in the time he'd been gone. Shrugging off her thoughts, she went back to making her way towards the motel room she'd been staying at for a mission while giving a silent prayer that his return home would not met with much difficulty.

Malcolm Merlyn wasn't entirely happy that Robert's son was alive and well as it meant the Queen family would likely have more reason to be more united than ever with his return home. Which could mean trouble for him and his Undertaking since the other man had told him he and his family would not be taking part in Malcolm's plans in any way and if pushed on it, he would go to the authorities no matter the potential circumstances. The dark archer wisely let things be for the sake of their friendship but there would come a time when things would have to be his way as there could be little room for anything else. Though perhaps he could convince young Oliver to join his cause if he had leverage over him? Or a few hours alone with him would also work too. Either way, nothing would get in the man's way of ending the Glades entirely.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Boy, Tuesday and Wednesday were fun times let me tell you. 7 Am to 4 PM shifts that left me with little energy to write. But thankfully the 4 PM to 11 PM shift I had last night allowed me to get this one out. Hope you guys enjoyed this and I will be coming back to it at some point in the future. And yay for a few days of requested time off! With Akio in this story, I kinda decided to go in an Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World character) direction with him mostly for the comedic side of things. That and the strong lack of teenage Akio is something I wanted to cover a little. Anywho... R and R!**


	118. We're What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of drinking for Barry, Iris, and Caitlin results in something none of them are happy about!

**Disclaimer: This was an idea from Dante 101 and takes place in between seasons 1 and 2 of 'The Flash' and puts a whole different spin on things regarding at least Barry, Iris, and Caitlin.**

* * *

In the months after the losses of both Eddie Thawne and Ronnie Raymond, morale had been a bit on the low side for several members of Team Flash. Namely those members being Iris West, Caitlin Snow, and Barry 'The Flash' Allen. For Iris, it largely had to do with losing Eddie in the way she had when he shot himself in the heart to stop the Reverse Flash once and for all. Caitlin was dealing with the loss of Ronnie for a second time after he and Professor Stein had become FIRESTORM and gone up to help Barry stop the singularity, only for Ronnie to not return in the process and making the lovely doctor an unfortunate widow. Barry was just feeling a large amount of guilt for the deaths of Eddie and Ronnie and had pretty much closed himself off in the process. Learning that the imposter using Doctor Wells' face had left him STAR Labs had also been something of a punch to the gut as well but at least he would be able to use the place better than what that man had. If he ever did plan on using it for good anyway.

It wasn't until around the fourth month of Barry's self imposed exile from everyone that both Iris and Caitlin finally got fed up with the man and charged right into STAR Labs with the intention of getting past his issues and making him talk to them. Iris had also brung a few cases of beer for them to drown their sorrows in and thankfully Caitlin had come prepared as well as she'd made a new brew that could help Barry with his inabiltity to get drunk thanks to working at Mercury Labs. A conversation that had been interesting to say the least with Dr. McGee when she learned of what the girl was doing. But the older woman couldn't deny wanting to know what the results would be and let her proceed with the creation of it. Iris had been glad for it since it wouldn't have been as good if he couldn't get stupidly drunk as her and Caitlin.

Luckily enough, it worked, much to Barry's absolute surprise and the happiness of the girls. The concoction of Caitlin's also fed off the alcohol Barry dranked to help get him further drunk. The good doctor hoped she'd be able to remember things properly enough to give a report to Dr. McGee later on since the use of cameras had never entered any of their minds. And so, the three had a damn good time that wasn't contained in just the lab. Barry and Iris even got Caitlin to phone prank a few people amidst the chaotic drunken fun they were having that did include Karaoke at one point. Which had been an eye opener for Iris considering she never knew how well Barry could sing! Course it was a pity that she knew she likely wouldn't remember that too well come the next time they woke up and were experiencing hang overs!

Naturally it would be Barry who was the first to wake up the next day with his head pounding and causing him to groan cause of it.  _Ugh… I think I'm good on getting drunk for a few years…_

He wasn't entirely sure where he was at first thanks to the hangover and didn't have much time to think on it thanks to a low moan managing to catch his attention. Turning to where he heard it, he saw a lump underneath a cover and what looked to be brunette hair sticking out of it. Swallowing, he removed the cover to see who it was and was shocked to see Caitlin under it! Another moan erupted and he gulped nervously and turned to his other side to see an awakening Iris!  _Oh God, I hope what I'm thinking didn't happen last night!_ Barry tried not to panic but he was certainly coming close to that.

It was then that he felt coolness on his skin and looked down to see that he was shirtless, taking a chance on what might be underneath the rest of the cover, he raised it up and to his horror saw something he wasn't liking one bit! "Ugh… I am seriously not getting drunk like that again..." Moaned Iris as she sat up without realizing where she was and who was with her.

A nervous laugh could be heard next to her and she looked in the direction and to her immense surprise it was none other than Barry! "Uhh… Bear? Why are you in my bed? With me? And shirtless!?" Oh God, did they do what she thinks they might have done!?

"Umm… I'm not, I'm not the only one shirtless here..." Iris was suddenly filled with dread as she looked down and saw what he meant and was instantly out of the bed and Barry got an eye full of a full on nude Iris West!

Something she immensely realized herself and started to freak out over it. "Why is it so loud!?" Moaned Caitlin as she woke up and realized she wasn't exactly alone.

"Barry!? Iris!?" Why was Iris naked and Barry shirtless and in bed with her!?

"Now don't freak out, okay Caitlin? Just you know… Breathe in slowly." Tried Barry in the hope it would prevent her from potentially freaking out!

But that was not to be as she wound up pushing him out of the bed with a loud grunt that took the cover with him and made her realize she was as naked as the day she was born! "Oh no! No no no no no! Please tell me we did NOT do what I think we did!" Pleaded the good doctor while Iris was still freaking out.

Barry got up with the cover thankfully covering him up until Iris snatched it from him and then instantly regretted it after she got an eyefull of his butt while poor Caitlin got an eyeful of something else! Now Caitlin Snow wasn't one to really freak out all that much but this was a damn good reason to do it! The Speedster grabbed one of the pillows to cover himself up while the good Doctor grabbed what looked to be his shirt near the bed and put that on, something that thankfully covered her entirely. It'd also be Iris who realized something else about the situation they were in and it was thanks to a ray of light from a nearby window that had her looking down at her ring finger and gulping. "Umm… Oh Boy… Do either of you… Have rings on?" Asked the reporter nervously.

Confused, both of them looked down and sure enough Barry spotted one on his ring finger while Caitlin saw that a second wedding ring was right next to the one Ronnie had given her on their wedding day. All three then looked at one another for several seconds before a scream erupted from their mouths. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: And many thanks to Dante 101 for the idea, hope you and everyone else who read this will have enjoyed it! A follow up is likely to happen but I'm unlikely to have either girl be pregnant as that would just be cliché. Would have gotten this one out sooner tonight but uhh… Well, I blame Youtube. Anywho… R and R!**


	119. Oliver's Secret Life Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long kept secret of Oliver's is about to be learned of.

For years, one Oliver 'The Green Arrow' Queen, has been keeping a secret from pretty much everybody he knows aside from Amanda Waller, Sara Lance, and Felicity Smoak. Who made it a point to know every detail about a person's life no matter how well hidden a detail might be. Sara later learned when she wound up on the island after Oliver showed up on the Amazo. Felicity only knew because Oliver was aware of her feelings but didn't feel the same and had a quiet word with her that he was already with someone but keeping it tightly under wraps. Something she'd been skeptical about but respected his wishes of clearly wanting to be alone still. What is this secret you ask? Well… It started way back in 2006 during another of the off times between Oliver and his now very much ex Laurel Lance and he wound up meeting one Samantha Clayton during a party he and Tommy had gone too.

Surprisingly enough, Ollie and the girl had gotten along really well to the point that he had gone looking for more after sleeping with her. Something she'd been a little skeptical about considering she knew of his reptuation but he'd managed to over come that. As they spent more and more time together, Samantha would become a pretty positive influence on his life as Laurel became pretty resentful of whoever had stolen his attention from her since he had yet to get back with her.

She'd even accuse her sister of being the cause of it since she knew of Sara's interest in him and that had led to some issues between the two for a good while. Something Oliver had been forced to get involved in after Detective Lance had gone off on him over the whole thing. His intervention worked but the future lawyer was still highly unhappy with the fact he refused to get back together with her despite some solid reasoning he had for why they just weren't working. That and the remark he made about how he'd rather be with someone who actually has some self respect for herself instead of sticking with someone who she knew cheated and lied to her on more than one occasion. Sara hadn't been able to contain her laughter over that one either while Dinah and Quentin were pretty shocked he had even gone that far.

Tommy had been feeling pretty confused too over the whole thing as well since his best friend wasn't going after numerous girls anymore whenever the two of them went out. And any attempts to find out what was going on didn't exactly help either except for learning that his friend was just trying something different. Laurel later had the bright idea to try and sleep with Tommy in order to try and make Oliver jealous but the Merlyn Scion wound up turning her down since he wanted no part in that kind of drama and that it pretty much went against Bro Code. The changes brought about in him thanks to Samantha's doing made for some happy parents, though not so much when Oliver flat out told the two that he wanted to go on his own path since he was his own person. Which their pressures on him had been one of the reasons he'd been rebelling in the way he had for a long while. Moira for awhile didn't think much of his claim as she figured her son was just blowing steam to anger her and Robert.

Robert however was actually proud of his for taking a stance at last and declaring what he wanted in his own life. That had thankfully led to less issues between the father and son as well. Oliver and Samantha would face one of their first true tests when she wound up having to move to Central City to finish up college in 2007 after her mother wound up in a car accident and her father needed help during their trying time. She'd also learn about her pregnancy while in Central and Oliver had been pretty freaked out at first but would be over joyed about the news later after getting drunker then he'd been in some time in order to process the news. He'd later discretely set up an account with her name on it with two million inside so that she'd be okay while she was there. Though he had been seriously considering moving there so that he could be with her instead of just sneaking that way when he was able too.

A decision she was actually happy about but wanted him to speak with his parents first as she was getting tired of hiding their relationship and he was as well for that matter but was worried how they were going to react since they were going to do it at a time while she was pregnant. Oliver would get his chance to tell the news, but not in the way he ever thought he would during the days he, his father, and a crew man from the Gambit were drifting about in the ocean after the sinking of the Queen's Gambit. Sara had also snuck aboard as well since she thought it would be her chance to finally get Ollie to herself but had been in for a disappointment when he told her it wasn't going to happen. Something she'd finally later learn about after coming to Lian Yu. Robert had been surprised and happy, but sad at the same time over the news since he'd never get to see his grand child due to what he knew had to happen if his son was going to survive and right the wrongs he'd made over the years.

Samantha would be utterly crushed by the news that the man she loved had died out at sea but the reminder of the child in her womb kept her going. She'd even tell her parents about the baby and who the father was and while they were surprised they were thankfully supportive. Their support and the money Oliver had discretely gotten her and helped the mother to be out greatly as time went on. Though she often wondered if she should approach the remaining Queens and tell them about the relationship she and Oliver had and the baby that resulted but feared the potentially negative reactions that might result. So she stayed quiet and never made the approach. Samantha would give birth to a healthy baby boy she would name William and raised him to the best of her ability. She'd often find herself in tears at night about the fact her son would never get to know his father.

Oliver himself would often having moments of self hate for having come on the Gambit as he was missing the mother of his child and his family like never before. And while he had felt an attraction towards Shado like she did him, he never acted on it and she thankfully understood that after he explained why. Sadly this wouldn't prevent her death and he'd still get blamed by Slade for the whole thing thanks to the Mirakuru in him twisting his mind. It wouldn't be until the third year he was believed dead that he'd learn that Samantha had a son she named William and it was thanks to Waller after she threatened him in order to find out where the Yamashiros were. A threat that sadly worked when she used his sister and son against him. And had he the chance too, he would have gone to Central City, even if only to see them from a distance while he'd been in Starling but sadly never had the chance too since Waller refused to allow it to happen.

But when he finally returned home after five years away, he quickly hauled butt to Central as soon as he was able too and there had been quite the happy reunion between lovers and Samantha couldn't help the tears she had in her eyes when Oliver and William finally met for the first time. They'd endure a few close calls from the media, especially when the two got married in a private ceremony where only her parents and their son was witness too during the second year of his return home. The happily married couple would have a massive fight during the third year of his return after he came clean to her about his being the Arrow after not hearing from him for weeks and things would be somewhat messy between the two until he showed up on her doorstep claiming he was officially retired from that life. Something that had made her immensely happy over as well. Samantha and their son were both pretty gosh darned happy when he finally moved in as well.

But alas, that happiness pretty much ended six months later when Laurel and Thea showed up at their home in need of his help thanks to Felicity's tech skills. Barry had known of his being in the city but had kept quiet about it out of respect for the man since he knew Oliver was looking to have a quiet life after having dealt with Ra's Al Ghul. Oliver knew it was time then and there to tell the two about the life he'd been keeping secret from a lot of people. "Did I just hear that right? You're married and never told anyone!? Ollie, what the Hell!?" Asked Thea in annoyance as she would have liked to have been there thank you very much!

Laurel was likewise stunned by the whole thing and wondering if THIS is why he refused to get back with her years ago. "I had been planning to tell at some point. Its just the both of us were worried how things would be taken once it was out."

Thea could see that, especially had things been revealed when they were still in the spotlight prior to losing the family fortune courtesy of Isabel Rochev and Slade Wilson's vendettas. The younger sister idly wondered if Felicity knew but if she had she would have told them this! Or at least she hoped she would have! Laurel was also finding herself wondering not for the first time once again just who the kid was and hoping she was wrong since there was always still that part of her who wanted him back and thought that maybe his having to come back to Star City might cause issues between him and his wife. Something she had to mentally scold herself for even thinking of since he obviously looked quite happy. Especially after it had come to light about how it hadn't even been his idea over Sara coming on board the Gambit. "So Ollie, who's this?"

The lawyer pointed a finger at one of the pictures taken of a boy who looked to be around 8 or 9 at the latest and was witness to seeing her ex have one heck of a proud smile on his face soon afterwards! But any replies to her question would be interrupted when the young boy himself soon appeared. "Hey dad! Its time to save the city again with the Flash!" He called out happily with two figurines as he came into the living room.

Thea and Laurel's eyebrows raised up in surprise while the vigilante lawyer's gut sinked a bit as a part of her realized nothing was ever gonna happen again between her and Ollie. William quickly saw however that they weren't alone. "Oh, sorry dad, I didn't know we had company."

"Its alright buddy, besides I want you to meet a couple of very important people."

He pointed towards his sister and Laurel to show what he means and got a nod from his son. Thea was the first to approach and got eye level with him. "Hey there little guy, I'm your aunt Thea." She told him with a smile that only widened as his eyes widened in complete surprise.

"No way!"

"Yeah way! I'm your lunk headed father's little sister after all."

"Whoa."

Thea opened up her arms and was rewarded quite nicely with a hug after that! And oh boy did she plan on spoiling him big time as she had a lot of missed time to catch up on! Though she would certainly grill her brother about this big secret when she got him alone next time. Thea hoped however that their needing Ollie back in Star City wouldn't cause problems for the family. "So what's your name?" Asked Laurel and surprising herself in the process.

Looking over his newly discovered aunt's shoulder, he wondered if the other lady was an aunt of his too and quickly told her his name. Both Thea and Laurel couldn't help the smirks they got since they wondered if that was somehow related to William Tell. Something Oliver had rolled his eyes over good naturedly when Samantha told him awhile back that she had named their son after the man due to her love for all things archery. "Are you my aunt too?"

Laurel came to him and got eye level with the young boy as well with that smile still on her face. She may not ever get her chance at being the mother of Ollie's child but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being an honorary aunt to William if allowed. "Well I'm not related to your dad but I can be if you want."

The hug she got told her all she needed to know while the other three watched on with smiles on their faces. In the end, while she wasn't happy about it, Samantha accepted the fact that his friends and sister needed him back in Star for the problem they were dealing with. But chose for her and William to stay in Central where it was no doubt safer since things were looking so grim. Something Oliver thought was honestly a good idea as well. William hadn't been too happy but did have the promise of his dad to try and get back to them as soon as he was able too. Little did any of them know however that it'd be a good while until the threat of the Ghosts and who led them would be dealt with for good.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Glad I got to write this one out and hope those of you read it enjoyed it!**


	120. Paging Dr. Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know of Tommy Merlyn the Playboy, but what about Tommy Merlyn the Doctor?

**Disclaimer: I completely blame Tumblr for inspiring this.**

* * *

A little known secret about Tommy Merlyn is that early on in life the idea of becoming a doctor had gained some massive appeal for him after a doctor had helped him out of a tough situation involving a car accident he'd gotten into thanks to a dog and some ice when he was thirteen and saved the life of his drver in the process. After that, he talked the man into becoming a protege of his so that he could learn from him and never telling anyone else about it as he didn't quite think anyone would really take him seriously over it. Among those being his father Malcolm Merlyn. His teacher would also become something of a father to Tommy as well much like Robert Queen had become to him over the years. Though the man and Tommy never quite discussed it as it was more of an unspoken thing between the two of them. His occasional lack of interest in partying and sleeping around with girls would confuse his best friend Oliver 'Ollie' Queen at times but he never bothered him much on it. By the time college rolled around, Tommy had gotten a pretty good idea of where he wanted to go to better learn the way of the doctor life.

His decision took him to the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine in Baltimore, Maryland as it was one of the best schools to attend for him. While he studied hard, his best friend Ollie never did take the college life seriously and had even nearly gotten him into trouble a time or two that led to a serious talk about what Tommy wanted to do in life. Ollie had been baffled by it as he never knew but thankfully got what his best friend and brother in all but blood was looking to do with his life and promised to keep it to himself. Unfortunately however, during the third year of his time at the University, Tommy's father found out what he was doing and as he feared, the man had definitely not been impressed with it as he felt he should be learning about business and the like and promptly cut him off from any access to the Merlyn accounts until he came to his senses. That had forced him to get two jobs to make ends meet and it had taught him a lot and made him more stubborn than ever to prove his dad wrong about his views.

The friends he made in his classes also helped him out considerably as well with the living situation too. And when Robert Queen eventually found out thanks to Oliver and offered his second son some financial help, Tommy thanked him but turned the offer down in the end. Robert had been surprised but proud of the young man for wanting to go that route. Tragedy would strike in 2007 however when Robert Queen, Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and the crew of the Queen's Gambit died in the North China Sea. Tommy would make the decision to transfer to a medical school back in Starling so that he could be there for Moira and Thea, along with Laurel while he studied. They along with his mentor would be in attendance when he graduated as one of the medical students at the top of their class. His mentor, who Moira was surprised to learn was none other then the doctor the Queen family saw for nearly anything known as Dr. Lamb would help him get a position at Starling General to gain more knowledge in the medical field via real situations.

2009 would see the good Dr. Merlyn going to Hong Kong using Queen funds since Malcolm still refused to give him back access, but ultimately the trip would turn out to be a bust thanks to his kidnapping by those looking to lure unsuspecting people into their trap. 2010 would see Tommy taking over the clinic his mother used to run thanks to help from Moira Queen and Walter Steele. Needless to say Malcolm had been absolutely furious about it but could do nothing in the end as Tommy now effectively owned half of it while Walter owned the other half. Tommy would surprise everyone by effectively making the clinic a no pay zone for residents of the Glades so that they could be able to get the help they needed without having to pay a lot. Moira would even set up an account that the clinic could use to stay open that only Tommy would have access too.

Tommy's more mature path would help to keep Thea from going down the destructive path she was starting to go in as he knew Oliver would have wanted him to do. Laurel would also come to slowly fall for the good doctor as well due to how he had been there for her when she needed someone. Something he'd been a little worried about considering her past with his best friend despite his own feelings for until both Laurel and Thea talked with him about the situation. 2012 would prove to be an interesting year when the long thought to be dead Oliver Queen returned home alive and well to some extent. There would be many ups and downs after Oliver's return and Tommy would wind up even becoming the team's doctor as well once Oliver finally got him to give him a chance to talk about his vigilante activities.

The doctor would wind up learning of his best friend's activities when Diggle approached him after Oliver had gotten shot. "What!? Why isn't he at the hospital!?" He demanded to know but the bodyguard said he didn't want to have to ask questions he couldn't answer, something that confused Tommy greatly.

"We've done what we can for him, but its clear a second opinion is needed just in case." Diggle informed him as they drove to the Foundry and knowing that once Oliver woke up he would definitely NOT be happy about the other man knowing his secret.

Despite it having been his idea to begin with, Diggle could only hope and pray that going with it wouldn't turn out to be a bad thing. Once arriving at the Foundry, a place Tommy knew Ollie was intending to turn into a nightclub, the good doctor grew even more confused over the situation until they got to the basement where things would forever change for him. Plus the sight of a blonde girl setting up computer equipment had only added to the confusion due to how bizarre the whole damn thing was. Seeing the equipment the vigilante known as the Hood used shocked the Hell out of Tommy as he realized just who exactly the Hood was. "Jesus Christ, Ollie..." He muttered as he got to work in ensuring his best friend would survive the night and intending to have one HELL of a conversation with the man once he woke up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Writing about Tommy was actually kind of a nice thing to try and do. I plan to re-visit this soon in a future update at some point. R and R!**


	121. The Not So Stabbed Agent Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Agent McCall DOESN'T get stabbed by the Oni.

**Disclaimer: This takes place during season 3's 'Silverfinger' at the McCall home.**

* * *

"Dad, no! Wait, dad!" Called out Scott McCall as his dad started to walk towards the black clad swordsman.

The Agent didn't know who the Hell this person was or how he even managed get inside, but they weren't about to be inside for much longer! And just as he was about to speak, the door came flying open, making for another of the intruders who had somehow gotten behind him to get into a position that would allow for either a defense or an offense. The cause of the door opening soon came in and for Rafael McCall, the sight of a monstrous looking man was quite alarming! "Ok, just what the Hell is go-" Rafael soon found himself cut off when his ex-wife pulled him out of the way of an oncoming attack by the first intruder who much like the other had pulled out a sword from nowhere!

And just when he thought it couldn't get any more alarming, his own son somehow gained a monstrous look of his own! But this time with red eyes instead of blue eyes! Rafael tried to move but Melissa kept him from doing so and even gave him a warning look when he looked her way. His attention was soon brought back to the monstrous man who let out a monstrous roar, followed by his own son doing one as well! He was forced to watch from his spot as his son and the man did their best in a small amount of room to avoid being cut by the black clad men's swords. "Mom! The ash!"

"Ash!? What does ash have to do with anything!?" Demanded to know the father and agent.

"Just stay here alright?" Spoke Melissa as she moved away from him despite his protests as she also started to mess about with her bag.

His attention was soon brought to the frightened Yukimura girl who somehow had another of the black clad men suddenly appear behind her. Making the girl look back at the figure in fear and just as McCall was about to fire his gun at the figure, the breaking of glass could be heard and bringing about the arrival of two more figures, which were the twins from what he could tell in the dark and both let out growls as their eyes glowed blue and fangs could be seen from their mouths. Rafael was forced to watch as his son and the three men fought the black clad swordsmen while ensuring the Yukimura girl was okay. And as they managed to push back the figures and breaking more of the house, making the man wince, he heard his son speak up. "Mom! Now! Do it now!" Ordered the teenager after throwing one of the figures out a window.

Melissa quickly did as told and she followed the first monstrous figure as he pushed the black clad figure out the front door and she threw down a glass jar at the entrance and to Rafael's confusion, whatever was inside somehow formed a perfect line despite the fact it shouldn't be possible! His attention however was soon brought to the black clad figure as it stepped up to the entrance and just stood there. "Ok, can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on here!? Like right now!?"

As seriously, answers were needed damnit! But to his annoyance however, no one answered him as one of the twins stood by the entrance as the Yukimura girl came up to it and raised a hand and with a burst of light, had it somehow rejected. "That's it, I'm calling in back up."

"No, don't! That would just get them hurt." Spoke up Scott firmly as he grabbed his father's hand to keep him from calling anyone.

Rafael frowned at him for that and his frown soon turned into a glare when his own damned son snatched his phone from him faster then he could blink! And then proceeded to crush the damned thing like it was nothing! The monstrous figure from before who looked more human now came up to the two with a curious expression on his face. "All of these boards are Ashwood?"

"Uhh yeah, it was Deaton's idea. And where the Hell did you come from!?"

"I've been following you." Admitted the figure easily enough.

"For how long!?"

"All day." McCall had to wonder how that was possible as surely with his training he would have seen the man at some point!

He watched as the man walked off while Scott shook his head over it all. Sensing an opportunity, Rafael stepped up to his son. "Now Scott, I have no idea what is going on here but I think it is best we had help here ASAP before those men get back in here and attack us!"

Scott turned towards him and was silent for a moment as his son looked at him. "And I told you that would only get them hurt. Now I know you're used to only listening to yourself but try and hear out others for once alright? We know what we're doing and all we have to do is wait til the Sun comes up and then they'll be gone."

"And what if they get in before then!?"

"They won't, the Ashwood won't let them." Answered his son firmly while the older McCall tried to wrap his head around that!

"What the Hell are you talking about!? How can this… This 'Ashwood' keep them out!?"

"I could explain but something tells me you wouldn't believe me."

Rafael fixed Scott a glare for what he assumed was his son mouthing off and was about to retort when he heard one of the twins confronting the Yukimura girl while the other twin tried to get him to stop. The former monstrous figure soon informed the trio that the girl is something called a Kitsune. Making for the Yukimura girl to look a bit shocked as apparently she had no idea of that! "And a Kitsune is what?" Asked the Agent in annoyance.

"A Fox dad."

"Well, she doesn't look like a Fox to me!"

"Kitsunes are often born with a human appearance and later in life can gain a Foxlike form." Informed the figure who had first shown up at the house.

Rafael gave him a skeptical look as he had trouble believing what sounded like pure Sci-Fi/Fantasy bull! "And just who the Hell are you anyway!?

"Derek Hale. And that's Aiden and Ethan, no relation." Pointed out the newly named Derek as he pointed at the two boys while naming them.

Scott then took a worried Kira elsewhere in the house for a little privacy to talk, which was too damned bad in the Agent's opinion as he was going to hear what was said! Even if the others in the house didn't like it one bit but he didn't give a damn. Scott seemed adamant she wasn't one of the 'bad guys' as he'd seen them to know for a certainty she wasn't. Making the Agent wonder just what the Hell his son had been up too!  _Questions upon more questions and the answers I still have yet to have._

His attention was soon drawn away from his and the Yukimura girl's 'private' talk when Hale and the twins started to talk, culminating in his final question of whether or not they were willing to die for Scott. Making Rafael think that was a bit too damned far!  _And what's this about a Pack? Some sort of gang!?_

Rumbling soon started in the house, making the man wonder if an Earthquake was happening until he realized it was one of the black clad men hitting the open air where the strange barrier that shouldn't exist was at with the hilt of its sword. "What's it doing?" Asked the Agent as he came up to one of the twins with Scott not far behind.

"Testing for weaknesses."

_Well that doesn't sound good._

And he would be proven right as the others joined its comrade in hitting the barriers surrounding the house. Causing things to fall and shatter on the ground. Then, he and the others watched as two of the figures at the door pointed their swords at the barrier and kept at it until a weakpoint was found and one put their hand right through it! "Guys..." Began one of the twins a bit nervously.

"We have a problem." Yeah, no kidding!

A really big problem indeed as the two figures began to make more and more progress through the barrier. Scott's phone then rang, spooking everyone present as he answered and started to immediately press to see if there was answers of some kind. Even speaking a word of some kind at one point, that of a 'Nogitsune', whatever the Hell that was. "I just… Just tell me what else." Requested Scott after ignoring whatever was apparently asked of him from the other side.

At least that's the best Rafael could come up with at any rate. After he was told whatever else, his son hung up his phone and then was approached by the Yukimura girl. "I'm right aren't I? Their looking for me." Asked the girl nervously and fearfully.

Scott it seemed was of a different opinion. "Their looking for a dark spirit." Informed his son to the worried girl.

"And I know its not you." Added the boy adamantly seconds later.

"Scott, you're gonna have to do something!" Spoke up Hale as he tensed up.

"Why the Hell does he need to do anything!? He's only a teenager for Christ's sake!"

"He's the Alpha."

"Which means its up to him to do something because of that."

Rafael glared at the twins cause what they had said hadn't made much in the way of sense to him. Nothing more could be said however as the black clad figure that had his hand in the barrier had somehow finally broken it and began to step through. Making for the twins, Hale, Kira, Melissa, and Rafael himself to prepare themselves for anything.

But then Scott spoke up. "Don't do anything."

His words had several there looking at him until one of the twins asked if he's serious. Something a certain Agent was about to say no too as two of the black clad figures approached them slowly until his boy spoke again. "I said don't do anything."

"You can't be serious!" Proclaimed the Agent incredulously.

But his words were paid no mind as Scott turned back to the girl and brought out his hand to her. Something she hesitantly took hold of. "Do you trust me?"

A nod was his answer and then together, the two stepped forward as one towards the two black clad figures while Rafael told them to get the Hell away while Melissa tried her best to keep him back. "Mel, you can't, you can't be seriously letting him do this!?"

"I am because I trust our son to know what he's doing."

"Trust!? He's only a teenager for God's sake!"

Any further arguments were cut off as the two figures brought forth their hands behind Scott and Kira's ears, making the two bring their heads backwards a bit as they were brought to their knees. Derek looked to Melissa as this happened and told her to keep Rafael back much to the man's pure annoyance. Derek then kept one of the twins from stepping forward as he grabbed his shirt while the kids' hands broke contact as the two figures leaned down as their eyes somehow glowed like a Firefly like glow. "Scott!" Called out the worried father and receiving no answer for it.

Soon, it was all over as the two figures pulled their hands away and causing some kind of sound to happen as they did so. Allowing for the two kids to fall down to the floor and looking at one another as they did so. The two figures then backed away and vanished like they had never been there before. The group was soon upon the kids as Scott reached over to feel behind his ear and what Rafael saw confused and angered him as somehow his boy had been branded! Derek and Melissa helped the two up while the twins rushed away and soon returned with covers to help warm the two shivering teenagers. "Can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on now!? Such as why those… Those whatever they are marked you and her!?"

Looking up at his father and staring him right in the eyes, Scott gave him an answer. "It means we're ok."

"What do you mean it means 'you're ok'!?"

A sigh of annoyance escaped his son after that. "It means that neither of us are possessed by the Nogitsune. A dark spirit." He then looked towards Kira and nudged her a little with a smile on his lips.

"See? Told'ja you weren't the bad guy."

Kira gave him an appreciative smile as she leaned into him, not caring if his father and everyone else was watching. "I'm seriously relieved by that."

She felt him wrap an arm around her and it made her even more appreciative of him. Unfortunately the mood was ruined thanks to Scott's dad when he started to ask more and more questions that Scott adamantly ignored in favor of wanting to know where Stiles was and then being informed by his mother that he's at the hospital sleeping off something she gave him that he was in serious need of. "Right, I need to talk with him about all this. Kira, you wanna come or go home?"

"Well, I don't quite think our date's over just yet." She told him a bit teasingly while surprising herself in the process over it and making him grin at her in surprise.

"You can talk with him later Scott! I need answers right now damnit!"

"Derek and mom can tell you." Replied the young man shortly and before he could be stopped, he and Kira were gone from the house and making the man sigh in aggravation.

He then looked towards the two a bit expectantly and getting a snort from the Hale in return. "Alright Raf, just… Sit down and I'll try and explain everything ok? But a few examples WILL be needed." Informed the nurse and mother towards the other three who only nodded even if they didn't quite like it.

But hey, they weren't about to argue against the woman who birthed a True Alpha! Reluctantly, Rafael did as told and his questions soon began to get answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh, glad to have gotten this one taken care of! Probably will be a second part at some point but I do hope you all enjoyed!**


	122. Derek VS. Kate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's not quite all that willing to let Kate inside his Loft!

**Disclaimer: This features a more humorous version of Derek and Kate's reunion in chapter 5 of my story 'Altered Life' and was awesomely inspired by my good friend TweakerWolf!**

* * *

When Derek Hale had first heard the knocks on his door, he was a little surprised since everybody he knew usually just came right on in. Something that sometimes annoyed him but as Cora pointed out that it wasn't like he ever had any kind of special company over! Which always left him in a funk after she had made that remark. Never helped any if his mom happened to hear that and started talking about setting him up with Satomi Ito's Beta Carrie Hudson. Something he always put his foot down on as her blondeness reminded him a little too much of another blonde for his liking! And as he neared the door, he took a sniff to see who it might be on the otherside and it made his eyes widen in surprise as he knew that scent anywhere! He stood there in shock until more knocking on the door knocked Derek out of his stupor. "Derek!? Are you in there!?"

He quickly made the decision that he was in fact, not home! And even told her so in what he thought sounded like an older woman speaking in Spanish. "Aww damn, really!?"

"Si Senorita, Senor Hale off visiting his mother."

"Oh really? Like right now?"

"Si Senorita."

"Huh, that's… That's awfully funny cause I just came from the Hales and Momma Tal just told me her baby boy's at home. Even hugged me and said she was grateful I'm back again as she was quite worried about her broody son!"

_Damnit mom! How could you!?_

As seriously, was it too hard to be loyal to your second born!? This woman broke his yong teenaged heart for crying out loud!  _Wonder if Uncle Doug's lawyer skills can help build a case against that woman who calls herself my mother._  Wondered the man grumpily.

"Well I'm sorry to say miss, but Senor Hale is no here." Informed the man and wincing when he realized he'd used his actual voice!

Kate smiled widely on the otherside. "Is that so? I can't imagine that sweet… Hunky… Adonis letting some man be here with his maid all alone."

Eyes went wide over the description she'd given him and he heavily considered sliding the door open until he stopped himself.  _NO! Its what the She-Devil wants! Must be strong!_

"Oh, Senor Hale okay with it Senorita. I am Miguel, husband to Rosalinda the maid."

Derek then had to quietly mouth the word 'Miguel' to himself as he wasn't quite sure where that even came from to begin with! A chuckle could be heard from the otherside. "Oh ho ho… Derek… Baby? Just let me in. Please!? I've really missed you!"

"Derek can't come to the door right now, please try again later."

"And why can't Derek can't come to the door right now?"

"Cause… Derek is underneath his bed. Brooding and praying he'll be left alone by the blonde who broke his teenaged heart into thousands of tiny itty bitty little pieces."

Chuckles were heard after that even if Kate was shaking her head and rolling her eyes in exasperation over how ridiculous the man was being. "Aww, but now I can make it up to you sweetheart! I mean… Don't you want that? It could be lots of fun! And besides… Don't you want someone like me under that bed with you? Or well,  _JUST_  me actually under it? We could have soooo much fun!"

Derek swallowed nervously as he grabbed the hand that was moving of its own free will towards the door handle to slide it open and fought with it to keep it from doing the very bad thing! "I… I hate fun. I uhh… I like sewing stuff, in the dark. Cause its not fun."

_He is so ridiculous and yet I find it freakin' adorable!_

God help her with this man! Kate then let out a defeated sigh that she knew he could hear. "Aww… Well if you really want me too. I'll leave. But I'll be leaving with a broken heart sweetie."

"I'm… I'm sure you'll be just… Fine. Yeah, just fine. Might be able to find a new guy to make it all better at a bar. Or one of those Hunters your brother has." Responded Derek as he tried to force himself away from the door!

_Move away from the door! Not towards it! Damnit body!_

Kate let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes again. "Okay babe, I'll try again later okay?"

"Senor Hale no be here later. He with Senorita Hale for rest of today." Responded the older sounding woman again.

"Right, I gotcha." Kate replied with a grin and walked off with a plan in mind as Momma Tal had told her that Derek would probably be somewhat difficult!

_Hah, try A LOT of difficult. But I can handle that._

Once Derek heard the fading footsteps of one Kate Argent, he let out a happy cheer as he fist pumped the air. He then walked over to his stereo, opened the cd tray, and looked at the cd inside it. "You my old friend… Are the only one who truly cares for me." Muttered the man as he pushed the tray inside and soon the music of Barney the Purple Dinosaur could be heard.

Making for the lone man to close his eyes as the beautiful music washed over his soul. So lost would Derek become in the music of Barney that he would fail to notice Kate's return with some very handy equipment that she quickly put to use! Equipment that would freeze the door so well that it easily allowed her to do one thing. And when she did it, Derek would turn to the sound of the noise with a look of horror on his face. And the sight of a widely grinning Kate Argent sticking half her body through his ruined door terrified him greatly! "Hiya Der! Its Kaaaaaate!" Greeted the woman cheerfully.

Derek did the only thing he could do in a situation like this. He screamed like he was a highly terrified 11 year old girl much to the vast amusement of a grinning Kate.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, that was fun to write and I hope it got folks laughing! Til next time!**


	123. Live From The Warehouse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Beacon Hills gets quite the wild show thanks to a nosy individual!

**Disclaimer: Here we go with another fun little chapter boys and girls! Takes place in the season 2 finale of 'Teen Wolf' during the big final battle.**

* * *

Larry Gibbons was a nosy sort of guy and didn't care if it made people mad or not. And tonight was probably gonna be the most revealing thing he ever did thanks to a few of his mini cameras that were hard as Hell to see but capable of recording a lot despite their small size. His attention had been grabbed by a couple of teenaged boys carrying a black body bag thanks to one of his cameras he had floating about the town. The conversation with some older guy made ol' Larry get seriously interested and decided to add three more cameras to the lone one to see what would happen next. He hit the button to start a live broadcast feed once they got to some warehouse as he had a feeling things were about to get real interesting. A handy thing about his live broadcasts is the fact they pretty much took over all the channels, pretty much forcing everyone to watch what he was showing them. Something he loved the Hell out of as he knew it annoyed the crap out of people.

_Gotta love the fact I'm hard to find!_

Quite a lot of people groaned in annoyance before realizing just who they were seeing and wondering what the heck was going on. Melissa was even told by one of her co-workers that her own son was on tv and she quickly started to watch the nearest one as she was wanting to know why the Hell he was on there when he's supposed to be doing something about Jackson! She tuned in just as that man Derek Hale showed up in a rather interesting way and pulling off a flip to end his entrance. Chris Argent could be heard talking after that. "I'm here for Jackson, not you."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting."

Derek then looked at the small group and told them to get someone, this Jackson possibly inside. Everyone watched as they soon went inside the building and a black body bag was placed on the floor. "Where are they?" Asked Scott curiously and making many, including Melissa wonder who her son was talking about.

Derek could be seen giving him a questioning look and Scott mentioned the names 'Lydia' and 'Peter'. And as one of the last surviving Hales stepped over the black body bag, Scott statted to talk again as the man unzipped it and making for quite a few to gasp as they knew who it was! The Whittemores in particular were not happy these people had their son with them! The young man was cut off by by Hale as he exploded on him. "Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

Argent could be seen shaking his head in denial as the Whittemores wondered just who this damned Gerard was that the Hale boy was talking about! "No, no. He wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

If Jackson's father was angry before, he was definitely livid as he heard his own boy being described as a rabid dog while his wife cried over what was going on. An old man then showed up, leaving for Scott to look quite shocked at his appearance as the old man talked about how anything that dangerous was better off dead. Everyone then watched in stunned shock as Hale went to strike down at Jackson Whittemore's body when he was suddenly stopped by the apparently not so dead teenager. One who looked a bit… Odd all things considered. They all watched as Jackson single handedly lifted Hale into the air as he stood out of the body bag as those there watched in surprise before Hale was ultimately thrown a good distance away. "Mel, what the Hell is your son into!?" Wondered a co-worker in morbid fascination.

No answer was given by the woman as all her attention was focused on the screen in front of her. She watched as her son swallowed as he looked on a bit nervously as he looked towards the old man known as Gerard. "Well done to the last, Scott." Began the old man with what sounded like pride in his voice, making Melissa glare hotly at the old bastard.

As Gerard started walking forward, he began to speak again. "Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." The old man's voice sounded smug as Hell and more then one person wanted to hit him for it.

The Sheriff could be heard yelling for his Deputies to start trying to find out where this whole thing was going on at as it had to be stopped immediately! His attention was soon grabbed by the screen again when an arrow could be heard flying through the air, and landing right near Isaac Lahey's shoulder who soon fell down with a pained expression on his face. "Seriously, who the Hell uses arrows on people!?" Exclaimed Finstock as he watched the whole thing.

Scott could be heard yelling out 'Allison!?' before rushing over to the downed boy and helping him up and taking him elsewhere. With Argent watching on before turning his attention to Jackson as the odd looking boy started to advance on him, making the man shoot at him and causing Mrs. Whittemore to scream out in hysterics as her husband swore up a storm. A loud shriek escaped the shot boy before takng off with Argent firing at him and somehow sprouting a tail of all things! "Jeez girl!" Exclaimed the same co-worker from before as holy crap!

A Godzilla like roar came from what used to be Jackson Whittemore as his appearance had somehow changed completely into something monstrous as Argent quickly loaded his gun again. Only to get it taken away from him thanks to the tail the creature had on him. "Talk about being handy." Murmured one of the Drag Queens Stiles had met at the Jungle with a naughty grin on his lips and making several of his fellow Drag Queens agree heartily.

They watched as Argent took off before pulling out a knife, only to get rammed into by the Jackson creature. Hale then made his surprise return with his own somewhat monstrous look and letting loose with a monstrous growl that made quite a few want to pee on themselves! The cameras then turned around to reveal Scott and Isaac looking a bit monstrous themselves as they looked ready to join the fight! Both of their eyes looking golden while Hale's looked red. Making many a watcher wonder what all that meant. Melissa could be seen biting on her nails as she nervously watched her only son begin to put his life on the line. Hale could be heard growling again as he and the two boys started to fight the creature once known as Jackson. And it was apparent that as good as they were giving where the poor teenager was concerned, they were still having trouble as he as giving back just as good.

Hale was struck in the mid-section and the blow took him down for a bit and as Lahey stood up to re-join the fight, he soon found himself getting attacked by a black haired girl! "Damn, that girl is a whacko!" Muttered a friend of Lydia's.

Harley, a good friend of Scott and Stiles was starting to feel like she had the answers to her questions, even if she didn't have them fully explained just yet. Questions in relation to their weird behavior for the past few months and she swore she was gonna give those two a piece of her mind as soon as she could! The girl started towards the downed Hale until Scott showed up and yelled out her name. She was then grabbed by poor teenager trapped in a monstrous form and let out a choked gasp. "Not yet sweetheart." Called out the old man as if a girl being held by a monster was a normal thing.

"What are you doing!?" Asked the girl fearfully, her question being something that was pretty much on everybody's minds!

"He's doing what he came here to do." Answered Scott surprisingly enough after the old man looked his way.

Another of Melissa's co-workers could be seen coming her way and quickly let her know her ex-husband had called and the man had leet her know that Rafael had been told she was busy helping out in a surgery. "Thanks Thomas, I really didn't want to deal with him right now." Said the mother with a grateful smile on her face as the man nodded with a smile of his own.

"Then you know." Spoke up the old man as he looked towards Scott.

"What's he talking about?"

The old man looked at the girl before looking back at Scott. "It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it? When I threatened your mother?"

Melissa could be seen flinching over that as she had no idea the old bastard had done that to her boy! The Sheriff could be heard swearing up a storm once he heard all that. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn't you?"

Isaac spoke up then. "He's dying." Stated the boy and the old man confirmed it. "Unfortunately… Science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the Supernatural does."

The old man looked around at the small crowd as Allison made a noise when Jackson moved her a bit. "You monster." Voiced Chris Argent angrily, a sentiment many could agree with, even if they thought he was nuts for thinking the 'Supernatural' could cure him of his cancer.

"Not yet." Replied the old man with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing!?"

"You'll kill her too!?"

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!"

His declaration made people even more angrier as ol' Larry whooped in excitement as this was seriously better then daytime Soap Operas! Chris himself gave his apparent father an angry and disgusted look after hearing something that should never come from one's own parent. Gerard then looked towards Scott and said his name with an expectant, but eager look on his face. Scott himself was a bit apprehensive as he looked from the old man to the downed figure of Derek Hale who was looking back at him. The monstrous like features of the boy faded away somehow to reveal his more human appearance. The young man looked around at the small group before slowly walking towards Hale as Argent followed along closely. And once he was at Hale, he knelt down and brought the man up after grabbing onto the back of his neck. "Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Tried Derek as Scott held on to him.

"That's true, but I think he already knows that. Don't you, Scott?" Began the old man with a pleased smile and a smug tone.

"He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together."

The fact the old man had played on the kid's feelings for the dark haired girl disgusted some as that was just below the belt. Some even groaned that the whole thing had a lot to do with a girl! "You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't noticed yet, there's just no competing with young love!"

"Dude, McCall needs to choose his girlfriends better." Muttered the bane of Coach Bobby Finstock's existence, the one and only Greenburg.

Derek pleaded for Scott not to do it as the old man came towards them after taking off his jacket but all Scott would say is that he had too. Everyone watched as the old manipulative man brought out his arm and put it in Hale's fangy mouth, making for Allison to look away from the scene. Soon, the old man let out a pained yell as he was bitten and once it was done, Scott dropped Hale as the old man looked at his bitten arm and laughed victoriously. Making for everyone else to look at him as he stepped back and let out a few pained breathes as he enjoyed the fruits of his actions and put his arm up into the air. And as he did so, seconds later things started to take an odd turn as a strange black substance started to come out of the bite wound. "What?" Came the confused but curious question from Gerard.

He then looked at his arm and noticed the black substance coming out of his arm. "What is this? What did you do?"

There was a hint of danger to the old man's tone as he looked at Scott, who looked down at Hale and started to speak. "Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had one too." Finished the young man as he looked towards Gerard.

Who soon dropped his jacket and pulled out something silver looking and inside of it was blueish/white pills. Pills that he soon dropped as he muttered out a denial. "Mel, did your boy just… Somehow poison him!?" Questioned Geyer incredulously.

"Yeah, I think, I think he did." Came the surprised response from the nurse and mother.

Gerard soon angrily crushed the switched out pills in his bare hand as he spoke aloud in an angered voice. "Mountain Ash!"

He then fell to his knees as the black substance started to come out of his eyes and nose, horrifying quite a few in the process and making for the Sheriff to ask if anyone had found anything just yet. Even Scott himself looked shocked and a bit horrified as the old man started to shake a bit as the stuff continued to come out of him. And then disgustingly started to vomit the black substance and making for some green faces in the process. Rafael was a bit appalled by what his own son had just done! And he could only hope his boy would be able to deal with the repercussions on a mental and emotional level. Gerard then fell down as he could no longer stay up on his knees, weakened by what had just happened to him. Derek, from his spot on the ground looked up at Scott and asked why didn't he tell him. Making for Scott to look down at him.

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine."

And before more could be said about while Melissa wasn't sure if she should be proud of her son or not. The manipulative old bastard started to stir as he forced himself up some as he spat out the black substance. "That man should NOT be able to move. Hell, he shouldn't even be alive after that." Declared Geyer in a voice of absolute certainty.

"Kill them… KILL THEM ALL!" Roared out the old man before seemingly dropping dead for good this time.

Jackson was then seen letting go of Allison in what might have been shock, allowing for the girl to elbow him in the face. Thankfully it allowed her to get free, and just in time too as a blue jeep crashed through a wall! "Oh, of course Stiles would be involved!" Groused the Sheriff unhappily!

The Jeep ran right into the monstrous form of Jackson, earning a pained shriek from it as a bald boy could be seen slowly opening his eyes. "Did I get him!?"

He'd get his answer soon enough when the creature made his appearance. "Whoa!" Screamed the bald boy and him and the Redheaded girl with him quickly got out of the Jeep for their own safety.

Though it was apparent the Redhead had other ideas much to the despair of Natalie Martin! "Jackson! Jackson!" Cried out the girl as she stared at the boy turned monster.

A yell from the bald boy was heard but he was stopped by Scott as the now named Lydia brought out a key as the thing went to strike out at her. The key seemed to grab its attention surprisingly enough and somehow, it seemed to have an effect on him as Jackson began to look normal again much to the relief of Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore. Taking the key from the crying girl, the boy started to blink and then backed away and raised his arms a little. Hale and another man that Melissa recognized instantly as the man she'd been on a date some time ago came forward and stuck their claws into the young man's front and back. Shocking and horrifying many in the process and making for Mr. Whittemore to firmly declare he would see them in prison for life! Gasps of air could be heard coming from the boy as he was raised into the air. Moments later he was let go and Lydia rushed to him.

And held on to him as he dropped down to the floor as Derek Hale seemingly looked to be in regret of what had just happened. Even clasping Isaac Lahey's shoulder as he stepped backwards as he witnessed the scene. "Do you… Do you still…?" Came the struggled question from the dying Jackson.

A queestion that Lyda herself seemed to know the answer as she answered with an 'I do'. She started to nod rapidly as she spoke more. I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Cried out the girl and making many a heart clench painfully at what they were seeing.

Jackson closed his eyes in relief after hearing that as he placed his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him tearfully. The key falling down to the ground while Mrs. Whittemore wailed in agony while her husband fell to his knees with tears of his own coming down his face. Allison and Scott's hands were seen clasping together as they watched the heartbreaking scene right in front of them as Lydia tearfully laid the body of the boy she loved down on the ground with a strange light show being seen on his face. A light show that saw the final bit of his skin return to normal. And it'd be Allison who would be heard asking where Gerard was, making those watching realize that he was apparently still alive! Making those in the medical profession wonder how the Hell that was even possible!

"He can't be far." Spoke up Chris Argent with a tone of certainty about him.

And the Police of Beacon Hills certainly hoped so as that man belonged in a cell for whatever remained of the rest of his life! Their attention was soon brought back to Lydia as she made an attempt to wipe away the tears before starting to walk away. Fresh sobs escaping her as she stopped in her tracks while the bald boy started to step towards her until he stopped suddenly. Shocked expressions were seen on the faces of those there at the scene and to the stunned amazement of everyone watching, an alive Jackson Whittemore stood up with ol' Larry making remarks about how this would have made for a very dramatic scene in a movie or tv show. Claws could be seen from the boy's hands as he seemed to have an appearance quite similar to that of the others, though his eyes were a bright shade of blue as he looked upwards and let out a mighty roar before changing to a more human look. Making for the medical profession to once again to wonder how in the Hell that was even remotely possible.

Lydia rushed to him and practically jumped into his arms, leaving for him to quickly wrap her in his own arms with a look of relief on his face. As everyone watched the heartfelt reunion with tears in their eyes, the bald boy could be heard muttering about his Jeep being scratched by they could see that he was quite possibly upset about more then just that and that it probably related to the Redheaded girl. The Whittemores had no idea what all this meant now for their son but they would do their best to support him. While many who had watched the scene as the cameras faded to black had a ton of questions on their minds and a few intended to get the answers to those questions! Among those being the medical profession and one Rafael McCall!

"Damn, that was a damn good show." Muttered ol' Larry to himself before walking off to grab himself a snack.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! R and R!**


	124. Battle Of New York!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCall Pack just had to have the luck of being in New York for a birthday party when the place gets attacked by aliens!

**Disclaimer: A little fun idea I've had in mind for awhile now. Crossover with the first 'Avengers' movie and takes place a few months after season 4 of 'Teen Wolf'. Also, should any of you ever want to try your hand at expanding on any of the ideas in this fic, you are more then welcome too. Just hit me up first so I know its happening. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here! I'm also taking a few liberties with certain Netflix characters and the histories from their shows.**

* * *

Chaos was essentially everywhere in New York as the alien invaders swarmed all over the place, attacking people left and right and destroying a crap ton of property in the process. And for the McCall Pack of Beacon Hills, it was quite possibly the biggest and craziest thing they'd ever been part of! Which was saying a lot considering the crap they all had been dealing with for some time now! Heck, the sad thing is, they'd only been there for a birthday party of one of Kira's old friends from the area! The group had even found themselves scattered about as they fought against the invaders with all they had! Those like Allison and Kira were quite glad they had brung their weapons as a just in case sort of thing and the two girls were fighting back to back and showing just what girl power really was all about!

Even Noshiko was joining in on it as well from time to time while Chris and several cops kept themselves stationed outside of a building that was housing injured people with a very small crew of healers and the like helping them out. Among those being Melissa McCall and former nurse Claire Temple. Both were even essentially in charge of the whole thing as they did all they could to help save lives. A cut Stiles was even there as well doing what he could to help his best friend's mom out despite his very limited experience in the whole thing. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page were there as well after Matt had forced them to go there for their own safety.

Though it seemed like Elektra was far too excited to fight then what was healthy! Karen would even catch sight of Frank Castle going to town on the invaders with a huge ass gun as well thanks to the working tv nearby! "Well, nice to see he's being all he can be." Muttered Foggy and getting a light swat on the arm from a grinning Karen.

Whom was quite happy to see her kind of sort of friend being involved in the fight against the things attacking them. "I don't care if he or she is a mutant, an alien, Bin Laden himself, or whatever, we treat them as we all took an Oath to save lives!" Yelled out an irate Claire Temple as she ran by with a patient in a bed and a doctor in tow.

Said doctor having expressed unkind views until she had taken him to task for them. As they fought to save lives, the likes of Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Spider-Man, whom mostly stayed in the Queens area to ensure his Aunt stayed safe, the X-Men themselves all fought valiantly against the invaders who would wish them all dead. In the skies where the SHIELD Helicarrier was, one Agent Maria Hill was informing Nick Fury of all that was going on down below in the streets and even the skies of New York. "We've got Jessica Jones and Luke Cage down in the Bronx! Spider-Man in Queens, Castle over by Central Park, X-Men on the ground and in the sky! Daredevil and Elektra down in Hell's Kitchen and a lot of people who can't be mutants cause they look similar!"

"Really? Let me see that Agent Hill." Ordered Fury and once he got a good look at what the woman meant, he shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"Well, nice to know the Wolves are gettin' involved too."

"Wolves sir?"

"Werewolves Agent Hill."

Despite the fact the good Agent Hill had seen a lot of things since joining SHIELD, the idea of actual Werewolves was one Hell of a blow to her! Down below in the streeks of New York by Madison Square Garden, a thick cloud of dust could be seen floating about as a large grouping of Chitauri gathered about in order to root out any Earthlings that might be hiding in the area. But then, they spotted several red glowing eyes through the dust cloud, eventually revealing 11 men and women, all with red glowing eyes shining brightly. "Hah! I've not had such a good fight in years!" Yelled out a heavy set man with a long beard, long hair, old styled warrior's clothing, and a big ass battle axe.

"I had the feeling you would enjoy all this Gregori." Mused an Italian New York native in amusement.

"That he would Joseph, for Gregori is a true warrior from ages past." Spoke an Aristocratic looking woman who's outfit had seen better days!

Chuckles were had by the others but their levity was soon ruined by the invaders. " **Surrender yourselves to Master Thanatos and Lord Loki or be destroyed!** "

"Yeah, I don't think so pal!" Replied an African American man with dreads in his hair.

"For we are the Alphas of New York! And as such, this is our home and we protect it." Spoke the same woman from before.

And it seemed like a sudden roll call was the thing to do as each of the men and women spoke their names and what part of New York they resided over or even shared with another Alpha. Culminating in Scott being the last to announce himself as he had been in the middle of them all. "Scott McCall, True Alpha of Beacon Hills." Declared the young man firmly.

"Truly!?" Yelled out a surprised Gregori.

Scott only nodded at the man while the others just looked surprised. "An honor to fight with a True Alpha! Ha ha!" Yelled the long haired man proudly.

The others nodded in agreement while one Rafael McCall was spitting bullets that his son was involved in that whole damn thing! " **We care not for who or what you are, surrender or be destroyed.** "

Scott stepped forward with a determined look on his face. "Sorry, but neither of those options are all that appealing." And then as if by some stroke of luck courtesy of the universe, he and the others with him all let out loud roars as they shifted that sounded like the loudest single roar in all of history.

The invaders backed up a little nervously after hearing that as it shouldn't be possible! Moments later would see each Alpha's Pack members showing up, all ready for a fight minus Stiles as he was still at the makeshift hospital with Melissa and helping her try to keep an unhappy Alpha from getting up to join the battle due to his injuries. "For glorious battle and the safety of New York!" Yelled out Gregori as he pointed his battle axe at the invaders.

And with a yell from everyone present, they all charged at the invaders who didn't stand one single chance in Hell! Some of Kira's old New York friends however were seriously gonna grill their friend about the whole thing as soon as they saw her again!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that was fun to write! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	125. Finding Malia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after being brought to her human self and going through some therapy sessions, see's Malia, Lydia, and Kira having some well deserved girl time.

**Disclaimer: Been feeling a pull to write this one lately so here it is good buddies!**

* * *

Ever since being brought back to her human form after being stuck as a Coyote of all things by that Derek Hale guy several weeks ago. Malia Tate had been spending quite a bit of her time getting her life back together. Which thankfully allowed her to miss school in order to do so, though she was stuck with therapy sessions with a Marin Morrell who thankfully seemed to know about people like her. She'd even been suggested by Scott's boss Mr. Deaton as well after her kind of sort of friend had talked to the man about the whole thing regarding her. Scott, along with Hale, who seemed to radiate sour broodiness, something that got an amused grin from her boyfriend's best friend after she mentioned her view of the guy to him had even helped train her in control. Even helping ease her family into what she is now and it thankfully went over fairly well. Course if it hadn't of been for Lindsay seeing anything and the slight paranoia over her possibly telling their parents, the reveal might not have had to happen.

The Full Moon had been another thing that had been quite difficult and the added stress of Stiles barely being around hadn't helped any either. Nor did the jealousy she detected from that blonde girl Erica but she just really couldn't be bothered to care all that much where that little girl was concerned as she had so much more pressing concerns to deal with. And after the past few weeks, she had decided that it was high time that she, Lydia, and Kira all had a get together at her house. Which was something the two girls rapidly agreed on and would have invited Allison but considering their best girlfriends didn't exactly know the other, figured it would be best left alone until a later time. Once those two had arrived, laughter quickly filled her room and it was something Malia had loved a lot. Even feeling happy that she had actually managed to become friendly with Kira despite the fact she'd never intended too back when she and a few of her and Lydia's circle of friends had come up with the plan to get Stiles' attention off of Lydia and on to someone else. A plan that while cruel had sounded so good.

At least until she had actually started to fall for the bald and pale teenager who's sarcasm was something she had actually come to enjoy quite a lot! Especially since it made things that much more fun when they got into little arguments over nothing and their witty sarcastic barbs started to fly at the other! Even combining thelr little talents together to be used on others from time to time as well. That night her life had changed forever is when the reality of her actually realizing just how much she felt for Stiles is what had made her leave his room in a hurry as tears started up in her eyes as she hadn't wanted him to see that and then start asking questions. Questions she had a feeling she would answer and then lose him thanks to those answers. The fact she barely saw him since coming back made her feel like she was losing him anyway and she hated it a great deal! Especially when she had no idea why he was acting like he was and a part of her feared he had somehow learned of the plan.

Malia had even asked Lydia in private once if her boyfriend had found out or had even found someone else and the girl had answered in the negative on both counts. Though she seemed unsure of things where the plan was concerned as she mentioned hearing mocking laughter in Stiles' direction from some of their nastier friends. Making for Malia to be a little worried and yet to ask them about it for fear of what she might learn. But as the night went on with her two girlfriends, she'd tried not to even think about any of that but found that to be a bit more difficult then she liked! "Okay girl, what's going on in that head of yours?" Questioned Lydia after seeing the faraway look on the face of one of her best friends.

"Hmm… Could it be… I don't know, Stiles?" Asked Kira teasingly and making Lydia grin in amusement.

Their words brought the girl out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

Laughter from the two was their response, making her growl a little as she rolled her eyes at them. "We asked if Stiles was running around in your head." Informed Kira with a smile on her lips while Lydia only nodded in agreement.

Malia let out a sigh. "Yeah, actually, I am." Admitted the girl with another sigh.

"Haven't spoken to him huh?" Lydia asked and wondered why the Hell her long time friend hadn't done so yet!

As Hell, she never let anything stop her in the past! "No, I haven't yet. Hell, I've barely seen that boy as it is the past few weeks."

"Then why haven't you gone to him then? Cause last I remember, you were never the type to sit back and wait on someone else." Spoke up Kira curiously.

Lydia then grinned as a memory suddenly hit her. "Yeah, like that time in the 8th grade when we had that big science project and you were partnered with Johnny Lumbeck."

Laughter erupted after that from the three as Malia and Kira started to recall what their Redheaded friend was on about. Lumbeck had no ambition or drive back then to do much of anything and to this day he still doesn't. Serving to make him Annoyance Number 2 right after Greenburg in Coach Finstock's eyes. "You know what? You guys are right. I've never been the type to just sit back and I'm not about to keep doing that where MY boyfriend is concerned." Realized the girl as she stood up from the bed and her eyes went gold as determination flowed through her.

"YEAH!" Cheered Kira excitedly.

"That's my girl!" Added Lydia with her own cheer as Stiles stood no chance now!

Malia only smirked as her man had no idea what he was in for very soon. "Sorry girls, but I've got a bald boyfriend to go and see."

"Want us to come with?" Lydia asked as a part of her wanted to see where this went!

Heck, even Kira wanted to see how this went! If only so she could tell Scott at any rate as she knew he'd get a kick out of the whole thing! "Sure, you two can cut off any escapes of his."

The girls grinned over that and soon they were off to Stiles' house and declaring that whatever Deity should have pity for the boy as none of them were about too! And once they got there, they saw Derek's Camaro parked out by the curb, making them wonder what he was doing there. "Guess Derek didn't wanna go to the Argents for answers." Theorized Kira.

"Yeah, that whole thing with his family being burned alive by one of them probably would make him a little less willing to ask them." Remarked Lydia with a nod of the head while Malia was a little stunned to hear that and making the Werecoyote glad Scott wasn't dating the Argent girl anymore after finally seeing the light where Kira was concerned.

Kira would have said something about that being a bit rude but left it alone. And as they got out of the car and went towards the front door, she and Lydia would go to two different spots to try and prevent Stiles from hauling ass. The Sheriff would welcome Malia inside with a hug and a warm smile on his face. "I'm happy to have you over here again Malia." Said the man warmly and making Malia feel happy as can be over that.

"Thank you Sheriff, its… Its honestly good to be here again."

And that was the damn truth! She'd get another warm smile from the man afterwards. "I gotta say… What happened with you was hard on my son. It was like, it was like he had lost a part of himself."

Hearing that made the girl's heart clench painfully but now that she was back, she hoped that she could help the boy she had come to like so much get that part of himself back. Giving the man a re-assuring smile, she'd give him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll make sure he gets that part of himself back Sir."

"Atta girl." Replied the man happily.

"But I gotta warn ya as you probably already saw this when you first got here, but Derek Hale's up there with him. Lookin' into somethin' I don't even wanna know about." Admitted the man as Hell, he still had trouble wrapping his damned head around the fact that the Supernatural existed for crying out loud!

Malia nodded at that and she could hear faint snippets of their talk upstairs. Though it made no sense to her whatsoever but she wasn't really caring about it to begin with as she was only here for one purpose! She soon made her way up the stairs after another hug with her boyfriend's dad and once she got to Stiles' room, she could hear arguing from the other side. " _Look, why not ask Deaton or God forbid, the freakin' Argents about this!? Its not like there's really a whole lot of legit material online when it comes to Narn War Games! And plus? Stop with the whole Erica thing okay!? Its kinda freaky even if you are her Alpha._ "

" _Stiles, if I don't at least make some kind of an effort, I'll have to hear about it. And I don't wanna hear about it okay? And uhh… I didn't think about Deaton actually._ " Malia felt amusement after hearing that sheepish admittance from the older man.

And no doubt Stiles was scoffing or rolling his eyes over the whole thing. Though she really didn't like the thing where this Erica girl was concerned! Deciding that knocking wasn't gonna cut it, she quickly opened the door and let herself in, leaving for the two males inside to gape in shock at her sudden arrival! And despite the fact she was only in a blue shirt, some black jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail with a few loose strands dangling about in her face, Stiles couldn't help but find her to be absolutely beautiful. Derek, sensing this was about to be become some sort of teen angst kind of thing, decided to quickly leave despite Stiles' attempts to keep it from happening! An awkward silence was then felt after he made his leave as Malia looked about the room that belonged to the boy she cares a great deal about.

Clearly not much had changed in the time she'd been gone and she was honestly glad for that. And when she saw a framed picture of the two of them out by the lake at Lydia's lake house, she couldn't help but give a soft smile at the sight of it. Even holding it in her hands as she momentarily lost herself in memories of that day. Stiles cleared his throat a short time later, causing her to shake herself out of the trip down memory lane. "So, what uhh… What brings you by?"

Malia sighed as she put the framed picture back down where it was. "What else would bring me by Sti?"

"An important question for Derek? Or maybe any info on what happened that night my dad mighta found? I don't know." Shrugged the boy.

"No and no. I came here to see and talk to you you dumbass."

The sneer he gave her over the insult annoyed her. "Well, you've seen me so I guess we can quickly get the talking part out of the way and go on with our lives."

That made the girl gape at him in shock as she couldn't believe she just heard that from him! "Jesus Christ Sti! Can you be less of an ass!?"

"Can you be less of a manipulative bitch!?"

Malia sucked in a breath as that could mean only thing! "You… You know?" Asked the girl a bit hesitantly.

A humorless chuckle escaped the boy she cares a great deal for. "Hah, yeah, I know. Michelle told me. Hurt me more then a damned carburetor to the face or an old asshole beatin' the crap out of me, that's for damn sure." Replied the boy bitterly as he glared angrily at her.

Making her flinch at the intensity of it as had never been something she'd seen from him in her direction. And she hated it a great deal as it hurt to see from him when it came to her. It made her want to pull her to him and kiss it away and make it all better again but something told her he wouldn't let that happen. Not just yet anyway. The fact he had apparently been hit in the face by a car part and later beaten by a jerk wasn't something she liked much at all and it made her want to go and rip apart whoever had done all that to him! She also promised herself that she was gonna have a very important talk with Michelle real soon! "Sti… I..."

"You what? Hate that I know since it means your little plan is out in the open and can't be done anymore? Well guess what? I DON'T CARE! I mourned you for months! MONTHS MALIA! And then I find that s**t out!? Do you have any idea what that did to me!? DO YOU!?" Screamed the boy angrily and making her flinch as tears threatened to come forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It was cruel and I never shoulda done it!"

Stiles scoffed at her, refusing to believe anything she'd just said. "Yeah, I bet you're real sorry. Probably why you left in a damn hurry that night cause the guilt was gettin' to ya."

"It… It was… And the fact I realized I had seriously fallen for you? That only made it even worse. You were one of the main things I thought about while as a Coyote for all that time..." Admitted the girl as she stepped forward and clung to him, not wanting to let him escape.

"Oh yeah? What'd you think about? More ways to make me your bitch if you ever became human again?" Asked the teenager spitefully and making a sob escape the girl.

God, she never expected this to happen and it was like a sledgehammer was being taken to her heart! She looked up at him and into his cold, angry eyes with her watery ones. "NO! God no Sti! I missed you so much! I wanted a chance to make things right with you and hope you would have enough in you to forgive me! If I hadn't… If I hadn't of left that night and you saw how I was acting and asked about it? I would have caved and answered anything you asked over it! And that? That scared the Hell out of me baby!"

"Yeah, I just bet it would have."

He tried to pull away but the tearful Coyote started to kiss him with a sense of urgency to it all. And at first, he was responding and their tongues were soon dancing in one another's mouths and her heart soared as the young girl hoped this meant good things now. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be as he shoved her away and looked at her coldly. "No, Hell no. I'm not gonna be your bitch Tate."

"YOU AREN'T MY BITCH! YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND DAMNIT!" Screamed the heartbroken girl tearfully.

Stiles only shook his head at her. "No, I'm not anything. WE'RE NOT ANYTHING! HELL, WE NEVER WERE TO BEGIN WITH!"

The Sheriff then made an appearance to find out what the Hell was going on as Malia rushed to Stiles and clung to him tightly. Unfortunately, he refused to let that happen and hauled ass from the room as she fell to her knees in anguish as his dad called out for his son to get his ass back in there. Receiving no answer, he looked down at Malia with a saddened heart and soon wrapped her in his arms as she cried her heart out. The faint sounds of tires screeching could be heard as Kira and Lydia rushed to where they were and could only look on in shock over the sight of their brokenhearted best friend. Something that would quickly make Stiles persona non grata for a good while with his circle of friends and for Erica to try and dig her claws into him. Not that he was making it all that easy for her much to her immense dislike.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that was… Harsh. A part of me wants to turn this into a story rather then leaving it as a drabble/idea kind of thing. Plus, a part of me also wants to write the story of when these two got together. I'll try and have a third part to this added hopefully in the very near future.**


	126. Walkie Talkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years, Scott and Stiles has made some good use of Walkie Talkies.

**Disclaimer: Just a little something that popped into my head involving Scott, Stiles, and Walkie Talkies.**

* * *

Sometime after the two had met, Walkie Talkies had been introduced to the two boys in something of an effort to save money when it came to the phone bills at the McCall and Stilinski homes and they had loved them a great deal. Using them so much that keeping them clipped to them become a second habit outside of school. Even when they got cell phones of their own they kept using the Walkie Talkies, primarily out of habit and never even realizing that quite a few people could hear what they were saying. Which had made for a confused pair of boys from time to time when someone like Jackson mocked them over something one had said to the other via the Walkie Talkies. Even when the Supernatural stuff started up, they kept using the years old devices and alarming quite a few people in the process over it! Though there was some amusement to be had considering the conversations the two had when it came to the Supernatural. This thankfully kept Allison, Jackson, and Lydia from showing up at the school thanks to Chris having a Walkie Talkie set up at the house and surprising Allison in the process as she had never heard her dad swear so much before.

Though it was alarming to hear Stiles' panicked voice over the system asking Scott if he was okay after he encountered whatever had been hunting the two at the school. This and other incidents had made many think the two were just involved in some wild fantasy thing that just tended to take horrible turns from time to time. Though it did end Scott's romance with Allison rather early thanks to an over protective Chris Argent, which had come in handy when his sister tried to kill Scott just cause he's a Werewolf. Well, that and the Code all Argents were supposed to live by. And as time went on and the conversations between the two and others who joined them like  _Code, Archeress, SourWolf, Catwoman, Gentle Giant, Jakima, Wallflower, Twin 1 and Twin 2, Banshee, and Vixen_ , many in town got a little more worried over the whole thing. Especially when it came to the fact that their supposed fantasy thing was more realer then they realized creepily enough. It helped that aside from 'Code' himself, many of Scott and Stiles' friends including the two boys themselves sucked at talking in code.

How it all evaded Agent Rafael McCall though? Well, that was anyone's guess but they left it alone as it was Scott's choice to tell his dad about the truths of the world. And the man would get one Hell of a wake up call on his return to Beacon Hills while The Beast, the Dread Doctors, and the Chimera Pack were out and about. It'd all start when he heard his son's voice in a deadly serious tone come on the CB Radio! " _Code, Archeress, what's your twenty? Cause we've got The Beast headed down Crenley Road right now_ _with the Chimeras chasin' after it._ "

Chris Argent's voice then could be heard. " _We're ten minutes away from Crenley, do what you can to stop it before it gets any further._ "

" _Roger that Code. Over and Out._ "

" _Not to be a downer or anything, but what does Code expect you to do exactly True Alpha? I mean… That thing is bigger then you are and I doubt Vixen wants your cute self squished to pieces._ " Spoke up a girl that Rafael didn't recognize.

" _I've got a plan for that one Catwoman._ " Came the voice of Stiles and groans could be heard after that on the radio.

Making for Stiles to get a bit defensive. " _Hey! My plan is a good one! Its a really good, solid plan!_ "

" _Biles, you know I love you but even I have to admit your plans can kinda suck at times._ "

" _Coyote! Where's the trust and loyalty!?_ "

" _Probably at home under the sheets._ "

" _You are NOT helping Wallflower!_ "

Rafael was so damned confused by that point and was more than ready to get on the CB Radio and have a word or two with them! Course when he tried he couldn't quite do so thanks to the damned different frequencies! And after hearing someone with the handle of 'Jakima' mention he wanted to hear 'Biles' plan, if only for the amusement factor, Stiles was finally able to share it. Shocking many as they all knew he loved that jeep! " _Well, Code did say to keep it from gettin' any further and this is the best idea I got!_ "

The man didn't have time to hear else what else was said as some giant creature came right at him! Only for a certain blue jeep to smash right into it! Sending the thing flying a good distance away as well. Despite the pain he was in, Scott quickly got out and headed to the form of The Beast while Stiles realized who else was around in addition to the pouting Chimeras! "Ohh great guys… We've got Agent Jackass here." Groused the boy in annoyance.

Groans could be heard after that as Rafael shakily got out of his Suburban and walked towards Stiles with an unhappy expression on his face. " _Try not to antagonize him too much Biles._ "

" _Now She-Wolf, you know that's hard for him to do._ " Spoke up a laughing Lydia that soon had Cora joining in on and making for Stiles to roll his eyes at the two.

_Clearly lettin' those two become real good friends was a seriously bad idea._

He didn't have long to think about that though as Scott's dad came up to him. "You mind telling me what the Hell just happened!?"

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Called out an amused Tracy.

Though the levity and any response Stiles had was cut off when The Beast roared all of a sudden and Scott went flying through the air and right on top of the hood of Stiles' Jeep with a groan. "Uhh… Hold that thought for a moment wouldja?" Requested the young man as quickly got out of the wrecked Jeep and along with Hayden helped Scott get down as The Beast hauled ass.

Stiles then quickly grabbed his Walkie Talkie. " _This is Biles to everybody else, The Beast is on the run once again. Do you copy?_ "

Affirmatives were heard and those who could soon chased after the thing, including the Chimera Pack while the two boys were left to deal with an irate and confused Rafael McCall. " _Biles, is my boyfriend okay though?_ " Asked a concerned Kira.

Instead of answering her himself, he handed his device to a groaning Scott and went to keep his best friend's dad from bothering him. Scott quickly told the girl he loves that he was fine, even if he didn't sound anything close to it! Making for Kira to promise him that once they were done for the night, she was going to personally ensure that for herself! Causing for a few catcalls and the like to be heard from the others! "STOP STALLING AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON ALREADY! SCOTT, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Silly I know, but never nothin' wrong with some silly from time to time!**


	127. Alpha Boyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes managed to successfully get away from Beacon Hills and to a new Pack and a new life.

**Disclaimer: Why there apparently isn't anything like this (as far as I know) is beyond me.**

* * *

Neither of the two had thought it would be all that easy after they had left Beacon Hills for a safer place featuring a Pack that wasn't involved in life threatening situations. But surprisingly enough, after they had ended up in Arcata, California and barely enough money for a hotel room, they had been visited a short time later by the presiding Alpha of the area. Something that had initially freaked the two out something fierce until she'd been able to calm them down as at first they thought two things. That one, she was actually a Hunter. Or that two, she was actually there on Derek's behalf to bring them back. But once she let her eyes glow red and explained who she was and why she was there, the two let out sighs of relief as Erica held on to Vernon's muscular frame and nearly in tears thanks to the worries, stress, and fears. Rosalind Carmona had been the star jewel of her family as the representative of the 8th generation of the Carmona family. At least until she'd been Bitten in the 70's by a rogue traveling Alpha in her teenage years and then cast out of the family for being a slight against God in their views. Something that had had a profound impact on the young lady that would shape all her future decisions in life.

She never did learn who had Bitten her but after being taken in by the then Alpha of the area and cared for greatly by him, his wife, and their Pack, she soon started to not even care about that. Rosalind had even become like a daughter to the two leaders of the Pack and well loved by everyone else. To the point that she was chosen to be the next leader of the Pack when George Keller ended up on his deathbed and passed it on to her via a ritual involving their claws to the back of the neck. Anna, his wife, along with their Emissary helped the new Alpha out greatly and still did to this very day. The fact nobody had even contested against this said a lot about their opinion of her as well. Rosalind had gently explained to the two runaway Betas that she had sensed them in her territory and quickly began to seek them out to determine if whether or not they represented a threat to her. Something both teens quickly made sure to tell her wasn't the case at all. Even explaining what all had happened to begin with to bring them to where they are now to the Alpha.

Something that broke the woman's heart as she heard their tale and made a decision then and there to bring them into her Pack. And while there had been a little worry and the like over it, the two were pretty much openly welcomed much to their shared relief. Rosalind at a later point would even help encourage the two to make contact with their families and even Derek himself since it was rumored he had been looking for them for some time after learning of a deadly threat in the area. The talk with their families and Derek himself had surprisingly gone well, though only the families knew where they were and even were convinced to move out to where they were. Along with being told of what they are now and thankfully being accepted for it. And despite their newcomer status, Boyd and Erica quickly became liked by everyone in the Pack and in the town. As Boyd was always willing to lend a hand to those who needed it and Erica could often be seen as a shoulder to lean on for young girls.

Especially if any of them had Epilepsy like she did at one point. Tragedy however, would strike in late 2019 for Rosalind due to a car wreck thanks to a drunk driver. And if it wasn't for her Wolf abilities, she wouldn't have made it alive to the hospital. Allowing for her to make one last action as Alpha. Passing on the status of Alpha itself to Boyd in the same ritual George had done with her years prior. Something he never even wanted to begin with but Rosalind had been adamant about it and Boyd, not wanting to deny her anything in her final moments, accepted it. Several of the Pack members had left after that. Not cause of Vernon Boyd being the new Alpha, but cause they couldn't deal with the memories of the area anymore after they had lost Rosalind thanks to that car wreck. But Boyd had made sure to tell them they were more than welcome to return once they were ready. The young man felt overwhelmed from time to time and if it hadn't of been for Erica, a still living Anna, and their long time Emissary, he felt that he probably never would have lasted as an Alpha.

His first true test as the new Alpha of the Arcata territory would come when a kid turned himself into a Berserker out of revenge for all the bullying he'd been through. Boyd would end up with a broken arm and a few broken ribs by the time he'd been able to stop it and Erica had been none too happy with him over it as well! Something many in the Pack found amusing, especially when they learned the girl had forced him to sleep on the couch for two weeks as punishment. A punishment that nicely enough ended when he finally proposed to her much to her immense happiness. Though it was said that their dads had something to do with it but proof never could be found of it. Well, aside from a few knowing grins anyway. The two would have a wedding soon after as neither wanted to wait and nearly everyone in town had shown up for it as it had been considered to be the biggest event to hit the place in years! Sometime later would see the Boyd family returning to Beacon Hills for the first time in years due to a decision that had to be made.

One involving if whether or not the Supernatural should be revealed. And since Scott McCall, the first True Alpha in a long time resided over the small town and protected it to the best of his ability with his Pack of Humans, Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Banshees, Kitsunes, and a few Wiccas. It was felt that it was for the best that the decision be made there. Scott was honestly surprised by Vernon's being an Alpha but warmly and happily greeted him with open arms. Gladdened that he and Erica had done extremely well for themselves since they had left. Derek himself was proud as Hell of his former Betas and was surprised when both hugged him rather then hit him for the Hell he'd put them through when they were younger. Erica would just say that they had long since gotten past it as it did neither any good to stay buried in the past. Even saying that he was more then welcome to come and visit them in Arcata. An offer that was given to the rest of the McCall Pack, though somewhat hesitantly when it came to Chris Argent. But the man could definitely understand that considering past events.

How the meeting to discuss whether or not the Supernatural went however? Well, that's a story for another time. But it did bring about a tightly formed alliance between the Boyd and McCall Packs. Especially when two single Packmates from each Pack met one another for the first time and instantly felt drawn to the other. No matter what happened as the years went on, Vernon and Erica Reyes-Boyd would be forever thankful to the kindness of one Rosalind Carmona that had thankfully changed their lives for the better.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This possibly has the potential to be a story. Especially when they are first meeting Rosalind and the transition to her Pack and even after that. And if anyone wants to try their hand at it, they are more then welcome too!**


	128. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel of Vengeance gives Allison another chance at life. Though it comes with a price.

**Disclaimer: This one was pretty much inspired by an old 'Kim Possible'/'Ghost Rider' fic I came across years ago. Also nicely enough gives me a chance to write something featuring Allison in a more positive light then what I've done regarding her character the past few times I wrote anything involving her. Takes place a few hours after her death in 3B.**

* * *

Allison Argent honestly had no idea where she was. As all around her was a black void that was pretty much nerve racking as Hell for the girl and hoped this wasn't some sick idea of the Nogitsune's in play. And if it was… Did that mean she was really and truly dead after her final moments in Scott's arms? She honestly didn't know and that scared her greatly. " **Be at peace, child. For this is no trick of the Fox's.** " Called out a deep voice that made the girl jump.

And once she looked for the source of the voice, her eyes widened at the bright light that had somehow appeared behind her! "Wha… What are… You?"

" **I am Raguel, an Archangel of the Lord.** " Allison gasped at that as she had honestly never put much stock in the whole Angels thing!

But yet, here was one now right in front of her! But then she raised her chin as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick of the Nogitsune's?"

A chuckle came from the bright light. " **Would the Fox know you placed bubble gum in Jimmy Nelves' hair in the 3** **rd** **grade?** "

"Uhh… No… Not, not at all!" Replied the girl in shock as no way would it have been able to know that!

And once she realized that, she couldn't help but feel greaty shocked and quite frightened of what this Heavenly being may do to her considering some of her actions! " **Peace, child. You need not fear** **consequences of your past actions from me.** "

"That's… That's good. I guess." Muttered the girl in shock and some relief.

Another chuckle escaped the bright light. Making her look at it again and feeling a bit curious. "Are you here to guide me to the Afterlife?"

" **No, actually, I am not. Instead, I am here to offer you a chance to return to your friends and defeat the Fox.** "

The young girl's eyes widened in great surprise over that one! But why her? Surely she wasn't worthy of something that special! "Why me? Why not someone like Erica? Or Boyd?"

" **It is felt that you are the best choice for this. But they will assist you in your journey to not only rid the Earth of the Fox's taint, but the taint of others.** " Their return to the living would feature altered memories where their families were concerned even if the idea of doing so was a bit repulsive to the Angelic being.

_Oh wow…._

This was big, no, huge! But she couldn't help but wonder who or what else would need to be rid of and had a feeling they were not the kind of threats you dealt with lightly. Especially if they came for the Nemeton's power… But could she truly say no to this? Say no to living up to her Code? Allison found herself realizing that she couldn't do that. Not at all. Looking up at the bright light again, she gave her answer. "I'll do it." Said the girl firmly.

" **You do your family proud, child. But know this, accepting comes with a great price as you will be using a gift forged of Hellfire to ensure what must be done is done.** "

The idea of using something like actual Hellfire bothered her a little but its a price she felt she could take if it meant helping keep others safe. "Like I said, I'll do it. I'm willing to pay the price if it helps save lives."

" **Very well Allison Argent, descendant of Marie-Jean Valet-Argent. And may God be with you.** " Intoned the voice and the light from it grew brighter until it suddenly vanished.

And causing her to inhale air as she returned to the living in a very enclosed space. But she didn't stay there long as a door opened and pulled her out of the area. The one responsible being a smiling Vernon Boyd the 4th along with Erica Reyes. Making her hug the two rather quickly in relief that apparently she hadn't been dreaming or been manipulated by the Nogitsune. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm so sorry." Sobbed the girl into the bigger teenager's chest as she apologized to not only him but Erica as well.

Erica placed a hand of comfort on her exposed upper arm. "The fact you're truly repentant is more then enough for me girl." Said the blonde girl seriously and soon found herself in a hug by the other girl.

Who soon started to blush once she realized she was practically naked thanks to the cloth falling off her body! Earning chuckles from her fellow teenagers! "Here, put this on and then we'll get out of here and help the others." Said Boyd as he brought forward some clothes for her that she gratefully took and quickly got changed while he and Erica turned around to give her privacy.

Both were still surprised as Hell to be back in the land of the living but also happy as can be over it since it meant they had a second chance again. The fact Scott McCall is a freaking Alpha now is something both definitely had to see for themselves as well! "Okay, I'm done." Announced Allison and the two turned around and Erica let out an appreciative sound of approval.

As Allison was dressed in black boots, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Damn girl, lookin' good!" Declared Erica with Boyd nodding in agreement and causing Allison to smile at the two in thanks.

The three then made their way out of the Beacon Memorial Hospital's morgue and causing more then one person to look their way in shock as one of them had been very much dead a short time ago! And as they walked, their bodies burst into flames and each soon had flaming skulls instead of their normal heads and it shocked the Hell out of those who had seen it as never before had they seen anything like it! Boyd and Erica provided details to Allison as they left the building along with what seemed like built in knowledge into her own head over how to access her Hellfire gift and what all she could currently do. Along with being able to do in the future as she got stronger. Once outside, three motorcycles awaited them and they all quickly got on them and the Hellfire around them quickly modified the bikes for their purposes and they were soon off to rid the world of the Nogitsune and its taint.

Boyd and Erica would even help against the Oni and thus preventing Aiden's death. Which would give Derek one Hell of a shock once they reverted to their normal selves! The sight of a walking figure on fire and a skull alarmed those in the school once they had captured the fly form of the Nogitsune. " **Give it to me Isaac. Give me the Triskele Urn.** " Ordered the flaming figure as it walked towards them.

"Umm… You'll have to forgive me if I'm not exactly a hundred percent on board with that plan." Replied the teenager nervously as Scott and Lydia helped Stiles stand up while Kira readied her sword to strike out if need be.

A chuckle escaped the figure. " **You need not fear me Isaac, for one of of my purposes here on this Earth is to rid it of the tainted presence within the Urn.** **But if it helps you to trust me...** "

Confused by those last few words, the group watched in shock as the flaming figure somehow took on a more normal appearance! The appearance of Allison Argent herself for that matter! "What the Hell!?" Asked a stunned Scott in anger as what kind of sick joke was this!?

"More like Heaven, but Hell has a little to do with it." Responded Allison jokingly but also a bit serious.

"You can't… You can't be real." Muttered Isaac brokenly and making Allison's heart break for him.

Lydia however could plainly see the whole thing was real. And she wasn't sure if it was cause of her Banshee powers or something else but she just knew it was her best friend somehow alive again! Even rushing to her despite Scott and Stiles' attempts to preven it and hugging the life out of her best friend! And rather tearfully at that while Allison hugged her back just as equally tight. "Its really me you guys, I'm back for however long it takes me to complete my task here on Earth."

"Task? What, what kind of task? Cause that sounds kinda big." Rambled Kira a little as she tried to comprehend everything.

"The task of ridding our world of certain taints."

"Oh." Definitely a big thing then!

Allison only smiled at her and the group soon made their way outside where the others were, which featured more shocks as apparently Boyd and Erica were alive again too! And Chris nearly fainted when he saw that Allison was with them too! Even hugging the life out of her while he cried and thanked God or whoever for giving him his baby girl back. Everyone, especially Scott had a lot of questions for Allison, Boyd, and Erica over how they had come back and what this whole task thing was about. Isaac would finally hand over the Triskele Urn after Allison had laid one heck of a kiss on him and earning a few catcalls from Erica over it while Chris narrowed his eyes at the two, not cause of the fact Isaac's a Werewolf this time around, but cause he's a teenaged boy!

The Triskele Urn was held up in to the air and both Boyd and Erica each put a hand on it and everyone present would get quite the show as all three lit up on fire as their heads turned into skulls! " **We are the Ghost Riders, Spirits of Vengeance! And it is time you met your end Nogitsune as Vengeance has come for you at last.** " Spoke the trio all at the same time and making Chris' eyes widened as there had been many stories of the Ghost Rider in the past!

Even a section dedicated to them in the Bestiary! And the man could only hope they hadn't had to sell their souls for this un-Earthly power. The Urn soon became covered in flame and a faint shriek could be heard from inside it until it died away and the flames also fading away once it had. Revealing the Urn to be completely flame free as if it had never even been on fire to begin with. " **Peace has come at last for its victims.** " Spoke Allison before she and the others returned to their normal forms and she handed over the Urn to Derek.

Who was a bit wary of it at first but took it in the end. None of them was sure of where things would go from here and the fact none of them had to explain things to the Reyes and Boyd families was certainly a plus! Course they did have to come up with a fairly good explanation involving Allison however! Said girl would even be rather helpful in kicking Scott's ass into high gear where Kira was concerned. Something the young Kitsune was grateful for as she hadn't been all that sure of where things stood between herself and Scott and would even hug Allison for her part in things. And Peter would make the mistake of showing his face around the three Riders as he had been quite unwilling to believe what all he had been hearing recently.

Something that would ultimately be his undoing as Allison would give him the Penance Stare for all his past crimes. An action that would make him go mad with grief and regret until he ended up in Eichen for it. Even feeling the pain of all his actions that he had inflicted on others. Which nobody had been especially bothered by since he wasn't all that liked to begin with! The Riders of the McCall Pack were here to stay and they would make whoever tried anything come to seriously regret it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay for getting this written out!**


	129. Scott VS. Mala Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather harsh attack on Scott by the Hispanic gang known as 'Mala Noche', he's feeling angry and ready to do something about them.

**Disclaimer: You might recall the 'Mala Noche' from 'CSI: Miami' and I decided to use them here for this. Also somewhat inspired by Marvel's latest Netflix offering, 'Luke Cage' for this one. Though I actually have another idea or two kinda like this one. Also, takes place a few hours after 'Night School'.**

* * *

Ever since mid-September, Scott had been targeted by the Hispanic gang known as Mala Noche. A group with suspected terrorist links that had been trying to get him to join them ever since they laid on eyes on him. As they had felt he was the perfect choice for a fresh young new recruit even if he did have an Asthma problem. His constant rejections of them however had slowly started to piss the group off, not even giving a damn if they had been warned off by the local Sheriff about him. And after his most recent rejection of him, several of the gang's members decided that Scott needed to be taught a lesson and grabbed him from his house and causing a huge ruckus in the process. Nobody had seen him for four days after that and Melissa was beside herself with fear and hoping like Hell her baby boy was okay. Agent McCall had even shown up to help find his and Melissa's son and on more then one occasion had seen those who knew the mother and son witness a nasty argument between the parents of Scott. Allison herself was feeling guilty for how she had treated Scott the last time she saw him and wished like Hell her last moments had been so much better between the two of them.

Stiles at one point had even come clean about Scott's claim about Derek since there had been the thinking that he'd been behind the whole thing. And once they learned it wasn't him, the thought of Mala Noche involvement began to be heavily considered. Something that would be confirmed for a fact when Scott was dropped off outside on the steps of Beacon Memorial Hospital by several of the gang members after it was felt he had learned his lesson and would be given time to think about his next big decision. The beatings they had put him through had been pure Hell for the young man and he felt a sense of violation and loss of innocence thanks to the whole damned thing. And it made him pissed as Hell for it all as well. Pissed to the point he was looking to do something about the group as he was tired of them harrassing not only him but others as well. And if they wanted an answer from him? Well, he was about to give them one.

And it wouldn't be one they were gonna like either. Thanks to his healing ability, he'd even been able to heal faster then normal for a person and used this to his advantage to slip out of the hospital as quietly and sneakily as possible. Even running into Deaton at one point who had taken him to the Animal Clinic where Scott had an angry moment or two since he could tell the man knew more then what he was letting on too. Something the good doctor even admitted too and told him all he knew and what he was once. Later giving Scott the thought of whether or not his boss could provide him with some kind of means of protection against all forms of harm. "I may have something like that. But Scott? It comes with a price."

"I don't care so long as it helps me take them down." Replied the young man stonily.

Deaton sighed at the answer. "You might if what I use ends up becoming permanent."

"Like I said, I really don't care."

"Very well, come with me then." Ordered the man.

Scott followed his boss back to the examination room and was soon told to take off his top, something he did with some reluctance and watched as Deaton applied some kind of green symbol on his chest. One that instantly faded away once it was completed, making the angry young man look up at his boss in shock and confusion. "What, what was that? What just happened?"

"That was a Rune protection spell. One that will protect you from anything and its fading like it has means that your body and the Rune has accepted one another. Because of this Scott, it means it is is permanent and you'll never be rid of it. Much like how being a Werewolf is permanent unless death happens." He informed his young employee very seriously who only nodded in understanding.

Learning that being a Werewolf permanently was more of a thing that bothered him then the whole Rune bit did for the young man. But it was something he would worry about later. "Thanks, Deaton. For everything. I uhh… I might be late for work for awhile."

Deaton only smiled and nodded in understanding. "Of course, but be careful out there okay? Not only because of the Mala Noche, but cause of your own Wolf side."

"I will." Replied the young man and soon he was gone into the light of day, determined to track down all members of Mala Noche and rid the town of them for good.

As he left, Alan Deaton watched on and gave a Celtic prayer for the young man on his journey. Sticking to the shadows and using the speed of the Wolf, which took some getting used to, he made it to Stiles' house in a matter of minutes and got in through the window and was thankful his best friend wasn't there at the moment. He then quickly looked through his best friend's stuff as he was pretty sure that his best bud had a lot of information related to Mala Noche. Information he would use for his purposes and quickly took pictures of all the information Stiles had. Once that was done, he quickly left and went after his first target. A suspected drug lab in a storage room at a Sports store that catered to all things Soccer. Or Football as it was called in Mexico. And to his immense surprise but satisfaction, one of his attackers was even manning the register at the store and the guy helpfully got him into the storage room. Well, if you call being thrown through the storage room door as helpful anyway. Exclamations could be heard and once Scott made his way inside and let himself be known, he got a bullet to the gut.

One that bounced right off him and hit a nearby wall much to his and the Mala Noche members' surprise!  _Whoa! It seriously does work!_

"I don't know how you did that little Ese, but either way, you gonna be dead for showin' up in here!" Called out the one who shot him while the others agreed.

Scott only glared at him and instead of saying anything, he let out a yell and charged at the men. Causing a lot of racket to be heard thanks to their fight. A fight that took a bit to finish considering his limited experience in fighting, but he had managed to pull off a victory and once he was done, he dusted off his hands and left the store. But not before carving a number one into the side of the building next to the door. Cops arrived soon after he left for his next target and along the way he found two more of his attackers harrassing Mrs. Gallie and the young Wolf quickly made short work of the two much to Mrs. Gallie's surprise! "Scott! Shouldn't you be in the hospital young man!?"

"Probably, but I got better." Was all he said as he walked off, leaving her completely dumbfounded.

Once she got over her dumbfoundedness, Mrs. Gallie quickly put in a call to the police before calling Scott's mother as she doubted the kind nurse and mother knew what her son was doing! Along the way, Scott would even help out a few Deputies during a shoot out they were involved with thanks to a few low lifes and had even Shifted much to the stunned surprise of the crooks. Shortly after, the Deputies were arresting the crooks while trying to get Scott to stop walking off even though he ignored it completely. Unfortunately for him however, he'd have the luck of running into Kate Argent who only smirked at him. "Well, and here I was thinking of you as this really cute little puppy that my Niece found herself so taken by."

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you alright? I haven't killed anyone and I don't plan too." He quickly told her while tensing up.

"Then what's with the bullet holes and blood then kiddo? Cause to me, that's kinda suspicious and the last thing I wanna do is hurt my beautiful Niece's Boyfriend."

A frown came her way from him. "Haven't you heard? She broke up with me. As for the blood and bullet holes? That's what happens when you get into it with Mala Noche."

"Oh ho! So you're the one roughing those guys up! Little payback for what they did to you huh?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Replied Scott as he brushed past her and making her look at him as he walked on.

She then called out to him. "My family lives by a Code, you know! And I may have to enforce it if you kill anyone!" Granted, she would likely kill him anyway, Code or not.

"If that's what you hafta do, then what's what you hafta do." Called out Scott in return.

Making her chuckle as she shook her head and then got back into her Suburban and drove off. Figuring she had done her part for now while wondering just how successful the kid would be where the Mala Noche are concerned. The young Wolf soon found himself outside of an 8 story building that the Noche had taken over and was being constantly watched by two plainclothes Deputies, who watched in surprise as some freaky looking kid that was possibly Scott McCall ripped off a car door and then burst through the front door of the building with the ripped off car door. Prompting them to radio it in and wait for back up to arrive. While they waited and began to hear noises from inside the building, which was starting to have bodies everywhere, Scott was expressing himself quite well with the gang and none of them were liking it that much! Course, one in particular especially didn't like it after getting a car door wrapped securely around him!

Along the way, he found a little boy who had apparently been sold to the group by his own parents in order to support their drug habits, a fact that pissed off Scott a great deal and once he was done taking out the trash, he grabbed the little boy and made his way down stairs. Occasionally knocking out anybody who hadn't been knocked out just yet so that they wouldn't be a pain in the ass. He'd also ensured that their cash and drugs had been completely destroyed, an action that left him quite satisfied for having done it. And right as he and the little boy were getting down the final steps, Agent McCall and Sheriff Stilinski made their appearances! And both men weren't too happy with Scott for having put himself in a very life threatening situation either! Several news crews were even outside as well and the little boy quickly hid his face in Scott's shoulder due to being horribly frightened by everything.

Scott quickly took the little scared boy to an ambulance, completely ignoring the reporters, his father, and Stiles' dad as well. And it was a little on the heart breaking side when he tried to hand over the little boy known as Chad to the EMT's that he didn't want to be separated from Scott. "Hey, I promise, I'll be right here with you little buddy. Okay?" His soothing words got a nod from the boy and true to his word, he stuck right by him.

A question however turned his attention towards the reporters while the EMT's continued to check out little Chad. Said question being a two parter wondering who he was and why he was doing what he was doing. Scott looked at everyone gathered before answering. "I'm getting rid of Mala Noche as this town does NOT want them here. As for who am I? I'm Scott McCall." He then climbed inside the ambulance with Chad amidst the shouts of the reporters and they soon drove off with Agent McCall quickly following along as he wanted a word with his son damnit!

And he wasn't the only one either as well! Mala Noche themselves wanted to have a little 'talk' with Scott over his actions and things would get quite intense in the coming days until he finally brought them down for the time being since they were only a small group of the organization that had been looking to expand into the area. An organization that would come calling sooner or later. But Scott wouldn't be be bothered by that and swore to himself that if they wanted to come here and cause problems, he'd be more than willing to show them why that was a bad idea. Melissa would not be a happy camper either! Even grounding her son til he was 30! Not that it stopped him much to her annoyance!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay for getting that out of my system!**


	130. Surprise From The Past!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's in for a surprise from the past thanks to a sexcapade of his!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here in this nutty little idea of mine involving the 'Altered Life' verse I've created. This is just a little something I wanted to do that won't actually have any impact with the actual story.**

* * *

Life had been fairly decent for a majority of Beacon Hills residents, Scott's mom finally knew the truth about him and the others being Werewolves and those who weren't and what they had to do with the whole thing. Sure, at first she had freaked like a mother lover but eventually had learned to accept it. Though she firmly told Kali to keep the fangs and claws away from their activities in bed much to Scott and the twins's horror and everyone else's amusement. Naturally, things would go to Hell one afternoon when an incessant knocking came at the door and by the time Melissa answered it, nobody save for a basket was present. Frowning in annoyance, the nurse mother knelt down and gasped in shock when she removed the blanket and saw a sleeping baby under it! Along with a folded up piece of paper tucked in next to the little girl! Quickly taking the basket inside and gently placing it and the baby on the coffee table, Melissa quickly read the note and got quite… Angry. "SCOTT RICARDO MCCALL!" Screamed out the angry mother and waking up the baby instantly and causing her to pick the little girl up and try and soothe her.

Scott himself soon made an appearance and looking quite freaked out in the process! "I didn't do it! Honest to the Creator herself!"

Melissa fixed him a steely glare that had him backing up a little with his hands forward as a defensive gesture. "Oh, you did. You DEFINITELY did it!"

"Did what!? I haven't done anything! Lately!"

Not for trying though! "You see this baby?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

She then handed him the note that had been left with the baby known as Meleesa and watched as he read it. His eyes going wide as he blanched and then looked at her in horror. "Kanela had a baby?"

A nod was his answer. "And I'm the father!?"

"Yep."

"Does she have any idea how bad an idea it is to leave the kid here with me!?"

"I guess not. But she did so anyway."

"But… I'm not ready to be a father! This, this kid is gonna be sexier then I am and I can't handle that!" Whined Scott pitifully as knocking came at the door and Melissa instantly went to answer it and on the other side was Kali and the twins themselves.

Looking back at her son as she let them in with worried expressions on their faces, she told him flat out that he was in fact going to have to handle it! "Handle what?" Wondered Kali curiously while wondering even more about the baby in her girlfriend's arms!

"Apparently, our son and some Fairie… God that is weird to even think about, met and had a kid together."

"WHAT!?" Bellowed the newly arrived trio.

"We used protection! A lot of it!" Whined Scott, as seriously, they had made a very heavy investment into condoms thank you very much!

"Well clearly it didn't work." Growled an angry Kali.

"And now, cause she's an unwed Fairie in the Seelie Court, whatever the HELL that is, she had to give up this beautiful baby girl for both of their sakes…"

Cooing noises came from the little girl as Scott whimpered at the craziness of the whole thing! "It must be truly serious then for one of them to willingly give up a Fae baby. Especially one from that Court." Said Kali as she was handed the baby and started going gaga over it much to the shock and horror of Scott.

While the twins just felt amused more then anything else at seeing the most badass woman they knew acting like how she was! "You know… Its almost like Karma." Mused Ethan and making Aiden snort in amusement.

"How so!?" Exclaimed Scott as seriously! This is not Karma! This is just bad all around!

Chris was gonna kill him! He just knew it! The man was gonna shoot a Wolfsbane laced bullet straight up his ass and then probably give him pointers about being a father while glaring at him the entire time! No telling what Momma Noshi, Allison, then again he didn't really care what she thought of him considering how she's been acting lately, and Kira would do! God, he hoped he wouldn't lose her as it is over this whole thing! Ethan looked at his panicked 'brother' with a wide grin on his face. "Cause, bro, all the tail chasing you've done has finally come back to haunt you."

"Yep, and when little Mel is all grown up, you're gonna have one Hell of a time keeping boys from her."

Scott went white over that as he knew how boys thought a majority of the time! Cause Hell, he is one! They all watched as his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he fell backwards with a loud thump on to the floor. Making little Mel stir some as well while the twins were seriously wishing they had recorded that while laughing! "I am so angry right now its not even funny." Groused Melissa as she looked at her cooing girlfriend.

"But… At least this little girl is gonna be among family as it should be." Nods of agreement were had at that.

"So, who wants to tell the others?" Asked Aiden with a large grin on his face. As the reactions promised to be great!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, Ain't I horrible?**


	131. The Road To Starling Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby of Shado and Oliver finally arrives!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

It'd taken five hours before Shado had at long last given birth and Slade had had a good laugh from the window of the door when Oliver passed out after seeing his kid for the first time. Thanks to the Mirakuru in him, the alcohol's effects hadn't lasted a great deal and a stern warning from Lance had him putting the bottle away much to Sara's amusement. Laurel had yet to come back and no one was really complaining about that either. The arrival of a tearful but happy Dinah Lance had led to a tender reunion between mother and daughter that had gotten Anatoly some playful teasing when it was thought he was crying over the scene. Tommy had made a vow to not ever get a girl pregnant unless he really loved her as this whole waiting thing was just Hell. That and this was just ruining the amount of fun he and Ollie could be having now that he was back.

Which would include tons of girls who would be pretty happy to see the man alive and well! Moira was still having trouble coming to grips with the fact that her son had gotten some girl pregnant while he'd been believed dead and paying this one off was most likely out of the question as well. Walter had left about two hours ago to ensure things were running smoothly at Queen Consolidated after ensuring she'd be okay and not in danger of fainting again. The mother of two considered the possibility of telling her son of Samantha's child if he proved himself with this woman and their child. However, she was vastly unamused by Slade Wilson's amusement after learning her son had fainted when the child was born! And after a short waiting period, she and the others had been allowed to visit the new parents and their child.

One of the things that was immediately noticable was the fact that Oliver had one of his hands in a cast. The other was that he was happily crying over his child. "Hah! The strength of a woman in birth is what truly breaks you huh Kid?" Asked Slade with a smirk that made Oliver roll his eyes at the man and causing Moira to frown at him.

"Oh come on Slade, I doubt you would have faired any better." Commented Sara with a smile that only grew wider when he didn't make a response to that.

"So what's the verdict Queen?" Asked Lance in curiousity that had honestly surprised Dinah since she would have felt that Quentin could care less about this sort of thing. And that he had only stuck around for as long as he had because of Sara wanting to see the new baby.

It'd be Shado who would answer after the new parents shared a look between one another. "Her name is Huanle de Zhufu, or 'A Blessing of Joy' if you wish to go with the English translation." Answered the mother with a tired but proud smile on her face as Oliver gently took their baby girl into his own arms.

The name was fitting considering the few joys and blessings the group had during their time away and she was certainly a combination of a blessed joy. Lance couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as karma definitely had a sense of humor! "Quentin! Why are you laughing at a time like this!?" Asked Dinah in a surprised tone of voice who felt his doing that was rather horrible timing!

"Cause! Queen's having a girl is karma! Pure and simple karma!" Thea had to admit he had a darn good point there! But she couldn't wait to spoil the baby rotten as per her right as an aunt!

A part of her hated the fact that she wasn't going to be getting him all to herself but she was none the less genuinely happy for her big brother and wondered when Shado would become her sister-in-law? Something to definitely harrass her big brother about for sure when there was a better time for it! The group crowded around Oliver and the baby girl with Shado watching from the bed and wishing her father was here for this as well. The thought of him was enough to make her want to cry but she would hold back as she would prefer to do such a thing in private with Oliver and their child. "Oh Oliver! She's so beautiful!" Cried out Moira as she gazed upon her granddaughter.

"You got that right mom." Added in Thea with a smile as she gently rubbed one of the baby's fingers.

"Most beautiful sight comrade! Protect til last breath is a promise!" Came the promise of one Anatoly Knyazev who suspiciously looked like he had tears welling up in his eyes.

That was a promise Slade definitely could get behind as well. "This child shall have my sword to protect her as well."

Both Oliver and Shado were grateful as can be by the words of the two men and Moira, Lance, Dinah, Tommy, and Thea were all equally surprised by the strong and promising words by the two men. "Don't forget about Auntie Sara now." Teased Sara who couldn't wait to see the little girl wrap Ollie around her little finger.

Oliver looked towards Shado who smiled at him and he gave a smile of his own, a baby with this amazing woman was the last thing he ever would expected to happen to him. But he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. "Thank you, all of you." Oliver finally said in a sincere but serious voice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I could probably say this is the last of this little series, but I would be lying as there is no doubt more I could do with it. Especially with an older Huanle. I know the choice of name is a little strange but I honestly thought it would be fitting considering all they had been through in the past few years. R and R!**


	132. The Assassin Of ARGUS Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his time with ARGUS, Amanda Waller made a deal with Ra's Al Ghul and his League of Assassins to turn Oliver Queen into even more of a deadly fighter.

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

A little while after Oliver had brutally tortured the formerly living General Shrieve for nearly getting Akio Yamashiro killed and costing the boy a leg at the same time, Amanda Waller had made a visit to Nanda Parbat to discuss some potential business with the leader of the League of Assassins. Business that if agreed upon, would see Oliver Queen become one of the most deadliest fighters in the world. The fact she had decided upon this venture intrigued Ra's and when he showcased his power to Oliver himself, he was even more intrigued by the fact the young man had barely reacted. This would prompt the centuries old man to take on Oliver's training himself and the archer would become an asset to not only ARGUS but to the League as well. Even eventually becoming known as Al-Sah-Him in addition to becoming a fairly well known figure in Russia as perhaps one of the most deadliest members to ever be part of the Bratva. Something Ra's had misgivings about considering the work that organization did.

But as it was on orders from ARGUS, the man left it be. Oliver would even at one point during his fourth year of being believed dead would convince the man to allow Sara or Ta-er al-Safar as she was known now after having joined the League in the third year both were believed to be dead to return home and she could act as the League's eyes and ears in case of anything that may need their attention. In secret however, this was done as Al-Sah-Him knew that Sara wasn't truly meant for that life and acted in her best interest. Something Nyssa wasn't very happy about as she felt her lover belonged with them in Nanda Parbat. Ra's agreed to the idea as he himself had long felt she wasn't meant for this sort of life. His feelings on her dating his daughter had been called into question by Nyssa herself but he put down that notion by allowing her to visit the Canary when she wasn't on assignments.

The only conditions Sara had to abide by was not revealing where she'd been or that Oliver was even alive and while she hated it to a degree, she did agree to the conditions. Her presence in Starling made for some interesting times as she used her skills to protect those in the Glades and eventually formed her own team with Ted Grant who'd been reluctant at first, a vengeful John Diggle, and Sin to fight against the jerks who didn't care who they hurt. Nyssa didn't think too highly of it until Sara pointed out it was just like how they did things back in the League, only without as much killing or pay. After that, she was much more receptive to helping out in the cause of protecting those who couldn't protect themeslves.

This had caused them to run afoul of the Dark Archer several times and Ra's had in no uncertain terms made it clear for the man to be eliminated for clearly having broken League code with his actions. A feat the Canary Crew had yet to achieve but they made a vow to one day do it and then go for his mysterious employer who didn't want the Glades having hope. While this went on, Oliver would also become the leader of the Suicide Squad that would include the likes of King Shark, Mark 'Blockbuster' Desmond, China White, which occasionally led to clashes with Oliver due to their past history in Hong Kong and Starling, Nemesis, Nightshade, Captain Boomerang on occasion, and later Floyd 'Deadshot' Lawton after the Canary Crew had successfully brought him down.

Rick Flag II would also have leadership of the Squad anytime Oliver wasn't available to do so and Harley Quinn was often kept locked up as not even Oliver himself wanted much to do with her. Things would come to a head however during 2012 when Waller, along with Ra's had managed to uncover a conspiracy to destroy the Glades in Starling City and the mastermind behind it. Something Ra's hadn't been too pleased about and the Canary Crew had to kick themselves for not realizing it sooner. Unknown to Oliver, Waller intended for the recovery or elimination task of Malcolm Merlyn to be his last assignment for ARGUS after a conversation she had with Ra's that would allow the deadly archer to return home but be on call whenever the League needed him.

The Squad consisting mainly of Oliver, Deadshot, and King Shark, along with several League members and the Canary Crew made preparations to capture Malcolm that took a few days to carefully plan out. It'd be during a conference involving Oliver's mother that they would attack during broad daylight at Merlyn Global with Oliver in the lead. The doors of the conference room suddenly burst open, startling those in the room as a man dressed in all black and being followed by what looked to be several ARGUS soldiers and a few other black garbed men. " **Malcolm Merlyn, on behalf of the United States Government, you and your associates are hereby placed under arrest for conspiracy to commit terrorist acts on American soil. Surrender immediately.** " Oliver was glad he had worn the headgear of the League and had acquired the voice modulator from Sara's team as that thing made all the difference.

Of course his mother would not be one of those arrested as per a deal he made with Waller as he wanted to find out why she would even be taking part in this. He had his suspicions but he needed to know if any were valid. Malcolm calmly stood up while the others were staying where they were and feeling highly worried about their futures. "It is surprising to see that the League would work with a government agency like ARGUS."

" **Considering your plans for the Glades, Ra's Al Ghul felt it a necessary action to take.** "

Malcolm scoffed and began walking towards a wall that had Oliver taking aim at him with his bow. "What you call terrorist actions, I call a Cleansing for a new and better city without the stain of the Glades."

" **Spoken like a true terrorist. Step away from the wall and surrender NOW.** "

He gave the nod for the others to start arresting Malcolm's cohorts that included his mother so as not to arouse suspicion. "I think not." And with that, he disappeared after a large panel had opened up, only for him to reappear in the time it took for Oliver to get over to where he'd waltzed off into.

Al-Sah-Him barely had time to dodge as an arrow went flying right at him and thankfully not hitting anybody in the process. Those of Malcolm's organization quickly realized that their leader was none other then his own Enforcer considering they all recognized the bow he used and Moira felt a boiling hot rage well up inside her due to all the Hell that man had forced her into after Robert had died.  _I will comply with whatever is necessary in order to see Malcolm thrown behind bars!_  She knew Tommy would likely be unhappy despite the animosity the father and son had with one another.

But once he learned the truth, he may be likely to change his tune. Al-Sah-Him deflected arrows from Malcolm with his sword and then went in for an attack using his fists and the two were soon engaged in a full on fight. A fight that took the two out the window and into a downward spiral to the ground. Thankfully both were prepared since they had specialized arrows for an occasion like that and used them and making both look like Tarzan swinging through the jungle til both landed on the ground with a thump. Malcolm used the opportunity to rip off his opponent's mask and was quite surprised to see that it was none other then Oliver Queen himself!

An Oliver who was sporting a Van Dyke look while having a bald head. "Well, this is certainly a surprise. I and everyone else had long thought you to be dead Oliver."

Shutting off the voice modulator since he was now exposed, Oliver responded. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh I'm not disappointed at all. But why not join me Oliver? You know as well as I do that the Glades is a poison on this city."

"Sorry Mal, but even he knows that what you're looking to do is not the right way." Came the voice of Sara 'Ta-er al-Safar' Lance as she and her team surrounded him.

Malcolm chuckled to himself as he wasn't even worried about them as they had failed several times to bring him down. And not even having ARGUS and the League on their side would help with that. Grant was the first to move, followed by the others and Malcolm was successfully defending himself and caused a few broken bones to happen as well. "You dishonor the League with your actions Al Sa-Her." Came the distinct foreign voice of one Nyssa Al Ghul as she attacked him.

"I am merely doing what the League would and even your father should realize this."

"Do not presume to know the mind of my father Magician." She lunged at him, only to get a hard kick to the mid-section that sent her to the ground.

Oliver then chose to make another attack on his own as King Shark joined the fray to help out. "Careful my friend, he is highly dangerous." Called out Oliver to the shark man as they fought against Malcolm.

If Malcolm was the sarcastic witty type during a fight, he likely would have said something about that but alas, he didn't. He did however jab an arrow into the shark man's arm and got impaled in his side by one of shark's claws. Ignoring the pain he was feeling, he continued to fight back against his opponents. "I was trained by the best of the League, NONE of you can hope to stop me and my Undertaking!"

The son of Robert and Moira Queen then smirked at him and shouted out the word 'GO', making for a slightly confused Malcolm. It was then that he felt pain in his back. While they may have had trouble in the attempt to take him down due to his years of experience, a high caliber round designed to knock him out instantly on the other hand had no problem in doing the task. A fact the older man quickly found out as he crashed to the ground in an unconcious heap. The group walked to him as Oliver pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Little man strong, not expect." Muttered Shark King as he helped his leader pick up the fallen man.

"You're tellin' me pal." Added in Grant, who was still surprised as Hell to see a walking, talking shark man!

"All in a day's work for us really." Said Sara glibly with a shrug.

"The Magician learned well during his time with the League."

The group weren't far behind Oliver and King Shark as they brought him to the nearest ARGUS transport. "Oliver!? You're alive!?" Shouted out Moira with tears in her eyes.

"Yes mother, I am. And I promise we shall see one another again very soon." She was stunned by that as she'd momentarily forgotten about the fact she'd been arrested due to the joy of seeing her beautiful boy alive and well! And apparently working for something like ARGUS when he had no business being involved with them! The mother of two couldn't help but wonder what the one eyed man meant however when he made the remark about her son actually smiling like a real human being would.

Thea and everyone else was likewise stunned when they later saw the footage thanks to the joys of social media that the News Media had to rely on in order to talk about the events of the day. The fact Malcolm Merlyn had been planning to murder every single person in the Glades was another shocker of horror, especially for Tommy as he realized just how far gone his dad truly was. The fact his long thought to be dead best friend and brother in all but blood had been the one of the people responsible for arresting him made Tommy a little unsure as to how to feel about it. Laurel couldn't help but wonder if Sara had known Ollie was alive and was just keeping it quiet for some stupid reason that only she could come up with.

And if that was the case, well… There'd be Hell to pay all over again. The lawyer, while having forgiven her sister to some degree, was still looking for a little payback after getting her ass handed to her by the younger Lance girl when she got her in face about sleeping with Ollie. Moira had also already been let go from ARGUS custody and had been at home for some time now and was wondering alongside Thea on just why the Hell they hadn't heard anything from Oliver! Little did either of them know that they would soon find out what was going on.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Had been thinking of this one for awhile now and I had originally planned to include the actual scene of Deadshot making remarks about Oliver actually smiling, but the mention of it is what happened instead. I know Waller working together with Ra's is unlikely but I thought it would be fun to explore either way. R and R!**


	133. An Al Ghul In Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after the Legends of Tomorrow have completed their mission to take down Vandal Savage and Zoom has also been stopped, Sara drags Nyssa to Central to meet her new team with interesting results.

**Disclaimer: This was a prompt from Dante 101 who wanted to see a first time meeting between Nyssa Al Ghul and Barry 'The Flash' Allen.**

* * *

When Sara and two men showed up in Nanda Parbat to stage a jail break for Nyssa, the Arabian woman had been taken completely surprised by it since she felt she had been forgotten entirely by everyone else in the outside world. Sara had voiced loud and clear her opinion of everybody else doing that and even admitted to feeling a little ashamed herself for not having done it sooner. But Nyssa had quickly forgiven her as she understood where her Canary was coming from considering how she'd been after coming back. The daughter of Ra's Al Ghul wasn't all that impressed either with her two cohorts considering they used guns that could shoot fire and frost blasts. The craft they used to make their getaway on the other hand was quite impressive. And Ray Palmer reminded her somewhat of Felicity Smoak and didn't necessarily care for how he was eying her Canary either.

Nyssa was surprised however when instead of going to Star City as it was called now, they instead went to Central City and landed at a building called STAR Labs where a man in a trenchcoat and his arms crossed stood waiting for them with an unhappy look on his face. "Just what in the bloody Hell do you lot think you're doing? Hmm?" Asked the unhappy man once the five got closer to him.

It'd be Sara who answered first since it was agreed she would have an answer that wouldn't come off as rude or insulting. "Oh, you know… Rescuing my girlfriend from the wanna be Ra's Al Ghul's clutches."

Rip looked at the new person with the three and it didn't take him long to realize who she was. "Ah, the lovely Nyssa Raatko-Al Ghul, welcome to freedom." He told her with a bow and the Heir to the True Demon gave a slight bow of her own in response.

"It is a welcome feeling I assure you."

"I can only imagine Lady Nyssa, however I wager the feeling you'll get when you get revenge will be even better." He had to be careful to not say too much lest it change things. The three with him knew now that doing so could prove to be a very bad thing.

The six started to walk into the Lab while Nyssa didn't exactly need to think too much on what he meant with his words. But how he even knew was beyond her. "Oh, by the way, the name's Rip Hunter."

"A man from the future." Remarked Cold as they walked.

"The future?"

"That bucket of bolts we flew here on is his time machine." Mick told her. The man himself was still trying to wrap his head around that as it was. As never did he think something like that would be a thing in his life.

Course, never did he really think he'd be running around with a gun that shoots flames and occasionally fighting a guy who could run really freaking fast. Nyssa looked highly doubtful about that as such a thing wasn't supposed to be possible but the fact her Canary seemed to have no trouble accepting it meant she was going to need to be told a lot of things. She was startled however when a blur of yellow lightning passed by her of all a sudden. "What was that?" Oh how she wished she had her sword on her for this.

The two villains smirked to themselves as anyone experiencing that for the first time was an interesting occasion. The yellow lightning went by again and making Nyssa somewhat worried about a potential attack, especially when a red one went by in the direction of the yellow seconds later. Sara could only roll her eyes at the antics of the two Speedsters. Especially since she knew her girl was getting a little antsy over it. Squeezing her girl's hand as a sign of comfort, Nyssa eased up a little and wondered why her Habibti wasn't all that worried over the strange occurrences. And if they were affecting her, then there would be Hell to pay. Just then, an African American male appeared right before her eyes after somehow coming out of the red lightning. He looked their way with a smile on his face and put his hands to his mouth. "Hah! Way too fast for you old timer!"

Sara couldn't help but laugh over that as Wally and Barry had developed an interesting friendship with one another that only got stronger once Wally got super speed himself. Wally often liked to rile up Barry for one reason or another and Patty had the notion it was cause the other boy felt somewhat jealous of the relationship her boyfriend has with Joe. Nobody had really asked but Iris was getting close to do doing so. The boy soon vanished once again and the yellow lightning was soon following after him, leaving for a very surprised Nyssa. "Habibti… What is going on here?" Asked the woman in a calm voice when she was anything but calm.

"You ever heard of the Flash babe?"

"It was believed that was nothing more than some urban myth this city created."

Snorts of laughter came from the two villians, making Nyssa look at them in slight annoyance. As they walked into the Cortex of STAR Labs, Nyssa was greeted to the rather interesting sight of two colored bolts of lightning rolling around the floor. Which was certainly an odd sight for sure for the woman. "Babe… Hate to tell ya this but you were myth-taken." Said Sara with a grin and Nyssa couldn't help but groan at the horrible pun and she wasn't the only one.

"That was horrible Ta-er."

"Ah you know you love it."

The daughter and heir of Ra's Al Ghul didn't retort but there wasn't much need since Sara knew it was true regardless of her saying anything. "Would you two act your age already!?" Came the voice of an exasperated Caitlin Snow while Jay, Jax, Jesse, and Cisco were all looking on in amusement.

Wally was the first to pull away from the rolling around while still smiling. "Hey, I am actin' my age! Its the old timer who doesn't know how to act his age." Caitlin just rolled her eyes at him.

"Regardless, we have company so let's try to be a little mature okay?"

"My father would never have approved of such foolishness." Remarked Nyssa and making for the young man to look her way.

Wally zipped up to her faster then she could blink and she nearly hit him but he was able to dodge it. "Whoa! Easy there pretty lady, its just ol' Wally!" He figured a hot girl like her would be fun to get to know.

"Easy there Speedy, that's my girl you're hittin' on."

"Denied!" Joked Barry as he finally realized he was pretty much fighting against the air. Something that would be prime material for Iris' news reports if she was to find out!

"Oh, my bad Blondie. Got some good taste though."

Sara smiled at him. "The absolute best."

Barry walked up to them as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarassment. "Sorry about the scene you guys, but someone clearly needed to learn some respect."

"Harsh training with the threat of a most harsh punishment for failure would help greatly in that endeavor."

Both Speedsters just looked at Nyssa like she was insane. "Holy crap lady, that's scary."

"I am Nyssa, daughter and heir of the True Demon's Head. Fear is expected by those who do not know our ways in the League of Assassins."

Her words got more then one look in her direction that was akin to feeling a little freaked out. Jay however stayed silent as in his world, it was Talia who was the one considered to be the heir of the Demon's Head. It made him wonder if she even existed in this world as well. "Now, how is it you two can appear like lightning?"

Explanations were given and demonstrations were shown to the woman who felt intrigued by it as it would certainly come in handy as an Assassin and said as much. Wally's stealing of someone else's power through a technological feat was something she didn't care much for. But considering the one he stole it from was a dangerous mad man who would have killed everyone there if given the chance, she found it to be fitting that he would such power to help others. In the end however, Nyssa came to one conclusion. "I think the cell in Nanda Parbat would be much more preferable to this insanity."

More than one person broke out into laughter over that remark and Sara would wrap an arm around her with a smile on her face. And it would feel like home for Nyssa Al Ghul.

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there be much enjoyment of this one! Dante, sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted but hopefully its close!**


	134. When The Media Goes The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the more brazen and adventurous members of the Starling Media take a trip to Lian Yu.

**Disclaimer: This takes place a few days after Damaged.**

* * *

The last thing Oliver Queen had expected after putting himself into hot water with the law and Detective Lance in order to throw suspicion off of him being the Hood was the media pulling what they did. As it seemed during the week a few of its more brazen and adventurous members had decided to take a trip to the Island From Hell known as Lian Yu to provide Starling's peoples with a view of how he had lived there. And it all began on the 3:00 news leaving for a very unhappy Oliver who greatly surprised his mom, sister, Walter, and Raisa with the rage he displayed over the whole thing. Even going so far as to claim he'd find a way to contact the Hood and see if he'd be willing to put a few arrows into those who had done the trip. None of the four knew if he was joking or not and it worried them greatly. The 3:00 news began a little something like this when they announced it towards the end of a special report later that night.

" _Tonight on the 8:00 news here at Channel 7 we will bring you the report a few of our reporters have put together after taking a trip to the island of Lian Yu where Oliver Queen had been stranded for five years while believed to be dead._ _You will see what exactly Oliver Queen went through as he struggled to survive and at the end of the report we'll have a live interview with the benefactor of the trip to the island. Who promises to have quite a few answers to provide about Mr. Queen's time on Lian Yu which also means Purgatory in English._ "

Tommy had even tried calming him down and going to Laurel hadn't exactly been helpful either as she'd been confused on why he was so unhappy with this whole thing. Especially in regards to the mysterious benefactor who had funded the trip to the island. Thea likewise had been confused by the whole thing and the two had questioned him on it and he mentioned that he had no desire to see that place and have memories come to the surface. Which helped to answer why he even lied about being alone there in the first place. Plus his mentioning he didn't want to give anyone horrible nightmares if he told some of the more unpleasant stories. And when the time came for the news report to air, Mr. Diggle had made the remark about considering giving Oliver something to keep him from flipping out.

Something that got him a glare from Oliver since the archer hated being on anything that dulled his edge. The report proved to be very interesting despite the numerous questions it brought up for those that knew Oliver, not to mention quite heart breaking when they saw the graves of Robert and two other people named Yao Fei and Shado. Laurel and her father wondered why the Hell there wasn't a grave for Sara and both intended to give a certain Queen a piece of their minds the next time they saw him. Oliver had looked quite pale during it all and had been clenching his hands so tightly into fists that his nails were causing blood to drip from how hard he was digging into his skin.

And if possible, he paled even further when the interview began and a one eyed man by the name of Slade Wilson appeared. This reaction made Moira and Thea even more concerned over him. " _Thank you for having me here tonight Mr. Giffins._ " Said the one eyed man in a raspy but polite sounding voice.

" _And we are happy to have you here with us Mr. Wilson. Now, as I'm sure many are wondering, how exactly is it you know Oliver Queen? Why even fund the expedition to the island of Lian Yu?_ "

" _To answer your second question, the answer is simply that when I heard of what you and yours were up too, I thought it was important I have a part in it in order to help everyone here in Starling to understand what all the Kid had gone through. As for your first question, I know him because I was already on that island when he arrived. Albeit we didn't meet for some time until a mutual associate by the name of Yao Fei sent him to me. Heh… I nearly took the Kid from this life cause I thought he would be a potential danger to me but he proved himself in the end._ " He gave a smile as if he was fondly remembering that moment and if the whole thing wasn't so serious, Oliver probably would be smiling fondly too.

Moira, Thea, Laurel, and Tommy were all quite shocked that this man had nearly killed Ollie just cause he thought him to be a potential danger. And they all wondered just what exactly did Ollie do to prove himself to the man. Oliver however was heavily considering making a call to not only Waller despite the fact it was the last thing he wanted to do, but also a call to Anatoly and getting the entirety of the Bratva prepared to take down Slade. And he knew his Russian friend would be likely to agree to it since he himself had witnessed what Slade had become after the Mirakuru had become a part of him. The interview continued on as the interviewer asked Slade questions about different things and even asked why he continued to refer to Oliver Queen as 'Kid'. Slade had merely answered that it was a term of brotherly affection for the man since they had practically become brothers during their time together.

His answers however answered the questions those that knew Oliver had, even if it did make them want to know even more to get a better picture of things. The fact Ollie had willingly gave up the chance to return home via a supply plane to save a man he barely knew surprised them greatly. Especially since he wasn't exactly a selfless kind of person before the island. Hearing of how the man named Yao Fei had helped to keep Oliver alive, something that his daughter Shado had been involved with had made for quite a few wishing to have had the chance to meet and thank the father/daughter duo. Laurel had frowned over the fact that Ollie did in fact know how to use a bow and wondered what exactly it was that seemingly helped lessen his ability to use it. She felt some slight jealousy over the fact Ollie had gotten intimate with this Shado girl as well.

Thea and Malcolm respectively were curious about the water bowl technique and the young Queen would have asked her big brother about it if it wasn't for the fact he seemed close to flipping the Hell out for some strange reason. But when things like the downed Amazo freighter and the graves started to be discussed heavily, the picture they were given was not a pleasant one. It seemed that Slade possibly blamed Ollie for the death of Shado since they had fallen for one another and Oliver himself had openly scoffed over that since to him he could tell Slade still wrongly blamed him. He had damned well tried to make Ivo choose him instead of the girls but that lunatic chose to end Shado's life anyway and place the blame entirely on him.

And when Oliver openly admitted to being all too willing to end Anthony Ivo's life a second time, it had truly shocked his family and Walter wondered if there would be some kind of backlash from the deceased's family over young Oliver's killing of the man. A bridge to certainly cross when the time came no doubt. The fact he pulled out his phone and began to speak in rapid and angry sounding Russian surprised the British man as he hadn't been expecting it. Raisa he noticed seemed to be frowning over the whole thing and he wondered if that should be a worrying sign. His wife and step daughter were looking rather surprised by the sudden action as well.

" _Now there are three graves but what I'm wondering is, why isn't there one for Sara Lance?_ "

Slade didn't answer right away and it looked like he was considering how best to phrase his response though Oliver knew better. " _Perhaps guilt? After all he unintentionally caused the sinking of the Amazo to stop the threat it represented and it unfortunately led to a second watery grave for her and the loss of my eye and nearly my death as well. To be honest, I thought him dead as well after that_ _to be honest_ _. So who wouldn't feel some form of guilt after all that?_ " Informed the man with a chuckle.

To hear that Oliver had unintentionally caused what was quite possibly the real final death of Sara greatly distressed the Lance family and Quentin was honestly wanting to pistle-whip the Hell out of the Punk no matter his intentions for making that damned freighter sink. The interviewer asked Slade the question of why Oliver had willingly wanted to sink what could have been a way home. "Well… _On the island there was a secret there that had been left by the Japanese called Mirakuru. A drug that could turn one into a highly dangerous super soldier. And after seeing it in action for ourselves, the Kid felt the best option available was to destroy the Amazo and the Mirakuru itself._ "

"That lying bastard!" Yelled out Oliver before switching back to angry sounding Russian and making his family wonder about that.

The interview continued on for several more minutes until the interviewer mentioned it was nearing the end and he asked the other man if he had any final words. Slade smiled and nodded his head yes that he did in fact have something to say and turned directly to stare right into the camera with his remaining eye. " _Kid, I expect we'll be seeing one another real soon. As after all, I've a promise to keep._ " And with that, the interview ended.

This promise made everyone who knew Oliver Queen curious as Hell and over in Nanda Parbat, Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter and Heir to the Demon's Head watched in great concern over how her Canary was acting since the beginning of this interview. Nyssa had never really seen her Habibti act like this and it bothered her greatly. "What troubles you so Ta-er?"

The assassin known as Ta-er al-Asfar and formely known as Sara Lance looked at her girlfriend with fear in her eyes, something Nyssa was not accustomed to seeing at all from the other woman. "Slade. He will kill Oliver and every single person he knows. And that will include my family for what happened to Shado since he blames both of us. If he were to find out I'm alive, I honestly don't think anyone or anything here would be able to stop him from getting to me and snapping my neck."

Nyssa didn't think that was possible at all. "We are the League of Assassins Ta-er, we have stopped armies from over taking us and he is but one man. One man alone can not hope to defeat us."

Ta-er shook her head at that. "Babe, he has Mirakuru in his veins! A super soldier serum that virtually makes him unstoppable! I need to talk to your old man to see if he'd be willing to put someone to watch over my family in case Slade comes for any of them." The fear and worry in her lover's voice made Nyssa take what was said into heavy consideration.

"Come, we will discuss this with my father." And the two were off to do just that and hopefully the man would be willing enough to allow for guards over the Lances.

Meanwhile back at the Queen Mansion, Oliver had started to pace after getting off the phone with whoever he'd been speaking Russian with and his family were all watching him in great concern. "Oliver, sweetheart, why are you acting like this? I would think you would be happy to see your old friend again." His mother said with confusion in her voice.

Oliver looked at her and she was taken aback by the look in his eyes. A look of great fear that dwarfed the fear he had about the baby he believed to be dead. "No mom, I'm not happy at all about Slade. To be honest I thought he was DEAD! Hell I hoped he was! I put an arrow in his eye with my own hands to stop him!"

"What? Ollie, why would you do that!?"

Thea watched as her big brother sighed in aggravation. "Because Speedy, that promise of his he mentioned? Its one of pain, of death, of misery. He wants to make me suffer by killing all those I care for and love for what happened to Shado. So stay the Hell away from him if he comes around. And I mean that for all of you."

That made everybody highly alarmed and Diggle was already thinking of who he could call in to help keep an eye on all those in Oliver's life until this threat was over with. They watched as Oliver dialed yet another number and it wasn't long before he started speaking. "Waller, I don't know if you've been watching... But I need your help."

Whoever this Waller person was, those there with the archer wondered just what kind of help this Waller person could be considering how freaked out he was. But hopefully something would be done that wouldn't see a loss of life in the end. None knew what they were going to be in for when Slade finally came calling and they'd all be forever changed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: There will be a definite follow up to this one and I look forward to seeing what people think of this one. I originally had intended on Slade killing off the studio personnel to give those watching an idea of what was about to possibly happen but decided to go this route instead. R and R!**


	135. Oliver's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira unexpectedly comes across her son's journal.

**Disclaimer: This takes place at some point during season 1.**

* * *

Moira Queen felt herself at a loss for once as there quite honestly wasn't much to do. Walter was handling business with the company, Malcolm was off on business doing something or other and Tempest wasn't needed for the time being because of that, no one was needing to speak with her on some important topic, or at least important in their minds anyway. Her own circle of friends were also quite occupied as well, Thea was actually doing homework for once, Raisa was occupied with something deep in the house, and Oliver was off in Russia of all things for reasons he didn't share. But at least he had taken Mr. Diggle with him so that was something at least. She had wound up taking a stroll through out her home that eventually saw her finding herself at Oliver's bedroom door. Having a laugh over it, she decided for whatever reason that made sense to herself to open the door and go inside.

She quickly saw however that it seems her son had yet to make any real serious changes to his room despite being back for some time now. Moira supposed that he probably didn't feel a need to for whatever reason. A book on his bed however caught her interest and it was almost as if it was calling to her. Sitting down next to it, she picked it up and looked at it in all its forest green mysteriousness. It had no title anywhere to be seen which was odd but she had the thought it may be something of a journal. Which if it was she was happy he was writing down what he was feeling since it wasn't healthy to bottle things up. Especially with all he'd been through on that horrible island he'd been on for five years.

Moira wanted to take a peek inside but she knew that would be a horrible way to break her son's trust but the pull to see what was within was too strong. She could only hope he would forgive her for this intrusion on his privacy. Opening it to its first pages she gasped as she began to read.

_**My name is Oliver Queen, and for five long years I was trapped in Hell. It didn't matter if it was on the island of Lian Yu, Hong Kong, Russia, or elsewhere, it was still Hell in a variety of forms. The fact I have not become truly lost and fallen into a pit of darkness and despair surprises me greatly. But its only a matter of time that I do as I can't escape something like that forever. Lian Yu is where Ollie Queen died and in his place Oliver Queen was born. Ollie was a playboy who didn't give a damn about much where as Oliver is someone who truly cares. Death, Love, Betrayal, Darkness, and Hate helped to kill Ollie the Playboy. In an odd way, I am thankful for it as I have grown into a real man who actually gives a damn. One wouldn't think I would be thankful but I am.** _

_**I owe it to the likes of Yao Fei, his daughter Shado, Slade despite what became of him, the Yamashiros, who's son I hope rests well in Heaven, Amanda Waller whom I still hope to one day drive an arrow into her cold black heart, and so many others who I met in my journey of becoming more than some playboy without much of a care. I have been taught to survive, or Shengcun as Yao Fei put it. And survive I did against every odd to come my way and my latest fight against darkness and despair are no different as I fight to right my father's wrongs with the skills I learned during my five years.** _

_**But still I worry of the potential to fall into that pit of darkness and despair as I've talked of before. For I know if I do, there is no doubt that I may be unable to come back and I will truly be a stranger to those who know and love me...** _

The mother of Oliver and Thea Queen was honestly in shock and tears from reading those passages. They represented something she never even had a clue about when it came to her beautiful boy. The names of those he mentioned and the fact that there were so many more made her wonder about them and where they were at now in life. And if he wasn't always on the island… Then why in the world did he not come home? Was he unable to find a way? Did something happen that he felt too ashamed to come home? Or something far worse like being some sort of a prisoner or slave? Moira had so many questions running through her mind and wondered if this journal would have the answers that her son may be unwilling to answer?

Even though she doubted she would come to him about those questions since he would know then and there that he would know of her betrayal of trust… Moira couldn't help but to read more that her son had written, if only to try and understand all her son went through even if it broke her heart in the process.

_**The beginning of my five years of Hell didn't begin in some innocent way. No, it began when I chose to take the sister of the girl I was with on my father's yacht. I was no stranger to being disloyal to Laurel by that point and it wasn't the first time I had done something with Sara either. Things may likely be far more different right now had I simply manned up and told Laurel how I truly felt about things, but here we are with no way to change that. Of course since I know things like Mirakuru and magic exists, I could very well be wrong… But what price would I have to pay for something like that? And would it even be worth it?** _

Moira would continue to read on for quite some time, learning of the triumphs and tragedies her son suffered with tears always falling and she had to make sure none fell on the pages so that they wouldn't be ruined. So many of the people her son met were either people she would love to meet or to meet and then slap them for what they put Oliver through. Such as Edward Fyers, Anthony Ivo, Slade Wilson, and Amanda Waller. Though Waller's being involved with ARGUS was another matter entirely and it wouldn't be wise to come after the woman without a well craftedly thought out plan. "There you are mom!" Suddenly came the surprise voice of one Thea Queen.

Making Moira look up in shock as she quickly put the journal down next to her. "Mom? Have you been crying?" Asked the young girl in concern as she walked into her brother's room.

Thea wondered if it had something to do with that book her mom had been holding until she saw her. "Um, yes, nothing to worry about sweetheart I promise."

Doubtful of that, Thea snatched the book from her mother's side before the older woman could grab it. "Thea! That is Oliver's private thoughts!"

"Something tells me that they haven't been so private judging by those tears of yours mom." Moira frowned at her for that but she couldn't refute the claim.

Opening the book, Thea was quickly a mix of shock and horrified by the contents of it as she realized just how much of himself Ollie had put into this journal. She couldn't read further after reading of what happened to the girl named Shado and closed the book and threw it back down on to the bed. Moira rushed up and hugged her and the two cried for what Oliver had gone through. "M-mom… I think we should tell him we read his journal. He deserves to know." He'd be mad as Hell for sure but it was the right thing to do.

Moira thankfully agreed, though she was a little fearful of what his reaction would be considering she knew nearly all his secrets now. But he was her son as she was his mother and they would get through all things as a family no matter what. And when he came home several days later from his trip to Russia and looking quite happy, the two Queen women broke the news of what had happened. Understandably he hadn't been too thrilled over the broken trust but in the end he would be happy to have some sort of understanding with his mother and sister. As it meant they would stop wanting to see him as he used to be and being in denial of who he obviously had become in the time he'd been gone.

It'd honestly been nice to share a few of his happier memories with the two and Thea had even suggested him turning his thoughts into a full on book to publish. Mostly as a way to share with those who'd read it what he'd been through and to allow for the memories of Shado, Yao Fei, the Slade he used to know, Akio, and other good people who's lives were lost to live on even more. But that was something he shot down due to the information it all had that could cause all sorts of problems. Especially with the Lances and ARGUS in particular. Thankfully both her and their mother understood that line of thinking in the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just a little something I had running about in my head. Not sure I'll do more with this one but who knows.**


	136. The Tracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens and Tommy Merlyn in search of Oliver Queen in a small town.

**Disclaimer: In this idea, Oliver never went home as the quiet small town life just seemed really idyllic to him, Rebecca Merlyn never died, Thea is Robert's child, and Slade, Shado, and Oliver pretty much adopted Akio after his parents were killed while working for Waller.**

* * *

**Saxtons River, Vermont 2013**

Life in the small town of Saxtons River, Vermont was a pretty pleasant one. Albeit most would prefer it to be a little less rainy on this particular night due to weather interference with the satellite dishes and the fact a little kid was missing somewhere in the wooded mountainous areas. The only reason most of the town's residents weren't out there looking for the youngster is due to the raging storm aside from one person who seemed to thrive under any conditions like the one they were experiencing right now. And it'd be this particular person who a few Queens and one particular Merlyn were in search of after a little mail had been delivered to the Queen mansion several days ago. The three had decided to come inside a bar that was quite loud due to an argument in order to see if those running the place happened to know of anything about their person of interest.

That person being one Oliver Jonas Queen who had been believed to be dead for years after a business rival of Robert Queen's had sabotaged the Queen's Gambit in order to try a take over of Queen Consolidated. A take over that ultimately failed thanks in part to both Malcolm Merlyn and Walter Steele. Both who had been long time friends of the family and Walter now a days was especially a lot more closer now that he is married to Moira Queen. Due to the surprise information they'd gotten in the mail, Oliver's family learned that he'd been living here for some time now under the name of Jonas Dearden and the letter claimed they felt he was being foolish for keeping his being alive a secret from those close to him.

A sentiment Moira and Thea heavily agreed with. Laurel had refused to come since she was still very unhappy with Oliver for breaking things off prior to his and his father's leaving for China. He had manned up and told her he wasn't ready for what she wanted from him and effectively ended their relationship. Though she had admitted to Tommy after learning of the truth that she still had some hope for a potential re-igniter of their relationship. Tommy was just glad as Hell he had gotten past any feelings for the girl in that moment after she told him that. Hell even Sara had moved on for cryin' out loud! "Hmm… Seems rather unusually loud." Commented Moira as the three sat at the table where the bartender would be.

"That's what happens when the rain mucks up pretty much everything and a wee one is lost in the woods." Remarked a raspy voice and surprising Moira in the process.

The man smirked at her as he could tell how surprised she looked over that. "I've got some damn good hearing." Is all he said with that smirk still present. The Mirakuru coursing through his veins was a Hell of a thing really.

"There's some kid lost in the woods?" Asked Thea while having to raise her voice to be heard over the commotion.

"Aye, unfortunate timing too."

"But the police are handling it to the best of their ability right?" At least Tommy hoped they were since about the only competent cops he even really knew of were McKenna, Laurel and Sara's father, and his partner Hilton.

"Oh they certainly tried but the weather out there proved to be a bit much. But not to worry, someone is out there lookin' for the little fella. Actually seems to thrive in that sort of environment." Considering all the training he got, it was only natural of course.

Though the Kid seemed to get a sense of enjoyment out of it knowing he helped out in some way. And considering he was leaning towards the darkness there for a bit prior to coming here, that was a damned good thing in his book. Of course Slade still wanted to rip out Waller's ice cold heart for all the Hell she put him, the Kid, Anatoly, and Shado in after pretty much press ganging the four of them into service shortly after saving their asses from Anthony Ivo and his bunch. "Augh! Damn satellite!" Came the voice of one particularly unhappy bar patron.

"I can't believe you are more concerned with the damn satellite when there's a little boy missing!" Called out a woman in a shrill voice.

What was already a loud bar made for an even louder one as the man and the woman got into it and it drew in others as well. Especially those who had already been arguing when Moira, Thea, and Tommy came in. The parents of the boy who was missing also got into it with the unhappy tv watchers while the Sheriff tried to keep things from getting out of hand. Slade just sighed to himself as running Tiantang could be one big ass headache like it was now. "So what can I get ya to drink?" Asked Slade while raising his voice up higher then he would have liked.

"Oh we're not here for a drink Mr…?"

"Wilson, Slade Wilson. And I see, looking for a break from the rain then?" Which would make sense to him since it was coming down like crazy out there.

"Moira Queen, Mr. Wilson. And no, we're here actually to find someone rather important to us."

If it wasn't for the years of training Slade had, he would have reacted very openly to the fact of who the older woman was. Luckily for him however, he hadn't given anything away. The blonde haired teenager and the black haired young man had to be Thea Queen and Tommy Merlyn respectively. "This someone must be real important then if you came all the way to this little town of ours."

"Well when you think a guy dead for nearly seven years, you tend to be willing to go wherever you need to in order to bring him home..." Muttered Tommy as he watched the huge argument go on.

Thea nodded at her the words of a man she long considered to be like another brother to her. His opinion of Roy had been very important for her as well cause of that connection. The fact he liked Roy despite some of how his attitude could be at times when it came to the rich was a bonus for her too.  _How could they possibly know Oliver is even here? I highly doubt that bitch Waller would have said a damned thing. Not unless there was something in it she could benefit from._  Thought the highly trained soldier to himself as he cleaned out a glass.

Unfortunately for these three however, there was a reason the Kid never went home after getting to America. Shame for a lot of what he'd done during his time under Waller's thumb, the fact that being in the spotlight again wasn't all that appealing to him, and the small town life being something he wound up liking a lot. Now Slade was well aware of the fact that Oliver had fully intended to reach out to his family but never could quite do it as he never quite felt ready for it. Thankfully he always had Shado's love and support to help him through it all. "Well… Here's to a successful find." Said the man while raising the empty glass he'd been cleaning previously as a toast of sorts.

Thea smiled at him in appreciation and then winced as the argument got louder if it was possible. The whole thing made Slade honestly consider pulling out his shot gun and shooting the ceiling. But the nagging he'd no doubt get from Lucy just wouldn't be worth it. Why that woman seemed so interested in him was beyond his comprehension and he'd yet to give into any of her advances, which only seemed to encourage her for some strange reason. But it seemed he wouldn't have to do anything as the door came open and slammed against the wall as lightning and thunder flashed and boomed. There looked to be a smaller figure with the taller one and when the words 'mom!' 'dad!' came out of its mouth, Slade quickly realized it was the missing kid as he ran to his parents who were happy as Hell to see him again. Soaked to the bone and all.

Moira, Thea, Tommy, and Slade all smiled at the sight of the reunion between son and parents. Slade then looked back at the heavily clothed man while the patrons cheered and the like over the good turn of events and some even swarmed the man too as they congrulated him. The man just nodded at it all as he just wanted to sit down and get patched up. Lucy, worked with Shado at the doctor's office the Asian girl had taken over was quick to notice how the man seemed to be limping. "Hey Slade! You might wanna call Shado cutie pie!"

Slade had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the woman's nickname for him and he could see why she suggested it since the Kid looked a little roughed up. His sitting down heavily at a stool at the bar table further told him as much. "Good job Kid, but it looks like you went through Hell." Sure, the heavy rain and the winds was one thing but to look somewhat destroyed in the process was another entirely.

"Ran into that damn Mountain Lion that's been hangin' around lately." And it'd been fortunate when he had too since the critter was looking to make that kid his next meal.

"Yeesh, no wonder you look like crap." Offered up Tommy while Thea nodded along to his words and surprising the man greatly as he hadn't really been paying much attention due to how tired he was.

_How? Why are they here!?_ Seeing them here of all places was the last thing he wanted to deal with for God's sake.

"Yeah. Feel it too." He responded while Slade called up Shado and Oliver couldn't help but wince at that as he knew his wife wasn't going to be too happy with him when she saw how banged up he was!

Akio no doubt was going to have a field day with the whole thing too since he always got amusement out of the whole thing whenever Shado got to nagging at him for getting hurt. And it wasn't even ten minutes later before Shado and Akio showed up with a med kit in hand. Now one might find it odd that someone would get patched up in a bar of all places but the residents of the town had gotten used to it since Slade was never bothered by it. Heck Shado herself was always willing to make house calls if needed as well. The newcomer could be heard speaking in what the three Starling residents thought was angry Chinese to the man who found the boy and he was arguing back with her in Chinese as well while the kid just looked on in amusement.

A sigh escaped the man a few moments later and he pulled off his tore up poncho which had been the easy part. "Um… Pardon me but isn't it a little unsanitary to be doing something like this in a bar?"

"Nah, as life has taught us, getting first aid no matter where you are is highly important. Sanitary needs come later when the worry is less." Slade informed Moira and it made the woman wonder what all life had possibly thrown their way if they had that sort of thinking.

Once the heavy coat was taken off, bloody gashes could be seen, making for more than one person to gasp or whistle at the sight of it. "That's definitely gonna scar." Commented Thea with a wince as she looked at the hairy man.

"Kid's used to it."

That calmly delivered line made the three somewhat horrified as it gave them an image of the man sitting next to them having a lot of scars. And they wouldn't be too far off the reservation with that line of thinking either. A hiss escaped from the so called 'Kid' as the Asian woman tended to his wounds after helping take off his shirt. "I know this is not the right time, but you should come clean regardless Baobei." She told him softly.

Oliver sighed as he knew his wife was right but he wasn't wanting to deal with that headache as he knew his family was going to want for him to return back to Starling. But they deserved to know the truth. Looking at them, he instantly saw what looked to be realization in all three of their eyes. "Hey mom… Thea… Tommy..." And he'd be proven right too when the three exploded into a flurry of words and attempted hugs as they momentarily forgot about the fact he was getting patched up. And making for those in the bar curious as Hell in the process.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Good? Bad? Outright horrible? It seemed a lot better in my head but oh wells I suppose. I will be doing a follow up to this at some point. The name of the bar also translates to Heaven. Which I thought would be fitting considering Lian Yu was pretty much Hell for them. And fun fact, this particular idea did become its own little story. R and R!**


	137. The Origin Of Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the wake of the Particle Accelerator's explosion, one League of Assassins member's life is forever changed.

**Disclaimer: This was an idea passed on to me by Revenant-Commander so many thanks to him for it!**

* * *

There once was a man on Earth-2 that existed known as Rashiq Qutil, or Nimble Kill when translated into English. He'd been born in the hallowed halls of Nanda Parbat and had found his calling in the ways of the fast kill and had considerable training to have the best agility of any League member. Growing up, he'd largely been known as 'The Son' until his 15h birthday when Ra's Al Ghul inducted him fully into the League and gave him the name of Rashiq Qutil. By the time Rashiq was 17, he had made over 58 kills and was already on more than one watch list too because of it and his use of speed when making assassinations. The speedy assassin never packed on too much muscle or carried a lot of weaponry since it would only slow him down and he always maintained his body to be a certain way to have the best speed advantage possible.

His main form of weapons he preferred was highly sharpened knives that were light as a feather and coated in various deadly poisons that he had built immunities too so that they wouldn't be used against him should someone manage to get a hold of one of his knives. Rashiq would also be responsible for providing the one known as Ta-er al-Safar her speed training since he was considered to be one of the best to do so. Things would change however when during his 25th year of living, an assignment in the American city known as Central City would forever turn his world upside down. And it'd be because of the STAR Labs machine known as the Particle Accelerator exploding underground during a test the Lab had been conducting.

Rashiq would be later found by Harrison Wells in an alley near the Lab after he'd blacked out from the Dark Matter affecting him in the way it did. It'd be two months before he finally woke up and nearly ended Harrison's life in the process until he'd been talked down and that he in fact wasn't in any sort of danger. The fact he had been able to move faster then he'd ever been able too when he grabbed the man who ran the Lab had shocked him considerably. But the apparent new gift elated him as he could use it for League assignments and would virtually never be seen or touched again by those he was sent to kill. It'd be another two months before he finally returned to Nanda Parbat after some intense training to get mastery of his new speed.

Something that had also provided quite a few other surprises as well much to his delight. Such as enhanced strength, superhuman durability, and quick healing for example. Before leaving STAR Labs, Rashiq stole a specially made suit that Dr. Wells had been making for him that could withstand the friction he created when running. The Speeding Assassin pretty much ran to Nanda Parbat before stopping in a village to eat in order to recover from the running as his body was still adjusting to the new changes. Ra's Al Ghul would be fairly surprised to see Rashiq Qutil when the thought to be dead assassin suddenly appeared right before him in blue lightning.

"Master Ra's, my most humble apologies for returning so late as was not my intent." Said the Speedster as he bowed to the man.

"You were believed to be dead after your last assignment Rashiq, but I am pleased to see that is not the case as there is none else here who could rival you in your speed."

"And now, none here ever shall thanks to my new gift."

That made the leader of the League of Assassins quite curious and wondered if that blue lightning his assassin had appeared in was that gift. Though Ra's was of the opinion that it might be considered more of an abomination as it decidedly looked unnatural in comparison to the Lazarus Pits. "What gift would that be?"

Instead of getting a vocalized answer, the years old man would witness a demonstration as the kneeling man was gone in the blink of an eye in blue lightning before quickly returning back. "A device in Central City blew up and it gave me this incredible gift of speed! Speed that allows me to move much, MUCH faster then ever before." He told his master happily and brought up his hand and made it move at super speed with blue streaks of lightning coursing through it.

Unfortunately for him, Ra's was not impressed as it came from some machine rather then from nature and of the body itself. The years old man felt the man before him was an abomination now thanks to science and would not have him in his halls. Giving a nod to one of the assassins in the room, the man went to go grab a few of his brethren in order to do as his master requested. A friend he may have considered Rashiq Qutil to be, but that mattered little when Ra's Al Ghul ordered his death. He soon returned with ten men and Rashiq would notice this very quickly. "What is this master? If you wish for me to share my gift then I am sorry to say that I've no idea of how to do so at this time."

Ra's stepped up to him with his face betraying nothing for what he intended. "I do not want them to have your so called gift as you are nothing more then a  _Rijs_. And so I hereby cast you out of Nanda Parbat and the League of Asassins with death."

Rashiq's eyes widened in shock as he was truly not expecting that to happen at all! "But master! I can serve you even better now then ever before!"

No response was given except for a subtle nod to his men who advanced on the Speedster. But they all quickly learned he wasn't about to go easy as he made quick work of them using his speed and using a sword from one of the assassins. Seconds later, he stood in a circle of dead men and feeling very unhappy with the turn of events. He then looked towards the man he had long considered to be his master and pointed his sword at him. "You would have me killed!? I! Who have served you loyally for years just as my parents have! I! Who did what  **he could to become the best assassin in the League when it came to speed alone!? You would dare to call ME an abomination for being granted this gift!?** " He'd unconciously started to vibrate his voice as he angrily spoke to the man and the fact it took on this dark and menacing quality was highly appealing as it could definitely be used to strike fear into the hearts of many right before he ended their lives.

Ra's showed no sign of fear, nor did he step back either as he looked right at the man he now considered to be an abomination thanks to science. " **You will regret casting me out Ra's Al Ghul, this I promise!** " A new sense of hatred or not for the man, he still felt lingering loyalty to the man and would not kill him here and now. Possibly in the hopes that if by not killing him, the years old man would change his mind.

"Make all the promises you like  _Risj_  for I care not. Leave this place and never return." Ra's told him coldly.

With a howl of rage, the Speedster was gone in a flash of blue lightning with a vow to one day return and completely wipe out the entire League of Assassins and make Ra's Al Ghul watch before taking finally taking his life! No longer would he be known as Rashiq Qutil, but he would be known henceforth as Zoom. The Fastest Man Alive. And once he returned to Central City, he'd feel a sense of jealousy and rage towards the one calling himself the Flash as he had super speed of his own. The suit would be modified to be more tactical and colored it black. He'd also add claws to the finger tips of his gloves to look even more deadlier then what he already was. An inverted lightning bolt would be added to his suit's chest piece and on the ears as well for his mask.

His encounters with Jay Garrick would only serve to fuel his jealousy and desire to be the only fastest man alive. Turning him to the darkness even more by essentially becoming a monster that the foolish Flash had no hope of beating. And when he learned of Barry Allen of Earth-1 and his own connection to the Speed Force, the man once known as Rashiq Qutil would be further consumed in his desire to ensure no one but him would be the fastest man alive. Something that would see the HIVE of his Earth in chaos, ARGUS crippled, and the League of Assassins and its master dead as he grew darker and more monstrous. " **I am Zoom! The one and only Fastest Man Alive! Something you essentially created by casting me out of the League!** " Declared the man darkly right before he snapped the neck of his former master and envisioned himself doing the same to Barry Allen and Jay Garrick very, very soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Once again, many thanks to Revenant-Commander for this idea. Hopefully its close to what you envisioned when the idea came to you! I also could have gone with the abominable translation but I figured Risj for abomination would work best with this. R and R!**


	138. A Message To The Outside World Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the aftermath of Oliver's message to the outside world.

**Disclaimer: And here we go for those who wanted to see a continuation of chapter 19's 'A Message To The Outside World'.**

* * *

In the days to come after Oliver Queen had broadcasted his message to the entire world of the events of Hong Kong that one General Shrieve had caused, life had certainly been different for many outside of the city and in the city itself. A quarantine had been set up to effectively insure the Alpha Omega virus would not be a further threat to Hong Kong's people and those outside of it. Maseo Yamashiro had even tried to leave as he felt empty after the loss of his son Akio but Oliver refused to let it happen and had a good word or two with the Japanese man. Words that led to a fight between the two but the archer had managed to come out on top in the end. Tatsu had been quite pleased with the results and in a rare moment for her had let her husband have it for wanting to leave her behind as they should mourn together instead of separately.

Maseo had felt a good amount of shame for not fully thinking things through where his wife was concerned and even thanked Oliver for what he'd done. The Chinese Government had awarded Oliver and the Yamashiros medals for their part in helping to stop Shrieve and his mad plans for Hong Kong. But because of the quarantine, the three were unable to leave and it'd be a long while before they were able too, much to the displeasure of the Queen family who wanted Oliver back with them where he belonged. But life for them in the city after Shrieve had proven to be quite enjoyable and Amanda Waller left them be now that she no longer needed their services. The head of ARGUS had a lot to deal with as it is back in America over the whole Shrieve fiasco as it is.

Speaking of the American government, a select few within the government who had been friends with the not so dearly departed General Shrieve had attempted to push for a life sentence for not only Oliver but the Yamashiros as well for what happened to the man. But the push had been effectively stopped in its tracks by those with actual brains in their heads like Amanda Waller. Those who tried for the push wound up either in prison themselves or removed from their positions. While in Hong Kong, Oliver and Mei would become close to one another after he learned that she had thankfully survived the Alpha Omega virus' onslaught. Though they never became anything beyond a sibling like relationship due to Shado's ghost and it feeling weird to even try due to how they looked so alike.

He'd even get the honor of walking her down the aisle to her future husband near the end of his fourth year away from home and had promised that he would personally pay for their honeymoon trip once the quarantine was finally up. Which Chinese officials would finally end around the middle of the fifth year of his time away from home. During Oliver's stay in Hong Kong, he would also learn several styles of Kung Fu such as Bak Mei, Wing Chun, Southern Dragon Kung Fu, and Jeet Kune Do when he wasn't keeping himself busy with any work he could find in the city. Those particular styles had appeal for him as each could be fairly deadly if the need arose. Now one might think he was being paranoid and he probably was but he felt it was better safer then sorry considering all he'd been through previously.

Oliver would even wind up falling in love with one of his Kung Fu instructors much to the amusement of Mei, his sister, and the Yamashiros. Phone calls had been a limited thing to do due to the amount of chaos that happened during the Alpha Omega virus crisis but anytime he was able to talk with his family and Tommy back home was something to be treasured. The archer would also continue to improve his archery skills thanks to a few residents of the city who wanted to help him out after what he'd done for them. Which that and the Kung Fu skills he was continuing to learn would come in handy when Slade Wilson managed to get past the quarantine blocks to get revenge on Oliver for what happened to Slade. The fight would happen during what some would consider to be a cliché since it was at night and raining.

The fight had proven to be quite brutal and even had seen Slade remarking on the fact it seemed a bit ridiculous for the Chinese government to still have the place on quarantine. Making for Oliver to make a remark that they must have known he was coming and kept it that way. Something the Mirakuru enhanced soldier didn't care much for and let the archer know when he sucker punched him right in the stomach and making him fall to his knees and wheezing from the impact. "I made a promise to you that you would know true suffering Kid. But seeing you here, now, and at MY mercy has me starting to think otherwise about that promise." Rasped out the man as he stared down at the one he once considered a brother.

"Hold it right there!" Called out a female voice, making Slade look to see where it came from while considering whether or not he should kill them for daring to interfere.

What he saw however next to a man and a woman whom were pointing a sword and a gun at him made him drop his own sword in shock. "S-Shado!?" Gasped the man in shock as there was no way she would be siding against him when it came to the Kid!

"I don't know how you know my sister's name but I highly suggest you back off. NOW." Mei did not like the sight of this man hurting the man she considered to be a brother and probably would be her brother in law at this point if Shado had never died.

"S-s-sister!? Shado never spoke of a sister!" Forgetting the Kid for a moment, he advanced on the girl who looked so much his beloved Shado until the woman with the sword placed it right between him and the girl.

"I think not." She told him in a tone that meant she was not to be tested on, not that he cared any.

Oliver coughed as he tried to get to his feet while still feeling that painful as Hell gut punch. "You two get Mei out of here!"

"We're not leaving you here with him!" Protested Mei and giving a look to Maseo and Tatsu to show she had no indication of leaving.

Slade harrumphed to show his displeasure over the whole thing. "Yet another who's fallen for your tricks Kid."

Mei shook her head in the negative over that one. "I've fallen for nothing and since you too seem to know my sister you must have been on that island with her and Oliver. And not as dead as he thought you to be. Slade Wilson was it?" Oliver had been pretty forthcoming of some details about his time with Shado on the island over time as they had grown close. So it was easy for her to figure that this man could possibly be Slade himself.

A nod was her answer. "I was, and I regret ever allowing him to live. For if I hadn't, Shado would still be alive."

"You don't know that for certain. Oliver TRIED to keep her from dying but that man was far too gone into his madness. And were it not for his twisting your mind thanks to that poison in your body you would know that!"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Roared out Slade in angry denial.

What happened next would surprise everybody as Mei reached over Tatsu's sword and slapped the Hell out of the one eyed man.  _No no no no no! I can't lose you too!_  Came the freaked out thoughts of Oliver as he forced himself to his feet at last and looked around for anything that might be able to help him knock out Slade.

But the rain made that somewhat hard to do however. Slade slowly turned his head back towards Mei with a stunned look of disbelief on his features. "You… You hit me."

Mei nodded as she was pretty much already done with his crap as she was very wet at that point and being yelled at in the pouring rain was not something she cared much about. "Yes I did, you are acting like an irrational child who is being too damned stubborn for his own good." Here, Oliver couldn't help the laugh that escaped him and got a glare from Mei in return.

"Hey, you said it after all. Not my fault if its true." Muttered the archer as Slade gave him a heated glare of his own.

"We are going to go to my home where I will change into something warm and then we will all sit down and talk things out like RATIONAL adults. AM. I. CLEAR?"

Slade tried to protest but Mei wasn't having any of it much to his dislike and started walking off with Maseo and Tatsu not too far behind. Slade himself just stood there in disbelief as the three walked off as Oliver limped to stand next to him. "She… Certainly reminds me a lot of Shado." Spoke the Australian fondly.

"Don't get your hopes up, she's married to a cop."

The man he considered a brother turned his head to him. "An accident could be arranged." Was his response as if he was merely discussing the weather.

Oliver stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah, I don't think so you insane ass." Hell, Mei would have his ass in the ground before he could blink as she could be damned scary when the mood struck her!

Walking onward to Mei's with a shake of his head over what he'd just heard from Slade, Oliver was thankful he lived near Mei as he really wasn't in the mood to standing or sitting around in wet clothes while hurting after fighting with Slade and talking out their feelings or whatever. And he really hoped Slade wouldn't try and kill them all if the wrong thing got said but he would damned well take out his other eye if he had too in order to stop him. Slade watched the Kid walk while holding his side and chuckled to himself before following along. A woman like Shado's sister who was unwilling to put up with crap, even in the face of danger was certainly a most strong willed one for certain.

"I can always make the Kid suffer some other time." Remarked the man to himself and followed along to see what happened next.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I could see Mei being very unwilling to put up with Slade's ways. Especially when it comes to him using Shado's memory to justify what he's doing. Its probably a little stretchy on the prolonged quarantine but hopefully it works to a degree in some form. May there have been much enjoyment with this follow up! R and R!**


	139. Brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suppose the fight between Oliver and the Dark Archer was a little more harsh and brutal?

**Disclaimer: This takes place during the first fight between the Dark Archer and Oliver but a bit more brutal then what we saw in that scene.**

* * *

Oliver's fight with the other archer had led to the rooftop and the fight was progressively getting more brutal by the minute. It was clear for him that the other man clearly had a few more years of experience then what he did but he wasn't about to let that stop him from doing what he could to stop the man. At one point Oliver had wound up getting an arrow into his forearm after the other man tried to stab him in the chest with it. A part of the arrow was still in his forearm too and it was causing quite a bit of discomfort in addition to all the other pain he was feeling thanks to this fight.  _I need to find some way to end this!_

And preferably before he got injured even worse! There was no doubt in his mind that pretty much everyone in the city was seeing this fight too thanks to the news chopper in the air that had already been covering the event ever since it had leaked out about the hostages earlier on. A blow to his midsection caused him to double over with a grunt and the Dark Archer wrapped him in a headlocked and started to punch him as quickly and hard as he could. Reaching for one of his arrows, he jabbed one right into the man's knee, causing him to grunt in pain and stagger away. " **It will take more than that to stop me.** " And as if to prove his point, he ripped the arrow right out of his knee without so much as screaming from the pain and threw it to the side.

The sight of this gave Moira Queen and the rest of Tempest aside from Malcolm Merlyn even more of a frightening picture of Malcolm's Enforcer. It made those who were thinking of backing out or attempting things without the okay to think twice on those thoughts. The Dark Archer threw a fletchette at Oliver who barely moved out of the way in time and was quickly on the defensive when the man came at him in a flurry of strikes. Which to him shouldn't have been possible considering the knee injury. Something a lot of others were sharing some disbelief over, including Detective Lance as he and his fellow officers watched from their tent on the ground. Oliver staggered back after getting a solid blow to the jaw by the other archer.

Rubbing his mouth, he saw blood on it and felt one of his teeth were loosened after that.  _I guess its a good thing I have money or having missing teeth would suck._  And it wasn't even in relation to the whole playboy image either when he had that thought.

" **You should join me Hood, its clear you have some skill but with training from me you'll be even better.** "

"No thanks, I'm good where I'm at." And damn were those arrow heads in his back starting to really annoy the Hell out of him.

" **If you won't join me and the man who authored the List, then you will die.** "

Both raised their bows up and fired arrows at the other, the Dark Archer's arrow went into Oliver's chest and it made him drop to a knee as he pulled it out with a grunt. His arrow was caught by the other archer who was about to start gloating when it exploded on him and sent him stumbling to the ground. Making for a satisfied and smirking Oliver in the process. Forcing himself up, he started walking towards the man and shot an arrow into the man's right leg. "Next time it'll be around where your knee is if you don't start telling me more about this author!"

His answer was flaming cloth to the face that luckily didn't catch his own hood on fire thanks to his quick thinking. He didn't even get so much as a glimpse of the man when he got speared and started getting punched in the face. Oliver was able to hit the man in the temple that thankfully made the man roll off him and allowed Oliver to get back up and aimed an arrow at him. However, any action he planned on doing was halted when he saw that it was none other then Malcolm Merlyn he was fighting! "Malcolm Merlyn!?"

The man smirked as he got up to his own feet and shocking many in the process as none of them would have ever expected someone like him to be such a cruel and formidable archer. Including his own son and Moira was starting to feel less horrified and more furious now that she knew the truth about Malcolm and his Enforcer. "Oh yes, surprised are we? I took great pains to ensure none would know of my secret. And now I'll most certainly have to kill you for exposing me so publicly." Not to mention the fact the League could potentially come down on his ass for possibly exposing them.

But that would be a bridge to cross when the time came as he had this Hood to deal with first. "And then once I know who you are, I'll go after EVERY single person who knows you and end them as well."

"Now that everybody knows who you are, I don't think you'll find that to be as easy as you think!" Growled out Oliver as he started firing off arrows at the man, determined to end the threat he clearly represented. Even though a part of him knew it would cause pain to Tommy but he had his family to think about in the whole thing.

He started to fire off arrow after arrow at the man but Malcolm only deflected them with his sword as he came towards him with an infuriatingly calm look on his face as if he were nothing more then a barely bothersome obstacle. Malcolm took a swing at him with his sword and Oliver had to use his bow to connect with it. Which if he wasn't careful he might very well could lose a finger too. Oliver was stunned however when Malcolm suddenly used the flat side of the sword to strike him hard in the stoamch. Forcing him to his knees in pain while wheezing from the impact. Now Malcolm could have said something but he figured why give the Hood any time to recover while he sounded like a cheesy villain?

Stepping in front of the downed man, he grabbed the hood and quickly pulled it off before he could really be stopped and threw it away. He then whacked the man on the side of the head with the flat side of his sword. "Its a pity you won't take me up on my offer for training. I could show you ways to ignore pain such as that."

The angry pain filled look he got in return wasn't surprised the man, but that it was coming from Oliver Queen himself! "And become an uncaring asshole like you? No thanks!" Oliver lunged at him and got sidestepped for his troubles.

The revelation of who the Hood was shocked a great deal of people and horrified a certain few as well. Lance however was angry as Hell over the fact he'd been fooled by the Punk when he went after him awhile back. Moira and Thea both were panicking and shouting at the tv for Oliver to get his ass out of there and not caring about the fact he couldn't hear either of them. Moira knew what Malcolm was capable of thanks to learning he's his own Enforcer and greatly feared for her son's life. Even if he had some skill of his own that sadly didn't seem to be a match for the older man's. And while Thea was angry over being practically lied too by her big brother about being the Hood, she was feeling more horrified then anything at the way things were going.

Malcolm grabbed one of Oliver's arms and twisted it harshly as he had in the building, making Oliver scream out as it happened to be that very same arm. He tried to swing at him with one of his mini arrows and only succeeded in getting a cut on the man's chin. Making another go of it saw Malcolm catching his wrist and breaking it, forcing the mini arrow to fall out of his hand as he screamed out in pain. His mind was too focused on the pain at that moment as Malcolm started to rain down blows on him and even savagely impaled him with a few arrows he still had in his quiver. Laurel from her apartment was crying what was going on as Tommy held her. The girl at that point wasn't even giving a damn that Ollie had flat out lied about his being the Hood.

Finally, mercifully, the rain of blows stopped as they neared the ledge as Oliver gasped for breath that hurt to even do thanks to the pain he felt all through out his body. Malcolm stared at him for a moment as if deciding what he would do next. "It truly pains me that I am having to do this. As you are the son of two of my greatest friends in this life. But I must do what I need to in order to ensure my Undertaking is a success even with my being revealed. I trust Moira never knew of this because if she did, you likely wouldn't be out here right now. Which you can take as some small form of comfort that I won't be going after your family once I'm done here." Though if Moira DID know something… Well the punishment would be most fitting.

Oliver tried to speak but had trouble doing so and even the act of moving was proving to be a little difficult. Malcolm then impaled him right in the midsection with his sword that went right through him and all the way out the other side. Making the horror and shock levels even higher then what they already were. Moira and Thea were crying as mother hugged daughter and what happened next would be in their nightmares for years to come as Malcolm kicked Oliver off the side of the building's edge and into several stacked pallets below that he fell through. Yells for a doctor could be heard after that as the police rushed towards the fallen archer while Malcolm stood atop the building and stared down at his handiwork with a blank look on his face.

He then left before the police could try and get to him and would have to go into hiding very quickly before he was found. And while in hiding, would consider his options for the path to the Undertaking while ensuring those in Tempest did not try to go against him in any way. Which would prove to be difficult when Moira Queen came forward with what information she had and ARGUS got involved as well after it came to light that Oliver Queen had previously worked for them during the time he was believed dead. It'd be sometime before Oliver would even wake up and even longer before he was finally able to even really move due to his injuries and the atrophy he experienced while in a coma. Thankfully ARGUS' intervention kept him from being arrested and thrown into prison, much to Quentin Lance's dislike.

The League intervention also happened as Malcolm feared it would and thanks to them getting involved, his Undertaking was stopped before it could really happen. It'd be thanks to the likes of Sarab, Al-Owal, Nyssa Al Ghul, and Ta-er al-Asfar that it would be stopped. The four would wind up on the most wanted list in Starling since they be-headed Malcolm right before Quentin and Hilton. This would help to give Sara nightmares related to her father for awhile afterwards and even abandon the League to run to her father's arms. Quentin would be conflicted about what to do when he learned she'd been one of those responsible for cutting off Merlyn Senior's head but in the end never gave her up.

Her abandoning the League would send Nyssa and Al-Owal after her but in the end Nyssa killed Al-Owal and reported back to her father that in the process to either bring back or end the Canary's life that both she and Al-Owal died during the fight. Unfortunately this meant the two would never be able to be together again due to her lie but Nyssa could take solace in the fact her Canary would be okay now that she was no longer in the darkness that she felt she was being consumed by.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just a little something I've had in my head for awhile now. Though the Nyssara bit wasn't even something I thought about as it just wound up happening on its own. R and R!**


	140. Thea's Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad date for Thea leads to an encounter she wasn't expecting to come across.

**Disclaimer: Thought this idea up awhile back and started thinking about it some more and wound up coming up with this. This is a cross over idea with the Zenescope comics character Robyn Hood. So if you're familiar with her, then cool, if not, s'all gravy!**

* * *

Six weeks into her sixteenth year for Thea Queen and things were pretty sucky for the girl as it had been since after the loss of her dad and big brother. Her mom had wound up being too wrapped up in her own grief over their deaths and the damage had been done by the time Walter had pulled her out of it. Thea had become something of a rebellious party girl in order to try and rid herself of the pain she felt over losing two people she cared so much about. Tommy had tried to be there for her but it just wasn't ever really enough as he also mourned quite a bit and handled it in ways that weren't exactly healthy and Laurel just wasn't an option considering her past with Ollie. And tonight, her hot date pretty much went down the drain when the jerk dumped her off after she pretty much refused to put out for him.

Hell she might be a little wreckless now a days but she isn't about to sleep around with some twenty something year old guy she barely even knows. Course it would have been nice if the jerk hadn't of dropped her off in the Glades a few blocks away from the proper part of the city. Not because she had anything against poor people or whatever, its just she didn't want to get robbed or worse by some of the more unpleasant types that lived in the area. So she tried to walk as quickly as she could to get the heck out of the Glades but it wasn't exactly easy thanks to the heels she had on. Unfortunately for however, luck was not about to be on her side as four thug looking guys approached her with wolfwhistles and cat calls.

"Well look at what we have here boys, a little hottie all on her lonesome!"

"You want an escort lil cutie?" One of the others asked in a baby voice, causing his friends to laugh.

Thea was nervous and honestly scared in that moment as she wasn't sure what the guys would try and do next. "Um… I'd rather just be left alone you know? I've already had a bad night and I really don't need you guys adding to it."

"Aww, the lil cutie's had a bad night guys! Why don't you let us help make it all better?" Asked another of the thugs with a leer that made the daughter of Moira and Robert Queen's skin crawl at the sight of it.

"No thanks you creep!" The thugs scowled over that and made to go after her, which scared Thea even more and made her start running away from them in the hopes she'd escape them.

However, because of her heels, she didn't get far as she wound up tripping and falling hard to the ground with a groan. Thea was then grabbed roughly by the hair, causing her to cry out in pain. "We gonna have fun tonight girlie!" Laughed the thug who grabbed her as his friends surrounded the two of them.

"NO! HELP!"

Her hair got pulled on again in the same rough manner. "Ah shad up girlie, no one's gonna care what happens to ya!"

It was then that one of his buddies fell to the ground in a heap with an arrow sticking out of his back. "I would care asshole." Came what definitely sounded like a woman's voice while being covered by a hood.

"Eugene!" Called out Thea's would be rapist, and he, along with his two remaining friends charged at the mysterious newcomer and quickly found themselves very dead for their troubles.

Thea, who's fear had been building up, screamed and crawled away from the scene, only to back up agaisnt a wall. The figure walked up to her slowly and Thea started to cry as she knew that this person was probably going to do more then just rape her. "Hey, its okay kid. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Slowly, the young Queen lowered her arms and saw an older woman with blonde hair that was graying. She had one blue eye and an oddly golden one that seemed to glow with a scar down the eye. "See? Its okay now. Those sick f**ks got exactly what they deserved." Robyn Locksley had long hated men like that ever since Cal King had raped her and then cut out her eye with a piece of his broken windshield when she was a teenager.

And she always handled so called men like that with extreme prejudice as well. Something her long time friend Britney Waters had an issue with but thankfully it never came to a serious thing unlike the first time they had met. Standing up, Robyn extended a hand to Thea. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Thea wasn't sure why, but she felt like she could trust this woman and tentatively took her hand to stand up. "Who… Who are you?" She asked as she was led to an old beat up red colored pick up truck.

"Robyn. You?"

"Thea Queen."

"Name sounds familiar." Was all the older woman said as she unlocked and opened the passenger door for the teenager.

After getting in on the driver side and positioning her bow and quiver before starting up the truck, Thea turned her head towards the older woman once she got them going. "It should… We're pretty well known." The loss of her dad and big brother only increased that too unfortunately…

"Huh, oh well. I don't pay attention to much these days unless its real important." She honestly had pretty much been adrift through life for the past seven years since her wife Marion had died from a poison's effects. And unless it was something Myst related or someone of the supernatural on Earth needing some kind of help, she didn't pay a great deal of attention to anything else.

Thea had to admit it was kind of nice to not be recognized. Well, by someone who rescued her anyway. Those creeps back there were a different story altogether. Thea gave her the address to her home as they drove out of the Glades while admiring the bow. "That's a beautiful bow there if you don't mind me saying."

"Heh, thanks kid. Had her a long time now." The wooden green colored recurve bow had been something Marion gave her as a birthday gift long before they'd gotten together while living in New York and running Nottingham Investigations together in the late 80's.

Marion had also charmed it so that it would be unbreakable and so far that bit of magic was still going on strong nicely enough. It'd actually been one of her first major spells to be successfully cast after she managed to get her magics to start working properly again. Things were silent for while as Robyn drove them until Thea broke it. "Could, could you teach me?"

"What? The bow?" Asked Robyn while looking at the younger girl for a moment before putting her attention back on to the road.

"No! Um, I mean I already know archery. I uh, I meant whatever you did when fighting those guys."

Robyn was honestly a little surprised by that as the girl clearly screamed rich kid vibes to her. "No offense kid, but a rich kid like you learning that kind of thing seems out of place." Not to mention her skills were harsh ones to learn and she didn't exactly think the girl could handle learning them.

Thea sighed agitatedly at that. "I just, I don't EVER want to be in a situation like that again. So I'll learn what I have to in order to make sure that doesn't happen." Spoke the teen strongly.

_Hmm… Can't say I didn't warn her. Besides, might help keep my mind off Marion…_

"Alright then kid, if you think you can handle it. I'll teach you. But the minute I hear you are mis-using those skills in any way, the deal is off. Understood?"

Thea nodded her understanding as she could tell the fact the older woman wasn't to be messed with on that one. "Read you loud and clear. And by the way? My name's Thea. Thea Queen."

"Ah, you seem more like a Kid to me." Replied the woman and surprising Thea with the joking tone she had, though she couldn't help roll her eyes over the whole thing.

By the end of the night, Robyn had found herself the new bodyguard of Thea Queen after a grateful Moira insisted on it due to saving her baby from a horrible fate. Which suited the two just fine considering the training Thea wanted. Though Robyn certainly proved to be no slouch as she was a harsh trainer, especially where punishments were concerned when it came to Thea getting herself into trouble or being caught with certain things. Robyn would even go a step further and have a good long talk with Moira over her actions involving Thea. She nearly had been fired after that but the talk led to good things for the two and it helped prevent her being fired. But then in 2012 came the news of Oliver's being alive, which brought about a few interesting things with his return.

* * *

**Author's Notes: While a vast majority of Zenescope's covers for their comics is pretty much T and A, their stories are pretty damn great. Robyn Hood's been a favorite of mine for awhile now even though I have trouble keeping up a lot of the time. Her fight with Britney 'Red Riding Hood' Waters was pretty damn epic too in my view! If you guys are interested in seeing more of this, I may do a follow up in the future. R and R!**


End file.
